


Everything Is Different Now

by declan4



Series: The Wishing Saga [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Warning: Minor Buffy/Riley fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 210,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/declan4/pseuds/declan4
Summary: Second Part of the 'Wishing Saga'. Just as Buffy is getting her life back together Faith wakes up from her coma. As dark forces gather around the pair can Buffy hope to save Faith from the Initiative, the Watcher's Council, the Police or even the Scoobies? What's more, can Buffy save Faith from her own darkness?





	1. Prologue: Just Lie There And Listen

**Author's Note:**

> My slightly more (okay, a lot more) polished sequel. Alternate Season 4 with added Faith! (I mean, like, more than what we actually got)  
> And also more sub-plots and intrigue and action and cool stuff than you can possible handle!

Prologue: Just Lie There And Listen

 

Summer

 

“’...Lestat de Lioncourt, seventh son to the Marquis of Blah-de-blah blah, somewhere in France’, and I say: ‘Really, ‘cause in the movie, you’re not so much with the having of the sideburns.”   
Buffy smiled to herself as she shifted in her seat, “So this guy, ‘Lestat’ apparently, says, ‘Pure fiction, the simple romanticism of the sheep that I prey upon. Also, Tom Cruise is far too short to play me.’”  
“So then I say; ‘Well that’s a given, you are pretty tall, and a lot wider than I would’ve imagined – I think somebody’s been over-snacking just a little.’ His frilly shirt was, like, all stretchy. And so then he says...Well, I don’t actually remember that part. Something about ‘This is how I was turned and it’s a glandular thing anyway.’ You can imagine my disappointment. I’ve never actually killed a vampire from popular fiction before.” Buffy sighed to herself, “It would’ve been a nice change of pace.”

She straightened up as her smile widened. “But here’s the best part, okay. He then starts out with this whole ‘seduction act’, his opening line being: ‘Do you know how many slayers I have bedded?’ He actually said the word ‘bedded’... I swear my skin almost crawled right off me, and you didn’t even see this guy, he was completely gross.”  
“Anyway, I pretend to go all gooey-eyed and step up closer to him and say, a little breathlessly, ‘Is it none? Is it somehow less than none? Because I’ll believe in leprechauns before I believe that you’ve ever known the touch of a woman. I mean, c’mon, you’re wearing corduroy pants!’ And so then he looks down at himself and says, all defensive-like, ‘One must move with the times.’ And that’s when I shoved a stake in his chest and said, ‘Should’ve moved a little faster.’”

Buffy paused and looked expectant, “...Waits for laugh.”

Faith didn’t say anything. 

The room was quiet apart from the electronic beeping of the heart monitor, and the very soft liquid movements of the saline drip. Buffy couldn’t actually hear Faith breathing, it was so weak, but the monitor on the other side of the bed that showed Faith’s brainwaves assured Buffy that she was still... alive-ish.

The nurses hadn’t been too clear about some stuff: they said that Faith’s heart rate was getting stronger and that she was breathing unaided, and that the swelling in her brain had finally gone down. But they used words like ‘stable’ and ‘steady’, not ‘recovering’ or ‘getting better’. One of the nicer nurses had assured Buffy that the very act of talking would help Faith, that even if she didn’t understand what Buffy was saying – and there was a good chance that she couldn’t – the sound of her voice would keep Faith grounded, and it might even bring her back one day.

‘See, hear my voice, I’m all about the caring. In between slayings and mooching around the house all summer, I’m here. With some of my more amusing slayer-stories.’

“Not even an eyebrow twitch, huh? Well, I thought it was funny.”

The nurses tended to be kind, in a vague sort of way, but at least they hadn’t ignored Buffy like the doctors, giving her the brush-off as they raced through their rounds. They had little time for Faith, the living-dead girl, or the lone blonde visitor who’d tried to pester them with what they thought had been irrelevant questions.  
Buffy hoped that Giles had better luck getting the exact details of Faith’s condition.

“Anyway, ‘Lestat’ going poof was the highlight, not much else to tell you. Xander’s gone on his ‘discover America’ tour; Cordelia’s following her dream of becoming an actor, or marrying an actor, or anybody with a fat wallet really. Willow’s busy doing a little summer interning to get some extra cash for college. Oz is still gigging; they’ve even played in LA a couple of times.” Buffy nodded to herself, “People seem to be moving on, getting on with their lives.”

Buffy paused again, hating the silence. Even the sound of her own voice was better than the quiet void here, where time seemed to somehow move too slowly and too quickly.   
Visiting hours were like that.

Buffy continued. “Me? I’m good. Slaying’s a little constant, but that’s cool, keeps me busy.” She paused, hesitant, “I-I do have some trouble sleeping, sometimes. Waking up alone is... weird I guess. We used to snuggle so much I guess I kinda got used to it. The feel of your… warmth. And your smell. That’s right, I said you stink.” Buffy looked down at her hands twisting in her lap. “Most of the time, I end up tossing and turning half the night, wandering about the house. Usually end up sleeping on the couch instead.” Buffy paused, “When I’m not crying that is.”

Buffy concentrated on not getting teary, again. “Mom wasn’t sure what was going on, so I told her I sleepwalk. Stressing about college. I think she bought it – she wouldn’t understand the truth anyway.”

Buffy looked at the other slayer. “Though I’m not sure I know what the truth is anymore.”

 

*~~*

 

Late summer

 

“So then the fat, sweaty guy with the bald head, who’s now naked apart from a... I guess it’s some kind of pink nappy, tries to punch stubbly Matt Murdock in the face. But stubbly Matt ducks and hits him with a club, breaking his nose.” Buffy squinted at the page as she described it, “But fatty just laughs it off, big chuckles in beating up a blind man, I guess. Uh, then he... Daredevil hits baldy again and breaks his club. That’s either some shoddy club making, or the Kingpin guy’s got rocks in his head. Which would make sense since he looks like that and then goes and dresses all in white, not exactly a slimming colour. Anyway, the fight goes badly for our hero and he gets wailed on with big ham-fists. I feel for you buddy, I do.”

Buffy flicked over the page. “Aha! Then this Kingpin guy makes his first mistake. Instead of, say, dropping Daredevil out a window, he puts him in a junked up cab death-trap thing and pushes it into the Hudson, and when the cops discover it, there’s no body. Bad move, Porky.”

Buffy stopped to slip a bit of scrap paper into the big comic – sorry graphic novel – that the guy had sold her. The look on his face when she’d walked in had been one of stunned disbelief, though it had quickly turned to snide condescension when she had said she was looking to buy something for a friend. Still, this was pretty good, (not that she was an expert when it came to superhero comics) but she guessed Faith would’ve liked it. Drugs, violence, a descent into insanity before coming out better on the other side – plus, judging by her own collection, Faith seemed to like Daredevil, or maybe...

(‘I ain’t frigging Wolverine. I’m… that hot Greek chick, Elektra. Deadly ninja’s more my style.’)

Buffy shook away the memory and spoke up. “Y’know, I’m kinda like a superhero, I mean with the powers and stuff, and I never, ever get put in a deathtrap. If I actually lost a fight, it’s not like the vamp is gonna monologue over me and then put me in his spinning buzzsaw death-thing, or dangle me over a pit of sharks... A water-filled pit of sharks obviously. Nope. It would just be ‘chomp then suck’ or maybe just ‘kill’.” 

Buffy frowned as she thought about it, “I mean, sometimes I get a villain who will monologue, or give a witty quip here and there, and I guess I do have one of those, uh, rogues gallery things. Let’s see, there’s Ethan Rayne the royal pain in my butt, uh... Spike, I guess, since his drunken return. Maybe… Gorch? He showed up twice.”   
She shook her head, “Man, that’s a pretty pathetic showing; I need to get better villains. Somebody I could really shake my fist at. Maybe I should stop killing all of them.” 

Buffy brightened, “Or maybe get a costume? Actually no, that’s a disturbing idea. Maybe a mask, though, that could work... No, ‘cause again that would be super-dorky. I’ll just have to settle for fashionable yet comfortable fighting pants instead.”

Buffy put down the comic, dropping it into the bag she’d brought with her, and looked over at Faith.

“There’s, uh, a new security guard outside. He gave me the hairy eyeball when I came in; I guess he’s on sentry duty or something. And the police... they came to my house as well... Detective Clark he said his name was. I hadn’t seen him before.” Buffy leaned forward a little, “He wanted to know why I was visiting you, y’know, somebody who was a suspect in stuff. So, looks like the cops have started figuring things out. Sure, it took them a couple of months instead of a couple of weeks, but still...I, um, just told him that I knew you from before, t-that I heard you’d had an accident.” Buffy bit her bottom lip, “And that nobody seemed to visit you or even care really.” She sighed, “Luckily Mom was out shopping, otherwise I would’ve had to tell her what I’d been up to. And that would lead to awkward talks I don’t really want to have. It’s just easier this way.”

Buffy brightened as she thought of something. “But, um, there is good news. Giles managed to get hold of a copy of your, uh, file, with the tests and scans and stuff. I think he used some crusty British charm, or maybe just bribery – he doesn’t exactly seem to lack for cash. So, anyway, we’re going to get busy letter writing, second opinions and medical expertise, there are a few neurologist- type people that we can talk to, and if that doesn’t work there’s the whole magic angle we still haven’t tried. But Giles is still tied up with research the Djinn so...” 

Buffy stopped herself: probably best not to mention the ‘D’ word, just in case Faith was hearing every little detail, although Buffy was beginning to doubt that. There had been a few hand twitches and an eyelid flutter a few days ago and Buffy had gotten all excited. But after reviewing the brain-scan thingy, the nurse had said that they were just muscles spasms, every coma patient had them, so now Buffy wasn’t sure that Faith was even aware that she was here.

Buffy picked up her bag and stood up. “Anyway, I’m starting college next week and Willow – she wants to hang out a bit more, which will be fun. So I might not be able to come round as often, but uh, weekly at least, I promise. Just concentrate...”

“Buffy?”

Buffy spun round see her Mom standing in the doorway, looking at her with concern.

Buffy was surprised. “Mom? I, uh...w-what are you doing here?”

Her mom stepped into the room. “Apparently the police came to the house yesterday and you didn’t tell me about it. Also, Darlene said that she’s been seeing you around the hospital recently. What are you…” She tilted her head to look past Buffy’s shoulder, her eyes widening, “Is that Faith?”

‘Oh, crap...’

 

*~~*

 

September

 

It was late in the evening as Buffy sat down in the chair. The hospital was quiet; the shifts were changing from day to very-busy evening, so Buffy had a small window of opportunity.

Buffy winced slightly as she cradled her arm protectively. “Forget what I said about wanting a rogues gallery, I’m not sure I’d be able to cope. Just got my ass handed to me by a random vamp.”   
She shook her head and allowed silence to fill the room: she’d tried going home for comfort, only to find that, like college, there didn’t seem to be a place for her there anymore, just memories. Her friends on campus were busy having a blast with their new lives, embracing them, making new memories, not stuck in the past with old ones.

Maybe Buffy had just sleepwalked through the entire summer, preoccupied with Giles and the Djinn, which all in all had turned out to be a big fat waste. Apparently she’d remembered stuff wrong because Giles had said that he couldn’t even find any medieval occult expert to contact about sandstorms in England or evil wish-making monks or glow-y eyes. And with Giles still being all fired, there was no access to the Watcher’s Council and stuffy-stuffed shirts.

And now he didn’t seem particularly inclined to help her with other, vampire-related stuff. Maybe she’d burned him out and now he was all grouchy, or possibly lazy.

‘You don’t need a Watcher for this; you have to stand up for yourself. Find the badguy, beat the badguy, and then celebrate. It’s that simple.’

Or at least it should be.

Buffy looked solemnly at Faith. “Now would a great time for some slayer reinforcements, y’know.”

Nothing.

Just like home. No easy answers, no comfort. Just the quiet. Like life was passing her by.

Buffy sighed. Maybe she should try the Bronze.

 

*~~*

 

Halloween

 

Buffy swirled in her red cloak, smiling widely. “Pretty snazzy, doncha think?” She sat down on the chair and smoothed out her chequered skirt. “Of course I’m ignoring the possible pervy overtones of dressing up like Little Red Riding Hood. I just wanna look good for the party, plus recycling a childhood costume is environmentally friendly.”  
She leaned forward and peered at Faith’s slumbering form. “So, what’s been happening here? You’re looking a lot better; the bruising is almost entirely gone. That’s great right? Still pretty pale, but that’s the easiest thing to fix, you’ll see.”

Buffy’s smile faded slightly as she thought back to previous events. “So, something happened a week or so ago and I didn’t mention it last time because, well, I didn’t think it was anything major. Turned out it wasn’t even anything minor.”

“I, uh, met this guy, Parker. Just one of those ‘ships that pass’ things and there was sparkage, minor sparkage, and it was nice, he was nice. I guess I was flattered and maybe a little attention-starved… So we hung out, but only a little. It was just so nice to.” Buffy smiled to herself, “Just talk and take my mind off of things here. Plus, Willow’s on at me, like, every five minutes to ‘meet someone’ and ‘get over’ Angel.” 

Buffy frowned, “Anyway it was going well until I told Parker that I really wasn’t – well, that slow would be good, y’know, hanging out, coffee, then maybe some dates? And he acted like that was cool, being all ‘sensitive’ and stuff. Then the next day he just totally blew me off, he was like all ‘Yeah, we’ll hook up later and hang out’ while he’s chatting up this other girl, right there in front of me.” 

Buffy grumbled, “Stupid guy. I guess I might just get where you’re coming from about the whole ‘guy equals butthead’ equation. Guess I dodged a bullet.”

Buffy rolled her eyes as she remembered. “Oh, and Spike showed up again. Sucky timing, right? He made fun of me getting dumped – which I totally didn’t – while sporting some magically do-dad that meant he was invulnerable. Sun, stakes, crosses, nothing doing. I still kicked his ass though. I think he might be one of those villains who gets less effective the more times they show up – like, he used to be ‘Bullseye’ and now he’s... ‘Stilt-Man’. And god, I’ve read too many comics this summer; it’s so not healthy. Anyway, point is I’ve moved on, next please.”

 

*~~*

 

November

 

“S-So...just gimme a sec here, so these guys...the guys...they drink this beer. This... m-magic beer.” Buffy had had a hard enough time holding it together when it was happening, but even retelling it she was in fits of giggles, “Or cursed beer, I really don’t care which, and they turn into cavemen.” 

Buffy put a hand over her mouth to try and stop laughing so loud – it wasn’t really appropriate to laugh so much around a coma patient, people might get the wrong idea.

She waved her hands slightly as she snorted. “So these...oh god, these cavemen go on a stupid rampage on campus and literally drag some poor co-eds into the grotto, which is vaguely cave-like, and end up starting a fire.” Buffy shook her head as she wiped away tears, “So I had to... rescue them, haul out Willow and Parker, who Willow seems to blame for my current funkiness, then I beat up the obnoxious upper-class cavemen and put out the fire. All in all, that took about ten seconds. But at least Xander was pleased.”

Buffy felt herself calming down and she put a hand on her chest. “Phew. Anyway, we had to deal with the tainted beer after the fact, flushed it and shut down that loser’s bar.” 

Buffy smirked. “Magic beer. I swear, between that and tiny fear demons I think I’ve seen just about everything. Although, come to think of it, I haven’t been around that much beer since my, uh, my sexy dance.” Buffy flushed a little at the memory of her and Faith dancing at the Bronze.

(“And don’t be thinkin’ of me when you’re makin’ out.”)

Buffy paused as she craned her neck towards the door. “Security’s gone. Noticed it when I got here today, no guy throwing shifty looks my way. One of them was talking to the doctors last week, I guess they think you’re gonna lie here forever.”

Buffy looked around at the empty walls, the buzzing machines, the bed; Faith, still and slim and fragile beneath white sheets. Buffy felt her good humour fading.

“Shows what they know,” she murmured quietly.

 

*~~*

 

Late November

 

Buffy looked around the room they’d moved Faith into. It was quiet, with it being off the main rounds and away from all the doctors. Poor lighting filtered everywhere, and discoloured walls with paint peeling off completed the look.  
Abandoned.

Buffy set the box by the side of the bed and slid it under her chair as she sat down. “Hey.”  
Stony silence.

Buffy nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. “So, uh, sorry I haven’t been by for a while. It’s just...Oz up and left Willow fairly, uh, broken, and I had to, no, I wanted to be there for her. Y’know, with the crying and the consoling and the ritual eating of chocolate...” 

“And then there was the business of these commando guys swarming all over the place, being all mysterious and annoying, plus Spike showing up, again. Very busy.”

Buffy paused to take in the room again. “Pretty crappy accommodation they’ve got here. I mean, the lighting really does nothing for your complexion. Sorry, bad joke.” 

Buffy paused and thought about how to phrase Giles’ news. “So, Giles told me some things – things I think he’s been putting off telling me for a while. Replies from doctors and stuff. They all seem to think...all the doctors say that the swelling, uh, in your brain, was kind of extensive. ‘Long-lasting’ was the term they used actually, and they said that your higher functions were. “Buffy swallowed, “are probably permanently damaged.”

Buffy cleared her throat before continuing. “Giles said that – even though you’re a slayer – healing head injuries can be tricky to.” Buffy cleared her throat, “He says that you could wake up at any time. It could be tomorrow or a week from now or maybe - maybe even years. Giles actually said years. He said that I should be prepared for...”

Buffy stopped as her throat became tight. “And the whole magic-thing is no-go mojo: magical healing isn’t really a one hundred percent thing, and when the brain’s involved it’s even more risky. Giles isn’t anywhere skilled enough to attempt anything, and even if Willow were willing, she couldn’t.”

Buffy forced her voice to harden. “So I need you to fight, okay? If you can hear me, I need you to show me something, anything. You’re a slayer Faith, and a tough one at that, way tougher than me. So don’t just lie there. You have to fight, please. For me.”

Buffy waited, hearing the beep of the machine, the echoing sound as time ticked by, as Faith, still pale and drawn, lay deathly still.

“I’ve met someone.” Buffy spoke finally, “It isn’t...It’s not something I was even looking for, and it’s not serious, not yet – but it could be. I mean, he’s nice. Yep, another ‘he’. Turns out you didn’t turn me gay or anything, with your wiles...”

(“I know all about your wiles.”)

“I mean, it’s not like I’m scoping the campus for chicks or anything, scoring them out of ten as they walk across the quad.” Buffy shrugged, “But I’ve speculated; looked at a girl to see if she did...anything for me and no, nothing. Zero attraction.”

“So, being that you’re all special and unique, if you could get up any time soon that would be good. Very good. Great even.”

Sighing, Buffy pulled out the box from under the chair and sorted through it. “I brought some stuff by for you, a few comics and a magazine. And some clothes and a pair of boots in a bag here just in case you wake up and nobody’s around. Nothing fancy. Mainly matching all black stuff. I’ll keep it all under this chair here.” Buffy sighed to herself as she pulled out another comic book, an Elektra one this time. Apparently, she and Faith had something in common; Elektra was also stabbed in the stomach and died for a little bit, but then she came back. That gave Buffy a little hope.

She would take any that was going at the moment.

 

*~~*

 

December

 

The hospital was dark; the room seemed far away from anybody, even the janitors. Buffy sat alone, looking at one of the overhead lights as it flickered lazily. She would’ve complained, except she wasn’t actually allowed to be here; it was way passed visiting hours.  
Buffy sat holding a cupcake, a lit candle poked out of its centre. It’s feeble, flickering glow seeming to imitate the weak, washed out lighting above her.

‘Two fragile lights in the darkness.’

Buffy looked at Faith.

‘Or maybe make that three.’

She tried to sound cheery. “I didn’t get you a present. And also, I couldn’t exactly sneak in here with a massive cake, so this is all you’re getting. One cupcake, strawberry frosting.” Buffy glanced down at her hands, “It looks very nice, but soon it’s gonna get all waxy.”

Buffy looked at the candle until it went blurry with tears. “Please Faith, time to wake up. It’s your birthday.”

 

*~~*

 

Early January

 

“You missed an apocalypse. An actual ‘end of the world’ event. It had everything: earthquakes, human sacrifices, big, scary demons and death defying stunts.” Buffy wasn’t sitting, not for this. She wandered around the foot of Faith’s bed, pacing back and forth. Anxious, her stomach ached with tension.

She still felt tired and hurt, having just come from the high school and a battle with three ugly demons that’d come too damn close to opening the Hellmouth.

It had put things in perspective.

No matter how much you want it to, the world doesn’t stop – it doesn’t even slow down. It changes, it almost ends.

People change.

Buffy stopped pacing and looked at Faith. No bruising, no broken bones, her wounds had all healed up and still she slept. She looked so peaceful. No obvious reason why she shouldn’t get the hell up.

“I’ve been thinking and I’ve decided,” Buffy frowned hard, “I’m fooling myself. Right now I feel like an awful person for having feelings for somebody else, a good guy who... he saved my life last night. He – Riley, that’s his name, makes me happy. Happier anyway. When I’m with him, things aren’t so grim and unchanging all the time.” 

Buffy sighed and shook her head, “I come here and every single time I look at you, it’s like I’m reliving things all over again – fighting you, stabbing you, trying to kill you. And then with all those other memories weaved in on top of all of them, being with you, fighting with you...making love. It’s all confusing.”

Buffy began pacing again. “So, like anybody would, I focus on the positive stuff, the good times, beating the Mayor and slaying anything that crossed us.” ‘The chosen two of us.’ “Except... that never happened, and every time I’m around people, I’m reminded that it’s all just... in my head. My friends,” Buffy sighed, “I look at my friends and at how different they are now and I can’t even share this with any of them… because it never happened, and if I did tell them it might put them in danger, Giles doesn’t know yet.”  
“It’s driving me crazy.” Buffy shook her head, “Plus even if you do wake up, I don’t know how you’ll act, but what I do know is that you won’t remember. I know how you won’t be. So that’s why I was in serious denial mode... and I can’t do it anymore, all it does now is hurt.”

“When you... if you ever wake up, I’ll help you in any way I can. But I can’t wait for you; I just can’t, I’m sorry, Faith. I guess I’m weak.”

Buffy wanted to go over, to kiss Faith, to say one last goodbye.   
But she couldn’t. Buffy wanted to remember Faith when she was alive and vibrant and hers. She wanted to hold on to that a little bit longer, safely put it in a box and store it away in part of her mind, protected and preserved. Always.

Buffy adjusted the vase of flowers by Faith’s bedside one last time before reluctantly, feeling with all her heart she was betraying the other slayer, she left. Walking through the quiet halls of the hospital and outside under the stars, Buffy felt that she’d left part of herself behind, a secret part of herself that she’d been carrying all these months, through everything.

Tomorrow she would go and see Riley, all heroic, hapless and confused. They both had left things unfinished between them, his secrets had frightened Buffy at first, had left her feeling wary and hurt. Had made her want to break things off between them –   
‘No more fresh hurt for Buffy, I’ve had enough old hurts, thank you very much.’  
But she couldn’t just stop living, stop feeling. Things don’t work that way. Buffy had to move on or eventually she’d wither and die, consumed by old feelings that were doomed to go nowhere.  
So she had decided to end them, and in doing so try to start something new.

Something good.

Buffy just hoped she could live with the guilt. And the regret that came with moving on.

Someday she might.

Someday.


	2. Wake Up Call: Part 1: (Love You And Leave You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins in the middle of 'The I In Team'; Buffy and Riley had just captured the Polgara demon and then they were swept up in a sexy montage!

Wake Up Call: Part 1 (Love You And Leave You)

 

As Buffy’s eyes fluttered awake, she felt warm and contented and a little spacey. She looked across her bed. Faith, lay on her side looking back at her with a knowing smile.

Buffy frowned, more in puzzlement than alarm. “Faith. You’re not supposed to be in my room.”

Faith’s smile widened as she propped herself up on an elbow, and Buffy watched as her t-shirt stretched taut across her chest under the covers. “Since when do I ever do what I’m supposed to? Rule-breaker, that’s me.”

Buffy didn’t answer; her mind was a little swirly with the fog of sleep. She sat up and absently pulled the covers around her, before she looked around, puzzled. Wasn’t she supposed to be doing something?

Faith chuckled and nudged her with a foot under the covers. “Riley. You were doing Riley, B. Took ya long enough. Goody two-shoes.” She said the last part with a little shake of her head.

Buffy remembered and then looked sadly at Faith. “So this...this is a dream.”

“Uh-huh.” Faith said it slowly, like Buffy was being exceptionally dim. Which apparently, dream-Buffy was. “Look at you, all wicked smart. Figured that one out all by yourself. Waking up in your room, with me. And with me all not being in a coma.”

“Is this a slayer dream?” Buffy said, her voice rising a little in hope. They hadn’t shared a slayer dream since before graduation. She dozed off a couple of times in the hospital in the hope of somehow ‘drifting’ into Faith’s dreams, but nothing had ever happened.

Faith sat up in bed with her, arching her back and stretching her arms above her head elaborately, smiling as Buffy shyly looked away. “Well, this is your dream. And y’are a slayer, so...”

“You know what I mean: are you real?” Buffy knew that was a stupid way of phrasing the question but she didn’t care.

“Does it matter? I could be ‘real Faith’ or I could be a manifestation of your repressed guilt about moving on and such. Or I could be the Djinn.”

Buffy looked sharply at the other girl, eyes narrowing.

Faith smirked and swatted Buffy’s arm lightly. “I’m not ‘kay, so chill. But the other stuff sounds like some o’ that psych bullshit you like so much, so... prob’ly not.”

Buffy sagged slightly, a curious mix of relief and disappointment came over her. “Oh.”

Faith smiled at Buffy, and leaned forward a little, her voice wheedling. “So...c’mon, what was he like? Captain Middle-America?”

Buffy felt her lips curl. “You don’t know? If you were me then you’d know.” Although she was teasing, Buffy was back to being confused again. Wasn’t there a rule that if you knew that you were dreaming, you automatically woke up?

Faith shook her head. “You’re over-thinkin’ it. Which for you is really somethin’ t’see.”

Buffy protested, “Are you sassing me? My own mind is giving me dream-sass. That’s just great. I hate my mind.”

Faith nodded sympathetically, scrunching her face. “As you prove every time ya drink one of those over-priced, syrupy iced mocha’s.”

Buffy ignored the comment and looked over at Faith, taking in her mussed dark curls, fresh face and her smile. “I miss you.”

Faith gave an exaggerated grimace. “Man, he was that bad, huh? You pining for me already?”

Buffy hit Faith with a pillow, or dream-Faith with the representation of a pillow. Stupid dream. 

“Shut up. I like him, okay? You’re just trying to undermine my burgeoning self-confidence in this new relationship.”

Faith laughed huskily as she knocked away the pillow. “Okay, quit it, Blondie. I was teasin’.” As she looked over at Buffy, her expression became more serious. “It’s just... ever since the end of the world didn’t happen, y’haven’t even come by the hospital. What gives?”

Buffy looked down sorrowfully. “I just...couldn’t any more, the guilt was killing me, and I was so miserable. I mean, am I not allowed to be happy? Or... to try and be happy, at least for a little while? ‘Cause it’s actually working: it’s starting to. Is that so wrong?”

Faith shrugged as she flopped back down on the bed, hands folded across her stomach. She smiled sadly. “Beats me.” There was another pregnant pause, before her eyes met Buffy’s. “Getting towards that time. You ready?”

Buffy shook her head, not understanding Faith’s sudden change of tone. “What are you…?”

Faith looked away, and stared up at the ceiling, her face blank, smile gone. “No peace, B. No peace.”

 

*~~*

 

Buffy snapped open her eyes. Morning sunlight streamed across her face. She wasn’t in her room, this was Riley’s place, and she was in his bed. She remembered now.

Ignoring the faint flutter of panic across her mind, she turned over and saw Riley, already awake and lying on his side. He smiled at her.

Buffy relaxed. ‘Oh, Riley’s still here. That’s good. Possibly willing to raise that to great except, I’m dreaming about Faith...Bad, bad Buffy. Really have to snap out of my funk, she’s gone and there’s nothing I can do to change that.’ 

He gave her an affectionate smile. “Hey. What’s the matter? You weren’t expecting to see me?”

She returned his smile. “I never know what to expect.”

They looked at each other for a long moment. Buffy took in his square-cut features, his adorable smile. This was good: real, solid. She leaned forward and kissed him, nice and sweet and long. Not a bad way to start the morning.

After a moment, there was a strange electronic beeping that came from Riley’s bedside table. Buffy sniggered against Riley’s mouth before pulling away. “Your robot bird sounds hungry.” 

Riley grinned as he turned over. “It’s just a reminder to take my vitamins.” He reached over, turned off the alarm before opening a bottle of pills.

“You’re kidding?” she asked slightly incredulously.

She watched as he poured out some water and swallowed a capsule. Like a little boy taking his medicine. ‘Or a six-foot something, muscle-y boy taking his medicine at any rate’.   
She smiled to herself as he turned back and settled down, comfortable.

He sighed. “Sorry.”

She laughed as she reached over and affectionately played with his hair. “Quite the regimental soldier”, she teased.

“I am how they trained me.” He said it lightly, looking more like he wanted to get back to the kissing.

Buffy was curious, she remembered Willow’s questions about the Initiative from last night. If Buffy knew more, that would be good, right? “They? Who’s ‘they’?”

His face was guileless, trusting. “You know, the government. Plucked me out of Special Op training for this.”

Buffy looked pensive, deciding whether to push the issue. A gentle nudge couldn’t hurt, right? She couldn’t imagine ‘monster hunting’ was your typical job opening. “What did they tell you it was for?”

Riley smiled at her question. “Didn’t. In the military you learn to follow orders, not ask questions.”

Buffy shook her head, puzzled. “I don’t understand. Aren’t you curious about all the science and research stuff they’re doing?”

Riley looked at her before just shrugging a little. “I know all I need to know. We’re doing good here. Protecting the public. Removing the sub-terrestrial threat? It’s work worth doing.”

Buffy thought for a moment. She got that Riley was being straight-forward, as honest as he could be, but Willow was right, Buffy needed to test the information that Ethan Rayne had given them on 314, just to see how Riley reacted. 

She tensed: she never really liked it when slayer stuff honed in on her personal life. 

As she opened her mouth to speak the phone rang, with a grunt Riley picked it up and answered. “Riley” He sat up, surprised. “Mr. Giles? Uh, yeah sure, she’s here.”

Buffy eyes widened as she sat upright. She looked alarmed as Riley tried to hand her the phone.

She mouthed ‘No’ and shook her head before Riley insisted. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly as he pushed the phone into her hand. “Hi, Giles” she answered sweetly. “You just caught me popping in to get, uh, the psychology assignments for next week. What’s up?”

Giles’ tone was businesslike. “Ah, Buffy. Good, I’ve been trying to reach you. It’s rather urgent and something that is best discussed face to face. Could you come over as quickly as possible?”

Buffy raised her eyebrows at Riley, but nodded. “Oh, sure. Slayer-stuff?”

He didn’t give anything away, just answered brusquely. “Yes and no. Quick as you can if you please. Goodbye.”

Buffy stared at the phone after he hung up. She guessed it was some sort of emergency. Monster-rampage? Nice for him: Giles tended to spend a lot of time spinning his wheels these days, since information on the djinn had dried up.

The djinn...The Faith dream. She looked over at Riley who smiled at her, bemused. “What was all that about?”

Buffy frowned at the phone as she handed it back. “Oh, slayer-stuff. Giles was big with the vague. Looks like I have to get straight over there. Sorry.”

“Well, I deciphered that it was a business call, with my keen brain. I meant the other stuff, when I handed you the phone. I mean, Mr. Giles knows about us, right?”

Buffy shifted uncomfortably. “Uh, yeah. But he knows about the dating, not about... Its fine, y’know, Giles just looks out for me. Um, he always has.”

Riley nodded, then frowned in worry: “Is he going to give me ‘the talk’ later on?”

Buffy smirked and shook her head. “No. But he might make you some tea and ask about your intentions. I think that’s how things are done in England.”

Riley pretended to look relieved as he got out of bed. “Well, a long as I can prepare myself, I think I can manage an interrogation.”

Buffy was looking around for her top as she saw that Riley was pulling on a t-shirt. “What are you doing? I’m the one who has to leave; you don’t need to go running off anywhere. Unless of course its one of your regimented ‘morning runs’.”

He shot that boyish grin her way. “If you have to get straight over to Mr. Giles, I’ll drive you. Score some boyfriend points.”

“Oh. That’s sweet, thanks. Wasn’t really gonna enjoy that walk.” Buffy shot him a coy look, “For some reason I’m a little tired this morning.”

His smile widened. “Are those more boyfriend points?”

Buffy batted her eyelashes at him. “...Maybe.”

The moment was cut short as the phone rang again. Riley stared at it for a moment then shrugged. “Looks like they just missed us, c’mon.”

 

*~~*

 

Riding with the top down and wind in her hair was a nice way to be refreshed. ‘And the upside being it’s probably way healthier than coffee.’

Buffy liked the way Riley drove. Relaxed and at ease, not reckless, just coolly confident, as he cruised comfortably through traffic that Buffy just knew would freak the hell out of her if she were in his place. He kept one guiding hand on the wheel, and occasionally looked over at her, giving that smile of his, the one that said he couldn’t believe his luck.

Buffy hoped that she could mirror those feelings soon. And she was getting there. She liked Riley a lot: he was funny, sweet, and thoughtful. A bit... earnest sometimes, but that could be nice. Okay, so he wasn’t heart-racingly, blood-pumpingly sexy, but that was also was good, because it was a contrast to...before.

Since her birthday, Buffy had really thrown herself into her relationship with Riley, shutting out thoughts about Faith, and even neglecting her friends to some extent, which was bad, true, but it would only be for a little while. They understood that she’d been alone for a long time now, too long actually.

And if Willow ever found somebody new, or if Xander decided to ditch Anya, (here’s hoping) and find another girl, Buffy hoped that she would be a good friend and understand enough to allow them some space to explore... stuff. To lose themselves in good-time feelings, like Buffy was doing.

Riley looked over at her. “Looks kinda busy up there?”

Buffy blinked slowly before smiling. “Hmn? Oh, just my brain switching modes.” She tapped her temple, “Takes a little time to reboot.”

“Well, times up. We’re here.” He eased the car slowly up onto the curb. They were on the street next to Giles’ apartment block. Buffy looked at her watch. Record time.

“Wow. You’re fast, yet safe. How do you do that?”

“Well, when they talk about ‘manpower’, that’s what they’re usually refer... Wait, you are referring to my driving skills, right?”

She smiled sweetly. “Correct.” 

After a quick glance for oncoming traffic, she opened the passenger door and stepped out onto the street, walking around the sidewalk on Riley’s side. She leaned into the car, cupping the back of his head before giving him a long, lingering kiss on the mouth. She moaned softly before pulling back and smiling again. “Thanks for the ride,” she murmured.

“Don’t mention it.” Riley looked into her eyes expectantly, “Y’know, if you want I could come with and help out? If it’s slayer related...”

“Uh-uh. No way. You already heard the call of duty, which you ignored. Now duty is probably wondering why you aren’t returning her calls and is now flirting with...honour or...shooting things, y’know, one of those other military virtues.”

Riley nodded slowly as he got that far away look in his eye. “I do enjoy shooting things.”

Buffy laughed. “So go, someone somewhere needs a shelf putting up. Man-power”, she added in way of explanation.

Riley nodded as he started the car. “I’ll call you later. Be careful.”

“Bye.” She gave a contented wave as the car pulled away and watched as he took off down the street, headed back to the college. Buffy turned to enter the apartment complex before pausing, feeling her hairs suddenly stand on end, as though she were being watched.

She frowned and looked up and down the street. There was hardly anybody around at this time of the morning. Giles’ neighbours were all a bunch of sleepy late-risers anyhow, not many joggers or rat-racers around here. Just a kid riding a skateboard on the other side of the street and a couple further down who had stopped to play with their dog, nothing dangerous.

With a shrug and a bounce, she skipped down the steps and over to his door, and without bothering to knock she walked in. After all, if Giles was phoning her, he was dressed and, ye gods, hopefully alone.

Immediately, Buffy saw Giles standing pensively by the kitchen area, unhappily munching on some sort of health food bar. Xander and Anya sat on the couch looking bored, but Xander brightened when she entered.

Spike was also there, his ‘daytime jogging’ blanket thrown over the table. He gave her his patented dirty look before looking exasperated at Giles. “Great, wonder-britches is here, now can we get down to it?”

Buffy’s good mood soured. “What are you doing here Spike? Apart from standing around, being annoying?”

“He’s being hunted,” Xander piped up, “Your boyfriend’s army buddies have got him hopping about.”

Buffy turned to Giles in disbelief as she gestured at Spike. “This. This is what you thought was an immediate emergency. ‘Cause it’s kind of the opposite.”

“Oi! And what do you think ‘appens to you when your fancy man finds out you’ve been harbouring a known terror of the underworld.”

Xander couldn’t help but chime in. “I’d put the emphasis on ‘former’ there, Spike.”

Buffy turned to Spike and smiled sweetly. “And how will he know any of that after I’ve finished sweeping up your remains?”

Spike took a step back and looked wary. “You’re bluffing.”

As usual when it came to Spike, within minutes Buffy felt like reaching for the nearest weapon. “And you’d be wise not to threaten...”

Giles sighed. “Alright, that’s enough. Buffy, Spike’s arrival is purely coincidental I assure you. My news is far more vital than that. I...had a phone call this morning...”

Anya interrupted. “He won’t say from who. But he’s been crabbier than usual, and he’s eaten four of Xander’s currency bricks.”

“Health food bars, sweetie”, Xander corrected her gently.

Anya replied. “Which you will trade for currency, I don’t care what they do.”

Buffy threw up her arms. “Will somebody please tell me why I’m here before I decide to arm myself?”

Giles rubbed his forehead. “It’s... Faith. She, ah, woke up. Last night. She beat somebody up, took their wallet and disappeared out of the hospital. No one knows where she is.”

Buffy was stunned. “Faith..?” Faith was awake. She was alive and awake and moving around. ‘And hitting people?’

Xander’s reaction was immediate agitation. “Hey now, why didn’t you tell us this sooner?”

“Because I only received the phone call this morning, and wanted to tell everybody together,” he said patiently. “I, ah, rang your dorm room earlier but there was no answer. Have you seen Willow this morning?” he asked Buffy.

She shook her head. “I came straight over. But I don’t think Faith would...”

“She might.” Xander replied anxiously, “She might be gunning for any one of us. Probably me.”

Buffy shook her head. “The first thing Faith would do is confront me. She’s not exactly low profile girl.” She hoped she sounded surer than she felt. Faith had been awake for hours and Buffy hadn’t known. She’d been... busy.

‘When am I gonna learn. Bad things happen when I have sex.’

Except she didn’t know that this was a ‘bad thing’ exactly, it didn’t feel bad. It felt... mixed. To see Faith again would be, well, a miracle. To see her, to hear her talk – two things Buffy thought she wouldn’t experience for a very long time – would be wonderful. But there was also the fact that this wasn’t ‘her’ Faith. She wasn’t sure what would happen. And then there was the whole Riley situation...

She shook off those thoughts. “First off, I’ll find Willow, check that she’s okay, then I’ll patrol, let Faith make the first move.”

Xander muttered to himself. “She does like making the first move.”

Anya finally made the connection. “Oh, then this is the girl you had sex with before me?” Xander flinched.

“No she di…!” Buffy cut in, before remembering. She looked contrite, “Actually you’re right, she did.”

Xander looked searchingly at Buffy. “Riley and his pals might come in handy when it comes to the whole ‘dealing with Faith’ thing.”

Buffy didn’t particularly like that idea. The Initiative was equipped to deal with demons, not slayers, and there was stuff she still didn’t know about them. She trusted Riley, but... No. She’d prefer to keep things untangled for now if she could.

Buffy put those thoughts to one side and looked at Giles. “Maybe. But I have to find her first. I mean, we don’t know where she is, or what she feeling... She could be terrified. Maybe she doesn’t even remember stuff. Or she does and she’s sorry, hiding and alone somewhere?”

Giles voice was tentative. “It’s possible.” 

Spike chose this moment to speak up. “Judging by the quivering your boy,” he gestured at Xander, “...Is doing, I’m thinking you’re being a bit ‘glass-half full’ about this bint.”

Buffy didn’t appreciate his commentary. “Shut up, Spike.”

Xander protested. “Her ‘boy’? I’m not her ‘boy’!”

Anya put her hand protectively on his shoulder. “He’s my boy.” She nodded at Buffy, “And you be sure to make that clear to this ‘Faith’ woman, he’s moved on.”

Xander grouched. “I’m no one’s boy. I’m a man.”

Spike jeered. “A cowering man if I’m seeing things right.”

Xander jabbed a finger defensively. “Hey! You don’t know this girl, okay. She’s a crazy man-hungry skank, and she’s had a taste of the Xander. I’m not safe.”

Buffy flinched at Xander’s description and snapped. “Then go and cower in your basement.” 

Ignoring Xander’s hurt, she gestured at the door and then to Spike. “As you can see we have actual important things that we actually care about. So...I think in your culture the phrase goes something like ‘Sod...’”

Spike waved a hand impatiently and jabbed at his back. “I’ve got something in my bleedin’ shoulder woman! And I’m not going anywhere ‘til it’s dealt with. Bunch o’those trigger-happy lunatics are probably on their way here now to do me in.”

Buffy wanted to talk privately with Giles, but there was zero chance of that happening with Spike throwing a cockney tantrum in Giles’ apartment. For all Buffy knew, this was what Riley had been called away for and was now on his way back.

She scowled at Spike. “Fine. Giles? Fetch me a knife, preferably one that you wouldn’t mind losing.”

“Very well” Giles said cautiously.

“You be gentle now,” Spike warned her, growling.

Buffy thought about it. “Well, I’ll be fast, which seems to be your main concern. But don’t worry; only about seventy percent of me is actually going to really enjoy this.”

Spike sneered at her. “You blonde bit...”

Buffy slammed a fist into his face so he went crashing to the floor. “Okay, maybe eighty.” She held out her hand and Giles handed her a knife. With slayer strength, Buffy should be able to dig out any bullet no problem.   
She just hoped this was as easy as Faith made it look.

 

*~~*

 

Xander came back from the bathroom still looking queasy. “Okay, the tracer’s flushed. Plus the contents of my stomach...and a chunk of Spike.”

Spike groaned from where he still lay on the floor. “Soddin’ hell.”

Buffy got up from her where she was crouched. “Spike, you’re safe, now shut up and lay still.” She turned to Giles, “We need to talk.”

She then looked at Xander. “Listen, Xand. I actually do think it’s a good idea for you to lay low, Faith doesn’t know where you live so you should be safe there. I’ll patrol tonight; see if I can’t draw her out. Tomorrow we’ll see where we are and rethink stuff. Sound good?”

Xander still looked a little wide-eyed at the bloody mess that was Spike’s back. “Hey, I’ll lay so low I’ll technically be underground... Actually, I will be, so... Plus, when did you get so damn scary?”

Buffy shrugged. “What? Oh. He, uh, spoiled my morning.”

Xander looked at Buffy knowingly. “Are you sure you don’t mean Faith?”

‘Oh boy...’ “Faith...I can handle.” She turned to Giles, “Giles, could I get a minute?”

They left Xander and Anya and walked down the corridor, stepping into the privacy of his bathroom. Buffy watched Giles close the door as she tried to manage her growing anxiety. “Is there anything else?”

Giles understood her meaning immediately. “No, you know what I know. First thing this morning, I was contacted by the hospital because, as we discussed, I was to be her emergency contact if Faith’s condition ever... changed. They told me what had happened and asked me if I’d seen her, if she had made any sort of contact. She hadn’t.”

“When did they say she woke up?”

Giles leaned against the sink as he cleaned his glasses. “She disappeared between two and four yesterday morning. It appears as though they were a tad slow in checking on her. When they found that poor fellow the janitor they must have made the connection.”

“But she hasn’t... hurt anybody else?”

“Not so far.” Giles shook his head, “But the police, no doubt, will be out in force looking for her.”

Buffy screwed her determination. “Then we have to find her before they do.”

“Yes, quite. For both their sakes.” Giles hesitated, “Buffy... please bear in mind that Faith...this Faith isn’t...”

Buffy was firm. “I know Giles, I’m clear on this. But I also know... I just know she can be a good person. I just have to give her a chance.”

“Then I hope she takes it,” Giles replied gently, nodding his head in sympathy. “So, what is your plan?”

Buffy gestured to herself. “Firstly, change. Then I might blow off my classes and check out Faith’s old haunts until the sun goes down. Then I’ll patrol and act all bait-y.”

With that she walked out of the kitchen to find not only Xander and Anya had left, but Spike too, without so much as a ‘Thank you for brutally stabbing me in the back several times’. 

Some people.

She turned back to Giles. “Look, I know you said things with the Djinn ended in a big, solid roadblock-thing but, with Faith being awake now and me not being able to...explain any kind of sitch to the gang, I think maybe we could uh, review or go... over stuff.” She knew she sounded way too vague about all of this.

Giles sighed. “I’m not sure there are any avenues that I haven’t already tried...”

Buffy interrupted him, nervously. “There’s something else. Last night, I had a dream...about Faith”, she ventured awkwardly. “It wasn’t, she wasn’t real, I don’t think, but she said something to me before I woke up... I think it was...’No peace’.”

“Sounds rather ominous,” Giles mused.

“It was the same thing I heard after the wish was undone. This creepy whispering voice saying it, ‘No peace’. Whatever this thing wants, Faith is a definitely part of its plan. We have to get more information, find out why it wants her.”

“Well,” Giles reasoned, “Faith is technically the slayer, the last in the line of chosen. Or, maybe it’s more than that – perhaps something about her is... unique, special.”

“Like what?”

“Well, some slayers have different abilities: they vary from chosen to chosen, girl to girl. You, for example, have been known to have prophetic dreams, useful ones as it happens, as the recent business with the Gentlemen showed. Not every slayer has that ability.”

“Score one for me”, Buffy said lightly, “but we know this genie has met a slayer before right? Marion, was it?”

“Merewyn. I remember, the Saxon girl who saved the monks from the monastery. But it seems that those accounts were absent from her Watcher’s account of her tales.”

“Well, maybe he forgot to write it down? Maybe, like me, she’s super busy all the time and that was just, like ‘a day in the life’ or something.”

Giles chewed thoughtfully on his glasses as he slipped into Watcher mode. “No. I believe that the, ah, other Giles was correct in his summations that somebody is hiding accounts of the djinn’s activities throughout history.”

Buffy feigned a scowl. “I knew you’d say that. You’re always taking his side. Always agreeing with yourself.”

Giles replied with dry amusement. “Yes, well, ah, it is nice to have an intelligent second opinion to fall back on.”

Suddenly Buffy remembered something. “The First!”

Giles gave her a puzzled look. “Buffy?”

“Ooh, I’m so stupid. That thing you said about second...The First, the second time around said something. It was ranting away in this cave it had trapped me in, and it mention the djinn, not by name, which is why I kinda, well, forgot. But it said...” Buffy racked her memory, “that he had a, um, ‘Hook in my soul’, which I guess was true, with the weakness and dizziness. And that...’the last time he got free, kingdoms fell and thousands died, plus slayers.” She smiled triumphantly, “So... look for other gaps in the slayer chronicle things... slayers that died under mysterious circumstances. Maybe you can see a pattern, one that Faith fits.”

“Perhaps,” Giles paced, “although it sounds like this thing is... imprisoned, restrained somehow. That could be of vital importance.” He frowned sternly at Buffy, “Why didn’t you mention this before?”

Buffy pouted under his gaze. “Hey, I-I mentioned it to ‘other-Giles’, I just... thought I told you too, okay. You try having two sets of memories! A-and I came up with it now didn’t I?”

Giles let out a long-suffering sigh. “Yes, well it’s something.”

“Good,” Buffy chirped as she headed towards the door, “now I’m going to play to my strengths and go and look for my possibly-psychotic ex. I’ll check in later.”

 

*~~*

 

Buffy returned to her dorm to see Willow in the corridor, obviously just returning from class. She called out to her friend in relief. “Willow!” 

Willow turned her head as she opened the door. “Oh. Hey Buffy. You’re running kinda late. Busy?”

Buffy nodded as she followed her inside. “Yep. Feisty demon.”

Willow grinned as she took off her book bag and sat on the bed. “Strange nickname for your boyfriend you got there.”

Buffy smiled in return. “Riley was a perfect gentleman. Or a feisty gentleman anyway. No demony-ness to speak of.” Buffy’s smile slipped as it was replaced with apprehensiveness. “Listen, sorry about bailing on you guys at The Bronze last night.”

Willow looked unhappy. “Yeah...that’s...I’m...Don’t worry about it. So...”

Buffy curled her legs under her as she sat down on her bed opposite Willow, nervously smoothing out the comforter as she settled. “Actually I’m glad I caught you. There’s news...that I need to...Um, Faith’s awake.”

Willow blinked in surprise. “Oh...Oh! That’s...Is that why you were out so late last night?”

“No, I was just at Giles’, he called this morning. He, uh, couldn’t reach you to tell you to come over. He was worried...we all were.” Buffy glanced curiously at Willow’s un-slept-in bed. “Where were you anyway?”

Willow gave a tight, awkward smile that Buffy saw too often these days. “Just...uh, studying at the library. So, what are you gonna do, about Faith I mean?”

Buffy nodded determinedly. “The plan, as it stands, is to check out her usual haunts, find her and then... deal with her.” She looked at Willow expectantly, “Still working on the details obviously. Any suggestions?”

“Well, if I have a vote, I’d definitely like to see punching as a key part of the plan.” Willow nodded, “Punching is good.”

What else had Buffy expected? 

“Yeah... Good on paper. Punching is an option, there’s no denying it. But the point is; you shouldn’t worry about Faith, okay?”

Willow made a face. “Well, I don’t. Not really. When it comes to Faith I only tend to worry about you... and me, it has to be said. Being held at knifepoint? Kinda sticks in the memory.” She sighed, “It’s a shame. That was the funnest coma ever.”

Buffy pushed down the twinge of hurt at the comment: she knew that Willow was blissfully unaware of Buffy’s many, many hospital visits, and it really wouldn’t do any good to bring them up now.

Putting on her cheery face, Buffy stood up. “Tell you what, give me a little while to freshen up and you can have a slayer escort anywhere on campus. How’s that sound?”

Willow’s smile returned. “That’d be nice. You can tell me all about last night. The Riley bits, not the, eh, oogley demon bits.”

Buffy nodded as she grabbed her towel and bathrobe from her closet and went across the hallway to the bathroom, pondering the situation as she went.

She still so clearly remembered the time when Faith and Willow and Xander had been close friends: when the brunette slayer was just one of the gang, watching their backs, and offering words of encouragement. When Buffy had trusted her to keep them safe.

And now? Both her friends seemed awfully eager for Buffy to stop Faith, by beating the crap out of her or by turning her over to the Initiative. It was understandable, but also just too depressing.

‘Well, in the end they’ll both follow my lead. If I can reach Faith, get her to trust in me, get her on my side again... and then things might not be so bad. And someday...Someday what? We’ll all hang out, big laughs? Yeah, because Xander and Angel had been best buds after Angel lost, then regained his soul...

Buffy frowned as she undressed and stepped into the shower stall.  
Faulty analogy, since Xander had always disliked Angel. But Xander and Willow had gotten along fine with Faith to begin with: it was only after Gwendolyn Post that Faith decided to give everybody the cold shoulder and Buffy hadn’t really felt like forcing the issue.

Then, of course there were the things that Buffy had only caught the second time around, such as Willow’s insecurities about Buffy and Faith’s slayer bond, not trusting the strength of their own friendship. Plus there was what Faith did to Xander, both times. 

But now?  
Buffy poured some shower gel onto her hand as she stepped under the spray, closing her eyes as she ran her hands across her arms and shoulders. Focus on one thing at a time. First, find Faith. So, where would she go? Her old apartment? Buffy was pretty sure somebody new was living there now, so she should go there first. But afterwards...the town hall, the high school, or what was left of it, The Bronze maybe? Or should she focus on the graveyards, crypts and abandoned places that Faith would hide out in?

Buffy pictured herself searching the graveyards, combing the streets, before finding Faith alone somewhere. The brunette would turn, wary of an attack, but Buffy would talk to her and gently tell her that everything would be alright. She would tell Faith she wasn’t alone anymore, that she was safe.

Then Faith would break down, her walls cracking just like before, and Buffy would hug her and hold her close and cradle the shivering, pale girl.   
She would smell Faith’s hair as she smoothed it, comforting her; she’d listen to her strong heartbeat; feel the warmth of Faith’s body pressed up against her. Buffy would tilt Faith’s chin up to meet her gaze, look deep into her eyes, now alive and sparkling, but still so sad. She would murmur soft words of sympathy and encouragement and then gently press her lips against Faith’s own, comforting her. In every unspoken way, she would show Faith that she was now protected and loved and cared for as she tenderly stroked her finger down Faith’s face, following the line of her throat as her hand followed the curves of the other girl’s form from memory...

Buffy blinked as she realised what she was doing, jerking her hands away from where they lingered, softly caressing the tops of her thighs. She let out a shameful, shaky breath.

‘What the hell is wrong with me? That...isn’t going to happen, it’s not. I’m with Riley and Faith isn’t even...’

No, Buffy wouldn’t lie to herself. She now knew that, in all likelihood, Faith had always had strong feelings for her. Maybe Faith couldn’t express them properly, but they had been there and on some level Buffy had known that. She’d always known that, but had ignored it.

‘Just...keep it simple. Find Faith, talk to her, reason with her, and explain that things are different. Then...take it from there, see what happens.’

Not daring to remain in the shower any longer, Buffy turned off the water before drying herself off quickly and stepping into her robe.   
She had a busy day ahead of her.

*~~*

After dressing in an outfit that was both stylish and combat ready (just in case), the two of them left the dorm and headed for the centre of campus. 

Buffy casually checked out the look she’d settled on: a cute, diaphanous pink blouse over a dark tank top, dark pants and her leather jacket. Her hair was tied back into a loose (but hopefully attractive) arrangement. She hoped that Willow hadn’t noticed Buffy carefully applying fresh lip-gloss and eyeliner to go Faith hunting, because, really, if pressed, Buffy had no answer to that question.

‘I’m just prepared. If I look good, then I feel good. And therefore… ready to fight? Urgh, my self-rationalisation sucks.’

Buffy and Willow now strolled aimlessly across campus, making their way to the quad for lack of a better plan.   
Buffy glanced sidelong at Willow. “So...Where were we?”

Willow grinned. “Uh...ooh, Riley bits!”

Buffy scowled in jest. “I’m not discussing Riley’s bits.”

Still grinning, Willow made an impatient face. “No! Not his bits, his parts! I mean, the Riley parts of last night. What happened?”

Buffy beamed. “Well, after we took down the polka demon, we... there might’ve been slight... happenings.”

Willow looked like she was about to burst with excitement. “Ooh, I love this part. Where it’s all new and everything’s a discovery? So, detail? I-I mean, not details, no diagrams for this girl, just...a blurry, out-of-focus photograph is fine?”

Buffy smiled to herself. “It was...nice. It was really nice. And intense.”

“Well, that’s good. Because it’s been a while.” Willow looked sympathetically at her friend, “It’s about time you got some lovin’.”

“You’re telling me. I would’ve liked a little more, maybe, but then Giles called and I had to scramble.”

“Are you going to tell Riley about Faith?”

Buffy shrugged. “I guess I’ll have to eventually. I mean, I managed to edit her out of all the Angel-y parts I told him. Just vagueness, but no flat-out lies.”

Willow looked thrown: “Why did you do that? I mean, Angel was kinda your...well, he was the big vampire in your closet right?”

‘Because retelling it would’ve been way too painful.’ 

“I figured one morally shades-of-grey person from my past was enough for Riley to cope with. Dating a vampire is one thing, trying to kill somebody...”

Willow, being a good friend, jumped to her defence. “But there were circumstances, Buffy. It wasn’t like, in cold blood or anything.”

Buffy shook her head. “But it was, Will. It was bloody and pre-meditated and all those other bad words you hear on cop shows. I just... I don’t know if Riley would understand.”

“He would if he met her”, Willow grumbled, “but I get it. It’s a strange situation. And at least you’re not alone in this. The police are all over the place. Hey, maybe we’ll get lucky and they’ll nab her. With tasers and batons and stuff. Throw Faith in the slammer before you find her.”

Buffy mulled the image in her mind as the two of them walked down the quad steps. 

Faith was too smart to just walk around in broad daylight. And besides, Buffy doubted the cops would be any sort of match for the other slayer. They’d just end up getting hurt, or worse, which would fall into the category of very bad news.

Buffy skirted her way past a group of flyer waving students as she and Willow approached the centre of the quad. In front of them people gathered around the campus notice boards, Willow seemed to be content to wander over there and browse.   
Buffy nodded thoughtfully as she decided to humour her friend. “I suppose. The pressure is definitely high. Though if I were her, I’d get out of Dodge post-haste.”

The girl facing the notice board in front of her turned around and Faith was standing there, dressed all in black, eyes bright and alive and cold. “You’re not me.”

Buffy froze. ‘Or, could be I underestimated Faith’s smartness.’


	3. Wake Up Call: Part 2 (Days Gone Bye)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens simultaneously with Part 1 and is Faith's POV. Such skillful weaving of a tale has rarely been witnessed...

Wake Up Call: Part 2 (Days Gone Bye)

 

The nurse hummed to herself as she checked the patient’s catheter for the second time of the night shift. She never liked to remain long in this part of the hospital. Lack of funding had left the basement level in a decrepit state: largely abandoned, it had a decidedly creepy air to it, a place to put overflowing files and damaged hospital equipment and not much else.

Except the occasional patient.

To her knowledge, the girl was the only patient even on this ward, ignored by doctors and efficiently (if coldly) managed by most of the nursing staff.  
Of course she’d heard all the rumours: that the girl had been brought in under mysterious circumstances, suffering from all sorts of terrible injuries. The Mayor himself had been seen grieving over her the day she had been admitted. But later there had been rumours of an ‘inappropriate’ relationship of some sort, but after the Mayor’s tragic death it had become swamped by all the other theories that circulated: corruption at the Mayor’s office, police obstructions, and criminal cover-ups.

What was certain was that this girl had done bad things – the way the cops edged around the details with all the doctors only confirmed most people’s suspicions about the girl.

Bad seed. Mental disorders. Violent. Murderous. Killer.

And yet, there was something still so compelling and heartbreaking about how the girl clung to life. Unwanted and uncared for, she lay as if waiting for something – or someone.

At first, the nurse thought it had been the blonde visitor, the young woman who, curiously, has shown obvious affection for the mystery girl. She’d read to her, and talked at length to her about nonsense things. The young woman had even left a box of possessions for her that she’d made sure was kept safe and undisturbed.

But that lone visitor was gone for over a month now and still, the child – Faith – slept on, with no more interest.

The nurse smoothed the bed sheet one last time before turning to leave.

She easily brushed past by the dark hooded figure that lurked at the entrance to the room, breezing by him as she hummed, oblivious to his presence.

With a slight turn of the head the hooded figure watched her depart, observing as she made for other distant parts of the hospital. She would be gone until shift change, hours from now. With a muttered phrase, the cloaking spell was ended and the dark form approached the sleeping girl. These days the figure preferred to concentrate on one spell at a time, and this next one would be difficult.

It was time.

 

*~~*

 

“So, are you going to the Bronze tonight?”

Faith glanced around in her chair. “Huh?”

Buffy leaned over and pulled the lollipop out of her mouth with a smile, exaggerating her next words. “You. Going. Bronze. Tonight.”

Faith blinked blankly as Buffy’s glossy, peach-shaded lips articulated every word. “Uh... probably. Where’s the teacher... think she’s late?”

Buffy was impatient. “C’mon, you’ve so got to be there, right gang?”

“Yeah, sure.” Willow said in a dull voice as she craned to look at the two girls.

“Uh-huh, you gotta see me put my moves on the dance floor.” Xander mimed a slow shimmy in the seat behind Buffy. He was such a dork.

Buffy rolled her eyes and said, with a knowing voice, “You can’t put moves on the dance floor Xand, it’s not gonna date you. It’s... a floor. And if it did then... the club would probably fall down.” She gave Faith a questioning look before shrugging.

Xander slouched in his seat. “Fine, show my moves, whatever. Miss Peta... Pedan... I’m gonna look the word you are up, right after... wherever we are now.”

“Biology.” Willow piped up helpfully; she was still facing the front of the class like a geek, even though Miss Dormer hadn’t arrived yet.

“What are we even doing today?” Buffy asked with a frown as she fiddled busily with a goofy looking sparkly pink pen.

Before Willow could say anything, Faith read aloud what was written on the board. “‘Same sex relationships’.”

Buffy scrunched up her face. “Oh. Totally gross.” For some reason, Faith felt a queasiness settle in her stomach.

Xander seemed to perk up. “Hey, maybe I won’t sleep through this class after all.”

Buffy huffed as she crossed her legs under her desk, showing a lot of smooth, tanned thigh under her short pale blue skirt. “Why can’t we do anything practical to real life, like, girl-vampire relations?” She smirked, her eyes lighting up.

Willow, of course, agreed. “Or girl-werewolf relations.”

Faith tried to look on the bright side. “You don’t know. You might learn somethin’ new.”

Buffy made a sour face, like she wished Faith hadn’t spoken, so Faith looked away hurriedly, just in time to see Miss Dormer enter. Tall, elegant, old, English – pretty nice for a teacher. And, unlike most, she seemed to actually like Faith.

She spoke up in a crisp voice. “Good morning class, and settle down please. Now, today we will be looking at the indefinable qualities that attract one member of the same gender to another. It could be hormonal, a synching of personalities, or a crush, but more often that not it’s a shared bond that goes far deeper than that.”

Faith listened with rapt interest. A small, secret part of her hoped that Buffy was doing the same.

Then the windows came crashing in, sending shards of glass everywhere as three leather-clad, rough looking dudes landed in the middle of class, faces twisted and demonic. The other students started freaking out, scrambling for safety and crying as the men lunged at them randomly, growling threats under their breath.

Faith pushed her chair back on instinct. Unlike most people, she didn’t panic. Slayers always knew what to do in a situation like this. But still...“Vampires. In day time? What gives?”

Buffy sighed. “I don’t care. It’s finally something I can poke.” She stood up, flipped her desk over and snapped off two of the legs like it was nothing. Buffy stalked towards all three of them with a bounce of her pigtails, “Not that I don’t appreciate lesson-critiquing as much as the next girl, but couldn’t you be just a little bit less violent?” She easily blocked a wild swing from a guy twice her size and shoved him backwards, “Dumb mook.”

People were still screaming as Faith reacted. Grunting, she flipped her table over and stomped on one of the legs until it grudgingly snapped in two. She picked up the jagged length and ran after B… uffy to back her up. She saw one of the vampires trying to get a shot at Buffy’s back, and Faith grinned as she grabbed him, swung him around and punched him with all her strength.

 

Her blow caught him in his ugly mug, but got no reaction. He grabbed her by the wrist, and seized her neck with his free hand, lifting Faith into the air, before slamming her down onto one of the desks like a ragdoll. Pain shot through her back as he bent low over her, baring a row of pointed teeth. Faith struggled but she had no strength: her muscles were weak and she cried out as her body was pushed down with pathetic ease.

The stake dropped from her fingers as the vampire’s vicelike grip tightened. He leered at her. “For Kakistos we live...for Kakistos we...” Then, he exploded into dust. Faith blinked, crying out as she fell off of the table onto the floor, spitting out blood and vampire dust as she landed.

“Faith, what are you doing, you could’ve been hurt?”

Faith looked up to see Buffy standing over her, pale-blue skirt, white cardigan over peach blouse. Her face was twisted in puzzled concern as she looked down at her. The class around was still in chaos, panicked cries filling the air.

Faith still felt breathless as she struggled to her feet. “I was backin’ ya up... but, my strength... I don’t know what happened...”

Buffy blinked in confusion before a slow smile spread across her face. “You think... that you’re the slayer.”

Faith shrugged. “‘S me, here t’help. But... I...” She stopped; the noises around her were changing into something else. Buffy’s smile became colder.

“I’m the slayer, Faith. ‘One girl in all the world’, remember?” Buffy leaned closer, her eyes cold. “There’s a word for people like you. Loser.”

It was then that Faith realised that everybody around her wasn’t screaming anymore. They were laughing, jeering, pointing.

At her.

Faith looked around at all the familiar faces looking her way. Willow and Xander... and others, Tommy and Kenny from Boston, not Sunnydale, because she remembered that she never went to school in Sunnydale. She didn’t belong here.

“You belong in Boston, Faith.” She felt a hand grab her shoulder and spin her around, “With me.”  
She saw Miss Dormer, looking like she had at the end, naked and caked in blood standing there talking to her, even though the horrific wounds that Faith could see meant that she couldn’t be doing either.

Diane’s broken, croaking voice continued as her grip on Faith’s arm became cold. “You failed, Faith. That’s why you’re here. You always fail.”

Faith felt her legs give way as she collapsed into blackness.

 

*~~*

 

The figure stood next to the bed, arms outstretched. A reddish black light pulsed between them, enveloping the girl as crackles of energy surged across her form jerking her as she struggled. Her muscles spasmed and clenched as they grew strong. The girl clearly wasn’t ready to awaken – her body was getting stronger but her thoughts, her fears, were keeping her chained to oblivion. By accelerating the healing process, the figure knew it was risking damaging her further. It was a bigger possibility than initially believed.

But the being also sensed a fire there, deep down in her – the reason for all the attention and focus on this girl. Her promise for something greater.

That was what must be tested, trusted in, for the spell to work. The girl would face all her fears, and only then would she be ready to face the world again, and the part she would play in it.

The figure redoubled its efforts.

 

*~~*

 

“I’m glad you came”, Buffy murmured into Faith’s ear. The two of them swayed in time to the music. Some band was playing a moody emo tune up on stage. Faith didn’t care, ‘cause Buffy seemed to like it.

The blonde girl had her arms draped around Faith’s neck, her head dipped close and contented.  
She was wearing the dress she’d worn at homecoming, and it left her shoulders and neck bare and smooth. Faith brushed her hand across her satiny skin.

 

“Don’t usually dance this way” she said awkwardly. She was afraid of treading on Buffy’s dainty feet.

Buffy pulled back so she could look Faith in the eyes. “Well I do. It’s a nice change of pace from all that grinding on the boys.”

Faith realised that they were drawing a lot of attention, people sitting at tables were looking on, and a space had formed around them on the dance floor. Faith wiggled her eyebrows. “Hope the boys don’t get jealous.”

Buffy shook her head sadly. “It’s not the boys I’m worried about.”

“Me? No sweat. Get some, get gone. You can’t trust... anybody, I guess.”

Buffy smirked before leaning forward and affectionately rubbed her nose against Faith’s. “Cynic.”

Faith didn’t know how such a simple gesture could make her heart beat faster. She was such a sap. “That’s me. Tough as they come.”

Buffy grinned and teased. “Apart from your soft, squishy underbelly.”

Faith’s grin widened. “Now you’re just gettin’ dirty. Tryin’ t’turn me on?”

Buffy’s smile faded and that sad look reappeared again. “It’s too late for that. You said I was just like you, remember?”

Faith’s grin faltered; she frowned at Buffy’s tone. “What’s that got to-?”

But Buffy was looking past her to somebody approaching, a shadow drifting through the crowds. The music stopped as people parted. The figure stepped in close to them both and his face caught the light. 

Angel – face twisted, forehead bumpy, eyes piercing. “Buffy. Can I cut in?” His voice sounded cold and amused.

He handed something to Buffy.

With the overhead lights glinting in its steel, the knife looked sharper and deadlier and more beautiful than ever. 

Faith felt sick, as her stomach grew cold like there was something squirming inside her. She couldn’t move.

Buffy’s voice was sad, but determined. “You’re a killer, Faith. And if I’m just like you... then you’ve got this coming.”

The blade pierced her, slid deep. Easily and cleanly, it didn’t seem to require any strength at all.

Faith let go of Buffy and staggered backwards, fell to her knees. The watery feeling in her stomach spread through her legs, making them weak and numb. She pressed her forehead against the dance floor, felt wetness on her cheek.

The music started up again and Angel took Buffy in his arms and led her away.

“B...”

Faith watched them dance, spinning around elegantly, circling Faith. Buffy gazed up adoringly into Angel’s vamp-face. She didn’t look anywhere else.

Faith felt like she was falling, plummeting through air and space and time. Weightless, she felt nothing but pain.

And then nothing but darkness.

 

*~~*

 

The monitor beeped in alarm as spike after spike appeared on the screen. Faith jerked in her bed, nerves screaming as her mind played nightmares over and over again. The hooded figure struggled to maintain the spell’s energy as it played over the slayer. She was resisting more than any other subject – her demons were strong and fierce things that writhed and snapped. And her life force was... potent.

She was the one. She had to be.

But she was not yet ready. Almost, but not quite. One last push should do it. The figure called on more reserves and black veins of energy flowed through the red-tinged air, disappearing into Faith’s body.

 

*~~*

 

Buffy’s bedroom was bright and cheerful as they undertook the comforting ritual of making the bed. “Clean sheet. Like Summer.” Buffy said with a soft smile.

Faith smiled back in mild reproach. “I wouldn’t know.”

A look of guilt or regret crossed Buffy’s face. “Right. I forgot.”

Faith finished smoothing her end of the sheet down. “I noticed.”Her voice was soft, not accusatory; she didn’t want to spoil the moment. It was too precious.  
They smoothed out the bedspread, tucking down the corners as they moved closer together.  
Then a bloodstain dripped and spread across the pristine white of the cotton sheets. “Damn. Just when we made it so nice.”  
Faith looked down at her stomach, which burned with an itchy heat. “Are you ever gonna take this thing out?”  
Buffy’s hand is on the jutting handle of the blade. She looks into Faith’s eyes, all warmth gone from her gaze, and twists the blade hard.

...

Faith was wearing her best summer dress. She was lying on her side, enjoying the sun, the picnic and the company. “You think it’s gonna rain?”

The Boss lay across from her, also on his side, dressed in relaxed Sunday best. He wipes his mouth with a napkin. “Nonsense. There’s not a cloud in the sky. Now eat your sandwich.”

Faith gave a little shrug; she knew she was being silly. “I don’t know, it just seems to start raining right about now.”

He gently chided her with a shake of his head. “You’re too young and too pretty a girl to start wearing worry lines on your face.”

Faith smile at that, feels herself start to relax, and enjoys her sandwich. She’s safe here, with all the time in the world.

Then she appears out of nowhere. The Slayer. Cold and menacing and ruthless as she ruins everything. Faith feels powerful tremors of panic seizes hold of her, feels the numbing chill of fear as she sees The Mayor die right in front of her.  
“I told you I had things to do.”

Faith scrambles away and runs for her life.

...

A chase through darkness, shadowed shapes loom in the night. Faith runs because she doesn’t know what else to do. Blind panic sets in; she always ends up running.

It would have always come to this, but this is the first time it has happened. Buffy is coming, she’s really coming, even though she’s already taken everything that matters from Faith. She’s relentless, never tiring. Faith trips, hits a gravestone and then plunges into an open grave.

She lands painfully on packed dirt. She tries to get up, even though she’s too scared and hurt to move. But Buffy is already there, walking over, icy calm in her certainty. She tilts her head; her gaze fixed on Faith’s panicked expression.

Buffy drops into the open grave.

Faith can’t run anymore so she fights, she tears into Buffy with all the fear and pain and rage and disappointment and jealousy that she has in her. 

Fire against her ice.

Buffy melts away.

And for the first time, Faith doesn’t fall deeper; she climbs, grabbing big handfuls of wet caked dirt as she pulls herself up from darkness and death, bloody, beaten, but unbowed. 

The night is torn by a storm and rain pelts down. The world in turmoil, the sky boils in agony.

Faith stands up.

She feels alive; she can feel the pain and triumph and elation flowing through her. She looks up to the sky, takes in a heady breath of cold night air and screams for all she’s worth...

 

*~~*

 

Faith gasped loudly as she opened her eyes. She blinked at the harsh overhead light, its slight electric buzz felt loud to her ears, so that it seemed like it was the only thing she could hear. Faith’s vision was edged all around by dark shadow; she squinted warily as she tried to see beyond the gloom, to see something, anything, to allow her to get her bearings.

‘What the hell..?’

She heard a constant, monotonous beep even through her fuzziness and turned her head just enough to see a monitor next to the bed she’s in. Little wiggly lines and flickering numbers: ECG? 

The last thing she remembered clearly is...

Falling.

She becomes aware of herself slowly, the rising and falling of her chest, her back against the soft bed. 

Her arms.  
Hesitantly, she focused on lifting her arm up and moved her hand in front of her face. She managed it slowly, and made a fist.

She felt strength there but also stiffness, which was weird – it felt like she hadn’t done that for a while. Still, she felt good, all healed up. That’s what mattered, time to see how long she overslept.

She griped the sheets covering her and flung them to the side, sitting up. She knew her body pretty well and it’s throwing out confusing signals, like ‘Whatcha doin’ there, jackass? Moving about?’, like she should be weak. But she’s not.

She sat up and looked around the room. It’s so damn dark and spooky that if that machine wasn’t beeping away, she’d have sworn that this was some kind of morgue. Little light; peeling paint on the walls; no windows. There was a chair and empty gurney stuffed in one corner, dusty and unused.

She couldn’t tell if it’s dark outside. It felt... dead though, no sounds, like it was the middle of the night. She’d been in hospitals a couple of times when she was younger and they’re usually buzzing in the daytime, packed with people walking back and forth, doctors and nurses, wheel-chaired people, visitors.

That’s when she saw the flowers in a vase on the nearby table, yellow wilting things that don’t look too happy to be here. She can relate.

Faith tore a couple of clip things off of her gown as she swung her legs out of bed. Already, she felt the stiffness leaving her legs as her feet touch the cold tile floor.  
Then she felt a tug on her arm, and a mild discomfort. She looked and saw a needle and tube sticking out of her wrist. She frowned and brought her hand closer, before pulling the needle and whatever drugs are pumping into her out of her arm.

“Ouch.” She absently rubbed her skin as she walked around the bed to the table, curious now. Who would send her flowers anyways? The boss? Maybe a nurse or someone?

She looked it over, no card nearby. No ‘get well soon, slugger’ from the Mayor. Weird.

That’s when she saw the box, half sticking out from under the chair. Curiously, she crouched and pulled it out. And it’s her stuff, at least most of it is. 

Magazines and comics she’d bought, even a half-opened pack of Red Vines. A bag of... clothes. There’s some new stuff here that must’ve been bought for her as a present, something to read while she got better. But she was the slayer; she woke up healthy, ready to play outside again – no weeks of sitting on her ass for this girl.

The boss must’ve left this stuff here for her, for when she got better.

‘Coulda’ sprung for a better room maybe, but this could be some secret part of the hospital. Like a sub-basement or something – keep me all hidden away and safe.’

Grinning to herself, Faith picks up the bag and shakes it out onto the bed. Boots and socks fall out first, followed by leather pants, a black tee and a dark denim jacket. Black bra and panties tumble out last. She quickly strips off her gown and slides the panties up her legs, shakes out the satiny push-up bra and puts that on.

‘Huh, well the girls are still the same size, all nice and snug. Guess I really am all healed up.’

She notices that she’s lost a little bit of weight though, she realised that when she buttoned up her pants and there was a little bit of a gap (just enough to wiggle her fingers through.) Her fingers trace the puckered pale skin where she was stabbed.

‘That’s mine.’

‘You’re getting it back.’

Faith shakes off the thought. Find the boss and see what’s the what she tells herself. Losing weight means she’s been out for a while, right? Weeks probably. Maybe months... Years? Shit, she should find a mirror ASAP to see if she’s all wrinkled up...

Whoa, okay, hold your horses. No way has it been years, she knows enough to know that. She’s up and walking around fine, no little Bambi legs, it’s all good.

Faith relaxes and stretches into her t-shirt, before reaching for her jacket. She hears a bang out in the corridor, a door opening and closing. Could be something. Someone come to visit.

(Buffy holding a knife...)

Faith ducks down quickly behind the bed pulling on her boots as she goes, before she forces herself to stand again, holding her breath. Cocking her head to the side, she listens for the sound of shoes squeaking on linoleum floor, the rustle of clothing as the person gets closer. 

Instead, she just hears another dull bang, a door swinging open with a low creak. Nobody’s coming to get her.

Not yet.

Leaving her box of stuff for the moment Faith steps quietly out into the corridor. Her eyes take in the deserted gloom of the hallway as she listens for other sounds of movement.

The cloaked figure watches her go, unseen to even her keen senses. It’s pleased: the slayer is awake and strong, ready to play her role like a good little pawn.

And a very shapely pawn at that. The figure didn’t consider itself human anymore but even so, it did have warm remembrances of women, even a slayer. And until now it had almost forgotten the benefits of being able to observe undetected.

Now to put more pieces into play. The next task would require less raw power, rather finesse, but that did not matter. The hooded form was old enough to be well adept at both.

 

*~~*

 

Faith walked ahead, still tense and on-edge. She didn’t see anybody around here, no cops, no security, no nothing. Walking past empty shelves, stacks of chairs, a few gurneys, she had no clue as to how to get out. She saw a few doors up ahead but not an exit sign. She needed to get her bearings. What did people usually do when this happened? They’d grab a paper, look at the date and be all shocked and bewildered or some dumb shit like that. She might just try finding somebody and asking them, that’s if she could find...

A door banged open in front of her and an old, overweight guy waddled backwards out into the corridor, dragging a cart full of cleaning supplies with him. He was dressed like a janitor in drab green overalls. Faith steps forward into his line of sight. He stopped and turned to her.

“Hey, what are you doing down here. You’re not supposed to be here.” His craggy, ruddy face seemed more annoyed than alarmed.

Faith shrugged easily. “Snuck down here to get busy with my boyfriend but I got all lost. Kids today, huh? Whatcha gonna do.”

Then the janitor seemed to realise just what he was looking at and relaxed a little. “Well...you shouldn’t be sneaking around here. You could get in trouble. Where’s your, uh, friend at?”

Faith feigned hurt. “Left me high and dry to go to the john and I ain’t seen him since. Guess he blew me off.”

The older guy looked her over as he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “He did, huh? Some guys have got no sense.”

Faith stepped closer so he could see her better. “So help a girl out. How do I get outta here?”

He frowned, brow furrowed as he looked like he was trying to place her. Then his eyes widened suddenly. “Jesus. You’re that coma girl.” He took a startled step back and bumped into his cart.

Faith quickly stepped forward and grabbed his arm not too gently. “Dude, chill. I’m with the Mayor, ‘kay. So just tell me how t’get outta here and we’re square.”

The janitor shook his head, not understanding. “The Mayor? That guy’s dead.”

Faith felt the bottom fall out of her stomach. Her brain seemed to freeze and then get all fuzzy. Her eyes narrowed at him. “What?”

“Listen, maybe I should get somebody...” He cried out as she tightened her grip on his arm.

Faith focused on him like a laser. “Tell me. What. Happened?”

The man gulped. “The guy... he died in some kinda explosion...There was a gas leak at the school during some ceremony. Right in the middle of his speech, just went up... the whole school.”

“Graduation”, Faith muttered.  
That meant Buffy had done something, had killed him, killed her... Buffy and all her little loser friends and her pet Watchers. Where any of them dead?  
Faith was gonna find out, find them sooner or later.

The old guy stammered. “Yeah, that’s... Not just him. The Principal as well, some of the teachers...”

Faith refocused, snarled at him. “What’s the date? Now, today?”

“F-February 13th. Two thousand.”

Faith let go of the man so he fell back against his cart. Clutching his arm, he stared at her wide-eyed.

Seven months? Seven months and the boss had been dead all that time? That’s what’s with the flowers and clothes and shit, present from some vamp minion second-in-command type? She didn’t know and didn’t have time to find out.

Fuck. The police, everybody, as soon as they realised that she was awake they were gonna freak and get after her. 

And she was alone.

She needed options.

The old guy held up his hands to her in a placating gesture. “Look Miss, I should go get a doctor for you, check that you’re okay. Jesus, I mean, you shouldn’t even be walking around. You got really badly hurt.”

Faith looked at him again and smiled slowly as she kept her voice sweet. “Say, you got any money on you?”

 

*~~*

 

Faith used a clean washcloth to wipe the guy’s blood off her knuckles as she left the hospital. Nobody had stopped her or even looked twice at her on the way out. Sure seemed like everybody expected her to lie there a while longer. That was good; she had a little time to think.

She chucked the rag in a nearby trash bin and looked through the guy’s wallet. Twenty-eight dollars and a bit of change. Hell, she’d gotten by on less.

She was free and clear for the moment. And hungry. Getting almost killed can really work up a girl’s appetite. One of the hospital clocks had put the time at two forty-five, which meant that in a crappy dive like Sunnydale everywhere would likely be closed.  
But Faith found a gas station not half a block over, bought a burrito, a big bag of chips and some sodas and devoured them all in no time.

Took the edge off.

She also bought a few other things that seemed sensible; a scrunchie to pull her hair back, a touristy baseball cap with ‘Razorbacks’ written on it, and lipstick and eye liner.

One thing her Mom said that always stayed with her was that makeup was important. Make the most of what you’ve got. Faith could sometimes still hear that raspy voice:

‘You put this on its like armour, it protects you. But it’s also a weapon. Sometimes it’s the only thing you’ve got to use on a guy. Gets ‘em thinkin’ with their junk. Makes ‘em easier to handle.’

Not that it had served Mom all that well in the end. The world used her up, spat her out. Mostly because she let it, she was always the one not thinking straight with guys, always letting someone play her, lapping up the attention. They’d get her drunk or high, take her money with promises and excuses – they played her for all she was worth and she fell for it.

Exhibit one on how the world really works. Stupid bitch. 

Whatever the dumb reason behind it, Faith always felt better with a little something on to make her lips and eyes pop. Looking at herself in the grimy mirror of the gas station toilet, she slowly applied it, red lips and blue eye liner. Watch out, fellas.

Of course she was still too pale, the mild tan she’d picked up from travelling cross-country to sunny Cal had mostly washed out.

Still, she’d be way paler if she’d been fed to some mopey-assed vampire. Because, in the world according to Buffy, you were wrong and bad and a murderer if you say, accidentally stabbed a guy, but it was okay to cold-bloodily murder somebody for a fucking vampire. 

Faith scowled into the mirror, feeling her temper flare and start to rise. But she had to play this smart, find out where all the players were so many months after, all moving on to bigger and better things.

‘Shoulda watched out ‘cause sometimes life comes around and bites you in the ass. And guess what? It’s my life.’

Faith watched as she smiled coldly at her reflection. That’s better; remember that Klingon proverb-thing.

Next she visited the high school. Keeping her distance, she watched from across the street, taking in the smashed entrance, eyes lingering over the remains, burnt and crumbling and collapsed. Abandoned and forgotten, kinda like she had been.  
She wondered if somewhere inside there were dead bodies, all broken and crispy. Was the Mayor still there or did they cart him out and bury him someplace? Or maybe he did his transforming thing but still got blown up, Faith didn’t know.

‘No point hanging around here, the past is dead, nothing you can do to change it.’

 

*~~*

 

Faith decided that when morning came she’d head over to Giles place, mainly because his was the only last name apart from Buffy’s that she could remember. She found his address in a phone book and tore out the page. Depending on the sitch, maybe they could have a ‘chat’ about the way things were now and do some watcher/slayer bonding… Could be an interesting way to spend the morning.  
Figuring that she had time to kill until then, and that the best place to hang out with little chance of running into the cops was a cemetery, she headed for one. There were plenty to choose from, so she made her way to the one nearest to Giles’ place, the one with a whole bunch of stone angels that reminder of the one she used to patrol in back in Boston.... Mount Auburn, very old-y-world-y, just without all them dead poets pushing up the daisies.

Patrolling. 

Patrolling with B. Before everything went to shit.  
She remembered the feeling she first got when she arrived in this small, pokey little town, so different from Boston or New York with their huge crowds that swallowed you up. A girl could get lost in those crowds. Here, there was just the one dead end club and the quiet you were left with at the end of the night, at whatever motel you’re holed up in.

Still, it had all started out pretty okay, she’d gone to the club to have a good time, dance and then show B her badass slayer-stuff – show the girl that she wasn’t alone. Buffy hadn’t been impressed, but her friends had, mostly. She pulled out her best stories and tried to get B to do the same, but the other girl had just seemed put out that there was another slayer in town. Faith didn’t think much of it at the time, but she should’ve.

So she met Buffy’s watcher, and right off she could tell he liked her – older guys usually did – so she figured that maybe he would talk Buffy round.

Faith should’ve known better.

Then there was Buffy’s mom, who thought that Faith was great too and, sitting there in that nice house, eating actual cooked food, with a supportive Mom-type taking an interest, Faith started wondering what B’s problem was exactly; what was the big burden in her perfect life? So she called her on her bullshit mopiness on patrol and got bitched at in return. But then hey, some fighting, which had been a pretty good workout. And then Buffy, of course, didn’t like the way Faith did things and went whining to her watcher.

So they all found out. Faith had screwed up. Strike one against her as far as they were all concerned.

But things got better after that, Faith really tried hard. She did dull jobs, like watching Oz the dog-faced boy getting all hairy-palmed and licking himself in his cage; like joining in with their little meetings and speaking up and stuff; like picking Buffy up when some loser dumped her and asking to the homecoming dance.

It didn’t last.  
Watcher lady shows up and it turns out everybody’s been lying about everything: Buffy’s psycho vampire ex-boyfriend is alive and well and the Scoobies are holding their little, secret club meetings and all the while Mrs Post is acting concerned and giving advice, spending time with her like she gave a damn... like Diana...

Turns out she was lying too, but Faith finds that out too late and so now she’s the bad guy again, even though she always played it straight, just doing her job.

Strike two, Faithy. Better watch yourself.

Then a while goes by, nobody bothers to check on her, nobody gets the short straw at Watcher HQ to come and talk to the slayer. But, hey, the last two got real dead, real fast so what’s the hurry. And, see, they already got one, a regular goody-two shoes, what do they care?

Time passes and then B pops by ‘cause her Mom obviously guilts her into extending the hand of charity to poor, grubby wayward trash. And if it hadn’t been Christmas, Faith would’ve done everybody a favour and told her to shove it, but Christmas was always... tough. 

And so she goes and buys a couple of presents, ‘cause that’s what you do right? Be all ‘polite’. Faith shows up and it’s good, the food is anyway. And Joyce is nice enough not to throw her present in the trash the second Faith’s back is turned. Buffy has to go and rescue her boyfriend from some freaky ghost-thing – Faith never really gets the full sitch on that one – but, hey, it snows and there’s eggnog and it all feels pretty darn nice.

So Faith takes off for a little while – not that Giles even notices – and gets some perspective. Can’t go getting used to home cooking and Buffy smiling that smile at you and laughing at all your jokes. Because that’s just not gonna end well.

Except that it almost does.

Faith gets back just in time to actually help out with something big, a showdown with some wicked crazy she-demons who want to do some bad thing; again nobody’s big on the details. But she slays, patrols, pops Xander’s cherry (no need to thank me, loser) and is there with everybody for the big finish. Smiles all round. Good work team.

Then it gets good. Faith’s hanging around so much that she and B are getting into a groove. And she sees – really sees – Buffy give into it and start to have fun and Faith is having the time of her life. Kicking ass, dancing all night, having her pick of any guy she wants and she doesn’t even mind Buffy getting all sexy and intimate with her lover-boy, ‘cause that can never go anywhere. And it’s just a matter of time before Buffy just sees her...

Strike three.

You’re out.

Faith’s a murderer, Faith’s in trouble; Faith ‘how could you?’ Like she’d even meant to kill some guy who was hanging around a pitched fucking battle.  
Even though Faith says she did it wrong, says that she messed up, which is progress right? It ain’t enough, and Buffy wants to tell everybody. So Faith thinks ‘sure, you wanna share it so badly, you can take the wrap, how d’ya like that?’

But of course everybody rallies round poor Buffy, and Xander comes round hoping Faith’ll cry on his shoulder and give him another taste. So she shows him how little she thinks of him, gives him a good scare while she’s at it. Makes sure he backs off. 

Then it turns everybody knows how ‘bad’ Faith has been. Angel bushwhacks her, ties her up and talks at her for a while, then Buffy’s watcher comes and arrests her, is gonna take Faith off to England, for her own good of course.

Good going, B. Nice one.

But Faith escapes, grabs her stuff and is gonna skip town, screw this noise, and then Buffy comes sniffing after her, acting all concerned. So Faith calls her on her bullshit, again, and Buffy freaks, again. But at least there’s sparks between them, just like before Finch, it gets the blood rising and the skin humming, the Chosen Two. Better than being ignored or taken for granted. It’s something.

Then the vamps attack and everything is clear again. Faith does what she does best, cleans up and saves B by dusting Trick, and so they both head back. Faith’s decided to stay.

Because Faith finally got it. She got what they were trying to do. They didn’t ever care about her, none of them, they didn’t want her around. They just needed Faith to stay so Buffy could go off and do her own thing. Buffy didn’t – never had and never would – see Faith as anything but a slayer, either a threat to her rep, or a way to get out from under. Her watcher would follow her lead of course, like he always did. And her friends, well, Buffy had turned them against Faith long ago. She was always gonna be ‘dangerous’, ‘unstable’, ‘troubled’, ‘loser’ to them now.

Like high school all over again.

So that was her future, crystal clear to her, she was never going to be part of their stupid gang. She’d always be on the outside; the dog on the leash; the muscle; the ‘other one’ they might need in case things ever got serious. She would sit and wait in her crappy motel room for whenever they decided to call. Until the day they didn’t much need her anymore and moved on with their bright, shiny lives without so much as a fuck-you-very-much Faith, because remember when you killed that guy one time, and we think its best if you don’t come with.

So Faith found another way, she got out, turned the tables. Got herself a job and found somebody who actually wanted her, accepted her, cared about her. Somebody who made her feel like she wasn’t slowly dying inside all the time.

And, weirdly, after that, some of it was still good. She faced off with Buffy a couple of times –after all, Blondie couldn’t ignore her now – and it was pretty sweet. But boy was she mad. Faith wasn’t playing by the Buffy-playbook anymore, she was having fun.  
Then Faith had made a big mistake: going after Angel had set Buffy right off. All that corny bullshit about true love and ‘meant to be’ hit B right where she lives; she bought into it so completely that nobody else could compete. Not even Faith.

And then the fun was over. End of the ride.

The black hat gets it. Roll credits.

Well, buckle up kiddies. Time for a sequel. 

 

*~~*

 

Faith was so lost in thought that she almost didn’t hear the scream, and jeez whoever was doing it had a pair of lungs on ‘em. Probably a girl by the sound of it or maybe a really scared guy.

And the sound was coming this way.

That’s when she saw them both, a blonde girl running all out and a big guy in a varsity jacket chasing her like she was the fifty-yard line with two minutes to spare. Faith saw the girl stumble badly but keep on running, forced to hobble on a turned ankle as she dodged between tombstones. The guy was picking up pace and was quickly closing the distance.

Faith wasn’t really going to intervene, except that all of that strolling down memory lane had got her really stirred up for a bit of violence.

Also, the guy was a vampire.

She saw the dude leap the last ten feet of distance and shove the woman to the ground. With a helpless cry, the woman scrambled around as he wrestled with her and she beat her fists against his heavy chest.

Sighing, Faith reached up, snapped a branch off a nearby tree and walked over. She vaguely wondered where Buffy was – it was a little late for patrols but, gasp, innocents were in danger.

Yeah, right. No such animal.

The man hauled the girl up in his grip and jammed his mouth against her throat. No foreplay, just going straight for the goodies. Typical guy.

Faith casually grabbed his shoulder as the woman beat feebly at his arms. Faith tightened her grip, yanking down to pull him away from his unhappy meal, and pitched him over. The woman tumbled to the ground and laid there in a daze as he landed heavily beside her, before rolling up on instinct, coming up snarling.

Faith smirked at him, assuming combat stance. “Picking on poor defenceless women: well that really gets my dander up.”

The vampire leered at her, growling: “You’re in for a world of hurt.” He barrelled towards her, lunging in a way she guessed was supposed to be scary.

It wasn’t.

She blocked his fist, stepping into him as she slammed her forehead into his nose, smiling inwardly as she felt something give. But she didn’t linger on it: she moved to one side, bringing her heel down hard on the outside of his knee. Something snapped with a dull crack. The demon’s eyes went wide as he staggered back, dazed by the sudden pain.

“Aw, did that hurt?” Faith said, shifting to the right and jamming the jagged branch into his chest. “How ‘bout now?”

The vampire fell back, stunned, exploding into dust all over a tombstone. An epic battle – and Faith had been worried that she might be rusty. It’d been a while since she’s been in the company of vamps that she actually got around to slaying.

Faith frowned at that wayward thought but shrugged it off. She turned to the girl, who was still sniffling and crying on the ground, holding her neck as she attempted to stand.

Faith took a step closer and nudged the girl with her foot. “Looks like you’re gonna live another day. Congrats.”

 

The girl was still all weepy; Faith guessed that she was college age, judging by her outfit. The blonde wiped away some tears. “He attacked me... I tried to get away... He was too fast and... He hurt me.”

Faith sighed. “Well, he’s gone now.” She pulled the girl’s hand away from her neck and looked at the wound, “Put some... medicine on that.”

Suddenly the girl grabbed her hand, her trembling fingers clutching at Faith’s sleeve. “Thank you. Y-You saved me.”

Faith frowned and pulled her hand free. “’S cool”, she said softly before turning and quickly walking away. 

That was...weird. What the hell is some helpless broad doing walking around at five in the morning anyway? Faith went and saved her just so the chick could go and shoot out some more idiots into the world? Faith shook her head to clear her thoughts and made her way to Giles.

 

*~~*

 

Faith took her sweet time meandering through the cemetery, enjoying the soft glow of the morning sun as it washed over the town. Chirping birds and glistening dew made even the graveyard seem pleasant enough to linger in.

That vamp was cutting it pretty close though; snacking so near to sunrise – maybe Buffy had killed off all the smart, half-decent vampires this town had to offer.

‘Cause that’s what a slayer’s supposed to do. Kill vampires. Not work with them.

Faith frowned at that. Watchers make the rules, right? And no watcher ever gave a fuck about her, so why should she believe that’s what’s supposed to go down? Some humans need killing. Maybe some vampires get to live. Hey, apparently some vampires get to date slayers. So, in that fucked up scenario, who’s to say what’s right and wrong.

Before she stepped out onto the street, Faith pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and tugged her baseball cap down low on her brow. Not exactly the master of disguise but enough to fool anybody from a distance, she figured.

When she got up close, it’d be too late.

Faith hopped over the fence and crossed a couple of streets, glancing at her crumpled sheet and looking out for Giles address on the street signs. 

It turned out Giles lived in a nice neighbourhood, one of those sleepy, tree lined suburbs where paper boys roamed and Dads spent Saturday mornings washing their cars and stuff. Without anybody around Faith wandered freely as she tried to get her bearings, hearing the town slowly begin to wake up around her, the sound of the occasional barking dog or passing car punctuated the peace and quiet.

She found his apartment eventually, but it was much later than she’d planned. Maybe Giles would have gone off to work or something by the time she got there. She wondered what Giles was doing now that his former employment got kinda destroyed. Did he work where Buffy went to class, or someplace else?  
Faith decided that she’d quietly break into wherever he was at and wait for him to come home, raid his fridge, take a shower, and maybe nab some booze if the guy had any.

Liking her plan, she was completely stunned when a hundred yards up ahead, a car pulled up and Buffy jumped out of the passenger side, her blonde hair shining in the sun. Faith’s mouth went dry. She watched the other slayer bounce her way around to the sidewalk, lean over the driver’s side and...  
Kiss some guy. Some guy who clearly wasn’t Angel, since Faith reasoned vampires don’t really dig convertibles with the top down in broad daylight.

Thinking quickly, Faith stooped like she was tying her shoe. She got an eye full of short brownish hair as Buffy stroked the top of the guy’s head as she kissed him. The blonde pulled back, and the two talked and Faith could see the other girl laughing and smiling and happy.

Faith was focusing so hard on Buffy that she didn’t notice the little doggy come sniffing around her heels, tail wagging. 

A tall guy with a leash stepped onto the sidewalk and made a shooing motion. “Get away, Henry.” He paused and smiled at her in apology, “Sorry, he’s a friendly little thing.”

Faith didn’t say anything. She was almost frightened at how angry she felt. She barely heard the guy’s voice over the roaring, pounding surf in her ears. Her body felt rigid and tense, but also like it was vibrating, trembling from being held in check.

Buffy and some college frat, getting all cosy. True love my ass.

The guy’s voice was a little concerned. “Miss?”

Faith got a grip of herself and managed to reach out and tickle the cute doggy under his chin; it licked and slobbered all over her wrist. She’d always loved dogs.

She managed a soft laugh. “Sorry, he’s just so darn cute.”

The man relaxed and chuckled. “Yeah, Henry has melted many a maiden’s heart.”

‘Who the fuck calls their dog ‘Henry’? Jackass.’

“So... are you... Do you live around here?” Faith was pretty sure he was checking out her ass as she crouched. She stood up.

She put on her best smile, “Just doing a little house-hunting. And I think I just found the right place.” 

Faith approached the window cautiously, taking advantage of whatever little shadow Giles’ porch cast onto the courtyard as she stood one side of it. Her breath was steady as she peered in through the glass on to what looked like a Scooby meeting. Giles was there, talking with Buffy. Xander and… some other chick were sitting on the couch together. The way she was all over him Faith guessed they were a couple. She didn’t see Red anywhere, but maybe she was running late. And there was some other guy, blonde, good-looking, wicked-stupid hair. He was talking to Buffy and the two of them were getting all bitchy with each other.

She heard Giles lay out; tell them he had a phone call about Faith busting out the night before. Faith caught some of Buffy’s reaction – all shocked, by the looks of it.

Faith had seen enough: now they all knew she was out, but they didn’t know where she was. Maybe they expected her to run, get out of town or hide somewhere. 

No such luck.

Faith backed away from the window and out of the courtyard. She’d felt a lot of emotions over the past few hours, and walking back out into the world was so confusing. Losing out on all those days, she’d felt sad, and confused, maybe even a little lost.

Now all she felt was angry. And it felt good.

She knew where she needed to go.

 

*~~*

 

Faith enjoyed the campus at first; the place was fairly jumping with people, which made it easier to blend in. Everybody was so busy moving about that they didn’t give her a second glance. Most of them anyway.

She’d ditched her disguise: she really didn’t feel like hiding anymore, so she went looking for some central place where students pass through; somewhere Buffy would end up on her way to class. Maybe Faith would follow her, find out where her dorm was, but her head wasn’t really very clear on the details. Seeing Buffy kissing that prep-y college guy made her lose focus.

So she relaxed. Moved about looking for someplace to settle, giving a little eye contact to a couple of cute guys, smiled at a few girls – hey its college now – and got lost in the crowds. She found the quadrant between a lot of the buildings, with seating and notice boards and nearby parks where guys and girls sat kissing and studying and kissing.

All real nice stuff. Faith could really dig this – in another life.

She was busy looking over the whole mess of parties and society gatherings and protest groups when she heard Buffy’s light, bubbly voice. It was just too perfect as the blonde babbled away confidently, thinking she was safe out in the open. 

She wasn’t.

Dressed in black, armor up, ready to rock, Faith turned around to face her. 

 

“You’re not me.”


	4. Been A Long Times Since That Last Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slayers meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this scene is a mash-up of 'This Year's Girl' and other stuff. Also POV start to switch around a bit.

Been A Long Time Since That Last Kiss

 

Buffy stared at Faith. 

The same Faith who, only a month after leaving her in that hospital bed for the final time, was standing right in front of her, on her campus, the proverbial blast from the past.

And she looked good. 

Her hair was as dark and wavy as Buffy remembered and her pale skin had a little bit more colour in it, although Faith’s make up – her deep red lips and bruised eye shadow – contrasted starkly. But she looked healthy and solid, and not so fragile anymore. She was wearing the clothes that Buffy had picked out and left at the hospital, which was a good thing. And she’d decided to come and find Buffy, which was... something else, though what, Buffy wasn’t sure.

 

She took a tentative step forward, feeling half-guarded, half elated. To see Faith walking around and alive was... God, she looked really good.

Faith bobbed her head as she glanced around and looked Buffy over. “So. Check you out, B. Nice.” She made a vague gesture at her feet, “The big girl on campus thing is really workin’ for ya.”

The dark haired slayer gave Willow a little sidelong smile before looking back at Buffy expectantly. She was clearly enjoying the fact that she’d completely thrown Buffy by showing up this way.

But Faith sounded friendly enough, relaxed, chatty even. Buffy felt a small flicker of hope, maybe Faith had just panicked at the hospital and had hurt that guy without meaning to, with the whole ‘slayer strength’ deal? Faith was always feigning confidence to cover up something else, maybe she had realised just how much trouble she was in?

Buffy swallowed, trying to find her voice. “I was just coming to look for you.”

Faith’s smile widened, but her eyes were still cold. “But I found you first. Look at me, saving you the trouble and being all considerate.” And there was the dangerous edge to her tone, underneath all the chat.

Buffy kept her own voice low. “Are you alright?” she asked, her voice tinged with empathy.

Faith gave a little half shrug as she moved off her mark and stepped about a bit. “Five by five. That’s the thing about a coma, you come out of it all rested and rejuvenated...” She leaned forward, her eyes glittering vibrantly as they fixed on Buffy, and the dangerous edge to her tone became stronger, “And ready for payback.”

So that was where Faith was at, here itching for a rematch. Buffy felt her stomach flip-flop in dismay as she tensed up, the slayer part of her readying for a fight. 

‘Why did Faith have to come here now, with Willow around, so that I can’t explain things properly?’

Buffy didn’t try to hide her unhappiness. “So much for pleasantries, huh?”

Faith raised her eyebrows. “What’d you think? I’d wake up and we’d go for tea? You tried to gut me, Blondie.”

Buffy met the other girl’s eyes as she tried to make her listen. “I remember. And I’m sorry.”

That gave Faith pause; she clearly wasn’t expecting an apology. But she recovered quickly, her eyes narrowing. “Not as sorry as you’re gonna be.”

Buffy shrugged her shoulders in exasperation. “So this is your big plan? Keep going right where we left off?” Buffy tried to reason with her, “You know that won’t end too well for one of us.”

Faith nodded and leaned close. Her smirk became more suggestive. “That’s the idea. So, how about it? We give it another go. See who lands on top.”

Buffy ignored the small flutter of desire the image conjured, though she felt herself flush and saw that Faith noticed it too. She focused on keeping her voice contrite as she tried to reason with Faith. “It doesn’t have to be like this you know.”

Faith’s smile grew wide with delight as she looked around. “Actually, I think it has to be exactly like this.”

Buffy followed her gaze to the oblivious crowd surrounding them. “No, Faith. Not here, not now.” Her voice hardened: “We’re not going to fight.”

The dark haired girl frowned in feigned puzzlement. “Really? But it was in my day planner under ‘goals’.”

“Faith, just listen,” Buffy held up her palms in neutrality, trying to placate her, “Everything is different now. You have no idea...”

Faith’s tone was dismissive. “Yeah, I scoped out the school already. Destructo-girl: that’s you.”

Conscious that Willow was watching her, Buffy pressed on. “That’s not what I meant. We can change this. The both of us.”

Faith tilted her head and pretended to think. “Really? Y’think? I doubt it somehow.” She started pacing again, “See, I kept having this dream – not sure what it means, but...”

Buffy caught sight of Willow drifting off to her right, her shoulder bag now in both hands as she circled silently around behind Faith.

‘What is she…?’

Faith kept right on talking. She was on a roll now, and anger seeping through her voice “... in the dream, this self-righteous blonde chick stabs me. You wanna know why?”

Irritated, Buffy snarked back before she could stop herself: “Because, maybe, you were killing people?”

Faith shook her head. “Nope. Actually, she does it for a guy! I mean, if it weren’t so corny it’d be fucking beautiful. True love conquers all, and that. But then...”

Just as Willow got into position, ready to swing her bag at the dark haired girl’s head, Faith growled in warning: “Try it Red and you lose an arm.”

Buffy looked over at Willow and gave a small shake of her head. Still startled, Willow backed off quickly.

Faith continued without missing a beat, pacing back and forth. “...So I wake up and find out this blonde chick isn’t even dating the guy she was so nuts about before. She’s moved on to,” Faith smacked her hands together for emphasis, “the first college beef-stick she meets. And not only has she forgotten about the ‘love of her life’, she’s forgotten about the chick she nearly killed for him.”

Buffy cringed inwardly. ‘Riley. She saw me with Riley.’

Faith stepped closer again, so they were mere inches apart. “So, that’s my dream.” Faith smiled fondly, “Well, that and some stuff about cigars and a tunnel. But, uh, tell me, college girl, what does it mean?”

 

‘To hell with this.’ Buffy crossed her arms, keeping her face neutral as she looked Faith up and down. “How about I ask you a question instead. How are you liking the clothes I left for you?”

That got a reaction, Faith’s smile faltered as a confused look crossed her face. Her eyes darted about, like she was expecting a trap. But there was no snappy comeback.

Buffy took the opening. “Faith, you’ve got to get out of here, now. The cops will be looking for you, okay?” She met her eyes, “If you want to get the full picture, and not just some theory you pulled out of your butt, then you’ll meet up with me, tonight.” Buffy thought quickly before deciding, “At Angel’s mansion.”

Faith’s face hardened. “Ooh, goodie. So I get to walk into your trap? You think I’m stupid?”

“For coming here? Sure.” Then Buffy made her voice reasonable, almost pleading, “But midnight tonight, I’ll be alone, I swear. If I’m not, if I’m not on the level, then go after whoever you want. But first give me a chance to explain.”

Faith was clearly wary; she glared at Buffy and then at Willow, trying to gauge their sincerity. She must have seen the surprised look on Willow’s face because she gave a small nod in understanding, and Buffy a dangerous smile, “See ya ‘round.”

Then she bolted, moving swiftly through the crowds, with the occasional glance over her shoulder to see if Buffy was trying to pull anything, or follow her. Buffy heard the sudden, loud electric whoop of a cop car pulling up, but by that time she’d lost track of Faith in the mass of students.

The other slayer was gone.

Buffy turned to Willow. “Well, that was lively encounter. You okay?”

Willow nodded. “Uh, sure. Just glad I didn’t have to pull out my nerdy, book-bag swinging, martial arts.”

Buffy cautioned gently. “You didn’t need to provoke her.”

Another enthusiastic nod. “Uh-huh. She was already plenty provoked by the sound of things. In that uniquely unstable Faith-way of hers. I guess she’s not as sorry as you were hoping for?”

She watched the two police officers slowly return to their cruiser. Faith had gotten away. Buffy shook her head sadly. “Not overly so.”

“And now comes the inevitable trap-springing, right? With the nets and heavy weights and possibly a cage of some sort?”

Buffy spoke up with more confidence than she felt. “No. I’m going to talk to her like a reasonable person. If I turn up alone then it shows her that she can trust me, and then she’ll listen.” She looked at Willow, “I can reach her, Will.”

The redhead’s eyes were wide with concern. “But Buffy, your plan seems to hang on that hugely wrong assumption that she’s, y’know, reasonable.” Willow made an emphatic gesture as she spread her hands wide, “Killers aren’t reasonable; generally speaking it’s not in their vocabulary. And girls who side with evil demons against their friends can’t even spell reason.”

“I know you think that Will, but...” She frowned as her beeper, the one the Initiative had given her, went off. An emergency. She guessed that they must have an assignment for her, and she did have some time to kill before tonight. 

Buffy looked at her friend. “Listen, talk to Giles. Tell him what happened, where I’m going to be and when. And stay cautious; I’m not going all ‘blind Faith’ with the trust here. You keep an eye out on campus, and tell Giles to do the same, okay? I’ve got to go.”

She had confidence that Giles would back her decision and give her the time she needed to try and reach the other slayer. She just hoped that she was up to it.

Willow’s face twisted with worry. “But Buffy...”

Buffy took off with a quick glance back. “I’ll see ya.”

 

Walking through the Initiative’s large open-air facility, Buffy cleared her mind of the Faith-whirlwind that was sweeping through her life and tried to focus on this, her new mission, and her new allies. She was still somewhat in awe of the scale of it all, the resources they seemed to have. That and the volume of men running about like it was some ultra-serious paint-balling weekend. Still, Willow’s doubts lingered at the back of her mind, and Buffy couldn’t help herself imagining jump-suited men on zip-lines dropping from the ceiling during a climactic fire-fight. Like the base belonged to some evil Bond villain or something. 

But this was the government – generally speaking, the good guys. Mom, and apple pie and monster-hunters. It was hard for all that, in Buffy’s mind, to gel with some ulterior sinister purpose.

‘I guess that just makes me old-fashioned. And surprisingly patriotic. Go me.’

“Miss Summers.”

Buffy turned to see Professor Walsh striding over, all stern and lab coat-y. She held a clipboard in one hand and gestured to Buffy with the other. “Walk with me.”

Nervously, Buffy did just that, hands clasped in front of her. “You, uh, beeped me.”

The older woman nodded. “I did. Agent Finn was late this morning on account of performing some task for you. Would you care to explain to me what was so important?”

‘Poop.’ Buffy winced in apology. “It was nothing really, a-a personal errand.”

Walsh’s tone was brisk. “That ‘errand’ of yours meant that our team was delayed in re-apprehending a rogue HST. Unfortunately we lost our chance.”

‘Oh, that would be Spike and the tracer.’ “I’m sorry I got Riley, uh, Agent Finn in trouble. It won’t happen again.”

They stopped at a bench just outside the armoury. Walsh turned to her, “I know it won’t. And...” she said, softening, “Riley is a big boy, he makes his own decisions – and pays for his mistakes.”

‘Great. Now his ‘mom’ already thinks I’m a bad influence.’ Buffy tried to explain. “It turned out that, well my errand – it did lead to important slayer business.”

Walsh raised an eyebrow. “Anything we can assist you with?”

“No!” Buffy blurted, before regaining her composure, “I mean, it’s... old slayer business. It’s complicated.”

Walsh gave her a piercing stare before turning her gaze to the workbench. “Very well. Don’t hesitate to call if need to.” 

With that she picked up a manila folder and handed it to Buffy: “I also called you in because I wanted to get you up to date on all our outstanding targets. These are threat assessments of creatures we believe to be in the area but for various reasons have been unable to locate. This way we can better co-ordinate our respective reactions when in the field.”

“Cool. A dossier.” Buffy opened it up, flicked through and saw a few official looking documents and lots of vital statistics. She smiled, “It’s not going to self-destruct on me is it?”

Walsh looked at her blankly before continuing on. “Read it through carefully and if you have anything to add to them, please do – and submit a copy with the additional information back to us.” Walsh gave Buffy that stern look again. “I trust that the material here will go no further.”

Buffy gave her best confident nod. “Count on it.” Then she paused, “Um, am I supposed to salute you now?”

“That won’t be necessary.” Professor Walsh turned and left, heading for the ‘research’ area. With everything else that had happened, Buffy had forgotten about getting some clearer answers from Riley and the Professor on the work they did here. What was the deal with the behaviour controlling chips? What was ‘314’ and why did it have some people spooked? Nothing too ‘classified’ but some extra details about their end goals would be nice, Willow and Xander were right, there were too many nagging questions.

Later, after she’d dealt with Faith.

Buffy’s mind had been busy working out exactly how she was going to do that, but she hadn’t really gotten past the ‘talk to her’ plan, which was sort of vague as plans go. But there were other, crazier plans. 

One was where she laid everything out about the wish and the djinn and everything that had happened, which Giles – both Giles’s – had forbidden. Plus there was the ‘would Faith ever actually believe it’ factor. Buffy had lived through it all and sometimes even she had trouble believing it, so there was little chance of Faith doing so without a lot of proof. 

Another plan involved just walking up to Faith and kissing the hell out of her. That one had a real appeal to Buffy; her mind liked to play the scenario over and over again, usually with accompanying melodramatic music. The upside to that plan was that it’d sure show Faith that things were different. But Faith – this more unbalance Faith – might mistake it for some sort of bizarre attack or trick and end up punching the hell out of Buffy. And then she’d just end up madder than before.

No. Knowledge was definitely the way to go here, Buffy knew all sorts of things about Faith that she hadn’t before, about her personality, and about the way she thought and reasoned. Buffy could get past all those defences and explain things clearer: last year, everything with Angel, her own regrets about how things turned out, and about how she didn’t even consider Faith an enemy any more.

Of course even with the possibility of success there was still the police to worry about: they were still going to be on the hunt, and it was just a matter of time before they remembered Faith’s little bedside visitor and came asking Buffy all sorts of questions. Harbouring a fugitive anyone?

Willow and her hacking skills could come in handy for breaking into the police files. Maybe. But that meant convincing her, which at the very least meant getting Faith safe, stable and on their side. All of those things could take time.

Buffy sighed as she looked down at the dossier. She just sucked at the whole multi-tasking thing – if something was on her mind, it tended to push everything else out of the way, and Faith was a big something.  
Buffy stepped into the elevator that would take her back up above ground and she decided, firmly, that she would go all out tonight, mount a big charm offensive to bring Faith back to the Buffy-side of the force. But for that to work, she needed to do a little prep work before the big meet up.

 

*~~*

 

Professor Maggie Walsh entered ‘Special Projects’ room just as Dr. Angleman was putting the finishing touches to her masterpiece. He placed the remaining blood-crusted sutures down on a stainless steel tray and stepped away from the massive body that lay uncovered on the operating table.

He took off his surgical mask and looked at her expectantly. After a moment he spoke up. “The grafting is taking, the Polgara was definitely the right choice, its musculature, fibrous nerve tissue, it’s all synching up perfectly.” He looked at her pointedly, “In case you were wondering.”

Walsh stared at Adam, her perfect creation, painstakingly designed, constructed and programmed. Her vision of the future made flesh. She thought of Riley and the slayer, of her unpredictability and her hold over him. Nothing serious yet, but it bore noting, Walsh hadn’t gotten as far as she had without anticipating every problem.

She looked levelly at Angleman. “How long before the subject can be up and running.”

Angleman looked speculatively at the patchwork creature as he removed his bloody surgical scrubs. “After the anaesthetic wears off, and we switch on his consciousness, he’ll be fully functional.”

Walsh simply nodded as she looked over the medical data for the third time that day. That was good news, when dealing with a loose cannon – it was always good to have an even bigger cannon in reserve, should it be necessary. “I want you to select two operatives for a covert mission. They’re to follow and observe the slayer and report back any pertinent information. She could be hiding something.” 

Satisfied with what she saw, Walsh handed the data, back to Angleman. “Take one of the trackers out of storage, and tune it to the tracer in her pager.”

Angleman, who hadn’t been sold on the idea of cooperation but had deferred to her, asked, “Do you suspect something?”

“Knowledge is power, Doctor. And we do not know nearly enough about this powerful young girl. I intend to change that.”

He nodded in understanding as they both left, leaving the room empty save the creature on the slab and the hooded figure who’d been silently observing their conversation, unnoticed.

The figure looked down at the specimen with something approaching curiosity. In its one hundred plus years of observing the secret lives of petty humans, it had discovered many intriguing things, but this creature was unique.  
The figure had seen similar surgical attempts during the war, demonic parts grafted onto young, healthy human specimens. It had watched as the surgeons sweated and carved and sewed; observed the volunteers quietly pray or loudly toast their impending ‘improvements’ and seen the end results that led to death, infection or homicidal insanity. Man and demon were not supposed to exist flesh to flesh, yet here was a remarkable exception.

As the figure ran a hovering hand over the thing’s mutilated chest, it could feel its consciousness stirring, a boiling, dark, homicidal rage born of a twisted humanity. This thing would be both a staggering success and a horrifying failure, so much so that it might... disrupt things if it were to awaken right now, when things were in so delicate a balance.  
With a whispered arcane command, the figure drowned the creature’s still child-like awareness with thoughts of slumber, sending it tumbling down into unfathomable blackness. It would awake, but only when the form chose. Another pawn to be moved only when needed.

 

So, the slayers were to meet again: bold, but not entirely unexpected. Such a reunion would surely be something worth observing, angry sparks and empty pleas. Still, it was important for the moment that the two girls remain... at odds with each other.

But, the figure mused to itself, sometimes the pieces didn’t need to be manipulated at all – they moved that way of their own accord.

 

*~~*

 

“So,” Tara smiled at Willow, “as first patrols go, how did I do?”

Willow pretended to think about it. “Well, as patrolling buddies go you were very... observe-y.” She returned the blonde girl’s smile, “It helped that it was daytime, and that Faith probably wasn’t going to show her overly made-up face on campus again. But still, it was all very tense.”

“I know, when that guy sneezed I thought you were g-going to run for the nearest exit”, Tara teased lightly.

“Oh, don’t worry, that was all part of my plan. I would’ve taken you with me, lured her somewhere and then, BLAM.” Willow made a dramatic hand gesture, “Squish her with a soda machine.” Willow saw the look on Tara’s face and quickly amended, “Not ‘mega-squish’, more ‘trap squish’. Faith isn’t a demon-y thing after all.”

Tara relaxed and nodded. “Oh, in that case I w-would’ve tagged along. We make a good team after all.”

Willow beamed. “The best.”

Tara looked away shyly, toying nervously with her hair. “Um, it’s going to get dark soon. If you still... if hiding is still what you want, you could come back to mine. We could be safer.”

“Definitely, if that’s still okay. I wouldn’t want to... I mean its minimal danger, I promise. But I want to pick up a few things from my room first, sound good?”

Tara smiled and bobbed her head.

Willow smiled back as they walked along the corridor, almost but not quite touching hands, sharing a comfortable silence. Willow felt so happy about the prospect of spending more time with Tara that she almost didn’t worry about the cause. Except the cause here was a crazy person with a yin for her best friend.

And Buffy had been odd too. Not crazy, just odd. Had she really left clothes for Faith at the hospital? Because that was going above and beyond the whole ‘playing fair with your enemies’ thing, leaving them useful stuff.

And she had acted, well, really nice to Faith, considering. But that was Buffy: if there was a chance to help Faith, then Buffy would take it.  
And that was fine with Willow, in principal. She was all for reforming and helping, if Faith wanted it. But that was a big if, that ‘if’ was a carved out of stone, biblical monolith-thingy, with lots of little people scurrying over it with hammers and chisels.

‘Okay, weird image. But accurate.’

And what if Buffy was all ‘pacifist-y talker’ and Faith jumped her with a big knife, ‘cause that was a girl who liked her knives, and ended up hurting Buffy. 

Or worse.

Buffy was great at the slaying vampires and demons and stuff, but the other, grey area, human stuff... She wasn’t as quick off the mark as Faith McStabs-a-lot, or whatever her actual name was.

Willow allowed those grouchy, worrying thoughts to gnaw on her happier ones as they approached her dorm room and then she saw Riley standing outside it, about to knock.

He seemed to sense her looking at him and turned with an easy smile. “Willow. Hey, have you – is Buffy around?” He nodded a vague greeting at Tara. There was an awkward pause as the three of them stood looking at each other.

Tara spoke up. “I-I’ll let you get your stuff. Um, and see you later?” And before Willow could object Tara took off, probably thinking that it would be less uncomfortable for Willow, which was true, but Willow still didn’t want her to just ‘be gone-poof’, she wanted her to hang around and then...

Riley seemed to sense a wrongness. “Is everything okay? I didn’t mean to…” He craned his neck to watch Tara disappear around the corner, “interrupt anything.”

“You didn’t.” Willow murmured before shaking her head, “Let’s see if anybody’s home.” Willow got out her oversized, fuzzy key ring before opening the door and letting it swing open. She peered in and frowned, “Nope doesn’t look like it. If she isn’t here, isn’t she usually with you guys?”

Riley nodded absently. “She was, earlier today. She was talking with the Professor; I just wanted to see if she was okay. With everything.”

Willow tried hard to be nonchalant as she shrugged and stepped inside, “Probably best if you call back tomorrow. I think Buffy said she was going to visit her mom today.”

“Oh.” Riley seemed disappointed, “So you’ve seen her today? Did it go okay at Mr. Giles’?”

For a long moment Willow didn’t answer because she wasn’t sure how much Buffy had told Riley about everything – and then she remembered that that Buffy had deliberately not told him about Faith. So he must know about the meeting, but not the specifics, “Um, yeah, but I-I wasn’t there, so I don’t know.”

‘Aha! I riposte your innocent inquiry with a lame, vague lie. Take that Mr. Super-secret agent. Tara happy-time has clearly scrambled my brain.’

Riley was slightly bemused. “But, you just said you talked to her today? And it sounded like official slayer-stuff, which you help out with all the time, so I figured...” He trailed off before asking, more pointedly, “Willow, did Buffy tell you not to say anything to me.”

Willow blushed as she babbled. “No, it’s not even like that. It’s just – Buffy has an e-errand to run. A slayer thing and, uh, she didn’t want you worrying, n-not that it’s dangerous or anything. I-it’s a walk in the park, a very...safe park, with ducks and things.”  
She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it crashed and burned and came out as a screwed-up grimace.

Riley frowned at her. “Listen, Willow, I’m not going to pull the clingy boyfriend card on you, but if you think that Buffy might be in danger then you should tell me because I can actually help. I also know twenty or so well-armed, violence-inclined guys I can call to back me up when I help.” He reached and put a hand on her shoulder, “Now, straight up: how serious is it?”

Willow sighed inwardly and made a decision. Buffy was the slayer, but maybe this time they could just play it safe. With a nice, safe contingency plan. “Very.”

 

*~~*

 

Buffy was secretly glad that her mom was staying late at the gallery. She didn’t like to think of herself as a terrible daughter, but meeting up with her mom right now would involve lots of deception, trying to escape the inevitable dinner invitation, and magnifying the general uncomfortableness of her current situation. 

Her mom knew more about what had happened with Faith than anybody else apart from Giles, and maybe she’d be able to somehow sense a change in Buffy, being all sensitive and mom-like, and then decide to press her on it.

When Buffy did see her mom, she wanted it to be free of any awkwardness that came from, oh say, people you tried to kill coming back with a vengeance. She would want a complexity-free mom-reunion. With pie.

Buffy was thinking a lot about food as she raided the fridge, figuring that one sure fire way to get off on the right foot with Faith was snack food. Admittedly, the idea had sounded a lot better when she’d first thought of it, but Faith was probably very hungry, what with being a slayer, ex-coma patient girl on the lam. Buffy doubted that the other girl could just stop by the nearest Doublemeat Palace and load up. So, all that being said, the way to a girl’s heart...

Pleased with her reasoning, she pulled out various foods and put them all into a backpack, making sure she had a good selection; most of a block of Velveeta cheese, some smoked salami sausage, a half-finished tub of coleslaw, two pots of vanilla yoghurt (she hoped Faith appreciated the sacrifice), a large bag of cheesy chips, and a half a family pack of Oreos. She also pulled out bread and jelly and a jar of chunky peanut butter. 

Buffy paused as she double-checked her memory to make sure Faith wasn’t allergic to nuts or anything, because otherwise Faith might think it was a lame attempt to poison her.

No, she remembered that they had made peanut butter sandwiches after the whole thing with the creepy ‘Hansel and Gretel’ demon. 

They had both been discussing what other fairy tales could be real. Buffy had wondered about that family that lived in a giant shoe, or was it tiny people in a normal shoe? Either way, giant, shoe-wearing demons or little people living near your feet, it had freaked her. And that was when Faith had confessed to having a recurring childhood nightmare about the Gingerbread Man:

 

Faith was spreading jelly on her bread. ‘Urgh, Some creepy little cookie thing runnin’ about, don’t mind sayin’, gets me a little jumpy.’

Buffy delicately cut the crusts off her sandwich as she reasoned. ‘But you know it can’t actually hurt you right? Plus it’s all tiny and edible.’

Faith shrugged. ‘Well, in my dreams it was always carrying a big ass rolling pin, used ta run up and hit me in the leg with it then run back under the bed. Laughing and singing that lame little song of his. Really pissed me off.’

Buffy smirked at Faith’s aggrieved tone. ‘Agreed. Taunting, animated pastry shouldn’t be allowed.’

Faith scowled a little. “Hey, I didn’t make fun of your lame ‘shoe’ thing, ‘kay.’

‘Okay’, Buffy apologised before leaning closer and whispering, ‘Anyway, if you want, you can sleep in my room tonight. That way if this little guy shows up I’ll just eat him. I like cookies.’

Faith grinned as she raised her eyebrows. ‘Hey, are you offerin’ to eat my cookie?’

Buffy blushed at the implication. ‘Faith, that isn’t even a thing... is it?’

 

Buffy smiled as the memory fitted into her mind. The house was full of them now, quiet, intimate happy moments between the two slayers. And even if Buffy couldn’t get that back – and she couldn’t because she was with Riley now – she still wanted a friendship, some sort of closeness with Faith. And to try and help her with every bad thing she had done.

Faith was a slayer after all; she could be a force for good, so it wasn’t like Buffy was being selfish when she wanted Faith back on her side. Faith couldn’t be happy with all the things she’d done, the choices she’d made. The wish-verse Faith had even said as much, and that girl would know.

‘Regrets. Regrets give us something in common, something to build upon. I can show Faith that, and then I can reach her and we can begin to start over.’

Buffy finished packing the bag, adding a couple of bottles of water at the last minute. Faith might be thirsty.

That task completed, Buffy placed the bag by the back door, switched off the light and tidied up a little. Then, after a second thought she went upstairs to her closet and grabbed some of Faith’s clothes and stuffed them in another bag. Crumpled but fresh clothes, yet another way of showing Faith that Buffy cared.

She just hoped that it was enough.

 

*~~*

 

Faith stared through the display window at the large selection of knives.

If she was going to go to this ‘meeting’, she’d feel a lot better with a blade or two, something to even the score when Buffy sprung her trap.

Of course, there was a nasty little voice that spoke up and urged her not to go, because of all the risk, because it was the sucker play, walking into a set-up like that. Much better to hit Buffy when she wasn’t ready for it or maybe just bug out of town like Buffy had expected her too.

Except Faith didn’t like the idea of running: you ran when you failed, like she had done in Boston. Fleeing with all that fear and failure weighing her down, bumming around New York aimlessly, before scraping the cash together to get across country and track down the slayer.

The other one.  
So if Faith ran now it would be another failure, without getting some payback, something out of it: she knew that she’d never stop feeling like she was being chased.

Screw that.

Plus, Faith hated to admit it, but B had surprised her. Faith had been all set for a fight and Buffy hadn’t bitten – not even a little bit – at Faith’s jibes. She’d apologised and looked all sorry and saint-like as Willow had looked on.

But that wasn’t the surprising part, Buffy always acting better-than-thou in front of her friends; it was only in private that the knives came out.

The thing that Buffy had said about the hospital, leaving the clothes for her, that was what stumped Faith. If Buffy had left the clothes, then she’d left the other stuff, maybe even the flowers. And Faith had been trying to think as to why she’d do that, and hadn’t come up with anything. So another part of her, a small part, was curious as to what Buffy had to say, what little justifications she was going to throw out as to why she had done what she did.

But maybe Buffy had been lying? Maybe she was playing Faith, like she had before, and she wanted Faith to fall for it again?

Hence the knife.

That was when Faith spotted the cop car. The cruiser moved slowly down the high street, two guys in the front scoping out everybody who was passing by, casual but thorough. Thinking quickly, Faith ducked in with a nearby crowd of students, head down, and kept pace with them as they crossed the street in front of the car and around the corner.

Then she split off, moving quickly across street, gaining some distance before rounding another turn. Faith kept to the shadows, glancing over her shoulder as another cop car appeared up ahead.

Without much choice she headed into an alley. There wasn’t enough time to make it through and out the other side, so Faith pressed herself up against the wall. There was a ladder attached to it that might lead to the roof. If they spotted her...  
The police car’s spotlight washed over her briefly – Faith froze against the wall, holding her breath. The light moved on as she heard the garbled squawk of the police band radio as the car passed without stopping.  
Faith exhaled: the whole fugitive thing was going to get real old, real fast. She needed to find some place to hole up until midnight. The cops would check the places she usually hung out at, which didn’t leave her a lot of options.

Then that voice started up again: where would the police search? Known associates, right? Friends, except she didn’t have any friends; Buffy killed the only friend she ever had and now she was just going to hand herself over to her. 

‘Face it, you’re out of options, you’re on your own.’

Then a gravely voice spoke up from deeper in the alley. “Faith.”

Faith turned to see a large demon standing behind her, hairy and butt ugly. It casually walked towards her. “A friend sent me.” The creep reached into his jacket pocket, “I got a little remembrance from him...” 

Faith struck out before it could finish speaking, grabbing the demon’s head with lightning speed and twisting it up and around into a headlock. She tensed her arm as the demon struggled and then wrenched its head around before she heard something give with a dry crack.

She dropped the demon to the ground, its body splayed, coat open, showing a plain envelope. Faith stepped over and picked it up, examining it. It was marked on the front with the label ‘Office Of The Mayor Of Sunnydale.’

‘Huh. Guess he was on the level. Too bad chump.’

Then she heard the low rumble of a cruiser as it rolled on to the street near the other entrance to the alley. A spotlight swept her way. Faith clamped the envelope between her teeth, scrambling across the alleyway to pull herself up the ladder and out of sight.

Later, she watched the video.

Seeing the boss again left a hollow ache in her chest. His smile and his goofy jokes; the fact that he was still worried about her – that he was still trying to help her even after he was long gone.

She listened to his voice, the sorrow in it, and the regret. The only guy who had ever given a damn about her and he was gone. And she was alone. He was still speaking, comforting her:

‘But you’re never alone. You’ll always have me. And, you’ll always have this.’

She looked at the box, opening it as he instructed, listening to the delight in his voice as he gave her another gift, like he wanted to see the look on her face when she saw it.

Whatever the hell it was.

But she listened anyway as the Mayor described the device’s origins and what it did.

Faith smiled to herself and looked at the doo-hickie in her hand. As presents went, it was way better than a bunch of flowers.

And it gave her options.

 

*~~*

 

Giles gave a long-suffering sigh as he searched for his front door key. Tonight had been a potent blend of disappointment and worry that had left him in desperate need of a drink. 

The Magic Box had been unable to locate the rare book he had asked about, citing that the last copy sold through them was now in the hands of a private collector. And no, they could share that person’s personnel details with anybody, nor were they willing to pass on any request to the owner for a private viewing. 

Apparently it didn’t matter that Giles had been a watcher for most of his life, trusted with knowledge and secrets that would make lesser men take to the aforementioned drink rather more readily. All that mattered was that one little word, former. As in, can no longer be trusted.

‘Snotty bastard.’ Giles grumbled uncharitably. That’s what happens when one business has a monopoly on a trade.

And then there was Buffy and her upcoming rendezvous with Faith, which Giles had heard about from a somewhat hysterical Willow rather than from Buffy herself. But then, like with a lot of things these days, Giles wondered how much help he could be – he couldn’t really judge the situation accurately. 

Buffy knew Faith, rather more intimately than bore thinking about really, and if Buffy thought she could reach her – rehabilitate the other slayer – then Giles had to trust in that. He had already thought of and dismissed every other option.

One of which was waiting for him when he got home.

Giles closed the door and tried the main light, only to find that it wasn’t working. The desk lamp switched on from across the room, illuminating the three men that were sitting in his living room. One of them casually lit a cigarette and gave him an easy smile. “Hello, Rupert.”

Giles wasn’t in the mood to bother with pleasantries. “Collins. What are you doing here?”

Collins spoke around his cigarette. “Have a wild stab in the dark. And that’s the only clue I’m giving you.”

“Faith.” Giles nodded before adding dryly, “Well, no doubt by now you’ve searched the place. You might have noticed that she’s not here.”

Collins shrugged. “We know that you’ve been keeping tabs on her during her convalescence, you and your slayer both. I’d be surprised if a sensible chap like you didn’t have an inkling about where she might go.”

Giles set down his coat and then, feeling like an intruder in his own home, made his way over to the drinks cabinet. “And I’m to help you because?”

Collins turned easily in the chair to follow him. “Remember Dublin, ’92. We were comrades in arms once.”

Giles poured out a measure of scotch. After a moment’s hesitation, he made it a double. “Yes, once. And you arsed it up the last time you were here.”

Weatherby spoke up angrily. “Don’t compare us with him.” He spat, “Wyndham-Pryce and his bloody amateur hour bollocks.”

But Collins remained relaxed. “And you forget that we’ve read Pryce’s last report. We know that this girl’s got it in for you. And sided with a demon over you and all those other worthies. Not to mention that every free breath she takes puts your slayer in danger.”

Buffy could look after herself, although Giles didn’t voice those thoughts aloud.  
But still, Buffy was young and she was conflicted: as with Angel, Giles couldn’t see this ending well for the girl. Then again, maybe these men could be helpful in another capacity.

Giles took a long drink before replying. “I do happen to know that the two of them are meeting tonight. And where they will be. That information would be useful to you?”

Collin’s face remained impassive; always the professional soldier he didn’t rise to the bait. Weatherby, the true believer, scowled angrily. The third man, the one Giles didn’t recognise, stayed quiet and watched Collins.

Collins stubbed out his cigarette and grunted. “Want is it that you want, Rupert?”

Giles looked steadily at Collins, “Firstly, I would ask for the assurance that Buffy would be in no way harmed during your operation.” He phrased what he said next carefully, “Secondly, I need the name and address of a man who is in possession of an important book.” 

“The Council could get you the book, if that’s what you want.”

“They couldn’t. It’s a rare, proscribed text, but they would have a list of those who own a copy. I would like a copy of that list. Something the Council would have no trouble providing me with. 

Collins nodded and stood up. “Very well. After we have the slayer. Now, where are they?”

Giles smiled grimly. “No, I think now would be better. Believe me we have plenty of time, and call me cynical but after you take Faith in, your priorities might shift.”

Giles saw the other man weigh up the options and then take a mobile phone out of his pocket and dial the number of his bosses. The former watcher tensed as he drained the last of his scotch and hoped, for Buffy’s sake, that he was doing the right thing.

 

*~~*

 

‘Weird being back here after so long. Angel’s place. Now hereby dubbed “place where I hang out with my exes”.’

Buffy stepped through the busted French windows and glanced around the gloomy, dusty interior. She’d never thought she’d say it, but the place really did suffer for lack of Angel’s housekeeping. She switched on her flashlight and played it across dirty, leaf-strewn marble, cobwebby walls and what looks like a rat’s nest in one corner.

‘Urgh, okay, not the best place for a midnight meet-and-greet with somebody who possibly wants me dead. Last time I was here it was way more ‘gothic romance-y.’

Which had been seven months ago, give or take. Either letting Angel bite and drain her, or she and Faith and Angel saying their goodbyes. Both memories were intense enough that Buffy hadn’t really been eager to revisit them. But she also saw this place as a safe haven, or at least someplace that Faith and her could meet undisturbed and talk things out.

And if that were to happen, then it would probably help if they could see each other. Buffy put down her stuffed backpack against one wall, then went searching for and quickly found a small stack of wood and some matches to get a fire going. She spent the next five minutes striking and cursing every damn match until, horror movie cliché, the last one lit up and she managed – with the help of some torn newspaper – to get a blaze started in the fireplace. The room was gradually illuminated by flickering firelight, pushing back the shadows and warming the stale air. Much better.

She looked at her watch; it was ten past midnight. Maybe Faith wasn’t coming; maybe she got on a bus or hopped onto the tracks or something...

“Remember the last time we were both here?” Faith spoke up from the shadows.

Buffy gasped in surprise, spinning around, she backed up a few steps as she tried to spot Faith in the gloom. “Faith, I didn’t think you were gonna...” Buffy shook her head, “You’re late.”

Faith swaggered on over, all relaxed. “Been here a while. You should’ve noticed but looks like your eyesight’s as bad as your hearing.”

Buffy quashed the flicker of irritation at Faith’s jibes. The other slayer wanted to get a reaction from her, to go back to their familiar roles of antagonists. Buffy wasn’t going to fall for it. “So now you know I was telling the truth. I’m alone.”

Faith nodded vaguely then folded her arms in front of her. She gave Buffy that cold, expectant smile again. “So now what?”

Buffy tried for a reassuring smile. “We talk.”


	5. Betrayals Part 1 (Good Intentions)

Betrayals: Part 1 (Good Intentions)

 

Silence stretched out between them. Buffy hesitated as she thought about how to begin, how to open delicate negotiations with the enemy who looked and sounded and even acted like the girl she loved.

Faith just stood there expectantly, dressed all in black, a band of pale skin showing between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her pants. Sultry red lips curled into a knowing smile, always confident and cocky, even if she’d done what Buffy had asked her to by coming here. She still had that air of utter certainty, while Buffy felt nothing but hesitation and self-doubt.

“So...” Buffy thought that it was important that she spoke first – although it would’ve helped if she had a good follow-up line.

Faith raised her eyebrows. “So,” she stated simply, whilst simultaneously making it sound slightly rebellious, like a petulant teenager sulking at her parents.

Buffy rubbed her hands together for lack of anything else to do with them. “Okay, I’ll start then... with the conversation thing.”

Faith gave a small, husky laugh. “Don’t you mean, ‘Now I’m gonna give you a lecture on the rights and wrongs of slayerness’? ‘Cause I gotta tell ya, B, had enough of those from you.” She shrugged casually and sighed. Reaching behind her back, she pulled out a knife, “Better if we just get down to it.”

Buffy tensed up as eyed the large blade in Faith’s hand, one edge razor sharp, the other serrated. Faith held it lightly as she looked around the mansion, almost expectant. Resisting the instinct to let the slayer part of her uncoil and go on the offensive, Buffy slowly held out a hand to calm the other slayer.

She kept her voice even. “I told you Faith, I’m here alone. Nobody’s going to jump out of the shadows if you start waving weapons about.” Buffy gestured with her hand, “So, you wanna put that thing away, please? I’m not here to fight.”

Faith didn’t put it away, but she did drop her arm down to her side. She shrugged. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Buffy was slightly confused by the change in tone, mild threats to conversational. “Huh? What question?”

Faith gestured at their surroundings. “About the last time we were both here. You remember? You and Angel giving me the big helpless act, playing the captive. So where is he?”

“H-He left, um, after graduation. I think he’s in LA now.” Buffy thought that that was a good place to begin her explanations, but first, “Do you want some food?” Without waiting for an answer Buffy hurried over to her backpack near the French windows and brought it closer to the fire.

Faith’s features were hard and suspicious. She watched closely as Buffy crouched by the fire, unzipped her bag and pulled out a few bottles of water.

“Here, take it. You must be thirsty.” Buffy held one out to her.

Faith gave her a knowing smile. “Let me guess; I take a nice, long drink and the mickey you put in it knocks me out. Then you deliver me to some stuffy Brits and get a shiny gold star.” Faith shook her head, “Or maybe a merit badge. Thanks, but I’ll pass.”

Buffy blinked in surprise and looked at the water. “I didn’t... Faith, it’s not drugged.” She took the water, unscrewed the cap and took a long drink before bringing the bottle away from her lips, “See, I’m not trying to ‘roofie’ you or anything.”

With that she sat the open bottle down between them and brought some foil-wrapped sandwiches out, setting them down carefully next to the water. “Besides, I don’t even work for the Watcher’s Council anymore.”

Faith, who’d been busily staring at the water like it was a snake, blinked when she heard that. “Huh?”

Buffy paused as she removed more food from the bag, and looked up at her. “I fired them, or refused to cooperate with them anymore, or something. Now it’s just me, and sometimes Giles.” She risked a small smile, “Like I said, things have changed.”

Faith raised a sceptical eyebrow, “So you just what, quit being the slayer?”

Buffy shook her head as she carefully placed more food on the ground between them, like it was an offering. “No. I mean, I still patrol, slay vampires and demons, the usual stuff. Even save the world on occasion. The Hellmouth still needs guarding.” Buffy stared at the other girl, “It still needs slayers.”

Faith ignored that last part, sneering at Buffy: “So, what happened with you and Soul-Boy? Got tired of the ‘no screwing’ rule and decided to dump him, is that it?”

Buffy took a shaky breath. “Actually, he, uh, dumped me. I-it happened a week or so after our midnight hostage exchange, remember? Angel... We broke up just before prom, way before graduation.”

Faith’s cold smile melted into a scowl as she stared hard at Buffy. “So you tried to kill me for a guy you weren’t even dating? He kicks you to the curb and you what, still try to get back with him?” Faith took a step forward, “Man, it must’ve burned your ass that even after you saved his life he still walked away, huh?” Faith tilted her head, “How’d you do that anyway? After your ‘turn Faith into a happy-snack’ plan went up the spout?”

Buffy stood, feeling a familiar anger rising in her. The anger that resulted from Faith mouthing off about complex, sensitive situations, poking at old wounds with a sharp stick to try and get a reaction; trying to upset her. 

Buffy forced the hurt down and looked levelly at the other girl. “I came after you because I still loved Angel. Even if he didn’t want us to be together, it didn’t mean he deserved to die, slowly and in agony like you obviously wanted.” Buffy pretended to think about it, “And then there was the whole ‘trying to help the Mayor chow down on half of Sunnydale’ thing – I wasn’t really thrilled about that plan. Oh, and going after my friends and trying to kill them also pissed me off. There were many reasons why I did what I did.”

Faith’s eyes narrowed even as her lips curled into a smile and she took another step closer. Her voice took on a dangerous edge again, almost eager. “So, I guess we’re done talkin’...”

But Buffy wasn’t finished; she shook her head. “But it was still the wrong thing to do.” Buffy looked down at her hands. “As soon as I... stabbed you, felt the blade,” she shook her head, “I froze up, and my mind screamed at me to stop and undo it, but it was too late. I couldn’t take it back, even though I wanted to.”

Faith’s voice was rough with anger. “You think I came here lookin’ for a fucking apology, B? You took my life.” Faith stared hard at her, “And it doesn’t matter what you say, I’m here to dole out some payback.”

Buffy sighed sorrowfully. “Give me ten minutes Faith, that’s all I ask. Just listen to what I have to say,” she gestured at the food now piled at the Faith’s feet, “eat something, and afterwards…” She looked into the other girl’s eyes, “If you still want to fight... I won’t stop you. Do what you want.”

Faith seemed to weight up her words before giving a mild shrug. “Whatever.”

The dark haired girl watched Buffy move away a little before stooping to grab the bag of chips and leaning back against the side of the fireplace. Orange firelight glinted off her leather pants. “Go ahead, B. Time’s a-wastin’.”

 

*~~*

 

Agent Lawson shifted his weight back on his haunches to keep himself from cramping up. He’d taken the best position available, behind a piece of musty, broken furniture in one of the far alcoves to the right. It provided plenty of cover but had an easily accessible escape route, a broken window high and to the left of him. He had settled there after he’d seen the dark-haired girl do a final sweep of the grounds and disappear inside. Then he’d followed after her, carefully avoiding the back entrance where a flashlight had been visibly flitting around, instead going in through a small side door while the girl was busy lighting a fire.

He’d told Stenwick to hold fast at the tree line and to only break position if Lawson gave the signal, but he hadn’t really expected any trouble. They’d followed Summers since Revello Drive and she’d been oblivious to their tailing her, and they hadn’t even been that discreet.

But after the midnight meeting had gotten started, Lawson had tensed up a little, intrigued despite himself: the girl Miss Summers was meeting with wasn’t an ally, or even an associate. This was a hostile negotiation... with another slayer no less.  
Lawson had heard the rumours about the ‘slayer’, that this Summers woman was some kind of amateur monster-hunter, with no real training to speak of, but some serious natural – or supernatural – talent. She’s apparently put two whole patrol teams on their collective asses during a recent training exercise, all without breaking a sweat. She was something unique, an anomaly, somebody who could take down HSTs all by her lonesome.  
But apparently, there was another one just like her.

He listened intently and noted down all the relevant information. It was clear that this Faith person was even more unstable than Summers herself. Whoever chose these girls really needed to give them a psyche evaluation first.

Lawson continued to sit and watch. Professor Walsh would want a full report.

 

*~~*

 

Buffy hugged herself as she collected her thoughts. “After you fell, I made my way back to... here, actually, where Angel was. And since the only cure was slayer blood I... made him bite me, drink from me.” Buffy looked at Faith, “And I almost died. But Angel took me to the hospital and that’s when we had our, uh, shared dream.”

Faith was busily munching on chips like she was watching a movie. She stopped and shook her head, bemused. “Huh?”

Buffy made a back and forth gesture in the air between them. “Our shared dream, Faith. We said, well there was a whole bunch of cryptic stuff and, uh, a cat – we were in your old apartment. You told me how to... You honestly don’t remember?”

Faith thought about it as she sucked some powdered cheese off her fingers. “Nope. Had a whole bunch of dreams with you in, B, but we didn’t do a whole bunch of talkin’ in them, y’know.”

Buffy felt her mouth go dry. “Uh, what did we do? In your dreams, I mean.”

Faith glared at her. “Whaddya think? We went at it; we scrapped. A big ol’ replay with me gettin’ the business end of a knife.”

Buffy felt a cold chill seep through her skin. Faith not remembering their shared dream was a genuine surprise to her; it was what had initially given Buffy hope about the other slayer. 

‘But it was real; it had to be. Okay, so it’s buried under seven months of nightmares. But I can reach her, make her remember and realise what she is.’ 

Buffy spoke up softly. “I’m sorry about your dreams.”

Faith shook her head dismissively. “Yeah, yeah.”

Buffy frowned as she continued. “I did talk to you, during... while you were asleep. I visited as often as I could. I sat beside you, told you all my best jokes, I even read a few comic books to you.”

Faith smirked round the Oreo she was munching but didn’t comment further.

Buffy took a couple of steps towards Faith, “I thought that maybe you’d have heard something.” Faith’s blank look provided her answer, “And I left you those clothes for when you woke up.”

Faith finally spoke up, her voice unreadable. “So why? Why didja do all that shit?””

Buffy thought about it. “Because I didn’t want you to think I’d forgotten about you or that I wanted any of it to turn out the way it did.” She looked at Faith, “Because every day I regretted how things ended between us.”

“Is that a fact?” Faith pushed away from the wall and strode a little closer, “Little Miss Moral on shaky high ground? What brought that on, huh?”

Buffy ignored her jeering tone and pushed on. “I did a lot of thinking over the summer and I realised something. When I turned seventeen, the man I loved more than anything turned on me and tried to kill my friends.” She looked at Faith, “Most of the year before you arrived I was watching Angel terrorise everybody I cared about and I didn’t stop him.” Buffy bit her bottom lip as she forced herself to continue, “People died because of mistakes I made, because I wasn’t strong enough to stop him.”

Buffy gestured emphatically, “And then the next year rolls around and you come along. We get friendly and you make this genuine, tragic mistake, and I totally freak. And instead of trying to reach you, after the whole thing at the docks, I pull away. I make myself hard in case you decide to turn. And then you do and I... For part of me, it was almost a relief.” Buffy shook her head in disgust, “Because it made things simple: I could rationalise and say that you were just another Angelus, another monster to be stopped. I didn’t even have to try and help you or reason with you. You were just... the enemy.” Buffy blinked away tears and stared at Faith, “But you’re not my enemy, you’re a slayer and my friend and I don’t want to fight you anymore.”

Faith took this in, her jaw clenched as she thought about it. “Jeez, what the fuck happened to you, B.” She began to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace, agitated, “You think I buy this ‘Ghandi’ act for a second? You getting’ all teary and sorry, acting like we were some kinda best bud types? You wanted it this way, that’s how I remember it. Tow the Buffy-line or screw you – that’s how it was.”

Buffy shook her head. “Faith, that was never...”

“So I’m thinkin’ you’re either tryin’ ta play me, again, or,” Faith gave Buffy a measured look and jabbed a finger at her, “you’re scared ‘cause you know you can’t take me.” Faith nodded in satisfaction, evidently liking her theory, “Gotten all soft, playin’ at being college girl too long, so you’re trying to talk me down to save your own ass.”

Buffy gaped in disbelief. “You think I’m here, meeting with you in the middle of the night, alone, pouring my heart out to you because I’m afraid of you? Faith.” Buffy shook her head sadly, “I’m afraid for you. All the things that you’ve done, how terrible you must feel.”

Faith narrowed her eyes at Buffy. “And you wanna ‘save me’, is that it? Man, you’d love that wouldn’t you, Saint Buffy bringing home that poor, naughty slayer after showing her the error of her ways. Giles standing there all proud of you...”

“SHUT UP!” Buffy cried out in frustration, “God! Faith, this isn’t actually about me, at all. I told you that I have regrets, that I hated the ways things went down between us, that I hated hurting you and that I did everything I could think of to try and make it right afterwards.” Buffy looked searchingly at Faith, “And I know deep down that you feel the same way. You don’t want this, any of this. And if you could take it back you would.”

Faith sneered. “So you know me now, is that it?”

Buffy pointed at the other girl. “You’re the one who said we were the same, remember? On the docks, that night, you told me that the same things that are in you are in me too?” Buffy stepped closer, “Well that works both ways Faith. Not just the bad, not just those slayer impulses, but the good too. I know, deep down, that you don’t want to be like this, that you want things to be different. That you regret things, the people you’ve hurt...”

“Shut the hell up!” Faith yelled through clenched teeth.

“No, because you know I’m right.” Buffy felt her heart pounding; she saw the doubt in Faith’s face, her uncertainty, and the pain. “I’m standing here to tell you that it’s not too late. I’m telling you that more than anything I want you on my side again. Us, the chosen two, Faith.”

Faith backed up a step and turned as if to leave; she ran her free hand through her hair. “I tried it that and I ain’t you. I’m not... wanted.”

“I don’t want you to be me, Faith. I just want you.” Buffy flushed at the double meaning but pressed on, “To be you. To be more. To be the slayer you were meant to be, that I know you can.”

The dark haired girl gestured at Buffy with the knife. “Just stay back.” Faith turned her back on Buffy, staring into the fire, the knife clenched tightly in one fist, her body rigid with tension. Then, she seemed to deflate, shoulders slumping. “It’s too late, B. Ten minutes are up.” 

She turned to Buffy, and for the first time her eyes were in turmoil, full of sadness and regret: “I-it’s too late.”

Buffy dared to step closer; if Faith raised her hand now she could easily jam the knife into Buffy’s stomach. “I told you Faith, I’m not going to fight you. I’m done, okay?” Tentatively, she reached out up and stroked a strand of hair away from the other girl’s face. “And the only people who decide if things are too late Faith, is us; not the police, or the Watcher’s Council, or even my friends. If we stop fighting now then we have a real chance to make things right, of starting over. Together, okay? I’m not going to abandon you. I never did.”

Faith stared into her eyes. The brunette’s expression went beyond sorrow; she seemed lost more than anything. Her unsure eyes searched Buffy’s for a sign that she could trust her.

Buffy swallowed and nodded. “Just hand me the knife, Faith. Then we can take it from there.”

Faith raised her hand hesitantly. Between them the knife glimmered white in the firelight. “B, I don’t know how t’... do this. I don’t think I...” she stammered.

Then the taser blast hit her.

The arc of energy struck Faith high in the shoulder and hurled her sideways, slamming her hard against the mantelpiece, which crumbled under the impact. Frozen, Buffy saw Faith tumble limply to the floor into a pile of wood chips, plaster and broken tiles. Faith groaned, holding the side of her head, she tried to push herself to her hands and knees. “Buffy.” She murmured groggily.

“No.” Buffy gasped.

But another two blasts struck Faith in the side; electric blue lines writhed through her as she shook with violent convulsion before she slumped, still, as wisps of smoke curled off her body.

Buffy turned, eyes wide in disbelief to see four commandos moving out of the shadows in formation, weapons pointed.

Riley was at their head.

 

*~~*

 

“I think I did something bad”, Willow said unhappily. She lay on her back on Tara’s bed, hands clamped together on her stomach, her fingers twisting themselves in worry. A sure sign of guilt.

“Y-You did? What do you think you did wrong?” asked Tara. She was absently flipping through a stack of Tarot cards on the bed next to her, seemingly content with the silence while Willow’s head was all buzzy with accusatory voices.

“The whole Faith thing. It’s making my stomach all acidy.” Willow grouched, “And I told Riley about it even though I knew that he run off and form a posse and go after... Miss Black Hat.”

Tara thought about it. “You were just worried about Buffy, right? Like maybe she could use some help?”

Willow sat up. “Well, yeah. But Faith could hurt a commando person, or they might hurt her... and I don’t like how that last thought kind of makes me happy.” She looked pleadingly at Tara, “Am I, like, a bad person or something? For thinking like that?”

Tara shook her head. “I don’t think you’re a bad person, and Riley and these people, his friends, they don’t go around hurting people do they? Just monsters.” Tara looked down as she turned over another card, “You’re just looking out for your friend, that’s all. It’s better to be safe.”

Willow nodded a little at Tara’s comforting words. “I hope Buffy sees it that way. I’m not sure she’s gonna like that Riley got involved.” She gestured at the cards, “Any omen-y things in my future? Is it my fate to get royally spanked by an annoyed blonde girl?”

Tara hesitated in turning over the next card. She glanced up at Willow simultaneously smiling and blushing.

Willow’s eyes widened with realisation. “Oh! I didn’t mean... I meant bad spanking by Buffy. ‘Cause the other day there was a spanking reference, which you would have realised if I had told you that, but it wasn’t really an important conversation I had with Buffy, so I didn’t.” Willow paused and then began babbling again as she tried to clarify, “Not that, y’know, I’m entirely against the other kind...” 

She stopped as she saw Tara frowning down at the cards she’d drawn. 

Willow craned her neck to see one card with a starry sky and crescent moon over some hills, and another showing a stony, medieval tower.

“Um, Tara, is everything okay?”

Tara shook her head. “I’m not sure, these things have never really worked for me before, but now... I-it’s like they’re speaking to me, telling me a story.”

“Is it a nice story?” Willow asked hesitantly.

Tara looked up at Willow from under her curtain of hair. “It’s an omen.”

Willow didn’t like the sound of that.

 

*~~*

 

“Gates. Taggart. Secure the prisoner for transport.” Riley made some sort of hand gesture and the other guys started forward towards Faith. Buffy moved into their way, eyes blazing at Riley. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Riley took a step towards her, his brow furrowed. “Buffy, it’s okay, we got this. We’ll take her into custody.”

“You’re not taking her anywhere.” Buffy’s voice cracked with anger, “Why... What are you even doing here?” 

Riley’s frown deepened. “Willow said that you might be in trouble. That this –” he gestured to Faith’s unconscious body, “woman is dangerous.”

‘Willow. Willow told Riley, even though she knew that I didn’t want him involved. Oh, she and I are gonna have a very long talk...’

Buffy glanced warily at Taggart and Forrest, both of whom had removed their masks and were looking at Buffy with guarded hostility. She turned her focus back to Riley. “Faith is my business, not yours. You shouldn’t be here.”

Riley stepped a little closer, his voice was low and reasonable. “Buffy, c’mon, I’ve seen her police file okay, she’s a stone-cold murderer. I was worried about you.”Riley shook his head. “I don’t understand why you’d keep something like this from me. If she’s a threat to you...”

Buffy bristled at the hurt in his tone. “Oh, like you tell me everything? All of your military secrets? 314 and things like that? You have no problem keeping things from me.”

Riley shook his head. “That’s different. It’s classified information. Need to know only. Anyway, how do you even...?”

“Forget it. The point is, my life is all about threats. Every day.” Buffy kept her voice hard. “I’m the Slayer, Riley. I don’t need ‘rescuing’.”

“She’s a slayer too, isn’t she? And she had a knife...”

“I was talking her down.” Buffy interrupted harshly, “She wasn’t going to hurt me because she was putting her trust in me. Now she’s gonna think that I set her up!” Buffy stepped closer, trying to control the anger in her voice, “You had no right to come in here and blindside us like this.”

“Us?” Riley’s jaw tensed. “It’s my job to protect people from monsters. From what I’ve read, I’d say she definitely qualifies.”

Buffy narrowed her eyes. “She’s not some demon, Riley. She’s a slayer, and trust me, you know nothing about that.”

Forrest interrupted: “Enough of this. We’re taking her in. Now.”

Buffy’s voice was ice. “You can try. Wouldn’t recommend it though.”

Forrest half raised his rifle and glowered. “Was that a threat?”

Buffy felt her muscles flex under her skin as she tensed. “More like a promise.”

Riley shot out an arm and grabbed Buffy’s shoulder. “Buffy...”

She knocked it away angrily. “Let go of me!”

Buffy turned her gaze as she heard Forrest charge his taser gun. He raised it and pointed it at her.

Riley stepped between them. “THAT’S ENOUGH. Stand down soldier!” He looked at Buffy like she was crazy, “Buffy, listen – this is stupid. From what I saw that gal, who likes to stab people, was going to stab you.”

Buffy didn’t trust herself to say anything so she just glared. She’d been ready to attack Forrest with everything she had.

Riley softened his voice. “But if you say I made a mistake, then I guess I must’ve read the situation wrong here. I accept that and I’m sorry for it. But protocol says I’ve got to bring her in.”

Buffy looked sharply at him. “That’s not...”

Riley put up a pacifying hand. “Listen to me, she wakes up she’s gonna be pissed, right? It’s better for everybody if she’s somewhere secure when that happens. We’ll explain everything to Professor Walsh, together, first thing tomorrow. If she wants to change, like you say, then that’s great. The Initiative could use all the help it can get, really.”

Buffy saw some sense in what he was saying, but Faith waking up somewhere familiar would be better. Not in some jail cell. She shook her head. “I don’t know Riley...”

“Think about it: we bring her in, get her checked out and make sure she’s not too badly hurt. We’ll give her the full medical; fix her up while she sleeps. Then you can come and see her when she wakes up, explain everything to her.”

Buffy looked at him warily. “And then she can just leave, with me?”

Riley looked over at the unconscious girl. “If you can vouch for her with the professor, explain things properly, I’ll back you up. After that, I’m sure we can work something out, help her somehow. Point is; we’re not gonna just lock her up. We’ll listen to you.” Riley put a hand gently on Buffy’s shoulder, “We might even be able to help out with the police, at least pull the warrants that are out against her. Get them to back off for a while.”

Buffy, in spite of herself, raised a hopeful eyebrow. “You could do that?”

Riley nodded. “Easily. If you vouch for her.” Riley relaxed a little and ventured a smile, “She’ll probably have to take a couple of dozen psyche tests as well, but that can wait awhile.”

Buffy was torn: the full medical and getting the police off Faith’s back sounded great in theory. Faith fitting smoothly into the rest of Buffy’s life sounded even better. And yet...

“First thing tomorrow.” Buffy nodded firmly, “And Riley? Could you, like, supervise all the stuff with Faith? I mean personally. Keep an eye on her?” Off the back of his questioning look she added, “Faith worked with me, she was a good friend before all the badness. I owe her, you understand?”

Riley nodded in sympathy. “Okay. I get that. Trust me, Buffy. Everything’s going to be okay.” 

He gestured to the other soldiers and they moved swiftly to grab Faith, lifting her off the ground and taking her outside.

Buffy felt suddenly drained. All that tension and emotional worry dissipated, leaving her completely wrung out. She watched passively as the soldiers carted Faith off.

‘It’s only for tonight. I’ll see her tomorrow, to apologise and explain. Everything will be alright.’

This way she could at least check in with Giles and the gang, tell them all what had happened. That she had actually managed to get Faith to listen to reason. And if she could get to talk to her again soon and explain this whole misunderstanding, she’d just have to explain to Faith about the Initiative, and how this wasn’t some stupid psych-out like before...  
And then maybe, with the cops out of the way, Faith could stay somewhere close, with Giles, and then at Mom’s if everything went okay. Buffy remembered all of the opening up Faith had done around her Mom, all that bonding. Faith could have that again. She could go back to being the slayer.

Buffy felt Riley’s hand on her arm and she turned to him. He looked at her with concern. “I guess you two must really have a history.”

She felt herself colour with embarrassment and tried to cover it. “I’m sorry for freaking at you, okay. I know that you thought that I was in trouble and that, uh, you thought you were helping. I shouldn’t have gone off on you like that.” She looked up into his eyes, “It’s just the whole slayer-thing is usually a ‘one girl’ only deal. It makes Faith and me...”

“Complicated? Unique?” Riley’s hands moved up to Buffy’s shoulders and gave them a comforting squeeze, “You can give me the full run down tomorrow, okay? Tonight I’m on guard duty, not to mention explaining this all to Professor Walsh.”

“She doesn’t know?”

A slight shake of his head. “I went off book on this one, sort of like a Black-Op.”

Buffy sighed. “That’s just great. Your boss already thinks I’m a bad influence.”

“I think she’ll see that it was for a good cause.” Riley allowed a small smile, “Besides, doesn’t breaking the rules make me just a little bit dangerous?”

Buffy gave him a rueful shake of her head. “Please, don’t even go there. I have enough danger in my life.” She offered a shy smile and said softly, “I’d prefer somebody I can depend on.”

Riley looked thoughtful before gently pulling her close and kissing her deeply. Buffy responded, tilting her head back and feeling the strong pull of his body. She sighed contentedly into his mouth.

Somebody coughed. “Hostile secured for transport.” Forrest spoke up, his voice edged with annoyance. “Sir.”

Riley pulled back. “Sorry, I guess I’m still on the clock. But tomorrow...” He hesitated, “Are we good?”

Buffy nodded and tried for a smile that would reassure him. “We’re good. I’ll come by the Initiative after I talk with the gang.” She dropped her arms away from around his neck and clasped her hands together, “Good luck with the whole debrief thing.”

Riley nodded before reluctantly turning to leave. Buffy watched him go, watched Forrest give her a cold stare before following Riley out.

‘He’s just feels threatened by strong women or maybe just women who take away from his ‘man-time’ with Riley.’ 

Buffy sighed; it would be nice if she didn’t alienate every single member of the Initiative other than her boyfriend. Still, as confrontations go that could’ve been a lot worse. Gratuitous violence or strong language or worse... Instead she’d just watch them haul off her ex-girlfriend to throw her in a teeny cell somewhere. Buffy shuddered at that realisation, Faith as a prisoner.

 

But she had to trust in Riley to look out for Faith. A big nap and some major first aid, not interrogation and behaviour modification.

‘Oh, god, could they even do that? Stick a chip in Faith like they did with Spike? Because that would be horrible, she’s a human being. They couldn’t just...’

Except she’d be seeing Faith tomorrow, and Buffy was fairly certain that invasive brain surgery took a lot longer to organise than ‘immediately’. There was equipment and operating tables to set up and gowns and masks to put on – anyway it always looked very complicated to Buffy, and not the sort of thing that you rushed into in the middle of the night.

Speaking of, Buffy looked at her watch; it was well after one o’clock. She wasn’t too keen on the idea of walking all the way back to campus. Then she’d have to confront Willow, and she didn’t feel like yet another emotional fraught argument this late at night. Save something for tomorrow.

Buffy started packing up the remains of the food she’d brought for Faith. She’d head back to her house; talk with her Mom in the morning. Have a nice, normal breakfast chat before heading over to Giles and facing things head on.  
Buffy wondered vaguely if her life would ever get any simpler.

 

*~~*

 

The cowled figure watched dispassionately as the slayer picked over her leavings and readied to depart. Events could not have gone better; the two slayers had argued and fought, emotions had curled off of them like smoke – so much anger and passion and guilt. All of those feelings were ultimately necessary for what was required. And now they were separated. For the moment, Faith would be confined in the embrace of a high security government cell somewhere, which was good, at least until preparations for the next stage were made ready.

The figure turned away from the Summers girl and walked directly to where the man who had spied on the whole exchange had hidden, watched as he crept backwards, slipped over to a nearby shadow and hauled himself silently through a broken window arch. The figure followed after him, passing through the solid stone wall and stepping out into the night. The spy met with his cohort a few meters away from the building, their low, breathless exchanges seemed louder against the quiet of the night.

“What happened?” the lookout asked the spy, “I saw one of our squads enter. Then what sounded like fighting?”

The spy shook his head. “Not much of a fight. An ambush; commando raided them, brought a dark-haired girl down, took her in.”

The lookout shook his head. “What is Walsh playing at? Sending us in blind like that. The situation could’ve gone sideways.”

“Wasn’t an authorised op, from what I could hear.” The spy’s voice was flat with contempt, “It was Walsh’s golden boy, Finn. He was leading them, keeping a close eye on his girl.”

The other guy seemed to grimace in disgust as he though it over. “So now what?”

“I’ll head back and report to Walsh. You continue shadowing the Summers girl just in case she tries anything, now that her girlfriend’s been grabbed.”

The other man chuckled dryly. “Girlfriend, huh? No wonder Riley shot her.”

“Just stay sharp, keep watch and check in at 0800 hours.” Without another word the spy departed, leaving his fellow behind. 

The man sighed and pulled some sort of hand held device out of his pocket, staring at its illuminated display. “So where are you heading cutie, huh? Any other secrets you’d care to...” He stopped when he noticed the cloaked form in front of him, out of nowhere. “What the…?”

The figure made a simple gesture with one hand. “Somnus.”

The man fell to the ground as if pole-axed, threads of reddish energy danced around his forehead as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The figure stood and listened, but heard nothing. The altercation had gone unnoticed.   
Looking down at the unknown man, the figure reasoned (not for the first time) that not everybody in this world was a pawn to be manipulated and then discarded.

Some were simply bargaining chips.

 

*~~*

Riley stood in Walsh’s office as the older woman digested his explanation. She’d apparently been working late at the facility when the call had come in. Riley had hoped that he’d have a few hours to get the hostile... the slayer, situated and secured before offering up any excuses to his boss.

“So, let’s see if I grasp this correctly. At the request of one of the slayer’s associates, you, on nothing but your own authority, commandeer a patrol team and went off grid, inserting yourself into a situation you knew nothing about, with zero intel or backup?” Walsh rounded on Riley as he stood rigidly to attention, “Would that be a correct summation of events?”

Riley stared straight ahead as he tried to explain. “Yes, Ma’am. But there was a limited time frame in which to act, so I made a judgement call...”

“A judgement call?” Walsh’s voice snapped, “I had hoped that this was an impulsive act, but if you’re saying that you judged the situation practically, then perhaps this state of affairs is more serious than I realised.” 

Riley frowned at that. “The mission was a success. The other slayer was, um, contained until we could ascertain her threat status. And we were undetected.”

“This is a secret organisation, Agent Finn.” Walsh replied dryly, “Going undetected is one of our mission statements, not a happy accident.” She paused, mulling over the situation. “So, another slayer?”

Riley felt he was on more firm footing and nodded. “Affirmative. She’s being processed now.” Riley felt a pang of irritation that he wasn’t there to supervise it himself. Buffy had put her trust in him and it was clear that this girl... mattered to her. Another slayer, somebody like Buffy – but not. 

He knew Buffy was special, and part of what made her special was the fact that she’d been fighting demons since about the time that Riley had been tackled his first assault course. And now there was this Faith person, who had been giving those same powers but had, somewhere along the line, decided to kill people and, “Side with the bad guys”, as Willow had put it. Vague, but there it was.

Riley wondered why Buffy hadn’t told him about any of this previously. A dangerous vampire ex? Some brooding bad boy who’d hurt Buffy in the past, sure no problem, she’d told him that. That couldn’t have been easy, but Riley had accepted the strangeness and intensity of what had gone before. Buffy had obviously dealt with it and moved on. 

Maybe there was some slayer connection he was missing, he thought about how angry and intense Buffy had gotten, the way she’d flared up in defence of the other girl. He didn’t mind admitting that it had made him a little uneasy.

Walsh flicked though the report that Riley had obtained from the police department. “Well, I agree that this seems to be a... special case. I’ll have Dr. Angleman see to her medical needs, and then you can keep an eye on her. You and your whole squad are off the patrol roster for the foreseeable future. Do I make myself clear?”

‘Great. So I’m grounded.’

“Yes, Ma’am.” Riley felt himself relax a little. It could’ve been worse – he still had his skin intact after all.

Without looking up, Walsh said with finality, “Dismissed agent.”

 

Walsh watched him go.   
Just as she was getting to grips with one unpredictable factor, another two turn up. Riley... Agent Finn’s erratic behaviour seemed to be getting worse and now there was this other girl. The girl seemed to share a history with Buffy Summers, as well as having a colourful criminal past of her own.

Another slayer. Another loose canon.

But at least this one was contained, where she could be analysed and controlled. But Walsh needed more information about her before she settled on the next course of action. A further background check was needed. 

Her phone rang. Walsh picked it up and listened. “Send him in.”

Agent Lawson entered. He was one of the handful of marines that had been brought in at the request of Col. McNamara, who’d wanted the army to have more oversight. Walsh had found their competence and professionalism useful on occasion, but their loyalty to those higher up had made her wary of trusting them too much. They knew as much as they needed to about the project, about the weapons they were developing, but nothing about her further plans.

She looked at him levelly. “Give your report.”

He did, in precise detail, and Walsh was content that it mostly backed up Riley’s version of events. There were a few more details about the nature of what was said – the history between the two girls that Riley had missed – but otherwise, it was identical.

Except for one small part.

Walsh stopped him. “You’re sure she said that? Those words?”

“Yes, Ma’am. She said them pretty loudly. Their argument was pretty heated by that point.”

Walsh took this in, weighing up his words. “That will be all.”

Agent Lawson frowned since he hadn’t finished his report, but nodded and left silently.

‘So, she knows about the project. The question is how much does she know, and how does she know it? The silly little slip of a girl had just become a liability. She clearly thought that just because she was involved with one of their agents had the right to question the Initiative’s methods.’

Walsh needed to talk to Dr Angleman; the situation was escalating rapidly. It wouldn’t be long before Riley Finn started questioning his loyalty. It seemed like it was already divided.

So they would have to move to the contingency scenario, as quickly as possible.


	6. Betrayals: Part 2 (Nothing Personal)

Betrayals: Part 2 (Nothing Personal) 

 

“Hey, Willow!” Willow turned to see Xander and Anya across from her on the other side of the quiet street. Xander craned his neck both ways before moving towards her. She noticed; he seemed a lot edgier than usual, running his hand through his hair as he looked about. Anya looked far more relaxed, sipping a smoothie through a straw.

Willow gave a little wave as he approached. “Morning Xander.” She forced a smile and nodded, “Anya.”

Xander quickly locked into step with her. “So, any news on the Faith-front?”

Willow shook her head. “Giles didn’t go into any details. He just said that there would be updates galore for everyone when we arrived.” 

“He does like being dramatic, doesn’t he?” Anya observed, “I now, because of it, I have to walk.”

“Well, you didn’t really have to come. It’s kind of a core group thing.” She backpedalled when Anya frowned at her, “But, uh, it’s nice that you’re being so, supportive.”

Anya rolled her eyes and gestured at Xander. “Oh, he wouldn’t even leave his house on his own. He’s paranoid.”

Xander held up his hands defensively. “The point that I was making was that with Faith and me, there’s a little thing called history. Lot of pent up feelings there, that’s all I’m saying.”

Willow raised her eyebrows in amusement. “Uh-huh, sure. It’s just that, with all Faith’s angry, psycho-bitch ranting yesterday, your name didn’t actually come up.”

“Well see, you’re just proving my point.” Xander replied, before nodding sagely, “The deepest wounds are always the hardest to see.”

Anya eyed him suspiciously. “You seem very proud of the fact that she wants you dead.”

Xander smiled nervously. “N-no, it’s just, uh, safety in numbers is the key. The three of us can totally take her.”

Anya shook her head. “Xander, the only reason I’m walking with you right now is that I’m hoping that Buffy found and killed this Faith girl last night.”

Willow was alarmed. “Hey! There’s... There wasn’t any killing, okay. Maybe some crap... beating-out-of or actually, ass-kicking is a more normal phrase.” Willow frowned, “But no killing. And besides, there was no ‘finding’ of anybody. Buffy pretty much invited Faith over for a little chat last night.”

Xander stopped on the sidewalk and looked at Willow. “Wait a sec, did I miss something? The Buff went to meet with Faith alone? Yeah, because that went so well when she went on her own to have a sit down with the Master, or pre-chipped Spike.” Then Xander added agitatedly, “Oh wait, except that she never did those things!”

Willow nodded in vigorous agreement. “Exactly. Although there is the whole ‘Faith is a special case’ deal.”

“Yeah, a special nutcase.” Xander quipped.

“You know what I mean, it’s just that she used to be a goodie.” Willow sighed guiltily as she started walking again. She thought back to last night and Tara’s reading of the Tarot cards, and about the signs the other witch had seen there. ‘A confluence of events’ was how she had described it. Like somehow things were being manipulated and set in motion for some secret reason. Judging by the anxiety on Tara’s face it hadn’t been one of those ‘good’, well-intentioned reasons. Willow was even tempted to be all melodramatic and used words like ‘sinister’ or ‘dark purpose’. But Willow didn’t really know enough detail to tell anybody anything conclusive, and there was the fact that in doing so she’d be mentioning Tara.  
But she still needed to fess-up to what she had done. “But, the thing is, and don’t judge me for this, but I might’ve.... told Riley about the meeting.”

Xander seemed surprised. “You did?”

“Only a little!” Squeaked Willow, “I-I just thought, better safe than ‘sorry, is that my knife in your back?’”

Xander made a calming motion with his hand. “Hey, I’m on your side here. I suggested the very same thing to the Buffster before, but she was all set on giving Faith the benefit of her doubt.” Xander gave Willow a soft, comforting smile, “Don’t worry Will, you did the right thing.”

Then Anya piped up to loudly complain. “But I thought we were all not trusting the Initiative together and being all threatened.” She folded her arms crossly, “Now I feel excluded again. You’ve excluded me.”

Xander moved closer and tried to reason with her. “Well, y’see Aan, it’s like this. There a three different types of groups in our lives. Those people are trying to kill us now.”  
He held his hand at his waist. “Those people who’ve tried to kill us in the past.”  
He raised his hand a little further up, to his chest, “and those people who have yet to try and kill us. They’re at the very top of people we can trust.” He put his hand up near his neck, “And that’s where Riley and his buds are, above Faith.”

Anya thought about it and seemed mollified. “Hmn. That does seem logical.”

“And a little cynical,” Willow commented. “Wouldn’t it be nice to be a little more trusting about people?”

Anya nodded. “Perhaps, but that just means that if Faith did attack us right now, you’d be the first to die, while Xander and I make our escape.”

“Hey!” Willow protested.

“And... Hey girls, look, we’re here.” Xander said loudly, gently taking Anya by the arm and steering her towards Giles’ front door. 

Willow scowled after the both of them, again wondering why Anya had to horn in on everything they did these days. She’d lived for a thousand years, didn’t she have anything else in her very long life to attend to. Like a cactus. Or an ant farm.

‘Well, I’ll show them. Maybe I’ll get a pet instead. Yeah, like a cute little kitten to play with. That’s a thing that witches do, isn’t it?’

Another thing witches do is use fearsome magical spells to deter nasty slayers from pummelling them, and then watching that same slayer pummelling obnoxious ex-demons.

Willow sighed. She was such a cranky head in the morning.

 

*~~*

 

Buffy had only been at Giles’ a few minutes, and had yet to share with him her news, before Xander, Anya and Willow wandered in through Giles permanently unlocked door.

She couldn’t resist smirking over at her former Watcher. “Giles, do they not have burglaries in England, is there some ye olde gentleman’s code over there or something?”

Giles smiled patiently around his mug of tea. “Yes Buffy, I do tend to lock the door when I’m out, or when I’m not expecting visitors. Now,” He gestured to Buffy, “You can lock the door if you want.”

Buffy did just that, skirting around an expectant looking Xander and Willow, murmuring a polite hello at them as she did so. She turned back to see all three took their seats and looked at Buffy with varying degrees of curiosity. 

Xander, leaning against the back of the sofa, spoke up first. “So, how did the meeting with Faith go? ‘Cause as crazy plans go it’s pretty much the latest.”

Buffy looked at him and said evenly. “I can handle Faith just fine, Xander. She came looking for me and we... talked things out. No violence.”

He at least had the decency to be surprised. “Oh, hey, well that’s... but I bet there was some name calling, right? That could’ve been... harsh, for you to handle, uh, alone.” He shrugged awkwardly, “I guess I’m glad, anyway. So what happened?”

Anya raised her eyebrows expectantly. “Did you try and kill her again?” Xander winced.

“What? No!” Buffy exclaimed, giving Anya an indignant look, “I didn’t... I wouldn’t do that. I just explained things to her, about Angel everything and what happened after her... after the coma. It was pretty intense.”

Willow frowned in puzzlement. “And she actually listened? And was all stable or repentant or whatever?” Willow’s voice was heavy with the scepticism.

Buffy couldn’t resist putting an edge to her voice as she starred at Willow. “She was starting to. It wasn’t easy but I was reaching her, getting her to understand that there were people in this world who might actually care about her. I was telling her that she could trust me, and that we didn’t have to be enemies anymore.”  
She saw Willow shift uncomfortably. Xander gave them both a questioning look. 

“Well?” Giles prompted.

“Then Riley blasted her with a taser-thing.” Buffy replied coolly, glancing from Giles to Willow, “He arrived, got the wrong end of the sitch and took her into custody after zapping her into unconsciousness.” Buffy folded her arms tightly and sighed, “She’s currently being held somewhere on the Initiative base. When she wakes up she’ll think I set her up again, that it was all just a trap to lure her even after I promised her that I wouldn’t. 

Willow looked stricken at Buffy. “Oh, Buffy, I’m... Riley asked me questions, and he’s all psychological and tricky and I panicked, I’m really sorry.”

Buffy shook her head. “I don’t understand you. I told you that it would a bad idea to tell Riley.” Buffy reasoned and then said pointedly, “And so then the first thing you do when I’m gone, is go and tell Riley.”

“B-But I didn’t, do that first I mean. I was looking for Faith, not Riley, on campus like you said, but then Riley was at our dorm a-and he interrogated me.”

Xander didn’t like the sound of that. “He interrogated you?”

Giles also voiced his concerns. “You went looking for Faith alone?”

“W-Well not really interrogated, more asked one little question. And all I did was... I peeked around, and I-I wasn’t alone, uh; I mean there were other people around with the campus being all, uh, filled with people. And I-I wasn’t expecting Riley and I got all flustered.” She looked mournfully at Buffy, “I swear I didn’t mean to say anything to him. He was just worried about you.”

“And you couldn’t come up with something simple to tell him?” Buffy sighed in irritation. “If you’d just thought about it for two seconds Will-“

“Hey, let’s back up and get a little perspective here, okay?” Xander interrupted as he weighed in again. “Shouldn’t we look at this as a good thing? I mean, the cops can’t deal with Faith, but the Initiative has those demon holding pens, right? So, okay, she told you she was ‘sorry’ and she acted all reasonable, but she could’ve easily been playing you again? It might be best to...”

“To what, Xander? Just lock her up and throw away the key? That’s not a solution.” Buffy saw the looks on her friend’s faces and softened her tone, “Look, Faith lied to me, she lied to all of us, but that was for the Mayor, being his inside source. Believe me; with him gone she was all about the payback, because it’s all she thought she had left in her life. But she wants to change, and she can, she just needs some help.”  
She looked at their doubting faces. “Guys, the bottom line; Faith isn’t a soulless demon, she’s a slayer, which makes her my responsibility. Not some government guys that, not two days ago, you all were telling me not even to trust that much. Now, are you going to be with me on this?”

Xander looked pensive before meeting Buffy’s gaze. “Sure.”

Willow glanced about before muttering. “I guess.”

“Well, I don’t like the sound of either the Initiative or Faith so,” Anya chewed on her bottom lip before saying brightly, “I abstain!”

Buffy nodded before adding dryly. “That’s a relief, you were the swing vote there Anya.” 

Giles considered for a moment. “Did, ah, Riley give any indication what would happen to Faith?”

“Just that that she’d be kept sedated until I was ready to see her. And that she would get some medical attention; the commandos took her down pretty hard.” Buffy resisted the urge to glare at Willow again. “I don’t even know what Professor Walsh is going to do. Hopefully, if I explain everything to her, she might be willing to let me take Faith off her hands, but that’s assuming that Faith doesn’t take a tiny step and conclude that I had this all planned out from the beginning and start hating me again.”  
Buffy looked at Giles, “So unless there’s anything else I really need to head over and see Riley.”

“Actually there is,” Giles said. “I had a visit last night, from some representatives of the Watchers Council.”

“Ah, a bunch of jet-lagged Wesley’s?” Xander smiled goofily, “Sounds like a fun-filled evening for all.”

Anya asked Xander. “And where would these people fall in that system of yours?”

For some reason Xander held up his face flat against the middle of his chest. “About there.”Anya just nodded.

Turning back to Giles Buffy asked “What did they want?”Although she could guess the answer.

“Faith, unsurprisingly. They, ah, want to take her back to England to face a... well some sort of rehabilitation, or so they tell me. They, uh, asked for my assistance in the matter. They indicated that it would be in my best interests.”

Buffy kept a tight control of her voice. “And what did you say?”

Giles allowed a small smile. “Oh, I lied through my teeth. I told them that you were meeting Faith miles from your actual location. I certainly wasn’t going to tell a special operations team the truth.”

Buffy frowned. “A special what-now?”

Giles answered delicately. “They, well they handle the Council’s trickier jobs. Smuggling, interrogation... ah, wetworks.”

Recovering, Willow stuck out her bottom lip thoughtfully. “What’s wetworks?”

Xander gave a dismissive shrug. “Scuba-type stuff.”Buffy wasn’t sure he was right on that one.

Anya stated flatly. “I thought it was murder.”

Xander looked flustered. “Well, yeah, but there could be... underwater... murder... with the snorkels.”  
He mimed the snorkel.

Buffy gave Giles a measured look. “So okay, these guys are some type of hit squad then, but how dangerous are they? I mean, are they like, kill-people-type people?”

“Suffice to say they are ruthlessly efficient in carrying out their assignments. They have dispensation to do whatever is necessary to complete their duty, depending on its importance, of course.”

“And I’m betting getting hold of a rogue slayer is pretty darn important.” Suddenly Xander looked at Giles in alarm, “Uh, maybe you shouldn’t have lied to the very touchy assassins, Giles.”

Giles just smiled mildly as he cleaned his glasses. “Oh, I wouldn’t worry. As a former Watcher I am granted some measure of recognition and leniency by those who operate in the council’s employ. Although anybody else who, ah, interferes too greatly in there mission might be in a great deal more danger.”

Buffy straightened up. “Well that’s a shame, because I’m all about the interfering. The Watchers council screwed up with me and they screwed up with Faith, they don’t get a second chance.”

“But Faith does?”Xander asked pointedly.

Buffy sighed. “Yes, Xand, because she’s sorry for the things she did, the mistakes she made.” She shook her head firmly, “These Watcher guys aren’t. All they’re interested in is getting their property back.”

Buffy was already tired of defending herself, she knew it would be like this because none of them could understand where she was coming from and she couldn’t really explain. The sooner she could just show them that Faith was willing to change the better. “Look guys, I’m gonna get going. We’ll hook back up later, when I have some news, okay?”She left before they could answer.

“Be careful.” Giles called after her.

 

*~~*

 

Riley was staring through the one-way mirror when Forrest sidled up next to him. “Well, if we have to be on sentry duty, I can think of worse things to be staring at.”He gave Riley a side-on smirk.

His eyes flicked to his friend before flicking back. “She’s a killer, Forrest.”

“I haven’t forgotten, I read the file, same as you. But,” He rapped his knuckles on the see-through wall, “Ballistic glass. Plus, four armed guards behind the locked door, and she got pumped full of Angleman’s special zombie-ifying juice he uses to keep the freaks under. Reckon she’s deep in her happy place.”

Riley scowled hard at the unconscious girl in the bare room beyond. “Maybe.”

The dark-haired girl had had her clothes removed and was now dressed in pale green medical scrubs used by the research staff, which were the closest thing they had to detainee clothes in the facility. So far as Riley could tell, the techs had taken numerous blood, bone and tissue samples, plus a couple of more invasive procedures, like a spinal tap- which had made Riley a little uneasy. Riley had promised Buffy to look out for Faith. And that promise was weighing heavily on Riley at the moment. 

“Still,” Forrest continued, keeping his voice light, “’Nother slayer? She sure looks different. I mean, Buffy’s cute an’ all but...”

Turning his head slightly Riley also kept his voice light. “I’d watch yourself there, Agent.”

Forrest chuckled genially. “Relax, man. Just making conversation. But she is smokin’. Should come with a warning label, but damn, slayer-recruiters do have an eye for the ladies.” 

Riley watched as Forrest stepped a little closer to the glass, tilting his head to watch Faith, who was currently lying on her side on top of a slim mattress, turned away from them both.  
Forrest spoke up again. ”So, how d’you does that works anyway? The whole getting to be a slayer-gig?

“Not sure. In this instance I don’t think it did work.” Riley stated flatly, “The whole ‘killing humans’ part is where I think it gets a little patchy.”

“A soldier who thinks killing people is wrong?” Forrest asked as he glanced backwards, “Isn’t that an oxymoron or something?”

“You know what I mean; Soldiers... We are trained to deal with the situations we come across, with all the craziness. We watch each others backs. And we have superiors to answer to. It’s just... different.”

Forrest shrugged. “Yeah, but our superiors are secret government types who don’t answer to anyone but each other. I’m not sure normal folks would take that as much of a comfort, or see the difference.”

Riley frowned at that. “What are you talking about?”

Forrest’s tone was still relaxed, but Riley thought that it was started to carry a nasty undertone. “Buffy and this chick have to work in secret too, right? 

“So?”

“So, Faith makes a mistake and then what? She’s suddenly wanted by the cops? Ends up half-dead in some hospital somewhere, what’s up with that? Where’s her training, or her superiors, the people she answers to, who should be watching her back? And why aren’t they here dealing with her?”

Riley was getting irritated. “You sound like you’re defending her?”

And just like that Forrest’s friendly tone was gone. “Hey man, your girl was doing all the defending last night from what I could see, willing to go to the mat for her buddy here. I almost had to put her down my own self.”

Riley shook his head at that. “I don’t think it would’ve gone the way that you think.”

But Forrest kept pressing. “Point is; you saw how Buffy reacted, all self-righteous, like she was in the right. Who does Buffy answer to, at the end of the day? How is she different from this Faith chick?”

Riley shook his head. “This isn’t about Buffy.”

Forrest turned towards him and raised his eyebrows. “Isn’t it? What makes Buffy better than this Faith gal? One got caught by the cops, maybe? You saw how Buffy is, trying to get her way. Always trying to take charge, asking questions, sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong? She ain’t accountable to anybody.”

Riley bit down his irritation. “I’ve seen Buffy in action, Forrest. I trust her judgement.”

Then Forrest gestured to the figure through the glass. “And you’re saying you weren’t just a little bit surprised by the way she reacted about Faith? That maybe we might be missing something about all this slayer stuff?”

Riley didn’t say anything to that; he didn’t have a definitive answer. Maybe he wasn’t sure as to the connection between the two girls. But he’d give Buffy whatever time and space she needed to explain herself.   
Still, Riley found himself staring harder at Faith’s back. The fact that Buffy hadn’t mentioned her or that there was even the possibility of another Slayer, a homicidal one, puzzled Riley.

Riley rubbed his eyes, feeling like he was going to get a tension headache from mulling over all these questions coupled with lack of sleep. He hoped that Buffy got here soon, but she’d said she wanted to talk Faith over with her friends first. Riley vaguely wondered if he’d gotten Willow into any trouble with his rash action.

Then he saw Faith move.

Riley blinked. She must just be shifting in her sleep. There was no way she should be coming awake that fast. Three taser blasts followed by multiple injections that could keep even the largest HST nicely peaceable and drooling.  
But he still saw her limbs uncoiling and her head lifting.

“Jesus.” Forrest muttered. He wasn’t so curious now, merely amazed and a little worried. “Maybe we shoulda put her in restraints as well.”

“Inform Dr. Angleman that his patient just woke up. Now.” Riley told Forrest as he moved swiftly over to the door and opened it, “We’ll make sure she doesn’t start any trouble.”

Outside in the corridor, he saw the men snap to attention. Riley tried to gauge if they’d be enough to detain the slayer if she tried to make a break for it. If she was anything like Buffy... they might have to put her down hard.

He really did hope Buffy got here soon. On a lot of levels.

 

*~~*

 

Collins scowled down at the table. “So, what is it?”

Smithy shrugged. “Not sure. But it was the only thing there that stuck out. Found it by the fireplace.”

“No trace of anythin’ else.” Muttered Weatherby, “The slayers had been and gone before we got there. Looked like there’d been a bit of a barney though, some of it was all smashed up.”

“A weird smell too.” Smithy added, “Like a soldering iron had been used or whatnot.”

Collins nodded as he lit a cigarette. “Whatever it was it’s what got the attention of the 911 callers when they contacted the police.” He tapped his finger tips lightly on the table thoughtfully, “Anything else?”

“Before the fightin’, looked like they were having a picnic. Some food thrown about.” Weatherby added as of explanation. His jaw clenched stiffly. “So when are we gonna revisit Rupert, that lying sack of-”

Collins interrupted. “We don’t, we leave him alone for now.”

Weatherby spat. “’E sent us to the wrong bleedin’ place!”

Collins kept his voice firm against Weatherby’s fire, “We can’t afford to get caught up in anything else, so we stay focused on the slayer.”  
Collins took a heavy drag on his cigarette as he picked up the intricate-looking metallic device with three metal prongs sticking out, each one ending in a circular loop. There were some markings on it; subtle grooves in the casing which looked more occult that anything else. Clearly it was meant to be worn in the palm of the hand, the three prongs going around two fingers and a thumb. Collins fingered it thoughtfully, not much of a lead to finding the slayer. Clearly something had happened before Smithy and Weatherby had gotten to the mansion, but what?

“I wouldn’t touch that if I were you.” A voice suddenly rang out in the hushed confines of the warehouse. Collins quickly dropped the device and pulled his gun from its holster. He whirled around to see a robed figure standing there, its arms apart in a nonthreatening gesture, “Just a friendly warning.” It finished, the voice was low and harsh, reverberating powerfully and in a decidedly unnatural way.

Just a moment after Collins had levelled his pistol, Weatherby and Smithy were beside him, a pair of shotguns pointed at the same target.

Collins, slightly thrown by the ease of their being discovered, nevertheless kept his own voice low and controlled. “And who might you be, to be giving me such friendly warnings? Hellmouth welcoming committee is it?”

There was a harsh sound that after a moment Collins realised was supposed to be a chuckle. “No, no, I’m a stranger to these shores, just like yourselves.” The figure’s cowled head tilted a little as it observed the surrounding warehouse. “Not bad for a Watcher’s safe house, a little less homely that what was used in my day.”

“I’ll give you to the count of five before we’ll all be seeing the end of your day.” Collins clacked the safety off his pistol, “And it won’t be pretty.”

“You are here searching for the slayer. I happen to know where she is, but at this precise moment she is beyond your reach.”The figure lowered its arms, “I am in the position to offer you guidance and aid in the matter. To be your ally.”

Collins nodded and gave a wry smile. “What do you think lads? Sound trustworthy?”

Weatherby shook his head and sneered. “Low, creepy voice. Sounds more like a demon.”

“Can’t see ‘is face neither.” Added Smithy.

“Well, as you can see me and my colleagues have conferred and have reached an accord-“

The harsh, whispering voice overrode his. “Before you all open fire I would like for you to consult with one of your immediate superiors. Dial this number.” The figure then recited a long string of digits that sounded like one of the Councils international contact lines, though not one that Collins was familiar with.  
The figure continued. “After you make contact on the other end the code word is ‘resurgam’, explain the current situation to those that answer.” The figure’s voice was light with amusement, “That is all I ask.”

Collins narrowed his eyes and weighed the options. He didn’t like the idea of being duped again, or making a mistake that would make this tricky job even trickier. Maybe this was some mage that the Council had done some dealings with in the past, calling in a marker perhaps? He turned away. “If he twitches, shoot the bastard.”   
Collins then pulled out him mobile phone, walking a short distance before dialling the number that had been spoken. He heard the dial tone, and then a number of soft rhythmic clicks like it was trying to connect to a line that was out of service. That was his cue. “Resurgam.”He repeated.

The voice on the other end announced themselves by name before asking who was speaking. Collins stiffened, apologised brusquely and told the voice on the end of the line why he was disturbing them at such a late hour. He listened to the reply for several minutes, biting down any objections that rose in his throat. His was not to reason why, his was to deliver an important package, by whatever means necessary. 

He murmured a polite goodbye and ended the call before turning back to the figure. “Right then, we’ve been told to cooperate.”

Smithy frowned but lowered his shotgun.

Weatherby jeered in disbelief even as he did the same. “Bloody hell! By whom?”

“A higher authority. That’s all you need to know.”Collins regarded the robed figure, “So, about the slayer, what do you know?”

The figure said nothing, simply intoned a few words of something foreign and stepping to one side, and revealed an unconscious man clad in army fatigues. “I believe this person may be able to answer any specifics you require. He’s part of an organisation called the Initiative.”

“Never ‘eard of ‘em.” Weatherby snarled.

“That as may be, they are new, and have a rather... American approach to things. Nevertheless they are in possession of your charge. I lend this man to you as a sign of good will, to question however you see fit.” The figure’s voice, although reasonable, had a mocking quality to it that Collins didn’t like. “He will confirm some of what I have said and no doubt will have much more to add. I will learn what his fellows have planned for the slayer. I will return when I have more details.”  
With that the figure vanished from sight, not in a puff of smoke or flash of coloured flame, he simply turned sideways and was gone, like a stage illusionist’s trick, stepped behind a false panel or a mirrored wall in the centre of the room. 

‘Bloody unnerving.’ 

“Bollocks.” Smithy complained mildly, “Are you sure about this?”

Collins decided sounding confidence was best. “Higher authority, Smithy. That’s all that matters. Now, we have a job to do here, quicker the better.” He walked on over to the man, who was youngish, maybe late twenties and prodded him with his boot, “Now, lets see what this lad knows about our wayward lass, eh?”

 

*~~*

 

‘Sonuvagoddambitch... ’

Faith’s eyes flickered open as a bright overhead light stabbed at them. She squinted as she slowly moved her body, allowing herself to uncurl, trying to ignore the stabbing pains that flared in her side, back and legs, and the fiery ache that spread through her limbs as she tried to move them. She felt like she’d been worked over by a group of Southie leg breakers. Professional ones.  
She sat up slowly and peered at her surroundings, already tired of that feeling of waking up and not knowing where the hell she was. Faith took in the sight of blank white walls, harsh overhead luminescence, and a single grey painted steel door with one of those sliding hatch things you see in jail. 

‘Or a nuthouse... either way this isn’t looking too good.’

So Buffy had screwed her after all, and turned her over to the cops. Or maybe just had her committed. Then again, could be that this was some Watcher’s version of the pokey, but Faith always imagined them more in the way of dank, musty, stone rooms. In a castle somewhere, with chains and torches and other medieval shit. Maybe she was just twisted that way.

With a grunt of effort Faith pulled herself upright. Noticed right away that she was barefoot and now wearing green pyjama’s, which seemed to lean towards the ‘Faith gets institutionalized and now has to live on cabbage soup for her own good’ side of things. Then she saw one wall was a big-ass mirror, like in an interrogation room and there was a security camera scoping her out in one corner.  
Definitely not Watcher’s, they wouldn’t be stupid enough to leave her in a room like this.

Maybe Buffy was on the other side of the glass, having a gander at the wicked crazy chick, or maybe it was a bunch of chain-smoking cops or guys in lab coats and... she clenched her jaw, suddenly Faith didn’t care.  
The foggy feeling in her brain was wearing off and the sinking realisation was hitting home. She was trapped, imprisoned.   
Faith felt her anger building. It was the same as what had happened before, she entered the mansion thinking one thing and Buffy turned it all around and played her, again. Lied right to her face and got her to drop her guard and then... Faith frowned. She hadn’t been punched; she’d been hit by something else. Whatever it was, her side still hurt where it had hit her, maybe a spell? Giles or Willow doing a Harry Potter with wands or something.  
Bastards. Soon to be dead bastards.  
To top it off she’s lost her cool body-swapping thing. The last gift the Mayor had given her, which completely sucked because she’d be looking forward to taking Buffy’s cute little body for a ride... 

Faith cleared her head of stupid what-if’s and stepped off the mattress, pausing to stretch as she tried to think her way out of this. Never her strong point but still, she had to find out who was keeping her, and then she could figure out all the angles. And how would she find that out?  
Deciding that she had to get their attention, Faith walked cautiously over to the door, acting all nervous and tense. Reaching out she tried to handle, lightly testing by turning it. Locked, what a shocker.

“Please step away from the door.” An electronic voice intoned from above.

Faith flinched but after a moment dutifully stepped back. ‘See how obedient I’m being? All timid and stuff.’  
She glanced around, only flicking a vague glance at the mirror, like she wasn’t paying it any mind, and then backed up into the centre of the room, next to her mattress.

Faith slowly rolled her neck, grimacing at the cracking as she did so, did the same with her arms and shoulders. Then, all casual, she stretched slowly downwards; bending at the waist like it was yoga or her morning routine or something.  
The she grabbed the edge of the mattress with both fists.

‘If this doesn’t work I’m gonna look wicked stupid.’

Faith whirled quickly to towards the far wall, which was no more than a few feet away, kicking out with her leg so it hit the wall; she braced hard and spun off it. Holding the mattress up for protection she ran as fast as she could at the one-way mirror.

‘Rise and shine motherfuckers!’

She punched forward hard with both her elbows, felt the inches thick glass quiver for a moment before collapsing inward into brittle shards that revealed the room beyond. She immediately heard an alarm start blaring, reverberating off the walls as she put one knee up on the lip of the window and hauled herself through.  
Throwing the glass-encrusted mattress to one side Faith stared into the other room, which was empty apart from a couple of chairs, and a phone attached to one wall which a bald black guy in army clothes ‘what the fuck?’ was busily yelling into. He looked shocked and surprised by what she’d just done but he was still speaking into the receiver. “-Emergency. Again, I saying we have a containment breach in the observation wing! Hostile is awake-”

“I want another room.” Faith snarled and leapt at him. One arm lashed out, her fist pulverising the wall phone into broken plastic fragments as the other slammed against the man’s chest, pushing him hard against the wall.  
The guy was trained enough to try and fight back; he knocked her arm away with his own, braced against her and swung his knee up to strike her solidly in the side. Faith ignored the flare of pain along with all the others running through her body. She snapped her head forward against his face, just powerful enough to stun him, before she grabbed him by his padded ‘bulletproof?’ vest and threw him through the wreckage of the observation window into the cell beyond. He slammed against the far wall and flopped limply to the ground. 

She stepped over to the door, grabbed the handle and bolted through the doorway. Without any weapons her best chance was speed and surprise. And the four or so guys dressed in camo outfits certainly did look surprised. They all had batons at the ready, but were facing the door to her left. Throwing any caution to the wind Faith threw herself into them, punching left and right so two of the guys, big heavy looking dudes, fell backwards in surprise and pain. Faith felt a couple of ribs crack and one of the guys dropped to one knee when her elbow snapped his collarbone. The two guys behind them rushed forward, clubs held high ready to take her down. She grabbed one of the batons when it was swung her way before wrenching it free and lashing out. Clubs weren’t really her weapon of choice but she made with the backhands and quickly smashed the last two guys across the face so they scrambled away, dazed and bleeding.  
Faith stepped past the two downed and groaning men in fatigues ‘survivalists?’ and looked up and down the corridor.   
At the far end she saw a tall, crew-cut type level some sort of rifle at her, sight it and pause.   
“Faith! Stand down now. There’s no way out of here for you.”

Faith flexed her arm, she felt tired and stabs and spasms of pain were like a map of pinpricks across her body, but the adrenaline was kicking in, the pain fading, muscles pumped and strong. Let them try and quietly put her back in a cage.  
Then she sensed more movement and saw three other men appear at the other end of the corridor, rounding the corner, and kneeing into position, levelling rifles at her.  
Faith turned to face the lone guy holding a rifle squarely at her. “Last warning,” He said steadily, “I don’t want to have to hurt you.”

“That makes one of us.” She growled and charged, arms pumping, legs kicking as she ran all out at him. She saw him squeeze the trigger, so she ducked down and to the right, drew back her arm and hurled the baton at him. She saw him swivel to one side and pull his rifle back as the baton flipped end over end before ricocheting off the wall where his head used to be.  
Faith felt multiple stings in her back, thigh and butt as she closed on the man, felt a warm, tingling numbness and she stumbled, her muscles trembling and her reflexes misfiring as she got nearer. If she could just get through this guy... 

Faith felt like the air had thickened around her, become syrupy and blurred. Faith put one hand out on the wall, somehow missed it and slid down in to her knees. She saw the man approach, rifle levelled at her, tense and cautious, even as he began to blur in her eyes and a spider web of blackness crept across her vision. She saw him raise his rifle and make some sort of hand gesture to somebody behind her.

“Faith... ” He said. His voice was so echo-y and distorted she missed what he said next.

She looked up at him, his vague shape, and smirked. “You... look...like a...dumbass.”

Everything faded to black.

 

*~~*

 

With a little caginess Buffy walked across the floor of the Initiative lot. “Professor Walsh?”

The older woman away from the table to Buffy and nodded a surprisingly warm greeting, especially compared to what Buffy had been expecting. “Miss Summers. I was expecting to see you a little sooner.”

Buffy gave an apologetic smile. “I know I’m a little late, I was looking for Riley but he’s not around. He said that we going to-”

The professor glanced down at her chart. “He’s still on sentry duty, I’m afraid. Your... friend hasn’t woken up as of yet.”

Buffy paused awkwardly. “Right. My friend. I-Is she alright?” 

The Professor raised an eyebrow. “Remarkable so, given how Agent Finn described her capture. She had some minor burns and abrasions, which we’ve treated. Other that that she’s resting. I’m only just beginning to understand how remarkable slayers are.”

“Professor, about last night, there was a reason I didn’t want to involve Riley, but he... involved himself anyway.” Buffy shook her head, “I’m not blaming him, but Faith is, well, she’s my responsibility.”

“And Agent Finn had no call to commandeer Initiative resources to give you aid you clearly didn’t want.” Walsh finished briskly, “I’ve made him aware of my thoughts on the matter.”

“Oh.” Buffy “That’s good. So, if I could see Faith and maybe, take her off your hands that would be great.”

Walsh nodded thoughtfully. “Well, why don’t we wait until she wakes up? Dr. Angleman had to estimate a lot of the dosages to give her thanks to Miss Lehane’s unique metabolism. She will still be sleeping it off for the next few hours. After that, there’s no reason why we can’t discuss releasing her into your care, with some provisions of course.”

“Really? That’s... great! I’m all about provisions. But Faith...she can get better now, with my help. She really wants to change.” Buffy smiled brightly, “This whole thing’s a big misunderstanding, really.” Buffy then looked around, “Do you guys have a waiting room or something... ”

Walsh gave a small smile and gestured back to the table. “Actually, if you can spare a couple of hours I might have a mission for you. It’s a small reconnaissance job, probably a waste of a slayer’s ability, but my boys have their hands full, and-’

“No, it’s cool. Of course, I can help out.” Buffy was so grateful that saying it with a mission would feel pretty darn good right about now.

Walsh leaned over slightly and gestured to the map, tracing a line with her finger. Buffy braced her arms on the table and looked at where the Professor was pointing. “We’ve had readings of a class three sub-terrestrial moving through the sewer tunnels just on the north edge of town.”

Buffy raised her eyebrows. “Class three?” She hoped that term hadn’t been explained in the dossier that she hadn’t read yet.

Walsh straightened up. “Low-level threat. Minimal aggression, meagre defences.” The professor turned as a soldier handed her one of the blaster rifles, “They barely show up on the scanner, and occasionally turn out to be raccoons.” With that summation she handed Buffy the weapon.

Buffy made a face as she adjusted to the weight of her new weapon. It felt very... Ghostbuster-y. “Wow. You’re not crazy about raccoons, huh?”

Walsh regarded her levelly. “We always take precautions.” She reached over and picked up a head-set, “I trust you remember this? All I need you to do is pick up a visual on the thing. This will feed us the image and I can advise you from there. I don’t want to put you in any unnecessary danger.

Buffy shrugged as she took the headset from Walsh and manhandled the rifle. “Oh, that’s okay, danger’s my birthright.” Walsh pushed the point of the rifle away from her, Buffy grimaced slightly, “Sorry.”

Buffy hesitated as she was about to leave and then decided to speak up. “Um, Professor Walsh, I can explain everything about Faith and... our situation, if you want. Full disclosure. I mean, there’s, um, there’s still some stuff about all this,” Buffy glanced around and gestured, “That I’m not too clear on either.” She looked at the Professor and waited for a reaction.

The older woman nodded thoughtfully. “Well, when you get back we can have a talk.”

“Okay. Good. When I get back.” Buffy turned to go and then hesitated, “This rifle-thing is just point and shoot, right?”

Walsh nodded slowly. “Yes.”

“Cool.”

 

Buffy crept along what must’ve been one of Sunnydale’s older sections of sewer system. More of a runoff for the newer storm drainage network, it consisted of musty, crumbling brickwork, corroded electrical conduits, and tendrils of mossy roots and plants poking through from above ground. Buffy passed by a few passageways choked with washed up detritus. Rusty trolleys, leaves, tree branches, even a busted lawn chair. 

‘Fingers crossed for coming up on one cute little raccoon nest.’ 

Buffy stepped out of the narrow passage into a widened grotto like area for excess runoff. Rubbish had collected in the corners, large puddles of water reflected waning light and the shadows hugged the sides of the room, dense and sinister.

‘Nice. A nice, homey little sewer. Still don’t see any movement... ’

Then she heard a low, rattling grown. Probably not a racoon, maybe a Hellmouth racoon, but still, as the sound got louder Buffy figured it as something more creature-from-elsewhere than cuddly critter. She narrowed her eyes at the other end of the runoff area, seeing another opening that mirrored the one she was standing in, and saw something moving. Something big.

Buffy pressed her hand against her head as she adjusted her headset. “Professor Walsh, are you getting this? That possible HST-make it a definite.” She saw the big shape break into two slightly less big shapes as they emerged from the shadows, all green and glisten-y, and carrying axes “And he’s brought along a friend. They seem... ”

Buffy froze as she placed them in her memory. A few days ago she’d seen similar creatures to these two being operated on by Initiative scientists in... the ‘Pit’, was what they called it. They were some sort of warrior demons. And these two moved stiffly, like they were being controlled.

‘What the Hell..?’

The two demons growled wetly as they both moved closer to Buffy, readying their axes. Buffy dropped her hands and levelled the rifle at them; see how they liked a few thousand volts of pain. Buffy braced herself, aimed and squeezed the trigger; there was a slight electronic whine before the rifle exploded spectacularly in her hands, sparks showering out of the top of it and all over the place. Buffy cried out as her arms were stung by some of the backlash, she threw the still sparking rifle away from her so it clattered to the ground. Limbs numbed slightly, Buffy took a shaky step back and turned to retreat. But before Buffy could move any further a heavy metal grating slid down over the opening, trapping her.

Buffy turned gasping, almost stunned by the level of betrayal. Walsh has set her up to die here, for what reason she had no idea, but it was a serious attempt. Her eyes darted, no other exit from here except past the two ferocious-looking demons that happened to be locked in here with her.   
The one, weird errant thought that whirled through her head was that this was a pretty close approximation of a deathtrap, like the dumb ones from all those comic books she read to Faith last summer. Not so funny now though.

Thinking quickly, Buffy took the offensive and darted out of the alcove straight at the two demons, before they could crowd her and hack her to death. She jumped off the concrete lip into a double kick, a quick strike against both demons. She ducked an axe swing by the quicker one to her right, smashed a fist across its face and kicked it in the leg so that it fell to one knee.  
Bracing against its shoulder, she kicked the second demon high and hard in the chest as it came at her again, a satisfyingly solid impact left it reeling backwards. Buffy straightened up just in time to be smacked in the face by the first demon’s axe haft, as the demon twirled it around in an uppercut. Buffy staggered and turned just in time to block a similar attack by the other monster’s axe, its blade stopping mere inches from her body as she caught the handle in her grip.

Buffy struggled valiantly. These things were aggressive and almost as strong as her. They also seemed to understand the rudiments of teamwork, something she was brutally reminded of when the second demon struck her hard and fast in her lower back, a short sharp strike with the haft of the axe. Buffy jerked and cried out in pain, losing her leverage and allowing the first monster to drag her around and throw her tumbling to the ground.

Buffy scrambled to her knees as the two monsters surged forward, swinging their axes with a scary efficiency. She managed to dodge and duck the first two swings as she backed up towards the wall, batting one clumsy axe stroke away with her forearm as she looked for an opening. These two were aggressive and they were getting more so as the battle continued. She saw that they were almost getting in each others way as they moved to attack her. She could use that to her advantage.

Buffy barely managed to grab one swing that was aimed squarely at her throat, catching the weapon just below the axe head and pushing it down and back as she fought against its murderous strength. The other demon swung its weapon in a long, powerful overhead strike, attempting to neatly split her head in two. But Buffy pushed the other axe up a bit to deflect the heavy blade, instead the blow was deflected, the top of it glancing off her head and dislodging the headset from off of her head so it fell to the floor.  
Buffy spun around into the arc of the demon’s weapon, slamming an elbow into its slimy tentacled face and then spinning to kick it low in the groin. The demon staggered away, in pain from both strikes. Buffy used all her strength to push it backwards as hard as she could, so it crashed against the low concrete lip. Ducking the other monsters strike almost on instinct, Buffy punched it twice in the gut, hard, before she swung it around and knocked it back into its friend.

Then Buffy knocked its axe away, punched it hard again in the gut so it folded at the waist, Buffy snapped a powerful right cross at the demon behind it, slammed a knee up into the squirmy face of the first, snapping its head back and up, before spinning and jump kicking it again in the stomach. Buffy felt something give under her boot, a crack of tough skin or scaly hide, and the demon fell down even as it was knocked to the side, its fellow barrelled forward from behind to attack her.  
Buffy was pushed back as she grappled with it; its foul, fetid breath caught her in the face as it jammed her up against the wall. She jabbed her head forward to butt the thing, but it was a feint to get it to jerk its own head back, and then pushed forward and spun the demon- straight into the oncoming axe of his friend.  
There was a sickening squelch as the blade hit home and the first demon fell heavily to the ground. The other demon barely registered the kill, simply stepped over and swung tirelessly at Buffy again. Buffy ducked under it, glad of her nimbleness and small size, and came up the other side. She then blocked its lumbering follow up slash, caught the axe, reversed it, then slammed a brutal elbow up into its face. She wrenched the axe out of its grip and sent it flying to one side.  
The demon lashed out in a rage and caught her with a solid hit to the face that knocked her flying. She landed badly and ended up on the ground. Growling the demon then clambered over to pick up its axe, feet splashing through ankle deep water as it grasped for the weapon.  
Buffy saw the water and the taser-rifle that was still sparking nearby and quickly and tossed it into the murky pool. The effect was colourful and instantaneous; the demon stiffened and squealed as bright, brilliant arcs of electricity leapt and danced across its sizzling form, its body convulsed for almost a minute in shuddering death throes before finally falling to one side, splashing limply to the ground.

Panting, Buffy looked around, making sure that both demons weren’t going to be getting up again. Then she saw the headset, lying on the ground where it had fallen, its camera pointing away from the whole pitched battle. Walsh probably thought that Buffy was dead, hell Buffy had thought that for a moment there, before all her anger and slayer thinking had taken over. Result: two dead demons. But it had been close call, closer than she’d liked.  
Buffy was pissed, but it was a cold, seething anger. Walsh wanted her dead, and at this moment thought that she’d succeeded, knowing that Buffy would never return from the ‘oh so routine’ mission she’d sent her on. Buffy stalked over to the headset, time to give Walsh a rude awakening because she clearly had no idea who she was dealing with... 

Buffy paused, thinking. If she announced to Walsh that she was alive then that would definitely put Faith in serious danger. She was Walsh’s prisoner, her hostage at the moment, but god knows what they would do to her if Walsh felt cornered, if she thought that Buffy was still a threat to her. Or whatever thought processes that crazy bitch was using, Buffy really didn’t know.  
But if Buffy stayed dead, even for a little while, then that bought her some time, time enough to warn her friends and go to ground, time to figure out what the hell had just happened, time enough to figure out a way to rescue Faith, who was now a prisoner of people Buffy now considered the enemy.

Buffy looked around, two dead demons and no dead Buffy didn’t look for a very realistically successful deathtrap. Buffy would have to make it look a lot more believable, and then she could work out her next move.  
Buffy went over to one of the downed demons and picked up its axe. 

‘Right. Time to make this look more convincing.’

Buffy went to work.


	7. The I In Psychopath: Part 1 (As You Were)

The I In Psychopath: Part 1 (As You Were)

 

Stenwick blinked groggily as he was slapped awake.

“Rise and shine, sonny.” He heard somebody say. A deep voice that sounded British and disturbingly cheery.   
He shook his head, his mind hazily trying to recall what he’d been doing. He couldn’t remember much, just talking with Lawson, the events at the mansion, somebody appearing in front of him wearing a... cloak?

A harder slap knocked those thoughts from him. He blinked in the dimness of the room, some sort of utility shed. Concrete walls and floor, the outlines of work benches covered in tools. A metal fire door. He saw a man standing in front of him, tough-looking, maybe some criminal type or ex-military.

Stenwick realised that he was tied to a chair, and his hands were bound behind him. He felt sweat break out on the nape of his neck and instinctively began testing his bonds.

“Wha…?” He managed to croak.

“Right. Now that you’re awake,” The man in front of him leaned forward to catch his eye. “You’re a hostage my son, make no mistake. But, if you tell us what we need to know, then there’s no reason why we can’t all part as friends, you understand?”

Stenwick swallowed and tried to keep his voice steady. “You’re making a big mistake. Whoever you are, people know that I’m missing, and they’ll come looking for me-”

“Right, which is why we need to get all this done sharpish, glad we’re on the same page.” The man replied briskly, lighting a cigarette. “Now, how it works is this, you and I have a nice little chat about your bosses, what they’re doing and where the property is that they stole from us. We’ll both be nice and civil to each other,” He puffed out a cloud of smoke, “But if you try to tell porkies...lie t’me that is, then I turn you over to my friend here while I go and have a nice lie down.”  
The man gestured to another man who sat on a chair a few feet away, his back against the wall. The second man stared at Stenwick with a cold, unflinching gaze.

“My friend isn’t much for conversation, but he does have some particularly useful talents, ways of keeping himself entertained. But he won’t ask any you questions, he won’t care what you say or how loud you say it. He’ll just keep himself busy until he gets bored, and then he’ll come and fetch me.” The man gave Stenwick a piercing stare, “We clear?”

‘So, they want to know about the Initiative. And the slayer. That meant they were a rival organisation of some kind, not criminals. But definitely ex-military.’ 

Stenwick felt a little trepidation at his prospects. He squashed the feeling down. Resistance to interrogation was part of his training.

He nodded at the man in understanding. In return he got a genial nod and a smile.

“Right then, an easy one first off. Who is it you work for, and where are you located?” 

Stenwick licked his lips and recited his cover in his most convincing voice. “I’m with a marine recon unit out of Camp Pendleton; currently we’re based in training camp just north of Los Angeles.”

The man took this is for a moment, before nodding in satisfaction. “And what interest do you have with the slayer?”

Stenwick hid his relief with a frown. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. But we are working in partnership with the state authorities. There was an extremely dangerous criminal on the loose who exhibited,” he shook his head as though confused, “Training of some sort. There was intelligence leading to suggest something about a terrorist cell, so we were called in. I’m unaware if the mission to capture them was successful.”

The man nodded and considered this in silence for a moment. He dropped his cigarette and ground it out with his boot. “I’m going to take a nap. Wake me in an hour.”  
He nodded to his seated colleague and exited through the fire door without looking back. The door closed with a loud clang.

The other man said nothing, just smiled grimly as he stood up and stepped deeper into the shadows, Stenwick heard the clatter of moving tools. He knew it was best to stay quiet, not show his nerves. He wondered what they would use on him. A beating to soften him up, probably. He could take that. Maybe electricity, that was a favourite by some of the more old-fashioned professional interrogators, but he didn’t see a set-up like that down here, so maybe something sharp then...

Then he heard a soft hissing sound and a whoosh, like a Bunsen burner. He saw the man walk out of the shadows towards him, wearing a metal faceplate strapped to his head.

In his hands he held a lit blowtorch.

 

*~~*

 

Doctor Walsh thought for a few moments before reaching up and switching off the monitors. The whole process had been surprisingly easy to watch. It seemed Buffy’s death had been quick, perhaps even relatively painless, at least for somebody in her line of work.

But now came the hard part, dealing with Riley.

As if on cue, maybe somehow drawn out by her tinge of guilt, Riley busily walked across the forecourt towards her, looking a little shaken.   
Riley shook his head and sighed. “Ma’am, I’m reporting an attempted breakout by the rogue slayer. We managed to bring her down with multiple tranqs but not before she put two of my squad in the infirmary with busted ribs. Dr. Angleman’s transferring her to more secure holding but I thought you’d-”

She braced herself before making her voice sound as distraught as possible. “Riley. Something’s happened. I... I don’t know what to say. It’s... it’s about Buffy.” She hesitated moving closer to him, regarding him with sympathy.

There was a trace of concern in Riley‘s voice. “Buffy?”

She ploughed on, getting the story out as quickly as possible. “Two of our hostiles broke free and escaped into the tunnels. She went after them on her own.”  
She fixed on him intently, “She’s gone Riley.”

Riley blinked. The blood drained from his face. He shook his head slightly, his eyes unfocused. “W-what?”

He reeled from the news but Walsh kept on talking. “I did everything I could to stop her. Told her to wait for a back-up team. She kept insisting she didn’t need any team, she could handle it by herself.”

Riley was swallowing compulsively, his face slack with anguish.

She resisted the urge to comfort him. It wasn’t her place, and would be out of character. “I’m very sorry.”

He shook his head, clearly in shock. “I don’t understand.”

Her voice was soft with sympathy. “I know what she meant to you.”

His voice overrode hers in distress and confusion. “How could this happen?”

“She was a very, special girl. I didn’t understand at first... but she had something. I don’t know, maybe I could’ve stopped her. It’s hard not to blame myself, but...” She looked at Riley, “I promise you Riley, that these hostiles will be neutralised with extreme prejudice.”

He hadn’t seemed to be listening until Walsh had spoken about finding the hostiles. He looked at her, jaws clenched. “I want on that team.”

She shook her head. “Absolutely not. Riley, I’m sorry, I can’t allow that...”

“The hell you can’t!” He growled, “You should’ve told me. I-I’m standing there babysitting some psychopath while Buffy is out there...I should’ve been told....I can’t believe...I.” And then his anger subsided into grief again, he shook his head, his lips quivering as he exhaled slow, shaky breaths.

She tried to get him to focus. “Agent Finn, you’re in no shape whatsoever to be leading a squad against these two hostiles. But trust in the fact that, as of this moment, I will use all the available manpower to terminate them.”

“Manpower...” Riley muttered under his breath, softly and sadly, his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Walsh softened her voice again, now that that Riley seemed to have calmed. “The best thing you can do now Riley, is take some time and grieve for her. I’ll call when I have more news, but you should consider yourself relieved of duty, effective immediately.”Walsh stepped neared and caught his gaze again, “Trust me, Riley. Trust that I am right, and by tomorrow we’ll have put a stop to this.”

Leaving him still distressed, she walked briskly towards the containment area, if Angleman hadn’t been distracted by the escaping girl, he might now be aware of the exact location of the two tamed hostiles, and she needed to see that they were returned immediately.

She found him instructing three medical technicians as the strapped the unconscious dark-haired girl securely to a gurney. A few shards of broken glass and a couple of blood smears on the walls were the only things to indicate the girl’s brutal escape attempt. “Dr. Angleman, a word if you please.”

Angleman nodded before speaking quickly to the gathered men. “Transfer her to testing lab 301, I’ll be there momentarily.” With that he turned to Walsh and glanced down at her chart, “The girl is truly remarkable, her metabolism burns through the drugs at an astonishing rate, so I’ve had to up the dosage by 70 percent.”

She took all this in and stored it at the back of her mind for later. “And what about our pets? Where are they now, Doctor?”

“This way,” They both walked through a nearby door and down an adjoining corridor to one of the smaller lab areas where a bank of computers was set up.  
Angleman gazed at a few blips on one of the screens before pointing at one. “There, one of the chips is still moving...but it’s heading in the wrong direction,” He walked over and tapped a short command on the keyboard, “And also not responding to the basic homing commands. Strange.”

She frowned. “Only one of the hostiles is moving.”

Angleman pointed to the other blip. “The other is stationary at the ambush site; I suspect the slayer may have had something to do with disabling it.”

She thought back to what she’d seen streaming from the com-cam. “But one of them is still active?”

Angleman nodded. “And easily traceable. What do you recommend?”

“We send somebody to discreetly clean up the ambush site. Have them retrieve the com-cam equipment and dispose of the corpses. We send a second, five man squad, to deal with the remaining hostile if the chip has stopped working.”  
She regarded Angleman coolly. “And I’m wondering why that is doctor?”

Angleman tried not to look too defensive. “Control chips are still in latest test phases, not all the kinks have been ironed out yet. Add to that battling with the slayer... perhaps the chip overloaded somehow. I’ll be able to collate a better theory after the subject has been returned for further study. Still, a field test was inevitable at some stage.  
Angleman frowned in concern, “How is Agent Finn, by the way.”

“Grieving, as is to be expected.” Walsh said coolly as she moved over to the peer at the screen more closely. The blip moved northeast through the sewers, turning every so often. “Young love never lasts, Doctor. And a girl like that, well, she isn’t like us.”

Angleman cleared his throat and asked. “That brings us to the Lehane girl. What are we going to do with her?”

“I’m working on that, but I have to look over her files first.” 

“She’s another risk.” Angleman warned

“She’s in our custody, to do with as we see fit. As risks go its minimal.” Walsh pondered thoughtfully for a moment, “Have Lawson attend to the clean up, and have him look for anything amiss.”

“Amiss?”

She nodded absently, “Just to be certain. I don’t like surprises.”

 

*~~*

 

Buffy stopped at the sewer junction and looked back over her shoulder, checking to see that the few droplets of blood she had left were clearly visible against the brickwork of the tunnel. She placed the axe down, leaning it gently against the wall, and then she squeezed her cut hand a few times, shaking it and flexed her fingers to make more blood flow from the deep cut, wincing as she did so.  
She pressed her sleeve tight against the wound, made sure the material of her blouse was soaked in it before rubbing her bloody sleeve along one of the more visible pipes that lined the tunnel walls at shoulder height.

‘Voila’. Trail says that the demon went right, trailing my horribly mutilated corpse along with it.’

She hefted the severed demon head in her left hand so she could stare at it. “How could you, you beastly thing, you.”

‘Okay, that was a little nuts, even for me. But, then again this whole situation is pretty nuts.’

Her plan, such as it was, had involved taking the axe from the electrocuted demon, then hacking up its corpse and dumped all the limbs and the torso down a nearby waste pipe, with a little shoving and slayer strength they had dropped down into some lower sewer level.   
That meant that when Walsh sent somebody to check up on Buffy’s ‘brave last stand’, they would find one dead demon, another missing demon and a human blood trail, something they could track.   
Yucky waste disposal led to logical conclusion; Buffy was dead, the equivalent of monster fast food.  
Needless to say, after doing all that and wading through a couple of nasty sections of collapsing sewer, her pants and blouse were totally ruined. Bloodied, slimed and smelly. If it were possible she might actually hate Walsh even more now than she did before.

Buffy had taken the demon’s head because she figured that if the Initiative let demons with control chips out into the field then they’d probably have a tracker of some kind, hence her currently doing the Hellmouth version of Hamlet. The Initiative could track down the chip and busily chase their tails while they were at it.

She hoped that the ruse would be enough to draw Walsh’s attention North, to where Buffy knew that the older sewer tunnels became more tangled and harder to navigate, meeting up with some natural cave formations and a couple of sink holes. She intended to go another half mile along a winding path, before dumping the head and doubling back to Giles’ place. Time to give the gang a major update.  
She needed some other brains on this. Why the hell would Professor Walsh try and kill her? It didn’t make any sense. She wasn’t a threat, so what had changed all of a sudden?

Buffy felt that if she got her friends together they might come up with some theories, plus maybe warning them all, might just save her from the chorus of ‘I told you so’s’ she knew she had coming.  
She blamed Riley blindness for that.

Riley.

Next stop, after the gang, was to find and tell Riley that she wasn’t actually all that dead, then somehow convince him of what Maggie had done, and then get him to help her break Faith out of the lair of his secret government masters.

Maybe the beheading plan wasn’t the craziest thing she was going to try today. But she needed Riley to know that she was okay, and desperately needed his help to get Faith to safety.

Still wincing at her cut hand, she took the right hand tunnel. Picking up and scraping the axe head against the stonework to create a mark, in case they missed the blood trail.   
That done she made her way deeper into the sewers.

 

*~~*

 

Faith snapped awake, sitting upright so fast it made her head swim. She clutched the sides of her head as she felt a wave of tingling dizziness pulse through her, but it soon passed. She figured she must be getting pretty good at kicking all that junk out of her system.

Faith opened her eyes slowly to find herself in yet another strange medical place, although this one was nicer that the last, and bigger too. Didn’t look like much of a cell either.

‘Man, I think I’m getting used to the whole waking up in a weird place thing.’

She was lying on a simple cot stuck in one corner of what seemed like a laboratory. There were a couple of desks across from her, and a computer sitting on one of them. In the centre of the room there were several long lab benches with medical gizmo’s on them and one of those hospital privacy screens was stuffed in another corner.  
On one of the tables were her clothes, all neatly folded in a pile next to her boots. Faith cautiously swung herself off of the cot and stood up. There was less pain this time. Her back still throbbed as did the whole of her left thigh, but that was it, everything else was running smoothly.  
Whoever these people were, they hadn’t put her in cuffs, which would’ve been the smart play after the display she put on. Maybe they weren’t worried about her escaping from wherever the hell they were keeping her.

She glanced around the room again, no interrogation windows this time, just one solid looking door and a couple of security cameras.

‘Okay, so medical stuff, plus army, plus secret complex meant... secret men-in-black types? So, what, Buffy’s a government employee now? Figures. Always was a good little girl, following the rules and feeling the burn of all her righteous responsible-ness.’

Faith glowered at the unblinking stare of the cameras before wandering over to the table with her clothes on it. They were all there, so she figured, what the hell, getting out of somebody else’s duds was fine with her.  
She paused to give one of the cameras a knowing smile and a wink before pulling off her top and tossing it to the side, stepping out of the drawstring pants and kicking them across the floor. Taking her sweet time she put on her clothes all over again, going back over to the bed to finish putting on her boots.  
She’d just finished tying her laces when the door opened and a woman in a lab coat walked in.   
Alone. 

She glanced in her direction and then down at the clipboard in her hand as she closed the door behind her. Under her other arm she carried a bundle of files.  
The woman was older, maybe fifties, with butch hair and a stern, hatchet face, wearing a pretty severe expression, like a warden in a women’s prison.   
But when she spoke her voice was direct, her tone almost friendly. “Good Afternoon, Faith. My name is Professor Walsh, and we have a lot to talk about.”

 

*~~*

 

A figure materialised in the warehouse just as the light outside was beginning to fade. Its journey to the Initiative had been fruitful. Going unobserved amongst those who thought they could not be overheard was always so. And having access to any room, every password typed into a computer, every muttered codeword, had made the task simplicity itself. The figure had used one of the central computers to send an immediate order, with all the right military phrasing and codeword’s, to one of the Initiative’s other facilities. It was a holding facility in Nevada, and the order had been for a prisoner transfer.  
When the order had been confirmed by the person on the other end, the figure had made its way back to the Watcher’s men to see how they were faring.  
All was as expected.

The one who called himself Collins walked out of the back room, noticed who was there, and walked on over. “He’s quite chatty once we got going. Managed to get a lot of information on these Initiative fellas.” Collins shook his head in disbelief, “Their base is under a bleedin’ fraternity for Christ’s sake.”

The figure was dryly amused as the old soldier’s indignation. “It’s not somewhere one would easily guess. Anything else?”

“Number of staff, scientists and soldiers. General lay-out and security codes, not that that will do much good against fancy bollocks like retinal scans and voice ID. It’ll be a bugger to infiltrate.”

And now came the snare. “That won’t be necessary, in three days time the Initiative will be transporting the slayer offsite. There is a detention facility in the Nevada desert where she will be kept for further study. “The figure stepped past Collins towards the back of the warehouse. “I know where and when the prisoner transfer will take place and I will inform you of it... for a price.”

Collins scowled. “Oh? What price would this be?”

With one hand the figure gestured lazily to the back door. “The man through there, I am correct in thinking that after all those... conversations that he is not long for this world?”

Collins nodded thoughtfully. “Told the lad we would part as friends.” He shrugged, “Then again, I got plenty of dead friends.”

The figure nodded in understanding. “You will return him to me; I have need of his remains. And do not ask what that might be, simply know that it is important that the Initiative remain... preoccupied for the time being.”

Collins was clearly suspicious, but also had his orders. “Fine. Do what you want. But in three days you lead us to this right time and place. We fetch the slayer and then we’re done, you understand.”

The figure nodded in agreement. “Agreed. After that our partnership will come to an end.”

 

*~~*

 

Faith stood and sized up the other woman. “We do, huh? What do we gotta talk about?” Faith tilted her head and walked closer, “Professor, huh? Let me guess, your some kinda ‘councillor’ shrink type come to give me the once over. Dangerous chick like me you thought they woulda put me in cuffs, or maybe in one of those cages like Hannibal Lector got.” She made a show of flexing her fingers.

The other woman didn’t even blink. “Whatever your initial impressions might be, Faith, you’re not a prisoner here. In fact, I’m here to discuss the terms of your release.”  
She pulled one of the chairs out from under a desk, and gestured to the other one. “Now, if you’re done posturing, please have a seat.”

Faith looked at the woman warily. “Release? What’s up with that? First you guys stick me in a padded cell surrounded by jarheads and now, what, I’m getting paroled?”

The woman, now sitting relaxed next to the desk again glanced down at her clipboard. “We were misinformed about you from the start, which is what led to your capture and detention. It seems that Miss Summers had a personal vendetta against you, and she saw fit to involve us in it.”

Faith frowned hard at that. “And who the hell is ‘us’? “

“We’re a special branch of the government, that’s involved in similar work to that of the slayer. Here, at our facility, we combat and neutralise hostile threats to humanity.” The woman looked Faith over for the first time, “Recently we’ve come into contact with the slayer.”

Faith took all this is as she looked around the room suspiciously. “So... where are we? Is this like, area fifty one or somethin’?”

The woman smiled dryly. “Actually, we’re not far from Sunnydale. This facility is where we contain and analyse the immediate sub-terrestrial threat.”

Faith crossed her arms. “Sub-what now?”

“What you call... demons, we look on them as animals, it’s more rational. And scientific.”

“Yeah, well, good luck with that.” Faith sauntered over to one of the chairs, pulled it out and sat down, sticking her feet up on the desk. She caught the slight frown from the older woman but ignored it. “So, it was your boys shot me down, huh? On Buffy’s say so?”

“Unfortunately yes.” Professor Walsh put her clipboard to one side and put her hands on the table. “You must understand that Miss Summers was a great asset to begin with. Of course during our research we had heard talk of the Slayer, but naturally were sceptical.” She raised her eyebrows as if in wonderment, “She made a very strong first impression, and so naturally we were inclined to take her word at face value.”

Faith straightened up slightly. “Whaddya mean ‘to begin with?’” 

“That doesn’t concern you. These, however, do.” The professor slid a large file across, it was a police file, and a mug shot of Faith was clearly visible.

“Yeah, and?” Faith shrugged, “’S not like they got any proof.”

“Well, a lot of it is circumstantial, but taken all together it does seem like misfortune happens to those who cross your path.” The woman paused, “Add to that the eye witness statements, and your past juvenile offences for violent behaviour-“

Faith swung her legs off the table and sneered at the other woman. “You wanna get to some kinda point, or are ya jus’ gonna gas on forever.”

The Professor raised an eyebrow as she took back the folder and put it under another one, which she then opened. “But it seems that the police must have made a mistake. I have it on good authority that tomorrow morning one Robert Keel is going to make a full confession to the murders of Alan Finch and Professor Lester Worth while he’s in police custody.” The professor mused as she flicked through the folder, “He’ll mention details that only the killer could possibly know about, such as where the crimes took place, how many times they were stabbed and how one of the weapons used was a...wooden spike of some sort. Things he couldn’t possibly known about unless he has committed the acts himself,” The woman gave a Faith a measured look, “Or had been told about them by somebody who had knowledge and access to the particulars of the cases.”

Faith frowned hard, her eyes flicked as she looked for the angle. “And why would some guy just do this?”

Professor looked over the police notes and shook her head. “Bobbi Keel is a career criminal and a sociopath, responsible for several armed robberies, the murder of police officers during a convenience store robbery, and stabbing two people to death in a botched home invasion.” She tapped her finger against something on one of the pages, “And coincidentally, he was very near Sunnydale at the time of these crimes. He has been... given an incentive, in return for his co-operation.”

‘A fall guy, huh? That’s some big carrot, gettin’ a clean slate an’ all.’

“What’s the catch?” 

The older woman shook her head. “There is no catch, Faith. There’s no quid pro quo... no deal to be had here. This will happen even if don’t accept the offer I’m about to make.” She closed the folder and slid both of them to one side, “I happen to believe in second chances for youthful mistakes, even serious ones. Especially so for those who are extraordinarily gifted, such as yourself. You are a slayer, and as a consequence are of great interest to us and the work we do here. Your abilities would make it possible to... work with us, to help us.”

Faith smirked at that. “Sorry, doc, not ‘xactly a team player here.”

“Why, because you couldn’t work with Buffy? I can tell you that you are not unique in that.” The Professor gave Faith a thoughtful look, “If I were to guess as to the events of last year I would say that the two of you worked well enough to begin with, just like The Initiative did. You have lots in common, share common goals and the like.” Walsh leaned forward, “But Buffy had certain... ways of doing things didn’t she? She was inflexible, judgmental and in the end, incapable of seeing things your way. She guarded her life, her friends very carefully, jealously even. She also kept secrets, lied to you, yet expected you to believe and trust her without question.”

Faith scowled down at the table and clenched her jaw at the memories. “Can’t really add anything to that.”

The Professor shook her head, her voice stern. “I can’t promise the same level of friendship that Buffy offered when it suited her. I would expect you to show deference... respect for those you work for. But what I can offer in return is our mission here, a place in the world for you to belong, people putting their trust in you as you do what you what you were always meant to do, before Buffy stopped you.” The Professor stood up and put her hands in her lab coat pockets, “Plus a generous salary, medical, dental, and the chance to use cutting edge technology.”

Faith mulled it over. She didn’t really like the idea of working for some government suit types, but talk of money had perked her interest. “How much we talkin’ here?”

The Professor allowed a small, knowing smile. “Generous. Salary. But you’ll have to work for it.”

“Hey, born slayer here.” Faith decided to push, she how badly the other woman wanted this. “Signing bonus?”

She raised an eyebrow. “I beg your pardon?”

Faith stood up and gestured to herself. “MVP’s get a signing bonus right off the bat. And since I’m the only slayer here I’m thinkin’ B turned ya down. So, signing bonus to get the one and only slayer.”

The older woman seemed to think it over. “Very well. We’ll talk it over as I show you around our facility.” She gestured to the door with one hand, “Then you can get a sense of how we operate and we can talk about doing a little field work.”

Still wary of this whole situation, Faith gave the Professor a smile. “Cool. Let’s go.”

 

*~~*

 

As soon as the sun was down Spike went out hunting... well, not actually hunting. That’s all he did these days. Not hunt.  
Shopping for blood and cigs was a sorry substitute for it.

Especially with those army boys roaming around, looking for him, not to mention any other nasties that happened to be out and about. Going around tasering and chipping and tagging until there wasn’t much left of Spike that hadn’t been interfered with.

‘Sodding bastards. Now doing anything simple like buying smokes turns into an epic pain in the balls.’

Still, all Spike had to do was bide his time and think of a plan. Something really... cunning. He’d idly thought about recruiting some demons, or maybe a gang of vamps, then storming some part of the Initiative, grab one of the labcoated types and get them to undo what they did to him.

Then kill the slayer. Stick a knife in her back, see how she liked it, and then drain her dry.  
He smiled at the thought, and then reality set in. Things like this couldn’t be rushed. One step at a time and that first one would be tricky.

‘Bloody chip. Bleedin’ bad luck is what it is.’

Of course, for his plan to work he had to dampen down his natural urge to kill any demon or vamp he came across, and unfortunately a great big brawl was one of the few genuine pleasures left to him in his current unlife, that and his stories on the telly.  
Reminded that he had to be back in time for ‘Passions’, Spike quickened his pace through the deserted park, one of the ones that the homeless tended to favour back when he had the run of this town. Spike vaguely hoped that he’d find a freshly dead vagrant, done in by a heart attack maybe. Or perhaps one had frozen to death.  
He wished Sunnydale was cold enough for that to actually happen; cold and fresh was still better that warm pig’s blood.  
He stopped in a dense patch of woodland, pricked up his ears as he suddenly heard noises in the too mild night air.   
Voices. Low and guttural. Rhythmic chanting.

Magic.   
Spike, half curious, half sensing an opportunity, crept towards the sound of the voice as it carried, low, harsh and clear, through the trees.

That’s something Spike hadn’t yet considered. Some demons, spooky robed types, loved their magic spells and rituals. Maybe he could get one, threaten to tear his tongue out if he didn’t do some transforming spell or somesuch on him. Then Presto, or whatever, no chip in his noggin.

Batting some branches aside Spike peered out through the tree line and across a deserted play area, swing sets and climbing frames loomed ominously in the waning half-light. Not the most typical place for a dark ritual spell, far too cosy really, although Spike had never really been fond of those little spring-horse rides that were found in such places.  
He looked past a creaking swing that moved gently in the breeze; saw a tall robed figure standing on the grass beyond. The figure was alone yet his voice echoed and seemed to bounce off the air around so that it seemed like more than one person was talking, like many people whispering over each other.  
The breeze picked up, rustling nearby branches.  
Spike was stepping out of the bushes, pondering his next move, when he saw the body in front of the robed demon. One of the soldier boys, judging by his outfit, lay in a ritual circle burned onto the ground, something too vague for Spike to make out from where he was.   
Judging from the looks of what remained of the arm curled close to his body; Spike guessed that the man, the sacrifice, was already dead. Or at least very unconscious.  
The chanting got louder, so did the wind, it fluttered against Spike’s coat as he took another step forward. Not looking to interfere now but just to watch and see what was what. Maybe it would turn out to be of interest to the slayer, for a price of course.

Spike saw the figures hands crackle with energy and fancy lightning as the chanting quietened. Whispers and echoes swirling through the air around them both, and the air seemed to thicken and shudder slightly. Spike saw objects near to the ritual circle blur and bend for a moment, shimmering as if viewed through heat, before snapping back into clarity.

And then the body twitched.  
It twitched, its limbs jerking like they’d been yanked on marionette strings. The twitching continued and got more violent. Spike saw fingers curl and claw at the air, even as the corpse was wracked with spasms.

‘All that for a bleedin’ zombie raising. All bloody flash with these magicians...’

 

Still, best to be cautious when it came to necromancers. They were a creepy bunch, and he had heard a few stories over the years. Stories that gave him pause when it came to those types and vampires. Best not to push his luck and just simply duck back...

The corpse screeched.

Its voice keened in an eerie high-pitched wail that set Spike’s teeth on edge. He saw it spasm again, and thrash violently against the ground, rolling and twisting, dirt and blood flung from its writhing form. He heard the crack of bones as limbs twisted and shifted. Clothing was shredded as the body continued to change and morph, growing and shifting. The snapping and resetting of limbs carried over the evening air in what Spike had the unnerving impression were birthing pains.  
The figure had taken a step back and was still muttering something softly in a language, maybe a binding spell or a spell of command. This obviously wasn’t a zombie.

Spike saw the corpse sit up, now partially covered in clumps of bristly fur, part rotting skin. The top of its skull now grossly misshapen, two knotted lumps of horn sprang from its forehead, twisting and sharp. The hideously warped thing turned so Spike could see its face from the side, and he saw cavernously stretched eye sockets filled with swollen pulsating eyeballs. He saw a lengthened, lantern-like jaw that seemed to stretch out as he continued to watch.   
Spike saw the thing raise a clawed arm, no longer human but transformed into something else, its spindly fingers tipped with razor sharp claws. He saw them pierce and tear off the remains of its human scalp like it was removing a wig.  
The thing stretched up its neck and screamed again, mouth stretched wide, teeth bared at the sky. The sound was more like a roar, and Spike saw its breath coil out into the air around it like a fetid cloud.

Suddenly Spike recognised what he was looking at. He knew exactly what this thing was. He’d seen it before.

Without hesitating Spike turned and ran back through the trees as fast as he could. Damn his pride, he rarely ran from a fight but this, this was different.

He needed to tell the Slayer.

 

*~~*

 

Giles had gathered everyone at his house, as Buffy had requested, and now they all listened as she lay out what had happened.

She walked around as she spoke in an anxious rush. Giles was frowning as he listened intently and sipped some tea.  
“...so Maggie sends me down into the sewers with one of those blasto-guns. And the next thing I know, it’s raining monsters.”

“Hallelujah.” Xander quipped, even as he pressed his hands together nervously. It was his way of coping.

Buffy ignored him and turned to Giles. “And then I try and use the gun, but it goes pfft.” She mimed the fizzle with her hands, “And then to top it off this gate slams down behind me so I’m trapped. All that was missing was a diabolical laughter soundtrack.”

Xander nodded in agreement. “No, Miss Summers, I expect you to die.”

Giles was bemused. “You’re saying that Maggie Walsh set you up?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Buffy was emphatic, “She sent me on a one-way recon.”

There was silence as everybody absorbed this. But at least nobody looked smug, just really concerned.

“What do you think Faith said to her?” Anya wondered.

“What?” Buffy frowned at her, although she noticed that Willow, Xander and Giles exchanged looks with each other.

“Well, this seems like simple cause and effect to me. The Initiative takes the bad slayer into custody, and then tries to kill the good slayer.” Anya shrugged as she said lightly. “It’s common sense really.”

Xander shifted uncomfortably on his stool as he looked guilty. “You shouldn’t say stuff like that, Aan.”

Anya sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine, you’re not the ‘good’ slayer, is that not the ‘cool’ thing anymore?”

“You guys think that Faith has something to do with this?”Buffy asked as she glanced about, a little unsure.

Giles sighed as he replied. “Probably not, but we’d be remiss if we didn’t at least consider some sort of connection here, whether intentional or not.”

Buffy ran a hand through her hair, shaken a little by the thought. “Like what kind of connection?”

“Maybe Faith said something... told her something,” Willow said awkwardly. “And Walsh believed her. I mean, that’s possible, right?”

Giles shook his head. “Unlikely. Faith isn’t the, ah, best when it comes to deception on the back foot as it were. I doubt that somebody as,” His next words were grudging, “Intelligent as Maggie Walsh, would fall for any sort of ruse.”

“Then maybe Riley’s to blame!” Anya said brightly. Xander gave an exaggerated wince.

“You’re not helping,” grumbled Buffy. Anya’s face fell as she lapsed into silence.

“No, look.” Buffy tried to work it through in her head. “Riley and his squad were on guard duty the entire time, or so Maggie said. She wanted them all out of the way so she could send me on this very special ‘make-Buffy-dead-mission.’” She sighed and continued her voice soft with concern, “All I know is that Maggie has it in for me. That means the Initiative has it in for me.”

“Scary on so many levels,” said Willow glumly.

Xander jabbed the air with his finger as he made a point. “Right. And I’m guessing the mad scientist lady isn’t too keen on the fact, that the entire Scooby gang knows that the Initiative is up to no good.”

Buffy looked at her friends. “The only advantage I have is that Walsh thinks that I’m an ex Initiative-groupie. So she thinks that she’s free and in the clear. Maybe she’ll leave you guys alone, at least until she finds out I’m not dead. Then its back to ‘run, run for your lives,’ all over again.”

Giles was still trying to wrap his head around the events of the day. “I still don’t understand why she’d turn murderous all of a sudden. We’re clearly missing something.”

Buffy slumped against the back of the sofa. “I don’t know. She wasn’t keen of the fact that I was asking so many questions, that’s for sure.”

Willow remarked. “What about 314? Maybe you were getting too close to something? Something big and classified-y?”

“That rumour that Ethan picked up,” Buffy paused as she was hit by a realisation. “Last night. Last night I, uh, told Riley that I knew about 314. He didn’t look alarmed or anything. We were kind of arguing about Faith at the time and it slipped out. But maybe afterwards...”

“He informed on you to Professor Walsh,” finished Giles evenly.

“Or maybe one of his other squad did,” Buffy reasoned, although she figured as squad leader it was most likely that Riley would be the one to ‘report in’ or whatever. But he wouldn’t deliberately conspire against her, no way, not Riley.  
Well, probably not.

Buffy shook those suspicious thoughts from her mind. They weren’t good things to have bouncing around in there. “The only things I know for sure are that the Initiative means big danger for all of us, and that they have Faith in their custody. I have to get her out.”

Xander looked concerned. “How are we gonna do that?” 

Buffy felt a little jolt of happiness that Xander had said ‘we’ to a Faith rescue.

Buffy shook her head. “We’re not. If Maggie thinks I’m dead, it gives me a window of opportunity. I should still have my security clearance, so I can get inside.” She looked over the rest of them, “But you guys should move now. Before the Initiative puts you guys under surveillance, you need to hide someplace.”

Xander looked more relieved. “That plan plays to my strengths. I like it.”

Giles straightened up, his face etched with concern. “We should perhaps talk about this a bit more.”

Buffy went over to the weapons chest. “We should each grab a weapon, just in case, and then we can think about where to locate. Then we can plan our next move.”

“Ooh, we could go to my place!” Willow enthused. “My folks are out of town this week.”

Buffy thought about it, but eventually shook her head. “The Initiative guys know how close we are. They’ll automatically check the places you hang out.”

“There goes my idea for hole up at the Sunnydale Mall food court,” Xander said wistfully. “Free nacho refills.”

Giles remarked dryly. “The sticky floor would be more of an issue for most of us, I fear.”

Buffy looked at Xander with a sudden idea. “Xander, what about your basement? The guys haven’t seen us together that much. And there’s enough room.”

Willow smiled at that suggestion. “Plus, mirror-ball.”

Xander was pleased and gave a relaxed nod. “Cool. Come on down and boogie at Xander’s hide-away.”

Anya was less keen. “Yes. Come boogie.”

Giles was appalled. “Absolutely not. I will not squat in that dank hole. And didn’t I just get through saying that I found sticky floors utterly abhorrent.”

Buffy couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Well your just gonna have to suck it up there Giles.”

Willow made a yuck face. “Ooh, bad. Wrong imagery.”

Giles shook his head. “I don’t see why we can’t all stay right here. We’re safe, secure, a bastion, really against whatever evils-”

The front door suddenly opened and Spike ran through it in a hurry. Giles craned his neck round and tried not to look put out at what he saw.

Buffy smirked and added dryly. “Your bastion’s just been breached.”

Spike looked almost pleased to see Buffy, which was weird and creepy on a level she hadn’t actually experienced before.

“You’re here, brilliant. We got serious problems.”

Xander made a dismissive gesture at him. “We know Spike. The Initiative. Evil. They’ve joined the growing list of people who want us dead. It’s old news.”

“I thought it was three groups,” muttered Anya.

Spike looked at him like he was insane. “The Initiative? I don’t give a bloody toss about those wankers!” He regarded Buffy with alarm and pointed at her. “This is a bloody crisis happening right under your upturned little nose.”

Buffy looked exasperated. “You want to tell us what you’re actually talking about?”

Spike gave a long-suffering sigh, like he was talking to idiots. “It’s the end of the sodding world, innit.”

 

*~~*

 

Somewhere in Nevada, two men met in a corridor. One of them, the younger man, brandished a piece of printed paper at the other.

“This came through. Just been confirmed.”

The other man scowled at it as he scratched his chin. “Prison transfer? This guy only got here about a week ago.”

The younger man shrugged. “Crazy, right? The transport’s prepping as we speak. They want him there ASAP, some kind of specific mumbo-jumbo threat they want his help with.”

“Yeah, yeah.” His voice heavy with resignation the older man turned and walked down the corridor towards the door at the far end, his colleague quickly followed. “Luckily the guy didn’t cause any trouble on his way here. Minimal threat. Some Crowley-type.”

The other man, puzzled, glanced at the order again. “Who? It says here-”

“Figure of speech, buddy. Helps if you know something about some of the nut jobs we have to deal with. Think of it as like learning Arabic or some crap.”He stopped a moment to pull a security key-card out of his pants.

The other guy was still frowning at the paper. “Right? Who’s Crowley anyway?”

“Magician.” The first one grunted as he adjusted his sagging pants. He reached up and beeped the card through the slot. There was a loud buzz and the heavily secured door clacked open.

“Like Houdini?” 

“Oh, hardly.” A rich, educated, British voice spoke up from the depths of the cell. “Far more interesting than all that. ‘Do as thou wilt shall be the whole of the law.’ Words to live by, don’t you think?”

The older guard just grumbled. “Shut up Rayne. Step forward.”

The man obeyed, stepping towards the two men. He was clearly amused. “Am I going on a trip, officer? How exciting.”

The guard shrugged and gave the man’s restrains a forceful tug to check that they were secure. “Looks like. Going back to Sunnyhill or wherever. Gonna put you to work, won’t that be fun for ya.”

A dark chuckle. “Oh, I always endeavour to have fun wherever I end up. You could say it’s my calling in life.”

“Fascinatin’.” The older guard grunted. He walked the prisoner out of the cell and down the corridor towards the van.

In a few days he’d be somebody else’s problem.


	8. The I In Psychopath: Part 2 (All That Remains)

The I In Psychopath: Part 2 (All That Remains)

 

Riley eased himself out of the shadows next to the overflow pipe and waited in tense silence. About sixty yards up ahead, Lawson stopped where the sewers had split off in several tangled directions. The man was taking his time, moving his flashlight back and forth with his left hand, scanning the various passages, while he carefully examined the electronic device in his right, the electric blue of its display screen illuminating his face. 

Riley paused, held his breath, then released it slowly when Lawson moved to his right and disappeared from view.

As he started forward, Riley kept on hearing the Professor’s firm words of reassurance cut through the ashes of his thoughts as she consoled him for his loss: ‘Send a squad...Use all available manpower’.

But that had been a lie.

In the hours after his conversation with the Professor, Riley had turned the news over and over in his mind. Hope and doubt plagued him in equal measure; gnawing away at him was the idea that maybe there had been a mistake. Maybe Buffy was just badly hurt, or unconscious. Maybe she was trapped and weak and alone and waiting for him to come and find her.   
So, for only the second time in his career, he’d disobeyed a direct order from an immediate superior. He’d waited patiently before asking the on-duty security chief who had checked out any tracking equipment from the armoury so he could tag along with whichever squad was assigned. But what he discovered was that only Lt. Lawson, a Marine, had checked out a tracking device and had gone into the sewer tunnels solo.  
One man, not a squad, had gone out. And not even a trained Initiative Agent, but one of the marines who were attached to the base.   
They never went out hunting for HSTs.

‘So what the hell was going on?’

So Riley had followed into the tunnels, found Lawson and now stalked him.  
Maintaining a discreet distance, Riley paced after Lawson; if Lawson’s job was to find Buffy then Riley would tail him until he made contact.

Then he would get some answers.

 

*~~*

 

Buffy raised her eyebrows. “Huh?” ‘Where the hell was this coming from?’

Spike looked at them expectantly. “You know. The big spinney green thing we all sit on? Buggered up all to hell, that’s what I’m saying.” Spike glanced around them as they slowly digested this, “And he watched in awe as they sprung into action!’” He shook his head, “Tossers.”

Xander half-smiled and shrugged. “Sorry. It’s just...we’re all still considering the source here Spike.”

“Yeah, you’re not exactly Mr. Reliable ‘Deep Throat’ informer... person...” Willow frowned as she trailed off.

Buffy decided to speak up again. “What, exactly, are you talking about? We’ve already had one apocalypse this year. There were earthquakes and demons and Hellmouth-y... things.” She looked to Giles for confirmation.

Giles seemed grateful for anything that might derail his being banished to Xander’s basement. “Well, quite. T-this seems like something that should be investigated right now. And right here.”

Spike looked pointedly at Giles. “It looked like there was a Kurenos demon popping up not three miles from here.”

“Kurenos?” Giles repeated softly, a trace of worried recognition in his voice.

“So, what, first it’s all ‘the end of the world’ and now its ‘maybe I saw a demon.” Buffy sighed in exasperation, then she saw a grave looking Giles walk over to his book shelf. “I mean, c’mon, it’s Sunnydale. Who hasn’t idled away a Tuesday night by raising up something?” She noticed Giles anxiously flicking through one of his books. “Giles?”

Anya commented absently. “Kurenos was pretty big news in demon circles back in the day. Mostly sighted in Scandinavia, or at least it was until a few centuries ago, no one’s seen one since.” She then started tugging on Xander’s arm impatiently, “I guess you’ll all have to stay here and look into this and not come back to the basement with Xander and me. Oh well.”

Willow made a face and turned her attention back to Spike. “Why are you, I mean, why aren’t you taking a whack at this thing yourself, Spike? Isn’t that how you get your kicks these days?”

“Because I’d like to hang on to all my bits a little longer than say, immediately.” Spike snorted, “And I saw one of these sods up close during the war. Wasn’t exactly a tea party.”

Willow was curious. “Which war was that?”

“The Second World War, no doubt.” Giles answered absently as he stood up from a crouch, examining the open book in his hands. “That, I believe, was the last reported sighting of a Kurenos summoning, or as the Nazi’s named it; ‘Schnitter der Toten’.”

“’Reaper of Death’”, Willow nodded thoughtfully. “Though it sounds kinda dirtier in German, but then most things do.”

“You were working for Nazi’s?” Xander feigned shock and wagged a finger at the vampire, “I’m disappointed in you, Spike. Not surprised, just disappointed.”

“Piss off.” Spike made a dismissive gesture with his hand, “Bloody captured me they did, and then stuck me in a bleedin’ submarine, but I managed to escape. Come to think of it, your ex-squeeze Angel was there.”

Buffy perked up a little. “Angel?”

Spike smirked at her. “Thought that might get yer attention.”

“So Angel was a good ol’ Nazi smasher back in the day? Did he wear a spangle-y outfit?” Xander frowned, “Ah, I’m sorry, but that’s too much of a disturbing image.”

Willow raised her eyebrows and smiled. “Submarines, Nazis and vampires? That all sounds pretty cool.”

Giles sighed impatiently as he interrupted. “Fascinating though this all is, shall we return our attention to the sighting that took place earlier this evening –“

“Alleged sighting”, Buffy interrupted. She was still anxious to get moving. Slaying could wait until later. “Is this really that important Giles? I mean, we need to move, like, right now.”

Spike acted put out. “Oi, I came to you with this out of –“

“Heartfelt self-interest?” Buffy finished brightly.

He shrugged. “Well, yeah, but still...”

Giles ignored them as he read from the book. “Kurenos. Singular. Powerful warrior demon of the underworld. It can only be summoned onto this plane of existence through the darkest of dark magics. Lacking physical form, the demon manifests through the body of a desecrated corpse, usually human, after being anointed with oils and stuffed with–”

“Please stop.” Willow whined at his vivid description.

Buffy ran a worried hand through her hair. “Okay, fine. I think I get the picture. Really bad, rare demon has been raised and is now on the loose. When it rains it pours...monsters.” She picked up an axe and turned to Giles, “Anything else I should know about before I go and kill this thing? Motivations, Achilles’ heel, star sign, anything?”

Giles nodded absently as he read. “This particular passage is still going over how terrible he is, although there’s a reference to the ritual burning of corpses–”

“Thing’s your basic necromancer,” Spike interrupted impatiently, “uses some demon-from-beyond mojo to raise armies of corpses in formation and leads them into a scrap, all under his control. Then you end up with still more corpses for the bugger to raise up... Getting the big picture now Slayer?”

“Heh, Formation.” Xander couldn’t resist a smile. “Sorry, I just keep getting ‘Thriller’ playing in my head.”

Buffy was more serious. “So somebody’s ordering up a zombie apocalypse. But the way Giles tells it, this thing isn’t naturally occurring, so who’s doing the summoning?” Buffy looked expectantly at Spike.

Spike made a face. “Big, mysterious, robey thing, didn’t exactly stick around to take down his particulars now did I?”

Buffy sighed in disappointment. “Great. Somebody new joins Team Evil.”

Giles interrupted them. “Ah. Ah, here’s something. The demon uses... necrotic energy, energy that it brings forth with it from the nether world. It uses this energy to animate corpses and hold them under its sway. Something akin to a hive-mind. Plus... oh, it seems able to enslave vampires to its will.”

Xander made an expansive hand gesture. “I guess that explains your motivation, huh Spike? Don’t want to be drafted into the Army of Darkness.”

“You wanna laugh it up Harris, go ahead. I’ve seen this thing march into a death camp and come out with a battalion of stiffs. Not for the faint hearted. Only escaped the last time ‘cause Dru had a bloody premonition, next thing I know half the crew I recruited had gone all pod people on us. So I beat a hasty for the hills,” Spike smiled at the memory, “a nice chalet in Switzerland as I recall. Lovely warm-blooded people there.” 

“Could you wipe the drool from your chin and reminisce later, you’re coming with me.” Buffy turned to the others, “Plan hasn’t changed, you all head to Xander’s and be low profile, Spike and I’ll investigate the site and I’ll see if I can get a lead on this thing. I’ll see you guys later tonight.”

Giles nodded. “The sooner the better. By the depictions in these paragraphs the longer this demon remains on our plane of existence, the stronger it becomes. And it has a Hellmouth to draw off of.”

“Plus a dozen graveyards full of corpses.” Buffy nodded in grim understanding. “Right, so...kick it off our plane. I can do that.”

Giles continued his warning. “Also, whoever has summoned this demon is almost certainly very powerful in their own right; the magics used to accomplish this are hard to come by. I would advise that you be careful in approaching this individual, at least until we know more.”

Buffy thought about it as she grabbed Spike by the jacket and moved towards the front door. “I’ll try, but I’m not really good with restraint against people who dig up corpses to get their jollies. I see an opening I’m taking it.” 

Spike pulled himself out of her grip. “Sod that bloody lark. I’m not joining you on your merry jaunt to find anything. I came to warn you, end of.” Spike thought about it, “And now I’ve done that, I should get paid. Pay me.”

Buffy nodded. “Tell you what Spike; you can have whatever I’ve got in my pockets.” Patting her hips she made a faux sympathy face, “Oh darn, maybe next time we should both plan ahead better.”

Spike just sneered in response.

Buffy pointed at him. “You’re coming with me so I don’t spend half the night wondering what I’m looking for.” Then Buffy paused and stared down at her outfit, cringing in realisation. “Uh, Will, how bad do I look?”

Willow smiled nervously. “Well, uh, g-good. I mean, considering, y’know, sewer fighting and demons and body-parts hacking...You look good, doesn’t she look good?” Willow looked at Xander.

Xander blew out a breath as he added. “Yeah, there’s really not much to... Sorry, Buffy. You’ve been slimed. You have demon gunk all over you.”

Buffy shuddered and hurriedly moved closer to the exit. “Fine. I’m going to shower and then change, then kill this thing, which I know doesn’t make any sense, but I’d like to save the world from unspeakable demons without goo down my... everyplace.” Buffy glared at the recalcitrant Spike as she opened the door, “Move it, or the next chip I violently dig out of you will be the one in your head.”

Spike stalked out into the night and Buffy glanced back at her friends. “Hurry guys, and remember to be careful.”

 

*~~*

 

Faith slowly drew a knife from its sheath and raised her eyebrows in interest. “Sweet.”

The tour had been several kinds of boring except for the occasional sweaty marine type in a tight t-shirt. But this, the armoury bit, this was pretty insane.

“It’s ceramic,” Walsh commented from behind her as Faith ran a finger along the knife’s edge, “Sharper and more durable than the usual steel ones. But prone to shatter. Some of the HST’s we come across seem to have a particular resistance to metal in all its forms, bullets or blades. Those handily resolved the problem.”

Faith nodded absently, she put down the blade and looking around in wonder at the caged off area. There were so many weapons stored here. She saw a lot of capture equipment; nets, tranq darts, smoke bombs and those taser rifles that had put her down here in the first place.

Faith reached out and picked up what looked like a chunky TV remote with a pistol grip and pushed a button in the side. An arc of electricity shot out between two metal prongs at the end.

“Electro-Muscular Disruption Device.” The older woman continued, “More commonly known as a handheld taser. More powerful than standard police department issue. They’re designed to deliver a charge of over–“

“You’ve got grenades?” Faith spotted an open case of hand grenades and stepped closer to peer inside. She grinned to herself. She could do some real damage with these.

“I wouldn’t touch any of those, they’re live.” Walsh stepped a little closer and closed the case of grenades, “The rifles however are –“

“Not ‘xactly a ‘guns ‘n’ ammo’ kinda girl Doc”, Faith drawled as she looked about some more, still keeping hold of the taser as she gestured, “Coulda done with somethin’ like this back in Boston though. Bet it keeps people from gettin too handsy.”

The older woman was stiff as anything; she was like the Mayor but without his warmth. “All equipment has to be signed for before it can leave the armoury.”

Faith shrugged easily and turned the doctor. “Then we’re gonna have a problem, ‘cause I can be a little ‘light fingered’ when the mood takes, y’know?”

Walsh smiled tightly. Faith got the feeling that it wasn’t something she did that often. “Well, I’m sure we can relax some of the rules until you get used to everything, we’ll get you fully equipped later on, Faith. But for now I think that concludes our tour.”

Faith put the taser to one side and frowned absently, though she was glad this was all over. “What about all those research rooms with the computers in and stuff?”

Walsh gestured for her to exit the cage, so she followed the older woman out. “Part of the research we do here. We find out where these species’ come from as well as how they work and how to combat them.”

Faith smirked as she shook her head slightly. “No mystery there Doc, they’re just like dinosaurs. Real old things that need killin’ before they kill us.”

“I was speaking more in terms of geographical location. But I’m glad to see you have the right attitude. Miss Summers was far softer in her thinking.”

Faith scowled at the mention of Buffy. She hadn’t thought about the other girl going on a full hour, which was a pretty good stretch for her. “So what happens to B, huh? Now you ain’t working with her. You gonna lock her up?”

Professor Walsh paused and seemed to weighing up her next words. “We are considering our options with regards to her and her associates. Ignoring her for the time being. But if she was to become a nuisance, we would consider that option.”

‘Definitely hiding something. Maybe B isn’t as on the outs as they claim. Gotta stay sharp.’ 

Faith nodded. “Yeah well, if ya want me t’bring her in and slap the cuffs of her myself, just say the word.”

Faith glanced to the side as a small group of soldier types ran past her. She made a show of stretching her arms out behind her back like she was working out the kinks, and smiled coyly as a couple of heads turned her way. “So, what now. Do I get to go out and do some ‘field work’?”

Walsh glanced at her watch in surprise. “I would think you’d want to rest. You’re not tired?”

“I’ve been asleep for seven months, Doc. Had plenty of shuteye even before you people started knockin’ me out all the damn time.”Faith stopped as she thought about it, “Could use some food though, I’m wicked starved. Don’t you military types have a place to get ‘chow’ or somethin’?”

Walsh allowed a small smile. “Very well. First we’ll get you some food. And then, a training exercise, to see what you’re really capable of.”

Faith grinned. ‘Finally some action. This will be a kick.’ “‘Training’ huh? Well, get ready to be amazed Doc, ‘cause I sure am a sight to see.”

 

*~~*

 

Riley found Lawson crouching next to a demon corpse. The other man looked up in surprise and shined his flashlight at Riley’s chest. “Agent Finn? You’re a little off the beaten path there soldier.”

Riley stepped closer to the corpse as he looked over the dimly lit, dank chamber, noticing signs of a struggle. “Could say the same about you”, he answered evenly.

Lawson glanced back down at the corpse before replying, “Orders. I’ve got a squad searching the sewers for the other one of these creatures. Thought I’d stay here in case it doubled back.”

His lie was pretty good. Casual. Dismissive. Telling Riley to relax. 

He didn’t. 

Instead he looked more closely around the chamber: blood splatter across the ground, the smell of burnt flesh lingering in the air, but no sign of Buffy or the other demon.

He spoke up. “So, this is where it happened?”

Lawson nodded and stood up. It was then when Riley noticed Lawson was holding a rifle in his other hand that he had picked up off the ground. “Listen, Finn. I have my orders and you’re not a part of them. I’m sorry about your girl and all, but you’ve got to trust us to take care of it. You shouldn’t be here. Clear out before my guys come back and we’ll forget about protocol. No harm, no foul.”

Riley was nodding absently when he saw the com-cam lying on the ground in the corner. He went over and picked it up, turning over the expensive piece of equipment in his hands. He frowned. ‘What the hell was that doing here?’ Buffy wouldn’t just take this, he reasoned, she was given it, which meant somebody had been watching her every move. And that meant somebody was trying to hide something.

Riley walked back over to Lawson, stopping when he reached the corpse, and showed him the com-cam. “You don’t have any other guys here Lawson, so why don’t you tell me what’s really going on?”

Lawson went still before he shook his head sadly. “Man, why didn’t you just walk away?” With that he casually swung and pointed the rifle at Riley, “This would’ve gone a lot smoother if you’d just gone back to your dorm and listened to some country music.”

Riley’s jaw tensed as he looked warily at the rifle. “Did you do something to Buffy?”

Lawson smirked. “You have no idea what’s going on here do you, kid? I wonder, is it the steroids that make you stupid, or just all those knocks to the head?”

“I’m not gonna ask again”, Riley said evenly, before dropping the com-cam so it clattered to the ground.

Lawson’s smirk turned into a smile as he gestured with the rifle. “You’re right that you’re not gonna ask again. You open you’re mouth again and I’ll shoot you. Now, very slowly squat down and pick that up. Then, just as slowly, pass it to me.” He jabbed with the rifle for emphasis.

Without taking his eyes from Lawson, Riley crouched down and put his hand on the ground and patted it until he put his hand on what he wanted, fingers curling around it. Riley suddenly snapped his head towards the dark aperture at the end of the chamber. “Did you hear something?”

Lawson’s eyes only snapped away from him for a second, on instinct, being that they were both in a possibly monster-infested sewer but Riley took the opening. He tightened his grip on the axe that was half hidden under the demon’s body, pulled it out, bringing it up into an arc to smash Lawson’s gun away from him.

It wasn’t a powerful swing, left handed and awkwardly angled, but it was enough to knock the gun from Lawson’s grasp. As the gun clattered Riley surged forward with his right hand and slammed a fist into the other man’s face, knocking him backwards against the wall.

Riley pinned him there with the shaft of the axe across his throat. “Now, let’s try this again. Who gave you your orders and what are they?”

Lawson grimaced. “Dumb.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself.”

“No. You’re dumb.” Then his arm flashed up with a knife in his hand, arcing across Riley’s face. Just as he managed to barely twist away from it, Riley dropped the axe. Lawson came after him and followed up with a solid kick to Riley’s side before lunging in with the knife again. Riley blocked with his forearm before ramming a palm into Lawson’s face and gripping Lawson’s wrist down and back, keeping the glinting blade away from him.  
Lawson’s grimaced before spitting, “I eat punk kids like you for breakfast!” He rammed a fist into Riley’s ribs and jabbed his head forward to butt him. Riley ducked back, releasing his grip on the knife and twisted away from Lawson’s counter lunge with the knife.

He scrambled for the gun.

But Lawson, the smaller of the two, was quicker and managed to get between Riley and the rifle. Riley dipped low for the gun but had to duck back as Lawson slashed across him with his blade.

Which is exactly what Riley had wanted.

Riley seized Lawson’s wrist as he stepped into the arc as the blade passed, stomped hard down on the arch of the other man’s right foot even as he twisted, pivoted and threw him over his hip.  
Lawson grunted as he slammed hard against the floor, crying out as Riley booted him hard in the ribs. He scurried backwards across the floor, losing his knife in the process.

Riley took two steps forward as Lawson got to his feet and booted the other man in the stomach before upper-cutting him in his face as he doubled over. 

Lawson was thrown back and cracked his head hard against the far wall, slumping loosely into a puddle of sewer water.

“Then I guess you just choked”, Riley said coldly, although Lawson was too unconscious to appreciate his attempt at wit.

Riley holstered the knife and went over to pick up the rifle. Who was Lawson working for? Somebody else in the upper ranks maybe? Or maybe he was covering a mistake one of his buddies made? Pretty risky if that’s –

Riley saw the blood trail.

Large droplets and splashes of blood, as if from a deep wound, led from the grotto into the dark passage that went deeper into the sewer system.  
If this is where the fight started, then perhaps Buffy ran and took the fight elsewhere, the other demon giving chase.

It was a trail that could be followed, so Riley readied the rifle in his hands and stepped towards the exit. He glanced hesitantly back at Lawson’s prone form, leaving him here was putting him at risk, this sector was still far from secure.

But the guy had a radio; he could call for assistance when he eventually came around. That was good enough for Riley – the man had pulled a gun on him after all.

Leaving Lawson and the question of who he was working for behind, Riley ventured into the dark after Buffy.

 

*~~*

 

Buffy finished rising the last of blood, gunk and sewer off of her and stepped out of the shower.

She felt better, more like a normal girl. The shower had allowed her to soothe away the last of the aches and pains from the fight with Walsh’s pets, not to mention washing out the nasty cut on her hand that was starting to heal up. 

While she’d been bathing Buffy had pondered her situation. Things got more and more complex. She’s spun into a downward spiral of confusion and badness, not knowing why people did the things they did, or even who to trust anymore. It just all kept coming nonstop; Faith, Riley, the Initiative, Walsh.

Buffy sighed. Walsh. Dealing with Walsh and the Initiative would have to wait until tomorrow, Buffy couldn’t imagine that tracking this demon would be easy with Spike leading the way, or that actually killing it would be a picnic either. Still, Giles had seemed to think it was urgent enough, and a battle against some uncomplicated evil thing might actually cheer her up: no doubts, no over-thinking, and no having to watch her back for betrayals.

‘Except for spending the evening with Spike, don’t forget. Can’t go trusting him either.’

Until Walsh was dealt with, Buffy felt it best to stay clear of campus, so she’d headed for home, much to her Mom’s delight. She’d told Spike to wait outside and had hurried up to shower and change.

But to Buffy, the house was still too familiar to her, too full of memories that seemed to ghost, her leaving nothing but a dull ache in her heart. Midnight kitchen snacks, stolen kisses out in the corridor late at night, warm snuggling in the bedroom… 

Buffy went to her room and quickly dressed in appropriate nightly slaying attire, taking comfort in the familiar ritual of preparing for patrol; dark sweatpants, tank top, leather jacket and a studier pair of fashionable boots. An outfit she hadn’t taken to college and therefore hadn’t worn since high school.

Simpler days, or at least it seemed so now.

Without lingering Buffy grabbed her axe that she’d taken from Giles’ place, plus a crossbow from her closet, and packed them into her satchel. This evening the town was still pretty busy and nothing said ‘conspicuous’ like toting medieval weaponry around everywhere.

That done she tied her damp hair back in a scarf before taking a breath and making her way down the stairs. She frowned when she heard her Mom and Spike talking in the kitchen.

“But I could see that she’d altered the invoice after the fact, so she wouldn’t get into trouble. She was clearly trying to play me for a fool”, she heard her Mom complaining.

“Some people”, Spike scoffed in reply.

Buffy came in to see her Mom and Spike chatting away and having tea. ‘What was with her?’

Her Mom turned to her and smiled kindly. “Hi honey, did you get yourself cleaned up okay? Put your dirty clothes in the washer?” 

Spike looked her up and down. “Look at you, all quaffed and spiffy.” Spike smirked dryly.

“What are you doing?” Buffy asked her Mom, “You’re giving him tea now?”

Her Mom smiled apologetically. “Sorry, Buffy. But I can’t help it. I’m just a nature hostess.”

Spike smiled and raised his mug. “Thanks for the cuppa, Joyce.”

Buffy glared at him. “Spike, get out.” She turned back to her Mom before adding, “And leave the cup.”

Spike set down the remains of his drink and left via the back door.

Buffy sighed and pushed back a strand of hair. “We’ll have a talk later about who you give hospitality to, Mom.”

Her Mom brightened at that. “So, you’ll be coming back then?”

Buffy paused and shrugged awkwardly. “Uh, sure. I mean... things at college are kind of crazed right about now but... soon. Promise.”

Her Mom nodded patiently in understanding. “Well, sweetie, you go and have fun with Spike.”

Buffy frowned and shot her Mom an annoyed look as she stepped out onto the back porch. She found Spike having a smoke.

She glowered at him as he blew a cloud of smoke. “You really have a nerve, you know that?”

Spike shrugged and gave her a sideways sardonic look. “Least your Mum knows how to treat a guest. Might as well get somethin’ outta this evening.”

Buffy folded her arms. “Just because she doesn’t know you like I do, Spike.”

Spike’s lips curled into a smile. “Then maybe you should spend more time with her, have a long chat about me. She’d like that. Or maybe you’ve got better things to do these days.”

Buffy frowned. “Meaning what?”

Spike stubbed his cigarette out on the porch. “Could be a bit nicer to her is all. Since she’s missing you so terribly.”

Buffy huffed and stalked down the steps. “I’m not going to be lectured by you about how to treat my Mom. You probably ate yours, all vampires do.”

Spike remained silent, just clenched his jaw.

“Ooh, did I hit a nerve?”

“Shut yer gob!” Spike grumbled harshly.

Buffy just smiled sweetly. “Gladly. Now the sooner you lead me to this demon, the sooner we can part ways. Let’s not make this night any longer than it needs to be.”

Spike swaggered angrily and pushed past her as he muttered. “You know what, I hope this demon does kill you, and then it can bring you back so I can smash your soddin’ face in.”

With that he stormed off into the night. Buffy, hefting her weapons bag, quickly followed. Wryly noting that it was nice to know where she still stood with some people.

 

*~~*

 

Faith stepped into the room where six men were waiting for her. It was a large workout room, with all the weights and fitness equipment having been pushed off the one side, leaving a large expanse of exercise mat for Faith’s ‘training’ to begin. Again the far wall was made up of a large, one way mirror set at waist-high for observation, presumably so some of the scientists could perv as people got all sweaty in here.

All six guys were big, wearing the casual green sweats that Faith has seen most of the marines wearing. She recognised one of them from the interrogation room, black, bald, scowling right at her. Nice to know she made a memorable first impression.

“Hey boys,” Faith smiled widely, flirting a little, “You all waiting for me so we can get down to some fun, huh?” Faith remembered Walsh’s words of caution. ‘Try to avoid giving them any permanent injury; the infirmary is already getting crowded.’

The soldier boys all looked at her warily; she guessed that they knew something about what she was and what she could do. So, time to give their minds something else to think about.

Faith wandered towards the group slowly, noting that all of them were armed with those baton things that cops had, although none of them had them to hand. Faith made a show of slowly rolling her shoulders and shucking off her jacket so it fell behind her. She saw a few pairs of eyes momentarily lose their warily look as they eyed her. ‘Guys are so easy.’

“Now, you boys gotta promise to be gentle. Never taken six on at one time before.” She made a show of rolling her lips as she smiled teasingly.  
She saw the exact moment when three of the guys un-tense and relaxed a little, they stopped seeing her as much of a threat, more of a chance for a hook-up afterwards. They’d hesitate when things got going, give Faith the opening she needed. She focused on the three others, all grim and unsmiling, ready to draw their batons and throw down.

‘Heh. That was one of those flirty double-meaning things.’

One, the bald guy from earlier, looked like he wanted to go all out and attack her right now, but he also knew how strong she was, so he wouldn’t go first. He’d wait for an opening and try and take her down hard.   
Another guy, a huge blonde with a square jaw and a crew cut who was standing to her immediate left, wasn’t so much tense as aggressively confident. Faith reckoned that he would try and take her first; he was itching to knock the little girl on her ass. She’d have to take him down hard, shake the confidence of the others.

The third was lean, with wiry muscles and short red hair. He was taking his cue from the black guy, watching how he reacted and then mirroring it, he was probably his subordinate, and wouldn’t attack before he did.

Right. Faith reasoned that she had enough of a handle on things to begin.  
This wouldn’t take long.

She made a show of turning so the blonde giant was behind her and to her left, like he was in a blind spot, as she turned and smiled to the cute Hispanic guy to her right. He was struggling not to smile at her.  
She made a show of nibbling her bottom lip like she was nervous. “Before we get started, uh, what’s your name?”

A little more relaxed, he replied “It’s Hernandez–” Faith didn’t let him finish before she kicked him between the legs.

Not hard, not vicious, not like she was trying for a field goal or anything. Just direct enough to drop him gasping and choking to the ground. One down.

Even as she turned, Faith felt movement behind her, she pivoted on her right hip and threw her left elbow back and up at the blonde guy. She figured that he would try and rush and grab her in a bear hug instead of hitting her, a guy that size probably figured he was stronger than damn near anyone. Her elbow was aimed roughly at his chin so he’d run into it, but her aim was a little off so as his arms closed around her the elbow struck him in the throat.

He stopped mid-grapple as he wheezed out a cough, and Faith was already turning under his arms. Her right fist punched him solidly in the nerve cluster below his sternum even as she swept her right leg so it knocked him forward and off balance. Faith ducked under his right arm as he dropped to his hands and knees like he’d been pole-axed. She finished him off by stomping her boot down on the middle of his back, slamming his face against the floor. Two down. 

Even as the other four marines were oh-so-slowly coming alive, getting ready to charge her, Faith pushed off the blonde guys prone body and leapt over him at a third guy with an unfortunate buzz cut. He was still reeling from the sight of his three hundred pound buddy getting dropped that he didn’t get his arm up in time to stop Faith’s elbow connecting solidly with the side of his head. He fell groggily to one knee and Faith finished him with a hard kick to the chest that sent him flipping over onto his back. Three.

The bald guy finally came at her. His baton smashing her across the face as she turned towards him, Faith took the blow easily and ducked a fierce backswing meant to deliver more of the same before sweeping his leg out from under him. She grabbed the guy as his was in mid-fall and swung him at his two soldier pals before letting go. 

The wiry guy dodged to one side as the other two went down in a scrambling heap. He came at her cautiously, snapping at her with his club. Faith waded into him, first a backhand to send him staggering, then a knee to the stomach. He came back at her with a solid punch of his own, Faith answered by head-butting him hard enough to send him careening back against the wall, where he slumped to the ground. Two to go.

Those remaining two picked themselves up as Hernandez was still trying to get his knees. Faith was impressed.

She grinned at the last two guys and flexed her fingers eagerly, blood rushing through her limbs. She imagined that these guys were the tools that had shot her down the last time, or even had zapped her back at Angel’s place. She’d gone easy on the last four, not with these two.

She launched herself against both men, snapping an elbow against one’s face, and slamming her knuckles into the nose of the bald guy so he backed off. She kicked the knee of one so he stumbled against her before she picked him up by the throat and slammed him down heavily onto the dizzy form of Hernandez. Both of them lay still.

The bald guy was swaying, his nose bleeding from her last punch. He glared at her. “Freak.”

“Aw, you’re just a sore loser.” With that Faith spun and decked him with a fierce roundhouse. He flew back and tumbled to the ground with a choked gasp. She stood over him and smiled. “Instead of just being a loser.”

With that Faith turned to the observation window with a triumphant grin. “So, whaddya think? Did I make the cut?”

 

On the other side of the mirror, Walsh turned to Angleman. “Time?”

The man blinked once at the display he’d just seen. He dimly wondered if the Summers girl had been that... efficiently ruthless. He glanced at the timer. “12.8 seconds. Fast, if a little sloppy”, he said grudgingly.

Walsh nodded. “Fast and unrestrained. She could be a real asset to us.”

“Perhaps.” Angleman was wary, “But I think I can see another way she can be useful.”

Walsh merely raised an eyebrow.

Angleman put down the timer and picked up a dossier, handing it to Walsh. “Her test results, blood cultures, cell count, everything. I think she could be even more useful in another aspect of our work, not just capturing HSTs.”

Walsh busily looked over the test results. “In what way?”

Angleman took a deep breath. What he was going to suggest wasn’t pretty. “In regards to the project. To 314.”

Walsh looked at him coldly for a long moment, so long that he thought that maybe he’d crossed the line. But then she blinked. “I’m listening.”

 

*~~*

 

‘Note to self, kids playgrounds are really spooky at night and should totally be avoided.’

Buffy followed Spike across the grassy clearing to a large circle of brown, dead grass edged by a charred pattern of sigils written across the ground. Buffy shone her flashlight across the blackened earth, making a mental note of the patterns so the brains of the outfit (Giles and Willow) might be able to pin down more about what had been going on here. Maybe a counter-spell or a reversal spell or... something smart like that.

“Creepy.” Buffy muttered to herself as she ran her eyes over the dusty soil, so dry it looked like the very life of the earth had been drained away by something.

Spike smirked as he lit a cigarette. “Most summonings aren’t exactly a picnic slayer.”

Buffy ignored his jibe, instead circling the site cautiously. “Tell me more about what you saw.”

Spike sighed in annoyance. “Big robey fella, chanting in a daft language. Twisting, screaming corpse – “He paused thoughtfully, “Was one of those army blokes.”

Buffy snapped her head towards him. “The guy was Initiative? You’re mentioning this now?” She glanced around warily, “They could be here any second.”

Spike smiled wistfully. “Wouldn’t worry about it. They’ll probably run into this thing long before you do. Keep ‘em nice and occupied it will. Might actually be a laugh.”

Buffy was about to reply when the wind suddenly picked up. One of the swings creaked ominously and then, in an instant, there was a robed figure standing there, equidistant between Buffy and Spike. “Good evening, Slayer.” The voice was cold and harsh, but also held a hint of dry amusement.

‘Great. Another bad guy with a flair for the dramatic.’

“That’s him.” Spike nodded at the figure helpfully.

Buffy unshouldered her weapons bag as she pointed her flashlight at the ground near the figure. “Nice entrance. With the cheesy wind effects and the billowy robes. Really it’s a classic. Not at all camp.”

The figure inclined its head at her. “I heard you were annoyingly talkative for a slayer. But I wanted to see for myself. I’m... not impressed.”

Buffy nodded evenly. “That makes two of us. But I think you should know that we don’t really go in for dark rituals in these here parts.” With a flourish and a smile she pulled out the crossbow, “I’m gonna have to run you out of town. You like that? More to the point, doncha think?”

The figure didn’t react. But its next words stopped Buffy cold. “Faith is none of your concern.” The words were softly spoken yet chilling, “She belongs to another and is beyond your help, Slayer.”

Buffy’s smile was gone. Her eyes were blazing. “What do you want with Faith?”

The figure chuckled darkly. “I want for nothing. But my master hungers for everything. And Faith will deliver it.”

“Your master?” Buffy replied levelly, “Let me guess, does he have an even bigger robe? Diabolical laugh and all that walking against the wind crap?”

“His gaze is upon you.” The figure answered simply, before turning its attention to Spike, who had been watching with dry amusement, “So this is the slayer you failed to kill William?”

Spike shrugged then looked nonplussed. “Just bad luck an... Hang on a mo. You’ve ‘eard of me?” He sounded mildly smug at the thought.

The figure nodded slightly. “The legendary William the Bloody, killer of slayers. I am honoured.” Then it rasped out a dry mocking laugh. “Of course, knowing how you started out has taken the shine off slightly.”The figure stepped closer its voice a lower whisper that Buffy almost didn’t catch what it said next, “’Hark, ‘tis the simpering, clotted idiot of a poet who clings to his mother’s apron strings.”

Spike’s face twisted in fury. “Bugger off, you soddin’–“

But the figure overrode him with a mocking sneer. “Desperately scrambling from one poor deluded doxy to another, a failed broken twisted failure –”

Spike roared and charged forward, lashing out with one furious fist at his tormenter. The figure casually stepped to one side to dodge, but had quit its diatribe, simply tittering derisively instead.

But Spike’s chip didn’t go off, which meant it was non-human. Buffy quickly levelled the crossbow at the figure’s back and fired off a shot. The bolt flew true, straight at the robed... thing. And slid right through right it like a ghost.  
Buffy heard Spike curse in pained surprise and stumble back with the bolt lodged in his shoulder. 

“Put this sorry creature out of its misery, Slayer. Let his life end as it began; in ignominious failure.” 

With that the figure turned and fled on foot towards the tree line. Buffy stooped to grab her axe, although unsure how to hurt a... whatever this thing was. A ghost? A demon? A ghost-demon? Was that even a thing?  
Buffy saw Spike flash past her as he ran full tilt after the fleeing figure, but since their foe could teleport out of nowhere and become all phantom-y, Buffy wondered what the hell Spike was going to do if and when he caught up with it.

“Spike. It’s a trick!” she shouted in wasted breath as she watched his retreating form drop into the shadows of the tree line. Gritting her teeth and gripping her axe firmly, Buffy picked up her feet and ran after the two.

The long night was looking even longer.

 

*~~*

 

Lawson was woken up by his nose. 

A throbbing pain cut through the fog of his head as his eyes flicked open. The dank smell of sewer greeted him. He slowly sat up, dimly realising that he was wallowing in scummy water, and pressed a hand over his nose.  
Not broken, just badly busted.

Riley was gone, as was the gun. Dammit. 

Lawson slowly turned himself over onto his knees, braced one hand against an overflow pipe and hauled himself upright. He had to get out of the sewers, report Finn’s insubordination.

He noticed that his right hand was heavily smeared with greasy blackish blood, demon blood that had pooled around the corpse over to the other side. So where had this come from?

Lawson looked at the overflow pipe that he’d braced himself against. It lay about a foot off the ground, wide and flattened like an oval, not quite enough for somebody to squeeze through. 

But something was in there.

Lawson pushed his hand carefully into the mouth of the pipe, feeling the same greasily slickness against his fingers. Maybe the other demon had escaped this way after all. His fingers brushed against something, he froze, cautious, before gently feeling around the solid mass. It was wet and slippery and had some kind of covering wrapped around it. Like clothing.

 

Lawson grimaced.

Apparently Miss Summers hadn’t gone far at all, or at least parts of her hadn’t. It couldn’t have been the most pleasant end for her, torn apart and left strew about the sewer.

Lawson vaguely wondered if Riley would find some part of the girl while desperately searching about for her.

Lawson bitterly hoped that Riley found her head.

Getting a better grip on the limb, he pulled the sucking, clogging limb out of the pipe. It resisted at first before popping loose with an obscenely wet plop onto to the ground.

It was a demon foot. Or more accurately, most of a leg. It had been bisected at the knee before being hastily stuffed down the waste pipe. 

Lawson glanced back at the demon that lay in the centre of the chamber. It still had two legs.

That meant that the slayer was still alive and killing.

“Shit.”


	9. The I In Psychopath: Part 3 (Rules Of Engangement)

The I In Psychopath: Part 3 (Rules Of Engagement)

 

As Buffy nimbly hurdled a park bench, she found her mind considering the unique sort of questions that tended to crop up in her life. Like, ‘What was Spike going to do when he caught up with the grim Reaper wannabe… scold it?’ 

Or, ‘How come this thing can move so fast when it’s wearing a really long robe, which is pretty much like running in a dress?’ Buffy knew from experience how hard that was. 

And even how about; ‘Why am I even bothering with any of this?’

Well, Buffy could answer that last one; this creature had an interest in Faith, had even warned Buffy away from the other girl, and had hinted at other, darker things during their brief conversation. 

Bottom line; cryptic guy sounded like he had answers and Buffy felt like she had to pursue him. She probably couldn’t hurt him, but he did seem to fall into the ‘loves the sound of his own voice’ category of villain, so maybe he’d let something slip when he got to wherever he was leading them both. Because that was exactly what he was doing, baiting them so they would chase him somewhere.

Buffy hoped that it wasn’t into another deathtrap. That would be such a cliché.

Racing after Spike, Buffy’s feet pounded the soft earth as she struggled to keep pace with the enraged vampire and the fleeing cloaked figure. She’d persistently pursued both of them through playground, woods and Dog Park already and now the cemetery was flashing by in a blur of motion.

Surely one of them must be getting bored of this by now? Yet Spike showed no signs of flagging. The figure had, deliberately, hit some deeply buried nerve from Spike’s past all so that the former Big Bad would be compelled to follow.

Then, up ahead, the figure suddenly came to a dead stop between two headstones, where the cemetery thinned out into a line of trees. An old, rusted and twisted wrought iron fence marked the shadowy copse that was the edge of Breaker’s Woods.

The robed figure turned to face the oncoming form of Spike, raising its hands as if in defence as Spike launched himself forward, snarling, only to sail directly through and slam head first into a mouldering oak tree behind, crumpling to the ground. Buffy would’ve laughed if she hadn’t felt slightly winded. Instead she stopped a few metres away from the looming form, readying her axe. At least she could look threatening.

Still, Buffy always had insults ready. “What’s the matter? You getting a little pooped there? Need a time-out? A break while you readjust your ridiculous costume?”

The figure seemed to drift a little closer to Buffy, its cold voice taunting. “Do you yearn for more answers, Slayer? Is that why you followed me to the dark of the woods?”

Buffy readied her weapon against her shoulder and decided that it couldn’t hurt to try and bluff a little. “Nice, with the Red Riding Hood analogy, since I’m the one with the magical axe here, and you’re stepping up to be the next Big, Bad–“

The laugh that drifted from the form was more melodious that Buffy expected, almost like somebody had taken a voice distorter thing away from their mouth. The sound seemed...almost feminine.  
“Oh, you are a spirited one aren’t you? I can understand why a misogynistic beast like William would so badly want you dead.”

Buffy raised her eyebrows and decided to bite. “So, you know him then? Or knew him before?”

The figure tilted its head, as if considering how much to say. “Not personally, but professionally, yes. He made quite a name for himself back in the day, and I made it my business to know much about his name.”

Behind the figure, Spike seemed to recover and slowly rolled to his knees and then his haunches. Buffy tried to keep the figure’s attention focused on her. “So, ‘back in the day’? I’m guessing you’ve been around for a while, huh? To be fair your outfit’s a little dated y’know? Plus, wicked conspicuous.”

The figure chuckled dryly. “Not at all. As I am seen only when I wish it. In turn I am rarely taken unaware.” With a spin and a simple gesture the figure picked Spike up off the ground and flung backwards with invisible force. There was an angry, choked groan and a dull clang as Spike was slammed down on a broken section of iron fencing that pinned him, dangling helplessly in place.  
At the same moment, while the figure attention was diverted, Buffy took a quick step forward, readied her axe, and swung it overhead, hoping that it would find its mark.

The figure barely caught the weapon before it struck home, deftly catching the haft in one hand as it turned back to regard the Slayer.

Buffy was so close to the form that she could smell it, or rather its lack of smell. Demons were usually all kinds of stinky. Plus she could hear it breathing, raggedly. So not only was it not dead, it also got tired. And it was one of those bath-taking demons. Curiouser and curiouser.

Buffy also sensed that the cloak that surrounded the form, the way the cloth shifted and swayed in as if in a breeze, was an affectation, an illusion or disguise no more real than the low, scary voice. Another conjuring trick.

The figure tut-tutted. “Now that wasn’t nice, girl.”

“So, you’re not a spook. I’m guessing this is a ‘one spell at a time’ kinda deal, right?” Buffy adjusted her grip on the axe, preparing to yank it free and kick out at the now solid form at the same time, “So, what are you anyway? Or should that be who?”

The figure leaned closer to Buffy, so the edge of its hood was inches from her face. Buffy squinted to make out any features in the gloom, but saw nothing. It spoke, softly and mockingly. “I have a better question for you, Miss Summers. Don’t you ever get tired of stabbing those that you profess to love? Firstly it was Angel, not Angelus, that suffered in hell for your poor decisions. Then Faith suffered for your inattention.”

With a surge of strength, the figure pushed the axe and Buffy inexorably backwards. Unnerved by the figure’s words, Buffy stumbled as she lost her footing and was thrown to the ground. The mocking voice that had been directed at Spike was now directed at Buffy herself. “And now, because of your tawdry sentiment, Faith will continue to suffer at your hands. But not as your nemesis, not now, but as your ‘lost love’. As the lost, sick little girl that, instead of putting her out of her misery, you now try to help – if only you could reach her ‘true self’.” The figure tittered darkly and shook its head slowly, “Be careful what you wish for, Slayer.”

Buffy managed to scramble backwards and then shakily to her feet. “Who are you?”

“The reckoning of your order, as promised. But if you wish for a name... ‘Marley’ will suffice for now”, it said coldly, drawing itself up to its full height before pausing and turning towards the tree line, as if sensing something. “And what is that?” It cocked its head expectantly, “If I’m not mistaken I think that is the herald of darker things to come. Perhaps by the night’s end you’ll be killing another loved one. Your pet soldier perhaps?”

For a moment Buffy wondered what the hell the figure was talking about, but then, from behind them both, somewhere in the depths of the forest, she heard somebody cry out in pain or terror. The voice, a male, was answered almost once by a low, growling roar that seemed to reverberate through the night air and set Buffy’s teeth on edge. It was followed by creaking, snapping sound of distant tree branches breaking.

“Ah, it seems that your attentions are needed elsewhere, Slayer. Kurenos will feed well tonight otherwise, perhaps if you hadn’t been so–” Suddenly the figure was swiftly tackled from the side by Spike, both of them tumbling to the ground in front of Buffy.   
She saw the blonde vampire’s triumphant grin as he righted himself before the figure could and slammed a fist into its hooded face, following up with a fierce left cross that connected soundly with the now-solid form. 

Spike let out a sneering laugh as shouted. “Leave this burke to me.” 

But Buffy ignored him, already running flat out for the woods. Twisting aside to avoid railing and broken branch, flashlight and axe clasped in hand, Buffy’s ears already picked up the distant sounds of combat, the cries of panicking soldiers, the sizzle-snap of their weapons and the answering bellows of the demon.  
Buffy sprinted through the dark, her keen eyes managing to avoid any low hanging branch or creeping tree root. She vaulted over bristling bushes, bashed aside springy ferns and veered off when the noises of conflict seemed to move to her right.

Clearing a fallen and decaying tree, Buffy almost tripped over the downed soldier who lay sprawling against a rocky outcrop. His face was turned away and his neck hung at a sickeningly unnatural angle. 

A fierce blast of light and noise pierced the forest gloom half a dozen yards away and to her left, Buffy saw four more scattered soldiers retreating as orderly as they could, taser rifles pointed at a large, looming shape that strode after them, something gangly, skeletal and misshapen that loped between the trees.

Buffy hardened herself and, readying her axe, she cleared the last of the bushes and putting her in the centre of a clearing, between the scrambling soldiers and stalking demon. By the half-light of the moon, Buffy saw Kurenos for the first time.

“Oh crap”, she whined.

 

*~~*

 

From her position at the top of the stairs, Faith casually scanned the Initiative quad, taking in the bustle of activity, the comings and goings of scientists, techs and soldiers with an appraising eye.  
When the Doc had taken off to analyse reams of paper full of important squiggly lines, she’s given Faith the run of the place, or at least the run of the places she’d been shown on the tour, and been told to get some rest. 

But Faith had gotten plenty of rest already. She’d also been fed, poked, prodded, tested, exercised and now was at a loose end. There was just one more thing a growing slayer like her needed to take the edge off. And Faith was thinking that a secret facility filled with clean-cut military dudes was an easy place to pick up some nice, cute, well-muscled way to kill time. All she needed was a half-decent prospect...

And then she spotted one, a guy she’d seen hanging around before who’d given her a couple of side-on, curious glances when he thought that she wasn’t looking. Now he was busily taking to some other hunk of marine, but his eyes strayed her way once and saw her watching, then he pretended to scan right past her and went back to talking with the guy. But he’d noticed her; Faith was pretty good at gauging that sort of reaction from guys.

Faith stepped away from the railing. Time to make new friends.

Faith smiled to herself as she walked casually down the steps and made her way to intercept the guy as he now moved towards one of the exits. She got there with time to spare and leant back against the wall next to the door, one foot braced, arms crossed. Playing it oh so cool.

He was cute in a fairly obvious kind of way, square jaw, dimpled chin, nice smile, hair that sort of reminded her of Buffy’s mopey ex-meat. And he obviously took care of himself; he saw her and gave a small self-conscious smile as he approached. Faith gave him an obvious once-over and smiled widely. “Where you headed?”

He slowed, rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Uh, containment cells. Just doing some last minute checking with the feeding schedule. It’s not on my duty roster but, uh…” He gave another uneasy smile, “Forrest is still recovering from the beating you gave him, so...”

Faith nodded. “Right. Mr. Pouty. I remember now. He shoulda learned his lesson and stayed down when I dropped his ass the first time.”

The guy gave a half-shrug. “Probably. I did try and warn him, from the last time. But the guy is stubborn.”

Faith pushed off from the wall and approached. She saw his eyes flicked downwards; linger for a beat before flicking back up to her face and staying there. “So, you aren’t sore about some chick honing in and beating on your pal…?”

“Graham...” He blinked and hesitated, “I mean uh, Miller, Agent Miller. And no, Forrest always needs to turn it down a notch or two, y’know. Wound kind of tight.”

Faith stepped closer. “I know the type. So, since we’re on the same team an’ all, how ‘bout you show me where I bunk around here.” Her smile became more suggestive.

He swallowed and hesitated. “Uh, well, I’d like to but...the duty roster...”

“Can wait awhile, right?” Faith reasoned with an easy smile, “I promise what I have in mind will be a lot more fun.”

Graham gave a small laugh. “That wouldn’t be hard. But, uh, I guess I could quickly show you a place to crash.” He hesitated as Faith caught his eye.

“Bunk.” Faith corrected as she put on her best ‘alluring tone’. “And I got all sorts of questions about stuff I saw on the tour. Could take a while for you to...satisfy me, y’know?” She licked her lips invitingly.

“Right.” He smiled like he was slightly dazed. Maybe the guy couldn’t believe his luck, “Well...I, the thing is...”

“Miss Lehane?” A voice spoke up from behind her.

Faith turned to see a lab coat and specs type clearing his throat. “Professor Walsh would like to see you. It’s urgent.”

Faith grouched. “You’re fuckin’ kidding me right?”

“Not at all.” He replied straight-faced, “Right away, Ma’am.”

Damn, nobody ever called her Ma’am before. Nobody ever called her Mom that either. She kinda liked the sound of it. All respectful like.

Faith gave a shrug and turned back to Miller Agent Miller and tapped a single finger against his chest. “We’ll pick this up later, ‘kay?”

He just nodded shakily. Satisfied that she’d made the right first impression Faith turned and followed the lab geek.  
Maybe the Doc had another way for Faith to take the edge off. Killing something tonight would be nice, make her feel like a slayer again.

 

*~~*

 

Buffy had guessed that there was something misshapen about the creature but seeing it clearly now she knew that that had been an understatement. The demon was over seven feet tall, even though it was hunched over. Tottering on two twisted cloven legs, its torso was emaciated, showing jutting ribs and odd knobs and spikes of bone. Its pelvis somehow half-twisted, bones protruded where they shouldn’t exist, and wiry muscles were visible through stretched skin.

The demon’s flesh was partially covered in short, bristly grey fur, like animal fuzz that lengthened into long tufts along its flanks, shoulders and emaciated arms. Where the fur didn’t reach, the skin seemed translucent; patches of rotted, pus-filled and scarred tissue covered its belly and groin. Un-guessable liquefied substances seemed to bubble and pulse just under patches of taut hide.

But the true horror was the thing’s face, which was a deformed hybrid of dead human skull and fetid animal characteristics. An elongated, lantern-like jaw supported a lamprey mouth bristling with wetly glinting, blackened teeth. The head itself was warped and narrowed into a vaguely goat-like muzzle, sunken pools of putrid blue filled its eye sockets and two malformed horns sprang from its forehead, added an additional foot to its already immense frame.

Buffy wrinkled her nose as the light night breeze blew her way, bringing with it unsavoury tang of putrefaction, as if the thing was decaying before her very eyes.

‘‘Reaper of Death’, huh? Personally I would’ve gone with ‘Goat-Boy with the heady scent of frat-house’ but there we go, what do I know about naming stuff?’

The demon seemed to pause as it noticed Buffy, coming up short in its stride as its eyes narrowed and snout twitched. Buffy tossed her flashlight to one side and got into combat stance with her axe. She realised that the Initiative soldiers had paused in their retreat when she had appeared, and while she was grateful for the gesture, she didn’t really want to worry about any of them when the fighting started. She briefly wondered if the robed being had been correct, if Riley was nearby?

No time for that. Buffy snapped a quick look over her shoulder and shouted, “All of you go! Get gone now! I’ll stall this thing.”

Her eyes snapped forward as she addressed the demon to get its attention. “Y’know, I’m kind of insulted. I actually jumped in the shower for this and you couldn’t even throw on a little aftershave?” She made a show of looking him over, “Or maybe some flea repellent would’ve been more effective.”

Kurenos didn’t immediately reply, simply shifting in its stance, slowly bringing one taloned arm around from behind it, and moving it up to its mouth. In the creature’s grip were the bloody remains of another limp soldier. The demon’s mouth opened, but instead of latching onto the remains of the man, a whitish blue light emanated from somewhere deep inside its throat. The air around the two of them shimmered and vibrated and the corpse’s remains seemed to blacken and shrivel. With a casual gesture, the demon tossed the decayed remains to one side, its other arm already flexing thin, distended fingers tipped with talons.

“I’m going to share with you how much I hated seeing that. And I choose to do so through the medium of kicking your ass!” With that Buffy skipped forward, even as the demon shot out its razored reach at where she had been, and carved the axe into the demon, blade slicing it high up on the thigh. Buffy felt sinewy muscle part against the blade and the creature roar in surprised pain and reared its arm back, but she was already moving.   
Buffy’s leg shot out against a nearby tree trunk, she braced, twisted and then jumped up, lashing out with a backswing so the axe caught the demon just under its raised arm, carving through rib bones. Buffy saw blackish blood and semi-luminous blue goo spill from the wound. Gross.

Already Buffy was thinking that she’d have to feign right when she landed, move in to the left and then chop this thing off at the knees. If this thing had hamstrings it was time to cut them. But the demon pivoted with far more speed that its size indicated, so even as Buffy landed on the dry earth behind her the demon caught her shoulder with a flicking backhand.

She managed to spin with the blow and rolled across the ground, coming up readily onto her knees only to throw herself back down as a clawed forehand the size of a tennis racket tried to tear into her. Buffy dived forward, using her small size and nimbleness as she rolled between Kurenos’s legs and came up, hacking the axe upwards into the back of the demon’s knee. Another bellow and the demon half-twisted, half-fell and Buffy was already moving again, even as she felt a six-inch-long claw stitch a line of hot fire across her lower back. 

She lashed out blindly with her axe, feeling the blade slice through flesh and the sound of something wet falling to the ground followed by an ear-piercing howl of pain.

Buffy spun and dropped into a crouch, seeing Kurenos rearing in agony gave her some satisfaction. The demon clutched at its injured hand, its body already bleeding from the few wounds that she’d inflicted. 

Then something happened.

The demon’s throat pulsed with whitish blue light again, but instead of the glow radiating out of its mouth, it spread downwards, just about visible under its papery skin, spreading along its side and down to its legs, to where the injuries Buffy had inflicted were located.

With a soft pulse the wounds closed up, trickles of bluish pus coming to a stop.

Buffy opened her mouth to say something. The words ‘totally unfair’ didn’t seem to do the situation justice. The thing could regenerate? How come nobody had written that down? Or maybe it was in the cliff notes that Giles hadn’t gotten to yet.

Buffy sighed. “Fine. You wanna go slowly, we can go slowly.” 

With that Buffy started forward again, bringing her axe back in an obvious swing with her right, before ducking left and kicking out with her leg. 

She hit the thing twice in its side and saw it stumble back under the impact. She ducked a clumsy sweep of a talon, spun and slammed a powerful roundhouse directly into its rotting underbelly.

Her foot struck hard but the demon didn’t even flinch. It had seen her feign with the axe and had responded in kind, faking its stumble to draw her in close. 

Lightning quick, its claw shot out, easily encircling her waist and picking Buffy up off the ground. Buffy gasped at the things dank, chilling touch. Its fingers were like bands of ice, spreading a numbing sensation through her body. She writhed and turned as best she could, but the deadening feeling quickly spread up her spine, seizing her chest and within moments her arms twitched from lack of sensation.

Kurenos squeezed its talons hard and Buffy cried out as biting pain cut through the numbness, she lost the grip on her axe so it fell from nerveless fingers to the earth. As the beast brought Buffy towards its mouth Buffy summoned what feeling she could and lashed out, smashing a quick fist into the twisted knot that was its snout. Kurenos snarled in pain even as it opened its decaying maw and brought Buffy closer, so she did it again, a fierce cross, followed by an elbow directly to its front teeth. Lastly Buffy cried out in effort and brought both her knees up to smash the thing under its chin.

Kurenos shook its head in pain, but its grip on Buffy didn’t weaken. Instead its mouth seemed to grow; there was an unsavoury crack of tendons as its lower jaw unhinged and its mouth enlarged. The whitish-blue glow that Buffy had witnessed before now bathed her in a cold light. Buffy shivered as the powerful numbing feeling swept over her face and shoulders, she felt her eyes dim and vision become black-rimmed.

Grimacing, her hands grabbed at the demon’s iron claw encircling her waist, scrambling to gain leverage and use the last of her strength to get free; snap the thing’s finger, grab the axe; then retreat – possibly skedaddle. Hiding was also an option, at least until she could regroup, in front of a roaring fire, with soup.  
Then a loud noise cut through the void of noiselessness that had engulfed her. A thundering clattering that filled the air around. Buffy saw the flesh of the demon churn up and explode, its throat, chest and far shoulder were chewed as something invisible cut into it.

Gunfire.

Another roar, this one from Kurenos himself, and Buffy was dropped, falling to the ground. Hard soil pounded soft legs and she folded, rolled away from the demon on instinct. Staying low as a volley cut through the air above her head Buffy slid across the earth and reached out, grabbing the handle of the axe.  
Gratefully, the numbness was dissipating quickly from Buffy, pins and needles shot across skin and muscle, making Buffy hot and itchy. Buffy almost revelled in the feeling as she felt her muscles flex in response.

The gunfire stopped after a moment and a figure stepped forward out of the tree line, shouldering the gun. “Buffy?” The voice was soft, uncomprehending, and instantly recognisable.

Buffy raised her head. “Riley?”

 

*~~*

 

“Sit down, Faith.” The Professor said, sounding like her usual sore self. She was half-turned away and talking with a couple of other guys when Faith entered. A clipboard and briefcase sat on a nearby table.

Faith shrugged and did as instructed, slouching in her chair as she watched Walsh, Angleman and some other guy (with a busted nose) talk amongst themselves. After a moment or so, just as Faith was starting to get antsy, Walsh turned to her and, after giving a slight nod of dismissal to the guy who’d lost a fight, she finally spoke up. “We have a situation.” 

Faith sighed and laced her fingers behind her head. “Figured you didn’t drag me in here t’ask after my health”, Faith drawled, “Whassup? Some demon happenings?”

“Buffy Summers.” Walsh stated simply. Faith straightened at the mention of the other woman’s name. “She assaulted one of my squads without provocation, and allowed a HST to escape.”

Faith frowned before nodding after the guy who had just left. “No wonder your man looked pissed. Throwing down with B ain’t a picnic. What’s her deal?”

Walsh nodded absently but her eyes never left Faith’s. Cold, grey orbs. “That’s what we need you to find out. We need you to bring her in, Faith. This is a capture, not a kill. You’ll be given special equipment to assist you.” Walsh grabbed the clipboard from off the desk, “How you go about your assignment is up to you, but it must be done swiftly, within the day, and you must be discreet about it. No public brawls, is that understood?”

Faith smiled eagerly. Another chance to throw down with B, but on her own terms, felt like a sweet deal. Already she could feel her blood rushing in anticipation. The look on Blondie’s face was gonna be priceless. “Got it. I’ll be stealthy. No worries.”

Walsh pushed the large briefcase towards Faith. “For the sake of appearances its best if you left our facility through one of the maintenance tunnels that feed up to the surface. No one will see you leave. And you’ll bring Buffy in the same way. Discreetly. Now open the case, its contents are yours.”

Still frowning at the implications of Walsh’s last statement, Faith stood up and grabbed hold of the case. Flipping the catches she opened it and her face lit up. The bottom was filled with some of that military foam stuff, which held a whole bunch of gear; a large survival knife, a handgun, flashlight, compass and map, one of the tasers from the armoury, plus a few plastic packages. Faith couldn’t make out what was inside them. 

On the inside of the lid were rows and rows of cash, more money than Faith had even seen in her life. Crisp packets of plastic wrapped hundred dollar bills strapped in place.

Faith took it all in with a wide grin. “Wicked.”

Walsh’s dry voice continued, “Your signing bonus, as requested. Two hundred thousand dollars. And it will double the moment you bring Miss Summers into custody. Also there’s a tranquilizer gun plus darts, plus a few extras to aid you in you getting reoriented.” Walsh gently closed the case and caught Faith’s gaze, “Remember, discretion, Faith.”

Faith blinked and then smiled. She felt like she was in a daze. “When do I–”

“Now”, Walsh replied briskly, “Angleman will show you an access hatch that will get you into the tunnel system. Use the map from there. Good luck, Faith.” 

Walsh turned away and busied herself with something else. Faith blinked at the abrupt dismissal, but stood up as Angleman made his way over to the door and gestured for her to leave. Faith paused a moment, thought that maybe she should say something to Walsh. Maybe a ‘thanks’ or a ‘roger that, boss,’ or whatever.  
Instead, after a moment of unease that Faith couldn’t quite put a reason to, she grabbed her case and left.

Angleman led her out of the room and down a deserted corridor. Faith didn’t see any passing tech-heads or soldiers anywhere about. Real discreet.

Despite her lingering disquiet Faith felt her head spinning a little. She was rich. The poor kid from Southie, the bad part of Southie at that. Miss ‘loser who will never amount to anything’ was working for some government monster squad and making fat stacks of cash into the bargain.   
Buffy wasn’t gonna know what hit her.

 

*~~*

 

Buffy risked a quick glance at the tree line but could see no sign of Kurenos, but the stink of him was still here, as well as a couple of splattered pools of blue ooze. It wouldn’t be a hard trail to follow once Buffy got her strength back.

There was movement to the other side and Buffy saw Riley race over to her before dropping to a squat half a foot away from her, wide-eyed, like he couldn’t believe that she was real. “Buffy...You’re okay? You’re not... hurt?” He seemed puzzled.

Buffy shook her head, allowed a tentative smile as she took him in. “A little tingly, and a couple of scratches, but other than that I’m fine. No trauma.” Then she remembered where she was and straightened up, “Although your artillery – which was very timely by the way – isn’t gonna keep this thing on the ropes for long.”

Riley, with visible effort, managed to snap himself out of his revere enough to gesture to the assault rifle he was holding. He scanned the surrounding forest. “Pattinson said that the taser blasts were having zero effect against the HST. But, since I picked this up on my travels, thought I’d give it a whirl.”

Buffy gave an appreciative nod. “Yeah, the whirl worked well.”

But any further conversation had to wait as was the bushes exploded with motion. With a keening howl, Kurenos burst into the clearing, far faster than before. Its body, already emaciated in the extreme before it was chewed up by gunfire, was even more distorted now. Gaunt and withered, bones were now breaking through its cracked hide in places, tendons and muscles fusing with fur and hair, as if it was rapidly consuming itself even as it attempted to heal its own wounds.

Buffy was reacting before Riley could even turn his head; she pushed him back and to one side so he dropped out of sight behind some bushes. Then, in an instant she was spinning and readying her axe.

‘Stick with what worked, stick with hacking at this thing.’

Kurenos’ voice became an eerie high-pitched wail as it lashed out at Buffy with bony fingers, attempting to grab and drain the life from her like it had done before. Buffy batted one claw away before bringing her axe up and then down in a chopping motion, cleanly separating the other arm at the wrist joint before it could grab her.

When Kurenos reeled back in agony Buffy pressed forward, slicing the demon at the knee, then spinning into an elegant cartwheel right that left the demon lurching at the wrong target. Buffy stomped on the back of its leg and then hacked at the creature’s spine and lower back as it stumbled backwards.  
Buffy kept moving and spinning, chopping at the beast even as it attempted to heal itself after each wound.

Then it hit her hard across the face, a tremendous blow that sent her flying hard back up against a ragged tree stump; cracking her back against knotted deadwood. Buffy scrambled to right herself as Kurenos bore down upon her, spindly limbs outstretched and grasping.

Buffy flipped to her feet and jumped an extra foot up onto the stump itself just as Kurenos reached her. Buffy spun into a kick that had little effect against its tough, sinewy frame, dodged a raking talon before stomping on its overextended arm, and leaping forward. Buffy agilely kicked off the demons forearm as she surged through the air. Even as Kurenos arced away from her airborne attack her axe found its mark, slicing clean through the lower part of its throat, where the bluish white light seemed to originate from.

Metal cleaved flesh as the light dissipated in an instant and Kurenos’ head rolled to the ground, bouncing across the ground until one of its horns speared into the soil and stopped it dead.  
Buffy hacked away at the demon a few more times, its spindly form writhing for several moments before dropping. Its arm separated from its shoulder, its torso cut in two, one leg hacked at the hip – but with a thankful lack of dripping pus, blood, or liquid. In the end the copse shed nothing but dust.

Buffy took a couple of shaky steps backwards and leaned on her axe, before grimacing and looking down at her outfit. 

‘Huh, relatively clean actually, tear marks notwithstanding. Still, enough with the demon slice and dice already. It’s hell on my wardrobe.’

“Buffy!” She turned to see Riley striding over to her, “Are you alright? You seemed...well, with the hacking, you looked like you were handling things.” He stopped and cupped her face, smiling gently.

Buffy brightened with relief. Riley had found her, or she’d found Riley. Whichever it was she was just glad he was okay. “Uh-huh. No problem really. I think this demon was actually sixty percent jerky anyway, so no big.”

Riley stared into her eyes intently. “I thought... I mean, I was told that you were dead. Buffy, what happened?”

Buffy stepped away, her smile fading slightly. She stared at Riley for a moment, hesitating to disrupt his relief and happiness with her own troubling thoughts. But she had to tell him the truth now, she needed his help. Buffy glanced at the ground and then looked up into his eyes again, and found the resolve her voice needed. “It was Maggie Walsh. She tried to have me killed.”

 

*~~*

 

When Angleman returned to room 314, Walsh was waiting there for him. She was half bent over a microscope, re-examining the new evidence for the third or fourth time. Without looking up she asked, “Did our girl get away okay?”

Angleman nodded. “Unseen. As instructed.”

Walsh straightened up and nodded. “Excellent. That way, if she succeeds in her mission then Miss Summers vanishes without a trace, unconnected to us. And if she fails then Faith simply escaped our facility to continue her twisted vendetta with the Slayer.”

Hesitantly, Angleman disagreed: “It may be hard to argue that, when it’s discovered that Miss Lehane is in possession of our equipment and our money.” 

But Walsh was dismissive; he had rarely seen her in such a good mood. “Oh doctor, the equipment could’ve easily been stolen before or during her escape from here. And the money, well, a girl like Faith, suddenly confronted with that much wealth, I guarantee that she’ll hide it away somewhere, at least until she’s secured her target.”

Angleman pressed. “But why even give her the money in the first place? She could run now. She has money, by tomorrow morning she’ll have no serious criminal record to speak of. It’s a risk. You can’t just expect to buy her loyalty.”

Walsh turned to the doctor. “I Agree. But the money does serve a subtler purpose, doctor. It will, for the time being, allay any suspicions that Faith may harbour about our true motivations. It will blind her doubts and any cynicism for a short while. And it’s critical that, for the moment, she does exactly what we say, at least until she and Miss Summers are back in our custody.” Walsh walked over to the far surgical table, where the huge form of Adam lay. “And to think I thought that I wouldn’t be able to improve upon you, Adam.” She looked up at Angleman, “I want you to select the very best surgical team available Doctor. They’re going to have to work on two subjects simultaneously.”

Angleman nodded nervously. “Of course.”

“And have preparations made to store the harnessed tissue and nerve samples, plus the blood and bone marrow.” Walsh walked past Adam to Dr. Angleman, “It’s important we harvest as much from the two subjects while they’re still alive doctor, precision is the key.”

Angleman nodded again. He didn’t trust himself to speak. When he’d made the discovery, he had only been thinking in terms of more tests on the Lehane girl, perhaps even the other slayer as well. The properties of their blood and tissue samples, the genetic markers indicating human/demon hybridisation in their bloodline, were incredibly relevant to the work being done here.

But Professor Walsh saw it only as a chance to improve further upon her creation, to make it – him – truly perfect.

Angleman comforted himself with the fact that the two girls would be unconscious for most of the procedures that were to follow. It would be a small mercy.

Deep in thought, Walsh dismissed Angleman as she returned to her equipment. “That will be all Doctor. Remember my instructions and I’ll see you in the morning.”

Angleman didn’t say another word; he knew it would be best to just do as she asked, return in the morning when he’d found professionals talented enough to perform what she required of them. 

 

The figure watched unnoticed, as Angleman left the room. 

‘Alone with mother and child’, the figure mused. Watching Walsh busily dream as she worked the figure drifted over to the massive, prone form on the slab. ‘A veritable marvel of science.’

The figure still ached slightly from its dalliance with William’s tender mercies, but had nevertheless managed to fend him off and lead the vampire into the woods. To the path that would eventually lead him to the lover’s reunion. Their touching reconciliation would have to wait, at least until secrets on all sides were uncovered.

The figure had heard enough of the scientist’s cold, clinical discussions. Slayers used for nothing more than spare parts, donations of life and essence that would help to complete a mad woman’s dream.

Well, time for the dream to become a reality. And, incidentally, a nightmare.

Now that Faith was settled on the next stage of her path it seemed prudent to disrupt the Initiative’s efforts once more.  
The figure placed a phantom hand on Adam’s chest and sent invisible tendrils of power down into the creature’s mind, pulling him to awareness. To awakening. 

The figure stepped back and waited a moment. 

Nothing, not a stirring. The figure almost considered trying again, then, suddenly the creature sat bolt upright. Silently it looked down at itself before pulling out the few cables and wires attached to its limbs. Then, it rose off the slab without making a sound, fluid and elegant even for all its bulk.

The figure watched impassively as the looming creature made its way with deceptive stealth over to where Walsh busied herself. It saw the creature regard Walsh somewhat curiously but dispassionately for a moment.

Although nothing in the room had changed, no new sound had been heard, Walsh froze where she sat. She stiffly pulled back from her workbench and stool and turned around slowly, inching, her eyes widening as she saw her creation standing before her.

“Adam”, she whispered, almost reverently, seemingly too shocked to react any other way.

In one fluid motion, Adam impaled Walsh through the chest with the bone skewer in his arm. 

Walsh gasped in surprise, frailly trembling where she stood, choking as blood filled her mouth. Slumping forward, she collapsed to the ground in front of Adam, whose expression remained fixed as he watched. “Mommy.”

The figure began to turn away, satisfied with what had happened. Now to deal with the Council’s simpering lackeys and Rayne...  
And then it stopped.

“You”, Adam stated simply, looking straight at the figure. Somehow it had sensed the presence and had addressed it, which had never happened before. It was impossible.

Adam tilted his head slightly, seemingly for the first time to be taking in his surroundings. Breathing in the freedom. “Thank you”, he stated flatly and then left.

The figure watched him go.

 

*~~*

 

Riley’s smile faltered. He took a small step backwards and frowned in disbelief. “What?” He shook his head, “What are you... Listen Buffy, I... We need to go over everything, step by step, okay? Because there’s just no way that Professor Walsh–”

Buffy interrupted, but kept her voice level: “She lied to you, didn’t she? She told you that I was dead, right?”

Riley struggled to make sense of it. “I was guarding the Slayer... Faith and I came out and...There must’ve been some mistake.”

Buffy shook her head and emphasised her next words. “Riley, she sent me there to die, with a malfunctioning weapon a-and the com-cam thingy so she could see it all happen, live. It was her.”

Riley touched his hand to his forehead, squeezing it. “T-then there must be something happening to her, something that’s making her act this way. Maybe controlling her.”

Buffy pressed him. “No, I don’t think so. She was acting the same. But I think she was hiding something maybe, not just from you, from everyone. And then I was asking too many questions. Like 314? Remember?”

Riley thought of something, he looked at her, appealing. “Maybe it was just a test. A drill?”

Buffy shook her head sadly. “Then why didn’t she say that? Why did she hide the truth from you? Tell you I was dead and that you should stand down? There was no drill, Riley, I’m sorry.”

Suddenly there was movement to the north of the trees and Spike appeared, brushing some bushes aside. “Bloody bint escaped again. Puff of bleedin’ smoke, more or less.” He noticed the mess at his feet and looked down, nodding at the ground with approval. “I guess that will do, Slayer. Nice to see that we bagged at least one bugger before the nights over, eh?”

Buffy felt the familiar growing aggravation at Spike’s interruption. “Spike, what are you doing here? Wait a sec; did you say ‘bint’, as in female?”

“Right you are. A girly evil somethin’ or other. With a mouth on ‘er an’ all. I see her again it won’t be pretty.”

“How do you even know – actually, I don’t want to know.” Spike just smirked in reply.

Riley looked slightly stunned by the surprise exchange, before his face hardened into a frown. “That’s hostile 17.”

He turned to Buffy in confusion, “What’s going on? You’re working with HSTs now, Buffy?”

Buffy winced at his accusatory tone; their reunion wasn’t going so well. She put a placating arm on his. “Riley, it’s complicated. It’s... That’s Spike. Look, it’s a really long story b-but he’s not bad anymore.”

“Oi, what am I a bleedin’ broken record. I’m bad” Spike sulked. “Just can’t bite anymore, thanks to you wankers.”

Riley clenched his jaw. “We’ve been looking for this thing for months and, what; you’ve been working with it the whole time?”Riley shook off her arm, his body visibly tense with growing anger.

Buffy tried to reason with him. “Riley, it’s not like that. It’s...He helped me here tonight because this thing was really dangerous, that’s all.”

Riley gave a slight shake of his head. “Working with dangerous killers? Seems there might be a pattern emerging here”, Riley stated flatly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

Buffy shook her head. “Don’t put this on me, Riley. Your boss has my friend and... And I need your help to get her out.”

Riley frowned angrily. “How am I supposed to help you, Buffy, when you won’t even trust me? When you’re working with vampires and killers? How long has all this been going on?”

Buffy sighed. “Riley I didn’t lie to you...I just didn’t tell you everything.” Buffy winced at the sound of her own words. “And I know sounds really lame, but I promise I will explain everything, eventually. But Faith is in real danger, now, so it’ll have to wait. We have to get her away from Walsh; she doesn’t belong in the Initiative.”

Riley disagreed. “From what I’ve seen, that’s exactly where she belongs. The Initiative locks up monsters Buffy, it doesn’t work with them like you do.”

“Riley, think!” Buffy snapped at him, “You’ve seen what I do, you know me. We’re on the same side. But Walsh has been lying to you, she’s up to something, she is the one who set those demons on me, controlling them, experimenting on them and who knows what else. Faith-”.

Riley’s interrupted, his voice gaining an aggrieved tone to it. “What is it with you and her anyway? Why do you care so much about Faith? I mean, didn’t she try and kill you a couple of times, or is that just what you like about her? The danger?”

“Okay, that’s just about enough.” Buffy spat coldly, “I am doing my job here, Riley. And I know exactly the difference between a monster and a person I might actually have a chance at helping. She is a slayer, just like me, only she made some mistakes and I-I wasn’t...willing to help her last time. But I can now, and I will now.”

Riley looked somewhat chastened by Buffy’s outburst. And now he sounded confused, uncertain. “Buffy...I’m sorry, but I-I just can’t help you bust her out of prison on your say so? What do you take me for?”

Spike chipped in. “Idiots, the pair of yer. Well, I think I’ll leave you to your dramatic, Shakespeare-in-the-woods bollocks. Good luck with that.” He turned to go, before turning back to Riley, “Oh, and if you are trying to kill her –” He gave an exaggerated two thumbs up before turning again and disappearing off into the trees.

Buffy rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Riley. “Listen, Riley. I do need your help here. Faith is in real danger if she’s left at the Initiative. And you can’t trust Professor Walsh either. I need you to ¬–”

Riley shook his head firmly. “Actually the only thing I need to do is...get away from here.” His face was downcast. His expression pained.

Buffy reached out a hand. “Riley please, we don’t have much time.”

Riley backed away from her. “No. I-I can’t be here. I need to think this over.”

Buffy started after him. “Riley–“

“I mean it Buffy”, he said forcefully, “Alone.” And with that Riley turned and hurriedly left.

Buffy watched him leave. ‘Well, I handled that badly.’ 

She sighed and rubbed her temples. She was starting to feel the first soft ache of weariness in her back and arms.

She needed to rest and recuperate, think about talking to Riley again tomorrow, when she had put her persuasion cap on. Still, a nice lazy lie-in in her dorm room might brighten... Crap, she was gonna have to sleep in Xander’s basement tonight.

‘Whose stupid idea was that?’

 

*~~*

 

Pushing the metal grating to one side, Faith stepped out of the tunnel and into the night. She was in a forest somewhere; the air was heavy with the scent of pine, thin mist covered the ground and waning shaft of moonlight cast the surrounding trees into stark relief.

Faith slung her case to the ground and busily peered at the map with her flashlight. Noting the tunnel she came out of in relation to SunnyD, she searched the surrounding area for a landmark, something distinctive.

She found a nearby rocky outcrop surrounded by bushes and searched around it, eventually finding what she needed. There was a hollow in the earth beneath one of the stones, like something that had been made by an animal, or a demon knowing this town. Faith emptied her case of everything except the money. She took out one brick of cash, split the plastic and took out about two or three hundred bucks worth, just in case, and stuffed the rest down the hole, before moving a boulder the size of beach ball in front of the hollow, placing it over like a lid.  
It was sensible not to carry around that much cash on your person, especially when Faith was guaranteed to be getting into a scrap or two. And this way her money was safe for the time being. Secreted away. It wouldn’t have to be there for long. 

Sometime tomorrow she was gonna be out of here anyway.

Faith had been thinking as she made her way through the tunnels about how Walsh had stressed the secrecy in what she was doing; about how Walsh had just, bam, given her all this money right up front; about how she was being all shifty, hiding things, coming on too strong and then not strong enough. She thought about how, suddenly, Walsh wanted Buffy brought in real bad, bad enough to start flashing cash around and stressing how to do it quietly, like Faith was somehow gonna make a parade out of it.

Secrecy plus cash plus the way Walsh had been trying to get on Faith’s good side for a while now, being nice to her, not rising to her bait, all meant one thing.   
From long experience Faith knew when she was being played and when people weren’t telling her everything. If somebody’s mouth’s open, then they’re lying. A good rule to live by.

‘Buffy, Post, Angel, Wesley. All a bunch of lying sacks. Gotta add Walsh to the list now.’

Still, cash to live on, a possible clean slate if Walsh was telling the truth about that guy taking the wrap for her. Even if she wasn’t, the money gave Faith some options. That amount would take her across the border for sure, and then some.

Lots of possibilities.

But, hey, Faith was nostalgic; she kinda wanted to see Buffy one last time. Give B something to remember her by after Faith had long gone. And Faith knew where to go to make the biggest impression.

 

*~~*

 

Morning came upon the woods slowly. Dappled sunlight caressed everything, bringing to life a hundred shades of vibrant green, the breeze gently swaying the treetops to a relaxed, sedentary rhythm as birds happily chirped in greeting of the new day and animals busily scurried around on the ground.

Except for one patch of the forest, where all was silent. 

There, nothing stirred. Trees were brown stalks, small animals lay dead, and their cracked, brittle and dry corpses littered the floor. Birds were silent in their absence, and the ground was nothing but brown dust where there should’ve been lush green grass and fertile plants.  
The remains of Kurenos, bloody and dismembered, should have rotted where they lay, dissolving and dissipating from the earthly plane into nothingness.

Yet they remained, unmoving, in the morning sunlight, hidden in the shadows cast by the nearby vestiges of life. Sunlight did not touch them and colour did not bloom there, except for a whitish blue emanation that occasionally flickered from the centre to shine upon the ground.

And something in the remains slowly began to stir.

 

*~~~*

 

Joyce Summers yawned as she sleepily made her way into the kitchen. She used to love the mornings, the quiet before the start of the day, before the house was filled with Buffy’s frenetic noise and energy.

Now the house was like that all the time; quiet, lonely, far too big for a single Mom really.

‘Let’s try and get through the first cup of coffee before starting with the self-pity.’ 

Joyce smiled to herself at that thought as she switched the percolator on and filled the pot with water from the sink. Having Buffy popping by yesterday had been unexpected and very welcome, if all too brief. 

Even bringing by that strange vampire that she’d apparently befriended –or worked with, Joyce wasn’t quite sure bout all her daughters ‘work’ associates – had put Joyce’s mind back to the years before, when Buffy was just a high school girl. A somewhat unknowable teenage daughter with a strange life.

Joyce wished that Buffy confided in her more about her life now; all those exciting new experiences and freedoms that a young woman goes through in college. She worried of course, but ultimately she knew how capable Buffy was, and how tough she had to be to do her...job.

Again, Joyce found herself lamenting uselessly at the unfairness of it all, not just for her sake but for her daughter’s.  
How was anybody supposed to cope with all of that?

Joyce left the coffee (and her thoughts) brewing and went out onto the porch to pick up the paper. She gave a cursory glance at the front page: some new developments in regards to road works outside of town, continued excavation of the old Sunnydale Mission. Not much else, Joyce was glad to see.

More and more since realising the truth of Buffy’s secret other life, Joyce found herself lingering over the papers. All the disappearances and accidents and unexplained ‘muggings’ now took on new meanings. Pretty depressing for a small town paper.

She walked back inside and idly closed the door behind her.

A foot stopped it.

Joyce turned as the front door bounced back a little bit and a dark-haired young woman casually stepped inside. It was Faith.   
Faith, who had been comatose the last time Joyce had seen her. But the girl was very much awake now, and smiling, and pointing a gun at her…

Faith quickly closed the door with her left hand, the right hand, the one with the gun, still pointed unwaveringly in her direction.   
Faith smiled warmly. “Hi Joyce. Mind if I come in?”

Joyce was trying to think of something to say when Faith shot her point blank in the stomach.


	10. Goodbye To What You Knew (Mommy Issues)

Goodbye To What You Knew: Part 1 (Mommy Issues)

 

Faith smiled as she watched Joyce fall limply to the floor, the older woman’s face a mask of disbelief until it softened slowly into unconsciousness. Tranq darts will do that to a woman, especially when they’re designed to take out things a lot nastier than suburban mom-types.

Still, fast and quiet was best; a person never knew who was peeping through their window in a neighbourhood like this. Faith had been waiting across the street since dawn, unseen in the shadows as she squatted between two hedges. And as soon as she’d seen Joyce, Faith had stepped out and started walking. Crossing the street, casual as anything, Joycey never even looked up from her paper.

‘Guess in Sunnydale they worry more about night-time creeps instead of daylight home invasions.’

Feeling pretty pleased with herself, Faith stepped over Joyce’s body and glanced out of a couple of the windows, seeing if in fact there were any twitchy neighbourhood types. But nope, not many cars in driveways, a lot of people were getting an early start to work – which reminded Faith, Joyce had better call in sick soon, she was gonna be having a nice day off.

‘We’ll call it ‘Hostage Day’’.

Faith smiled at that before making her way over to the older woman, grabbing her by her arm and her dressing gown, and effortlessly picked her up. Carrying her limp form in her arms, Faith heaved the woman upstairs and into her bedroom, placing Joyce down on her still rumpled bed. 

Faith left her there; the darts were powerful enough to leave somebody doped up for a good few hours. Even so, Faith took the time to disable the phone by the bed; she wouldn’t want Joyce to get any bright ideas about calling the cops. 

Job done, Faith headed back downstairs to the kitchen, smiling at the small thrill she got from walking around somebody else’s place like she owned it, poking in their private things, going through their stuff.

The kitchen was rich with the smell of freshly brewed coffee, but Faith didn’t take any. The stuff always smelled way better than it tasted to her. Instead she opened the fridge and poked her head in; milk, orange juice, lots of diet soda. Maybe it had been bought for Buffy but it hadn’t been touched. Faith opened up the pack, grabbed a can and shut the door.

Casting her eyes over the kitchen, Faith saw that the sideboard next to the wall phone had an address book on it. She flicked through it, absently sipping on her coke as she did so. She saw numbers for relatives, pizza delivery, UC Sunnydale – she got to a number for the gallery and a name next it. Somebody named Irene. Bingo.

Faith cradled the phone and, dialling the number, put on her best ‘sick’ voice.

There was a click at the other end and a female voice. “Hello?”

Faith wheezed a little and then spoke up. “Hi, is that Irene? This is Buffy.”

The voice on the end was unsure. “Buffy? Oh, you must be Joyce’s daughter.”

Faith found herself smiling. “That’s me. Listen, sorry to drop this on you, but Mom and I have caught some kind of majorly grotty virus. We’re, like, totally sick” Faith said, trying capture Buffy’s natural Valley Girl essence, but it wasn’t easy.

“Oh, Joyce is poorly? That’s just terrible.” There was a moment of hesitation, “What should I do?”

And Faith was worried about fooling this woman. “Oh, Joyce thinks it’s just a twenty-four hour deal, so she’ll be in tomorrow, for sure.” Faith faked a harsh cough, “So why don’t you take the day y’know? Well, that’s what Mom says to do.”

Irene sounded surprised, but pleased. “Really? Joyce said that? Well, okay.” Another pause, “I don’t want to be getting into trouble though…”

“Don’t sweat it. You’re golden”, Faith replied smoothly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I have to make soup for my Mom and then tuck her up in bed, ‘cause I’m the bestest daughter in the whole world.”

With that Faith hung up and sighed. That job done, she decided to kill the next hour or so making herself a mega snack for breakfast. Sleeping rough hadn’t been as easy as she’d remembered and she was starved. 

‘Getting soft there Faith. Gotta watch that. Still, cash is gonna make things a hell of a lot easier after I finish up here.’

Rooting through the fridge she quickly found eggs, bacon and waffles, cheese and bread. Faith got out a pan and went about making the biggest damn omelette she could manage. She grilled some bacon, toasted the waffles, and then added some cheese to the omelette to make it all rich and gooey.

As she sat down to eat her cheesy concoction, she wondered when Buffy would turn up. College was college, but this was her house after all, and a ‘dutiful daughter’ would surely come by to check up on her flesh and blood, wouldn’t she?

Faith was banking on it, but she’d been a little surprised that Buffy wasn’t here already, waiting for a smack down-drag out fight with her sister-slayer.

Maybe Faith wasn’t the only one that had been forgotten.

After polishing off all her food, Faith grabbed the dart gun from the sideboard and walked back through the house. It was big, bright, clean and warm, safely nestled right in the heart of suburbia, and all the while Faith had been stuck in a crappy motel with a broken down shower and noisy neighbours screwing at all hours.

Some chosen ones get all the luck.

Faith shook the bitter thought away as she headed towards Buffy’s room. Digging into Buffy’s inner sanctum should be fun way to pass the time. The couple of times Faith had been in there all she could remember was pink and white everywhere, lotta stuffed toys, and loads of girlie hair, skin and nail products.

Faith predicted that on closer inspection she’d find more of the same, plus lots of virginal white underwear and a handbook on how to a be a tight-assed moralising bitch.

She checked in on Joyce first, jabbing her hard in the ribs just to check that she wasn’t playing possum. But she didn’t react, just kept snoozing away, so Faith left her alone. 

And Buffy’s bedroom was all exactly how Faith remembered it; minus some wall posters and that googly eyed stuffed pig that had clearly joined Buffy on her college adventure. 

She was wrong about the underwear though: the top of the chest of drawers was empty apart from a couple of pairs of pyjamas.

Most of the other drawers were filled with old clothes, some stuff Faith recognised from the various times they’d been patrolling together, plus some really girlie things that Buffy obviously didn’t like to wear anymore because she‘d finally realised that she wasn’t, like, twelve.

Nothing much else here though. Obviously Buffy didn’t do overnight stays that much, not with this selection. Faith closed the last drawer and went over to the closet, opened it up.

And found her stuff.

‘What the..?’

A big cardboard box lying on the floor of the closet, filled with Faith’s tops, shirts, jeans, leather pants. A lot of her stuff from last year was sitting here gathering dust. Faith squatted and pulled out the box and saw it wasn’t just filled with her clothes – B had even taken her spare boots and her crappy walkman.

And her bow.

Propped up against the back of the wall was her bow, the sweet one she’d made good use of last year, offing scum both human and vamp alike...well, almost. And Buffy had taken it all for herself, not to wear, obviously, but as what, mementoes maybe? Trophies? Things to sell off the next time she had a fucking yard sale? 

‘Bitch.’

For all Faith knew Buffy had her friggin’ knife mounted up on a wall somewhere, with a little plaque telling people where she got; how she stepped over the body of a dying slayer to claim it. 

Hell, maybe Joyce has it in pride of place somewhere in the house, bloodstained and everything. A gift from her darling daughter.

Faith had been wrong, Buffy hadn’t forgotten about her, not at all. She probably liked to remind herself of what she did to Faith. Got a real kick out it.

Faith thought back to the mansion, Buffy’s words of regret, her sorrowful tone, and her big, sad eyes that seemed to look right into Faith, like she knew what she was feeling.

Faith shook her head. Quite an act, everything considered.

“Bitch.” Faith muttered and tossed the box and all her other stuff up on the bed. 

She’d happily take it all with her when she’d finished beating the tar out of B and leaving her trussed up for the Initiative mopes.

All Faith had to do now was wait a while and give Buffy the biggest reminder of all about what she was really capable of.

 

*~~*

 

Buffy frowned in mild annoyance as Pepe Le Pew tried unsuccessfully to seduce a cat. Come to think of it, that didn’t really scream ‘suitable cartoon material’ in Buffy’s mind. More, ‘weird Internet fetish’.

She sighed as the scene played out on the television. “I’m pretty sure I met this guy in high school.”

Anya looked interested. “A talking French skunk? Was it demonic in some way? Did you have to slay it?”

“I think she’s referring to his seduction technique.” Willow clarified gently. She seemed pretty amused by the TV.

Anya turned her head to look thoughtfully at the television. “He does seem very forthright in his advances. But some people like that. Xander for example – “

Buffy interrupted another possible ‘TMI’ moment from Anya. “Uh, could we watch something else? I’m not really feeling the fun here.”

Willow stuck out her bottom lip. “It’s either this or Marvin the Martian.”

Anya’s forehead wrinkled in annoyance. “Does he ever manage to kill that sinister rabbit?”

Willow shook her head tiredly. “Nope.”

“Well then –”

Just then, Giles stepped blearily through the curtain of hung blankets that hung behind the television, and turned it off. “Must we have the noise? My head is splitting.” He sounded like he’d gotten less sleep than Buffy.

A small smile played across Willow’s mouth. “Well, look who’s a cranky bear in the morning”, she teased.

Giles reply was dryly sardonic. “Yes, I can’t imagine why I didn’t sleep well in my beachball.”

“Every time you moved it made squeaky noises,” Anya complained, adding, “it was irritating.”

“Really? I’m surprised you could hear it over your Wagnerian snoring.”

This wasn’t really the way Buffy wanted to start the morning. “Okay you guys, could we not, please? Everything’s screwed up enough without you two doing scenes from my parents’ marriage.”

Anya and Giles looked at each other sheepishly. “Sorry”, Anya muttered.

Giles ran a tired hand through his hair. “Yes, I’m sorry too.” He looked at Buffy, “How did everything go last night? You didn’t wake me so I assume...”

At least Buffy could bring up some good news. She nodded. “Curious the demon? Killed it dead. Well, deader anyway, it was pretty rank as demons go. But I managed to get it in the woods when it ran into a squad of Initiative guys.”

Giles frowned at the news. “So, ah, they saw you then. That was unfortunate.”

“Couldn’t be helped, goat-boy had already done some major damage by the time I got there, so I couldn’t wait for subtle.” Buffy shrugged unhappily, “Besides, Riley was there too.”

Giles frowned as he remembered something. “Did you, ah, burn the remains afterwards?”

Buffy smirked slightly. “Well, Riley and I didn’t have any smores so...Plus, forest fires; bad for all of us, and bad for America.”

Giles gave a small smile. “All I meant was... I’m sure I read somewhere that it was best way to dispose of the remnants of Kurenos.”

Buffy shrugged lightly. “He’s dead Giles. Believe me; I turned him into itty bitty demon chunks.” Buffy reviewed her last statement somewhat sadly, “I’ve been doing that way too much lately.”

Giles seemed to let it rest at that. “No matter. Still, now Riley must be relieved to know that you’re alive and well, that’s something.”

Buffy heaved a sigh. “A big something. We got into a long conversation, heavy on the awkward. Y’know how it is, comparing and contrasting murderers we know. Faith got points because she has actually killed before, but Walsh was way ahead on premeditation and deviousness.” Buffy put some fake pep in her voice. “It was all very exciting. And that was before Spike showed up.”

Giles nodded in understanding. “Yes. That must have been, on top of everything else...well, poorly timed certainly”, he finished awkwardly.

Willow looked over at Buffy. “It’ll be okay Buffy. Riley’s just confused that’s all.”

Buffy shifted under her blanket, bringing her knees up to her chest. “I don’t know. Seems like things could get heavier. I mean his whole world’s falling apart.” She sighed and propped her chin on her knee, thinking not just about Riley but about Faith, “It’s just one huge mess is what it is.”

Sensing that the conversation was moving away from slaying matters, Giles quietly excused himself and moved back behind the screen. 

Anya looked at Buffy sympathetically. “And after all that stuff you went through with Angel...” Then she brightened, “You know you really should get yourself a boring boyfriend, like Xander.” She paused then added, “You can’t have Xander.”

Buffy sighed wistfully. “Well Riley was supposed to be Mr. Normal Joe guy. Somebody I could start to... move on with. That was his appeal. We were supposed to do dumb stuff like hold hands through the daisies going tra-la-la...”

Willow pouted in concern. “Poor Buffy, your life resists all things average.”

Buffy blew out a breath. “You’re telling me. This is the third, I-I mean second time of trying. It always ends up going wrong somehow.”

Anya tried to cheer her up. “So dump him already.” Then added seriously, “But you can’t have Xander.”

Buffy nodded solemnly. “I’ll try and remember that. Besides, I can’t just quit when the going gets tough. I have to make it work.”

Willow smiled encouragingly. “I bet you will.”

Buffy put some determination into her voice. “No. No bet. I will make it work.” She paused, “Okay that may have come out a tad more.... insane than I wanted it to.”

Any reply was interrupted by Xander hurrying down the stairs, a tray full of breakfast-y items in his hands. He gestured urgently. “Turn on the TV. Now.”

Willow leaned over and turned on the television as Xander put the tray down. Giles came back through the curtain, toothbrush in hand, drawn by the activity.  
Buffy frowned in puzzlement as the screen sprang to life. It was the news.

“...the victim was a homeless man known by locals to frequent the area around the park. A source in the Coroner’s office tells us that the man was stabbed with looks like some kind of large skewer, and his body was then horribly mutilated. Police have not named a suspect, and the killer is still at large...”

Buffy had heard enough, with a sinking realisation she said. “The Polgara demon had a skewer on its arm. That was the one that Maggie specifically wanted us to bring back alive.”

The others looked grimly at each other. Giles spoke up. “Then she must have sent it after you.”

“And it got distracted.” Buffy shook her head, she’d been so close to that park last night, but she’d run off chasing a phantom woman, and now somebody else was dead. “God...”

Willow shook her head. “Buffy, it’s not your fault. How could you know?

Giles agreed, his voice tinged with concern. “She’s right, you mustn’t blame yourself.”

Buffy felt tired, she felt sore, but mainly she felt angry about reacting all the time to things, about not making any progress. That was gonna change. 

She put some steel into her voice. “I’m not going to”, she said resolutely as she stood, tossing her blanket to one side. “I’m going to the crime scene to see what I can find out. You guys research the Polgara demon; I wanna know where it is. I’m going to stop it before it has a chance to hurt anybody else. Stop it in an inventively painful way.”  
Buffy looked at each of them in turn, hoping to somehow transfer some of her own determination to them. Then she noticed how Willow and Anya’s faces faltered into smiles and Buffy looked down at herself in realisation.  
“That probably would’ve sounded more commanding if I wasn’t still wearing my yummy sushi pyjamas”, she pouted.

 

*~~*

 

Riley was still confused as he made his way through the dorm. 

He’d been walking around campus all night, his mind running over what Professor Walsh had said, then what Buffy had said – what she’d claimed. Riley was still bleary about what he should do next, and the lack of sleep wasn’t helping things either. He needed to talk to the Professor, not about Buffy, but about 314; about the other slayer, about... all the questions he had.

Suddenly Forrest was by his side as they walked up the stairs. “Hey man, where the hell were you? Beta Team got into a scrape last night, took some hits, and they said that you were there at the scene? What went down?”

Riley wiped at his face tiredly. ”The hostile’s neutralised, Forrest. Buffy took care of it.”

“Buffy”, Forrest stated flatly, “I guess that explains where you been the rest of the night, huh? You two getting past the shy phase is one thing, but Gibson and Wolkowski got tanked last night brother, some of us were worried –”

Riley frowned, interrupting sharply: “I wasn’t with Buffy. I was alone, I needed to, I don’t know, think some things through.”

Forrest raised his eyebrows at that. “Yeah, what things?”

Riley considered his friend, Forrest wasn’t exactly a slayer fan, at least not lately, but Riley needed somebody to sound out some things on before he went to Walsh.

Riley looked up and down the hallway carefully and then, gesturing to his room, opened the door and closed it after Forrest followed him in.

Forrest made a ‘spooky’ gesture with his hands. “This is mighty ominous. What’s up man?”

Riley turned away, absently scratching at his hand, thinking about how to phrase his question. “Did Walsh tell anybody about what happened to Buffy? Anything about sending her out on a mission?”

Forrest though for a moment. “Nope. Nothing. Why?”

Riley rubbed his chin. “Anything about two HSTs breaking out of the pens, night before last?”

“No... Wait a sec, yeah there was. A team was redeployed for some cleanup assignment the other day. I would’ve been leading but, well, we’re all still pretty much benched because of that other slayer, y’know. Plus the Professor’s been busy putting her through her paces.”

This was the first Riley had heard of this. “What?”

Forrest’s tone was sour. “Word is, ‘Faith’ got the full Initiative tour, just like Buffy did. Supposed to be working with her now, too, I guess.”

Riley wrinkled his forehead. Buffy had been so sure that Faith was in danger from Walsh; maybe she was wrong about the other things too. “Buffy said that Faith was in danger from the Professor, and she said that the Professor set her up, tried to kill her.”

Forrest looked incredulous. “She said what?” He paused, his scepticism evident. “Does Buffy have any proof?”

Riley shook his head. “Not that she showed me, but I’m not sure why she’d lie about it.”

Forrest shrugged. “I don’t know, man. There’s always been something off about her, always asking her questions.”

Riley had heard this before and ignored his rising irritation. “Buffy thinks that she was getting close to something, that the Professor has some kind of secret¬ –”

Forrest smirked bitterly. “Is that right? Buffy’s got a theory.” Forrest pointed at him, “And now she’s using you to get answers for her. And you’re falling for it.” He shook his head sadly.

Riley felt a flush of anger. “I’m not falling for anything here. I’m just figuring things out, that’s all.”

Forrest snorted derisively. “What’s to figure out? Buffy’s trying to spin your head; she’s got some freak agenda –”

Riley started forward, jabbing a finger at Forrest’s chest. “That’s enough!”

The door opened and Graham entered, he looked visibly shaken. “Guys...”

Riley’s jaw clenched but he reigned in the urge to get into things any further. “What is it, Graham?”

The other man swallowed, like he was trying to sum up the will to speak up. He shook his head. “Professor Walsh is dead.”

 

*~~*

 

Giles traced his finger absently along the page as he muttered through the rest of the passage. No mention of the Polgara sub-type, although in general the species of demon seemed to be rather dim-witted. Buffy should have no problem picking up its trail before any further damage was done.

That was something of a relief to Giles, since Buffy didn’t seem to be at her best. He had seen the weariness that rested on her shoulders before she’d left. She was still brave, still determined, but also tired and heartsick. He could only imagine how much all the events of the last few days, since Faith’s return, must be weighing on her.  
And now that the true colours of the Initiative had been revealed by Walsh’s actions, Giles couldn’t see an end in sight. Except via the rather daunting prospect of infiltrating the Initiative base in hopes of getting to the truth and perhaps rescuing the other slayer.

And then there was the sinister figure that Buffy had run into last night. Some meddling sorcerer who seemed to aware of a lot of what was going on in Sunnydale nowadays, and was taunting Buffy with that knowledge.

‘Marley’, a somewhat innocuous name for a dark sorcerer... sorceress, and yet one who seemed to have the power to conjure up fiends from the underworld.  
Very ominous. But there was something about Buffy’s description, about her recounting the meeting with this person and what they...she had said, that had resonated with Giles. It had stirred something in his memory, rumours and idle gossip from his academy days; cautionary tales about the price of dabbling in darker things. Nonsense myths. Or so Giles had thought of at the time.

Still, most of his research materials about such things, mysterious magical beings and the like, were back at his apartment, as well as the wealth of knowledge contained in the diaries of previous Watchers that could be of some use. They could help bring the half-shaded memories of his school days into focus.

“Muffin?” Giles became aware of Xander standing over him. “Not as in ‘this is my new pet name for you, but as in –” He waved a rather sad, stale looking muffin in front of Giles face. “Brain food?”

And suddenly, Giles thought the idea of getting the bloody hell out of here to do some proper research was a splendid idea. Tea, toast and wading through some of the Watcher’s diaries seemed just the ticket. 

He stood up. “Ah, Xander. Yes, thank you but no. These books just aren’t going to be enough to get to the root of our particular problem. I’m afraid it’s vital that I return home immediately to gather more, um, material.”

Xander looked around at the books strewn over his basement floor. “Really? Are y’sure? Most of these books seem... really thick. We could probably barricade the door with them, I mean if we had to.”

Giles nodded sagely. “I’m positive about this. We must, ah, widen our parameters.”

Willow looked up from her demon compendium. “You shouldn’t go alone, Giles. We don’t know how dangerous it is out there. Or even what the Initiative’s up to.” She set her book carefully to one side and stood up, “I’ll go with you, give you some backup in the form of the voodoo that me-do.” She frowned at that before covering and giving Giles a confident smile.

“I think that’s an excellent idea”, Anya enthused loudly from the couch, “You should both go away for a while, so Xander and I can¬ –”

“Research!” Xander finished loudly, giving everybody a too-wide awkward smile, “We’ll keep right on with all that researching while you’re gone. Grab that knowledge with both hands.”

Giles thought for a moment before nodding. “Very well. See that you do that. Keep it up.” Giles sighed at his ill-considered phrasing before motioning to Willow to leave, “We should be a couple of hours at most, Xander. We’ll bring back more in the way of research material.”  
With that Giles followed Willow out into the back yard.

Xander watched them both go. “And donuts. Bring back donuts”, he hastily called after them.

 

*~~*

 

Side by side Riley and Forrest stared into the room where the Professor lay dead in a pool of her own blood.  
Riley felt at that moment like his world was coming apart piece by piece, relentlessly crumbling under some unseen force or pressure of circumstance that would not stop. And yet it was also an abstract feeling, shot through by an almost dizzying numbness at seeing the woman who had been his mentor lying dead in front of him; by thinking about her being brutally stabbed through the heart and then left undiscovered for hours.  
Riley blinked, tried to think and take this in. What did this mean? Who could’ve done this?

Forrest spoke up, his voice full of cold rage. “Look at that wound. Staked.”

And then it was clear. 

“Faith.” Riley said flatly. He’d read her file, she’d done this before. Exactly this. And when Walsh had let down her guard, Faith had done it again. “Where is she?”

Graham cleared his throat behind them as he answered. “She’s gone, nobody knows where. But, maybe it was the Polgara – ”

Scratching at his hand, Riley shook his head. “No way. We let that murderous freak out of confinement to wander around, and this is what happens.” He blinked away some sweat. He turned to Forrest, “We suit up. Now.”

Forrest was grimly determined. “No argument here.”

Angleman approached them, obviously having heard. “You’ll do no such thing, Agent Finn”, he said firmly. “Listen, everybody’s upset but now is not the time to go charging off without knowing all the facts. That’s not what the Professor would want, and you know it.”

Riley flinched at Angleman’s rebuke. He didn’t say anything. His mind was full of images of the dark-haired girl, her flashing eyes and dangerous smile as she ran towards him in that corridor. Her fluid movements as she beat men bloody trying to escape. He remembered her and Buffy at the mansion, silhouetted by firelight, leaning close, hushed voices. 

Intimate. 

Buffy gently touching her hair like...

“Agent Finn, are you listening?”

Riley blinked and snapped his head towards Angleman. The scientist leaned closer and looked him in the eye. “No movements. As of now we’re under complete lockdown until Washington gets here for an internal investigation. Is that understood?”

‘Like hell.’ Riley thought, but nodded shakily. “Yes, Sir.”

Angleman looked at Riley, then at Forrest, Graham and the rest of the assembled men. “I’m sorry. I know we’ve all been hit hard lately, what with last night and now this. Which is all the more reason for calm heads. Now, all of you return to your quarters, there’s nothing you can do here.”

With that Angleman moved away to supervise the removal of Professor Walsh... of the body. 

Riley watched him turn his back and then gestured to the others to get their attention. “Listen, Angleman can talk all he wants but I’m still in charge until the brass gets here and tells me otherwise.” He looked around at his men, his voice firm even as he felt something cold writhing in his gut. He’d never felt this angry before. “And I say that there’s a supernatural killer out there who needs to be brought down.”

Most of the men nodded, a few were unsure, including Graham. But Riley pressed on, “Go and suit up for armed patrol, and I mean loaded guns men. We’re not fooling around on this one, she’s too dangerous. Let’s move out.”

Riley watched as they all left without hesitation, some eager to suit up and dole out a little punishment for the hurt they were put through the previous night, others trusting in Riley and obeying orders out of habit.

Riley felt a little better; actually doing something instead of endless internal debating was something of a relief. Walsh was dead and somebody was going to pay.

And Buffy better not get in the way.

 

*~~*

Michelson and Reyes entered the crypt slowly, sweeping the shadows with their rifles. Reyes was conscious of the fact they weren’t hunting a demon, but some psycho bitch with superpowers. Power enough to do god knows what to a human being. He tightened his fingers around his weapon instinctively as he stepped to one side, shining his scope behind one of the larger tombs.

Michelson ducked past a couple of pillars and scanned the shadows. “Any sign of our wayward girl?” He didn’t seem to be that nervous as the other man. 

Reyes wiped some sweat from the back of his neck. “You could take this a little more seriously, y’know.”

Reyes heard a light chuckle from the shadows as Michelson stooped down behind an ornate stone slab. “Oh please. Man, this chick has vamoosed already. She ain’t a creepy, slimy thing. She’s probably hitching her way to Reno as we speak.”

Reyes sighed. He saw the point. “Still, orders are orders.”

There was no reply, just silence.

“Michelson?” No answer. Reyes scowled and straightened his stance, “Hey, J-dog quit messing around over there.”

Then there was a quiet wet, rattling sound, almost like a choking, half-cough and then a swift, sickening crunch, like somebody twisting a cooked chicken leg.

Reyes froze; sweat now gliding across his cold, clammy skin. He noticed how stale the air was, how much this place was a place of death, of dead things. 

Reyes hastily shouldered his gun, readied his aim, and crossed himself. 

‘Jesus, she’s here, she’s right here, inside with us.’

A lone guy up against a supernatural chica capable of taking out an entire squads of men herself? Not gonna happen. 

He should just run for it. Back up slowly, get outside and use his radio to call for support. Contain her in the crypt until–

He saw Michelson reappear out of the shadows, feet shuffling across the floor as he rounded the tomb, his gun pointed at the floor, his head cocked to one side like he was staring at the floor to his left.

Reyes felt relief flood his system, the adrenaline seemed to deflate him slightly as he relaxed.

He chuckled. “Hell man, you had me worried. Would’ve shot your ass off if you’d jerked me around any longer.”

Michelson turned to him, his head lolling sideways like a scarecrow’s. He gazed at him with cold, dead, unseeing eyes filmed with white. They seemed to be lit from behind by a faint bluish hue. It was almost mesmerising. Reyes hesitated for a moment before trying to raise his gun.

Michelson swiftly raised his other hand, the one holding the knife, and buried the blade in Reyes’ chest in one swift motion.   
Reyes took a single, shocked step back and then was hit by that deflating feeling again. Not pain exactly, but the release of tension all through his body. His legs dropped out from under him as he fell to the ground, as if in slow motion. He fell limply onto his side as he saw as figure – something – round the corner of the slab.

His only clear thought was that he wished that it had been the Slayer standing there, and not some twisted mockery of life. Its hideous form seemed painful to the eye, a... the only word Reyes could think of was blasphemous, thing, looked as if it had been mashed together using various forest animals, and goat, and man.

The thing stepped forward. Even as Reyes’ lifeblood pooled across the dusty stone floor and he knew that he was dying, he shivered in fear as the things hoof-like foot splashed in his blood.

Reyes tilted his head slightly, feeling colder than he’d ever felt as he gazed up at the putrid blue orbs that looked down at him with alien curiosity. Then slowly, so very slowly, the demon reached down and seized his head with one warped talon.

Reyes trembled as he felt pain seize him, like a cold, black knife was raking at his insides. He choked as his last thoughts tumbled through his head. At least his life was ending; he wouldn’t get to see what horrible thing would happen next.

But he was wrong.

 

*~~*

 

Shading her eyes against the glare of the morning sun, Buffy watched from a distance as the medical examiners rolled away a stretcher with the remains of the victim underneath. From what she could see Buffy could tell that the homeless man had been somehow bound to the nearby climbing frame and then... whatever happened, had happened.

Buffy grimaced at the imagery that sprung to mind, but then hardened herself. 

‘Skirt the cordon; find the things trail- because these things always leave a trail, and then reward it for its ‘inventiveness’ with a good being killed.’

Satisfied with her plan, and the prospect of violence that came with it, Buffy was startled as Riley approached her from the side. He was dressed in full Initiative gear and looked tired and worn down. And grim.

Buffy took a deep breath and turned to meet him. She wanted to try and makes things right, she needed his help...not just his help; she wanted to show her support. Things must be tough for him as well right now, Buffy wanted to show him that he could at least trust her. And that meant explaining the Spike thing. Great.

“Buffy”, Riley said coolly. He scratched at his hand as he turned his head, surveying the distant crime scene for himself.

“Hey”, she replied gently, trying to gauge his reaction. His expression was cold, hard. He didn’t look at her.

She gave a hesitant smile. “Listen, about last night. I know I must’ve thrown you... with what I said, I could’ve phrased things better, and I’m sorry for that. And the Spike thing isn’t nearly as tweaked as it looked.” She paused and glanced at the ground, “Okay, maybe it is, but there’s an explanation that almost makes sense...” 

She trailed off as she saw that her words weren’t having the desired reaction. Or any reaction beyond a clenched jaw.

Buffy raised her eyebrows. “Listen Riley, I’m trying to apologise here okay? Which is pretty big of me considering I was almost made death on toast by your boss. You wanna give me something besides, y’know, stony silence?”

Riley looked at her, eyes narrow with anger, his face now flushed. “Maggie’s dead”, he spat.

Buffy blinked in shock. Walsh was dead?

She tried to digest the news. “What happened? Who killed her?”

Riley looked disbelieving. “What do you think happened, Buffy? Faith killed her. Y’know, the girl you’re so concerned about. Stabbed her to death.”

Buffy shook her head at the news, stunned not just by what Riley was saying, but also his cold anger, the rigid certainty in the way he said it. She’d been positive that it was the Polgara, that’s what it had to be. “No. That’s...” she stammered, “You’re making a mistake. She wouldn’t do that. Faith...”

“What? Doesn’t kill?” Riley’s voice was harsher now, a tremor of contained fury running through it. “That’s a laugh. She’s a killer, Buffy, it’s what she does.” He paused as he took her measure, “It’s what you both do.”

Buffy felt like she’d been punched in the stomach; for a moment she couldn’t draw her breath or hold a thought. “How can you even say that to me? After everything...” She looked at him searchingly and he glanced away, seemingly regretting what he’d just said. “Forget it. I’m going to go, find the Polgara – ”

“The Polgara’s dead.” Riley’s voice was like granite – the tremor had gone. “We both know who did this, Buffy.”

“No, we don’t. You’re wrong. Whatever did this, it wasn’t Faith, and I’m going to go and find it, then I’ll kill it, as us killers are want to do.” She glared at him, “And you can go to hell for all I care.” She made her words as cold as she could to match his own and then stormed off, shaken.

She couldn’t believe Riley had spoken to her like that: like he didn’t care for her, like it was a choice between her or the Initiative. He had shrugged his shoulders and made a choice.

Buffy tried to clear her mind; she’d worry about him... all that later. She had to find Faith, and find whatever had done this. 

To even think that Faith could have done that to some random... Buffy shuddered. They didn’t know Faith, not really. They’d just read a file, all of her mistakes gathered up on paper in one place; they hadn’t known her before, or since. They hadn’t seen her kindness, how tender she could...

Buffy shook her head. That wasn’t the Faith of this world, not yet. But Buffy had seen hurt and regret and guilt when they had last spoken, and those weren’t the feelings of a cold-blooded killer. She could reach Faith, talk to her again, maybe protect her and figure things out while the Initiative was out on the hunt.

So Faith had escaped, and Riley and the Initiative were now looking for her? Where would Faith go? Where would she hold up? Buffy was certain that she wouldn’t leave town, not yet, too much stuff left unfinished.

And all Buffy’s friends were holed up at Xander’s, safe from the Initiative and Faith. Which left where? Graveyards? Warehouses? Maybe Angel’s mansion?

Buffy sighed, that was as good a place to start as any, but she should make one stop along the way.

 

*~~*

 

Faith had gotten bored with going through Buffy’s things so now she went through Joyce’s.   
“Ruby Sunset.” Faith wrinkled her nose and tossed in back, “Burgundy Skyline.” She smirked and shook her head, tossed in back in the drawer. “Harlot.” Faith smiled, “Hmn, way to go Joyce.”

She looked at Joyce reflected in the mirror, now fully awake and huddled up on the bed. She looked like she was concentrating on not trying to look scared. Doing a pretty good job too.

Faith had to admit, she did enjoy the fear, just a little bit.

“Y’know, normally I wouldn’t be going with a colour this dark, but I read in some magazine that seven months in a coma can damage a girl’s natural skin tone.” 

Faith uncapped the tube, twisted the bottom and slowly applying some of the colour luxuriantly over her lips. “Good thing pale is in this year.”

She smiled at her reflection, as she capped the lipstick again. “Or was it last year?”

Faith shrugged the thought off and smacked her lips together, leaning into the glass to plant a big glossy lip print on it. “Anyway, for real now; I wanna ask ya something, and you gotta promise to be honest and not spare my feelings just because I could kill you.” Faith paused to pull on her jacket; she noticed that Joyce eyed both the sheath knife at her waist and the dart gun on the dresser, “You promise?”

Joyce looked at her knees, composing herself. “I promise.”

“Okay,” Faith flicked her hair back from her jacket and adjusted herself. She turned around, lips pursed, knowing how good she looked, feeling even better. The day had been working out pretty great so far, but it was nice to have somebody to talk to again, even a hostage. “How do I look?”

Joyce stared at her for a long moment before deciding on a word. “Psychotic.”

Faith scratched the back of her head as she pouted. “Hmn, I was shooting for sultry, but hey.” She smiled a relaxed smile. Faith had always liked Joyce, and the woman wasn’t disappointing so far.

“Bet I know what you’re thinking.”

Joyce’s tone was derisive. “Really.”

“You’re thinking...” Faith closed her eyes and waved a hand like a mind reader, “‘You’ll never get a way with this!’” She smiled knowingly, “Warm?”

Joyce shook her head as her tone took on a pitying quality. “Actually I was wondering how you got so damaged and unhappy.”

Faith scoffed at that. “Me? I’m five-by-five here Joyce, having a blast actually. As for the damage... not so much anymore, even with Buffy trying t’kill me an’ all.”

Joyce‘s face fell and she looked at her clasped hands. “So I saw.”

Faith’s grin widened, she knew it. “Aw, so Buffy filled you in on the whole deal? Thought so, kinda takes the superhero shine off your little girl though doesn’t it? Tryin’ to feed me to her ex.”

Joyce looked up sharply. “You don’t know a thing about my daughter.”

“Oh, don’t I? See, while you having a little nap I’ve been checking this place out. Not much sign of B these days. Bet it feels real lonely poking ‘round this house all by your lonesome. But Buffy’s too into her own deal to remember dear old Mom.”

Joyce shook her head firmly. “You’re wrong.”

Faith stepped closer to the bed and leaned forward. “Really? Tell me Joycey; are y’surprised to see me up and about at all? I’ve been awake and walking around for a while now, and y’know, there being a crazy chick on the loose an’ all – a crazy chick with a wicked grudge against her no less – maybe B might’ve called on dear ol’ Mom to give you a head’s up.” She glanced pointedly at the phone, “Little late now though doncha think?”

Joyce raised her chin defiantly. “Maybe my daughter thought better of you than this, going after somebody who treated you decently.”

Faith gave Joyce a cold stare, her smile fading. “Her mistake. She’s the one who took everything from me, Joyce. She tried to finish it and failed. Now you’re just”, Faith thought about it for a moment then shrugged unhappily, “damage. Happens all the time, to people who don’t even deserve it. Way of the world.” Faith’s smile returned as she squashed down those other, more unpleasant feelings. Confusing feelings. “Besides, I don’t think Buffy thought better of me at all.”

Joyce let out a soft laugh and actually smiled sadly. “Oh, boy, do you have it wrong, young lady. For all your cynical talk Faith, you don’t know everything; you’re still just a child. So either slit my throat or listen up, you want truth well here’s some.”

Faith wrinkled her nose and smiled indulgently “Check the attitude on Mommy Dearest. You got a pair on ya Joyce. I like seeing that on a woman your age.” Faith took a step back, and folded her arms. “Sure, go ahead. Got plenty o’ time. We can get to all that other stuff later.”

A vague threat would remind Joyce not to try anything.

Joyce looked down at her hands, wringing them as she collected her thoughts. “Last summer, after all that horribleness that you put Buffy through, she was different somehow. She tried to hide it of course, but she was in pain.” She paused, gnawing on her bottom lip. “She was very unhappy.”

“At first I actually thought that it was my fault. I was the one who persuaded Angel to end things, to give Buffy a better chance at a normal life.”

Faith raised her eyebrows in interest, this was new. “Did ya ever tell Buffy that?”

Joyce nodded. “Eventually. I could see how much she was hurting: she wasn’t sleeping, she would just wander around the house at night, end up on the couch instead of in her room. She ate very little; she was distracted all the time, like her mind was elsewhere and imaging goodness knows what. And she would always be going out places during the day, like she couldn’t stand to be around the house. She said that she was checking in with Giles or patrolling in the evenings but... she was lying, covering.”

Faith didn’t say anything; she was too busy listening to the soft trace of heartache she heard in Joyce’s voice, how she cared for her daughter. Faith guessed that was what a parent was supposed to sound like.

Joyce looked at Faith again, her gaze strong, unafraid. “I didn’t know what to do, she wouldn’t talk to me. She just waved away my concerns, saying that she was just tired from slaying. And then finally she caved and told me that it was because of Angel, that she missed him.”

Faith shrugged her shoulders. “Shine a light on that revelation. True love or whatever”, she muttered. That’s at least that was how Buffy had always seen it.

Joyce shook her head. “But she was still lying. I knew because that’s when I confessed to her, how I had told Angel to end things with her. And Buffy, she was... okay with it. She understood that Angel leaving was what she needed, what had to happen. But she was still hiding something.”

Faith frowned in confusion and despite everything she found herself asking. “What?”

“It was only when I ran into a friend at the store I found out. She said she’d seen Buffy visiting somebody at the hospital a lot lately, several days a week.” Joyce looked Faith squarely in the face, “So one afternoon, I went there and found her by your bedside.”

Faith glanced away from Joyce, casting her eyes about and not resting them for anywhere for more than a moment. She felt... like before at the mansion, like there was a tide of noise and feeling and sensation rushing around inside her. Like part of her was bottled up, prevented from escaping, apart from the occasional whispered question that she batted aside.

Faith sneered at Joyce. “So, B felt bad, huh? She told me the same sob story already. Just means that she coached you on it too.”

Joyce shook her head gently, sympathetically, which for some reason really pissed Faith off. She was the one in control, she had the power and now Joyce pitied her?

“You said it yourself Faith, Buffy didn’t think that you would come here after me. She never even told me that you were awake. She told me everything else though, what you did to her and what she did in return, and how the guilt of what she did was eating her up. How she wanted you to wake up so badly –”

“Bullshit!” Faith shouted, jabbing a finger at Joyce, “You’re just the same as her. You act all sorry when there’s no fucking way that you would care. She wouldn’t... not after I... Not after what happened.” 

Faith felt her voice crack; she felt a rushing noise in her ears, a torrent of pressure pressing at her from all sides. Suddenly Faith found it difficult to catch her breath, like she wasn’t getting enough air.

Joyce had leaned forward on the bed, “Faith.” She voice was soft. She didn’t look afraid anymore. 

‘Big mistake, she should be afraid, she doesn’t know what I’m gonna do. I’m a killer...I could kill just like that...’

Instead Faith grabbed the dart gun from the dresser and pointed it at Joyce. “Just shut up!”

“There’s proof.” Joyce continued quietly, “Buffy doesn’t know I have them, she wanted to get rid of them, because of all the disappointment. But I kept them anyway, I thought it was a decent thing that she and Mr. Giles were doing.”

Faith shook her head in confusion. “What are you...?”

Hesitantly taking her eyes off the gun that Faith still had pointed at her, Joyce gestured with her hand. “The bottom drawer of the dresser, on the right.”

Faith glowered at Joyce as she half turned and knelt; using one hand to pull open the drawer and move some clothes out of the way she saw a small stack of papers. Letters.

Faith grabbed a handful and pulled them out, dumping them on top of the dresser as she stood up. She shot a quick look at Joyce but the older woman hadn’t moved from the bed. She looked oddly expectant and just gave a small nod of encouragement to Faith.

Tearing at the envelopes, still only with one hand, Faith scanned across the letter, a reply by some Institute of Neuroscience based in California, saying that judging by the scans that Buffy had sent there was little hope of any return to consciousness.

Part of the letter read ...‘it is evident from your correspondence that this woman means a great deal to you. All I can suggest is that you do not give up hope. Science makes great advances each and every day, and one day soon your friend, who in many other ways remains strong and healthy, will be able to make a full recovery under the right treatment...’

There was another letter, either unsent or returned without reply, written by Buffy: ‘...if you could please look at the medical information contained within. You will see that my friend is making lots of progress in terms of recovery; she is in every way a fighter. She is actually one of the strongest people I’ve ever met, and I care for her very much. I urge you to see the same strength here that I see and that you recommend any treatment that you think may work in this situation...’

Faith blinked uncomprehendingly at the letter, running the words over in her mind and trying to put them in any other way that would make sense.

‘Friend.’

‘I care for her very much.’

‘One of the strongest people I have ever met.’

Faith felt pressure build behind her eyes, saw the words on the letter blur. She blinked rapidly and dropped the letter to the floor.

This didn’t make any sense, after all the damage they’d done to each other why would Buffy even care?

Except she did care. Now Faith knew that everything Buffy had told her had been true; she had meant every word, even after everything that Faith had done.

Faith felt her gun hand waver; she’d almost forgotten that she was holding it. She pressed her palm against her eyes until the pressure eased a little.

And then Faith heard two things almost simultaneously. 

She heard Joyce gasp softly in surprise and she heard the creak of floorboards out in the hallway. Faith raised her head and turned just in time to see the blurred form of Buffy punch her in the face. 

 

*~~*

 

Buffy had entered through the back door, planning on surprising her mom and maybe easing her own sense of guilt. 

But immediately, she’d sensed something was wrong in the house. The downstairs lights were off; there was an open but discarded can of soda on the side, dirty dishes tossed in the sink; an untouched coffee pot.  
And then Buffy’d heard voices from upstairs.

Faith and her Mom. There was shouting, Faith’s voice.

Buffy’s heart had stopped for a moment, seemingly paralysed in her chest. She felt her face flush in anger. Faith had escaped the Initiative and come straight here, to her home, after her mother.

She’d killed Walsh. Riley had been right. He was many things but he wasn’t a liar, and maybe she’d even killed that homeless guy too.

A sick monster on a rampage.

Buffy had no articulate thoughts as she climbed the stairs; her mind was filled with an almost static-like buzz of fury that blocked out everything else. A last fleeting thought was that maybe Faith had come here to hide, to escape the Initiative and had gone to Buffy’s mom for refuge.

Then she saw through the open doorway that Faith pointing a gun at her mom.

And that was the last coherent thought she had for a while.

Buffy threw herself into the room. She met Faith’s surprised gaze with her fist, using her momentum to punch her as hard as she could. At the same time Buffy snapped her leg out and struck the gun from Faith’s hand, sending it tumbling across the carpet.

“Buffy!” Her Mom’s voice was loud as she cried out a warning but Buffy already had Faith on the back foot. She grabbed the dark haired girl’s jacket, pulled her forward and swinging her around towards the doorway.

Surprised, Faith didn’t put up much resistance as she was let go and flung out into the corridor.

Buffy snapped a look at her mom. “Call the cops. Now!” 

Her Mom looked like she wanted to say something but Buffy was already moved out the door. 

Press the advantage, don’t give Faith an inch. 

Buffy knew from experience how dangerous the other slayer could be and she couldn’t afford to think about... to hesitate.

She swung another punch at Faith, but the other girl ducked, grabbed Buffy’s shoulder and slammed her against the far wall. Buffy retaliated by jabbing an elbow back to connect with the side of Faith’s head, she then pushed off the corner of the corridor with her foot and spun around to deck the other girl with a roundhouse.

But Buffy must’ve telegraphed because Faith was ready and blocked the leg with her own knee, following up by launching a powerful fist and Buffy’s face. Buffy blocked it barely, but countered faster, punching Faith hard in the stomach and then a sharp jab to her face. Faith’s head flew to the side as she stumbled slightly, giving Buffy the opening to slam a foot into her side and another punch against her lower back, gouging against the hard muscle there and the more tender nerves underneath. Faith grunted in pain, the first noise she’d made so far, and turned to lash out again. Buffy managed to duck the clumsy blow in the cramp confines of the corridor but moved directly into Faith’s actual attack, a knee to the face.

Buffy’s head snapped back as she found her footing again, but Faith was on her, slamming them both against a nearby door and then dragging Buffy, and herself, towards the top of the stairs.

As if enjoined in an inelegant dance, they both went over, tumbling head first down the staircase, hard wooden steps hammering at arms, shoulders and ribs. Buffy gritted her teeth against the pain, seeing Faith’s face twisted in a grimace as they both tumbled to the bottom in an ungainly heap.  
Acting on instinct Buffy pushed herself away from the other girl and rolled to her feet: ignoring the tired feeling in her limbs, ignoring the pain, she assumed an aggressive combat stance, lashing out with a solid side kick that Faith easily deflected with a back sweep of her arm.

Faith – all smiles now, the bitch – backed off for a moment, smirking. She gave Buffy a mock wounded look. “I thought you weren’t gonna fight me, B?”

Buffy glowered at the other girl. “I’m not going to fight you, Faith. I’m going to beat you to death.”

Then Buffy saw a flicker of something on the other girl’s face. Fear? Sorrow maybe? Buffy stepped forward and slammed a fist into Faith’s jaw before the other girl could even react, she felt the satisfaction of Faith grunting in pain before returning a fist in kind, driving it into Buffy’s ribcage.

Buffy turned with the piledriver punch, pivoting and ramming an elbow into the centre of Faith’s back, then ducking under a backhand before coming up and landing two hard lightning punches across the other girl’s face. Faith knocked another fist to one side, grabbing Buffy by the throat and slamming her back against the wall. Buffy grimaced as her head bounced painfully off the surface.

Faith gritted her teeth, she seemed angrier more than playful now. “C’mon, B. You really didn’t think you could get rid of me that easily, by locking me up forever? I’m like a bad penny that way.”

Buffy squirmed against hard clasping fingers. “And what about Walsh?”

Faith shrugged even as she tightened her grip. “Had to get outta there somehow, playing her seemed my best bet. This is me we’re talkin’ about B; I’m just full of surprises. Whaddya think was gonna happen?”

Buffy braced herself against the wall and prepared to break the hold. “I should’ve finished the job while you were sleeping.” 

With that she simultaneously kicked Faith hard in the gut and twisted against her arm. Locked it at the elbow and twirling and slamming Faith face-first into the wall. She followed up with another kick to her lower back even as Faith kicked back herself, sending her heavy boot crashing into Buffy’s stomach, winding her.

Faith spun and kicked out again, Buffy managed to block as she backed up. Faith followed aggressively; seemingly not as tired as Buffy was, she threw a couple of powerful punches that Buffy batted aside. Another strike, another elbow flew out of nowhere and caught Buffy in the side of the head. She staggered and barely managed to duck another aggressive cross. 

Buffy manoeuvred around so she was between Faith and the stairs, she deflected a few blows that were obvious feints before getting surprised by a strong knee that cracked painfully against her ribs. Buffy felt something give a little. She’d feel that one later.

Buffy responded with her own flurry of punches, a cross then jab, then two body blows followed by a surprise hook that snapped Faith’s head up and back. Buffy gave a half cry of triumph as she hurt the other slayer.

Faith took a step back and licked the blood from her lip; she smiled that intimate, flirty smile of hers. “There’s my girl.”

That was the moment Buffy lost it: she launched herself against the dark-haired girl, taking her by surprise as the both crashed to the floor in the centre of the living room. Buffy was on top, straddling her, deaf except to the roaring sound in her ears as she rained blow after blow down on Faith.

“I will. Never. Be. Your girl. Ever!” she cried out, her voice cracking as she snarled. Buffy drove her fists into Faith’s face, smacking her face to one side and then the other, dazing the other girl with her fury. Buffy’s vision blurred with tears as she threw punches down on the girl she had loved, the girl that she could’ve loved if she...they had done things differently. But that was over now, gone. It was a cruel, tantalising dream of what could’ve been.  
“I loved you.” Buffy choked out, “I was going to save you.”Her hands grabbed Faith by the hair and slammed the dark haired girl bodily against the floor again and again. Faith barely managed to knock Buffy’s hands away as she struggled to right herself.

Buffy’s hand flared in pain as Faith managed to move her head to one side, and Buffy pounded the floor with her fist. But she just threw Faith back into place, hammering blows against Faith’s arm that she’d risen to block her face.

Before the other one came up and jabbed something deep into Buffy’s side. Buffy cried out as pain flashed through her, making her spine go rigid with white-hot agony. She slumped to the side as Faith shifted her hips and threw her off.

Buffy cried out again as Faith drove the metal tines of the taser against her stomach and squeezed the trigger. Buffy saw another flash of blue as she jerked from the pain, flopping in agony. Faith rolled away and got to her feet. Buffy tried to do the same, but only managed to get to her knees before she was kicked in the side so hard that she flew up in the air and landed with a soft thud against the couch.

Buffy looked up blearily, hands clutching her stomach, nerves jangling with random pulses of electric pain. She saw Faith standing over her; her face badly battered, taser in hand. Saw her smile grimly and spit blood onto the floor. “Almost had me B.” She chuckled wetly, “Now gotta turn your unstable ass over to Walsh. For your own good o’ course.” Faith paused to wipe her face with her sleeve jacket.

Buffy shook her head. “You killed Walsh...” She coughed weakly and tried to get her muscles to work right; they clenched and trembled weakly but otherwise wouldn’t cooperate. “You killed her... and you escaped.”

Faith paused and stared hard at Buffy. “What?”

“You’re a murderer...The Initiative is out looking for you, Faith... Riley is,” Buffy grimaced as a particularly painful tremor ran through her. “Riley knows what you did.”   
Buffy blinked through the pain in time to see Faith drop the taser to the floor and take a step back, almost like she was in a daze. Or maybe all those blows to the head were catching up with her.

Buffy focused on Faith, on the confusion on her face. The dawning horror. “Faith?”

“I didn’t....” Faith glanced sharply at Buffy and then shook her head in a sort of confused desperation. “Screw this. I’m outta here.”

And then she was running to the door, opening it and disappearing out into the day.

Buffy watched the other slayer go in a kind of abstract manner, her emotions and all her inner turmoil subsumed beneath brief powerful flares of pain that wracked her body. But even they were giving way to a leaden tiredness that settled in her limbs, in her torso, in her head, a sort of deadening sensation.

The last thing Buffy remembered quietly murmuring before she passed out was, “This means I won right?”


	11. Goodbye To What You Knew: Part 2: (Confluence)

Goodbye To What You Knew: Part 2 (Confluence)

 

When Riley had decided to follow Buffy, he’d done so for conflicting reasons. His stronger feelings were a mixture of practicality, and a fear that his doubts about Buffy had foundation: maybe she really was on Faith’s side. After all they were both slayers, they had something in them, maybe something dark, that separated them from everybody else in the world. Riley couldn’t shake the voice, the nagging, incessant though that told him that that fact was important somehow, that the insurmountable bond between them couldn’t be broken, no matter what got in the way. And Buffy’s behaviour, her inability to see what Faith really was, was a perfect illustration of that.  
How could Riley compete with that closeness, the allure of that darkness?  
Riley shook his head, it was all so confusing, so unsettling, nothing was steady and straight anymore.

But there was another part of him had been feeling more than a just a little bit guilty about what he’d said to her. He wanted Buffy on his side in this; he wanted her to know that he wanted to believe that she wasn’t like Faith. Despite his darker suspicions, he knew he needed Buffy’s help to catch the other slayer, and he hoped by following and helping her, he could show willing.

Riley had expected Buffy to head straight to the outskirts of town, that maybe she knew of some place, a warehouse, building or cave where a wanted murderer like Faith would go to ground. He figured that in her capacity as ‘slayer’ Buffy might have contacts or an ‘in’ for finding the whereabouts of darker things.

Instead he followed her to suburbia. To her house.

Riley had stopped when he’d seen her head around the back of her place on Revello Drive. He waited for a few moments to see if she was just stopping by, but after a minute or so he realised that in his uniform he was far too conspicuous for any sort of daylight surveillance. 

As quickly as he could, Riley ducked around the back of a vacant house and changed into civilian clothes, stowing his rifle in his backpack but keeping his sidearm handy just in case.  
That done, Riley cautiously made his way back along the street. He was looking for a good vantage point when the front door of Buffy’s house burst open and Faith came sprinting out into the open, moving fast. She had been hiding at Buffy’s house, and Buffy had gone back to warn her. 

Riley brought his radio up to his mouth as his other hand scrambled for his gun.   
“This is Agent Finn to all units; I have a positive sighting of the target. Repeat I have a positive I.D of the target. Target is heading south on Revello Drive, and moving fast. Converge on my position and engage. I am in pursuit. Over.”

Stowing his radio, Riley took off after the dark haired girl, who had already put some distance between herself and his position. He saw her briefly stop at the corner of the street and hesitate before breaking off from the sidewalk and disappearing through someone’s backyard, then effortlessly hopping a six-foot high fence.

Riley moved as fast as he could. He’d done the cautious thing in calling for backup, but most of him felt eager to catch Faith and bring her down himself. 

He would look her in the eye before he put a bullet in her brain.

He would do it for Walsh.

*~~*

Buffy groaned piteously as she was gently shaken awake.   
“No... No, I don’t wanna go to the Poconos...” she murmured.

“Buffy? Buffy, are you alright?” Her mom’s concerned voice gently pried her fuzzy thoughts.

Buffy blinked groggily and opened her eyes. She frowned. “Mom, what are you doing in my dorm?”  
But before her mom could respond, the sharp stab of pain coming from her body brought her memory back in stark relief.

Fighting with Faith. 

Sneering, seductive, evil Faith. Faith who had come to her house to kill her mom.

Suddenly, Buffy sat upright on the couch. She felt terrible, aching, tired and wrung out. 

One hand clutched at the tingling burning sensation that ran up her side even as she turned to her mom. 

“Mom? Are you okay? Did she hurt you? God, I’m so sorry I allowed this to happen,” she said guiltily, eyes scanning her mom for signs of injury; bruises, cuts... gunshots. God, what had Faith done before she stopped her?

Joyce managed a smile through the concern on her own face. “Buffy I’m fine, really. You’re the one who... I heard you from upstairs; you sounded like you were in a lot of pain.” Buffy heard a tremor in her voice, “When I came down Faith was gone and you weren’t moving. I-I thought you were...” 

Her voice faltered and Buffy saw that she was fighting back a few tears. She seemed overwhelmed.

Buffy gingerly pulled herself off the couch to gently clasp her mother’s hands, trying to comfort her. “Mom, I’m the slayer okay. That means I’m tough. Faith just got me with a...Well, I’m not sure what. It hurt... it was a hurting, poke-y thing that was...” Buffy scanned the floor where she dimly remembered Faith dropping something. “There.” She grabbed the chunky black device off the floor.

A hi-tech looking taser, like something the Initiative would use. Faith must’ve gotten hold of it while she was escaping the facility.

‘I guess I should be thankful she didn’t stick me with a knife.’

What had Faith said? Something about turning her over to Walsh? Why would she have said that if she had killed her? 

Buffy pushed the confusing thoughts to one side. Faith lies – it’s what she does. It was that simple. Buffy couldn’t let herself get distracted or sloppy or hesitate ever again. She would just have to figure out the truth later when all this was dealt with.

Buffy put the taser to one side as she stood up, her mom rose with her. “Listen Mom, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Faith. It’s just... she was locked up before... If I thought for a second that she would’ve come after you–”

Joyce shook her head and made a placating gesture with her hands. “I know that honey. Just slow down okay, you can barely stand.”

Buffy squeezed her eyes shut to stave off the weakness that vibrated through her body in steady waves. She had to focus; the taser thing had jangled her nerves, that was all. Once she got moving she’d be fine. 

“Mom I need to go and stop Faith. She’s in pain and that might slow her down enough so I can maybe catch her.” Buffy paused and made her voice hard, “Before she hurts anybody else–”

Her mom’s soft voice cut through her harsh tone. “Don’t do that. Don’t act like this is nothing to you. I know how you feel about her – that you feel responsible for her because of what happened, but you need to take a breath –”

Buffy jolted slightly at her Mom’s tone, the tenderness and understanding in it. She didn’t want to hear this now: she couldn’t, it was too hard. “Mom, listen... Please.” Buffy heard the tremor in her own voice, the fault line that threatened to split her down the middle. “I-I can’t do this right now okay. I just can’t. I need to get going.”

Her mom put a gentle hand on her arm. “Buffy you need to understand, Faith is confused. She found out about the letters, the ones you sent when she was in a coma. I-I don’t think that she was going to hurt me when you got here.”

Buffy pressed her lips into a thin, determined line. “It doesn’t matter mom. She hurt other people before today, too many people. It’s... too late for me to reach her.” Picking up the taser, Buffy hurried to the front door, which was still wide open.

“Buffy please, you don’t even know where she’s going”, Joyce called out after her.

Buffy paused at the door and took one look back. “Wherever she goes, wherever she’s hiding, I’ll find her.”

*~~*

Faith knelt by the edge of the gurgling stream to splash water on her face. She cupped the cool water in her hands and sipped, swilling the liquid around her tender mouth.  
After a few seconds, she spat, watching the red liquid arch into the stream. Ouch. Tenderly she probed her ragged feeling mouth with her tongue, pressing against sore, bloody gums to check for loose teeth. 

Buffy had really done a number on her.

She squinted at her reflection in the water. The bright afternoon sun streamed through the trees overhead and offered a clear vision of the battered face staring up at her. She might actually get a nasty bruise or two, and she could already feel tightness over her cheekbone – that meant swelling later on.

Didn’t feel any real pain though, not yet. All that feeling was being blocked out by a weird swimming sensation in her head, pressing against her skull and wadding her ears. Faith felt a strange disconnect, a dreamlike dizziness as thoughts floated behind her eyes. It was like her head was stuffed full with cotton wool soaked in alcohol.

Walsh was dead. Buffy had said that she’d been killed. 

By Faith.

Had she done it? Faith didn’t remember doing it and it had been years since she’d had any blackouts, any lost time when rage had overtaken her. Back before she was the slayer. Another life really.

Faith remembered doing plenty of other bad stuff though. The scenes played themselves over and over on loop, vivid and crystal clear in their brutality. 

Stabbing Finch. The sensation as the stake easily punching into warm, wet flesh. The satisfaction and then the creeping horror of it. Then later, scrubbing the blood from her hands, and from her shirt after she’d dumped the body. The pink water in the sink of her dingy motel room. And that look of shock and disgust on Buffy’s face, then as before.

‘Faith, you don’t get it. You killed a man.’

‘No, you don’t get it. I don’t care.’

Jesus...

Other images came to her even as she tried to push them away, to stem the tide. They streamed like a flick-book. Her hacking a hand off at the wrist, the hand of a man she’d just killed, casual as anything. Plunging her knife over and over again into Worth’s writhing body. The sounds that he had made: the strangled cries and pleas. She even remembered the sound the knife had made as it stuck in his fleshy body and the feeling of the rigid tension in her arm as she pulled the blade out...

Faith pressed her wet hands against her face, trying to concentrate on the aching tightness of her skin, the hot flush of pain as she pushed her palms against the sore spots on her face, anything to drive the parade of images from her thoughts.

She thought of striking Buffy hard across the face as she stood in chains; of her hands tightening around Xander’s throat and the look in his eye as he realised what she was going to do; the gleam of her knife’s edge against Willow’s soft, pale throat. The flash of fear in the redhead’s eyes.

Faith got up quickly from her crouch and leapt the stream, deciding to keep moving. Just run, run like she should’ve done when she was at the docks. Or like when she woken up from her coma.

Now she would just head for the stack of boulders where she had stashed her stuff and then get the hell out of town... All while being hunted by government black-ops types with state of the art tech.

Faith had a sinking feeling that she wouldn’t get very far.  
Maybe she didn’t deserve to.

With a snarl at that thought, Faith turned and slammed her fist into a nearby tree, her knuckles gouging a thick furrow in the bark. Then, a second time and then again, slamming blows into the wood, large chunks of tree sloughing off as she tore into it.

‘Sonofa...’ Faith stopped as pain flared in her fingers. She panted and slowly leaned her forehead against the damaged trunk. She felt her memories submerge beneath the adrenaline; she tried to steady her breathing, clear her mind.

‘Keep it together. Just gotta think. Gotta figure a way to get these guys off my back. I-I didn’t do this...I–’

“Freeze!” she heard a voice call from behind her, along with a rustle of movement.

She turned to see two Initiative goons pointing assault rifles in her direction, rushing towards her as they got into position. One snapped a quick look at his buddy. “Just shoot her!”

They were trying to catch her in crossfire, but hadn’t gotten to the right spot yet. They obviously didn’t know how fast she was.

Without any hesitation, Faith ducked behind the tree for a moment of cover, coming out on the left side of both of them. She dived forward, hit the ground with her shoulder and rolled further to the left, closing the distance between herself and one of the commandos even as she put him in the direct line of fire of the other.

The guy was six feet away on her right when she came up from her roll and his eyes widened in surprise as he tried to bring himself up short, steady his stance and adjust his aim all at once. Faith didn’t stop moving, ignoring the tired soreness in her back and chest as she slid low, going under his aim, and brought both her arms up to knock the weapon aside.

Even as her forearm caught the underside of the stock, the gun went off, a short staccato burst of gunfire echoed through the air. Faith’s arm gripped the underside of the gun and then tore it from the man’s grip with one hand, tossing it to one side.  
“Shoot her! Shoot the bitch!” he managed to cry out before Faith struck him in the throat with a quick punch. Then, she caught him solidly in the chest with her elbow before ducking under his grasping arm and using him as cover.

She saw the other soldier take aim at her before hesitating. Faith grabbed her choking human shield under the armpits, kicking his legs out from under him before tossing him through the air.

He slammed into his comrade and they both tumbled to the ground. Faith was on them before they could untangle themselves, pulling the other rifle from the soldier’s unsteady hands before reversing it and smashing it back across his face.

She flipped the unconscious soldier over, even as, wheezing and coughing, the other man tried to scramble away from her.  
She wasn’t in the mood. She stamped hard on his ankle and ground her heel down against the small bones there until she felt something give.

The man screamed and flopped about as Faith finished securing his friend before turning her attention to him. She grabbed him by his padded vest and hauled him up onto his knees, looking him in the eye.

Faith smiled evilly down at him. “Y’know, as a professional demon fighter, I have to say that you really blow at the whole ‘monster-hunter’ thing. I mean, if I was some sort of evil ‘HST’ or whatever, you’d be dead, possibly eaten. So this, this is you’re lucky day. Because I’m gonna give you another chance to try and impress me, by telling me everything that I need to know.” Faith reached down and grabbed the knife from the ankle sheath of the other soldier. “Now if you answer all my questions, then I won’t get bored and kill you. That’s how you’ll know that you’re impressing me, got it? And if you start lying, I’ll know, because the eyes are the windows to the big soft pink squishy thing where I’ll stick my knife if you do.” She brought the blade up and pressed it firmly against the side of his face.

She made her smile friendlier, almost reasonable. “Now, are we communicating?”

The soldier swallowed visibly, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he nodded hesitantly.

Faith returned the nod to reassure him. “Good. Now, tell me everything you know about what happened to Walsh.”

 

*~~*

The crackle of the walkie-talkie echoed in the dusty air of the tomb. “Unit Sixteen, Unit Seventeen report in, over. Unit Sixteen, what’s your status?”

The dead man raised the radio to his lips and rasped, “This is Unit Sixteen over. We need as many units as you can spare over in sector B-11. We’ve gotten many reported sightings, over.”

The tinny voice hesitated only a moment before replying. “Roger that Sixteen. We’ve got two more units in the area, should be almost on top of you, over.”

The dead man was adamant. “Two isn’t gonna cut it, Base Camp. We’re spread too thin. We’re gonna need another...” The dead man turned momentarily to the humanoid shape in the shadows at the back of the tomb before continuing, “four units over. We should have this area locked up tight after that. Over.”

“You better be sure about this Sixteen. Sending them now, over and out.” 

The radio was silent. The dead man who that held the radio in his hand and his fellow dead comrade both turned silently to the demon. The demon fixed them both with the cold blaze of its gaze.   
They waited in silence as it filled their heads with its thoughts, its will. They would wait until the four units arrived, eight men to be lured and then separated. After they became an extension of Kurenos, all the soldiers would move to another, more secure location, one of the older, larger cemeteries where they would then establish a base. Where they would wait until night.

Where they would build an army.

 

*~~*

Faith listened as the soldier finished his version of events. Walsh had been found dead early that morning, around about the time Faith had entered Buffy’s house.

It wasn’t exactly an alibi, but Faith was positive that she hadn’t killed Walsh, or the homeless guy that had been found gutted like a trout and strung up. That meant something else was out there, something that had escaped from the Initiative, and Faith would bet anything that somebody at the Initiative knew exactly what was going around staking people, because it wasn’t her.

She looked down at him thoughtfully. “I guess I should let you go, huh?”

The soldier’s face was slack with fear but he was too proud to say anything. She supposed that was worth something.

“If I was the rampaging psycho you all thought then this would hurt a hell of a lot more.” With that she slammed her elbow against the side of his skull. He shuddered in her grip and went limp.

That was when a single gunshot cut through the air. Faith heard the sharp crack and saw a puff of debris to her left as a tree trunk shattered on impact. Without thinking, Faith picked up the limp body of the soldier as she pushed herself up and pivoted, bringing herself around to see who had taken the shot.

To her momentary surprise, she saw what looked like a college senior, some good-looking and clean-cut guy, in a soldier’s stance pointing a large handgun directly at her. He was standing about twenty feet way, a large backpack at his feet. His face hardened with frustrated anger as he readjusted his aim. He seemed pretty surprised that he’d missed her with his first shot.

Faith held up the limp soldier as a barrier between herself and the other guy, and half-leaning back against a nearby tree, she peaked around the side. She tried to buy a little time to think. “So, you tryin’ ta shoot me or him?” The guy looked sort of familiar but she couldn’t place him.

The man seemed to twitch slightly as he shifted his stance, tried to edge closer. “Let him go.”

Faith, busily looking around for an escape route, almost rolled her eyes. “Uh-huh. Why’s that? To make your job easier?”

The guy paused for a long time as he thought about it. “You let him go and I won’t shoot you.”

‘Real convincing.’ Faith pretended to think about it whilst judging the distance between her position and a dense thicket of brush to her far left. It should be offer enough cover to get away. “You promise?” she asked in a teasing voice.

The man, who Faith now remembered as the Initiative guy who she’d seen briefly during her escape attempt, took another step closer and gestured at her with his gun. “Just let him go Faith. Haven’t you hurt enough people already?”

Something about this guy and his estimation of her intelligence really pissed her off. “Aw, c’mon, just one more.”

Then there was the loud bang of the handgun as he opened fire again. A small puff of dust appeared on the ground three feet in front of her, and then another one foot or so to her left as a third bullet tore into the soil.

‘Screw this; if I don’t move he’s just gonna blow both of us away.’

Taking a deep breath Faith tossed the unconscious soldier to her right as she prepared to feign and break left.

Then she heard Buffy’s voice cry out. “Riley?”

The man turned so he could see Buffy, the blonde girl ran into the clear patch of ground behind him. Buffy stopped dead as she took in the scene. Tense and ready, her gaze flickered between Riley and Faith, and then to the two bodies on the ground. Faith saw Buffy’s eyes harden as she scanned the two downed men and then looked sharply up at Faith.

‘She probably reckons I killed these guys to.’

Instead of thinking, Faith broke off to her left and ran for all she was worth, straight into the brush. She tucked her head down as she heard the sound of gunfire from behind her but nothing came close to hitting.  
Faith leapt over a fallen log and followed the natural downward slope of woods as she tried to get her bearings. 

She knew where she had to go.

She had to try and make this right.

 

*~~*

 

As Faith disappeared into the brush, Riley sent three bullets racing in her direction. All of them missed, kicking up small explosions of dirt in Faith’s wake. She had been too quick and Riley’s reflexes were too slow.

Buffy took two steps towards the tree line intending to follow Faith when Riley swung round and aimed the pistol at her. Buffy froze in her tracks and wondered how her morning could get any worse.

Buffy had been wandering fairly aimlessly around the woods hunting for Faith when she’d been drawn by the sound of gunfire echoing through the trees. She came running only to find Riley and Faith in a standoff with two possibly dead commandos on the ground.

Not a pretty scene.

And things weren’t getting much better at the moment.

Riley blinked sweat out of his eyes as he continued to steadily level the gun at Buffy’s face. “Y-You. She got away because of you.” 

His face was twisted in a damp scowl, muscles in his neck tensing and untensing as he ground his teeth together in frustrated anger.

Buffy had never seen him like this. Riley looked sick, feverish and twitching. Also he had just accused her of aiding in Faith’s escape, which was all kinds of crazy talk.

She willed herself to stay still, even as part of her screamed to give chase after Faith, to run her down and stop her doing any more damage to Buffy’s friends, her family, hell – her life.  
“Riley, I was chasing her too. She was at my home.”

Riley eyed her suspiciously. “I know. I saw her leave. Then I managed to track her here. To this.” He gestured his head to the two Initiative soldiers lying unmoving on the ground. “I suppose you’re gonna say that she didn’t do this either.”

Buffy shook her head slowly, sadly, keeping her eyes locked on Riley’s flinty gaze. Something was seriously wrong here. “No, Riley. I’m with you now, okay. She went after my mom, that’s why she was at my house. She’s dangerous Riley. We should be working together on this. ”She kept her voice soft and reasonable as she could.

His lips curled into a cold, cynical smile. Very un-Riley-like. “Uh-huh. Is that right? And why should I trust you? You vouched for her, remember? Vouched for Hostile 17 as well. Working with demons and murderers and making the rules up as you go along because they don’t apply to you. Why? Because you have special powers? Is that why you defended her?” He shook his head in disagreement, eyes twitching. “I’ve got the gun, which means I get to hear the truth Buffy. Now.”

Buffy regarded Riley with worry. “You know the truth Riley, Walsh tried to kill me. Maybe she tried to kill Faith too, only Faith fought back, I don’t know. I don’t have all the answers, but right now I’m more worried about what’s happening to you.”

Riley took a solid step forward and jabbed at Buffy with the gun. “Don’t turn this around on me. Don’t...” Riley let out a shaky breath and seemed to realise what he was doing. Maybe he saw a flicker of something on Buffy’s face because suddenly a look of dawning disbelief crossed his face; he looked at his handgun as if seeing it for the first time. 

Unsteadily he lowered it. His other hand went to his face and wiping at his eyes. “What the hell am I…?”

Buffy slowly approached him, her eyes still wary but softening with concern. “Riley, you don’t look to good. Please, let me help you.”

He ran one trembling hand through his hair, his gun hand was pointing at the ground. “I-I have to go...go and find Faith. Stop her from...”

Buffy shushed him gently. “Riley, stop. I can find her, okay. You’re not well; you need some rest...or something. When was the last time you slept?”

Riley’s feverish gaze flickered to Buffy’s face and then around at his surroundings. “No... Just stay away. You need to stay away from me. This all started... because of you.” He took a couple of staggering steps back, “Just... please.” His voice was trembling, “What’s happening to me?”

Much as Buffy loathed breaking off any pursuit of Faith, Riley seemed dangerously sick. Buffy wondered how long he’d been like this before the symptoms or whatever was happening now had shown themselves? Possibly days.

Buffy took another step and was at Riley’s side. She gently put her hands on his arms. “Riley, please. We need to get you someplace safe.”

Riley didn’t resist as Buffy guided him out of the clearing. She had to get him someplace safe, someplace where he could rest. She could figure out the rest of this mess later.

 

*~~*

As she pored through yet another demonic codex, Willow wondered if there wasn’t a more efficient way of doing this. Maybe something magical, a demonic locator spell might do it, but she’d need to involve Tara for the spell to be effective. 

Willow was wary of involving Tara in any of this: the Initiative, Faith, or this new mysterious wizard person that Giles was now researching. It all seemed very scary and intense, like it was building towards something.

Willow glanced over towards the kitchen counter where the older man sat reading through watchers diaries intently.

Willow closed her book and pushed it onto the growing pile on the coffee table. “So, any joy? And by joy I of course mean information.”

Giles looked up from his survey. “Hmn? Oh, some success. It is nice to be flexing my somewhat rusty Watcher instincts. It seems I might have a name for our mystery woman. No clue as to what has motivated her to come to Sunnydale.”

Willow picked up her mug of tea and walked over. “Hellmouth-y hi-jinks are probably a safe bet, right.” 

She thought back to Tara’s tarot cards a few nights ago and the mystical convergence of events that she described. Maybe this mystery woman was the one doing the manipulating. If that were the case if would probably be a good thing to mention it soon. 

She could say that Tara was a witch friend... which was exactly what she was, so where was the harm?

Willow sighed; after this whole Faith/Initiative thing had been sorted then she’d maybe introduce Tara to Buffy, see how that went. 

Maybe she should buy Buffy a cupcake first, as an apology for getting Riley involved with the whole Faith sitch. But really, hadn’t it been for the best? This meant was Faith is safely behind... bars? Bars, instead of being out possibly hurting people. 

Plus Buffy even gets the gift of a cupcake from Willow.

“Ah, here we are. A confirmation, a sighting in Los Angeles, 1932.” Giles nodded in satisfaction as he tapped a particular page in the book, “Morley. Catherine Morley. She was quite the Watcher in her day. A lot of the senior boys used to mention the ghost of Morley. It was a pun on Marley from Dickens’ ‘A Christmas Carol’.” 

Willow wondered at that. “Why is it a pun exactly?”

Giles closed the book, his expression becoming more pensive. “Because in the story the ghost of Marley was a warning to Scrooge. An indicator that one must change their ways or be doomed to damnation.”

“Oh,” Willow struggled not to shiver at his description. “You see, that’s why, in general, I prefer the Muppets version.”

“So, she was here for the earthquake.” Giles murmured, “And now she’s returned for some other purpose. We did have an earthquake a little while back...” He trailed off in thought.

Willow frowned hard. “And that purpose involves... Faith!”   
Willow’s eyes widened as Giles’ front door opened and Faith strode in, even though she was supposed to be in super-government jail, all tied-up and stuff.

The slayer stopped a few feet inside the doorway even as Giles lurched to his feet and belatedly tried to push Willow behind him. “God! Ah, Faith... I-I.”

Faith held out a hand. “Don’t. Move. Neither of you.”

Giles half sat back down on his stool in response, even as he glanced towards the other exits, or the windows. 

Willow could immediately see that Faith had been in some sort of fight. Somebody had left a couple of dark smudges of bruises on her face. Her lip had been busted but was now healing, and her cheekbone looked a little too red and shiny. 

‘Maybe she was beaten up but Initiative soldiers. And now she’s escaped and come for revenge because she knows that I ratted her out.’

Willow almost cringed at the thought, except how did she know to come here for her? Maybe she was after Giles? Or Buffy? Or maybe Buffy was the one who messed her up so bad? But if that were the case then where was Buffy now?

Pushing away all the questions, Willow screwed her courage – after all she faced down Faith once before already – and stepped out from behind Giles.

She fixed Faith with her best cold stare. “Y-You made a big mistake coming, Faith. For now I am prepared for you. While you slept all those long months I studied the dark arts of witchcraft, and so am unafraid of your pitiful strength. Come no closer or I will smite you.”

Faith looked slightly puzzled, even a little wary, before her mouth slowly curled into a cold smile. “I don’t see no book bag around Sabrina, so what’re ya gonna smite me with.”

Willow held her hands as if to cast a spell. “A... An element. In fact all the elements are mine to command. So just watch it.” That last part fell a little flat in Willow’s ears.

Faith tilted her head as she looked Willow over. Willow tried to stop the cold liquid fear in her stomach spreading to her limbs. Now would not be a good time for trembley, shakey Willow to make herself known.

“If you’re so powerful Red, how come Giles is itching to run towards the chest there – which, I’m guessin’ here, is loaded with weapons?” Faith shook her head dismissively and took a large, challenging step forward.

With that and a small shake of dismissal the dark-haired girl turned her attention to Giles, her voice seemed casual. “I didn’t kill Walsh, didn’t kill any homeless dude either. Something else is doin’ it.”

Giles blinked and did his best not to look baffled. He did pretty well. “I-I know that, it was the Polgara.”

“Yeah, well if it was that simple how come all the commando boys think it’s me that did it? Either this demon is some kind of ninja at framing people or somebody somewhere is hidin’ something big.”

Willow was about to dismiss Faith’s words as more lies but that last part rang true with some of what they all knew already. 314? That was a big, secret something. Maybe another bit of cryptic to add to the convergence

Giles was processing this as well but looked hard at Faith. “I see. I have to wonder why you’re telling me this and not Buffy.”

Willow saw a flicker of something on Faith’s face. Guilt maybe. But then it was gone and Faith just smirked dryly. “B and me already had a throw-down this mornin’ so I doubt she’s in the mood to listen.” She saw the look on both their faces and chuckled, “Cool your jets G. Your golden girl’s fine, little sore maybe, but she didn’t get the worst of it.”

“Good.” Willow spat on instinct; she wanted Faith to know what she thought of her.

Faith shrugged casually. “If you wanna say something useful then tell B that if she wants real answers, and a rematch with me, then she can find ‘em in the Initiative, ‘cause that’s where I’ll be.

And with that Faith turned and left, closing the front door behind her and leaving a vacuum of questions in her wake. Willow blinked and glanced sidelong at Giles. That could’ve gone much, much worse.

Giles sighed in resignation. “Deadbolts. I need to install deadbolts.”

*~~*

Kurenos watched impassively as the corpse-men dragged their former fellows into the tomb, leaving red smears on the dusty ground as they brought them closer. They laid them before him like a gift, a supplication.

Kurenos’s gaze caught the last vestiges of life flickering within them, the hot warm spark of vitality, as it spluttered to escape their cooling flesh.

He slowly reached with his talons and clawed at the bodies; he felt their life flow enter him, make him stronger and more connected to the world. In return he gave them animation, a cold flicker of his blue flame that made them twitch and jolt. He became aware of the stiffness of their joints, the heaviness of their limbs, and all of what they saw, heard and felt.

He watched them all stand and was pleased.

For now they numbered eight.

 

*~~*

Wiping the damp away from Riley’s forehead, Buffy finally got him to lie back and settle under the blanket. He was still shivering violently and clutching himself tightly, but at least she’d gotten him to stop scratching until his skin was red raw.

She stroked his hair and shushed him gently, feeling his temperature as she did so. He was burning up.   
The fever wasn’t just affecting his body but his thoughts too. Riley had been ranting, unsure of anything and almost in despair that everything he knew was seemingly unravelling. Buffy felt that familiar feeling of helplessness overtaking her again: somebody she cared about in pain, unreachable, and all she could offer were hollow words and empty promises.

She needed to do something now, something solid and tangible.

Trying to marshal her resolve, Buffy stood up and parted the curtain that hung across the centre of Xander’s basement. She saw him talking with Willow, who must’ve arrived back while Buffy was tending to Riley. 

Buffy looked expectantly at Giles as he made his way over. “Did you find anything?”

“A great deal as a matter of fact, but nothing that can’t wait for the moment. Willow and I had a visit from Faith not too long ago. All rather disconcerting.”

That stunned Buffy. “Faith? Faith was at your house?” Giles nodded and Buffy felt her jaw clench in response, “Well, she certainly is doing the rounds today.”

Giles reassured her. “She was, ah, little the worse for wear and, more importantly, she hadn’t come to fight. She claimed that she was innocent of Professor Walsh’s murder. She also wanted me to pass on a message to you.”

Buffy blinked at that. This didn’t sound like Faith at all, going to Giles and leaving messages was weirdly out of character. Faith liked direct confrontation; it’s how she got her jollies. “What was the message?”

“She, ah, claimed that the real answer lay within the Initiative facility and that if you wanted to know the truth you should look there, because that will be where she’ll be.”

Faith was going back to the Initiative? Why? And why was Buffy trying to figure out the actions and motives of a crazy person. 

Buffy looked pointedly at her former Watcher. “Uh, Giles, did you kindly explain to her that I probably won’t be welcome at the Initiative, given that Walsh tried to have me killed not so long ago?”

Giles smiled slightly as he adjusted his glasses. “Unfortunately she didn’t linger long enough for me to respond with any of that.” He shook his head slightly in thought, “I must say it seems rather a lot like a trap to me.”

Buffy worried her bottom lip in thought and then made a decision. “It doesn’t matter, I’m going in anyway.” She saw he was going to object and pressed on, “It’s Riley, he’s sick. And not grief sick, junkie sick. And it’s getting worse.”

Giles followed her reasoning. “You think Professor Walsh did something to him?”

Buffy nodded as she saw Willow, Anya and Xander moved over to join the discussion. Willow still seemed a little wide-eyed. “Did Giles tell you about the showdown?”

Buffy simply nodded. “I’m glad you’re alright.” She turned her attention back to Giles, “If Walsh or the Initiative did something to Riley, I want to know what it is.”

Xander bobbed his head in agreement but said. “That might be tough what with Maggie’s deadness and all.”

Buffy had been thinking about that. “She must’ve kept records somewhere. About Riley, about 314, about all of it. And I doubt she was the only person at the Initiative who knew what she was up to.”

“So what’s the plan?” Xander asked.

Buffy had a made her decision. “Giles, the rest of you, keep researching. I’m going back into the Initiative.”

Willow looked in alarm at Giles. “Did you tell her that’s where Faith was going to be?”

Buffy looked steadily at her friend. “I can handle Faith.”

Xander protested. “Not alone, you need somebody there to watch your back.”

Buffy turned away and picked up her jacket from the couch. “I think enough people I care about have been put in danger today. There’s a quota and it’s been reached.”

Xander stepped up next to her, ever persistent. “Listen, you need somebody to back you up, right? And... Uh, you know I’ve got all that military experience.”

Buffy frowned at her friend, it was sweet of him to offer but could she really risk him getting hurt? Even if she wasn’t feeling in top shape right about now...

”Maybe. Do you still have some of your commando gear?”

“It’s not like you were in the ‘Nam”, Anya called out as she saw Buffy considering his offer, “you were G.I Joe for one night.”

“Aan!” Xander snapped at her, irritated. 

Anya walked over to him, clearly upset. “It’s just with Faith there and these Initiative guys also being there, those are two separate groups who want to kill you.” She reached out and stroked his arms fondly, “Can’t you help in some other way, like Xerox handouts or something?”

His face softened with a smile and he cupped her shoulders. “I’ll be careful. Promise.” He walked off to get changed.

Giles and Willow exchanged glances before Giles spoke up again and Willow turned back to the table piled high with books. “It might be a minor point by how do you propose getting inside the initiative. Surely their security system is next to impenetrable.”

“I have my clearance. I’m hoping that between my death and her death, Maggie didn’t have a chance to revoke it.”

Giles awkwardly patted the book his was holding. “As for whether it was the Polgara that killed Walsh, I’m afraid the signs aren’t hopeful. Polgaras are not the most subtle of demons, yet there’s been no sighting of it since its original capture.”

Buffy looked solemnly at him. “So, most likely that it is Faith that’s doing the killing.”

Giles face softened in compassion. “Buffy–”

Buffy held up her hand to cut him off. “It’s okay Giles, you gave me fair warning and you were right. Maybe after this is all over you can contact those Council friends of yours once we get a hold of Faith.”

Giles seemed troubled at that suggestion. “Well, I’m sure we can find another way.”

Buffy let her sad gaze drift into sad contemplation. “Yeah? Let me know what you come up with.”

 

*~~*

As Faith wrestled with the cover of the ventilation pipe, she took a small measure of comfort that her mind had stopped tormenting her with guilty thoughts. Probably because it was busily screaming at her, asking her what the hell she thought she was doing.

This wasn’t like her, she knew that. Faith should just cut her losses and run. Leave Sunnydale, leave Buffy, leave all the crap that had mounted up here like a monument to her failure, and just disappear. That’s what she had been going to do, so what the hell had changed?

The only thing Faith could come up with was her stupid pride. She would’ve been happy... or at least content, to run out of town having handed Buffy over to the secret, bad-news organisation. But this, running after being framed, after being beaten up by a teary Buffy ranting about...

‘I loved you. I was going to save you.’

...Stuff, Faith just couldn’t do it, or didn’t want to do it.   
She was stubborn that way. So she would do something useful, try to help or uncover whatever Walsh had been trying to hide, find out what her goals had been.

And then Faith would run.

Faith paused and pulled out the much-creased map from her back pocket. It showed a network of conduits that she’d used to escape the first time, avoiding larger vents with their motion sensors, and sticking to the ones she could squeeze through.  
That would lead her back to the research area, which is where she wanted to be. Anything that hadn’t been on the tour, the places where they kept the demons, the creepy hi-tech lab places, all that shit, that’s where she needed to poke around.

Faith had mixed feelings about whether Buffy would decide to show. She really didn’t want to see her again, but she wanted to show her that she hadn’t done anything wrong. Not this time. It was Buffy who was in the wrong, setting her up and locking her away or whatever she’d decided to do.

Of course it had dawned on Faith since the encounter in the woods that maybe Buffy’s boyfriend, Riley, had done something without Buffy knowing about it. Maybe Buffy had told him all about her and he hadn’t liked any of it.  
Hell, the guy didn’t exactly seem stable, gunning away at her like that. Maybe he’d been like that before, in the mansion? Maybe he’d followed Buffy when she was trying to make nice and had shot her down…

Whatever. 

Coulda, woulda, shoulda. No use crying about it now.

Get in, find the answers, and possibly the cast iron proof that she hadn’t killed Walsh, then get out and get gone.

With one last look at the map Faith entered the Initiative.

 

*~~*

Xander straightened out his uniform for possibly the fifth or sixth time as he walked through Lowell house. It still fit him pretty well; maybe he actually could pass for one of these Initiative soldier boys. With minimal sucking in of his gut and everything.

He glanced around nervously and murmured to Buffy. “Things seem quiet.” Part of his mind insisted on framing it as ‘eerily deserted.’

Buffy was wearing glasses and had her hair done up like every unrealistically gorgeous female scientist in every sci-fi movie Xander had ever seen. She even had a lab coat folded under one arm so she could complete the look when needed.

Finishing another scan of the room as they walked, she glanced at Xander, seemingly confident. “Usually is this time of–” 

She flinched as a burly frat boy/commando came out of nowhere and brushed right past them. Mercifully, they went unnoticed; the guy was in a hurry to elsewhere. 

Xander followed as Buffy cautiously headed down a side corridor, peeking about a bit before she stopped to fiddle with a light switch and stand in front of the mirror.

Xander glanced warily about before stepping next to Buffy. “Maybe you should check the look later.”

Buffy wore her annoyed face and she none-too-gently pushed him back against the wall.

“Ow.” Where had that come from? “What did you do that for?” He tried not to sound too aggrieved.

Buffy cast an apologetic glace towards him before facing the mirror again. “Sorry. I’m the only one who can pass the retinal scan.”

Did she just say..? “The... Ew! I don’t wanna see that!”

Buffy gave him one of her patented ‘patient’ looks. “Retinal scan, Xander.” She took a deep breath and turned back to the mirror. 

Xander saw a thin shimmer of green light at the top of the mirror move steadily downwards.

Buffy tensed. “Well, we’ll know in a few seconds if my clearance is still good.” The green light swept over her.

Xander felt himself tense up as well. “Or if we’re about to die at the hands of fifty grief-filled military goons...”

Buffy gave a half-smile his way. “You wanted to come along.”

Xander heard a computerised voice mention something about a verified scan and then the mirror slid to one side and a door opened into a small, white, brightly lit room. Very sci-fi. Very cool.

Buffy stepped inside and Xander followed. “And to think, the last time I infiltrated a frat house the most interesting thing that happened is that I got dressed up like...” He trailed off as he remembered he would never share that story with anyone, ever. Man, his mouth ran on when he was nervous.

He coughed as the door closed. “So, what happens now, do we get teleported someplace or–”

“It’s just an elevator Xander.” Buffy replied patiently.   
At least she sounded less nervous; in theory the hard part was now done. Unless they got down there and the security staff went all pod people on them, pointing and screaming.

Yeesh.

After the briefly weird sensation of moving without seeing any other point of reference move, they came to a stop. Xander felt himself go rigid as the doors slid open and he saw...

A secret base. 

An actual underground hidden lair of utter awesomeness. In tandem he and Buffy both stepped out of the elevator onto a raised walkway.

Xander saw stairs leading down to the ground level, soldiers and scientists walking about, some sort of sunken level that looked like it was lined with tin foil, plus a couple of those little vehicles that he only associated either with airports and Bond villain bases. “Holy moly.”

Buffy sighed. “I know.”

Xander shook his head in wonderment, almost picturing the lake of piranhas and weather dominator in the next room. “I totally get it now. Can I have sex with Riley too?”

Buffy just grabbed him impatiently by the arm and pulled him over to the stairwell. They made their way down the steps as Xander, fighting all geek-giddiness inside of him, tried to look like just another goon, or possibly a flunky. 

He adjusted the fake gun at his hip even as he rounded the top of the stairs and tensed up when saw two other goons...soldiers, deep in conversation and walking up the stairs towards them. 

Thinking quickly he turned and grabbed Buffy hissing. “Quick. Pretend to make out with me.” Man, he’d had dreams like this...

Buffy pushed a hand at his chest and shoved him away in alarm. “What? What are you talking about?”

Xander scratched the back of his neck as he pretended to be absorbed by...something. “Well I...ah. You know, uh, in the movies the guy and the girl have to h-hide.”

Buffy looked down at her prop clipboard and eyed him warily. “Please. Could you possibly draw more attention to us?” She touched her hair self-consciously as the two men passed them on the stairs.

Xander tried to hide the flush of embarrassment and blew out his cheeks when the men didn’t spare them a second glance.   
He and Buffy exchanged looks and then continued on down the stairs. Buffy shook her head. “This is the Initiative Xander. Military guys and scientists do not make out with each other.”

Xander tried to defend himself. “Well, that’s because they’re the bad guys Buff. They represent everything that I stand against. You ever think about that.”

“Just...will you stop trying to get us caught?” Buffy said lightly. Xander saw her absently press her hand against her side.

Xander’s forehead creased with concern. “What’s up?”

Buffy glanced at him and dropped her hand. “Nothing. Just still feeling that fight with Faith is all.”

Xander looked around to make sure no groups of official looking were walking near them. “So what if we run into her here?”

Buffy subtly patted her pocket. “Then I have a little something to introduce to her. See how she likes getting zapped.”

Then they were both across the floor of the complex and approaching one of the laboratory doors. Buffy paused to fish out her key card, then scanned it and opened the door. She turned to Xander. “I’m positive that’s as far as my security clearance is going to get us. From now on we’re gonna have to feel our way. Got it?”

Xander met her gaze nervously. “Got it.” ‘We’re doomed.’

*~~*

Buffy made her down one of the labyrinthine corridors of the Initiative when she heard a familiar voice and stopped. It was Dr. Angleman, Walsh’s number two and definitely somebody who would have the answers she needed.  
Buffy quickly gestured to Xander to back up and they both managed to take cover round the corner when Angleman appeared at the far end, busily talking to one of his staff.

Angleman sounded anxious. “...the longer they go without their meds –” 

“Everyone’s off their schedules because of the Professor’s death.”

“It’s dangerous. I don’t want to think about the damage our guys could do under the stress of withdrawal, especially since they won’t understand what’s happening to them. These guys don’t know they’ve being getting meds through their food. We have to find them all, stat.”

“We’ve located most of them, but over a dozen are still out on patrol – ”

Angleman’s tone was curt. “Bring them in. And get me Finn. Find him. He’s the one I care about. He’s too important to the work to lose now.”

Angleman dismissed the other man and walked down a side corridor, lost in thought. Buffy followed him at a discreet distance.

Xander kept pace with her. “That’s gotta be why Riley was acting all twitchy. The withdrawals?”

Buffy narrowed her eyes. “Without telling him. They were using him as a guinea pig for their experiments.”

Xander quipped in agreement. “Yeah, imagine that. The secretive military organisation not being all above board about stuff.”

Angleman reached the end of the corridor and swiped his key card; after it buzzed loudly he opened a nearby door and disappearing inside. Buffy hurried ahead, using her clipboard to stop the door closing completely behind him.   
Tensing for a moment she pushed the door open and entered the room.

And saw Faith.

She had Angleman pressed up against a filing cabinet on the opposite side of the room, a knife held to his throat.  
Buffy heard Xander’s sharp intake of breath; even though it had been a possibility, Buffy hadn’t been fully prepared to run into Faith here. She’d assumed that the other girl had been lying, trying to play her in some way.

Faith looked back over her shoulder, giving Buffy a good look at the bruises she’d caused. She actually smiled slightly at the sight of Buffy. “Hey there, B. Check you out. Scientist Barbie.”

Buffy heard Xander close the door behind them both as she stepped forward, feeling that familiar tension at the sight of Faith. The slayer in her was itching for battle. “Faith. Let him go.”

Faith gave a small shake of her head. “Sorry, but I got here first, which means I get to ask the questions.” She turned back to Angleman, “Now spill, or spill.” She pressed the knife a little harder against his throat.

“What do we do?” Xander wondered.

Angleman looked appealingly at Buffy. “Help me, please. She killed Walsh.”

Buffy took another step forward. “Faith...” She said warningly.

Faith pulled Angleman’s face closer to hers, Buffy couldn’t see her expression, but her voice was cold and threatening. “You know how slayers don’t kill humans? Well, I do. Your one shot of getting out of this with your skin mostly intact is telling the truth. I didn’t kill Walsh, and I’m guessing you know that, so what exactly are you hidin’?”

Buffy took another step closer and kept her voice reasonable. “Faith, we don’t have time for this. He did something to Riley, and I want to know what.”

Angleman glared in Faith’s face. “She’s right, you don’t have time. Somebody’s coming. I’m sure they’ve already seen all of you on the security monitors –”

From the far right of the room, Riley appeared at another entrance. His voice rang out, as cold as it had been before. “Monitors are non-functional at this time, Sir.” He looked between Faith and Buffy, his dark-rimmed eyes flatly suspicious. “Went down about ten minutes ago.”

Faith smiled widely at Angleman and then at Buffy. “Nice goin’, B.”

Buffy frowned in puzzlement as she took off her glasses and looked round at Xander. “What? I didn’t do that?”

Xander held up a hand to interrupt her. “Then at least one thing is going right then, Buff. Because this, right here, is all becoming the text-book definition of a cluster f–”

Angleman spoke up, his voice commanding. “Finn, take this woman to the stockade, immediately!”

Faith cast a challenging look at the twitching Riley. “I’d like to see him try. I guarantee that you won’t though.” She said the last part through gritted teeth as she tightened her grip on Angleman.

Buffy took another step forward, putting herself between Riley and Faith just in case one of them tried something. She reached a hand in her lab coat towards the taser she’s stashed there.   
Buffy looked searchingly at Riley, trying to reach him. “Riley, don’t do anything, okay? He can still tell us what we need to know.”

Riley didn’t respond, his eyes flicked between Faith, Angleman and then Buffy. Buffy wasn’t even sure that he’d exactly heard her, but he stayed put.

Angleman seemed to sag as he realised his precarious situation. Faith relaxed the knife on his throat and seemed to decide to change tack. “Maggie wanted Buffy dead, right? We can all agree on that.”

Angleman’s eyes flicked to Buffy. “Yes. But understand that the Initiative has no interest in eliminating the slayer. It was her own vendetta –”

“Then why did she pay me to go and bring Buffy back in”, Faith asked, perplexed. “Why the change of heart, huh? Bear in mind that I’m a high school dropout, use small words.”

“She wanted what?” Buffy blinked in confusion at the new revelation before looking at Faith in hard realisation. “Wait, she paid you? So now you’re not even a right hand of evil, you’re just some mercenary?” 

Faith half-turned to face her; she still had one arm on Angleman’s chest, her knife pressed flat against it, holding him in place. “Kinda missing the point there B. I wouldn’t kill her if she was paying me would I?”

Buffy nodded in rigid agreement, even as her hand closed around the taser in her lab coat. “Answer her.” She said to Angleman.

“I-I don’t – ” A tilt of Faith’s head stopped his lie cold, “I-It was the project.”

Buffy felt a tiny rush of excitement at the thought finally of getting some answers. “The project? 314?”

Angleman sighed in defeat. “I-It killed Maggie, and then escaped.”

314 was a thing? A killing thing that had... Faith hadn’t done any of the things that Buffy had spent the last few hours convincing herself she had: killing Walsh, killing random people, maybe even trying to kill her mom.

Riley closed on them all, growing more agitated. “That’s enough. You’re making her sound like some sort of psychopath. She wasn’t like that. She was a brilliant woman.”

Angleman raised a defensive hand. “She was. It’s not –”

But Riley wasn’t finished. “All she was trying to do was help people. And this is the way you want people to remember her?”

Buffy took a step closer to Riley and touched his arm. “Riley, I heard Angleman. He said that she was feeding you drugs –”

“No! That’s not... You don’t...” Riley’s gaze wavered, like he was confused.

Faith shook her head in disgust at Riley. “Wake up, chump. Walsh was a stone cold bitch, believe me I know the type. Get in the way and her grand plan and you’re just so much meat.”

Riley exploded at the dark haired girl. “Shut up! You don’t know!” One of his hands hesitantly went to his gun but he seemed to stop himself, trying to regain some control.

Buffy put a hand on Riley’s shoulder to stop him even as she snapped a look at Faith. “Faith, enough already.”

But Faith had already turned her attention back to Angleman. “Okay, so now I wanna know why Walsh wanted B alive? What the hell was this 314 project? What was in that room?”

Something slammed into the ground behind them all. Buffy twisted away from Riley to see Xander backing up from the horribly mutilated body of an Initiative soldier that had been dropped from above.

Buffy tilted her head upwards to the catwalks that surrounded the top of the room. 

Standing on the far left was a man. Or at least something in humanoid form. Arms by its sides, it stared down at them all almost impassively. 

Then it spoke, its dark voice echoing. “Me.”

*~~*  
Yeah, in hindsight, Faith probably should’ve just run.   
She took one look at the huge, freaky stitched-together looking guy who was pacing back and forth above them and figured that she would’ve been better off leaving town.

She had found Angleman, gotten some answers, run into Buffy – who, sidenote, was back to being in full-on bitch mode, (just like last year) – and now she got to meet whatever Walsh had being using this whole Initiative-thing to build.

And it was huge. Kakistos-huge by the looks of it.

And it was busy yammering on, talking English in that precise and deliberate way that Faith imagined that European tourists spoke like. Only, y’know, more evil.

“I’ve been thinking, about the world. I wanted to see it. Learn it. Experience it in all its wonder. So I did what every child did. I explored. I experienced. I killed and I felt...good. Pure. But it didn’t tell me about the world; it just left me with more questions. Why I feel. What I am.”

Lightning quick, the thing dropped off the catwalk and landed in front of them all. Faith took a wary step back, and saw Xander back up even further. Buffy and Riley both seemed glued in place, but somehow Angleman had gotten well away from Faith.  
It didn’t matter; there were bigger things on her mind right now.

“So I have returned home”, the creature finished, as it looked them all over.

The guy – Faith was gonna go with ‘guy’ because of how much he talked, demons were never this chatty – was some kind of surgical nightmare. 

Stitched up his front with big, metal staples, he had steel plates fixed to his arm, leg and chest. Some kind of metal plate covered a lot of his head, and like a Cyborg, he had wires and stuff coming out in places. He was multi-coloured all over; greenish and brownish and flesh coloured, and he was wearing military fatigue pants, so ‘guy’ fit him best.

Didn’t move like a demon either, demons always lumbered along, like animals. This thing moved like a man, a soldier even, smoothly and with surprising agility for something so large. Faith even saw it analyse the room in one sweep, glancing at and dismissing Xander, ignoring Angleman, focusing most of its attention on Riley and Buffy.

It continued, placing one hand up to the side of its head as it bowed it slightly: there was a whirring noise and then he seemed to straighten up again. “I am kinematically redundant, bio-mechanical demonoid. Designed by Maggie Walsh. She called me Adam and I called her Mother.”

‘So the guy goes and kills her? Man, and I thought I had a mad-on for my mom.’

In a slightly quavering voice, Angleman spoke up from the safety of his corner. “Adam, Maggie would want you to stand down now.”

Adam regarded Angleman for the first time. “Yes. But I seem to have a design flaw.”

Faith was so glad that this thing killed Maggie. Poetic justice. Or maybe not: horrible, mangling justice sounded a lot more fitting.

Adam, if that was the dude’s name, kept right on talking. “In addition to organic material, I’m equipped with GP2D11 infrared detectors, a harmonic decelerator plus DC servo...”

Faith saw that Buffy was staring at Adam’s arm, green coloured and thickly muscular. “She pieced you together from parts of other demons”, she murmured in understanding.

“And man. And machine.” Adam looked at her. “Which tells me what I am, but not who I am...” He continued walking back and forth. It was unworried that it was in the same room as two slayers. Maybe he didn’t know...or maybe he didn’t care.  
“Mother wrote things down. Hard data, but also her feelings. That’s how I learned that I have a job here... and that she loved me.”

That seemed to be it for Riley. He took a step forward and looked over Adam in disgust. “She wasn’t your mother – and she didn’t love you.”

“Don’t think that’s the point”, Faith said up warily; if Riley was gonna provoke this thing she wanted to get into position first. Get on this thing’s right hand side, the side with the human face.

But Riley continued on. “She made you because she was a scientist.”

‘Guess that’s one word for her.’

Xander winced in Riley’s direction. “Riley...”

Adam looked at Riley more closely; he put a hand up to the side of his face. There was a whirling sound again, like a computer powering up. “Riley Finn. Oh, Mother created you too.”

“Maggie’s not my mother.” He looked at Buffy, almost like he was trying to reassure her, “I have a mother. A real –”

Adam interrupted him. “A birth mother, yes. But after you met Maggie, she was the one who shaped your basic operating systems. She taught you how to think, how to feel. She fed you chemicals to make you stronger, your mind and your body...” He looked at Riley more intently, Faith thought that maybe it was smiling, “She said that you and I were her favourite children, her art. That makes us brothers... family.”

Faith got the feeling that this intimate, crazy talk was gonna blow up real soon, so she backed up and circled to the left, ignoring Angleman’s questioning look. Buffy was busily looking at Riley with concern, maybe realising that this guy was about as screwed up as her last boyfriend was. The girl sure could pick ‘em.

Riley moved forward again, more menacingly this time. “No. I’m not like you.”

Adam tilted his head; he was watching only Riley now. “No, not exactly. But we are the way. The way forward. We are the beginning and end of all things. Alpha and Omega, a paradox. You don’t see it now, but you will.”

Riley was about ready to snap, even Buffy could see that now. Riley blinked furiously, jaw clenched. “No, I won’t. I’ll kill you first.”

Adam’s voice was dismissive. “You won’t. You haven’t been programmed to.”

Riley swallowed convulsively; sweat glistening on his desperate face. “I can not be programmed. I’m a man.”

But Adam pressed on. “I know it all now, brother. The plan she had for us. What happens. How it ends, in all its glory.”

Riley shook his head, disbelieving. “No...”

Faith could now see that Adam’s eye, the human one, was as clear and devoid of sanity as any she’d ever seen. He smiled at Riley, his voice full of menacing promise. “Do you want to hear?”

“No!” Riley went for his gun, drawing and aiming in one smooth motion but Adam was much faster. He caught the arm as it was raised; knocking it down and to one side so hard that Riley dropped the gun to the floor with a clatter.

Buffy rushed Adam from the side, but she ran straight into a powerful backhand strike that knocked her to the ground with a cry of pain.

Riley, his face twisted in fury, slammed Adam full in the face with a mean haymaker that barely moved his head. Adam responded in kind by upper-cutting Riley so hard that he went flying through the air and landed hard, crashing to the ground about twelve feet away.

It was Faith’s turn. She came at Adam from the other side, planning to jump up, then grab and drill the knife into his good right eye, but Xander decided at that moment to rush in too.   
Faith guessed that maybe he’d forgotten she was there, or that he’d thought she wasn’t going to jump in to fight the uber-cyber demon thing so he might as well have a pop.

She saw Adam spot his dash a mile away and quickly bring back a fist that would pile-drive Xander’s chest and probably kill him. Faith quickly shifted her position, grabbed Xander by his shoulders and threw him backwards into the wall. His head thudded hard as he slid to the ground. Not pretty but better than the alternative.

Faith then twisted into a roundhouse that struck Adam high in the waist, hitting solid muscle there and not really doing anything. Adam shot out a powerful right jab that Faith managed (barely) to block, and even then the power of the blow didn’t tally with the word ‘jab’; it was way too strong.  
Instead of using the knife in her right that she’d used to block, she threw a hard left under his outstretched arm into his place where his kidneys should be. It thudded into the hard meat there. For her trouble Faith got a swift and powerful elbow directly to the solar plexus, exploding the breath from her lungs and sending tumbling backwards to the ground.

By then, Buffy had recovered and came at Adam swinging, kicking him high and hard in the chest (Buffy had always been better with those high kicks), but Adam didn’t respond except to slam her face with a left jab. Buffy stood her ground against the towering figure and punched him hard in the gut. Adam brought his arm up high and then down in a blur, his deformed face a mask of fury, and chopped the flat of his hand against her shoulder. Buffy cried out and dropped like a stone.

Faith snarled with rage and rushed at him in anger. She switched the knife to her left hand and slammed a powerful right cross directly at his chin as he turned. She saw Adam take a momentary step back at the impact, maybe just in surprise, but it was enough. She struck him again, lower this time, her fist punching where those freaky stitches held his chests together and then, pivoting, she swung her left arm at his jugular. 

Adam caught her wrist when the blade was only an inch from his thick neck, and twisted her arm so she dropped the knife, all in one smooth motion.

He looked at her, at her stretched arm, calculating. And Faith knew what he was going to do before he even did it, but she couldn’t stop him.

Adam twisted her arm down and around and at the same time slammed his other hand hard against the back of her shoulder. The old injury, her shoulder, flared in red agony as the joint popped loose. Faith gave a strangled cry of pain even as Adam slammed a knee up into her gut so hard that she was lifted off her feet, and then he tossed her through the air like she was garbage.

“No!” Faith heard Buffy shout out in alarm, her voice muffled in Faith’s ears by the shredding agony of her arm.

Faith came down hard on her bad shoulder and slid across the floor to where Xander was holding his head, recovering. She tried to draw a breath but the pain in her shoulder was awful, much worse than before, and the iron band of pain across her chest making it hard to breath. 

She managed to roll on to her back just in time to see Adam kill Angleman, skewering him with some sort of spike that jutted from his forearm. Faith tried and failed to sit up when she saw Adam do the same to Riley, impaling him through his side and sending him crashing to the ground.

Buffy lasted only a little longer than that. She kicked Adam high in the back with a fly kick, only to be caught with a solid backhand that threw her against the wall so hard that she bounced to the ground just as fast. Faith felt her heart seize up at the brutal sight of Buffy being crushed so effortlessly that she momentarily forgot about her own pain.   
But then Faith saw Buffy sit up, holding her head as she frantically tried to stand up and continue fighting. Faith felt her red-rimmed dizziness return as she watched Buffy barely manage to roll onto her knees between Adam and a badly injured Riley.

Adam stood above all of them, victorious. 

“Thank you”, he said. He maybe sounded a little breathless, if Faith could call that a little victory. “This has been... very interesting.”  
He walked leisurely past them all. Faith could hear somebody hammering against the door to the room, but she knew he could simply get out through the ceiling; it’s how she’d gotten in.

She let her head drop to the floor; the red rim of pain across her vision was getting stronger. She was done, whatever they were gonna do to her, she was in no condition to fight; between this and her fight with Buffy earlier, she was through. She saw the red darken and sweep over her eyes, even as she heard the door to the room give way to gunshots.

*~~*

Buffy cleared her head from the last blow long enough to see Riley, slack with pain, lying prone against the wall. She crawled over to him and saw that he was (at least) still conscious, hurt but alive.

Buffy cupped the side of his head and looked into his eyes. “Riley? Are you okay?” 

Riley winced in pain, his hand holding his bloody side, he didn’t respond.

The door to the room burst inwards and the commandos entered, but Adam wasn’t anywhere to be seen. It was the second time today that Buffy had lost a fight and the victor had run off, she guessed she was lucky that way.

The victor... She’d heard Faith cry out in pain during the fight; saw what that creature had done to her. Buffy looked over at Xander who looked unhurt as he was hovering over Faith, who now seemed out of it.

“You’ve got a demon in here.” Xander winced as he gestured upwards, “Went out through that vent.”

Forrest ignored him; he stared at Angleman’s body and then at Faith. “Right. And she just happened to be in the neighbourhood.”

Graham looked at Xander as he knelt over Faith’s body.

Buffy shook her head, ignoring the flair of pain in her neck. “She didn’t do it. Something messed her up, it looked sort of half-man –”

Forrest scoffed. “You expect us to believe that.”

With difficulty Riley managed to speak up. “It’s true, I saw it. It killed Angleman.” He gave Forrest a firm nod, “Go. Now.”

Three soldiers scrambled up the ladder to give chase. Forrest looked questioningly back at Graham who frowned down at the unconscious slayer. “Something did a number on her.”

Frustrated, Forrest went over to Riley and knelt at his side, his face filled with anger and concern.

Buffy looked at Riley too; he seemed weak. “He needs a hospital.”

Forrest examined Riley’s wound and nodded. “We’ll take it from here.”

Buffy pressed her lips together in worry. “I want to go with him, see that he’s okay.”

“It’s a military hospital”, Forrest said curtly. “You need to look to your own, and we’ll look to ours.”

Buffy shook her head. “But –”

Forrest snarled angrily. “Back off. Or haven’t you done enough?”

Buffy saw two marines’ level rifles at her steadily. Xander slowly came round the side of them, eyes wide and anxious. He held out his hand, “Buffy? We have to go.”

Buffy stood up and watched as Graham and Forrest helped Riley to his feet. Forrest nodded coldly in Buffy’s direction. “Escort them out.”

Graham cast a sympathetic glance back. “Riley’ll be fine. You should see to Faith, she’s hurt pretty bad.”

And then all Buffy could only watch as they carried Riley off, even as he weakly muttered her name, and then get herself marched to the elevators with Xander. When she stepped in, two burly soldiers casually dumped Faith’s limp form in after them.

“Take it from here”, one muttered as the doors slid shut on them.

Xander looked at the door, then down at Faith, then at Buffy. “Well that was terrible. What happens now?”

Buffy stared down at Faith. She thought about the badly injured, dark haired woman, about the Watcher’s Council, about the Initiative and where they were taking Riley off to, wounded and unwilling. 

She sighed. Nothing was ever easy. “I...I don’t know.”


	12. Picking Up The Pieces: Part 1 (Fresh Wounds, Open Graves)

Picking Up The Pieces: Part 1 (Fresh Wounds, Open Graves)

 

It took a long time to make the trip across town to Giles’ place; Faith was semi-conscious and staggering for most of the way, meaning that both Buffy and Xander had to help keep her steady. Faith’s dislocated shoulder was bad, too bad to be popped back into place with a simple grunt and push like last time. Even so, Buffy was more than a little wary when Xander broke off to call his place on a nearby payphone. She watched Faith carefully as Xander told Giles the basics. He explained some of what went down at the Initiative but said he’d give the Watcher the full picture when he got back over to his place, found his manacles and had them at the ready for when they arrived.

‘Probably an interesting conversation’, Buffy thought absently as she watched from a few yards away.

Next to her Faith was still hunched over, leaning back against a low wall and cradling her shoulder. To any passerby, Faith just looked like a college student, one who looked a little the worse for drinking. Afternoon drinking, but whatever.

Luckily Faith was also in no mood to give Buffy anything more than the occasional dirty look, for which Buffy was grateful. The way her mind was whirling and her body was aching, she barely in any shape for another squaring off with the other slayer.

Walsh’s incredibly dangerous project was out on the loose somewhere, Riley had been hauled off to some dark, secret medical place, and Buffy was standing next to the girl who hours earlier, had held her Mom hostage and tried to bring Buffy into Initiative custody.

No wonder Buffy was having trouble absorbing all this new information: she was close to spacing, big time.

Xander appeared next to her, his face wearing his patented frowning puppy-dog expression. “Giles is on his way over now. He sounded freaked. British-freaked, but still, I had to repeat a couple of things.”

Buffy pulled her hair out of its uncomfortably tight bun and ran her fingers through it. “I know its not ideal Xander, but there’s nowhere else. We need somewhere to keep Faith that’s minimum safe distance and discreet. Giles’ is the best place I can think of, and thanks to his Spike experience, he’s used to having a houseguest.” Her attempted jokey tone fell flat and she looked at her friend, “You get that, right?” she asked softly.

Xander looked at her, and then glanced warily at Faith. “...I guess.”

Buffy tried to sound a bit more confident. “Then let’s go.”

They made the rest of the long way there in tense silence, with Buffy half-supporting Faith as she walked, her breathing laboured by pain. As late afternoon tipped into early evening, Buffy found herself occasionally murmuring, “Almost there”, out of automatic concern for Faith, earning a few strange looks from Xander as a reward.

Giles opened the door as they approached his apartment and ushered them inside. “Thank goodness I have habitually indifferent neighbours. Now tell me what happened?”

Buffy led Faith over to the couch and gently helped her down. She stiffly ignored the butterflies in her stomach that resulted from being so close to the other girl for so long. Bodies pressed up against each other, the occasional hint of scent from hair or skin. It was all too confusing.

Xander regarded Giles seriously. “What happened was the monkey-poop hit the spinning blades in a big way. We all got, what would be the word, demolished by some patchwork freak of a science project.”

Giles shook his head impatiently and looked over at Buffy. “Tell me what happened?”

She craned her head back. “Pretty much what Xander just said. 314? The secret project? It turns out Walsh’s brainchild is a seven foot super-demon-robot-corpse-thing that fights like the Terminator. It came back to the Initiative to download some files and stopped by to speechify at us. Then it killed a bunch of people. It was what killed Walsh. And Angleman too.”

Giles now seemed to be following what she was saying. “And Faith? What is she doing here?”

Xander nodded in exaggerated thoughtfulness. “Good question.”

Buffy shook her head. “The Initiative didn’t want her anymore. She’s badly hurt, courtesy of Adam.”

Giles raised an eyebrow. “Adam would be?”

Buffy shrugged a little. “The cyber-demon thing. That’s what Maggie called it.”

“So, it seems like Maggie Walsh wasn’t aware of dramatic irony then”, Giles replied dryly.

Faith finally spoke up through gritted teeth, “...B, you need to grab hold of my arm.”

Buffy’s brow creased. “What? Why?”

Faith looked at Buffy sideways. “You need to grab my arm, pull it towards you, then jam your knee under my armpit and pull up and away.”

Buffy’s fingers drifted down over Faith’s shoulder, trying to discern how bad the injury was. “Faith, that’s maybe not the best idea okay, you need–”

Faith cut her off savagely. “I need somebody to grow a pair and do it already. One firm tug’ll do it.” Faith gave Buffy a hard stare that also had the shadow of an appeal in it, “This thing hurts like a mother...”

Buffy clenched her jaw in frustration. “Fine. Just... don’t try anything or I’ll make you wish you’d stayed in that coma.”

Gently but firmly, Buffy grabbed hold of Faith’s left arm and pulled it towards her, securely clamping it against her chest with both hands. Faith let out a strained grunt and rolled her head like she was in pain but otherwise stayed still, her head turned away from Buffy. Sitting sideways on to Faith, Buffy raised one leg and tightly wedged her knee against Faith’s side, high up on her ribcage. Then Buffy braced herself, tensed her leg muscle and slowly leaned back. She heard Faith’s breath catch in her throat and winced in sympathetic response. Then came the quiet sound of bone grating and shifting, and then finally a small clicking-pop as something moved and Faith cried out in a mix of pain and relief.

The dark haired girl slumped forward and leaned her forehead against Giles’ coffee table, her breathing heavy and ragged. Buffy automatically went to put a hand on Faith’s heaving back, to comfort her, an instinctive show of tenderness. But then she stopped herself, checking her fingers as they hovered between Faith’s shoulder blades, before pulling her arm back. Instead Buffy’s hand went cautiously to her back pocket and grabbed hold of the taser, debating whether to use it now or wait for Faith to make a try for her.

 

“...Thanks”, Faith sighed, and then her eyes fluttered shut as she passed out, slipping sideways off the couch and sprawling on the floor space between it and the table.

Buffy turned to Giles. “Did you get the chains?” Giles gave a curt nod. “Good. Xander help me get Faith into the bathtub so Giles can secure her.”

Xander moved closer then hesitated as he looked down at Faith.

“Now! We have to do it before she wakes up.” Buffy grunted as she hauled Faith’s dead weight up and over to the bathroom.

She couldn’t wait for this day to be over. Then she’d just have tomorrow’s problems to deal with.

 

*~~*

As night fell upon Sunnydale, the dead soldiers quietly set to work.

With drone-like efficiently the men split up; two of them moved through Shady Hills cemetery and broke into one of the more spacious crypts they found there. The rest headed unerringly for the nearby hardware store. They went in through the locked front door, which they quietly disabled, and took all the shovels, hammers and axes they found on display. In the back, they found a few pickaxes as well as some more heavy-duty tools used in construction, which they also took.

They returned to the cemetery in time to witness their master emerge from the nearby woods. Kurenos had left a trail of decay behind him as he moved through the undergrowth, everything near him, from trees to blades of grass to worms crawling in the earth, shrivelled and died in his presence.

He didn’t need to simply touch anymore, he was growing stronger.

As he disappeared into the crypt that would become his new home, he silently directed his followers to their new tasks. Two men followed him inside with their acquired pickaxes and, at his command, started working the ground in one dank corner, their tools quickly gouging deep furrows into the old stone.  
They would create a hole, an access point to the caves and tunnels that lay beneath. That would be a place to hide from prying eyes when the day came upon them again.

Outside the rest of the dead men took up their shovels, picked graves, and started digging. They moved swiftly and were tireless in their work. They dug faster than any normal man would, and came upon their prizes much quicker.

Dead bodies.

Some of the remains were mouldering, some were fresh. All were removed from their resting place in the ground and taken inside the crypt.

Anyone outside the cemetery wouldn’t have heard much noise, for the men worked in complete silence. There was no talking or breathing, no sounds of exertion, just the muted thud of earth being shifted about and the occasional sharp crack as the uncovered coffins were broken into.

Nor would anybody have seen anything. The night itself was especially black, the moon and stars hidden behind brooding clouds. And the men needed no light to see by, what they desired they simply sensed, deep in the earth.

The only illumination that could occasionally be seen was a muted flickering from one of the crypts, as if a flaming torch was being uncovered and then hidden again as it flared up.

A torch with a blue flame.

 

*~~*

 

The next day Willow and Buffy made their way to Giles’ following afternoon classes. He had called a general Scoobie meeting, which essentially meant debating over Faith, Adam and the Initiative all rolled up in one dangerous nightmare-package.  
If it had been an actual nightmare, Buffy would’ve been cool with it, given the lack of sleep she’d gotten last night. But this morning has relentlessly arrived and reality had set in. Hard choices had to be made and Buffy was at a loss about what to do.

She thought about Faith, chained up at Giles’ place, her fate in Buffy’s hands, maybe waiting for an opportunity to break free and escape, or do something else, something worse.

Buffy wasn’t sure what to think about Faith anymore. In the space of just over two days Faith had seemed to swing back and forth between dangerous enemy and possible ally. Buffy had seen heartfelt guilt and sorrow in the other girl, but also that familiar, intense anger and hate. She didn’t know what side of Faith she would see when she arrived today.

And then there was Riley. Over the past couple of days she’d seen another side of him too, also dangerous and unstable and also just as vulnerable. And now he was gone.

How was this in any way fair? Two people she cared about, two people who she had confused, intimate feelings for, and both of them were, in their own way, lost to her. At the same time.

Buffy’s life sucked. More than usual.

Willow tried to fill the awkward silence as they walked along the street leading to Giles’. “Are you okay, Buffy? You look kind of tired.”

Buffy sighed wearily and adjusted her shoulder bag. “It kinda goes with the whole package of actually being tired, Will. Didn’t get any sleep at all last night. Only so many hours in the day to worry about stuff.”

Willow eyed her compassionately. “Any word about Riley?”

All in all, Buffy’s worries had been about fifty per cent Riley and fifty per cent Faith. She didn’t know if that made her sensible, or conflicted, or just a horrible girlfriend. But she obviously couldn’t tell Willow about the other stuff. “Nothing. Maybe it’s too soon. The Initiative has probably got him locked up in a medical ward... And I can’t get near him. Not until I come up with a better plan than just storming in and getting us all shot.”

Willow gave a sympathetic smile. “Yeah, you might wanna work the kinks out of that one.”

Buffy shook her head. “I mean, I’m worried about him. He was getting really unstable at the end there.” Buffy wondered how much those drugs had affected Riley’s behaviour. What he’d done, and what he’d said to Buffy the other day – how much of it had been Riley’s actual thoughts, brought to the surface, and how much of it just sickness? “He needs help, and I’m shut out.”

Willow tried to reassure her. “You’ll find a way. It’s just gonna take a little time.”

Buffy hugged herself as that familiar sense of being overwhelmed threatened to engulf her, the one that had plagued her most of last night. “Time that I don’t have. It’s not like I can spend all my energy going after the Initiative now. Not while Faith is holed up at Giles’, she needs to be... handled somehow. And then there’s Adam out on the loose somewhere.”

Willow made an unhappy worried face as they walked down the steps into Giles’ courtyard. “He’s really that big a threat?”

Buffy remembered the other day. How tired she’d been. How powerful and ferocious Adam had seemed. And how easily he’d beaten her, not to mention what he’d done to Faith and Riley, hurting them both so badly, and how she’d felt when she’d heard them both cry out in pain...

She stood next to one of the benches outside Giles place and before sitting down, shaken at the thought. “I could barely fight him. I was like Maggie designed him to be the ultimate warrior. He easily took on Faith and me. He’s smart, and fast... He gave those commando guys the slip no problem.”

Willow sat with her, looking concerned. “There’s got to be a flaw...”

Buffy smiled sadly. “I think the part where he’s pure evil and kills randomly was an oversight...”

“You do have you hands full with all that pure evil lately.”

Buffy pouted and held up her hands. “I need bigger hands. Like catchers mitts with fingers like bananas.” She let her head fall forward into her palms and pressed her fingers against her temples, “I shouldn’t have let them take Riley. We should’ve all gotten out of there together. He needs somebody with him he can trust, who he can count on...”

Willow put a slender hand on Buffy’s shoulder. “I’m sure he’s okay.” She didn’t sound sure at all.

Buffy raised her head again and shook it slightly. “There’s no way he can be. Everything he’s believed has been taken away; he’s got nothing to hold on to. To lose all that hope you have in someone, it can be... can make you feel very lonely.”

Willow raised her eyebrows. “Someone?”

Buffy blinked and then sighed again. “Sorry, I meant something. Just tired.” Tired of thinking about Faith, thinking about how she was going to fix this. She looked sideways at Willow, “We should probably get inside, don’t want to keep the others waiting.”

Willow got up with her. “Yep, let’s get this over with.”

They both stood up and quickly headed inside Giles’ place. Buffy braced herself for seeing Faith again; after her shoulder had been fixed Buffy hoped she’d be in a better mood to talk.  
Buffy saw that Xander and Anya had already arrived and were sat on the couch. Giles was leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping from his ‘Kiss the Librarian’ mug.

“Hello Buffy”, Giles greeted her warmly as she entered. He smiled at Willow, “Willow.”

Willow greeted him as she took off her book bag. “How is everything? Nice and quiet I hope.”

Giles nodded as he put his tea to one side. “Last night was calm enough. I gave Faith a few blankets so she could make herself more comfortable. Other than that she hasn’t made any sounds.”

“I’m betting your glad that you bought the grade ‘A’ manacles, huh, Giles,” Xander joked lightly, “The ones that are recommended by four out of five... uh, well, y’know, I can’t think a profession that’s not evil or pervy, but one of those.”

Giles sighed in reply. “Yes, well, while I have every confidence that those chains could hold a vampire almost indefinitely, I am less confident about them containing a slayer. Faith is quite a bit stronger than Spike and what’s more, unlike him, she has no desire to be in our custody. We need a more permanent solution.”

Willow was quick with a suggestion. “What about the police? Aren’t they’re looking for her because of, y’know, all the horrible murders and stuff.”

“Judging by the news, the police don’t seem to be actively searching for her anymore, for whatever reason.”

Buffy shook her head unhappily. “I don’t think they could hold for long, Will. They wouldn’t know how to handle a slayer, even if they knew they existed.”

Anya wondered aloud. “Besides, didn’t she escape from super-secret jail last time? Regular jail wouldn’t slow her down at all.”

Xander didn’t wait long to correct his girlfriend. “Ah, you obviously haven’t heard. Faith was let out so she could go and bring Buffy in for one of Walsh’s schemes. And looking at Adam, I’m guessing her schemes are generally of the insane variety.”

Willow looked at Giles. “What about the council then?”

Xander spoke up. “Been there, tried that. Not unlike smothering a forest fire with napalm, as I recall.”

Giles agreed. “Yes, although we, ah, mustn’t forget the men the Council sent are still out there, biding their time. If they were to find Faith here...”

Buffy nodded and finished the spoken thought. “Lots of badness, possibly casualties. Nothing good.”

Giles looked solemn. “Perhaps there’s some sort of rehabilitation we haven’t thought of yet. You said yourself Buffy that Faith was willing to listen to reason.”

“Well, she was before.” Buffy looked over her friends. “Guys, we should also remember that Faith fought against Adam last night, for whatever reason she was trying to help out.”

Xander smirked as he gently touched the back of his head. “Really? ‘Cause I gotta say Buffster, my head remembers otherwise. Faith was pretty eager to dish out damage to anyone.”

Willow nodded seriously. “That sounds like Faith alright. Looks like Walsh set her to default ‘destruction mode’.”

Buffy frowned at that. “She’s not a robot, Will. Walsh manipulated her because she thought that I’d turned her in. Y’know, Walsh? Psychology professor? Probably pretty good with playing the mind games.”

Willow nodded. “You’re right Buffy, Faith isn’t a robot. She made choices, all of them bad ones. She chose to believe the wrong people instead of her friends.”

Buffy shook her head adamantly. “She chose to believe a stranger instead of the girl who tried to kill her and then apparently set her up to get captured. I can’t exactly blame her for that. Can you?”

Buffy saw Willow flinch at her tone and the implied blame that lay underneath. If Willow was reminded that she was partly responsible for starting all this, then that was fine with Buffy.

Xander let an edge of exasperation enter his voice. “I can’t believe you’re defending Faith after she went after your mom like that. Walsh didn’t make her do anything. She told Faith exactly what she wanted to hear, just like the Mayor did.”

Buffy looked crossly at her friend. “We don’t know who was told what. All I’m doing is not jumping to conclusions about stuff. That’s how this whole mess got started in the first place.”

Xander made a sarcastic face. “Oh? Sorry, I thought this whole mess got started when Faith murdered a guy and then tried to blame you for it.”

Buffy scowled at Xander, she felt a rush of anger. “What did you just say?”

Xander was about to reply when Giles interrupted sharply. “That’s enough, all of you.”

After a pause from everybody he sighed heavily, “Obviously a lot has happened over the past few days. Some of it merely troubling, but a lot of it has been deeply disturbing. It is not surprising that we’re all tired and on edge, but we must prioritise the dangers we face. To that end,” Giles looked steadily at Buffy, “Buffy, you’ve spent the most time with Faith since her, ah, reawakening, and you also saw what happened last night. Why don’t you go and talk with her now, try and assess her state of mind.”

Buffy hadn’t exactly been looking forward to talking with Faith, but right now she found that she needed a break from all this other debating. It seemed like Xander and Willow had both jumped off the ‘help Faith train’. She nodded. “Alright.”

Giles nodded in satisfaction. “Afterwards we can discuss Adam and this mystery woman that have both made their presence felt.”

Right, the mystery woman who summoned that demon and has a creepy interest in Faith, with everything else that had happened she’d slipped Buffy’s mind.

With a last glance around at her friends Buffy headed down the hallway to the bathroom where they’d dumped Faith the night before. Hesitantly Buffy stood at the door, trying to make herself more steely and resolved, before unlocking it and stepping inside.

There was the dull jangle of chains as Faith swiftly sat up in the bathtub and watched as Buffy entered and closed the door. She was chained the same way Spike had been, hands and feet manacled together, the links then stretched taut and attached to a secure fixture behind the sink.

The only difference in the situation is that Giles had given a few blankets for Faith to sleep on; consequently she’d looked a little more comfortable than Spike had been, although just as unhappy.

The brunette still had some shadowy bruises around the right side of her face, and her left cheekbone seemed to bulge out slightly.

Inwardly Buffy flinched at the damage she’d done. She’d been so angry at Faith, seeing her mom scared like that, in her own home. That Faith could’ve done that to somebody who had always treated her decently...

Buffy leaned back against the sink and stared at Faith for a moment, calming both her own thoughts trying to gauge the other girl’s mood. “How are you doing?”

Faith smiled through her scowl. “Five-by-five. Shoulder’s all back to normal, ass is kinda numb though. Oh, and,” Faith grimaced as she pulled on the chains, “these are really starting to piss me off.”

Buffy didn’t react to that. “It’s just a precaution. We can’t risk taking any chances”, she said softly.

Faith smile turned bitter. “Yeah? Guess it’s only fair right? I remember the last time you were the one in chains. Didn’t end too well though.”

Buffy nodded. “And a lot has happened since then. But I still want to help you, Faith.”

Faith pulled at her restraints as she leaned forward. “Then help me out of these chains already.”

Buffy ignored the request. “Tell me why you were at the Initiative? Why go back there?”

Faith sighed as she sat back. “Why do you care?” she grouched as she stared into her lap, rubbing gingerly at her wrists.

Buffy thought about it. She kept her voice as steady as she could while she watched Faith’s face for a reaction. “I’m just trying to get the timeline down here. I mean, you go to my house, after Walsh releases you to go bring me in, you take my mom hostage, terrorise her for a while, then after we fight you run off, beat on a few Initiative soldiers –”

Faith’s head snapped up. “Hey, they were gunnin’ for me alright. Somebody out there wanted me shot full o’ holes. Probably your little boy-toy...”

Buffy shook her head. “Riley would never...” Buffy remembered that he’d been shooting at Faith with little hesitation, “More likely that Angleman did it to... maybe cover things up.”

Faith wrinkled her nose, which Buffy found distractingly cute. “Nah, he and Walsh were on the same page about all that science-geek crap, he wouldn’t want me snuffed, even if his pet project escaped.” Faith narrowed her eyes in thought, “Your boyfriend though, acting real twitchy last time I saw him. Looked like he was coming close to losin’ it.”

“Leave Riley out of this. And anyway you’re one to talk”, Buffy snapped defensively. She mentally scolded herself for so easily returning to old habits, but what was with Faith always getting at Buffy’s boyfriends? Oh, right. Jealousy...

Faith smiled as she realised that she’d struck a nerve and shifted in the tub, “You want me to answer anymore of your questions, what I found out when I holed up was in that place, then I’m gonna want food. Plus I need a shower and new duds – these are getting kinda stiff.”

She shrugged her shoulders and gestured to her hands, giving a little wave, “Which means, unless you wanna scrub all my hard to reach places B, you’re gonna hav’ta give me a little freedom, y’know.”

Buffy frowned at that. Uncuffing Faith wasn’t a good idea at all, but there wasn’t any other practical solution. Humans weren’t vampires after all; they needed more taking care of.  
And Buffy couldn’t really imagine herself soaping down a scantily clad, still-manacled Faith...

Buffy flushed at the unwanted, and very vivid, images that suddenly flashed through her head and straightened up. “Uh, fine. I-I’ll...I can get a hold of some of your clothes.”

“Yeah? Try looking in your closet.” Faith said pointedly.

Buffy flinched at her tone. “R-Right... I was keeping them for you, y’know, for when you woke up.”

Faith went back to scowling at her chains. “Whatever.” And Buffy saw Faith’s defensive walls come back up.

Without another word, Buffy left the bathroom, turning the key and locking the door behind her. In the living room, everybody was intently watching the television with their backs to her, the channel tuned into the new as some female reporter was dryly stating some, probably horrific, event.

Buffy rubbed at her forehead tiredly. “Oh no, what is it now? Murder? Monster sighting? Hanson reunion?”

Giles turned to her, his face crinkled in thought smoothed into a comforting smile. “Ah, no Buffy, fortunately nothing so horrific. Just macabre, that’s all. One of the cemeteries was desecrated last night, several bodies have been disturbed... removed.”

Buffy raised her eyebrows. “Grave robbing? How many graves?”

“Twelve so far, that’s why it made the news, over at Shady Hills,” Willow said, looking at Buffy with a concerned expression. “So, what’s the word on Faith?”

Buffy saw Xander turn to cautiously regard her as well. “She’s... willing to cooperate. She says she has info about the Initiative, things she discovered while she was in there. Could be useful.”

Buffy shrugged like it was no big thing, although inside she was more that a little glad. If Faith could work with them, then maybe trust could be built up on all sides. Slowly built.

“She wants me to get some on her things, fresh clothes, and she’s hungry, so maybe Giles could you bring her something?”

“So that’s it? Just like that she’s working with us now.” Willow’s tone was aggrieved.

Buffy took a calming breath. “It’s no different from the arrangement we had with Spike.” She reasoned.

Willow scowled in response. “Apart from Spike having a chip and being unable to actually harm anything, Buffy. Faith can still kill things just fine. Also she likes to kill things, which should be more troubling to you that it seems to be.”

“She isn’t able to hurt anything right now.” Buffy said through gritted teeth. “And if you’ll let me finish I am going to take precautions. Willow, I want you to research into any sort of spell that can stun or disorient Faith if she should get free. Something non-lethal that will help me take her down if I need to.” Buffy stalked over to her shoulder bag and took out the taser that Faith had used on her. “Xander, you take this for protection. It’s powerful enough to hurt a slayer, so it’ll be useful if Faith tries anything.” She walked over and handed it to him, “But only if she tries anything. Nobody goes in that room unless I’m here.”

Buffy looked over at Giles. “Any chance you could dig out the tranquilizer gun we used on Oz?” She didn’t like mentioning Oz in front of Willow and was usually more sensitive but...what the hell.

Giles nodded. “I’ll unpack it from storage.”

“Do that. I’m going to get Faith some clothes and then I’m going to look into this...” she gestured at the TV, “latest mysterious happening. See if a clue walks up and hits me in the face.”

She looked over at Giles, “Is anything springing to mind?”

Giles took off his glasses as he scratched his forehead. “Nothing definite, perhaps our sorcerer friend is concocting some other delightful mischief to occupy Sunnydale–”

Xander snapped his fingers. “Or it’s Adam.”

That was a bit of a leap. Buffy made a face. “Huh? Did I miss something?”

Xander waved his hands. “Y’know, like he’s building himself a buddy or a Frankenstein army or something. Could be?”

Anya raised her eyebrows and smiled broadly. “Or maybe a corpse wife. Depending on if any of the missing bodies are women.”

Willow’s face contorted in disgust. “Ew, what kind of sick freak would... Oh, wait, we went to school with one. Forget I said anything.”

Xander shrugged. “Hey, the guy is part marine. And we all know what soldiers like to do –”

Buffy cringed and waved her hands for him to stop. “Okay, stop talking. I’m glad I missed that.” She shook her head in mild bewilderment, “I’ll look for any indication as to who might be doing this, although I’m actually praying for zombies at this point.”

As Buffy walked towards the door Giles called out. “Buffy, we’ve yet to discuss what I found out about –”

Buffy waved him off wearily; she wanted to get gone for a while. “Later Giles, when I’ve returned with pants... and stuff.” With that she left.

‘One thing at a time, that’s all I ask.’

 

*~~*

 

Catherine Morley murmured the complex litany of words under her breath and felt the weight of the world press around her as she appeared in the warehouse. A small gesture with her hand and a displacement of wind whipped up out of nowhere. She made herself known.

The three men, who had been busying themselves drinking, smoking and playing cards (just like any good off-duty soldier), stopped what they were doing and looked at her, all wary. The one called Collins quickly got up and strode over, doing his best to hide his agitation.  
“Where the hell have you been?” He snarled under his breath, “Gone for all of a day without any sign of you. Us busy with our thumbs wedged up our-“

She didn’t have time to sooth his ego. “Tonight.” She interrupted coldly, her transformed voice crackling with power, “The transport will be travelling through town late in the evening. I know how many guards there will be and where will be best for you to strike.” Now that the Initiative was in chaos, they would be unable to react to an attack on one of their transports. Losing too many men, not to mention their leadership, meant that they were in disarray. And, if the news were anything to go by, the slayers would still be occupied with Kurenos.   
Morley had thought that their Watcher would have been better informed. Sloppy.

Collins wasn’t mollified. “That’s not good enough. Neither me nor my lads like being kept in the dark. Now, we’ve got our orders and we’ve kept up our end, giving you that body and laying low.” He shook his head through a wreath of cigarette smoke, “No more. I want answers.”

Morley’s lips curled into a smile at his temerity. “Such as?”

“Like who in the bloody hell are you, and what do you want with the slayer?”

Morley thought for a moment, before deciding to indulge him. “I am simply old. Old enough to know all the patterns and energies at work in the universe. Old enough to know what the most important force in the universe is. Would you like to know what that is?”

Collins features were fixed with hostility. “I haven’t got time for some bloody cryptic nonsense-. “

“Love. Love is the force that drives everything of worth or of value towards something else. Love of a person, an ideal, a philosophy. I am simply...guiding the slayer towards her true purpose, her love.”

Collins eyed her suspiciously. “Towards the council?” Morley simply inclined her head and acknowledged his assumption. His eyes were calculating. “It’s fifty-fifty whether this slayer is even salvageable. The terrible things she’s done. I’d imagine you’d know all about that.”

Morley’s voice became slyly complimentary. “But I know you are bound by love of duty and will try your upmost for the Council. And Faith...well, Faith’s path has always been about love and how it was denied to her. Being fulfilled is where her destiny lies. Believe in that, if nothing else.”

Collins blew out a last breath of smoke and flicked his cigarette past her dismissively. “It’s never simple with you wizard-y types is it? Fine. If its tonight they we best get organised. I want the number of men and what they’ll be armed with, the entire route through town and any indication of what the Initiative response time might be.”

She gestured to the nearby table where a map of Sunnydale laid spread out. “As you wish.”

 

*~~*

 

Buffy returned to find that everybody but Giles had left. “Where did all the people go?”

Giles gestured towards the door with the tranquilizer gun. “Willow said that she had to get to her, um, Wicca group and Xander and Anya were... getting restless.”

Buffy smiled knowingly as she handled the backpack full of Faith’s things. “They were annoying you weren’t they?”

Giles gave a small sigh of defeat. “I-I simply suggested that Xander might make himself useful by examination the area around the cemetery... and to please, dear god, take Anya with him when he went.” He smiled ruefully at Buffy, “He seemed quite eager to leave.”

Buffy exhaled loudly in resignation. “I’ll bet. Did he at least leave you the taser?”

Giles showed her his other hand, which clasped the taser. “Yes, yes. I’m armed to the proverbial teeth, as it were. Nothing to be concerned about.”

Buffy moved closer and glanced sheepishly at her Watcher. “Are you sure about that? You don’t want to tell me I’m being stupid or irrational or anything? Because lately I’m feeling a little... unsteady, like everything’s going wrong and it’s because I’m not thinking clearly.”

Giles put down the rifle and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “In times like this it’s best not to do anything rash, and that’s what you’re doing. You’re trying to assess things, to gain some perspective, and I believe that is the sensible course of action to take.”

Buffy looked unhappily down at the floor. “My friends... They just want me to get rid of Faith or something. Like’s its no big thing to them.”

Giles nodded in sympathy. “Buffy, even before the, ah, wish, they didn’t know Faith like you did. That was partly circumstance and partly Faith’s own doing. She cut herself off from attachments. But you and she are connected in a way few can ever experience. And now... You can’t expect them to understand at the moment, but in time they will come around.”

Buffy gestured helplessly. “I don’t expect them to trust Faith. Possibly ever. But can’t they at least trust that I know what I’m doing.” Buffy pouted despite herself, “Because, y’know, I usually do.”

Giles caught her eye. “Give them time Buffy, and use that time to see if Faith... if she can prove willing to be an ally.”

Buffy straightened up slightly. “Right. I can do that. See, I have clothes. Clothes that prove that we’re on her side.”  
Buffy remembered another circumstance not too dissimilar to this, her own words echoing back to her.

‘So I'll go to Faith's place and get her some of her clothes and stuff. That way she'll see we're on her side…’

The night at Angel’s mansion, Faith bruised and in chains. Distrustful of their help. Buffy still optimistic that there could be a way to save her. Just an eerie resonance or was history doomed to repeat itself?

Shaken by the thought Buffy asked Giles. “Any word of those Council guys, ‘cause they could seriously mess things up if they showed right now.”

Giles looked grim. “If we’re fortunate then they may think that Faith has absconded, since the police have been unable to locate her... But more likely they’ll be scouring the town’s darker side for clues to her whereabouts.”

“And how likely is it that they’ll come back here?”

Giles thought about it as he took the key to the manacles out of his pocket. “I shouldn’t think it would be wise for Faith to linger here for more than a couple of days.”

“Okay, it’s so nice to have a looming deadline.” Off Giles’ look she nodded patiently, “I know, I asked, you told. That’s how it works. I should go and talk to her again, she if her mood’s improved.”

Buffy took the key from Giles’ hand and went to head down the hallway when Giles spoke up again. “Catherine Morley.”

Buffy turned and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

“I believe that’s the name of your hooded friend from the other night. The one who raised Kurenos,” Giles settled back against the table, “She is... or rather was a Watcher a very long time ago. A sort of cautionary tale if you will, for young trainees of the academy to whisper about on occasion.”

“A former Watcher, huh?” Buffy moved a little closer so that there wasn’t a chance that Faith might overhear. “So what does she want with Faith? I mean, she mentioned that her master might want something from Faith, or for Faith to do something.” Buffy tilted her head and frowned, “Did I mention that she was cryptically vague, or vaguely cryptic, whichever.”

“It is said that Morley seeks vengeance on the Watcher’s Council for some... slight against her.”

Buffy shook her head in wonderment. “Wow, I couldn’t imagine why anybody would want payback on that swell bunch of guys.”

“Yes, very droll. But accounts in one of the Watcher’s diaries seem to indicate that she has interfered in the life of a slayer previously. That, ah, she tried to manipulate events for her own purposes.”

Buffy shook her head questioningly. “What purpose?”

“Well, it’s all a little imprecise and long-winded, but basically, a sacrifice. A sacrifice to put something sinister in motion, but the account doesn’t mention what.”

Buffy stepped closer and hissed. “It’s gotta be the djinn!”

Giles nodded in agreement. “Undoubtedly.”

“Totally. We know it’s imprisoned and probably wants out, so Faith is its ticket somehow.” Buffy thought about it, “But if it were that simple, then what was all of last year about. Why grant my wish and not Faith’s? Why not go into her dreams and get her to wish, manipulate her or something?”

“Clearly there is more to it than that, and until we learn more about the djinn and the true scope of its history and powers then we are somewhat in the dark. However, thanks to our friends in the council I now have an idea where to start looking – there is a book that will give us much needed answers, and I may be able to obtain it.”

Buffy nodded, feeling a little bit of relief creep back into herself. Information was good; it gave that nice, safe illusion of control. She missed that feeling a lot lately. “Right. You look into that. All we need now is to get Faith on our side. Cool.”

Gesturing to the backpack, Buffy walked back to the bathroom and unlocked it. “I hope you’re decent, I come bearing clothes.”

She opened the door and saw Faith still lying in the tub, knees drawn up and hands resting on her thighs. “Gosh B, I was just gonna start on my aerobics, but I guess it can wait for you.” She smirked and sat up a little, “Hope you gotta key in that backpack o’ yours.”

Buffy nodded absently as she opened up the backpack and brought out some clothes. She hadn’t picked anything fancy; just jeans, a motor city t-shirt that she knew that Faith liked, plus some underwear that Buffy had felt all squirmy when handling.

Buffy took out the stack and placed it on the seat next to the bathtub. She straightened up and fixed her eyes squarely on Faith, who was watching her intently. “Before I uncuff you I should mention a couple of things; there’s a Councils operations team in town looking for you. Giles says they’re very dangerous, handle all the murky stuff and they want to take you back to England for, well it’s not specific, but I’m betting it won’t be pleasant for you. If you try and escape then they’ll find you. But while you’re here then you’re safe for a bit.”

Faith tilted her head and smiled sweetly. “Shucks, B. You’re always lookin’ out for me.” She paused and thought about it, “So, those Watcher guys have assassins on payroll, sweet bunch o’ guys, huh?”

Buffy shrugged and muttered. “You should’ve seen the surprise birthday they threw for me...”

Faith squinted in confusion. “Huh?”

“Nothing. Just don’t try anything. You do and you can kiss goodbye to the last of my good will and I’ll hand you over to them myself. Got it?”

Faith shrugged easily. “Cool it, B. You let me freshen up and we’re square.” She smiled knowingly at Buffy, “I won’t try nothin’, long as you don’t go takin’ advantage of me.”

Buffy huffed weakly and rolled her eyes. Then she cautiously reached down into the tub and unlocked the cuffs. She straightened up, feeling her body tense on instinct as she saw Faith flex her fingers and stretch out her arms.

Buffy pulled the chains away from the other girl and draped them over her shoulder. She took a couple of steps back towards the door.

“Okay, you’ve got ten minutes to freshen and change, then I come back in and secure you. So hurry.”

Without waiting for an answer Buffy quickly left and locked the door, trying to stop the soft, warm, squirming nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach she felt every time Faith smiled at her. Feeling her skin flush slightly every time Faith’s husky voice drifted into her head…

‘She’s not the girl you knew.’

But if Buffy really thought that, then why was she trying so hard to help her. Faith’s softer side must be in there somewhere, under all those damaged layers, the scabs and bruises and hurt, and Buffy would do her best to try and find it.

She didn’t want to even consider the alternative.

 

*~~*

 

Xander peeked into the now empty cemetery. The local reporter had apparently taken off and there was no sight of Sunnydale’s finest. The only sign they had visited was a roped off area indicating the mass of dug up graves. The whole thing looked a mess.

Xander guessed that the police had done the bare minimum (Exhibit A: Faith the incredible unsubtle fugitive) and they were now probably patrolling that dangerous area of the high street between the Espresso Pump and the donut shop.

Thinking of donuts, Xander’s stomach rumbled in response. He shouldn’t be hunting out corpse clues on an empty stomach... uh, on second thoughts.

“Are the cameras gone already?” Anya asked. She sounded mildly put out that she’d missed the whole media event.

Xander relaxed a little now he wouldn’t have to lie to get past any official types. “Yep. Only five minutes of air time for the inhuman interest story. This is Sunnydale after all.”

“Well, it can’t really be all that serious then can it?” Anya decided, “I don’t see anything shady, let’s go.”

Xander quashed his irritation. “Anya, could you just hold on a sec. I’m trying to be useful here, okay? We find out any info, that’ll be helpful to Buffy, and that’s good.”

“If she were paying you maybe. Otherwise I don’t see how it contributes –”

Xander held up a hand to make her stop, like he’d heard some small sound and now wanted quiet. He hadn’t, but the silence was still useful. “I’m gonna get a closer look, Aan. You stay here and keep a look out.

Anya thought about and then nodded. “Okay, just be careful of the zombies. Try to come back in one piece. The important piece.”

Xander gave a dismissive wave. “There aren’t any zombies Anya. Besides, it’s broad daylight; I’ll see ‘em coming a mile off.”

‘There coming to get you Barbara...’

Xander shuddered; he had to remember that zombies didn’t work like that... unless commanded to by their zombie master. Like that hooded wizard lady or the demon that Buffy killed...

Great, this whole stupidly lethal attempt to take his mind off Faith and all his confusing lingering thoughts about her was definitely one of his dumbest ideas. But it wasn’t like he could stay in Giles apartment, not with her just... next door, it was too weird.

Seeing Faith at the Initiative, looking beat up but mostly just smiling and confident and beautiful had been a shock. And then the whole dislocated shoulder thing after had brought back that night so strongly for him.

‘Don't worry, I'll steer you 'round the curves.’

Faith smiling down at him. The feel of her on top of him, kissing him, grinding against him, clenching around him. Her boobs. Then Faith tossing him out on his ass half-naked… Her boobs.

Xander shook his head, also remembering the other, much more lethal encounter. The strength in her fingers as they tightened on his throat. That looks in her eye like she was getting off on it. The two memories were like night and day, belonging to two completely different people. Only Faith was both, sinful and psychotic, one and the same, and dangerous. How could Buffy even begin to trust somebody like that?

And now with Buffy acting like Faith would be around for the duration, plus Anya’s growing curiosity about his ‘ex’ meant that any diversion had sounded good.

Besides, Xander was Scooby gang guy, just because he wasn’t bumming around on campus all day, he was still a vital part of the team. So he wasn’t big-knowledge guy, or magic-witch girl, or super... anything. He could still help.

This, right here, was helping. He was gonna help their asses off.

Xander cautiously peered over one of the heaping mounds of earth, spotting the occasional shard of splintered wood sticking out amongst the soil, all flat and polished like bits of a coffin. The huge piles of dirt and broken coffins suggested things dug up rather than things rising up. And it looked like a group of people were doing the digging too. Jagged holes in the ground pointed to people digging as fast as possible, maybe looking for something?

Counting the separate piles, Xander saw that some of them seemed to merge with each other, like a lot of these holes had been dug simultaneously.

‘Hey, check out logic-guy. Logic-guy and his special observing powers, which means I have something to tell Buffy. Go me.’

Maybe a cult or something was looking for an object buried in specific coffin but didn’t know which one. They were after an amulet or a magic ring... or a map to a haunted gold mine.

‘You suck at this Harris.’

Xander heard Anya shout. “Xander, somebody’s coming!” He winced at her noisy announcement. Didn’t she know what Psstt! meant?

He turned around to see two men walking over to Anya, from a distance both of them looked like Initiative soldiers and they walked with that brisk but stiff movement that he recognised in military guys.

But... something was off.

The late afternoon was quiet: the sun hung low and lazy in the sky and everything seemed peaceful. Vaguely, Xander wondered where they’d come from, since they were walking towards them from the centre of the cemetery, where they seem to have just appeared, not by the edge near one of the gates. Weird.

And there was something in the way they walked that looked off to Xander, a certain sense of urgency. Not like they were going to talk to them or ask them to move along, but like they were going to do something. It was a subtle difference that Xander recognised from many a high school bully. The ‘eager to cause pain stride’ he called it.

Surprisingly, Xander didn’t freeze or panic, he knew he was only two minutes walking distance from the nearest occupied street and the cemetery had about half a dozen exits. He’d just grab Anya and walk in the opposite direction, just like any ordinary rubber-necker would.

Xander quickly moved to edge of the cordon and ducked under the barrier. “Hey, Anya, we’re done here. Come on, we’ll go this way.” He casually gestured to a gate off to their right, about fifty feet away.

Anya gave him a slightly puzzled look but walked over to him anyway. “Those men are moving very purposefully over here. I’m not sure I like it.”

He grabbed her arm and started moving around the patch of disturbed graves. “Me neither. Let’s skedaddle, possibly amscray.”

“You’re babbling Xander. Making up words is not a good sign. Do you think they know that I’m a former vengeance demon? Did Faith tell them in order to get me out of the way? I wouldn’t put it past her you know.”

Xander nodded in agreement even as he skirted the far corner of the barrier and headed towards the path that would lead them out of the cemetery.

Then the two men broke into a run, not a jog, but a proper Tee-one thousand burst of urgent speed, straight in their direction.

‘And there it is; blind panic, my old friend.’

Xander roughly pushed Anya in front of him. “Run, go. Now!” He shoved her forward even as he picked up his feet and ran himself. Skirting a tombstone before he was pounding down the path towards the exit, he snapped a quick look off to his right to see one of the men leap the barrier and jump over one of the empty graves. The other one cut to far right, possibly to head them off.

In desperation, Xander poured on the speed. He was a natural at this, the whole running for his time thing, he was born to it. It was his gift, his –

Somebody slammed into him from the side and he tumbled to the ground. The soldier who had tackled him rolled and came up on his knees a few feet to his right. There was a scuffing sound as Anya turned back a dozen yards up ahead. “Xander!”

“Go on! Go!” Xander waved his arm even as picked himself painfully up off the ground. He guessed this is why linebackers were paid so much, because of the pain.

He winced and saw the other soldier closing the distance.  
The soldier who tackled him circled towards him, blocking any escape. “I warn you, I have powerful friends. Literally powerful. One of them could probably pull your head off and the only down side would possibly be damaging her nail polish.”

The man took a step forward but didn’t say anything. Probably because he couldn’t: he had a large gash across his throat about an inch above the collar of this blood stained uniform.

Xander grimaced and nodded. “Looks like you’ve already got a little damage there already. Probably make it easier for my friend to... y’know. Just saying.”

The soldier lunged at him and Xander took a quick step back and tried to push him away, knocking his arms as the man grabbed at his throat. The guy was swift and reversed his grapple to seize Xander’s elbow and twist it behind his back. Xander struggled and bent as much as he could but the man pulled him back into a hold, Xander felt his socket strain painfully.

“Hey, no fair. Zombie’s aren’t supposed to know wrestling moves unless there are Luchadores involved, and I don’t see any colourful masks.” He gritted his teeth as the man pushed him stumbling forward and the second soldier approached, quickly pulling a knife.

Xander struggled with everything he had, vaguely envisioning dislocating his shoulder and then judo throwing the zombie-commando on his ass.

‘Any second now...’

The second soldier drew closer, his dead-clouded eyes focused on Xander as he drew back his blade.

Suddenly the man behind Xander was catapulted forward, losing his grip on Xander’s arm and sending them both lurching forward off balance. Xander regained his quicker, stopped dead and gave a swift kick to the first soldier’s knee so he faltered still further and collapsed against his undead pal, impaling himself on the knife. Both zombies staggered under their combined weight and folded to the ground, struggling to get up again.

Xander turned on his heel to see a wide-eyed Anya holding a stone urn in a death grip. She took a step backwards and hesitantly dropped it to the ground. Xander bounded over to her and grabbed her hand, giving one last glance as the two soldiers he turned to run.

“That’ll teach you to mess with me when I’ve got a... girl.” With that Xander turned and ran for Giles.

He’d found a clue.

 

*~~*

 

Playing it safe Buffy had given Faith a little over twenty minutes of privacy, listening to the hiss of the shower from out in the hallway as she tried hard not to think of Faith in the next room, with the steam and the water and the possible soaping...

Buffy shook her head out of her thoughts. ‘It’s just because I’m tired, that’s all. My willpower has taken a pounding. I get my proper rest and I won’t be thinking about... those things.’

So Buffy had busied herself by preparing a sandwich for Faith, a pretty surreal experience. But offering food had gotten Faith to open up last time and if Buffy wanted to question her about the Initiative, and maybe even gather some information on Adam, then this was the best way to start.

Buffy heard the squeak of pipes as the water turned off and the soft thumping of Faith climbing out of the bath. Fidgeting with the sleeve of her sweater, she decided to count to twenty before knocking on the door.

‘Do not touch the handle until Faith tells you to come in.’

Finished with her sleeve, Buffy idly pushed the food around the plate she was holding; a ham sandwich, an apple and three cookies; no soda though, just a bottle of water. Giles really needed to stock up on more snack foods if Faith was going to staying here for any length of time.

Buffy took a nervous breath and softly knocked on the door. “Faith, you decent?”

Buffy heard a grunt of annoyance and then Faith spoke up. “Sure.”

Buffy unlocked the door and entered the bathroom, warm and damp and hazy with the heat from the shower. Buffy tensed up, half expecting Faith to try to jump her and escape, but then she saw Faith clad in nothing but a fresh bra and panties, turned away as she busily finished drying her hair.

Buffy froze up, as her eyes locked on Faith’s side profile, taking in the sight of her glistening skin, the slick black fabric stretched across her butt, her slim hips and the curve of her back as she turned towards the door.

Buffy quickly averted her eyes. “I thought you said you were dressed”, she uttered, managing to keep the tremor out of her voice.

“You asked if I was decent, which I’m not. Never have been,” Faith smiled widely as she lowered her towel, “I figured you knew that and were just being all polite.” She shrugged, a motion that did distracting things to her bra-clad breasts. “Musta forgot that you were a tight-ass prude as well.” Her tone was light and teasing but Buffy caught the undercurrent of aggression in it. Faith had gone back to trying to bait her.

Scowling in annoyance, she put the plate to one side, watching for any sudden move from Faith, but the other girl was busily stepping into her jeans and pulling them up her legs.

Buffy straightened up. “Okay, you’ve washed up, gotten some clothes and there’s the food. Enough hoops Faith, no more jumping until you give me something useful.”

Faith grinned as she pulled the jeans up over her backside and buttoned them slowly. “Give me a chance to put a shirt on, B.” The movement of her hands drew Buffy’s eyes to the sight of her waist, and the faded pink scar above her waistband; the stab wound. Buffy flinched at the sight of it and raised her eyes to Faith’s chest, then quickly to the wall opposite.

‘I am the worst prison guard ever.’

But Faith seemed content not to cause trouble; she languidly picked up her t-shirt and pulled herself into it, with minimal amount of wriggling involved. With most of her skin now covered Buffy forced her gaze back to the Bostonian. “See, you don’t hav’ta ‘avert your eyes’ no more.” Faith shook her head slightly in pity, before sitting back on the lavatory seat and reaching for her food.

Buffy pressed her lips tightly together. “You might want to take this a bit more seriously Faith. You’re in a bad situation at the moment, and your running out of friends.”

Faith’s smile faded, a ghost of it lingering on her face. “Is that what we are, B? Friends? I don’t remember us ever being that solid.”

Buffy paused and looked away from the other girl, feeling the now familiar sadness tinged with remorse when she remembered all the missed opportunities of the past. “Then I guess we both have regrets, right? You know it and I know it, but right now, we need each other.”

Faith munched on a cookie even as she rolled her eyes. “Is that right?”

Buffy looked at her. “Yes. The police, the Watcher’s Council, this Adam guy... plus there are other threats too. If you’re smart then you’ll see it’s not the best idea being alone right now.”

Faith thought about it for a moment. “Cops aren’t a problem anymore, and that Adam guy’s nothin’ t’do with me. No reason I can’t blow town and take my chances elsewhere.”

“Is that really what you what? You’re still not giving me a straight answer as to why you went back to the Initiative.” Buffy shook her head in exasperation, “I keep telling you it doesn’t have to be this way.”

Faith smirked. “Yeah? Well, the shackles say otherwise, B.”

Before Buffy could respond, she heard the sound of the front door opening and loud scuffling sounds as people hurriedly entered.

“Giles, we have a problem. Is Buffy back yet?” It was Xander.

Buffy frowned absently at Faith before calling out. “I’m here Xander. I’ll be out in a sec.” She looked at Faith, then at the nearby manacles. Faith just smiled sweetly and bit into her sandwich. “Your call, B. You gonna put your money where your mouth is?”

Buffy gave Faith a pointed look. “Stay here.” Wondering if she was making the right choice, she left the bathroom and closed the door behind her, locking it with a key.

‘Might be crazy, but I’m not stupid.’

Buffy headed into the living room to see a flushed and exhausted Xander. He looked like he’d been running flat out. Giles had fetched a couple of glasses from the kitchen and was busily pouring Anya some water.

Xander nodded in Buffy’s direction before moving over to the couch. Buffy crossed her arms in concern and followed after him.  
“Xander? What did you find out?”

“A whole bunch. In the cemetery,” Xander gulped as he clutched at his side, “Dead guys dressed up like Initiative soldiers. Or at least one of them was dead, had a pretty convinced stab wound on his throat.”

Buffy nodded. “So it is zombies.”

“Or perhaps another one of Maggie Walsh’s escaped experiments?” Giles wondered out loud as he came in behind them both. Anya scurried past him with some water.

“Zombies.” Xander gestured wildly as he caught his breath, “Running at me in broad daylight. I mean, most of me was scared but the Romero purist in me was just offended. I mean, c’mon; fast zombies.”He threw up his arms and sat down on the couch.

“It was awful.” Anya sat next to him and rubbed his arm comfortingly. “Luckily they weren’t going to eat you. Just stab you to death.”

“I’m glad you’re okay, “Buffy turned to Giles and frowned. “Well, speedy dead guys are a new thing. Any theories?”

Giles shook his head. “In my experience zombies are decaying corpses animated by magic; they are not in the habit of ‘running down their prey’ at a sprint. They’re too slow, too clumsy. Maybe if the magicks controlling them were sufficiently powerful...” He looked uneasily at Buffy.

Anya sighed impatiently. “Maybe they weren’t zombies.”

Giles busily chewed on his glasses and went to his bookcase. Buffy looked over at Anya. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, maybe they aren’t one hundred per cent dead. They could be Sqweska demons – those little worm-things love taking a dead body for a ride. Or revenants, damned souls animated by demonic energy.”

“Oh dear lord.” Muttered Giles in sudden realisation and began hurriedly searching for something specific, Buffy recognised it as his ‘eureka panic’ mode.

Anya looked a little sourly in his direction. “I was just trying to be helpful.”

“I think you might’ve been,” Buffy murmured as she watched Giles flick through one of his leather-bound books, “I’m guessing it’s worse than zombies.”

Giles evidently found the page he wanted. “Here: ‘Known in most informed occult circles as The Reaper of Death, Kurenos goes by many other pseudonyms, the Bringer of Decay, Lord of the Barren and Prince of Resurrection.” Giles flipped through a few pages before continuing, “The demon has the ability to drain the life-force from any who come into contact with him. The victims of the demon must be completely burned or they will rise once again when touched by the demon’s necrotic energy.” Giles slammed the book shut in frustration, “Blast!”

Buffy frowned. “So, are you saying that these Initiative guys are still active even though goat-boy is toast?”

Giles shook his head, seemingly trying to collect his thoughts.

“Well that’s good. Right?” Xander prompted.

Giles leaned back against the bookcase, his whole body agitated. “It stands to reason that if these precautions must be taken to dispose of corpses simply infected by necrotic energy then they must also apply to the source of the energy; the Prince of Resurrection, namely his own.”

“That’s a lot worse.” Xander stated glumly.

Buffy threw her arms up in exasperation, she didn’t need this. “But I killed this guy already. I slashed him into itty little bite-sized pieces, did you see my outfit? Totally wrecked by gunk.”

Giles was rubbing his forehead.” It makes no difference; Kurenos must have risen later after fully regenerating himself. Draining the, ah, energy from his surroundings to do so.”

Buffy sighed in sad realisation. “And I left him in the woods. He’s probably ‘Reaper of the Squirrel Population’ by now.”

“I fear it’s far worse than that,” Giles stated grimly, “I think there’s a real possibility that Kurenos is in the process of building an army.”

Xander tried to be optimistic. “Twelve isn’t exactly an army.”

Giles’s voice was flatly bleak as he explained. “Oh, that was only one night. Those twelve and whomever else Kurenos has are now his foot soldiers, they can dig twice or three times as many graves, swelling their numbers. And as his power grows, he won’t have to wait to have them brought to him, he’ll be able to will them into existence with a thought.”

“Add to that the numbers in all the cemeteries in Sunnydale, any innocent passers-by who aren’t as fast as you guys, plus any wandering vampires...” Buffy trailed off in realisation, “God, I’m so sorry Giles.”

Giles looked at Buffy. “It isn’t your fault Buffy, you could only act on the information I gave you. That’s my job... was my job.” He dropped the book onto one of the small piles around the bottom of the bookshelf and rubbed his forehead. His face was strained with worried realisation.

“Hey, look everything’s been pretty crazed lately, right.” Xander’s voice was positive and he stood up and looked at both of them, “So we missed something, no big. Buffy can kill Necro-boy again; just wear your most expendable outfit.”

Buffy resisted the urge to shudder; she didn’t relish the thought of taking the demon on again, not without Riley’s help...

Giles’ voice was edged with warning. “Kurenos is powerful, Buffy. He’ll be stronger than before and now, what with his followers... I’m afraid that you might not be able to face him alone.”

Buffy thought for a moment before looking in the direction of the bathroom. “I won’t be”, she said firmly.


	13. Picking Up The Pieces: Part 2: (The Dead And The Damned)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slayers! Team-Ups! Zombies! And a surprising amount of angst.

Picking Up The Pieces: Part 2 (The Dead And The Damned)

 

Giles shifted uncomfortably in the silence that had followed Buffy’s announcement. Xander just blinked in baffled alarm. “You... wanna run that by me again, Buff?”

Buffy began pacing, not at all defensively. “I said, if I’ve got to take out something as big as Kurenos that I’m going to need Faith’s help.”

Xander acted like he didn’t understand what she meant. “As in, going over tactics and giving you a pep talk and stuff? That kind of help?”

Anya patted Xander on the back gently. “I think she means with the actual killing of the thing. You all keep on saying that’s one of Faith’s strengths, right?” She smiled perkily at Buffy.

Buffy nodded cautiously at Anya’s support. “Right, I guess.”

Xander stood up threw his hands in the air. “Wrong. This is totally wrong. It’s a big, giant, thundering mistake of an idea.” He waved a hand at Giles, “Back me up here, Giles.”

Giles looked pained in having to speak up. His face was doubtful. “Buffy, while I don’t doubt that ultimately you’ll be able to reason with Faith, and perhaps in time she could be of help to us.” He shook his head sadly, “This, this is just too soon.”

Buffy appealed to Giles. “Didn’t you just get through making it clear how dangerous this demon is, and how, right about now, it could be ‘Night of the Living Dead’ out there? There isn’t time enough to be cautious; I need serious back-up, and somebody to watch my back.”

“And give it a hearty stabbing?” Xander jibed. “Putting Faith out there is just going to be throwing gas on the bonfire. We, all of us, can back you up. We get Willow, some flamey torches, weapons, possibly a chainsaw, and then –”

Buffy interrupted him. “Xander, there’s no way I’m risking you and Willow on this. Kurenos took apart an entire Initiative squad without batting an eye. And I’m not strong enough to take on a powered-up, regenerated, new and improved demon all by myself. I won’t be able to protect you properly.”

Xander shook his head, irritated. “I never asked for you to–”

Buffy cut him off again. “No, because you never have to.”

Xander appealed to her. “Look, Faith has pretty much been a go-to mercenary-assassin for every major bad guy since she got here. First the Mayor, then Angel when she thought she’d stolen his soul, and now Walsh. How the hell can you think about trusting her again?”

Buffy shook her head and tried again to reason with her friend. “In the end Faith helped me against the Mayor; she told me how to get to him. And she didn’t even know Walsh was evil. When she did, Faith went to find out what was going on instead of blindly following along. That’s progress right?”

Xander almost rolled his eyes. “Right. So she’s an unreliable mercenary-assassin. How does that make it better again?”

Giles held his palms up in the air. “Buffy, we don’t even know if Faith will even be willing to help. She hasn’t acted like a slayer for, well, quite a while now.”

“She wants to change Giles. I know she does, deep down. She just... doesn’t know how to ask for help.” Buffy saw Xander about to object again, “We’re wasting time here, and this is my call. I’ll just have to live with the consequences.” 

She quickly turned and walked down the hall to the bathroom. It was funny how the room was quickly starting to feel like a refuge from bickering with her friends.

Buffy pressed her forehead against the door for a moment, gathering her strength. Could she do this? Could she even try and persuade Faith to help?

Maybe it was possible, after all instead of running, instead of just getting out of town or jumping on the nearest freighter and disappearing, Faith had returned to the Initiative. That mattered; it had to. It meant something that Faith had decided to help out and had gotten hurt for her troubles. 

Buffy had to try something, take a chance and show Faith some trust. And that started with asking for her help, maybe Faith would see that as a sign; see it as a way to begin to repair things between them.

Without announcing her intentions, Buffy quickly unlocked the bathroom door and stepped inside. Faith hadn’t moved from the lavatory seat, she slouched casually as she drank the last of her water.

She lowered the bottle from her lips and simply watched Buffy for a moment. “Somethin’ up?” She raised her eyebrows expectantly, her lips in a curious half-smile.

Buffy paused as she leaned back against the door, closing her eyes and running a nervous hand through her hair as she tried to think up a good opening argument. 

In the end she opted for the truth. She opened her eyes and looked directly at Faith. “Yeah, there is. We’ve got trouble of the seriously big kind. There’s... a really nasty demon running around out there that’s literally raising an army of the dead in the middle of Sunnydale. I need to stop him tonight, before it’s too late. And I need your help to do it.”

Buffy caught a twitch of surprise in Faith’s eyes before her smile broadened slyly. “My help? Huh.” She cocked her head as she seemed to consider it, “Why’s that exactly?”

Buffy felt her jaw tense at Faith’s teasing tone, but she swallowed her pride. “I fought this thing a couple of days ago and... I barely managed to beat it. But it’s back now and Giles says that it could be a lot stronger than before. And now it’s got a dozen or so zombie-minion things that it whipped up with some demony mojo.” Buffy rubbed her eyes as she finished, cursing inwardly at how tired she felt, how weak she must look in Faith’s eyes.

Buffy thought about appealing to Faith’s pride, in her abilities as a slayer. Or maybe she could challenge Faith to show Buffy that she still had the fighting chops to help stop a demon. Or Buffy could say that this is what she’d always wanted, for Faith and her to fight on the same side again. That she missed that feeling so much sometimes it felt like a physical wound, an ache that wouldn’t –

Faith stood up and grabbed her jacket. “No problem.” Her face and voice were neutral, devoid of excitement or any smug confidence. She shrugged as Buffy just stared at her. “I’m guessin’ if you’re askin’ me then its gotta be serious. So let’s motor already.”

Buffy straightened up as Faith moved closer. “You, uh, you’re going to help, just like that?”

Faith scowled. “Let’s not make this a Hallmark moment, ‘kay. I’m just itchin’ to do somethin’ other than sit in Giles’ depressing-ass bathroom. Gettin’ out t’slay somethin’ that’s got you runnin’ scared? That’s icing.”

Buffy frowned. “I’m not running any... You know what? Forget it, come on.”

Buffy let Faith leave the bathroom first since she was still wary about turning her back on the dark haired girl. All this could still be some sort of trick, but the way Buffy saw it she really didn’t have a choice. Nevertheless she stayed close behind the other slayer.

Faith came out into Giles living room with that easy, confident swagger that she might well have had patented. “Check it out, gang’s all here. Giles and Xander and,” She blinked in Anya’s direction, “Whoever you are. ‘Sup, I’m Faith.”

Giles and Xander noticeably stiffened to see Faith up and free and walking about, but Buffy managed to catch Giles’ eye and give him a reassuring nod.

Anya just stared at Faith for a long beat before quickly turning and slapping Xander hard on the arm.

“Ow!” Xander yelped in surprise, “What the hell?”

Anya’s voice took on that slightly shrill tone that Buffy was hearing more and more often. “She’s very attractive. Why didn’t you mention that your ex was very attractive Xander?”

Xander looked bewildered. “I... I, uh, I mean... y’know, she’s not that...”

“Oh please. Just look at her.” Anya waved a dismissive hand in Faith’s general direction. Xander could only shrug and sheepishly stare at his feet.

Faith’s eyebrows shot up as she smirked at the two of them. “Hey lady, you can chill out okay? Me and Xand here didn’t ‘zactly ‘date’. He was more a convenient scratching post for my itch, y’know. Ships that bump in the night or whatever. No ‘ex’ involved.”

Faith turned her attention to Giles and missed the dirty look that Xander shot her way, although Anya appeared more relieved by Faith’s dismissal than anything. She still gave Xander a sidelong suspicious glare.

Faith cracked her knuckles and tilted her head in Giles’ direction. “B is acting like this latest freak is wicked bad news. You got any pointers on how t’kill it?”

Giles delicately cleared his throat before replying coolly. “Buffy can fill you in on most of the pertinent details Faith, but judging from the passages that I’ve read then I would say that immolation... fire would be the key to making sure the Kurenos stays dead this time.”

Faith thought for a second before nodding. “Check. Set this Curry-nose guy a-blazin’.” She glanced back at Buffy, “Where d’ya keep your weapons at?”

That was it for Xander, who cried out. “Oh great! So you’re gonna arm her as well now?”

Faith gave him a dismissive glace. “Word from somebody who actually knows how to fight, it’s a lot quicker to kill somethin’ if you use sharp things.”

Xander’s anger was barely restrained. “I guess you know all about that, huh?”

Buffy stepped between them. “Stop it! Now isn’t the time to be getting into this again.” Buffy shook her head before quickly moving over to Giles’ weapons chest and opening it. 

She concentrated on sorting through the tangled collection of weapons, picking out a good-sized axe for herself and putting a sword to one side. She was removing a bulky crossbow from the bottom of the chest when Faith came and squatted next to her. The dark-haired girl reached in and grabbed a knife and tucked it into her jacket before picking up the crossbow and a few bolts. 

Buffy glanced sideways at the other slayer. “I thought you could take the sword. I know how much you like pointy things.”

Faith smiled broadly. “All kinds, but I’ll stick with a couple of knives and the crossbow all the same. If we’re goin’ up against an army then best we don’t weigh ourselves down with things we can’t run with, y’know. In case we need t’ keep moving.”

Buffy simply nodded stiffly, aware of the intense awkwardness of the whole situation. She stood up with the axe to find Giles returning from one of the back rooms. He held up a large tin of lighter fluid for her to see before setting it down on the desk. “For disposing of the creature’s corpse once and for all” he explained.

Buffy walked over to him and glanced at the lighter fluid. “Great. Uh, what about the dead guys? That going to be standard zombie-slay time?”

Giles nodded. “The only practical differences with these, ah, ‘risen’ as it were, are their speed and the fact that they are all linked together by Kurenos’ will. If one was to be attacked then all the others will know instantly and respond accordingly.” He glanced at Faith as she finished gathering up her weapons, “Something to bear in mind when best deciding what approach to take.”

Buffy followed his gaze and then tried to look more confident than she felt. “Understood, Giles. Faith and I’ll be in full sneak-mode, count on it.”

Crossbow clasped against her hip, Faith walked on over, exaggerating the friendly smile she gave Giles before addressing Buffy. “All set. Let’s get huntin’.”

Buffy picked up her own jacket before putting the axe and the can of lighter fluid in her shoulder bag. 

Giles regarded her with concern. “Please do be careful Buffy.”

She smiled slightly. “I will.”

Xander cleared his throat and spoke up, his tone conciliatory. “Look, just watch your back out there.”

Buffy exchanged an understanding look with Xander. She knew that ultimately, he always had her best interests at heart, even if he expressed it too bluntly at times. “Thanks.”

Xander gave an understated shrug. “It’s just I worry, y’know.”

“I know.”

“Feelin’ the love in this room”, Faith put in mildly as she stood by the front door.

“We wish you both much successful killing” Anya added brightly as Buffy turned to leave.

Buffy made her way over to where Faith stood. “Shady Hills isn’t too far away; we can cut through some of the side streets so you don’t look so conspicuous totting that thing around”, she said, gesturing to the crossbow.

“Yeah. Here’s hoping it’s nice and quiet out tonight.”

 

*~~*

 

Morley had been impressed at how well the ambush had worked, but then this is why she’d required the help of these men in the first place. The physical work necessary to complete this task successfully would’ve been... needlessly debilitating for her. Their swift attack on the prisoner transport had been brutal in its efficiency.

The unmarked, black van had rolled to a stop a few feet from the stolen roadwork signs. The driver had paused, seen the indicated detour symbol and had begun to turn the van around when the armoured car had struck them from the side.

The van had flipped onto its side with a crash-tinkle of battered metal and breaking glass, scraping loudly across the asphalt before stopping with a dull clang as it hit the curb.  
The three-man squad scrambled out of their vehicle and approached the van. One of them, Weatherby, calmly shot a man as he groggily emerged from the top of the wreckage. His silenced pistol made little more than a whisper as the man flopped back, out of sight.

Smithy had smoothly moved over to the doors with a large pair of pneumatic bolt cutters in his hands, the tool necessary to sever the securely locked back doors. Once he’d jammed them into place, Morley had appeared, making her own preparations as the cutters whined and bit into hard steel. 

She saw that the three operatives had grouped themselves in a tight formation, prepared for any resistance from the slayer, and in a perfect position for what she had in mind.

The cutters took only a minute, and before long the lower door of the vehicle, already somewhat buckled from the impact, dropped open and clanged onto the asphalt road. Smithy backed up as Collins stepped forward with a tranquiliser pistol at the ready.

Inside the dim interior Morley saw movement, a figure chained and crawling towards the entrance. Weatherby lifted the top door up and reached in to grab the prisoner and roughly yanked them out onto the road. The captive was hooded and clearly shaken from the impact; they raised their shackled hands up defensively even as Collins grabbed the hood and pulled it off.

Ethan Rayne squinted in reflex as he looked at the men standing over him. “Are we there already?”

Collins’ eyes widened in surprised recognition. “Ethan bloody Rayne!” He swung towards Morley, bringing his weapon around with him.

Too late.

Morley had already cast the greenish orb from her hand towards the group. It flew true, stopping and hovering at head height in the centre of them. 

“Tempus Furata”, she intoned as the orb shattered in their midst, an emerald mist rippling outwards, engulfing the three men in a ring of billowing mist before dispersing in moments, as if dispelled by a puff of wind.

The three men stood on the spot, frozen mid-action. Still and unblinking, they did not react as Morley stepped forward with a swish of her cloak.

She regarded the hunched figure of Ethan Rayne, a man of unique talents, the man she sought. “Good evening, Ethan.”

The sorcerer blinked once as he looked around at the three motionless men and then smiled. “That was rather good. Are they paralysed?”

Morley smiled within the depths of her hood. “Not at all. Merely an incantation – a simple perception distortion. From their standpoint, we are but in between ticks of the clock, whereas to us and the rest of the world, all moves as it should.” Morley gestured to a side street, “And so we must hurry, for the police will certainly arrive soon. And we have much to discuss, you and I.”

Despite his restraints Ethan slowly managed to get to his feet and looked her over. “Do we now? Well I’m sorry to disappoint but I don’t tend to wander off with mysterious, hooded strangers.” In spite of his predicament, his tone was dryly amused, “It’s how I’ve stayed alive so long.”

“And yet moments ago you were a prisoner. And now you are free because of me, or do you think the Watcher’s Council has any interest in you beyond scratching you out of existence?” Morley shook her head, “Come with me and will make sure that your freedom lasts. All I ask in return is that you listen to my offer and consider it.”

Ethan looked at his restraints, and then noticed his surroundings. “Sunnydale.” He chuckled, “They really did bring me back here.”

“Actually I brought you back here. For a purpose.”

Ethan gave her a look of measured curiosity. “And what purpose would that be.”

With another gesture, the cuffs binding Ethan’s legs vanished. Morley turned and walked towards the mouth of a nearby alley. “Follow me and find out.”

Rayne walked towards her, paused to cast another glance at the three men who hadn’t moved an inch. He smiled at them even as he cocked his head at the distant sound of police sirens.

“You have my thanks.” He addressed them with an ironic bow before following Morley into the alley.

By the time the police arrived they were both long gone.

 

*~~*

 

The slayers approached Shady Hills in tense silence. Buffy hadn’t spoken to the other slayer since leaving Giles’ place and Faith seemed content to match her silence. The dark haired slayer’s movements had been purposeful and brisk; her mind seemingly completely on the task at hand, and Buffy hadn’t wanted to disrupt that with any ill thought-out conversation.

But trying to keep her mind solely focussed on Kurenos had been difficult. Buffy was walking out and about in the night, side-by-side with Faith. Patrolling with her. So Buffy slyly watched her for signs of intent, trying to decide if the rigid tension in Faith’s body was in preparation for their fight with zombies and demons, or if Faith had a closer target in mind. Even then, part of her couldn’t help but notice the way ambient moonlight highlighted the dark sheen of Faith’s hair, the glint in her watchful eyes, the sinuous roll of her hips as she moved or the smooth, pale expanse of cleavage visible above her shirt.

Buffy should’ve picked out a much baggier t-shirt for Faith. Or possibly a sweater. A big chunky one.

Faith stopped at the entrance to the cemetery and cast a glance around before looking at Buffy, her eyes unreadable in the gloom. “Y’know, if I was gonna attack ya I would’ve done it already.”

Buffy tried not to bristle or look guilty. “Huh? I don’t–”

“You keep eye-ballin’ me like I’m gonna jump you.” Faith shook her head, “And that don’t matter out here, but in there,” she said nodding her head towards the graveyard beyond, “it’s probably gonna get us both killed.”

Buffy thought about arguing, about saying that she might be completely justified in her caution. Because that was what it was – caution, nothing else. Definitely not.

Instead she simply nodded. “You’re right, I’m sorry. It’s just... hard to switch off sometimes.”

Faith stared straight ahead into the cemetery. “Let’s get his over with” she muttered, striding forward, shoulders hunched and eyes peering intently for movement. She held the crossbow in both hands.

Buffy followed beside her, watching her left flank. She had her axe grasped tightly in her sweaty grip. She paused a moment to wipe her palms on her thighs and watched as Faith halted just up ahead. The dark haired slayer leaned back next to a particularly gothic-looking mausoleum covered in ivy and gabled with rusting wrought-iron decoration.

Buffy gazed at Faith for a long moment before finding the courage to speak up again. “I do. Want to switch off that is. And I want to thank you as well, for helping and stuff. I know you don’t have to.”

Faith stared at her, her eyes in shadow.

Buffy picked up her axe again and walked closer. “I want us to be okay again Faith. Put everything else behind us and just... be.” She spoke softly and with feeling. She knew this was probably the wrong time to be having this conversation, but then Buffy had never been good at keeping something in her head when it had settled there; she needed Faith to know.

Faith straightened, shrugging. “Whatever. You can want all you wanna B, but it doesn’t change anything.” Faith eyes were black pits but Buffy could see the girl’s mouth twisted in a sneer. “Can’t wish it away like it was nothing. Some things you can’t take back.”

With that, Faith walked off, leaving Buffy visibly stung. After a pause she shook off her hurt. “No, I guess you really can’t wish anything away” she muttered to herself, hurrying to catch up.

Faith had stopped up ahead again, her head cocked to the side. Buffy saw her step back quietly so that she was shielded on her right by a large, ornate marble headstone. In the moonlight, the pale rock resembled bone more than stone. Buffy stepped up close behind, aware of the whisper her feet made in the uncut grass, and concentrated on trying to hear what Faith had heard.

There wasn’t much to hear besides quiet; the wind rustling through the woods; the murmur of branches moving together. Then, there was a muted thud, the sound of earth falling on earth, followed by another, lots in fact. The noise was so low and rhythmic it seemed to blend with the other sounds of the night.

Just as Buffy was about to comment, Faith scampered forward, ducking past two large headstones. She nimbly vaulted up onto the roof of a mausoleum that was the size of a small cabin. Buffy watched her scoot up on her stomach to the apex of the roof before stopping to stare at something beyond.

Buffy waited a moment before padding over to the black stone structure and quickly pulling herself up the side. Careful not to make any noise as her shoes scraped against slick, moss-covered walls, she managed to crawl up onto the lip of the roof and then quietly scramble across so she was next to a motionless Faith.

“You wanna try waiting for me next–” Buffy stopped mid-sentence as her gaze caught the sight that had Faith so transfixed. 

People. 

A large crowd milled about below: there was no talking or cheesy zombie-moaning, only silence. Coupled with the way they all moved so purposefully, Buffy found the silence more unnerving than if they’d been screaming or wailing. 

The fact that some of those walking about were clearly dead was also wiggins-inducing; heads lolled from emaciated necks and skin peeled from faces revealing large sections of gleaming bone. One man was lacking the whole of his lower jaw; another had raw looking burns all over the side of his face. Yet they all moved, digging in the ground, pulling out bodies and broken coffins, dragging the bodies off and casting the rest to pile up on one side.  
Buffy had never seen a cemetery look this crowded, not even during the day at a well-attended funeral. There were at least two-dozen figures wandering unerringly in the gloom, moving as if synchronized, coordinating so they moved in a seamless group motion.

Faith scanned the whole area back and forth before bracing herself up on her elbows. “Damn. Guess you weren’t lyin’ about them building an army.”

Buffy swallowed. “There’s got to be thirty of these guys at least.” She spotted two walking dead, one of them dressed as an Initiative soldier, dragging two bodies into a large, dank looking crypt. Within its shadowy recesses she saw brief flashes of blue light, flickering like a flame.

Buffy pointed at the squat, stone building. “That’s where Kurenos must be, right in the middle of them. I recognise that blue-light thing he does.” She looked around at the lay of the land, seeing the lack of cover. There wasn’t anything between them and the other mausoleum larger than a tombstone. “We’ll never get there without being spotted.” 

Faith shrugged. “So we get spotted. Big deal.” She pulled her legs up under her and prepared to stand up.

Buffy grabbed hold of her arm. “Are you insane?” She hissed and watched as Faith’s mouth twitched into a smirk, “Okay, let me re-phrase? Are you stupid? We’ll both be swamped if we go down there.”

Faith shook her head as she carefully placed the crossbow next to Buffy. “No, we won’t be. That’s the thing about guys, B; even the dead ones wanna chase me.” 

Before Buffy could reply, Faith launched herself off the roof and hit the ground below. She rolled and rose, tearing off towards one of the larger groups of walking dead. Buffy could see that none of them had reacted to the quiet sound of Faith’s landing or the motion of her approach.

It didn’t last long. Buffy saw Faith approach two of the corpse-men at a swift pace and in a flash she had one of her blades in her hand. She punched the knife forward, straight through the skull of one of them before twirling and jabbing the point of the dagger upwards through the jaw of the second.

Buffy shuddered at the display of swift brutality as the two zombies dropped to the ground in a heap.

Then, almost as one, all the others stopped in their tracks and turned to look at Faith.

And Faith just kept on moving; even as her first two opponents dropped she was charging another, stabbing her blade deep into one of its eye sockets. The carcass twitched, staggered back a step before tumbling into an open grave.

The dead swarmed Faith, launched themselves at her from almost every direction as if one. They didn’t cry out or moan or scream with rage, they made no sound as they descended on her. 

Buffy was already up on her knees, axe in hand, ready to go to the other girl’s aid rather than see her dragged under by a horde of zombies.   
But Faith pivoted agilely, ducking under two reaching zombies before leaping on top of a headstone and kicking another one in the face. She jumped from her stone perch to another and then sprang off it to summersault over the heads of a large group of them. She landed in a clear patch of ground, turned around to whistle loudly, before taking off at a sprint through the cemetery. As Buffy watched the trailing banner of Faith’s hair, the other slayer let out a loud whoop of excitement.  
The mass of zombies turned and ran after her, spilling around tombstones and piles of dirt as they simultaneously pursued her.

‘Right. Fast zombies, still not that smart.’

But Buffy still felt a knot of tension in her stomach. Faith was faster and more agile but these things were numerous. She might have a lot of trouble losing them, not to mention doubling back to help Buffy.

That left Kurenos to Buffy. Again.

With axe and crossbow firmly in hand, and her bag slung across her back, Buffy jumped down from the roof and looked around. There was no sign of any other corpses, apart from the ones that lay where they were demobilised. Buffy twisted one way then the other and then sprinted for the opposite edifice, a sunken family crypt with the name ‘Marylebone’ embossed across the top of the entrance.

Buffy actually recognised this one; it had been a vamp nest back in her second year in Sunnydale. Half subterranean, it had a large, vaulted roof and stairs leading down to a couple of large stone sarcophaguses in the middle of the area. Plenty of open space for a fight, as she and Angel had discovered, since most of the family members were sealed up behind the walls.

Not a bad place for a bad guy lair, Buffy thought as she stepped up to the wide-open door and peered down into the room proper. The stairs descended down about eight feet, running along the right hand wall before turning so the last few steps jutted out into the open space, creating an ‘L’-shape. The sunken room had a high ceiling supported by four spiralling pillars dotted around the room. The moonlight that spilled through numerous crescent-shaped windows encircling the top of the room provided the only illumination. Deep shadows pooled in the corners of the space and at the bottom of the stairs, piled up near one corner, were half a dozen corpses, dressed in ragged remains of finery and stained by soil, waiting to be resurrected.

Buffy saw Kurenos, as large and repulsive as ever and standing between the two raised sarcophagi, both of which had dead bodies propped up on them. She saw the demon raise its hands up above lifeless torsos, talons spread in the air as thought it were about to do some conjuring trick. She saw a flicker of bluish-white light as the creature’s jaw opened, unhinging widely and showing large black teeth and a purplish tongue flecked with blue bile.

‘Yuck. Neat trick, he’s actually gotten grosser.’

Without wasting another thought, Buffy quietly dropped her shoulder bag and raised her crossbow in both hands, aiming it and pulling the trigger all in one swift motion. The bolt twanged, flew true and speared the demon straight in its rotting chest, puncturing the putrid flesh lying beneath its patchy grey fur. 

Kurenos took a step back in surprise and let out a choked breath at the force of the blow. He lifted one claw to the protruding bolt as he raised his head upwards to where Buffy now stood, axe in hand.

“Oh, I’m sorry, where you in the middle of something? Because, really, this whole place is so inviting, I couldn’t help but just pop by.” Buffy moved to the top of the stairs and readied her axe, “They’ll let anybody into these places.”

The demon’s snout twitched and snuffled just like before, and then it took a breath. “...Slayer...”

The word was like an icy wind that curdled the air and reverberated off the stone walls. 

Buffy suppressed a shiver. “That’s great! You’ve learned to speak. We can engage in meaningful dialogue now... or at the very least, witty banter.” Buffy shook her head in mock disappointment, “I remember how much I had to carry the conversation last time.”

Buffy was stalling. The longer she could quip, the longer Faith had to loose her grateful dead fans and hightail it back here with that knife of hers. Three was very much the crowd Buffy wanted.

But Kurenos didn’t wait: he strode forward with that gangly, liquid quickness that Buffy remembered from their first encounter and within moments its twisted gait had it mounting the steps upwards. It never took its luminous blue gaze from Buffy as it raised its sinewy arms up to attack. Buffy noticed as it got closer that its appearance was different in some ways; twisted lengths of bone now pierced the flesh all across the creature’s body, seeming to entwine with each other. Bones melded with and melted into what looked like small animal skulls, brittle spines jutted from the shoulder, elbow and forearm like razored teeth.  
Buffy couldn’t get too close or she’d be shredded.

Kurenos took the stairs three at a time as he moved up closer to her, muzzle leering and twisted in what might’ve been a triumphant grin as its talons flexed like pale spiders legs. 

Running nimbly down the steps, Buffy swept her axe out to the left of her to draw the demon’s gaze before using her speed and momentum to run left. She scampered up onto the wall and moved past his shoulder in a quick horizontal arc before leaping down behind him. As she did so she swung the axe out and down behind her, hoping that the surprise move would leave him open to a strike.

Kurenos managed to rear back on the narrow staircase and duck his head low so that the axe struck his horns, glancing off hard bone instead of carving into his face. The demon whirled around; claws extended so they gouged the stone wall as they travelled in a deadly arc, and cut the air where Buffy had been as she leapt backwards off of the stairs.

Buffy hit the ground and hopped back as Kurenos readjusted himself on the staircase, one gnarled hand going to his horned head. “...Slayer...”  
Buffy let out a shallow, tension-releasing breath. “That’s good, but some variety in the vocab might be nice. Why don’t we try a verb, such as ‘Fail’? As in ‘He failed in hitting her.’”

Kurenos lowered his arms and stretched them wide. He seemed to suck in a lung-full of air; his breath was visible, like pale blue smoke drifting around his mouth. “...Slayer...Dead...”

Buffy smirked. “Maybe if I was to stand still long enough, but otherwise,” she raised the axe so he could see, “I’m not the one who should be worried.”

Another breath and then the demon skulked forward, hoofed feet clacking dully on the stone steps. “...Not light... Dark... Other...” It flexed its claws and leapt towards her, a dry rattle issuing from its throat that, even as she dived to one side and rolled across the floor, she realised was supposed to be a mocking laugh.

‘Not light but dark... What the..? Faith.’

 

*~~*

 

This was fun.

For the first time in since waking up in Giles’ bathroom Faith felt really pumped. Just letting loose and feeling the wind in her hair, the firm ground beneath her boots, the adrenaline blazing through her system. All of it kept her mind clear and made all those little aches melt away as she blurred past shadowy, leering statues and gleaming headstones that dotted her path. 

Even as she angled right to avoid a looming marble obelisk, Faith could still hear the sound of thundering movement close behind her, belonging to the mass of bodies hurtling her way.

She grinned to herself as she turned right past a large run-down crypt surrounded by trees, putting her out of sight of her pursuers for the first time. Now she would lose them, pour on the speed, disappear and then double back in time for Buffy and the main event.

Faith sprinted through the shadows out into the moonlight. Streaking across dewy grass, she turned direction again, angling for some cover in the form of a thick patch of bushes. She heard a couple of pairs of footsteps that were managing to keep pace with her and gripped her knife tighter, readying herself. She burst past the greenery and turned a sharp left, planning to turn on a dime and make short work of the two dead-men-running before their friends could catch up.

Instead, she ran straight into Adam.

Or almost did. She spotted him standing in her path when she was mere meters from colliding with him so she hit the brakes. Faith lost her footing on the slick grass, flailed and slid along the ground towards him, stopping only when she reacted on instinct and jabbed her knife into the ground so she came to a stop in his shadow.

At first Adam didn’t seem to notice her. He was peering intently at the remains of a demon that he held in one hand, the body of some sort of stringy, yellow, winged creature that looked like it was in the process of being pulled apart.

‘What the fuck.’

Adam tilted his head to look at her, his patchwork face staring down at her with unnerving intensity. “You.”

Faith suddenly remembered that could damn well move and so scrambled back to her feet. Instinctively she formed a combat stance, knife at the ready, until she realised what she had been in the process of doing. She turned on impulse only to see the dead men bearing down on her, and more coming behind.

“This should be interesting”, remarked Adam coldly as he moved towards Faith.


	14. Picking Up The Pieces: Part 3 (Rest In Peace)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willow's internal monologue and Buffy's external fight-to-the-death.

Picking Up The Pieces 3 (Rest In Peace)

 

Willow shivered in the cool evening air as he walked back to Giles’ house. She hadn’t wanted to leave Tara, but having found what she needed to keep Faith in line she felt that it was her duty to tell the group.   
Her mind lingered, as it so often did, on the time she spent with the other witch. Tara’s shy smile, her sweet nature and the way she looked at Willow all made the redhead feel like she hadn’t felt since Oz went away. In a way Willow never even considered that she would feel about anybody really, never mind another girl.

And it felt so natural to think that way. There was hesitation yes, and some nervousness, but that was all to do with external things, like her friends finding out. What would they think of her?

It’s not like Willow had ever brought up that sort of thing in conversation with Buffy, so how would the blonde girl feel?  
Dating a vampire was unusual, sure, but in a world as weird and supernatural as the one Buffy was in, it made a sort of sense she rationalised.

But somebody who was the same gender as you? That was a whole different sort of unusual, one that was of the real world, with its own complexities and emotions. What if her friends couldn’t deal?

Willow sighed and hugged herself tighter. It was something she didn’t have to worry about today; she could put it off for a while, think about something else.

Faith.

Willow furrowed her brow in annoyance. Faith, with her easy confidence and knowing smirks and shallow charm was back in Buffy’s life, causing trouble again.

And Buffy was still trying to give Faith another chance, even after the dark-haired slayer had turned her back on Buffy, had framed her for murder, had betrayed her and joined up with dark forces. Because why? Nobody had been okay with her killing a guy?

Faith had been a slayer; something somewhere had given her real power, just like that. She hadn’t found it, or earned it, or deserved it as it turned out. Faith had had the power to do good, to help people, and instead she’d squandered it because she was selfish and stupid.

But Buffy was neither of those things so she mistakenly thought she could help. Even Xander still had confused feelings about the other slayer (he always had a weakness for slayers) but Willow didn’t... not anymore. She knew, ever since Faith had climbed all over her best friend just because she could, ever since Faith punched her and held a knife to her throat, Willow had looked into those eyes and seen nothing but cruelty.

Faith didn’t deserve any second chances. And now Willow had a couple of spells that would see that Faith wouldn’t make any more trouble. The first one was a nausea spell that Tara had found, a simple disruption spell that messed with all the liquids in a person’s head simultaneously. All Willow had to do was set fire to a greased bit of tallow that Tara had prepared, say a simple incantation and then blow out the flame. The smell of the smoke would make Faith feel all five-by-bleugh.

But the second spell was a lot nastier, and Willow had found it by looking through some of Amy’s old notes about her mom. The Bloodstone Vengeance spell was what Amy’s mom had used against Buffy and Willow remembered that it had been potent enough to lay Buffy at death’s door. And all Willow needed was something personal of Faith’s, some hair or a piece of clothing would do, and then Willow could cast the spell. If Faith tried anything...or looked like she was about to, she’d get what was coming to her and Willow could take her down once and for all; Buffy wouldn’t have to worry anymore.

Feeling a little more satisfied – at least Willow had some problems she could actually fix with magic – she arrived outside Giles’ apartment and opened the door.

She decided that she wouldn’t tell Buffy about the second spell, it would just end up worrying her. Willow would keep hold of it... just in case.

 

*~~*

 

Buffy leapt backwards as contorted barbs slashed at her face. She hopped up off the ground so her butt hit the lip of the sarcophagus, and rolled sideways onto her hip to avoid a bony-spined forearm. The demon’s limb smashed the stone rim so hard that rock dust exploded from the impact. Buffy shot out a leg to kick the side of its goat-like muzzle and knocked its head to the side, but she had to pivot back hard on her tailbone to avoid her leg being grabbed or sliced to ribbons in return. 

Buffy tucked and rolled backwards over the top of the tomb, brushing past the corpse there to drop off the other side to the ground. Kurenos was much faster than before and he’d learned from their last encounter; no outstretched arms, no lumbering turns, he was quick and lithe and always pushed towards Buffy trying to gouge at her with any of his bony spurs.

She had done her best to keep her distance and look for an opening, but even so, she suffered from a couple of cuts to her forearms, a gash on one shoulder and a small puncture in her foot from an ill-timed kick.  
Buffy wondered how long she could keep this up.

Ignoring the dull ache of fatigue, she stepped back and readied her axe again, but had to duck frantically as the demon snarled and threw the entire top of a sarcophagi through the air at her. Buffy dropped prone as whirling stone lid whipped just over her head and crashed against the far wall, dashing into pieces upon impact and knocking holes in the cavities beneath.

Kurenos leapt over the tomb and sprang onto Buffy, twisted cloven feet landing either side of her body as he brought his talons down on her.

It was his first mistake. It had been a clumsy pounce and Buffy was ready for it. She blocked his arms just above her head with the shaft of her axe and forced them up above her. Then she kicked her legs up and wide, a move that was more gymnast-with-a shade-of-cheerleader than slayer, to impact the demon in the back of both knees. The demon faltered instantly as he lost his footing, overbalanced by the weight of his body being too far forward, and was unable to bring his arms to bear down against Buffy.  
Grimacing at the intense weight pressing against her shoulders, Buffy focussed and brought her knees up to her chest, blasting them upwards straight into the demon’s face and snapping his jaw up and his head to the side. The whole of his body followed, lurching to one side and tipping over to fall on the ground to her left, stunned. 

Adjusting her grip on the handle of her axe, Buffy swung it one-handed so it struck Kurenos square in the back, its heavy head punching deep between shoulder blades. The demon shuddered and howled in pain. Immediately it reared up, almost tearing the axe from Buffy’s grip and staggered backwards against the far wall, its goat-like legs kicking lumps of stone to one side as it thumped heavily amongst broken reliquaries. 

Buffy quickly flipped up to her feet as Kurenos lurched towards the corner of the vault, and only then did she notice that the far corner of the floor there had been broken through to create a jagged hole, presumably for Kurenos to lay undisturbed in the tunnels beneath during the day.   
She saw the demon stagger in the direction of the hole, looking to make a retreat so she rushed to block his path.

That was her mistake.

Buffy saw the blur of motion from her right only a moment before a large chunk of masonry clipped her high up in the shoulder. It hit her with such force that she spun down on one knee and dropped her axe, the stone fragment ricocheting off the wall behind her.   
Buffy cried out, her arm flaring in pain at the force of the blow, even as Kurenos’ talons surged forward to grab her round the neck. He picked her and threw her round to slam her against the cold stone walls and then flung her back so she slammed against a pillar. He tore at her again and Buffy had to desperately duck to avoid sharp spurs ripping into her face. Kurenos’ arm smashed through the column as Buffy dived away from him. She rolling and came up far enough away to avoid the bony hooks of his thighs as the creature spun round in a wide arc, his hissing laboured breathing seeming to fill the dusty room.

The demon came at her again, great scything actions of his arms leaving her dodging back further away from her lost weapon. Soon, Buffy’s back foot scraped the edge of the broken floor that lay in the corner; she swayed at the edge and quickly scanned for a way past the demon’s reach.

Kurenos slowed his approach as he realised that he had her cornered, his luminous eyes seemed to flicker over her as he sized her up. He snarled dryly and brought his twisted torso forward, spreading his shoulders and lowering his horns as he brought his claws down so low that they scraped the dusty stone flags. He was preparing to run at Buffy and drive her over the edge.

Buffy squatted and searched in the gloom for something, anything that could help. Her fingers brushed against and then closed around a chunk of broken rock and brought it up behind her back. It wasn’t much but it was something.  
Kurenos charged, his coiled legs and body thrusting forward as he tried to spear Buffy with his antlers. Buffy turned and leapt over the broken hole, sprang off the wall opposite and then spun back with her improvised weapon in her fist. She slammed the stone against the side of the demon’s head just in time to knock its spikes away from her, avoiding being impaled. 

She landed close to the monster and tried to scramble underneath its long gait to get behind it, but Kurenos seized her arm.

Buffy felt the familiar cold burning engulf her arm, and the tingling numbness that followed spiralled up her body in an instant. She cried out in pain even as she pulled back and tried to yank herself free of the grip. She swung her piece of rock again, so hard that it broke in two against the demon’s knee. Kurenos’ fingers loosened enough for her to pull herself from his grip, but a moment later he punched a spiked forearm against her shoulder and rammed her to her knees, using his immense height and strength to pin her in place. Buffy felt the hot sting of the blow and the feel of the bony hooks in her skin dissolve into a liquid tingle that spread up and across her neck. She braced herself, mashed her hands into fists and prepared to try and break free before the demon’s aura drained any more of her life. 

In desperation Buffy let her left side fall and threw up her right arm, slamming her forearm hard into sinewy throat. She felt a shudder pass through the demon; it rocked forward on its haunches and quaked at the impact of the blow.  
But not Buffy’s blow.

Kurenos swayed on the spot for a moment, before both he and Buffy simultaneously looked down and noticed the two inches of steel blade of a knife protruding from his chest. Then there was the distinctive sound of a crossbow being fired and the demon shuddered under another impact. The tip of a bolt suddenly jutted from the hollow of the demon’s furred neck.

“Time to change dance partners, lumpy. She’s been hoggin’ ya all to herself for too long.”

Buffy recognised Faith’s voice and she managed to break from the demon’s weakening grip. She ducked to one side to see Faith skip down the steps, her remaining knife in one hand, and the shoulder bag in the other. Faith leapt the last few feet to the ground and landed in a crouch as Kurenos turned, animalistic features twisted into a pained snarl. The dark-haired girl slid the bag across the floor towards Buffy and readied her large dagger; her eyes seemed to shine with anticipation.

Buffy managed to move quickly to grab the axe off the floor and swung round to face the emaciated monster, even as Faith closed the distance from the other side.

The demon surged forward, perhaps thinking that Buffy was too injured to remain a threat for long so he could concentrate on the new slayer. Buffy took advantage of the inattention and flanked the demon even as he lashed out at Faith.

The dark slayer seemed fresh and strong and all the quicker for it. She ran forward, bobbed under a raking claw and struck in close with her knife, slicing the sharp blade through its gangrenous, translucent underbelly and ducking back from the arching spray of ooze that followed. Faith avoided another razor talon, knocking it away with her forearm, and then stabbed the demon twice, jabbing her blade beneath its ribs with quick, brutal thrusts before springing to the left, bouncing off the wall and using one of the holes there to jump high to hack her knife at Kurenos’ head.

Kurenos was bringing up his arm to ward her off when Buffy chopped her axe into the back of his leg. He roared, twisting in pain just as Faith’s dagger found its mark in his neck. The blade struck deep and Faith held on, knees braced against the demon’s shuddering torso as Buffy struck again, the axe impacting higher this time. Buffy saw a few bone hooks on the demon’s upper body tear at Faith’s thighs as she pushed in close against the goat-shaped monster, digging her knife out only to plunge it into the creatures chest where its heart would be.

Buffy chopped her weapon at Kurenos’ right side, cleaving the latticework of bone just beneath the skin and splitting the rancid organs beneath.

Faith gritted her teeth: she rammed and twisted her blade in the demon’s torso, one hand breaking off to punch the goat-monster in the face, her knuckles ramming against eye socket. Kurenos’ roar became high pitched as it tottered weakly backwards, bluish energy flickering in its throat and one clawed hand wrapped around Faith’s shoulder, digging and scratching at the flesh there.

Faith shrugged off the weakening grip as she tore her knife up and loose and then jumped back off the demon, pushing away with her feet even as Buffy’s last blow cleaved the demon’s leg off above the knee. Kurenos fell back, his lower body slamming into the ground and the rest of him disappearing into the opening in the floor. The lower half of him soon followed, flipping up and out of sight to crash into the inky darkness below.

Faith stood up and flipped her hair back before cautiously approaching the hole. She was limping slightly even as she tucked her stained knife inside her jacket. “Where’d this come from?” she muttered.

Buffy tried to catch her breath as she bent and rested the axe against the ground. “He had his... minion things make it I think, or maybe he did it. Like a hidey-hole or something.”

Faith peered warily into the dark pit. “Where does it go?”

“There are tunnels and underground caves all over this town.” Buffy squirmed a little as she started to feel the stings of her injuries. “Is he moving down there at all?”

Faith narrowed her eyes. “Not much, flailing his arms about some, tryin’ to find somethin’ t’heal himself with maybe?” Faith shook her head, “He ain’t going anywhere fast without that.” She nodded at the severed leg that still lay where it fell.

Buffy nodded in tired relief. “Good.” 

She picked up the shoulder bag, unzipped it and pulled out the can of kerosene. She felt the full can slosh with pungent liquid; it should be plenty to finish the job.

Faith watched impassively as Buffy approached the hole, and looked down. She saw the demon writhing on a broken pile of coffins and wooden struts, the type of things used in mining, all piled underneath the fissure so that the dead could climb in and out when needed.

It also served as fuel for a convenient pyre.

Buffy uncapped the container, wrinkling her nose at the acrid stink, and tipped it so a long stream of the clear liquid poured out and down. She heard it glug out and splash on the structure below as she upended it. After a minute it was empty and she cast the container down into the dark as well.

As she fished in the shoulder bag for the matches she’d taken back at the house she saw Faith remove a lighter from her pocket. With a deft flick a small flame appeared. 

Faith smirked. “You want to do the honours or should I?”

Buffy gestured at the pit. “Be my guest.”

Faith flipped the lighter into the air. It turned end over end and then dropped out of sight. Moments later there was the distinct sound of the air catching fire; the chamber was bathed with flickering tongues of light as flames spilled up like they were trying to escape the hole.   
Kurenos made no sound, though Buffy could see something thrashing amidst the burning wood and smoke. 

‘Silent as the grave. Thank God.’

Buffy rubbed the back of her neck, glad the numbness was swiftly passing but she could’ve done without all the scratchy wounds. Still, maybe a bubble bath would be just the thing to medicate herself with.   
She smiled at that as she glanced over at Faith; the other girl stared into the fire with a dejected look on her face, maybe planning to revert to type now that the fighting was over.

Buffy wasn’t going to have that: these bridges were gettin’ built. “Thank you, Faith. That thing really had me on the back foot for a while there. You showing up when you did, it was very timely. What with your deadly aim and everything.”

Faith seemed to snap her gaze away from the flickering flame. “Uh, yeah. Whatever.” She shrugged as her expression hardened.

Buffy pretended to look thoughtful as she tilted her head at the conflagration below. “So, d’you bring any marshmallows?”

Faith wrinkled her nose and then, almost in spite of herself, her lips curled into a smirk. “You’re wicked gross, B.”

Buffy shrugged lightly as she smiled. “It’s just my mood. Comes with the hacking apart of demons.”

Faith shook her head at that and then seemed to decide something. “Woulda got here sooner but I ran into a bit of trouble in my travels. That Adam guy was out doin’ some damage.”

Buffy gaped in surprise. “God... Faith, a-are you alright? Did he hurt you?” Buffy tried and failed to hide the tremor of concern in her voice. She took a step towards the other girl and reached out as if to touch her.

Faith waved her off with a flicker of annoyance. “’S cool. He was way more interested in the zombie things chasin’ me. Ended up tearin’ into them instead. I left ‘em both to have at it and came back here.” She shook her head ruefully, “Was in a tight spot there for a sec.”

Buffy failed to keep the mild reproach out of her voice. “As plans go it was really risky, Faith.”

Faith shrugged and smiled again. “Well, they’re toast and we’re still here so it couldn’t have been too bad right?”

Buffy laughed at that. “I guess I can’t argue with that. Still, I’ll feel better after I submerge myself in a bath until I prune.” She sighed, “Let’s get out of here.”

Faith nodded and turned towards the stairs. “Me, I’m gonna need feedin’ again. All that running my ass off made me hungry.”

Buffy nodded in agreement as she followed Faith up the stairs. “Not to mention the slaying.”

Faith stopped on the stairs and looked over her shoulder at Buffy. “That guy? He weren’t so tough; I knew you were getting way too cosy when it comes to slayin’.” Faith smirked and leaned against the wall. “Lost your edge.”

Buffy scowled in mock outrage. “No way. Actually it was me who softened him up for you. You get... maybe an assist, but it was eighty percent me.”

Faith raised a sceptical eyebrow. “Eighty? As in the chick that just saved your ass gets a measly twenty percent.”

Buffy smiled teasingly as she stepped past Faith on the stairs. “Maybe twenty-five. That’s like, a quarter of an actual slay, Faith. You should be very proud.”

“Better take that back”, the dark haired girl grouched good-naturedly behind her.

Buffy twirled her axe playfully at the top of the stairs. “I think it shows a lot of grace to be able to recognise the valuable quarter of support that you gave me.” Buffy stepped out into the night, taking in a lungful of fresh, un-dusty air. She immediately felt better. “Really, you should be very grateful.”

Faith’s voice was close behind her. “In that case, lemme show you some gratitude.”

Buffy turned just enough to see Faith as she stepped closer and slammed a fist into the face. 

Buffy flew face forward onto the grass, stunned by the sudden blow. She shook her head and blinked away stars before looking back to see Faith draw her knife. 

The dark slayer smiled slyly. “And that’s just for starters.”


	15. Picking Up The Pieces: Part 4 (What Was Lost And Found)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many evil schemes. It's like 'Find the Lady' in regards to evil schemes.

Picking Up The Pieces 4 (What Was Lost And Found)

 

The swarm of the dead was nearing sixty percent critical damage when they all ceased to function. Adam withdrew his barb from the skull cavity of the mobile cadaver and watched with satisfaction as it fell to the ground. Then he saw that all the others had stopped moving in turn.  
It had taken him approximately four seconds to calculate that the mysterious energy used to animate the corpses only dissipated when the brain stem or spinal column was decisively compromised. Decapitation, brain or back injury or colossal nervous trauma all resulted in loss of function.

Interesting.

And now all of them had become dormant. A loss of data perhaps, or an interruption in the command stream, had let to this. Remarkable but inefficient.

Adam dropped the inactive remains onto the large pile of copses and body parts that surrounded him and looked around at them all. Numbers were good; cohesion of force, the unity shown here was also effective. But ultimately these bodies were human, and too fragile. Life did not cling to them for long, unlike the demon he had previously encountered.

Adam stepped over the body parts, too old and used to garner any more meaningful data from.

Still, the information was important. He was learning what would be necessary.

Numbers. Cohesion. Clarity of vision. Freedom from the weakness of humanity. From the weakness of flesh.

As Adam walked off into the night he had an inkling of what he needed to work towards.

He would need an army.

 

*~~*

 

Buffy let out a shaky breath as she tried to get to her feet but she felt Faith plant a firm boot in the middle of her back and push against her so she stumbled and fell again.

Faith’s voice was cold and teasing. “Ah, ah, gotta show you my appreciation first. First off, thank you Buffy for chaining me up in a fucking bathtub!”

With that growl of anger she snapped a kick into Buffy’s ribs that knocked the breath from her lungs and sent her rolling across the ground. Buffy stopped and came up off the ground on her elbows, wheezing out a groan of pain.

Faith strutted closer. “Thank you Buffy for tellin’ me to tow the line or you’d hand me over to some Watcher clean-up crew.” Another kick to the ribs that flipped Buffy onto her back, she felt jagged white flashes of pain that seemed to emanate from her torso and travel up to flare across her vision. 

Buffy managed to pull herself upright and crawl away from Faith. She looked at the other slayer in disbelief. “W-why?”

Faith smirked cruelly. “Why? God, you’re so pathetic. Only reason I came here and went through this is t’get free and t’have another shot at you. It’s that simple, B.” Faith shook her head and gestured sadly at Buffy, “I mean look at you, you’re easy, with all your hand-wringing and worrying and then you go and drop your guard. It’s actually kinda funny.”

Buffy felt a gravestone push against her back and stopped crawling. She blinked in confusion, none of this made any sense. Faith wouldn’t do this, they had been fighting together, it had been working and now Faith was just throwing all that away.

“No.” Buffy grimaced as she reached up, gripped the top of the headstone and pulled herself upright. She leaned back for support. “Y-you saved my life back there.”

Faith rolled her eyes. “Wouldn’t have been as fun otherwise, B. See, I sorta did have this one dream I wanted to recreate. Had it over and over during my near-death experience, it was real vivid. There was this cemetery, see, and you and me. And you were chasing me with a knife, my knife actually.” Faith gestured to the knife in her hand, “I guess this will do in a pinch. I’m pretty sure it was just symbolic anyway.”

Faith stepped closer, her eyes blazing. “Symbolic of all the things you took from me; like the slaying, the friends, the only guy who ever gave a damn about me, everything that ever mattered. You took it all, for nothing. And then you moved on like I was nobody.”

Buffy grimaced and shook her head. “I already told you that I–”

Faith stepped forward and backhanded Buffy so hard that she flipped clear over the tombstone and landed hard on the grass behind. In moments, Faith hopped next to her, grabbed Buffy by the hair and hauled her to her feet. 

Buffy cried out as Faith’s strong fingers clamped down on her shoulders. “No more speeches, no more empty words, there’s just this; you and me, we finish it.”   
She brutally shoved Buffy so she cart-wheeled backwards and slid across the ground on her face. Buffy stopped between piles of churned up earth and yawning open graves, the remnants of the dead. 

She forced herself onto her knees, desperately ignoring the fatigue in her limbs and the burning, throbbing sensation in her chest that had nothing to do with pain. Weakness seemed to flood her, pooling in her limbs and making her bones ache with weariness. She managed to get a leg under her push herself upright as she turned towards Faith.

The other girl had her arms folded, knife still in one hand. She tilted her head as she sized Buffy up. “You’re not looking so good there, B. Maybe that demon took more outta you than I thought. I mean, I wanted you softened up some but not this weak-shit.” She paused as the sound of thunder rumbled across the dark sky, “Huh, looks like we’re in for some rain. That’s perfect; it rained in my dream too.”

Buffy huffed out a weak, desperate laugh. “So what, now we fight again? This is just sad, we fight, you lose, again, and then what? Or didn’t you think that far ahead?”

Faith grinned widely like she was having fun. “No way you’re gonna win, not with you shakin’ like that.” Buffy looked down at herself and tried to stop the trembling in her limbs.

“Nah, we’re gonna have to up the stakes, get you in the game a little.” Faith paced back and forth a little, before stopping and nodding. “I got it.” She snapped her fingers, “After I beat you I won’t kill ya off, not right away. Nah, I’ll just stick you in one of these holes for a while.”   
She stepped forward, staring into Buffy’s eyes, “Then I’m gonna go to Giles’ house, kill him, kill Xander, maybe kill that chick that he’s with ‘cause, what the hell. Then I’ll have to go and find Red; I’ll make that one last I’ll tell ya.”

Buffy shook her head, despair welling up within her. “Faith, stop this.”

But Faith kept on, nodding in satisfaction. “Kill Riley? Definitely have some fun there. Then, maybe your mom? I mean, that’s kinda tired, and it’s not really a challenge but still, rounds Sunnydale off nicely. Then I probably should go all the way to LA and stake soul-boy. Do it right this time,” Faith gestured at Buffy with the knife, “After that I’ll come all the way back here, when you have nothing, when I’ve taken it all, I’ll apologise to your face.” Faith eyed Buffy coldly, “Then you’ll know how I feel, and understand why I’m doing this.”

Buffy wasn’t shaking anymore, she stood stiff as rain fell from the sky, hissing through the air to patter on obelisks and drench the ground. She didn’t feel the wet, or the cold. Her tiredness had faded and her despair was a dwindling, flickering voice in the back of her head. She allowed the slayer in her to take over. So she could end things.

Buffy shifted her stance and tensed herself. “Enough. If this is what you want, fine, but you’re not hurting anymore people.”

The sky rumbled again and opened wide, the heavens poured out a torrent. Faith growled and rushed at Buffy with her knife.

The dark slayer lashed out, her blade a leaping glint of silver in her hand as Buffy lurched away to avoid it. Faith’s strokes were angry and clumsy but fast, and Buffy had to be quick to dodge around the side of the other girl and counter her. She snapped out her arm, caught Faith in the side of the face but Faith countered with a roundhouse kick that knocked Buffy back against the slick stone of a statue. Faith stabbed at her and again Buffy saw the telegraphed move and twisted to one side. The blade scraped stone and Buffy kicked out, spinning it out from Faith’s grasp and sending it clanging against a headstone.

Faith cried out angrily and went at Buffy harder, punching her sides with a blazing ferocity. “Come on!” She cried and grappled Buffy back again, both spinning towards the ring of open graves. Buffy broke the other girl’s grip and struck out, fast punches that caught Faith in the chest and then the face, but the brunette pushed through the onslaught, grimacing as she threw a powerful right into Buffy’s shoulder that drove Buffy back. Buffy ducked a follow-up punch and spun to elbow Faith in the face. Grunting in pain, Faith shoulder barged Buffy and then back-handed her so they both tumbled to the ground. Faith went down on top of her, fists hammering Buffy’s sides and her stomach, stabs of pain that threatened to overwhelm her. “I’ll kill them, you hear me!”

Buffy surged upwards with newfound strength and threw Faith over her head. She flipped to her feet and spun to drive a heel under the other girls chin. Redirecting a clumsy counter, Buffy punched Faith hard, feeling something burst under her knuckles and saw Faith fly back and smack hard against a stone marker that lay flat across the ground.   
Buffy saw her shake as she picked herself up and glanced back at Buffy, looking at her under a wet curtain of hair.

Buffy stepped back, hit by a sudden thought. The look on Faith’s face echoed one she’d seen on Faith, her Faith, on the night the truth finally came out. Her hateful rant, all that anger, and then afterwards in the library, Faith gave insight into what she would be thinking, what she would want.

“If all I did was hurt people, then I know that deep down I wouldn’t really wanna live. You’d... you’d probably be doin’ me a favour.”

 

‘Oh, god.’

Faith spat something and ran at Buffy, flinging fists in Buffy’s direction. Buffy ducked back and blocked a vicious right hook then a strong left cross. She pushed and struggled against Faith’s strength as the other girl screamed in her face.

Buffy pushed and then suddenly yielded, sending Faith stumbling past her and slipping on the slick mud. The brunette’s knees pounded the ground as she twisted and struggled to get up.

Buffy shook her head. “Faith, stop this.”

“Gonna die.” Faith snarled as she righted herself, barreling towards Buffy. Buffy blocked a right cross, and then a front kick aimed at her solar plexus. Faith’s rage, all that was fueling her, was spluttering. “You hear me! I’ll kill them all!”

Buffy grabbed Faith’s surging fist and twisted to throw her over her hip. Faith slammed against the sodden earth but snapped a leg up to catch Buffy in the face.

Buffy staggered back but didn’t fall. She steadied herself as Faith came at her again. “I won’t Faith. I won’t do it.”

Faith punched her, Buffy’s head snapped to the side more with the momentum of the blow than the impact. She turned, grabbed Faith’s jacket and shoved her back hard to the ground.

Faith slid and slipped in the mud, her hair flattened against her skull. She flipped it out of her face as she came up and collided with Buffy, stumbling as she tried to land a solid blow. She screamed against her face.

“Are you listening? I’ll kill them… I’m evil!” Faith’s hands slapped against Buffy, pushing the both of them back, “I’m evil!” Her fingers were knotted in Buffy’s clothes, pushing and pulling against her, like she had no strength left, “I’ll…I’m evil! I-I’m bad, I’m bad… you hear me… I’ll kill…” 

Suddenly Faith’s feet slid out from under her and she fell, dragging Buffy down with her she knelt in the mud. “I’m bad!” She choked out as she pulled herself up. She looked at Buffy; her face was a crumpled mask of despair, “Please, Buffy… I’m evil… I’m bad! Just… please just kill me.” Her voice broke as she sobbed and collapsed, pushing her face down into Buffy’s lap even as Buffy put her arms around her.

Buffy pressed her head against the top of Faith’s head; she heard the sound of anguished cries and wet sobs over the thundering downpour of rain that beat against them both. 

Stroking her hands through Faith’s hair, she made gentle shushing sounds as she cradled the other girl’s trembling form.

Buffy remembered the daydream she’d had, when she’d first heard Faith was awake. About how she would find her and take her and hold her and tell her everything would be okay. But now she had no voice: this was stark reality not some stupid fantasy. Cradling the broken girl in her arms, Buffy didn’t know how to handle this much pain in somebody else. Where could she begin to help?

All that she could remember at that moment was Faith’s voice, in the library. Her last words about the things she’d done in this world, about the person she had become.

“Don’t give up on me, B. Please.”

Buffy closed her eyes against her own tears and gently rocked Faith against her, murmuring. “I won’t. I won’t ever. I promise.”

 

*~~*

 

Ethan Rayne stopped at the entrance to the Watcher’s safe house. “I won’t be staying here”, he said flatly, his tone almost prim. He rubbed his now freed wrists as he gave the place the once-over.

Morley kept on moving into the cramped interior of the warehouse. “Of course not. Eventually the Watcher’s Council will pull strings, at some expense, and remove their men from incarceration to return here. This place is not suitable for any long-term operation, but there are things here we have need of.”

Rayne looked over the remnants left by the previous occupants, taking in sagging camp-beds and a beer-stained card table. “What could we possibly need here?”

“Money, for one thing.” Morley gestured to a briefcase on top of a pile of rucksacks, “Earthly resources always come in useful when you need somewhere quiet to work.” She walked over to one of the workshop benches and saw what she wanted, sitting there because the fools had not known what was in their possession, “And this.” 

She scooped up the arcane mechanism that had briefly been in Faith’s hands before she’d had a chance to use it. This was what Morley had come here for; with some modification by a skilled chaos sorcerer, it would be perfect for her plans involving the two slayers.

Morley looked over other leftovers, electronic equipment, a police scanner, a few guns, modern crudities she had little use for. She turned back to Rayne. “I believe around here somewhere are refreshments.”

Rayne was already pawing through the packs, finding rolls of dollars and a bottle of amber liquid. “Single malt. Not bad. One of them had taste at least.”

Morley motioned to get his attention. “Not here. There are suitable clothes in the packs there. Change and then go to the Fairmont hotel and obtain a suite. Pay cash and wait for me there.”

Rayne thought about it and nodded readily. “Very well.”

Morley laughed at that. “You are so transparent Ethan. You think that with clothes and money you can simply disappear without repaying me for my generosity. And so you might, but you will not get far. I will inform the Initiative of your exact location and be done with you.”   
Morley stepped closer, liking the wary look on Rayne’s face. He wasn’t used to being read so easily, “However, if you are at the hotel when I return I shall tell you my plan.”

“Yes, well the thing is I’ve sub-contracted in the past. It’s never really worked out to be honest.”

“And your enmity with Rupert Giles has?” Morley chuckled, “I offer you power Ethan. A chance at revenge not only at Rupert Giles but his beloved slayer as well.”

“Oh, I do like power.” Rayne replied with relish.

“Not only power but the chance at causing some real chaos. Unleashing anarchy. Does that sound like something that would appeal to you?”

Rayne gave Morley a measured look. “Fairmont hotel you say? I’ll be waiting, and I’ll want details before I commit to anything more.” With that, he walked towards the back with one of the packs.

Morley watched him depart and smiled. “As you wish.”

 

*~~*

 

Buffy limped as she pushed through the kitchen door. She stopped and gently guided an unresisting Faith into the gloom, out of the rain. The house was warm and dry and Buffy suppressed a shiver as she reached out and turned on the light.

She turned back to Faith just as her mom came into the room; Joyce was wrapped in her dressing gown and looked tired. “Buffy?” She saw Buffy and then saw Faith and the state they were both in, “Oh, my God. What happened?”

“We’re okay Mom...Faith and I; we fought a demon and got kinda beat up in the process. Please don’t worry.”

“I hadn’t heard from you since yesterday when you went... chasing off.” Her mom cast a look at Faith. The dark-haired girl wasn’t listening or aware, just staring down at the kitchen table, looking through it into a faraway nothingness. “Is she... are you sure you’re alright Buffy?”

Buffy tried to smile and it came out shakily. “Sure, just... Faith got hurt, so I’m gonna, I mean she’s gonna stay in my room, okay?” She saw Joyce about to object, “Just for tonight I promise, I’ll... I’ll be with her the whole time.”

Joyce took this in. “Well, okay. You get her settled; there are fresh towels in the hall cupboard. And then you and I should talk.” Her voice was firm and full of mom-authority. 

Buffy nodded wearily. “Okay.”

Joyce watched as Buffy delicately took hold of Faith and led her out of the kitchen, through the dimly lit house and up the stairs. She took the girl to her bedroom and switched on the bedside lamp. She left briefly to grab a warm, fluffy towel from one of the cupboard shelves. When she came back Faith hadn’t moved form her spot, her eyes flicked aimlessly across the room, like she didn’t recognise where she was.

“Here.” Buffy said and draped the towel across her shoulders, “Sit.” She manoeuvred Faith to sit on the bed and lay on her side. The dark-haired girl trembled as she pulled the towel tight around her and drew her legs up, curling on the bed.

Buffy took a hesitate step back. “I-I need to go and talk to Mom... but I’ll be close by in case... I’ll come back.” She turned away.

“...Buffy.” Faith spoke softly, her husky voice had never sounded wearier.

Buffy turned around and put up her hands. “Just don’t, okay. I-I...God.” Buffy put her face in her hands, she felt like crying or screaming into a pillow. She felt like she was about to have an out-of body experience brought on by pure stress.

She brought her hands down when the moment passed and looked at Faith. The other slayer was looking at her now, had come back to herself. She seemed aware.

Buffy shook her head. “Ever since you woke up from that coma, my whole life– a life that I was managing to cope with- has just fallen apart. My friends, my boyfriend, everything seem so fragile right now.” Buffy sniffed and hugged herself; she made herself look at Faith. The brunette’s eyes never left her, wounded brown pits that seemed to flicker with something.

“Things aren’t the way they should be, they’re all different, and I thought that I could fix... I thought I could maybe try and make it like it was, just like that, if I worked hard enough at it. And it just seems like things collapse even harder, and I think ‘what’s the point’.”

Buffy stared hard at Faith before moving to sit down on the edge of the bed. She sensed Faith tense up as she watched Buffy come nearer.  
Buffy half-turned and put a hand on Faith’s leg. “And then I see you and I remember. I remember you Faith, I remember who you used to be, who we were, before everything fell apart. That’s the point.” Buffy blinked back tears, “I know you won’t believe me, especially after tonight, but I know you, Faith. I know exactly who you are, in your heart, where it matters. Maybe you’ve forgotten, by I never could. We know, we sense parts of each other that nobody else could ever...” Buffy cleared her throat as she gazed at Faith. “I believe in you, Faith. And I believe in us. That’s why I know that we gonna get through this, that we’re going to fix things, together. I don’t care how long it takes, or if you fight me, or whatever. We’ll get back to where we were.”

Buffy sniffed and stood up, she felt Faith’s eyes on her. “Get some sleep; I’ll be back in a little while.”

Buffy left the room, leaving the door ajar slightly as she walked to the head of the stairs. She took a long, steadying breath, and then went down to talk with her mom, to offer some reassurance.

Buffy hoped that her mom believed her. She hoped that Faith believed her.

Hope was pretty much all she had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniff* Buffy believes in her *sniff* Believes in lovely, damaged Faith...


	16. Interlude: Remember Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice hot bath leads to some dirty thoughts *gasp*  
> Note that the flashback is to where the intimate scene in 'First Time For Everything' (way back in 'WCE') cut away, since otherwise it would've been a very LONG scene.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. :)

Interlude: Remember Me

 

By now, Buffy was accustomed to hushed atmosphere of this time of night, and to the calming background noise of the kitchen in particular. The soft drumming of rain against the windowpane and the uniform ticking of the clock were the familiar soundtrack to the moments after her many late night patrols. But Buffy was usually alone on these occasions, not trying to begin an awkward conversation with her mother.

She adjusted the warm towel on her shoulders and leaned forward on the counter, blowing softly on her steaming hot chocolate as she flicked her eyes back to her mom. “Thanks for this. There’s nothing like the rain to make you, uh, really cold and wet.”

Joyce was leaning next to the fridge holding her own mug of cocoa. She smiled tightly. “Well, I would say something motherly about catching a chill out there, but to be honest Buffy that’s the least of my concerns right now.”

Buffy nodded solemnly. “I know.”

Her mom’s smile faded. “Yesterday morning you went tearing out of the house after Faith who, incidentally, had been holding me hostage. And then I don’t hear anything from you until you show up here in the middle of the night, with Faith in tow, looking like you’ve both been through hell.” Joyce gave her a wide-eyed look of concern, “I don’t think I’m out of line in asking for a serious explanation here.”

Buffy stared into the depths of her hot chocolate. “I know that. It’s just – it’s been a long night.”She took a deep breath, “The thing is – Faith... she didn’t do a lot of the things that I thought that she did. It took a lot of time to sort out all the... confusion. And then she ended up helping me out when she didn’t have to, and she got hurt. She, we just needs somewhere to rest up for a while... tonight and maybe tomorrow?” She glanced up to see her mom’s reaction.

She looked wary. 

“Buffy, I know that you and Faith have been through a lot together. And you might think that you have a responsibility to her, but you’ve been through so much already, isn’t there anyone else than can take care of her? Doesn’t she have any family?”

Buffy’s face fell. “I... I don’t know. Maybe back in Boston.” She muttered the last part quietly. Shouldn’t she know more about Faith’s past before Sunnydale than just vagueness?

Joyce nodded thoughtfully before adding, “And what about those people who Mr. Giles used to work for? The, uh, Watchmen?”

Buffy shook her head sadly. “’Watchers, Mom. And right now all they want to do is lock her up and punish her. They don’t want to help.”

Joyce sighed. “Are you sure that Faith even wants to be helped? When she was last here she was... very unstable, Buffy.”

Buffy pressed her lips into a firm line. “I know that, but I promise that she... She isn’t like that now; she doesn’t want to hurt anybody else. She just wants to stop...” Buffy felt her throat tighten and an anxious squeeze in her chest, “Mom, I’m the only person who can help her.”

Her mom was silent for a moment as she digested Buffy’s words. Buffy tensed, expecting a flurry of objections. But Joyce just took another sip of her cocoa. 

“Okay then. I suppose we should try and make her welcome, at least until you’re both feeling better. I think the spare room is full of things from the gallery but we do have extra sheets and pillows for the couch.”

Buffy blinked. “Um, Mom, I don’t expect you to be okay with this, at least not after...everything that happened –”

Her Mom held up her hand. “Buffy, please. I may be new to this whole other side of you, being the slayer, but I know people. I remember the first time Faith came here for dinner, and again two Christmases ago when I spent some more time with her.” She paused and smiled at the memory, “I liked that girl Buffy. And even if she made some... very bad choices, even if she did hurt people, if you think you can help her get back to who she was then I’ll support you.”

Buffy felt her throat tighten up again. “Mom...”

“I trust you, Buffy.” Joyce braced Buffy in a warm hug, and stoked her hair gentle as Buffy returned her embrace. “And I know you have a good heart. If anyone can help Faith, you can.”

Buffy allowed herself a moment to enjoy her mother’s comforting embrace, feeling some of her tension drain away as she buried her nose in warm dressing gown. She inhaled deeply her mother’s scent before pulling back and discreetly wiping her eyes. Buffy felt drained, both physically and emotionally, but for the first time in a while she also felt calmer, soothed and cared for. A weight had been lifted, a weight she hadn’t really been aware of until now.

Joyce kissed the side of her head. “Now, I’m going back to bed. I’ve a long day tomorrow and having an extra house guest is really no excuse for being late.” She delicately tucked a loose strand of hair behind Buffy’s ear. “You should turn in as well.”

Buffy nodded lazily. “I’m gonna take a bath first, clean up a little.” She made a dismissive gesture at her Mom, “Go on, I know where everything is.”

After her mom went to bed, Buffy finished her drink and headed upstairs and took some fresh bedding and pillows from the closet. She intended to sleep curled up in the chair in her bedroom, so she could remain close to Faith.

That done, she ran herself a bath, making sure the water was as hot as she could stand she poured in bath salts to provide some bubbles. She stripped off her fouled and grungy clothes and tossed them to one side, wincing as they pulled at the bloody mess of her wounds. Scratches, scrapes and a couple of punctures marred her flesh, still in the process of healing. Buffy knew that they’d be fully healed in a couple of days but she would feel better cleaning them while they were still fresh, just in case.

Then, Buffy artfully pinned her hair up and stooped next to the bath. She dipped her hand into the streaming tub and, gauging that it was hot enough, turned off the tap and stepped in. She winced at the sting of her sore foot as she immersed it in water, and braced herself for more as she lowered herself into the near-scalding water and leaned back until she was neck deep in heat and bubbles.

Letting the stinging pain and rawness of her wounds slowly melt into the liquid heat, Buffy savoured the feeling as her muscles uncoiled in warm lethargy. She rubbed her hands down her arms and across her stomach, drawing up her knees and bracing her feet on the bottom of the tub as she left her mind drift, allowing all her troubled thoughts to turn to mist and glide away.

‘Emptying my head of deep thoughts shouldn’t be too difficult. Just imagine math class. Algebra. Miss. Jackson writing long lines of numbers and letters on the board... So very bored.’

Buffy smiled to herself and raised one of her legs out of the water, running her hands over the muscles there, testing and massaging with her fingers. She’d really had enough of fighting, brawling and kicking. Also, being kicked was getting kinda old.   
If she could go a week with no fighting... Well, maybe not a week, that was a long time, but a few days. Or maybe just one long day of non-violence, that would be something approaching happiness...

Taking it easy seemed like a great idea. But Riley was still out there somewhere and so was Adam and so was the whole Initiative problem and also there was that Morley woman...Urgh.

But tomorrow she would focus solely on helping Faith, getting her well again, showing the other girl that she meant what she said, that she wanted Faith to get better. To get back to who she used to be. Buffy knew she could do that and she knew in her heart that Faith would in turn help her, stop her from being overwhelmed from the tag-teaming evils she was facing these days.

‘We could have our own tag-team. The Chosen Two... High-fiving and ass-kicking all the vamps... Defcon One... And there could be Riley... he could help with the... he has guns...’

Buffy put her leg down and settled her head back against the edge of the bath, letting her arms drop into the water and float weightlessly by her sides. Every part of her felt like it was wrapped up and surrounded and softly caressed by water. It whispered about her ears and licked between her toes. Buffy heard nothing but the quiet lapping of the water against the side of the tub, the muffled sound of her heartbeat and the slow, relaxed sound of her breathing. She sighed contentedly as the warmth penetrated her skin and muscles and soon her mind seemed set to slide off into the air...

 

*~~*

 

…It felt like she was somewhere else, floating. Then, she slowly came back to herself. She became aware of the damp sheets against her back, the warm air on her skin and the tickle of Faith’s hair as her head moved up Buffy’s body. She felt a wet, passionate kiss against the side of her neck. She moaned and turned her head, her eyes catching the other girl’s.

Faith grinned as she bit her bottom lip. “You okay?”

Buffy blinked to see if her brain was still working. Yep. “I-I...Wha? Where did you learn to do that?”

Faith sniggered slightly. “Maybe I’m just naturally talented. Or maybe seeing you naked makes we wanna do all sorts of things t’you.” She bent her head to kiss Buffy at the base of her neck, “I’ve been with girls before, Buffy. Just practice is all.”

Buffy swallowed and tried to think of something intelligent to say. “That was like nothing I’ve...” Buffy’s nerves suddenly returned with a vengeance, “Do... you, uh, want me to do that... to you?” She didn’t think she could make Faith feel that good; the whole thing was just too daunting.

Faith laughed a little, and smiled. “Well, you don’t hafta, it’s not like I’m gonna make you, y’know.” She eyed Buffy sympathetically, “Buffy, just relax, okay. We’re havin’ fun, it’s not a test or nothin’... Just being with you is…” She trailed off and shook her head as she thought about it.

Then her eyes lit up. “We could use that toy of yours. You seemed to really dig it last time, made me kinda jealous.” She stroked a hand down her side deliberately drawing Buffy’s gaze to her body, “You wanna make me feel good, right? We’ve got a night. I haven’t even done half the things I wanna.”

Still up on one elbow, Faith leaned in and kissed Buffy on the lips. Her breath still ragged, Faith’s mouth worked against Buffy’s, gently parting her lips. Weakly Buffy realized that she tasted herself on Faith’s tongue but found that she didn’t care. She felt her body responding to the dark haired girl’s passion, embers of desire still smoldered in her belly, her skin still hummed with need and energy still coursed through her. 

She pulled back a little and smiled against Faith’s lips. “Okay. But you’ll have to get it. For some reason my legs aren’t working...”

Faith returned her smile. “It’s not like your gonna be anywhere anyways, not for a while” she smirked, rolling away and off the bed and padded over to the chest of drawers. 

Buffy took in the sight of Faith’s naked back in the moonlight. The way her dark, tousled hair was swept away from one side of her neck, the supple curves of her back and hips that drew Buffy’s eye down to the smooth mounds of her ass. Faith’s back bent slightly as she leaned down and pulled open one of the drawers. “Where is it anyhow?”

Buffy blinked out of her revere. “Um, bottom. It’s in the bottom drawer.”

Faith dipped her back down as she smirked over her shoulder. “Anything else down there I should know about? Anythin’ naughty that I’m gonna find?”

Buffy bit her bottom lip and shook her head as she tried not to stare at Faith’s bent-over form. “I don’t really have a ‘naughty drawer’ or anything like that. I had enough trouble just hiding all my slaying stuff from Mom.”Buffy thought about it for a moment, “Do you have a, uh, naughty drawer?”

Faith straightened up and turned towards Buffy, giving her an unrestricted view of her front. “Nope, but this one guy I ran with had a naughty wardrobe full o’ stuff. Ronnie was into all kinds of kinky shit, no lie.” 

Then Faith held up her hand and brandished a small, glossy tube, “Found it.” She walked back over and slinked onto the bed, walking up on her knees until she was next to Buffy before swinging one leg over and straddling her. Buffy couldn’t help but gaze at Faith’s easy and unashamed nudity as she knelt over her, eyes hooded seductively.   
Buffy felt the bottom of Faith’s thighs brush the tops of hers, saw the way the pale moonlight shaded her smooth stomach and the curve of her breasts. The dark-haired girl’s nipples were dark spots against a pale expanse of flesh. Buffy watched as they moved as Faith breathed in and out.

Faith caught Buffy’s eye with a sly smirk. “Hey B, my face is up here.”

Buffy moved her eyes upward and smiled bashfully. “Sorry… All this is very new.”

Faith’s smile broadened as she leaned forward and kissed Buffy lightly, lips gently brushing and tasting before puling back. “’S not like I mind. You gawping at me is very cute.” 

Faith then made a show of flexing her shoulders and then slowly stretching her arms up above her head. Buffy’s eyes widened as she saw Faith’s breasts lift up and stand proud and as lower down her firm belly stretched taut. 

Faith grinned cockily and Buffy felt her face heat up. “Showoff.” She murmured even as she smiled.

Faith nodded slightly at that before lowering her arms. “And it’s all for you, B.” 

Her voice was only half-teasing, there was an undercurrent of sincerity in it that made Buffy forget her embarrassment and made her want to show Faith how much she wanted her, wanted this, like she had always wanted it.

Buffy put her hands by her sides and pushed herself up so that her back rested against the headboard, she felt as small thrill of pride as she saw Faith’s own eyes roam over her body, and the brunette’s lips parted slightly in desire. 

Faith shifted closer and settled back on her haunches, her butt resting just above Buffy’s knees. She held out one hand. In it was the sleek vibrator. It glinted in the pale light. “There ya go, B. Take it and see if you can make me purr.” 

Her husky voice put an emphasis on the last word as she leaned close again and handed her the toy. Faith then put her arms either side of Buffy’s head and rested her hands on the headboard there.

Buffy held the vibe in her right hand as her left traced its way up Faith’s side, feeling silky skin beneath her touch as she trailed her fingers up and curled them over Faith’s shoulder. She inclined forward to kiss Faith’s soft, full lips, moaning slightly as Faith’s mouth captured her own, tongue playing over her teeth and probing deeper into her mouth. Faith sighed wantonly as she pushed herself firmly up against Buffy, her passion leaving the other girl’s head buzzing with lightheadedness.

Dimly Buffy remembered how to switch on the vibrator and turned the base of it between her fingers so it hummed into life. She reached her left hand down and under the other girl’s embrace to cup the soft flesh of her breast, eliciting a soft moan as she ground her pelvis down against Buffy’s lap. The warm flesh of her buttocks was now slick with sweat; she pushed herself against Buffy as if she was molding herself to her, so there was no gap visible between them.

Buffy brought the vibe up and pressed the tip against Faith’s thigh, causing the brunette to stiffen slightly at the contact before relaxing again, her movements still soft and sinuous, and her hips rolling and grinding with a silky grace. 

They continued kissing, Faith stroking one hand through Buffy’s hair as Buffy’s fingers stroked and massaged one breast and then the other, feeling the hard pebbles of Faith’s nipples against her palm. Buffy stroked the vibe up the top of Faith’s thigh and then across her stomach. She felt Faith’s breathless giggle against her mouth at the ticklish sensation.

The giggle turned into a gasp as Buffy’s hand slid up a few inches and pressed the tip against one straining nipple. Faith’s mouth broke away from Buffy as she tilted her head back, tongue pressed against teeth to try and stifle her groans. Buffy now used both hands in concert, one hand to hold steady and then the vibe to tease and sweep over tender tissue.

An unexpected thrill rippled through Buffy, not only at the sight of Faith experiencing pleasure, but also at the thought of control. She felt a glimmer of pride at being able to make Faith feel so... good.

Buffy deftly pulled the vibe away from Faith and dropped it down, even as she leaned in to kiss the long expanse of Faith’s throat, working her mouth up and across exposed skin, feeling the throb and pulse of the other girl’s pulse under her tongue. She pushed the toy lower, trailing the humming cylinder down Faith’s navel and then working it lower still.

Faith moaned huskily and stiffened again, her hand in Buffy’s hair clenching in response to the vibe finding her centre. Faith’s body quivered slightly as her hips stopped moving and instead pushed closer to Buffy, gently rocking. Buffy glanced down to make sure her hand was in the correct place, before using her thumb to turn the base of the vibe. The barely audible hum became a quiet buzz.

Faith’s response was immediate, she mashed her mouth against Buffy’s, both hands in her hair as her hips pushed down against Buffy’s lap, pinning her hand there. Faith moaned lustily against Buffy’s mouth as she sucked on her lips and duelled with her tongue. She pulled Buffy’s head back in aroused enthusiasm as she ground herself down against the throbbing tube in Buffy’s hand. Faith’s muted groans became steady pants, punctuated by the occasional high-pitched whimper against Buffy’s lips as she fought to catch her breath.

Buffy kept a tight grip of the toy between her now slick fingers, managing to tip it up slightly so the humming shaft pressed more fully against Faith’s wetness. Faith’s undulating motions became jerkier as she dropped her head and pressed in against Buffy’s shoulder. 

She surged and then shuddered as she gasped wetly into Buffy’s neck. Buffy managed to manoeuvre the vibe so it stopped making contact and the brunette sagged slightly against her, nuzzling her neck.

Buffy heard Faith’s groan huskily. “More.”

Buffy smiled at that and managed to turn the slippy dial at the base of the vibe up another notch. She moved her wrist so it was directly under Faith’s pussy with the vibe pointing up. Then she slid the whole thing, quickly and smoothly, inside the other girl.

Faith gave a strangled husky cry as she shivered at the tremors deep inside her. Her hands left Buffy’s shoulders and gripped the headboard tight, Buffy heard the distressed creak of wood as Faith’s arms tensed, muscles taut and rigid in erotic apoplexy.

Instead of Faith riding her lap, Buffy found herself probing deep with the vibe, lancing it between clenching walls as she placed a steadying hand on Faith’s lower back. Buffy placed her lips against hot, dewy skin as she kissed Faith’s heaving chest, feeling the heavy thudding of her heart and the way her breath was stuttering and ragged.  
She pulled the toy out before thrusting it deeper again, receiving another appreciative response from Faith. The dark haired girl’s head was thrown back, her eyes closed as she bit her lip in erotic repose. She now seemed content to let Buffy set the pace and Buffy felt another jolt go through her, the thrill as the other girl trusted her enough to give up her precious control.

Buffy swept the toy down and out and placed the tip against the top of Faith’s entrance before leaning forward to kiss and nibble at the satiny soft skin of her neck.  
Through her teeth Buffy felt the first tremors of Faith’s climax, bigger than before – a lot bigger. Faith seemed to be fighting the loss of control even as the feeling swept over her. Her body writhed and shook against Buffy, her groans coming fast, with no breath between them apart from the odd brief escaping cry of surrendered pleasure. Buffy had never seen Faith look so... naked and exposed as she was at that moment. Her body contorted, her beautiful face slack with overwhelmed passion. For a moment it seemed like Faith was frozen that way, and then the moment passed. 

With one last husky cry, Faith rolled off of Buffy’s lap and flopped onto the bed beside her, skin flushed and sweaty. Her chest rose and fell as she reached up and ran a hand through her hair. With one last burst of breath she let out a breathless giggle. “That’s the best Christmas present you ever got.” 

“Uh-huh.” Buffy murmured in agreement as she slid down and pushed herself against Faith’s side, eagerly kissing her neck and shoulder, feeling the incessant pull of her own need within her. The sounds Faith had made – the groaning and breathy whimpers – had left Buffy eager for more. She traced her tongue as she butterfly kissed along Faith’s collarbone and down the slopes of her breasts.

She felt Faith’s fingers lazily curl through her hair. “So, you want me t’go down on you again?”

Buffy paused in her kissing and looked up through her eyelashes. “Not right away, I-I mean if you’re too tired –”

Faith shook her head slightly. “Get on top of me.”

Buffy eagerly sat up and after a moment of hesitation she swung her leg up over Faith’s hips and straddled her waist. She held herself above the dark haired girl, a little unsure. “Like this?”

Faith seemed to be stifling a grin and gave a little shake of her head. “Other way, B. Swing yourself ‘round so you can see my feet.”

“Oh.” Buffy frowned and tried not to look embarrassed. She straightened up and manoeuvred around so she was facing the bottom of the bed. She saw Faith’s legs spread slightly as she drew her knees up.

“’Kay B, you need to back up a little and bring that fine tail o’ yours closer.” Buffy could tell that the other girl was talking around a smile.

“Okay.” Buffy looked over her shoulder as she shifted backwards, “You could be a little clearer y’know.”

“Uh-huh? What, you never seen porn before?” Before Buffy could answer, Faith grabbed her hips, lifted them up so her knees came off of the bed and then pulled her backwards. Buffy slid her hands out to stop herself from falling but then Faith planted her down so her hips were level with the other girl’s shoulders. Her legs were spread wide and she could feel warm air between her inner thighs. She felt Faith shift behind her and stifled a soft moan as she Faith blew a soft breath against her clit.

Buffy found herself looking down at Faith’s flat stomach and the dip of her pelvis that led down to the smooth juncture between her thighs. A few dark, wispy curls were visible in the shadowy cleft and Buffy felt a nervous swoop in her tummy.

‘Oh... What if I can’t do this? What if I hate the smell or the taste of her or something? What if I completely fail as a lesbian?’

Meanwhile, Faith was busily letting her hands roam over Buffy’s butt and hips, occasionally stroking the satiny skin and making Buffy squirm at the sensation.

The dark haired girl’s firm grip settled high up on Buffy’s ass, holding her hips down so Buffy felt like she was now spread wide over Faith’s face.

When Faith spoke again her voice was soft and breathy with desire. “Just do what I do, ‘kay? Copy me and you’ll be fine. Whenever you’re ready.”

Then Buffy felt Faith’s breath return to her crotch and then her tongue flicked up and along the length of her pussy. Buffy felt her stomach twitch and roll. Her arms tensed, and Faith tightened her grip on her to keep her in place as she felt her own toes curl and hips instinctively dip down to meet the other’s girls mouth. Buffy’s mouth dropped open at the exquisite sensation, as Faith continually placed deep kisses and tongue lashes on every part of her, exploring Buffy’s dripping cleft, sucking her nether lips into her mouth to nibble and lap at them. Then moments later Faith changed tact and pried her tongue against Buffy’s labia lips, burrowing deep and sliding wetly between her clenching walls. There was no rhythm, just the fast writhing and twisting as Buffy found her thighs clenching tight in automatic response. She gasped and lowered her head to press it against Faith’s belly, panting against undulating flesh.

But just as Buffy was getting used to that, Faith changed again and settled on concentrating most of her effort on the apex of Buffy’s pussy, vibrating her tongue against her throbbing clit. 

Buffy clenched her hands and balled up the sheets in her fists, between moans and sighs of pleasure her breath became quick and ragged as she found herself rapidly being pulled headlong towards climax. 

She was rocking back on her knees now, revelling in the feeling not just of Faith’s mouth against her but the other girl’s hands as they roved over her thighs and buttocks and squeezing the slick flesh between strong fingers.

Buffy shuddered and cried out as Faith wedged her tongue inside her and glided it back and forth, gliding and stroking against the edge of her clitoral hood. It too much for Buffy; she jerked and whimpered against Faith’s stomach as climax seized and shook her wildly at her core. She found herself undulating back against Faith, hips rolling almost violently even as the other girl stopped her ministrations and pulled her head back. 

Buffy heard Faith panting wetly as she dimly realised that she hadn’t even done anything to Faith in return.

‘That’s bad... I fail at... lesbian...ism. And I’m a bad girlfriend.’

Belatedly through fuzzy thoughts, Buffy started kissing Faith’s stomach, softly caressing the smooth skin around her navel, even as she extended her neck and pushed her face between Faith’s thighs. Buffy felt the other girl’s legs spread to accommodate her as she concentrated on kissing further down, scrunching her nose in focus.

The smell, which was a mix of the slight tang of Faith’s sweat and something else, wasn’t unpleasant. Far from it. 

Buffy ‘s lips quickly met Faith’s springy but damp hair on her journey downwards and tasted something wet and slightly salty. Buffy paused and licked her lips experimentally as she felt Faith’s hands return to her hips.

Even though Faith’s voice was now straining slightly with need, she still just offered some gently encouragement. “Just start with somethin’ simple. Spell out yer name with your tongue. Or my name. Or the friggin’ alphabet. Whatever works, ‘kay? ”

Buffy nodded, even though Faith couldn’t see, and nosed herself further downwards. She curled her hands around Faith’s warm thighs and lowered herself so that her breasts pushed against Faith’s body. She could smell Faith’s arousal more strongly and pressed her face forward to lick at the slick, shadowy folds.

Her nose gently bumped the top of Faith’s mound and Buffy felt the other’s girl’s stomach hitch at the contact. Maybe being upside-down wasn’t the best way to learn a new skill but Buffy gently nudged herself down, following her tongue and the musky aroma of Faith’s arousal. Buffy licked past short hairs into her folds and tasted more of the other girl’s juices, much stronger than before, with a tangy sweetness underneath the saltiness.

‘Not so bad. Or at all, actually.’

With growing confidence, Buffy began to stroke her tongue more wildly, undulating and gliding it across silken folds. She flattened it out to push deeper in search of more flavour, licking along her outer lips, curling her tongue as she lapped harder. 

Buffy heard and felt Faith muffled moan as the dark haired girl shuddered and then pressed her own mouth against Buffy’s centre and started to return the actions Buffy was giving. Buffy sighed as her sensitive pussy twitched in response to Faith’s questing mouth and tightened her own grip on Faith’s thighs. She tried to respond in kind, pushing her face down and closer to Faith’s pussy and went wild, licking and nibbling and sucking, determined to show Faith that she was a natural, or at the very least a very quick learner.

After another few minutes, that seemed lengthened by the rebounding sensations of what Faith was doing to her in turn, the dark haired girl’s hips surged and went wild. Buffy heard a few husky groaned coupled with a squeak of pleasure and Faith’s thighs clamped hard around her ears for a long moment before becoming limp. Faith’s ministrations continued, but they were sloppy, as if her whole body had become boneless and loose.

Buffy raised her head up a little and kissed and nibbled soft inner thigh. She felt like she was beaming with satisfaction. She might’ve started slow but she caught on quickly enough.

Then she felt Faith shift again underneath her. “We’re not done.” 

Her voice was still husky and rough with arousal and Buffy realised that Faith’s hands were still firmly gripping her backside.

Then she felt one hand leave its place and slide under and between her legs. She felt stiff fingers press against her opening as Faith seemed content to continue.

Buffy smiled and wiggled her butt teasingly; half hoping Faith would see it as a challenge, something to spur the dark haired girl on. Such thoughts sent warm tendrils of desire shooting through the deepest parts of her.

Buffy groaned as Faith’s fingers pushed firmly against her opening, quickly sinking into her yielding depths. Buffy lowered her head again, determined to distract Faith as best she could and pressed her flattened tongue directly against the top of Faith’s mound, swirling it around and daintily nibbling at the engorged flesh there.

Faith responded by thrusting her fingers – more than the two that Buffy had felt before –deep into Buffy and relentlessly began curling and flexing them. Buffy felt her hips rock backwards as Faith’s thumb, still on the outside, ground against the side of her clit. Buffy shuddered and tried to redouble her efforts, her tongue and lips developing a gentle rhythm, swirling against Faith’s slick channel.

Faith’s fingers continued in their assault as Buffy felt the other girl’s lips and tongue against her butt, nibbling on the softness there before sweeping lower and nuzzling between her cheeks. Buffy squirmed at the new sensation and her muscles twitched involuntarily as Faith kissed and licked the inside of her cleft. Buffy’s concentration faltered and her breaths became more ragged as Faith dragged her tongue further inside the curve of Buffy’s ass before pressing herself against the tight ring of muscle she found there and twirled her tongue around.

Buffy let out a choked gasp and clenched up as new feeling raced up her spine. She opened her mouth wide and instead of crying out jammed her mouth against the inside of Faith’s thigh and clamped down hard. Her ass bucked under Faith’s grip and Buffy surrendered to all the combined sensations. Her body melting under hot sparks that radiated from everywhere. Her body and Faith’s seemed to merge as she felt the other girl’s rushing blood next to her ear. She felt nothing but the girl beneath her, in her, surrounding her, as her lungs seemed to want to burst with sensation...

Buffy’s eyes snapped open to find herself staring up at the bathroom ceiling through water. 

She rammed herself off the bottom of the bathtub and broke to the surface fast, choking and spluttering as she clung to the side of the tub. As she was wracked with shuddering coughs, a few trickles of water and saliva came out of her mouth even as she wiped them away with the back of her hand. Her mouth tasted like soap as well as a more an acrid taste that stuck in the back of her throat, making itself known every time she took a breath.

Her chest ached but the rest of her body hummed with the feeling of rushing blood. Her skin was flush and tingling, her brain running a mile a minute as her stomach coiled with a hot tension she recognised all too well.

‘Jesus, that was... intense.’

Buffy shook her head and tried to ward off her arousal and get her body back under control. It wasn’t always this bad when she stayed at her own house. Sometimes, the memories just made her awaken feeling sad and cold and alone. But this, this was new.

Buffy waited in the now tepid water until she’d settled down a little, undoing the wet mess of her hair and combing it out thoughtfully. Maybe it would be best if she didn’t sleep in the same room as Faith. She should just sneak in while Faith was asleep, grab some clothes and go and sleep downstairs on the couch until morning.

And then think of some other arrangement for tomorrow night, because she was clearly crazy, and couldn’t trust her own thoughts in her own house.

Buffy shook her head in disgust as she wiped her eyes, blinking out soap-scummed water. After a few more moments of hesitation, she pushed herself up and climbed out of the bath. Stepping onto the mat she wiped the steam away from the bathroom mirror and stared at herself.

Maybe her brain liked to torture her with memories of Faith, of all those perfect times gone forever, never to be remembered. Never to be shared with anybody.

Her alone.

She never could get them back, and as much as she might want to, she couldn’t allow herself to try and recreate them with Faith, this Faith. The girl was a damaged, fractured reflection of the girl she loved. And Buffy was with Riley now, a good, decent guy who she could let into her heart if she wanted. She had to forget about Faith.

‘Right. A really simple plan then. I’ll get right on that, maybe with a lobotomy or a forgetting spell or a convenient blow to the head like was always happening on those dumb soaps. Great in theory, not so great in practice. ’

She couldn’t will herself to forget anything. She just had to deal. The more time she spent helping this Faith, the less she would remember and pine for her Faith. Deal, heal and move on. Starting tomorrow. 

But she wasn’t going to spend another night here; she’d figure something else out. Something that would work for her own sanity and for Faith... and Faith’s sanity come to think of it.

Buffy smiled sadly and teased her hair out between her fingers. What a mess. But at least this mess she could fix tonight.

So she got to work.


	17. Picking Up The Pieces: Part 5 (Faith Healing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faith-pun! It only took me 17 chapters.

Picking Up The Pieces Part 5 (Faith Healing)

 

Faith woke up and slowly realised that she wasn’t dead. She could tell because she felt awful; sore all over as well as aching and tired and hollow. She lay there for a long time and watched weak sunlight stream through the window. She willed herself back to the oblivion of sleep.

Nothing doing. 

Parts of her body might be dull and aching but her head was clear and fully awake. The lights were on and some noisy, grouchy fucker had made himself at home.

Faith slowly pulled herself up and looked around uncertainly as her memories of the previous night returned, and she remembered how she ended up in Buffy’s bed.

Part of her took some comfort in the fact that she seemed to be waking up in strange locations that were slowly improving. First, a crummy hospital bed, then a government prison cell – a government lab, then Giles’ bathroom and now she was at Buffy’s house. A few more nights and maybe she’d wake up in some sweet apartment somewhere and all of this would be a hangover of a nightmare.

Faith paused at the thought, but nothing flickered inside. Nothing in the funnies department either, just the hollow feeling like all her insides had been scooped out.

She remembered Miss Dormer, her old Watcher, mentioning something about ‘gallows humour’ one time, something about poking fun at really terrible things or circumstances. Faith wondered if that applied to things like not being killed. Was there anything like ‘post-gallows humour’?

Maybe she’d just invented it.

She closed her eyes and saw Buffy’s sad, beautiful face looking at her. ‘I believe in you, Faith.’

Suddenly restless, Faith swung her legs off the bed and stood up. She looked about before she realised she didn’t know what she should do – go looking for Buffy? What if she ran into Joyce? Did Joyce even know she was here, or would she scream and call the cops? Maybe she’d simply spit in Faith’s face.

Faith sat back down again. She didn’t like the idea of facing anybody right now. ‘Stay put. Don’t go wandering about when you don’t know the sitch.’

Faith ran her hands through her hair as she stared at the floor and thought. It was when Buffy and she had finished with that demon, taking their time burning the damn thing’s body, that Faith realised with sudden clarity that this is what a slayer was; this is what she should’ve been from the beginning.   
She had been chosen for this. Chosen by something powerful, sought out and taken in by her watcher because she was special. And then trained to use her talents to stop what Miss Dormer had described, kinda stuffily, as ‘agents of darkness’.

So she should have been fighting evil instead of helping bring it about. She should have been helping people, killing vamps and demons, not working with them. And not just because she’d felt ignored and overshadowed by Buffy.

What kind of person does that anyway? Teams up with the bad guy just because he’s nice to her? Does any horrible job he asks because he makes her feel... like she’d never felt before in her life. Like she belonged somewhere.

But Faith sure as hell didn’t belong anywhere now, which is why she’d attacked Buffy last night. She wanted it – things – to just end already. Better for everybody involved if she got done away with. And Buffy doing it seemed the most obvious choice: she’d wronged Buffy so many times, tried to kill her friends, Angel and then her, she figured Buffy should be the one to do it again. She figured that deep down some part of Buffy would want to do it again.

But she hadn’t. So now what? Was Faith supposed to just go on living after everything she’d done? That didn’t feel right. Hell, nothing felt right. Everything felt off, washed out and unreal and – off. 

Last night, Faith had felt like she’d been playing a part. She felt disconnected from stuff. She’d stepped out of the room and let ‘angry, psycho bitch-Faith’ take over; let her rant and rave and attack before she’d been overwhelmed and everything had tumbled in on itself. 

Fragments of memories as sharp as glass pierced and cut her insides until it hurt so much that she couldn’t stand it. The pain had been like an animal pushing beneath her skin, roaring so loud that she couldn’t think clearly. But even though it had been inside her Faith felt like she’d been running from it, rushing to get away. The faster she ran, the louder it got until it felt like she was falling, not rushing. She was falling out of control.

Faith wondering if this is what going insane felt like.

She hadn’t remembered much after that. She’d been cold and wet; things were fuzzy, they echoed in her ears. Buffy had led her somewhere... here, and then she’d been in the bed and Buffy had been talking to her like a person, and not a monster.

‘I remember you Faith. I remember who you used to be.’

Faith shook another shaky breath from her lungs. She wasn’t sure she could really remember who she used to be – not now anyway. She remembered some fragments, some details of the year before – a scene here or there – but if she lingered on it too long, it’d spin on its axis and she’d see something else, something bad. Stabbing or choking or shooting or punching, the expression on somebody’s face; contempt or fear or hated, etched so deep it made Faith flinch.

She couldn’t live like this. Maybe if she went somewhere, started over fresh...

‘Just like after Boston, right? Run from the bad stuff and it’ll all go away? Mom, Dad, Diana, Kenny, Gage, Kakistos. All the damage I couldn’t ever outrun, would just be waiting for me wherever I ended up.’

No. She’d stay and let Buffy decide what to do with her. But what if Buffy wanted to hand her over to the cops or the Watchers Council?

Faith didn’t know. She hated feeling like this, like she was adrift with nothing to hold on to. At least back in the bathtub she could put on a front, be nasty and aggressive and try to get a rise out of B. She couldn’t do that now though. Now there was nothing. Faith felt lost in a fog, not seeing any sort of future.

There was a light knock on the door. Faith jumped to her feet, her hands at her sides bunching into fists on instinct.

“Faith? Are you awake?” Buffy’s voice was soft and tentative. 

Faith relaxed a little and sat back down on the bed and tried to think of what to say.

‘Hey B. Thanks for not killing me, even though it’s what I wanted and now I feel real bad about dumping all that heavy shit on you. So, d’ya have any eggs, ‘cause I’m starved.’

The door opened a little bit and Buffy was a little louder. “Uh, Faith?” She sounded normal, business as usual only with a crazy houseguest.

Faith took a breath. “Hey.” 

She tried to make the ‘hey’ sound light and carefree, and not nuts, but her voice was still a little croaky after everything (screaming and crying) the night before and it came out rough. She thought that she must sound pretty scary.

The door opened further and Buffy appeared in the doorjamb. Aside from the small bruise on the side of her mouth, the graze on her cheek and the fading redness along her jaw line, all of which Faith had inflicted on her, she looked perfect. That healthy, shiny golden hair now had a wave through it and it curled into ringlets at the end, and she was dressed in fresh, non-slayer clothing – dark pants and a chunky white sweater. In Faith’s eyes she looked brand new.

Though perhaps Buffy did look a little tired, bad night’s sleep? And the expression on her face was a little... wary would be Faith’s guess, or maybe just awkward.

‘Gee, why would that be, dumbass.’

Buffy smiled tentatively. “Hi. I just wanted to see if you were okay... Um, awake really. You’re sleeping through the best part of the day... which is something my Mom always says a lot. I’m not sure what that means; is morning sun better than afternoon sun? I mean is there any science there?” she trailed off uneasily.

Faith didn’t want to stare at her. That might seem threatening, so she let her gaze drop to the carpet. “So... Where’s your mom?”

Buffy made a vague gesture behind her. “She’s at the gallery. But she knows, uh, obviously, that you’re here. And she’s fine with it.”

Faith’s eyes flicked up to Buffy again. “Not sure how she can be.”

Buffy shrugged uncomfortably. “I talked to her and explained... things.”

‘What things exactly?’ Faith wondered.

Buffy seemed to realise that she needed to be clearer. “I just said that you helped out last night with... the demon and stuff and that you, y’know, weren’t going to hurt anyone. Anymore.”

“Right.” Faith swallowed. “I think... Look; I think it’d be better if I just went.”

Buffy frowned. “You mean like leave?”

Faith got up and paced about a little. “Or jail maybe? I dunno, somethin’.”

Buffy shook her head. “The police aren’t even looking for you anymore, at least according to Giles.” Buffy stepped into the room, “Do you know why that is?” she asked softly.

Faith pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear anxiously. “Walsh did somethin’, found a patsy to take the fall for what I did last year. But maybe if I turn myself in I could still–”

Buffy crossed the room in a second. “And what good would that do?” she asked, her eyes staring into Faith’s. “You can’t help people in jail.”

Faith let out a dry laugh. “Yeah, I’m a real help right here, huh? Putting folks in danger just by breathing.”

“Don’t say that.” Buffy caught her gaze again. “You helped me last night.”

Faith flinched and looked away. “I know what I did... tried to get you t’do.”

Buffy’s voice was firm. “There isn’t any easy way out of this Faith. The things you did last year, you can make up for them, if you want to. And you can’t do that if you try and get yourself killed. You owe it... to everybody you’ve hurt to fight. You owe it to yourself to fight.”

Faith stared at the floor, feeling her fists tighten at her sides. “I don’t know if I can.”

Faith felt a tentative touch on her shoulder. “You can. I know you can. But no one’s expecting you to do this alone, okay? I’m going to be here, and Giles, and my friends –”

Faith looked up sharply. That was never going to happen. “No way. Giles, okay, sure. I mean he’s still a watcher right? But I’ve got nothing to say to your buds, screw ‘em. And I know they ain’t interested in me. Just...keep ‘em away from me.”

Buffy blinked in surprise at Faith’s outburst but nodded slowly. “Okay, I-I guess we don’t need to involve them. This can be just you and me to start.”

Faith looked away again and grimaced unhappily. “I don’t even know how to start somethin’ like this.”

Buffy was quiet for a long moment and then her voice was brighter, more confident. “We can do simple, normal stuff. That’s a start, right? You could freshen up, change your clothes,” Buffy gestured to her closet, “The stuff’s all still in there. And then I’ll make us some breakfast.”

Faith looked at the other girl and briefly felt her lips twitch. “What is it with you an’ feeding me all the time? Tryin’ to make me all fat and compliant?”

Buffy smiled dryly in return. “That would be a neat trick. Twice over. But fine, you can make breakfast – there are waffles in the fridge. I have some phone calls to make anyway. Gotta check in with Giles and Willow, let them know we’re okay.”

Buffy gave another, more reassuring smile, and turned to leave. When she was at the door Faith called after her hesitantly, “Buffy...”

The blonde girl turned. “You don’t have to say anything now Faith. Simple steps, okay?”

Faith didn’t know what to say to that. She just nodded in silence and watched as Buffy left and closed the door behind her.

Simple steps. 

‘Right, so step one; don’t go crazy. Check. Step two; find other clothes and then dress. Step three; have the most awkward breakfast of all time.’

This was going to be a long day.

 

*~~*

 

Buffy tapped the last digits into the hall phone and then leaned against the wall. She listened as Giles’ line buzzed at the other end, while upstairs she heard Faith moving about. Buffy was grateful that Faith seemed to be a lot more responsive now, alert and awake and more inclined to listen. 

Faith seemed so completely different from how Buffy had seen her before. All of her defensiveness, her anger (okay, most of her anger) had gone. It felt like the time when the truth about Kakistos had come out; when Faith had stopped lying and putting on a front, and had showed how scared she had been inside.

Seeing her so sad and fragile had been such a contrast to Buffy’s resurfacing memories. But Faith was still beautiful and Buffy had felt that familiar tug of attraction and the awkwardness that came with it, returning at full strength.

Luckily Faith had seemed too preoccupied with her own thoughts to notice.

There was a click as the handset at the other end was picked up. “Yes?” Giles sounded tense.

Buffy took a breath. “Giles, it’s me.”

His next words came out in a rush of relief. “Buffy, thank god. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, sorry for the late... early call, but it was a long night. Kurenos is dead, then set on fire and now dead again... Faith and I got pretty trashed though. We’re holed up at my house, just until we’re a little less walking wounded. We’ll be okay in a day or so.”

He cleared his throat. “Well, all in all I must say that’s quite a relief. We saw on this morning’s news that there had been a pile of human remains found in the cemetery, which was, ah, a good indication of your success.” Buffy heard Giles hesitant before pressing on, “And, I-I’m glad that Faith is also alright. It seems that you were correct to trust her Buffy.”

Buffy felt a twinge of guilt. “I know it was a big risk, but I think she really wants to try to make up for all the damage she did last year. And she really helped out when it mattered; she distracted a whole bunch of zombie-minions so I could get a clear shot at Kurenos. She did end up running straight into Adam because of it though.”

“Good Lord. What on earth was he doing there?”

“I don’t know. Maybe wanted to compare Bad guy notes? The only thing Faith said was that he was more interested in the army of stiffs than fighting her – that’s his handiwork all over the local news. I’ll see if I can’t get a little more out of Faith over breakfast.”

“Very well. And do feel better. Buffy, ah, keep me appraised of anything pertinent with regards to Faith.” Giles cleared his throat, “I’ll continue to do some more research into our newly acquired spectre, Catherine Morley. And see if I can’t garner a clearer idea of her plans as to why she’s here and now.”

Buffy frowned in thought. “Right. We took her pet demon out of the game, that’s something. Must’ve hurt her plans somehow.”

Buffy could almost hear Giles cleaning his glasses. “Delayed them perhaps. I have the worrying notion that the summoning of Kurenos, whilst dangerous and reckless in the extreme, was simply a distraction to mask some darker purpose.”

Buffy sighed in mock disappointment. “You couldn’t let me have one morning to bask could you? Well, whatever it is, we’ll deal.”

Buffy heard Faith’s footfalls on the stairs and quickly wrapped up the conversation. “Listen Giles, you get your research on and I’ll load up on the carbs, show this Morley gal she’s messing with the wrong slayer...s.”

With that she put the phone down and turned as Faith ducked her head into the dining room and spotted her. Faith’s eyes flicked everywhere but Buffy, probably looking for signs of other people – maybe her Mom – before settling back on Buffy’s face. 

The bruises Buffy had given Faith the last time she’d been here had dulled overnight. They were dark smudges on her pale skin, overlaid with a couple of fresh ones from the fight in the graveyard. She hadn’t bothered to wash but had changed into fresh clothes. She was wearing a plain, black sleeveless t-shirt, dark jeans with a brown leather belt and a fresh pair of boots. Even with her hands casually pushed into her pockets Faith’s whole body language screamed how uncomfortable she was. “So...Giles’ okay?”

Buffy absently fiddled with the phone cord. . “Uh, yeah. His is not to worry, not anymore.”

Faith’s eyes flicked down and then back up. “So, what was... what’s he researching? I overheard.”

Buffy tried to stay casual. “Oh, well, you see turns out that the demon we killed needed to be summoned. So we, Giles and everybody, are going to try and find out the who and the why and stuff. This begins with books.”

Faith shrugged. “Oh. Makes sense, I guess. Are you gonna be helping with that?”

Buffy made a sour face. “Not really in the mood for any kind of paper-related activity. I’m gonna call Willow and ask her to cover for my lectures today.” Buffy tilted her head and smirked, “So I guess you’re stuck with me.”

The side of Faith’s mouth curled into a half-smile. “Darn. So if you’re stickin’ around guess I’d better get my ass in gear and make you them waffles then.”

Buffy picked up the phones again and gestured over her shoulder to the kitchen. “You guessed right.”

The tension between them broken, at least for this conversation, Faith moved passed her as Buffy phoned her dorm room. Willow picked up on the first ring. “Hello?”

“Hey, Will.”

“Buffy! How is everything? Are you okay? ...I mean, you probably are okay because you’re calling me, but how okay are you?”

“Been better. But as of last night the score remains; Forces of Darkness- nil, Buffy Summers... a whole lot. Wouldn’t even fit on the scoreboard, that’s how much.”

Buffy heard a huff of relief from the other end of the line. “That’s good, because when I got back and you were gone, and then Xander said Faith had left with you... big worry.”

Buffy paused for a moment and waited to see if Willow would add anything. She didn’t. “Faith’s fine too.”

A tense pause. “Uh-huh. So, is she there with you?”

Buffy cocked her head as she heard a light clatter from the kitchen. “She’s nearby. Listen I was wondering if you could cover for me in class? Just say that I’m ill or something. Not hung-over ill but something else, vagueish. I’m kind of beat up from fighting the demon.”

“Oh, sure no problem.” Willow’s ready eagerness to help made Buffy smile fondly, “And later I could come over. I’ve got something to show you.”

Buffy took a breath. “Actually I’m thinking about coming over to the campus in the evening, after a quick patrol. We could meet up and talk.” Buffy paused before adding, “It would be nice.”

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Willow perked at the thought.

Buffy twirled the phone cord uneasily. “The thing is I, uh, don’t really want to leave Faith alone right now, and we can’t stay here. Well we could but, with the awkward... So I thought that she could maybe... stay at my, I mean our dorm. Just for the night.” Buffy cringed into the receiver at how lame she sounded, “I know it’s a lot to ask–”

“It’s fine.” Willow replied calmly, “I get that she’s on... our team now or whatever and you feel that you can trust her. I can spend the night at the library; I have to cram in a major way anyway.” To Buffy, Willow sounded like she was trying very hard to be polite.

Buffy reassured her again. “It’s only for one night, and then maybe we can figure something else out. Something more permanent for her.”

Silence then, “Sure.” Willow didn’t sound sure.

“But I’ll see you later on tonight?” Buffy pressed.

“You bet. And don’t worry about lectures, I’ve got you covered. Okay, bye now.” Before Buffy could reply Willow had hung up.

Buffy sighed and put the phone back in its cradle. She pondered her relationship with her best friend for a few moments, how tense it had been, how distant they sometimes seemed from each other. She would have to do better when she had a face to face with Willow. Maybe when the redhead could see that Faith had really changed and trusted in that...

‘Or I could try bribery? That might work better. Or quicker anyway.’

Buffy rubbed at her forehead and put all that out of her mind for the moment. That was a problem for later, the only problem she had now was–

Buffy smelled burning. 

She sniffed the air and turned towards the kitchen as she heard a muttered curse and the loud clang of a pan. “Uh, B, I hope you like your waffles kinda... black.”

Buffy hurried towards the kitchen. One problem at a time.

 

*~~*

 

Morley watched as the sorcerer paced back and forth across the sumptuous penthouse suite, examining what she’d just handed him. His face was a mixture of curiosity and admiration at its construction.

“Where did you get this?” Rayne asked as he turned the arcane device over in his hands.

“Through a third-party” Morley answered dismissively, and then asked, “Well, can it be done?”

He considered for a moment. “If I knew who had created such a thing then it would be easier to alter it in the manner you describe. Also, I’ll need some tools, and most importantly, another channelling crystal.”

Morley gestured to the nearby bed where she had put the briefcase when she’d first appeared. “There you’ll find what you require, as for the crystal; I will have that soon enough.”

Rayne rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “It would have to be something powerful enough to affect a slayer, and attuned to the dark magics.”

“Perhaps a bloodstone?” Morley queried.

Rayne looked doubtful. “I t would have to be exceptionally pure, and faultless in its consistency, otherwise the whole thing would overload rather spectacularly.” He moved over to the bed and snapped open the briefcase, “I trust that you don’t want that to happen?”

“I will provide what is necessary by tonight,” Morley stated confidently, thinking of exactly where she could require one with ease. “And then you can begin.”

“Three days.” Rayne proclaimed confidently, “If you want it done right then three days and I’ll have your device completed for you.”

Morley knew that he was lying; it was how chaos worked in such things. It was the only real way in which they were predictable. She nodded in acceptance. “Thank you Ethan. When you’ve finished our deal will be complete and you can have your run of Sunnydale. The slayers will no longer be a problem; of that you can be certain.”

“I look forward to it”, Rayne said as he picked up one of the tools, a scalpel-like blade etched with runic symbols. He examined it with interest. “These are exquisite.”

“You may keep them after we’re done here. I’ll have no further use for them.” Morley turned and moved to the centre of the room, “Until this evening then?”

She vanished from his sight and saw his watchful gaze linger about the room after she had gone. He waited a moment before moving the case of instruments from the bed onto the nearby desk, carefully removing and investigating each one before setting it down carefully.

After he’d removed all the tools and picked up the device again, Morley saw him pause, lost in thought. Then she heard him muttered, “So that’s what you’re up to. How prosaic.”

Morley smiled. It was so much more rewarding to see Rayne struggle to figure it out. It meant that he would be so pleased with his own cleverness when he found the answer that it would blind him to other things.

Contented, Morley left for a more important meeting with a very dangerous man.

 

*~~*

 

After a mostly silent breakfast (which might’ve had something to do with the charred waffles Faith had created) Faith left Buffy to the washing up and went into the living room. Feeling on edge, she sat on the couch and picked up the TV remote. Maybe something on the box would take her mind off... everything.

She pressed the button and nothing happened, so she mashed the button firmly. Still nothing. She pointed the control straight at the television and pressed harder. Nothing.

“Stupid”, muttered Faith and brought the remote to her lap, squeezed and rapped in with her knuckles. Maybe the batteries were dead or maybe she was just cursed.

She sighed in frustration and then looked up to see Buffy standing by the door, drying her hands with a towel and giving Faith an expectant look.

Mildly embarrassed about being caught out, Faith cringed. “Uh, this isn’t working.”

She saw Buffy’s face fall, crushed. “You might want to give it more than a couple of hours before you give up on this whole thing” she croaked. “Look, I realise that I don’t exactly know what you’re going through okay, but I am trying. Coping with what you did – that’s going to be a struggle, and maybe you’re always going to be haunted. But if you face your actions, deal with them now, maybe you have a real chance to turn a corner here. If you can just trust me enough to help you.”

After an awkward pause, Faith raised the remote and wiggled it. “Uh, this isn’t working. I was trying to switch it on and...” She trailed off.

“Oh,” Buffy moved closer, “Right. That’s for the VCR; you’ll want the other one.” Buffy quickly scanned the area and pointed to the side table, “There, that one’s for the TV.”

Faith nodded. “Cool.”

She turned and grabbed the remote. Turning on the TV without glancing in Buffy’s direction, Faith concentrated on flicking between channels and looking for something to grab her attention. Cartoons maybe.

Buffy stood there aimlessly for a moment and then slowly sat down on the end of the couch, “So, uh, thanks for the... for breakfast.”

Faith still kept her head turned towards the screen, which was showing a black and white film of cowboys chasing after each other. She glanced at Buffy out of the corner of her eye. “No problem. I sure cooked the hell out of them waffles, huh?”

“Yeah”, the blonde nodded absently as she fidgeted with the couch, her fingers plucking and smoothing out the fabric. She looked like she was thinking of something to say.

Faith watched as the cowboys caught up with a stage coach and tried to rob it, half-taking in the flat bangs and puffs of smoke of six-shooters. “Red’s got you covered?”

Buffy looked momentarily confused. “Huh? Oh, sure. She’s going to take my classes for me... Actually I wanted to talk to you about. I’m going back to campus this evening and think that maybe you should come along with.”

Faith glanced over at Buffy doubtfully; she wasn’t so sure that was a good idea. “What about those Initiative guys? Isn’t college their turf now or somethin’?”

Buffy sighed. “Maybe. All I know is that after Walsh and Angleman’s death they let us both go. I think they’ll leave us alone. Most likely, they’re more worried about Adam at the moment, trying to reorganise and clean up Walsh’s mess.”

“But, lemme guess, you want to find this Adam guy first?”

Buffy nodded more confidently. “Adam said that Walsh had ‘plans’ for him and what with her turning out to be a sociopath, it’s probably not one of those ‘ten steps to a better you’ type of plans. Adam seemed committed to carrying them out. Or a version of them anyway. And Adam was active last night; he’s clearly up to something. I don’t trust the Initiative enough to think that they’ll be able to stop him. I think that’s going to be up to us.”

“Guy’s serious business. Waltzed back into the secret base ‘cause he thought nobody could stop him. Then breezed past the both of us. Now he’s spending his time taking apart demons and bodies.”

Buffy frowned as she followed the train of thought. “Like he’s testing himself.”

Faith nodded in agreement. “Learning how things work, how to kill ‘em and how badass he is. The way he was talkin’ I’m not thinking rampage, but something bigger.”

Buffy raised an eyebrow and smiled lightly. “You seem pretty certain.”

Faith’s eyes shifted away. “You wanna know how a monster thinks best ask another monster.”

“Hey, you don’t talk that way” Buffy scolded. Her voice was so hard and certain that Faith’s eyes felt drawn back to her, “You are not a monster, Faith. You just made a mistake and got... lost. The mayor–” 

Faith interrupted as she shot up from the couch, tensing. “I don’t wanna talk about him. I-I can’t... Not yet.” Faith was breathing heavily, suddenly feeling like she was suffocating in the house. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears as images pushed inside her mind. Maybe she should take a walk to clear her head.

“Okay,” Buffy responded sympathetically, her voice almost soothing. “We don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want. Look, just sit down, okay. Please?” There was another pause and then Buffy said lightly, “I have popcorn.”

Faith’s eyes flicked to where Buffy was perched. Buffy gave her a dippy smile in return and Faith felt herself deflate slightly. After a moment she felt herself calm, she pushed her hands through her hair as she felt the rushing noise in her head diminish. 

A half-laugh spilled out of her mouth; she really was pretty messed up.

Buffy stood up and gestured for Faith to sit. “You sit; watch The Good, The Bad And The Grainy’ and I’ll rustle up some popcorn. Then later, on the way over to campus, we can patrol, catch us a couple of vamps if we’re lucky.”

At the thought of patrolling together Faith felt her insides start to unknot for the first time since she’d woken up. She managed a genuine smile. “Now you’re talkin’.”

 

*~~*

 

Giles hung up the phone and adjusted his glasses in thought. His calls to the dispatch officer of the Sunnydale police rarely yielded any result. As contacts within the department went, it was really the best that Giles could do, but for once, his contact had proved useful. Three men had been arrested late last night after unsuccessfully holding up an armoured car. Whilst the nature of the robbery was still unclear, at least to Giles’ contact, two things was certain: that all had been armed with handguns, and that the three men involved were British nationals.

That meant the Special Operations Squad had made an uncharacteristic blunder and had gotten caught. Giles knew what would happen next; the Council would scramble to extract their men if at all possible and cover up any involvement they had in had gone on.

The armoured car description had been troublingly vague and made Giles wonder what they had really been up to. Not a simple robbery – that was for certain. If Faith had been being transported then perhaps that would’ve made some sense, but otherwise?

Faulty intelligence was unlikely, but Giles didn’t see any other explanation.

Still, Buffy would be pleased. It meant that Faith would be off the Council’s agenda, for a little while at least. At last Giles could turn his attention to another, more pressing, matter.

He stood up from his couch and went over to the stack of currently dominating his coffee table. He sorted through them with his left hand as he fished in his pocket for the folded piece of paper with his right. It contained the name and address Collins had given him in exchange for the false information pertaining to Faith’s location. 

At the back of the book he found what he was after; a business card that Oz had brought back from his sojourn to LA. Giles had been idly using it as a bookmark. He frowned momentarily at its strange design before dialling the number.

Giles sat on the edge of his desk and thumbed the piece of paper. He wasn’t that familiar with Los Angeles and its neighbourhoods, and so hoped to utilize the services of somebody who made his living there. This should be right up his alley.

There was a click as the other end picked up. A vibrant female voice answered. “Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless.”

“Hello Cordelia, this is Mr. Giles calling from Sunnydale.”

There was a brief pause, then. “Giles? Giles. Oh my god Giles!” Giles had to pull the receiver away from his ear for a moment.

When he brought it back Cordelia was still talking excitedly. “...need our help with something? What would you need investigating anyway? You’re not the librarian anymore. Is it about books and stuff? You do have another job right?”

Giles felt a flicker of irritation at that question but pushed it to one side. “Ah, actually in-between projects at the moment. Which is why I would like to speak with–”

“Well I hope you’re not unemployed or anything because Angel’s services don’t come cheap. Very often. But we do have some very reasonable ‘friends and family’ rates that I’d be happy to¬ –”

Giles smiled around gritted teeth and kept his voice as pleasant as he could. “Yes. That all sounds wonderful Cordelia, but all I require at this juncture is to know if Angel is terribly busy at the moment. I would hate to arrive at an inopportune time.”

Cordelia seemed to consider what he had said for a moment, he then heard the sound of pages being turned. “Hmn, let’s see. Possessed boy? Done. And the demon drug thingy... Did that. And yuck by the way. Nothing important, why?”

“Please inform him that I’ll be dropping by tomorrow to talk about him helping with a tricky acquisition.” Giles heard her take a breath, “And yes Cordelia, I’m willing to pay. This won’t be some routine enquiry, otherwise I wouldn’t think of involving him.”

“Okay then.” Cordelia seemed very pleased at the prospect of Giles’ money, “I’ll totally pass on the message.”

Giles breathed a sigh. “Thank you Cordelia, goodbye now.”He set down the phone and before he knew it he was polishing his glasses in mild exasperation. Just like the old days.

Still, with a day or two and Angel’s invaluable assistance, Giles could gain access to information that really would shed light on Morley’s true cause, and possible gain more insight into her unseen master. 

With Buffy seemingly preoccupied with a contrite Faith, it seemed safe to take this action now, before Morley could unleash another one of her schemes.

He looked over the pad of copious notes he’d written about Morley’s known life and movements over the decades. A lot of it was from unsatisfying apocryphal sources and didn’t point towards her overall motivation but it was something to go on, which is a lot for Giles these days when it came to research.

Still, Giles felt buoyed by the prospect of taking more direct steps in learning about the djinn, actions with a purpose. He hadn’t felt this focussed in a long time it was sad to say.

Just like the old days indeed.

 

*~~*

 

In her unnaturally long life Catherine Morley had met with many foul creatures that she considered soulless, murderous and cruel. But this was the first time she had felt unnerved in the presence of one.

The small, slight creature that appeared to be a man in a dressing gown walked back into his living room-cum-office space with a book hooked under one arm. Morley found herself gazing around the piles of arcane books, stacks of papers and various objects both magical and mundane that cluttered his ‘shop’.

The old man-creature set the book down on a side table next to the fireplace and opened it, peering at the next by the light of the fire. “Now, what was it you said that you required?” His voice was bright and genial enough, but it still set her teeth on edge.

“A mirror of Eibon,” Morley stated evenly. “I was told that you would be able to supply one.”

The man muttered to himself as he flicked through the pages. “Oh. Huh. Well now, I seem to have a mirror of Drakose, but that isn’t really what you need now is it?” He mused and then chuckled, shaking his head as he did so.

Morley waited a few more minutes before becoming impatient. “Was I misinformed?”She said sharply.

The man looked up at her, his glasses catching odd light coming off the fireplace making his eyes look black. “Not misinformed exactly. I don’t have something that powerful on the premises – far too tricksy for me, yes Sir. But I do know where it can be acquired.” He smiled broadly but it didn’t reach his eyes.

For a moment Morley was certain that her illusion and voice distortion weren’t fooling this man for a moment, that he could see her true self.

Then he looked down, closed the book and shuffled over to a nearby writing desk, lightly humming a melody as he did so. “No, something like that attracts certain beings that are really too unpredictable to be running a shop near. Tell me, you have an interest in dimensional magics?” He asked the last question a little too sharply as he set the book down.

Morley narrowed her eyes warily. “The mirror is a powerful scrying device, able to behold and communicate with what is lost or hidden. That alone is where my interest lies.”

The little man shrugged mildly as if it mattered little to him as he pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something onto it. Morley got the impression that she might have avoided a more unpleasant reaction. 

With a flourish, the man stopped writing. “This should do it; the mirror is in the possession of a Malvak beast, it has a nest close to the coast. Likes the salt air and collecting shiny magical trinkets. A real magpie in that way”, he smiled at her, “only bigger, obviously.”

He scurried over to her in a manner she was beginning to find unsettling, and handed her the paper. “There you go. No charge.”

Morley quickly took the note. “And I don’t suppose that you carry anything that would come in useful when tackling such a beast?”

The man smiled. “Oh well those things are very resilient when it comes to spells and such. I suggest that you might want to try something simpler, violence maybe.” 

He smiled a reptilian smile at her again before turning away, humming his tune as he did so.

Morley left as quickly as she was able.

 

*~~*

 

Buffy pushed a couple of stakes into the inside pocket of her suede jacket and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She ran a hand over her hip, touched at her hair to straighten it as she assessed herself. Flattering yet combat ready patrolling ensemble? Check. Suitably snug and stylish jeans/jacket combo? Check. Artfully arranged hair that was both bouncy yet didn’t look as if she’d spent hours teasing it into its present shape? ...Maybe?

‘This is just patrol. A nice, non-awkward way for both of us to pass the time and fight evil things. Get back into that old rhythm like we used to... Not my ‘we’ because that ‘we’ was way into other things rather than fighting. The making out and the... Best not to go there.’

Buffy scowled at the mirror and shook her head. Last night, a break from slaying had seemed like the best idea ever. But finding ways to talk to Faith uninhibitedly or trying to show her that Buffy could really help with the healing and the listening and without tension or baggage tended to end in long periods of silence.

The popcorn and the movie had certainly helped on that score. Buffy had seen Faith just relax a little and allow herself to unwind, but Buffy knew that it had been the prospect of slaying, of action, that had given Faith the sense that things could be like they used to be. The two of them out in the night.

Buffy smiled at that. Even though she only felt eighty? A solid eighty percent slayer-ready, this still felt like a good idea. They would watch each others’ backs, keep a lookout for Adam but basically do a quick sweep as they made their way over to the college dorms. Faith was now busily filling one of Buffy’s old school bags with most of her own clothing, cramming them in until bursting no doubt, and Buffy had taken the opportunity to give herself a once over in the bathroom mirror.

There was a knock on the door. “B, you still in there?”

Buffy took a deep, steadying breath. “I’ll be right out.” Satisfied with what she, saw she turned and opened the door. 

Faith was standing in the corridor, one hand clutching a well-stuffed rucksack and the other a black trash bag. Faith nodded her head in Buffy’s direction. “You wanting to look your best for the vampires?”

Buffy shrugged. “All part of my genius plan for them to underestimate me. They see me all dressed up like this then they think ‘dinner’, not ‘slayer’.” Buffy pointed at the trash Faith was holding, “What’s in that?”

Faith shook the bag a little. “Just some clothes and stuff. Probably best that I chuck it.”

Buffy frowned slightly. “Are they damaged at all? I didn’t really touch any of your clothes after I washed them and put them away.” Buffy cringed at a sudden realisation, “Did I shrink them? If I did that’s totally my bad because I’m not used to using the washer-dryer set up. No way was I gonna have Mom thinking that I was wearing all that, um... black.” Buffy cleared her throat as she attempted to backtrack, “She hates me wearing black clothes. She uh, finds it too depressing.”

Faith pretended not to notice her clumsy backpedal. “Right. Can’t tell ya how many times I get mistaken for a goth. Now that’s depressing.”

They both smiled at that and Buffy shook her head. “Anyway, don’t throw any clothes out – if you can’t fit them in just leave them here.” She reached out and grabbed the bag even as Faith tried to stop her. Buffy felt with her fingers that it wasn’t fabric that Faith was getting rid of; it was something much more solid. Buffy took the bag from Faith and opened it up. She saw the bow half-wrapped up in a threadbare sweatshirt.

Faith looked down at the floor and scowled. “I didn’t wanna make a big deal or nothin’. Just ditchin’ it and move on y’know. ‘S not like I’m gonna be using it again.”

Buffy remembered how much Faith had liked this bow. Liked it enough to go back and steal it again from the store they’d broken into. Loved it so much as the Christmas present that Buffy had given her. Buffy closed the bag. “You should keep it.”

Faith scrunched up her face and shook her head. “Buffy...”

“I mean it. This is something that you know how to use and you’re good with it. So even if you don’t want it now, I’m still going to hang on to it. And when the time comes that you want to use it,” she looked levelly at Faith, “That’s fine with me. Okay?”

Faith opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, like she didn’t know how to respond before finally settling on a puzzled look. “Okay. Whatever. Keep it.”

She shook her head and headed for the stairs. “Sun’ll be down soon so I’ll be waitin’ outside. Hurry it up.” Without looking back, Faith rushed down the steps, banging open the front door as she left.

Buffy sighed at Faith’s quick exit and pulled the bow from the trash bag. As she put it back in her closet, she saw everything else had been taken. She remembered the few times last summer she’d stayed up late, idly going through Faith’s clothes, and thinking about ‘her’ Faith and when she had worn a particular item. She’d tortured herself with those memories right up until the beginning of term. In the end, it had almost been a relief to close it all up for good. Only, now it was all gone and Faith was back.

Smiling sadly, Buffy closed the closet doors and headed down to the living room, switching off all the lights apart from the antique lamp in the foyer – to ‘deter burglars’ Mom said.

On the front porch, Buffy saw Faith, now clad in a denim jacket with the backpack slung over her shoulder, waiting for her by the post box. As she walked down the path to her she put on her best, breezy smile. “You all set?”  
Faith gestured to her backpack. “Just waiting on you”, she stated, her voice muted, almost cautious.

So Buffy started walking along the path, hoping that her ‘carefree’ body language would some how relax Faith. She resisted the urge to swing her arms like a five year old. “We should start over at Clear Brook cemetery, that way we can do a quick circuit before heading over to the campus. Sound good?”

“Works for me”, Faith replied evenly. She kept pace with Buffy but kept her eyes on the ground in front of her.

The two of them walked in silence for a few minutes, crossing a couple of streets as they met the hedge that marked the boundary of the cemetery. Buffy glanced over at Faith; the dark haired girl seemed thoughtful. “Is everything okay?”

Faith just grunted. “Uh-huh.”

Buffy waited to see if the other girl would add anything else before finally commented, “You seem really quiet, that’s all.”

“Just don’t feel like talkin’, that alright with you?” Faith retorted with a harshness that made Buffy involuntarily flinch.

Buffy didn’t want to get into any more awkward exchanges. She sighed. “Fine.”

The two slayers spent the next twenty-five minutes walking through three graveyards in silence, Faith looking everywhere but at Buffy, scowling at shadows and rustling bushes. Buffy could see from the way she moved that Faith was itching for something to fight. 

By Shady Hills, Faith was positively vibrating with tension. Buffy watched her fingers clench and unclench when she suddenly realised that Faith didn’t have a stake.

“Hey wait,” Buffy stopped and opened up her jacket, “You should probably take one of these. Can’t kill a vamp without one. Well, you can but it’s a lot harder y’know...” she mumbled, offering a stake to Faith.

Faith stared at Buffy for a moment, then reached behind her and pulled one from the back of her waistband. “I’m covered, thanks”, she muttered.

Buffy pouted in mild confusion. “Where did you get that?”

Faith looked back at her steadily. “It was in the box of stuff from the closet, down at the bottom. Figured you musta kept it ‘round for some reason.”

Buffy shrugged. “I must have picked it by accident when I was going through your apartment.”

Faith’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully. “And why’d you take my bow, exactly?”

“What?”

“Clothes I get, can’t get by without ‘em. And boots too. But a weapon? I killed a guy with that thing B, tried to off Angel too, in case you forgot.”

“I didn’t”, Buffy said sharply, wondering why the hell Faith was being so aggressive.

Faith leaned in closer. Distractingly close. “Do y’have my knife lying around somewhere too?”

Buffy’s mouth almost dropped open. “No! How could you even... Why are you talking like this?”

“Why are you being nice to me?” Faith countered harshly, throwing her arms out. “We threw down last night and now you’re treatin’ me like we’re some kinda super-buddies, which we never were, and getting these little looks on yer face –”

Buffy took a step back and scoffed, even as she felt a flush of embarrassment rush her. “Oh, I’m sorry that you don’t like my face all of a sudden. I’ll try not to have expressions if they might offend you.”

Faith shook her head at Buffy in frustration. “I saw you get all... nostalgic back there. So what’s your deal, B? Tell me that? What are you after?”

The vampire slammed Faith off her feet before she could answer. 

Buffy blinked for a moment at the space where Faith had been standing, before following the sound of bestial snarling and grunting as Faith kicked away from her opponent, rolled across the grass and flipped to her feet. Across from her, the vamp did the same. 

Buffy saw that the vampire – a she – was definitely an out-of-towner: tall, voluptuous, with dyed blonde hair and plenty of dark roots showing, she was dressed in trashy biker leathers. Her face was twisted into a snarl and her bared fangs gleamed in the moonlight. Faith grinned and readied her stake as the woman circled her.

“This is so not your lucky night, lady. Going after two slayers, not just one.”

“Daisy’s not worried, ‘cause she was leavin’ you fer me, cutie pie”, another voice cooed to Buffy’s left. Buffy spun and saw another vampire, a male this time, striding towards her, his demonic face twisted into a leer, “She prefers ‘em a little more dark and sultry, ya understand? Me? I like ‘em a little brighter.”

Buffy readjusted her stance to face the guy. Behind her, she could hear Faith grunting in effort and the smack of fist against flesh. She’d be fine.

The vampire in front of Buffy was large – huge actually. He’d a black bandanna tied tight around his head and up top, his leather vest gaped open, revealing a well-muscled torso beneath. Tight fringed buckskin pants and cowboy boots completed the look.

Buffy smirked as she took in his outfit. “So you like ‘em brighter huh. Why’s that? Opposites attract? And can we take a moment to deal with that outfit? What, were you thrown out of the Village People for being too camp?”

The vampire frowned and looked down at himself, then grinned humourlessly. “This is my bad-ass destruction outfit. I’m ‘Gravedigger’, killer of innocent folk.”

Buffy nodded her head in sudden understanding. “Oh, you’re a TNA wrestler. I’ve always wanted to kill one of you. I’m ‘Buffy, slayer of vampire fashion victims’.”

With that she hopped forward and punched him in the face. He grunted in annoyance and swung a right-cross that she ducked easily. He was very slow.

Buffy feigned left and pivoted right, spinning around and hitting him twice with a backhand-forehand combination. He staggered back and Buffy quipped. “If it’s any consolation you’ll make a very amusing anecdote one day.” 

Gravedigger snarled. “I ain’t no annie-dote!” He backhanded her across the face and then lashed out with a sly foot that caught Buffy low in the stomach, hard enough to send her tumbling across the grass. Buffy rolled to her knees as he lumbered closer and tried to grab her. Buffy deflected his grasp, jabbed a solid left into his groin and elbowed him in the chin.

The vampire took a faltering step back and Buffy rose and grabbed his outstretched arm. She twisted it up into an arm lock, and swung her leg around so hard against his knee he lost his footing and dropped to his haunches. She kicked him twice in the face, his neck snapping backwards with the force of the blows, and locked his arm in place with her left wrist; she then readied her right hand, the one with the stake, to strike.

As she was about to drive home the finishing blow, Buffy shot a glance over at Faith just in time to see her get into serious trouble.

Faith must’ve been toying with her opponent, throwing her around and revelling in the fighting because the vampire still wasn’t dust. She was battered, weary and barely conscious and now laid slumped down low against a headstone. Smiling, Faith stepped forward smoothly, raised her stake to finish it... and faltered. Buffy saw it happen; she saw Faith’s entire body suddenly lose that confident, coiled motion that was slayer-in-action. She hesitated, lowered her stake and shook her head, as if she was dazed. She was trembling.

And it was in that moment of hesitation the vampire leapt onto her, driving Faith against the ground, hands pushed her shoulders down and her head sideways to bare her neck. The blonde woman hissed loudly and prepared to bring her teeth down into the struggling girl.

“Faith, no!” Buffy cried out just as Gravedigger came to his senses and reared off the ground at her. His muscles flexed and he easily broke from her arm lock, at the same time bringing his right fist swinging up and around to punch Buffy in the face. 

She staggered under the power of the blow and was thrown backwards, her lower back hitting a gravestone. She shook the bright spots out of her eyes in time to see that he was barrelling at her.

Thinking quickly, Buffy hopped up backwards onto the top of the tombstone and somersaulted over the oncoming vampire, punching her stake down into the centre of his back as she did so. She landed in a crouch as the snarling vamp gave out a straggled cry and sprawled over the back of the headstone.

But Buffy was already moving. Covering the short distance to Faith she saw the female vampire finally bring her fangs down against Faith’s neck. Instead of running, Buffy slid the last few yards across the slick, dewy grass and slammed her outstretched foot into the side of the vamp, knocking her sideways off her perch and away.

Buffy scooped up Faith’s lost stake and flipped over the other slayers prostrate form to land between her and the vamp-skank. The woman lunged, hoping to catch Buffy off balance, but she simply pivoted on her hip so the vampire extended past her and then punched the stake between her shoulder blades. Her aim was sound and the vampire became ash in an instant, swirling in the air around them.

Faith coughed. Buffy looked down to see the other girl sit up, a hand pressed against her neck. She was still shaking.

Then Buffy heard a straggled cry from her right. Gravedigger sprang up from behind the gravestone, one hand behind his back scrambling at the stake that must’ve still been lodged there. Buffy had missed the heart – only eighty percent slayer after all.

“This ain’t over Slayer. I’ll be seeing you.” Then he took off and fled in the opposite direction. 

Buffy sighed dryly. “Not one for the rogue’s gallery I think.”

Buffy then squatted down next to Faith. “Let me see.” She gently pried at the fingers clamped on Faith’s neck and looked beneath. She saw a scratch, a trickle of blood, but no puncture marks. She squeezed Faith’s shoulder comfortingly, “Don’t worry, no damage.”

Faith shuddered and let out a shaky breath. “You think. I think I’m plenty damaged already.”

Buffy stroked her hair, caught Faith’s eyes. “What happened?”

Her eyes were darting about, flickering guiltily. “It was Finch. I saw... Finch and it was like that night all over again a-and I-I couldn’t... I –” Her voice was husky, broken and trembling.

Buffy hugged Faith close and shushed her. “I’m sorry. This was stupid of me. It’s too soon to be doing anything like this. I just thought...” Buffy shook her head. 

She hadn’t been thinking about Faith, only about her own discomfort at actually talking with her.

Faith pressed herself against Buffy’s chest, her breath shivery. “I don’t think I’ll ever... stop seeing ‘em”, Faith said, so soft and weak it was almost a whimper.

“It’s going to take time”, was all Buffy could think to say.

 

*~~* 

 

Willow lay on her bed flicking idly through her textbook. Reading the same passage for the fourth time and failing to take it in caused a curious mix of annoyance and boredom. She sighed, and shifted on her stomach to crane her neck around to see her bedside clock; it showed a little after eight. Willow pursed her lips and then looked up at the front door expectantly.

Still nothing. No Buffy arriving, and no Faith trailing after her.

It was good that Buffy had done her super-slaying thing last night and triumphed, although it wasn’t really a surprise. After all, she was Buffy. As soon as Willow had seen the morning news – big pile o’ bodies – she knew that another villain was toast.

What had been a genuine surprise to Willow was Faith not betraying Buffy for the… Well, Willow had lost count of the actual number of betrayals. The point was that one more wouldn’t really have made a difference.

But Faith hadn’t. She’d helped Buffy. So maybe Buffy could see to it that Faith stuck to killing the right sort of things.

Maybe. Or not, either way her plan wasn’t going to change.

Willow felt a nervous twitch deep in her belly. She wanted them both to arrive so she could enact ‘the plan’ already.

Her plan was simple really: act really happy to see that Buffy was okay – that part would be easy because she was – and then, with some reluctance, extend hospitality to Faith. A simple ‘Hey there Killer’... or something.

Willow would then show how good a friend she was and also give Faith a ‘thank you’ hug, for helping out Buffy. Or if that didn’t feel right, then a pat on the back to show solidarity. Physical contact was the key so that the oh-so-fashionable Wiccan bracelet Willow was wearing (and currently toying with nervously) would snag on a few strands of the slayer’s hair.

Willow would accidentally pull them out, cue embarrassed apology. Then she’d quietly make her excuses and leave to go and visit Tara. And hey, presto... or some other magical word that was actually magical, she had the necessary last ingredient for her spell.

Willow felt a small flush of guilt at the prospect and sat up on the bed. She reached into her bedside drawer and drew out a small black crystal about two inches long and rounded at the ends. A bloodstone. She held it in her hand as she again weighed the prospect of even doing such a thing.

Deception didn’t come naturally to her, she felt bad about lying, about cheating, or even thinking about those things. But... this was the big stakes. An untrustworthy, murderous somebody would be in their midst without the benefit on a chip or the excuse of being a demon. How could Willow sit by and not do something when she knew she could.

But it just an emergency measure, she reasoned. A ‘use in case of extreme bad happenings’ plan. Like if Faith threatened the people she cared about.   
Willow couldn’t... she refused to just sit back anymore with her book-bag and feel helpless, not when she could stop Faith.

Willow frowned and chastised herself. ‘Not when. If and only if it was necessary.’

The spell was dangerous, fatal even. But it was also easily reversible. Willow could cast it, watch it take hold and then undo it when Faith had been incapacitated and put somewhere she couldn’t harm anymore people.

Willow sighed. If it were really that straight forward then maybe she really should tell Buffy about it; hiding it from her friend made it feel wronger somehow...

Willow was pulled from her thoughts by the brief magical tingling on her skin and a heavy gust of wind that blew hair into her eyes. Surprised, she scrambled to her feet even as she clawed the threads of red away. She saw that a cloaked figure had appeared in her dorm room. Willow gaped and unconsciously pressed herself back against the wall.

‘Why my dorm room? First Spike, then D’Hoffryn and now... I’m guessing the Ghost of Christmas Future?’

The tall figure’s hooded gaze turned towards her. “Ah, Miss Rosenberg. The witch. Pardon my intrusion but it seems that you have in your possession something I require.”

A cloaked hand shot out towards her, but Willow saw nothing but darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Gravedigger got away! Um, and also Morley.


	18. Picking Up The Pieces: Part 6 (Mea Culpa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much talking, arguing, chatting and yammering this chapter.

Picking Up The Pieces: Part 6 (Mea culpa)

 

The college campus appeared vastly different at night in Faith’s eyes. Instead of being open and inviting – and swarming with people – it was filled with ominous-looking buildings and vast black spaces crowded with trees. Only the occasional lamppost provided any light, and then just enough to emphasise the shadows that pooled in the many dark corners… perfect for some imaginary figure to hide.

Faith shivered and hugged her bag tighter as she willed herself (not for the first time that night) to get a grip. She pressed forward so she wouldn’t fall too far behind Buffy as they headed towards one of the larger dorms together. 

By the time they had eventually reached the campus it was late evening and the place was quiet. Only a few students flitted between the shadowy buildings and the brightly-lit path.

‘Slayer that’s afraid of the dark,’ Faith mused. ‘Slayer that can’t slay. That’s an even bigger laugh.’

She couldn’t remember a time she’d felt so unsure of herself, but she knew exactly where the fear came from: she couldn’t understanding why she’d suddenly lost it like that. That vampire hadn’t been Finch. It hadn’t been human; wasn’t even a dude – all her instincts had told her that. And yet, when the time came, she’d hesitated. She’d frozen. That chilling feeling of ‘what if’ had overtaken her, impossible though it was.

And with it had come all the other feelings: the guilt, the self-disgust, and that fear of losing control.

‘More crazy to stuff in the basket case.’

Not far up ahead, Buffy stopped and turned. Obscured by the shadow of a tree, Faith couldn’t see her face but she spoke softly, almost conspiratorially, and gestured to her right. “That’s my hall up ahead.” She paused as she seemed to look Faith over, “How are you feeling?”

Faith shook her head gently as her gaze moved over the nearby shadows. “Like an idiot mostly. Tired too. Show me a place to lie down and I’m out.”

Buffy nodded and stepped closer to the brunette. She wore the same look of awkward sympathy she’d had all the way over. Buffy’s eyes flickered down as she frowned at her watch. “Willow still might be expecting us but I don’t think she’ll, uh, be up to hanging around for long.”

Faith managed a wry smile. “Means the slumber party’s out? Too bad, but hey, it’s not like I’ve got jammies anyway.”

“Yeah.” Buffy‘s lips twitched with a smile for a second before her eyes clouded over as though she were remembering something. She shook her head dully.

Faith could tell how uncomfortable Buffy was about the whole set-up, even if she had been the one to suggest it. Second thoughts, she wondered?

Faith sighed. “Look, I can’t wait outside while you and Red have a powwow. ’S not a problem.”

Buffy hesitated for another moment. “No, it’s okay. Will knows the sitch. Come on.”

They entered the building in silence, the only sound being the echo of their footsteps as they made their way up the brightly lit staircase into a gloomy hallway.

It was a place full of laughter, music and chatting voices muffled behind closed doors. A normal place. Not for the first time since waking up that morning, Faith felt like an intruder in Buffy’s life. Worse now, like baggage; a mess that needed to be cleaned-up or have an eye kept on. If she wasn’t a slayer anymore, and she wasn’t an enemy, then what was she to Buffy?

The blonde stopped outside a door, her door presumably, and gave Faith a comforting smile. “Dorm sweet dorm.”

Faith stared at the floor. She appreciated that Buffy was trying to say that she was safe, but it didn’t change the fact that she’d almost gotten both of them killed on patrol back there.

Buffy knocked once before opening the door. “Hey roomie, I’m back. Patrolling ran a little late but here we...” The door opened wide enough for Faith to see a body lying by one of the beds.

“Willow!” Buffy shot over to the prone figure and knelt beside her. She put a hand on the girl’s shoulder and rolled her onto her back. “Will? W-willow?”

Willow groaned and rolled her head slowly as she put a hand up to her face. “Oof. Ow.” She whined.

Buffy gently cupped the redhead’s shoulder and brushed the stray hair out of her face, her expression a mix of concern and relief. “Will, are you okay? What happened? Did you, uh, fall off the bed or something?”

Faith cautiously stepped out from the corridor and shut the door behind her. Maybe Willow had been partying hard and these were just the after-effects? Probably not – this was Willow after all.

The redhead seemed to be coming out of whatever was affecting her as she slowly sat up on her elbows. “B-Buffy? Buffy...Oh God...Buffy, the woman, that Morley woman, with a big cape-y thing and hood, she was here!”

Willow’s voice went from groggy to hysterical pretty damn quickly. Faith raised her eyebrows.

‘Who the hell is Morley?’

“She was?” Buffy’s eyes widened in shock before her face quickly hardened into resolve. “But you’re okay, right? She didn’t hurt you?”

Willow shook her head slightly as she patted her own head. “She knocked me out. I think it was just a spell. A slumbering incantation probably, but I’m alright. I bit oogey”. She suddenly sat up quickly and looked around the floor beside her, patting at the carpet, “Uh-oh.”

Buffy, who had sat back on her haunches and glanced over towards Faith, allowing herself a quick smile. “Big relief. Uh, is everything okay?” Buffy scrunched her face in confusion as Willow searched.

Willow shook her head as she muttered to herself. “It’s not here.”

“What’s not? Morley took something from you?”

“...It’s a spell component.”

Buffy wrinkled her nose in puzzlement but looked around anyway. “Something witchy? What would dangerous sorcerer-lady want from you? Not stinky herbs I’m guessing.”

Willow seemed to have given up looking and only now noticed Faith’s presence. She tensed up. “An artefact... A stone for something I was working on.”  
She pulled herself to her feet, giving the bed covers one last glance over as her shoulders slumped in defeat. “Poop. She must’ve taken it.”

“So, is this the same person who’s doing all the beaucoup d’mojo stuff these days? ‘Cause I’m not ‘zactly gettin’ why she’d rip you off,” Faith said crossing her arms. “No offence.”

Willow frowned in annoyance. “It was a bloodstone. Ingredients for the… the powerful magicks I now wield.”

Faith rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed, dropping her bag on the floor in the process. She didn’t have the energy to get into it with Red.

Buffy was staring at Willow with a troubled expression. “A bloodstone? That’s… that’s not good, is it? I remember that falls into the ‘dark magick’ category. Since when do you mess around with black stuff? And why would you even?”

A guilty look crossed Willow’s face; Faith saw it before Buffy did as the redhead turned to look at her friend.

“It was really just an ‘in case’ situation anyway Buffy. That’s all. A-a precaution.” Her eyes flicked briefly in Faith’s direction and the slayer figured that meant her. A precaution for dealing with her.

Buffy shook her head, she didn’t twig as fast. “Like what kind of precaution. Why would you think...?” Buffy paused and nodded once as she caught up. “Oh.”

Willow swallowed and spoke up quickly. “It was just some insurance Buffy. Like a fire extinguisher or-or a flare gun in case of emergency. Something you have but might not even ever have to use.”

“Sure,” Buffy allowed a tight smile; her voice had an icy undertone. “The black arts type of insurance. Like what Amy’s mom used on me way back when? So that I got so sick I almost died.”

‘Huh, maybe Red is serious about using the nastiest spells she can find against me.’

Willow seemed to cringe at the memory and shook her head. “You know I wouldn’t have let it get that far. Safe, controlled incapacitation in case of-of extreme circumstance, that’s all. You did say to look into incapacitating spells right?”

“Uh-huh. Right.” Buffy threw up her arms in exasperation. “But we’re talking about a spell that’s meant to kill. Not ‘make dizzy’ or ‘nap time’ but death. What exactly is safe about that? Safe murder?”

Buffy stepped back, shaking her head in disbelief. “And that’s even presuming that you got it right this time. Remember the last big spell you tried? I almost got married. To Spike!”

Faith raised an eyebrow at that. She was finding out all sorts of interesting things.

“This isn’t...That was an accident!” Willow blurted, “And there were others that I’ve gotten right since. I’m talking about a targeted spell on one person, something intentional. It would be… easier to control.” Willow stumbled over the last part. It looked to Faith like she wasn’t entirely convinced herself.

“Targeted killing, nice going there. And really beside the point.” Buffy ran a hand through her hair as turned away from the redhead. Faith could see that she was anxious and starting to get angry as she spun back round. “Understand Will that just because you have the power to do something, it doesn’t automatically give you the right to do it. God, you have to show some, some judgement!”

“You’re twisting it!” Willow folded her arms defensively. “And my judgement’s fine Buffy. A-and also I don’t think you should have the right to question what I’m allowed to do.”

Buffy huffed.

“You started it – ”Willow began to protest but Buffy cut her off.

She was on a roll now, her voice rising a little in anger, “The moment you decided to go behind my back for some extra deadly firepower you were basically saying that my judgement is crappy! And it’s not like this is the first time either.”

Willow looked wounded at that. “That isn’t fair. And beside the point… I don’t trust her,” she flung an arm in Faith’s direction.

Buffy looked sad for a moment then shook her head. “No Will, you don’t trust me to handle things the way I think is best.”

Willow’s mouth seemed to be working on a counter-argument but the words weren’t coming out. “Buffy...”

Buffy looked away from her. When she spoke again her voice was tight. “Just go already. Faith and I are really tired after patrolling so we need to get some sleep. Like now. We’ll be sure to clear out by tomorrow.”

Willow’s face faltered. She stooped to grab a satchel off the floor and turned to leave. She paused, “Those psych notes are on your pillow.” She gave Faith a dirty look and quickly left.

Buffy frowned at her bed as the door clicked closed and let out a long sigh. She looked at Faith. “I-I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry.”

Faith thought for a moment and then tried to shrug off the awkward. “Don’t bother. I get it, her reasoning y’know. Her place I probably woulda done the same to stick up for my friend.”

Buffy blinked before huffing out a disbelieving laugh. “Okay...I can’t believe you’re taking her side in the ‘curse Faith to death’ debate.”

“Not doing cartwheels about it but...” Faith trailed off. ‘Why am I defending Willow?’

‘Maybe because she matters to Buffy. Trying not to screw up B’s life more than I have should be the least of things I should be doing.’

“God, why is it so personal with her,” Buffy wondered, “I mean, a witchy bloodstone vengeance spell? What’s next, a body-swap?”

Faith shifted uncomfortably and tried not to look guilty. “Is that – that wouldn’t even be possible I bet.”

Buffy gestured a habitrail in the corner. “Yu-huh. Just ask Amy the rat.”

Faith didn’t know what to say. “Sure, I’ll, uh, do that sometime.”

The blonde let out a tired sigh. “Anyway, enough of that.” Buffy seemed to become aware of where Faith was sitting. “So… do you wanna take my bed?”

Faith shook her head and shrugged. “Nah, it’s yours. I could take Willow’s… unless she might not like that? Thinks she’ll catch crazy germs offa me. Or evil cooties.” She smirked at that. For some reason seeing Buffy and Willow squabble had made her feel a bit better about her own crappy situation.

Buffy shrugged. “You could take the severely uncomfy floor or...” Buffy paused and reddened slightly, then hurried on “Uh, how about we just don’t tell Will about it and you sleep there.”

Faith picked up her bag and got up, gesturing for Buffy to take her own bed and then stopped to look around the dorm room.

“Big. Even with the sharing,” she stated, figuring she should at least try for some small talk. All this melodrama was getting heavy.

Buffy sat on the bed, pressed her hands flat together and then between her thighs like she didn’t know what to do with them. “Yeah, I lucked out I guess. Had to replace my closet door and some of the carpeting due to inter-dimensional demon fun, but other than that… it’s nice.”

“Yeah.” Clearly lots of stuff had happened to Buffy while Faith was getting her coma on. “Guess it doesn’t stop, does it? The world just... keeps throwing stuff your way,” Faith said.

Buffy gave her a solemn look. “It really does.”

Faith stared at her hands, rather that than risk seeing any more sympathy from Buffy. “Don’t ever catch a break.”

“Not really. Not since I was 15. That’s the slayer gig.”

And just like that Faith felt frustration surge within her. “Which kinda sucks if you can’t slay no more.”

Faith heard the concern on the other girl’s voice. “Faith, you froze up. Once. It doesn’t mean anything.”

The brunette threw her hands out in exasperation. “Except almost getting myself offed, B! By some lame-ass vamp...And I stopped you doing your job. That’s a big anything.” Faith gave a bitter laugh and ran a hand through her hair as a thought popped into her head, “Hey, maybe I’ve caught the yips.”

Buffy was about to reply before she scrunching up her face. “’Caught the… Like you’ve got a disease? Measles or something?” Buffy looked confused, “Is there even such a thing as slayer measles? Is that in the slayer handbook?” She sounded put out.

Faith snickered despite herself; Buffy could be so damn cute even in the midst of a serious conversation. One of the things she lo… dug about her. “It’s a sports thing, baseball and stuff. Star players just lose it – their talent – for no reason. Some never get it back. Gets so bad they have to retire.”

“Oh. Right. Not so big with the sports these days. Not since cheerleading.”

Faith snorted in response and Buffy glared playfully.

“Cheerleading is so a sport,” the blonde stated, her face softening into a smile. “And it really is too soon to say what’s wrong, or broken, or if anything’s even that serious. Maybe you just need some time. We have lots of options. And Giles... Giles will have slayer textbooks and diaries and possibly charts for such things. We’ll be okay, Faith. We just need to rest for a while.”

Or she did at any rate. Faith wondered if Giles had diaries about slayers that went evil. Maybe she was the first one. A trailblazer. Go Faith.

But she didn’t say anything, just nodded in agreement. “Giles is gonna have to wait until tomorrow, ‘cause I’m beat. All this freaking out is tiring, y’know.”

Faith shifted back on her hands to lie out on the bed. For once she didn’t feel like getting undressed with an audience so she just lazily kicked off her boots. They thumped loudly onto the floor.

She put her hands behind her head and stretched a little. Arching her back and sighing as she eased a small kink out of her back. She must’ve picked that up during some fight or other. Just as Faith closed her eyes, she suddenly remembered something that Willow had said: “So, who’s this Morley lady?”

Buffy didn’t speak, so Faith turned her head towards her and cracked her eyes open. “Buffy?”

Buffy looked up from where her eyes were boring the bed covers, her face a little red and flushed, although now her expression was more confused. “Uh... oh, Morley! Right, right. Morley is… she’s out prime suspect for who’s doing all the summoning and sinisterness lately. Your basic mysterious sorcerer-type who comes to the Hellmouth to mix it up and party. Only now she has a bloodstone for her next recipe for evil.”

Faith pushed herself up on one elbow. “So now there are two of ‘em out there on the loose? Doesn’t seem fair.” She scowled absently at the thought.

Buffy caught her eye and held her gaze firmly. “Two slayers now though. Evens the odds.”

Faith felt something flutter in her stomach at that. Something caused by the way Buffy looked at her, the way she spoke; all that determination and steeliness. It was similar to the look Buffy had the night she came to Faith’s apartment in some way.

‘Where she tried to murder you for Angel.’

Faith settled back and shifted her gaze up towards the ceiling. Closing her eyes she tried her best to push out that little voice that always seemed to whisper her worst thoughts. Buffy was trying. For whatever reason that Faith couldn’t figure out she was making an effort to help, so Faith should shut up and let her. And try and help her in return.

‘How exactly? By slaying? That’s out. Maybe by driving away all her friends. And her boyfriend. Hey, that has real possibility.’

She cleared her throat. “That’s somethin’ in the plus column I guess.” With that Faith squeezed her eyes tight and tried to focus on something else. She willed sleep to come. “Anyways, G’night B.”

“Night Faith.” Then she heard Buffy move over to the door and switch off the main light. Then cross again and open a window to let some air in.

That was better; Faith felt the cool caress of a night breeze against her skin. She relaxed a little more, focused on the comfy bed and crisp sheets under her. Faith wiggled her toes as she imagined shedding crazy cooties all over Willow’s bed.

Not reformed; in the process of reforming.

Then Faith heard the soft rustle of clothing – ‘what the hell?’ – quickly followed by covers being pulled back and Buffy shifting around in her bed.

Guess Buffy wasn’t feeling too shy at the moment. That was something.

Faith allowed herself a smile at the thought. Try to focus on the up-side.

She’d survived the day, got to hang around with Buffy for most of it, there was even popcorn and a movie. Shit, it was almost a date. Plus, it was the closest thing she’d ever get to sleeping with Buffy.

And that confusing, fuzzy thought was the last Faith had before she dozed off.

 

*~~*

 

Those slayers needed killing.

Biff had finally, after much struggling, managed to dislodge the stake that one of the slayers had jammed deep in his back. He’d had to knock it out against a tree – which had been both risky and painful – before heading back to his posse. He didn’t want any of them seeing him like that. Looking hurt and weak.

And Daisy was dead.

That wasn’t too surprising, he’d only sired her a couple of months ago in Reno but still, his gang were gonna see him as pretty puny unless he handled things just right.

Down in El Paso Gorch had told him that this was the ultimate party town, Hellmouths and critters and lots of fresh necks ripe for plucking. But after a few days he’d already met up with the downside. He’d have to tell his boys something good.

So he’d tell them about running into the slayers – he was pretty sure there was only mean to be one of ‘em but this was the Hellmouth so who knows – and how he’d fought them off single-handed like, but Daisy hadn’t been so lucky. Then he’d get angry, and come up with a plan, a plan to take over this wide-open town. Lay real low for a day or so and plot something. Something real cunning.

Biff adjusted his bandanna as he hit the meeting spot at the tree line. He was still hungry, his bloodlust like a raw gnawing in his stomach. He hoped that one of his boys had brought along a snack to bring back to their lair.

Then he saw them up ahead. None had any meat with them and he growled in annoyance. Jimbo saw him approach and adjusted his baseball cap to scratch at his hair. “Hey GD, you’re running late. See any action?”

Biff kept his voice low and angry. “Ran into a couple of them there slayers. Managed t’give ‘em a taste ‘fore they put Daisy down.”

Jimbo made a pained face. Dallas, who’d liked Daisy an awful lot and had wanted to sire her himself, eyed Biff angrily and spat. Boots and Hatch just looked at each other dimly before Boots spoke up. “Uh, what’s a slayer?”

“Trouble.” Dallas answered as he scratched at his chin, “They follow you back?” he challenged.

Biff felt his blood rise. “They weren’t in no condition to follow me anywhere. I got away clean.”  
He paused and glared at them all to see if any of them had the sand to show doubt or dare dispute. Jimbo still looked sad, Boots and Hatch looked both puzzled and wary. Dallas grimaced like he was pissed but didn’t comment further.

Biff grinned with new found confidence. Swaggering like the big boss, he stepped between them all and gestured for them to follow him into the nearby tunnel. “This is what we’re gonna do. We lay low for now, pick up a straggler or two tomorrow night and feed up, and then boys, we’re gonna raise some dust and wake this town!”

He heard a whoop from somebody (probably Jimbo) as he stepped into the gloom of the sewers and then came up short. Up ahead he saw something standing in the shadows. Something big.

Whatever it was – Biff couldn’t get a scent of what kind of critter – it suddenly spoke in a deep, reverberating voice. “I’m been thinking. About vampires.”

The critter moved into the light and he saw it. Some ugly freaky human. Big and messed up with shiny metal in his face and… Different colours? Biff felt his fangs extend, might get to feed tonight after all.

He grinned. “You made a mistake buddy. This here is my place.”

The man looked around, taking it all in. “Your place. Yes, the sewers. You hide from them; crawl about in their filth, scavenging like rats.” The man took a couple of steps forward and looked at Biff, “What do you fear?”

Biff grinned and turned slightly to look at this buddies. “Why doncha come on over and I’ll show you fear. Jimbo, do the honours.”

Jimbo growled, flashed his teeth and rushed forward in response. Suddenly the guy took another step forward, real quick like, and grabbed the vampire around the neck before he could react. He held him tight as Jimbo struggled uselessly. And then he started talking again like nothing had happened. “You fear the cross. The sun. Fire.” He laid his other big mitt on Jimbo’s shoulder, “And, oh yes.”

With a ripping tearing sound he pulled Jimbo’s head from his body like it was nothing. He dropped what was left to the ground as it burned and turned to ash. “I believe decapitation is a problem as well.”

‘Shitfire!’

Biff gaped for a second before he put his hands up like he was going to back up. “Yo hoss, you can have the place. We can just clear on outta your face. That’s cool.”

The guy… creature smiled at him like he hadn’t heard what he said. “You fear death,” He walked over to them, “Being immortal you fear it more than those to whom it comes naturally.”

Biff watched as he circled them, all of them, as they stood frozen. He seemed to be thinking, “Vampires are a paradox,” he said looking at Biff.

Biff swallowed. It weren’t often he had to look up into somebody else’s eyes. “A para..? Sure, we could be that. We’ll be whatever...” Biff stopped talking as the creature stepped closer.

“A demon in a human body. Hybrid. You walk in both world, and belong to neither.” It paused, “I can relate.”

It reached and put a hand on his shoulder. Biff tensed up and looked at the huge, gnarled hand so close to his neck.

“Come. We have a lot to talk about.” With that it led him into the darkness.

 

*~~*

 

“Maybe you should sit down.” Tara smiled tentatively and gestured towards the foot of the bed.

Ignoring the bed, Willow sniffed unhappily and sank down onto a chair instead. She hadn’t actually been crying but she still felt the same hollow ache inside that had become so familiar this year. Like the bottom of her stomach had fallen out and now her heart was left all dangly and aching. The rest of her felt just as miserable, as if unhappiness had set in like flu.

Buffy had all but thrown her out of her own dorm room. Picked Faith – Faith! – over her in the ‘who do you trust more’ situation. Even though Willow had been trying to help and Buffy didn’t even get that.

“Maybe it wasn’t that bad,” Tara reasoned softly. She crouched in front of Willow and offered a small, comforting smile, the corner of mouth turning up as her eyes glimmered warmly. Willow felt a little better almost at once.

“It was pretty bad. She told me to go. And, okay, that was my plan all along but still...”

Tara hesitantly put a hand on Willow’s lap and squeezed her knee. “Did you tell them that the spell was my idea? T-that I’m the one found it. I mean, I-I know it’s unpleasant and you should never use it on a normal person but–”

Willow avoided Tara’s gaze and shook her head. “That’s not...not what the problem was about, e-exactly. I didn’t even get round to telling Buffy about the spell. It’s probably a big raspberry anyhow given that Faith is back in the fold. Helping and stuff.”

Tara seemed to be thinking about it, when Willow glanced her way Tara’s forehead was crinkled. “But, wasn’t she like that with you guys before? And then, then she h-hurt that man and everything just got worse.”

Willow nodded. “Then we brought her back and then she betrayed us. That’s the saga.” Willow shook her head as she came back on topic, “But Buffy, well, I guess she wants to give Faith another chance, which means trust, which means no more spell research behind any backs. So that’s that.”

Tara nodded as she brushed some hair away from her face. She stood and went over and sat on the bed. “Well, it’s too bad...but maybe, maybe it’s for the best, y’know? It’s better to believe in the good of someone than to expect the worst.”

Willow felt her lips twitch into a small smile. “I can’t do both?”

“That’s not really how it works. S-sometimes the act of trust is – it can be enough to show somebody that there’s another choice. But I-I suppose maybe it has to be genuine, y’know?” Tara shrugged her shoulders to show that it wasn’t easy to tell which was which.

Still Willow felt warmth at the sentiment. She remembered when she used to be like that all the time, willing to see the other side. To be compassionate. She didn’t understand what had changed.

Tara was shaking her head and frowning. “It’s just – I feel really sorry about the other things, the spell and everything getting spoiled. I mean, thinking about it, it’s not like you can tell them it was my idea really. They don’t even know I exist, right?”

Willow heard the undercurrent of sadness, maybe even hurt, in Tara’s voice as she continued on.

“I know all about them, but...”

Willow quickly got up and sat next to Tara on the bed.

‘Is that what Tara thinks? That she’s not special? That she doesn’t mean...’

“Hey...”She tentatively put a hand on Tara’s leg, giving it a gentle pat.

Tara was shaking her head and glancing hesitantly from Willow to her lap. “No, I get it, it’s totally fine. Like a secret...”

Willow reached and took the other girl’s hand. “Tara I never...I mean it’s not like I don’t want my friends to know you, it’s just...”

Willow thought about it, tried to put this whole situation into a way that explained how she felt, “Buffy’s like, my best friend- even though... with the arguing and disagreements and stuff...this thing that’s all drama and weirdness… There’s still a whole bunch of us. It’s kind of a group thing that revolves around the slaying and I-I really want you to meet them and meet Buffy after this craziness is over. But, at the same time I kinda like having something that’s just, y’know, mine.”

Willow saw Tara smile at that, just a little curl of her the side of her mouth, and how her eyes softened in understanding.

But Willow didn’t know how to finish so she just continued on talking. “And I don’t usually use that many words to say stuff that little. But, do you get that at all?”

Tara gave a gentle nod. “I do.”

“Great.” Willow nodded and not knowing really what to do next she climbed off the bed and made her way over to her bag, still thinking out loud. “Anyway I think tomorrow, after my classes, I’ll go and find Buffy and just… make it better. I can do that. I’ll make with the sorry and then she’ll understand what I did. Or at least why I did it.”

Tara spoke up again. “I am, you know.”

Willow turned, a smile quirking her lips. “What?”

Tara turned to look up at her. For once her gaze was unwavering. “Yours.”

 

*~~*

 

Buffy woke up well before her alarm to see that Faith was gone. She blinked and squinted sleepily. Willow’s bed had never looked so big and empty without the expectant form of Faith laying there, all black clad, curvy and slinky. Not slinky. All normal, girl-shaped, and vulnerable.

‘Get it together, Buffy.’

Buffy sat up and pulled the covers around her, looking about, immediately noticing that Faith’s boots were gone but her rucksack was still here… Maybe she had just stepped out for a while. The thought made Buffy a little nervous; Faith shouldn’t be wandering off alone.

She scrambled out of bed and stepped into her clothes, taking advantage of Faith’s absence to avoid any awkward dressing/undressing scene.

Boy, had that been a mistake. Last night Buffy had reasoning that changing into pyjamas would’ve been too impractical in the dark, but she hadn’t wanted to sleep in sweaty and dusty slaying clothes all night either (because ew) so she’d quickly skinned down to her underwear and crawled under the covers.

Then of course she’d spent the best part of two hours frantically tossing, fully aware of how skimpy and bare she was clad in a room with Faith and her aforementioned slinkiness (NO SLINK!). So she’d spent that time desperately trying to quieten her roiling emotions and any feverish – and impractical –thoughts that popped unwarranted into her head.

Meanwhile Faith had been busily snoozing away and hadn’t woken up once. She really had been tired.

Now back in her clothes again, Buffy closed the window, went to her dresser and brushed the bed-styling out her hair before moving back over. She’d sit and wait for Faith. Or maybe go and get something for the both of them? Coffee? Or snack-like things from the cafeteria? Little baggies of junk food?

Buffy frowned in sleep-addled thought. She should hold off and be here when Faith returned from… wherever the hell she had gone off to.

She glanced over at her bedside table and saw Willow’s neatly written and diligently annotated psych notes. She picked them up, gave them the once over and sighed at the thought of her best friend.

What had Willow been thinking? How had Willow even been thinking to believe that that was any sort of solution? Buffy couldn’t believe that her friend would be that reckless, or to be honest, mean when it came to spells.

Buffy had wanted something to put Faith out of action, maybe even hurt her, but not harm her to that extent.

Faith was a human person, with a soul. Did the situation really call for something so ‘final solution-y’? This is the kind of rage-thinking that Xander had had about Angel last year. Taking no chances and killing before something bad might happen.

And Buffy hadn’t even been caught passionately smooching Faith, not even a little, so what was Willow’s excuse?

The ringing of the phone brought Buffy out of her troubled reflecting.

Buffy reached over and picked up the phone. “Hello?”

Giles’ voice sounded positively upbeat in comparison to Buffy’s own thoughts. Chipper even. “Buffy. Excellent. I’m glad I caught you before your classes.”

Buffy glanced at her alarm as she stretched an arm above her head. “Yeah I, we got up early. Is everything okay?”

“I would say more than okay. Progress. As in quite possibly something of significance in regard to our... well, the djinn matter.”

Buffy perked up at that. “Oh! Well that’s good right? I would describe that as positive.”

He cleared his throat. “Tentatively speaking yes. Certainly a definite avenue of research. The only problem is that I’ll need to go out of town for a couple of days. A simple matter of following up on a particular book. I trust you can hold down the fort until I return?”

Buffy nibbled at her bottom lip thoughtfully as she looked at Willow’s bed. “I guess. I mean, how difficult can it be to hold down a fort? They’re pretty heavy. It’s not like they’re going floating off anywhere. Unless it was one of those inflatable forts you get at kid’s birthday parties–”

Giles interrupted her ramblings by clearing his throat. “Indeed. Now, is Faith there?”

Buffy’s eyes flicked around the room guiltily. There really wasn’t any need to alarm Giles, especially if he was on the verge of leaving town. “Uh, oh sure. But she’s asleep.” Buffy lowered her voice a bit, “I’m letting her get her rest. She’s still pretty out of it.”

“Oh. Right. Of course, she must’ve been through a lot. You both have. Ah, how is she? Her state of mind?” His voice was a mixture of concern and tension.

Buffy kept her voice light and positive, full of more confidence than she felt. “She’s feeling much better. She really helped out yesterday Giles, and I think… I think she’s remembering that she used to do this, help us, from before. I really think she can get better.”

Giles gave a noncommittal ‘hmn’ before adding, “Well, I do hope so.”

Buffy stood up and moved about a bit, fidgeting with the phone cord. “So, why did you want to speak to her? I could pass along a message.”

“Hmn? Oh, I just thought, what with my absence for the foreseeable future, Faith could use a roof over her head that was somewhat less, um, crowded with potential… Ahem, well anyway I cleared out the back room last night; give her a place to hang her hat as it were. I think it might be for the best.”

Buffy felt a little relief at the suggestion – even if the motivation was still a bit ambiguous. “That’s a great idea… but, what about those Watcher-henchmen? If they start looking for Faith they could start at your place and be all ‘Wow, that fugitive slayer was incredibly easy to find–’“

Giles interrupted. “I believe those men will no longer be a problem. Somehow they got themselves arrested by the Sunnydale Police Department. An event of such staggering unlikelihood, I had to verify it personally. But there we have it.”

Buffy couldn’t believe that for once luck was on their side. She grinned happily. “No way! They’re in the slammer? So, now what?”

“I suspect the Watcher’s council will have to expand a lot of effort to free them and get them back on native soil. It should be a while before they enact another plan.” Giles paused for a moment, “I do wonder how such a thing could’ve occurred. It isn’t like them at all.”

“Well, this is great, all of it. I’ll gladly tell Faith when she gets back. Uh, back from sleep.” Buffy added lamely.

Giles was apparently still thinking. “Hmn? Oh yes, quite. I’ll leave a key under the front mat and some food in the fridge. As I said a couple of days at most until I return.” Giles hesitated, “Stay safe won’t you? And use good judgment.”

“I will. There won’t be any problems. We can manage just fine without you Giles, believe me. Faith and I will be very good, quiet and sensible. Safe in our fort.” Buffy finished teasingly.

“Yes. Quite.” Giles replied a little stiffly, “Well then, we’ll speak again in a few days.”With that he hung up.

Buffy frowned at the phone for a moment before putting it down. Giles shouldn’t worry about her so much. A couple of days without adult-like supervision weren’t that daunting.

‘Morley!’

Buffy shook her head stupidly. How could she have forgotten to mention Morley visiting Willow and stealing magical badness?

Or maybe she shouldn’t mention that last part to Giles. Or maybe emphasize that part? She could see herself gesticulating wildly and reminding Giles of Amy’s crazy witch-mom when Giles had saved her life from fever-death. Giles would frown and nod sagely and then do… something. Talk to Willow. Some sort of important talk. And a whole bunch of scolding.

‘Could it wait until he gets back? Maybe I shouldn’t completely snitch on Willow until we’ve spoken again. In a day or so.’

Buffy shook her head at her thoughts. She should definitely tell Giles about it, but do some editing for later. Just the highlights.

She picked up the phone and dialled Giles place. The phone rang and rang until it got picked up by the machine.

Urgh, Giles must’ve phoned her then left right away and now he was on his way to… somewhere. Vaguetown, USA.

Buffy put the phone back in its cradle and only then noticed something scrawled on the pad used to ‘log incoming calls’, a remnant left over from Kathy’s reign. Willow and her never used it but still scribbled down the occasional useful number, like a nice take-out, or another student’s contact.

At the bottom somebody had written: ‘Hey B, don’t panic. Took off for a while to get my head straight. Later.’

Unsigned but the ‘B’ kinda gave it away.

Buffy put down the notepad. ‘No point waiting around and miss class two days in a row.’

Other than that she wanted to give some attention to something else that had been on her mind lately, and now she might have the time to do just that.

 

*~~*

 

Ethan Rayne watched with interest as the hooded figure stood in the middle of the large hotel suite and muttered the last of several complex litanies, this one in Latin. He saw that he held something in his hand, a dark red gemstone, which was surrounded by flickering light, sometimes a golden yellow and sometimes a brilliant pure green halo of spell-effect.  
The figure’s voice rose in timbre as he suddenly brought his hands together forcefully. Brilliant golden light engulfed his arms briefly as the last incantation was spoken aloud.

“Reddunt sanguine. Ducet me potestatem. Unde aeternam iuncta vivifica me.”

Interesting, Rayne mused, as the robed figure’s hands parted and the gem – a bloodstone now that Rayne could see more clearly – floated in mid-air for a moment before falling to the carpet.

“It is done,” intoned the hooded form. “Use your skills to place this stone within the device. Take special care to do it without damaging the enchantments and take your time Rayne; this must be done correctly if the spell is to remain viable.” He gestured at the ground.

Rayne hesitated before gingerly reaching down to pluck the stone. It was still warm and its interior swirled with a smoking, purplish glow. He placed it on the nearby desk. On its surface already lay the strange palm-sized contraption and a variety of tools for dismantling it.

Rayne inclined his head slightly. “It should take me some time to extricate and replace the mechanics of this thing. Since you’re a dab hand with the conjurations perhaps you could speed up the process considerably. We might even see results by tomorrow evening–“

“Do as you will.” The figure shook his head almost wearily. “But I must rest now before we enact the next part of our plan. Simply summon me when you are finished.” With that the figure turned and was gone, like a two-dimensional image suddenly being turned sideways.

“Yes, be off with you. And thanks ever so for being so obliging.” Rayne smiled slyly before sitting down at the desk, cracking his knuckles like a concert pianist, before picking up one of the long-handled metal probes and diligently getting to work on the device.

 

*~~*

 

Buffy picked up her pace as she spotted a couple of familiar figures exiting Lowell house. It was Riley’s buddies and confirmed secret-pyjama-wearing Initiative types. She hoped that they could give her something in the way of an update on Riley.

“Hey... Hey!” She quickly crossed the street as the pair turned. Forrest and Graham scowled and frowned respectively at the sight of her approaching form.

“Before you start anything, you’ll just be wasting your time asking,” said Forrest, shaking his head. “Riley’s location and status is still classified Intel.” He didn’t sound particularly sorry. In fact, he stared grimly at her disappointed face.

Graham nodded at Buffy somewhat unhappily. “Hey Buffy. Excuse us but we’re kinda in a hurry.”

Buffy kept her attention of Graham. “But you’ve seen Riley? Is he alright?”

“He can’t tell you either,” Forrest interrupted, “Orders.”

“Then he’s the one that says that,” Buffy spat back, and looked to Graham again, her eyes pleading him to tell her something. Anything.

Graham glanced at Forrest and then sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Look… I do know Riley got lucky, all things considered.”

Forrest bristled. “Damn it agent, we’re all supposed to be on lockdown!”

“It’s not gonna do any harm, man. C’mon, she not exactly a civilian. And she just wants to know he’s not dying.” Graham looked back at Buffy and shrugged. “He’s quit it with the shakes and the docs have got him on the mend where he got stabbed. He’ll be fine. Better in no time I bet. Guy’s a tough son of a… gun.”

Buffy felt something in her chest relax, a part she didn’t even realize was tense to begin with. ‘Fine’ was about as good as she could hope for. Getting better was vague but at least she could trust the source – Riley’s actual friends rather than some anonymous doof-official.

Graham cleared his throat. “So uh, what about your...I mean, the other slayer? Faith? How’s she doing?”

‘Huh?’ Buffy blinked. “Oh, she’s, well she’s doing better. Slayers can heal pretty fast so that’s… good. She’s generally good.” Buffy saw Forrest shake his head cynically at Graham as the guy tried hard to look casual.

“Did you know her at all?” Buffy asked curiously.

Graham nodded. “We met while she was in the Initiative.” He shrugged, “We just kinda… hit it off, I guess.”

‘Hit it off? What exactly does that mean? In Faith terms anyway? A nice little chat or was some sort of grunt-iness involved?’

Graham took a couple of steps backwards away from Buffy and the frat house. “Anyway, I tell Riley you’ve been asking after him. You do the same, right?”

Buffy nodded and tried to work out the emotion she was feeling besides the easing emotional tension about Riley’s fate. “Sure.”

Forrest said nothing, just turned and marched away beside Graham, glowering once over his shoulder at Buffy as he did so.

Buffy didn’t care. She got what she came for. Good news about Riley, and also news of other-ness about Faith and Graham.

It was good that Faith was making friends. With physically fit, athletic guys who are perfectly nice and have cleft chins. That is of the good.

Buffy made a sour face at the petty, jealous stirrings inside herself.

‘Urgh. Stupid brain.’

She stalked off decisively in the direction of the admin building. Because it turned out she’d totally lost track of which day it was, and since it was Saturday, she didn’t need to go and sit in an empty lecture hall and wait for ages for her class to start.

What she needed was to get a textbook from the library and then go on another Faith-hunt.

And also get some coffee, because her concentration was clearly on the fritz.

 

*~~*

 

Faith took another steadying breath as she headed deeper into the alleyway. It was late afternoon – still daytime – and the shady alley was empty except for a scattering of trash. Faith’s heart was pounding and chest still felt tight. She was anxious.

She’d spent most of the morning wandering aimlessly around town, first to city hall to think back to her ‘evil henchman’ days, then to her swanky apartment where she’d whiled away so many hours in between jobs for the boss. She’d even gone to the miniature golf-course where the Mayor had let her cheat outrageously and had laughed at her cheesy victory dance.  
That hadn’t been such a bad end to that particular day, all things considered.

Which was partly the problem. Too much good and bad mixed in together was driving her crazy (again) so she ended up feeling guilty as shit or fuzzily nostalgic – depending on the where she ended up. Sometimes both came bundled up in the same package. It actually hurt, like a physical ache that refused to go away, that guilt and confusion and lack of clarity.

So Faith had reluctantly decided to head for the place where things had really headed south. Where she had killed a man and then gone on to make a whole string of bad choices. Nothing good about that, pretty clear cut.

She’d vainly searched around the crappy warehouse district long enough before remembering about the sporting goods store she and Buffy had raided for weapons. Finding that again, she’d been able to retrace her steps to where it had all gone down.

And now here she was.

She sucked in a breath between her teeth and forced her legs to move the last little bit closer, skirting a pile of wooden pallets and turned around a corner to see the place she could visualize so easily in her mind; alley walls, dumpster, trash. No body of course.

She replayed it over in her head, that night; the exhilaration, the danger, the rush of it. B and her staking anything that came near them, bad-ass duelling vamps dusted in an instant.

And then Buffy threw a body that grabbed at her and Faith made with the follow up. Only it wasn’t any demon that she offed, it was a guy.

Buffy had known, somehow, and called out a warning for Faith to stop.

But she hadn’t.

 

Every time she plunged that stake down and felt it… enter. Not slowing down for an instant.

Faith wondered about that; the timing. Could she have stopped herself? Why didn’t she?

Maybe because she was so caught up in it, the moment, or maybe she didn’t care. Maybe it was all about the kill.

There was some truth to that last part, a truth that told her that even after she realised what- who- she had killed, the thrill didn’t entirely go away. That slaying buzz, the satisfaction, it remained. Like a seed it grew inside of her, even as Buffy panicked and told her over and over it was wrong and tried to get her to face what she did – she could almost feel that seed spurt and grow stronger. That feeling. Like she’d crossed a line, discovered a thrilling secret, and that there was no point going back.

She had wanted to take it back – mostly – but the way she felt, the way Buffy looked at her, the way everyone acted…

Faith felt that she should’ve felt more guilt. That she never should’ve felt anything but that guilt. No other feeling of... pleasure.

But slaying had always made her feel good, physically. It was wired into her. And now she saw that, whatever she slayed, she still had that feeling. A little different but still there. So a part of her reasoned that it wasn’t wrong what she did, it was right.

And another part whispered that she was evil for even thinking that, that the truth was she’d always been evil. That her pop had known – which is why he’d left her. That her mom had known which is why she’d beat her so much. That everyone but her up until that point had known and that’s why they’d treated her the way they had, like a loser or a slut, like she didn’t matter.

And now she knew, and so did Buffy. She’d been found out.

So Faith had tried to get past it, to deny it, tried to blame Buffy and then finally had tried to run away. Nothing had worked. Buffy almost got herself killed by Trick trying to help her – and she was still trying to help the girl who’d try to sell her out.

Faith thought that it was then that she’d started to resent Buffy, for trying to help her when she knew – they both knew – that Faith didn’t deserve help. But being ‘oh so good’ to a genuinely evil person, all that just made Faith feel worse, made her feel angry, and began to eat her up inside.

Going to the Mayor had made her feel better for a while. The guy hadn’t betrayed her like all the others and – Faith had reasoned – she knew what he was, a scummy politician working the angles. And she’d fallen in with him because he wanted her with him, needed her near him, and not because of what she looked like but because of what she was, what she prepared to do.

Faith had felt like she’d found her place, and even if it was dark, it was hers. She belonged there.

Now she felt like there was no place for her. Not anymore – and certainly not here.

“Faith?”

Faith’s head snapped around to see Buffy standing just a few feet away, Faith’s backpack slung over one shoulder. She wore an expression of sympathy and puzzlement, and just a little bit of wariness. She slowly raised a hand and gave a gentle wave, “Faith? You with me?”

Faith blinked a couple of times. She didn’t know how long Buffy had been standing there. “What’re you..? How’d you find me?” Her voice sounded strange to her, low and husky and thick in her mouth.

Buffy walked a little closer. “I figured you might come here eventually. Kind of an important location, all things considered.” Buffy tilted her head, “You were… pretty out of it, Faith. Like, deep in thought or something. I… Are you okay?”

Faith sighed as she looked at her surroundings. “Nothing. There’s nothing here.”

“Well, yeah. Nothing left in the alley. There wouldn’t be. All there is – his grave is over in Shady Hills. Plus, there was a memorial bench put there last summer. Not that I really get the whole ‘bench’ thing at all –”

Faith shook her head and swallowed, gestured to herself. “No, I mean… There’s nothing here, B, inside.” She clasped her hands together anxiously as she turned to face the other girl. “I feel bad, I guess, but more for… everything else that happened. I feel sick about what I did, the kill, but I don’t feel bad for him, y’know? It’s just empty. I’m empty.”

Buffy didn’t say anything for a moment, then softly, “Oh.”

Faith figured that being honest was best now, even if that meant that Buffy realised the truth about her… that maybe she was beyond helping, that it was just too late, that she was sick inside and nobody could help her. Maybe Buffy was realising that she should just cut her losses and reach minimum safe distance.

Faith couldn’t blame her if she thought that.

Instead Buffy spoke up after a minute or so. “Faith. Do –” she hesitated, “Do you wanna get out of here? Like, go someplace and talk?”

Faith looked at the blank space where Finch had lain dying, a bloody wound staining his suit, the light fading from his eyes. She glanced down at her hand, the hand that had touched his chest. That had taken his life.

“Sure,” she said simply.

Then they moved together through a couple of side alleys, leaving the grungy rundown buildings behind before cutting across a street and through one of the suburban parks that dotted the town.

Buffy didn’t say anything the entire time, probably thinking about how to break the news that Faith was gonna be on her own now. Faith could feel it coming.

The blonde stopped beside a bench and sat down, placing Faith’s satchel by her feet. She looked at Faith expectantly so Faith quickly parked herself. She tensed up, preparing for whatever Buffy would say.

But Buffy was silent, just frowning a little and looking down at her hands that were clasped on her lap. She looked up at Faith.

“Do you get the bench thing? Like, as a memorial it’s kind of… lame right? I think. I mean, for some guy devoted to public service he should get something other than a commemorative plaque.”

Faith leaned back in her seat and shook her head. “Beats me.” She wondered where Buffy was gonna go with this.

“Maybe nothing is enough, or maybe it doesn’t make a difference.” Buffy sighed. “Guilt and grief are such weird things to deal with. It’s so hard to know what the right thing to feel is.” She shifted in her seat and combed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

Faith found herself watching the way Buffy’s golden curls caught the last of the evening light. Staring at the way her delicate, pretty features were set thoughtfully and serious. She could almost pretend like they were somewhere else, talking about anything else. A better situation.

Buffy continued on. “I didn’t feel anything either. About Finch I mean, not really. I know I felt horrified and scared and sick and guilty all at once to begin with. About what happened. All those emotions were jumbled up, feeling bad for him, for me. For you.” Buffy looked over at Faith, “Mostly for you I think. But I guess I could’ve been clearer on that. I handled it all so badly.

“Not so much in comparison, right. I pretty much set the scale there.”

“What I do know is that you felt those same emotions too, all of them, same as me. You just tried to hide it. But I saw. In the Mayor’s office I knew.” Buffy shook her head at the memory, “But I-I really wanted us to deal with it together. I was right there with you. I blamed myself just as much.”

Faith shook her head. “B, no–”

Buffy pressed on. “I knew all about blame by then, about guilt, about losing control, from Angel and I...I’m sorry that I didn’t try harder to reach you.”

Faith suddenly reached over and put her hand on Buffy’s, a gesture that surprised them both.

“Don’t. Don’t ever put any of this on you. You were right to say what you did. I shoulda...I should’ve dealt with it instead of pushing you away and trying to pin it on you. I hate that I did that.”

Faith took her hand away after another moment, still thrown by the act of touching Buffy like that. She never got touchy feely, at least not about big-emotional stuff.

Buffy shrugged. “People freak. They panic, they do stupid stuff or lash out when they’re scared.” Buffy’s green eyes turned and gazed into Faith’s brown ones, “The point is I’m not sure there is a right way to feel about grief and guilt, just as long as you’re honest and try and cope the best you can. What you’re doing now Faith, being honest with it, and feeling that pain, that’s good, that’s being strong and dealing.”

Faith swallowed her eyes flickered away and then were drawn back by the other girl’s gaze. Buffy seemed so certain. “It is?”

Buffy nodded. “I know it must be so hard for you but, just like before, all I want to do is help you. Any way I can okay? You can tell me anything.” She allowed a small comforting smile and then blew out a breath.

“I actually didn’t come and find you to speechify at you. I came because I have info.” She picked up Faith’s rucksack and passed it to her, “Here, this is yours. I’ve found you a place to stay, at least for a little while.”

Faith raised her eyebrows. “A place? What place?” She hoped it wasn’t another motel.

“First we need sugar. All this walking and deep thinking burns calories. We’ll hit the ice cream parlour on our way. Come on.”

Buffy stood up and Faith did the same but hesitated a moment. “B?”

Buffy turned. “Yeah?”

Faith swallowed nervously but made herself meet Buffy’s eyes. “I want you to know that,” She gestured vaguely with her hands, “I’m sorry for... I… For everything. I know there’s not enough sorry for what I did really but...” Faith trailed off, “God, I suck at this so bad.”

Buffy reached over and took Faith’s hand. She smiled at the other girl. “Not really. I’ve heard worse. Now come on.”

They headed off into the night.

 

*~~*

 

Ethan Rayne gently placed the metal plate back into its housing and delicately ran the stylus around the edge of the mechanism. The enchanted tip made the etched glyphs glow softly on the shining surface. With a whispered hiss the metal fused up again and locked into place with the other pieces.

Rayne put the stylus to one side and placed his fingertips on the central panel of the device, holding his breath as he did so.

And after a few moments the soft warmth and the vibrations thrumming through his skin and felt elation. He grinned in satisfaction, glad that he hadn’t lost his touch.

It was done, the mechanism’s magicks were intact; altered for another purpose but still enabled. It had been tough work but Ethan’s knowledge of transformation magic had allowed him to see the flow of the devices manna and sense the dark ancient energies that would drain or alter or transfer depending on the will of the wearer.

His will.

Rayne stood up from the desk, pocketed the device and checked his watch. His hard, swift work had paid off. He estimated that he had a moderate window in which to act uninterrupted before Morley became aware of his deception.

Whistling idly to himself he left the room briskly, thinking of the chaos to come. Thinking that tonight, this night, would be the first night he would taste true power.

It was time to see Sunnydale burn again.


	19. Picking Up The Pieces: Part 7 (Conversations & Confrontations)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet more conversing, talking and arguing!

Picking Up The Pieces: Part 7 (Conversations And Confrontations)

 

“Are you sure about this?” Faith asked warily as she peered at Giles front door, “Maybe G said ‘Faith can stay in my bathtub while I’m away’. That I could get.”

Buffy squeezed the other girl’s hand in a show of comfort. “I’m sure that Giles trusts you more now, because of what I told him about the two of us vee Kurenos. For him that’s a biggie, y’know, you getting back into the demon fighting; a good sign. Add to that the fact that those watcher guys are out of the picture then this makes the most sense,” Buffy trailed off. She gesturing expansively towards the apartment with her other hand, “Anyway, let’s go check out the perks. And by ‘perks’ I mean Giles cleared out the spare room in the back and there’s food in the fridge. Or so he says.”

“Yeah,” Faith frowned as she stared off beyond the welcome mat. “Didja tell him anything else, about –“

“No.” Buffy interrupted softly. She took her hand from Faith’s grip and rested it on her shoulder comfortingly, “And I won’t. You were going through something, some powerful guilt, and I get that. But nobody else has to know, okay?”

Faith shrugged unhappily. “Maybe Giles does, so he knows what he’s got to work with.”

Buffy thought about it for a moment before nodding. “You could do that. Maybe have a think about it and then we’ll tell him together, if you want. But I don’t think he has to know.”

Faith nodded in understanding as Buffy ducked down and lifted up the welcome mat and found Giles’ key.

‘He does know how locks work!’

She quickly opened up and stepped inside. “So ta-dah, um, again. I mean, you’ve obviously already been here. Still, the joys of an empty house are a many and varied thing. I remember how excited I was that first time. Y’know, back when I was thirteen.”

Faith was already moving past her and over to the couch, where she stopped and dropped her bag, rolling her jacket off her shoulders as she did so. She turned to look at Buffy. “Hate to break it to ya B, but I’ve already experienced that ‘joy’ many times over. Spent lots o’ times on my lonesome.”

Buffy mentally kicked herself, thinking of all the times Faith spent holed up in her motel room on her own. “Right.” She glanced around awkwardly. “But still, you’re safe here. That’s the main thing.”

Buffy saw that Faith was fidgeting with her fingers restlessly before the other girl spoke up again. “Look, don’t go thinking I’m not appreciating this; you squaring things with Giles. And a proper roof over my head instead of a motel is a step up. But you don’t havta act so up and hyper-cheery. I know you’ve got stuff that’s stressing you out, lotsa things you gotta deal with other than me.”

Buffy waved those thoughts away with a dismissive hand gesture. “That stuff is other. I’m good here.”

Faith let out a sigh and then busily started taking in Giles’ apartment, craning her neck to check out where the stairs led to. “’Kay so… where am I sleepin’ if not the tub?”

“Giles has a space in the back that he set up. Just a sec.”

With that Buffy headed down the corridor past the bathroom to the unexplored back room. She peeked through the open door enough to see the room beyond; a poky space with bulging bookshelves jammed against every available wall, dusty crates of books and a (presumably) long-forgotten exercise bike were crowded in the centre. That last sight made Buffy raise an eyebrow.

A cleared strip of floor led from the door over to a fold-out camp bed against the far wall. Next to it sat a small stack of boxes – probably containing yet more books – with a small desk lamp perched on top.

‘Wow, Giles, you shouldn’t have. It’s so… poky. Even Smurfs would get claustrophobic in here.’

“So the uh, bedroom’s really cosy. I mean, snug and with, well there’s a lot to read,” Buffy called out to Faith.

There was silence for a moment and then Faith called back. “Hey, check it, I’ve found Giles’ booze!”

Buffy turned and hurried back into the living room.

The dark haired girl was smiling and holding up a fancy crystal bottle filled with amber liquid. “Lookie here.” She swished the decanter, “Think this’ll be a nice way to liven the evening up. Quick, grab a couple of glasses.”

“Put it back Faith.”

Faith tilted her head. “C’mon B, a nightcap will make us both feel better.” She was giving Buffy her best pleading puppy dog look, something Buffy hadn’t seen in a long time. Suddenly Buffy felt herself wanting to cave.

She hesitated and then relented. “Okay, one drink. And I’ll pass anyway thanks. Alcohol can change a person, sometimes literally.”

Faith smirked good-naturedly as she went over to the cupboard and fetched out two tumblers.  
“Irish measures.” She pronounced as she sloshed a generous amount into both glasses and looked over her shoulder at Buffy. “You seriously gonna make me drink alone.”

Buffy held up her hands and moved over to the sofa, taking off her coat as she did so. “I’m not making you do anything.”

She planted herself down and sighed in relief. She’d walked a lot today.

Holding both glasses Faith joined Buffy on the couch, careful not to spill. “B, you earned it. We both did. So how ‘bout a little somethin’ to take the edge off, help us unwind a little?” She held out one glass to Buffy and slowly waggled it in an enticing manner.

Buffy smiled at Faith’s attempt to tempt. “You’re a bad influence.”

Faith’s happy expression faltered and she looked away. Then shaking her head she reached forward and placed the drinks on the coffee table. “You’re right, this is stupid. I shouldn’t even be–”

Buffy put her hand on Faith’s arm. “Faith, that’s not what I meant. I didn’t–” She paused before trying again, “What the hell, right? We did earn it. It’s been a long few days and I think we should toast to surviving them more or less intact.”

Then Buffy took one of the drinks and raised it up between them. “Join me?”

Faith met her eyes for a long moment before nodding and picking up the other glass. She moved a bit closer and turned side-on. “What should we..?”

Buffy pondered. “How about this; ‘it’s never too late to make a fresh start’... or something. Meh, I’m pretty much no good at these.”

Faith let out a snort. “Okay. Here’s to ya B,” Faith clinked her glass against Buffy’s and then took a long swallow. Buffy looked at her nearly full glass and took a cautious sip.

Buffy sighed as the liquid made fiery path to her belly. Giles sure knew his brandy. “Good stuff.”

Faith nodded. “More of a Jack girl but yeah, this’ll do fine.”

Buffy pursed her lips as she reminisced. “Come to think of it the last time I had a drink was right here, with Giles after the graduation battle-thingy.”

Faith didn’t say anything in reply, just frowned and glanced away, jaw tense.

Buffy suddenly realised how that could be interpreted. “I wasn’t...I mean; we weren’t celebrating or anything, Faith. It was more a, a commiseration.” Faith turned back with a blank look. “Sort of a drowning of sorrows kinda thing.”

Faith simply nodded in understanding and took a drink. Then, “Why was that? The sorry stuff. You won, B. No doubt kicked ass and did major property damage.”

Buffy hesitated as she thought back to that night, both times around. She took a sip before answering. “I still had regrets though. About everything with us, like I said, and some of the students got hurt in the fight.”

“Angel left town, right?” Faith put in.

Buffy’s stomach swooped at the mention of Angel’s name. “Uh, yeah. It was all tough. It felt like things had come at a high price, y’know. Lots of heartache.” She quickly took a longer drink and felt the warmth spread through her. Better.

Buffy leaned forward, elbows on knees. “I guess that’s why I...I took all your stuff. It was like ‘this is something I can be doing’, keeping your things safe.” Buffy shook her head, it felt a little heavier than before, “That’s why I took everything, not like it was some trophy but… it was to show you that I still–”

“Buffy.” Faith interrupted quietly, “Forget about that. I was just mouthing off. I guess I didn’t understand. Still don’t really, but it don’t matter now.”

Buffy shook her head again as she continued on, still clinging to a thought that she wanted to get out. “But the knife – I didn’t, I don’t have it. I think it was in the high school when everything went boom. Even if I hadn’t lost it I would never keep it. Because...”

“I know. You don’t have to explain that part,” Faith’s voice was low and husky, soft with understanding.

The brunette sighed and then continued. “It’s weird. That knife was… pretty much the only thing I ever got given in this town. It was like, even though I know it was this cool-nasty piece of work, it was still a present. ‘Was nice to get something like that. A part o’ me almost misses it, something that was mine.” She shook her head, “I guess it’s the same with the bow, something that belonged to me, but like, at the same time it’s...” She trailed off.

Buffy swallowed some brandy. “Tainted?”

Faith nodded forcefully. “Yeah. Like all the good is messed-up because of the bad mixed in. Like it feels stupid and wrong to miss having those things.”

“I get that. But maybe you can, uh,” Buffy stumbled as she searched for the word, “Reclaim it. Some of it anyway. Like with your bow. That’s why I,” Buffy waved a hand vaguely, “still want you to have things, if you can do good with them.”

Faith sighed. “It’s not just things B, its other stuff. Memories.”

“I know.”Buffy said simply.

She knew all too well about mixed feelings towards the past, the conflict that could eat you up, the regrets and guilt about your own actions and thoughts towards other people. She took another long drink and felt a bit better; fuzzy and warm and better, like her limbs and muscles were uncoiling and becoming more fluid.

“Subject change. “ Muttered Faith and she thought for a moment. She seemed to hesitate. “So, what’ve you been up to for all these months, huh? What about your buds? You all go to college together or what?”

Buffy shook her head to clear the fuzziness. “Xander doesn’t go, he’s a civilian.” She smiled, “Cordelia went off to LA and stardom. But now she works for Angel, as his secretary or something, which must be an experience. Oz left town because he was getting all wolf-y and wanted to control himself better. Long gone I’ll bet.”

“But Willow’s now my roomie, as you saw.” Buffy frowned at that. Willow. She still needed to talk with Willow sometime about the harmful magics. Buffy took another long swallow and sighed.

Faith shifted on the sofa. “So, what about that… your guy. Uh, Riley?”

She looked down at her empty glass. Here she was drinking with Faith – getting a lot friendlier than was strictly wise actually – meanwhile Riley was injured and alone in the Initiative somewhere. Buffy let out a soft whimper as she slumped back on the coach at the realization.

‘I’m a terrible girlfriend. Really, I should get an award or plaque or something.’

Faith hurriedly put her drink to one side. “Damn, I didn’t mean t–”

Buffy shook her head. “Fine. His friends told me that he’s fine, and it was a struggle to get that much out of them. But other than that, nothing. Those boys like their top secrets.”

She heard Faith clear her throat and try to sound positive. “But fine’s somethin’ right?”

“Sure. But I don’t know what the Initiative’s version of fine is. They could be forcing him back on those screwy drugs, or torturing him for all I know.” Buffy flapped her arm for emphasis.

After a few moments of quiet Buffy felt Faith put a hand on her leg and shift closer. “It’s gotta be hard worrying ‘bout him. But take it from somebody who got to poke about their insides for a bit, I doubt those guys are gonna be hurting one of their own. It’s not that kinda place.” Faith hesitated and then nodded, “I’ll bet it’s is just like they say, he’s getting patched up by some top doc.”

Buffy smiled at the hopeful thought and tilted her head back to look up at Faith. Her brown eyes were warm and soft with understanding; her features crinkled in an awkward sympathy smile that Buffy could tell was genuine. She was aware of Faith’s nearness, her smell and touch that were all so inviting. Not to mention the dark wavy hair and the pouty nibble-able bottom lip, those expressive eyes looking into Buffy’s own.

Buffy’s thoughts became muddled as she found herself swimming in that gaze. “You’re pretty,” she murmured dreamily.

‘...Oh crap!’

For a moment Faith acted as though she’d misheard. Then she blinked and her smile grew slightly wider even as her eyes narrowed in puzzlement. “Huh?”

Buffy’s thoughts whirled as she scrambled for a get-out. “Insightful. Getting pretty insightful there Faith, with all the advice-giving and the comfort uh, also-giving.”  
Buffy made a show of rolling her eyes, “Because I, y’know, probably would go on and on about pining for my boyfriend otherwise.”

Buffy pushed herself up straight and smiled in apology, hoping that her red face would be taken as the flush of alcohol and not embarrassment. “My mouth had to catch up with my brain there.”

For a long moment Faith seemed uncertain before simply shaking her head in wonderment. “Think you’re a real lightweight when it comes to liquor, Summers.”

‘I have to get out of here. Tipsy Buffy and Empathy Faith is way too dangerous a mix.’

Buffy shrugged awkwardly. “Yeah, that’s me. Anyway, I really have to be going. I said I’d check in with Mom sometime this evening.”

That was half-true, since she’d plan to talk with her mom after her Gala-thing tonight; on the phone. But suddenly some night air and a face to face seemed safer and less confusing.

Buffy stood up, swayed a little and then steadied herself against the couch. “Oop. Guess I really should’ve eaten something today.”

Faith squinted up at her. “You sure you’re gonna be okay getting home?”

“Oh totally. Fresh air will do me good.” Buffy waved in a carefree way but carefully so she wouldn’t stumble. She edged around the couch. When Faith began to stand up Buffy patted the air, “You stay, I’ll show myself out.”

Faith shrugged. “’Kay, whatever.” But she looked unsure.

Buffy got near the door before she remembered something and turned back. Trying to keep her voice light she said. “Oh, before I forget, there was a guy from the Initiative, Graham, he was asking about you, if you were okay.”

Faith smiled a wide, toothy smile that was a shade too lascivious for Buffy’s liking. “He was?”

“Yeah. He, uh, was so worried that I figured you two must’ve bonded or whatever.”

Faith’s smile became more wistful. “Nah, never got the chance to do anything more than admire the scenery, if you know what I mean,” she drawled. “Prolly for the best.”

Buffy smiled happily. “That’s great! Uh, I mean, I very much agree. With that. It would be too complex otherwise.”

Faith shrugged. “Ain’t really my scene. Too much drama.”

Buffy nodded happily and half-turned to go, then felt a small pang of conscience. “You’ll be okay here alone, right?”

Faith nodded slowly but was still staring at Buffy a little warily, like she was still trying to judge her sobriety. “Reckon so, B. I’ve put you out too much as it is.”

Buffy shook her head. “It wasn’t any trouble.”

Faith raised a sceptical eyebrow before just shaking her head. “Whatever okay, this is still weird.” She waved her hand about Giles apartment, “Really weird.” Then added, “But not bad weird. I mean, uh, it was… y’know, weird.”

“Bordering on surreal.” Buffy added in agreement. “But it’s nice. Definite improvement on before.”

Faith gave an uncomfortable smile. “Not that hard.”

Buffy paused awkwardly by the front door. “So, I’ll swing by tomorrow morning before class. Check in?”

Faith hesitated. “You don’t have t–”

“Want.” Buffy said firmly.

Faith seemed uncertain but gave a small smile anyway. “Uh, okay, sure.”

Buffy gave one last backward glance as she opened the door. “Bye.”And then she made her escape.

 

*~~*

 

Willow glanced at Xander as they walked along Revello Drive, Buffy’s house fast approaching. “Thanks for this, Xander.”

Xander shrugged. Truth be told he was glad to get out of the house on a Saturday and avoid the risk of random chore-assignment that he’d managed to dodge for most of the day.

“Not a problem. Moral support is the support that I’m best at. Since morals don’t actually weigh anything.” Xander glanced sidelong at Willow, “So, are you gonna get round to telling me what you and Buffy had a falling out about?”

Willow looked down at her hands. “Um, well, Faith.”

Xander shook his head in mock-surprise. “I’m shocked.”

“Well, it’s just… The spell I was prepping wasn’t to Buffy’s liking and she got mad. She thought that I don’t trust her, which isn’t fair. It’s Faith I don’t trust. Nobody should trust her ‘cause of the clear, obvious danger. We all should be understanding the danger. And Buffy’s all...well, she’s blinkered. She has blinkers on her head.”

Xander gestured expansively with his hands. “There may be a lack of blinking on Buffy’s part but, and it is a tiny but –” He hesitated. ‘Time to be balanced analysis guy’.

Willow frowned at him. “What? What is the but?”

Xander sighed. “There is a reason, Willow. Look, Buffy tried to kill Faith. To flat out, straight up ice her. I was there when Buffy made that choice. So I understand why she’d be… sensitive to what other angles we should try. Buffy did the ‘bad’ option already. It didn’t end well. So now she wants to really try hard at the other. I mean with Buffy being a good hero-type person, I get that. I kinda don’t wanna, not entirely, because I worry about her safety. But, on the other hand, I want her to do the right thing. For her, because it might end better.”

Willow pouted in thought. “That’s seems insightful. So, you’re okay with this?”

Xander shook his head dubiously as together they took the path up to Buffy’s porch. “No way, I’m not there yet. But it has occurred to me that could be Buffy thinks that a little more firepower might come in handy these days. Adam has us all squirrelly. He’s evil. And mysterious. And easily the widest bad guy we’ve ever faced. Could be Buffy thinks that Faith can help with that.”

Willow stopped. “Buffy has plenty of help. She has us.”

Xander had been wondering about that a lot since they blew up the high school. “Yeah, us; with our advanced techno-cyber military-fighting knowledge, all of which we could fit on the back of a postcard. Maybe she thinks Faith with a big ol’ knife might be a tad more useful.” He tried hard not to sound bitter. Because he wasn’t.

“But she can trust us.”Willow’s voice was plaintive.

Xander nodded. “Right, but the trust works both ways. Point is if Buffy puts her foot down – even though it’s a dainty foot – we need to respect it.”

“Respect it.” Willow repeated thoughtfully.

Xander caught her eye. “Respect the foot. And we could also try and support her with all this other stuff.” He waved his hand airily, “Zombie-making demons, mysterious cloaked beings and stitched-up freakshows of nature. We’re her ‘something’ of support. Something –”

Suddenly the front door swung open and Buffy peered out, her face quizzical. “Hey. Why are you two just standing on my front porch talking?”

Xander gave his best inane grin. “We were going to knock but I got distracted trying to think of a metaphor for uh, something. I forget what.”

“I think I finally get why the pizza place fired you.” Buffy commented dryly. Then she stepped away from the door to allow them both to enter. He could see that she avoided looking in Willow’s direction.

Xander tried not to sound defensive about his spotty work record. “Hey, I think you’ll find that it was because I complained about the lousy tips. Entirely legitimate.”

He watched as Buffy made her way over to her couch and sat down. She seemed awkward and tense, her shoulders looked stiff and her folded arms screamed ‘defensive mode’, like she was preparing for an argument. So he decided to be the first to break the ice. “No patrolling tonight?”

A small shrug. “I’ve got some time later, I’ll do a sweep and keep an eye out for Adam.”

Willow was nervously tugging at her own sleeve. “Where’s your mom?”

“Big Saturday night gallery-gala thing, so it’s just me and the quiet until later.”

Cue awkward silence.

Willow started busily looking around and occasionally glancing in Buffy’s direction. Buffy stared at the switched off TV and seemed like she was thinking about things to say. She looked over at Xander. “So...how’s Anya?”

Xander smiled and nodded. “Heh, so I guess we really are that desperate for conversation. You’re asking about Anya. Anya. The girl you scrunch your nose up at every time I mention her.”

“That’s – I do not,” Buffy spluttered.

Xander held up his hands. “That’s a topic to be avoided for another time. ‘Cause now we’re all gonna have a calm, thoughtful talk about Faith, misunderstandings and burying of hatchets. Okay, that sounds like a scarier conversation than I would like to have but tough, we’re doing it.”

“I don’t really want to talk right now.” Buffy grumbled.

But Willow found her courage and stepped closer. “Buffy –”

Suddenly Buffy stood up and turned towards Willow. “Y’know something: I talked to Giles this morning, he rang to ask about Faith and update me about Morley, and I racked my brain to find a reason not to tell him all about your crazy spell stunt. I mean, have you come up with anything new to justify cursing Faith to death? Some new nifty reason?”Buffy said, throwing her hands up for emphasis.

Xander did a double take at Willow. “Uh, death-curse? Maybe you should’ve mentioned that bit of info.”

Willow shook her head in frustration. “It was just something to incapacitate a slayer.” Then she looked towards Buffy. “And I am sorry I didn’t tell you right away, talk things through with you before…”she trailed off. “But you have to know I would never have let it get that far. I couldn’t.”

Buffy glared at Willow hotly. “That’s not– ” She shook her head in exasperation, “You shouldn’t have even considered it. Not too long ago Faith actually saved me, from a demon. And what does she get in return? The warm, fuzzy feeling of having mystic blood poisoning hanging over her head.”

Xander patted the air. “Okay, how about we all calm down a little. Neutral corners?”

But now it was apparently Willow’s turn to vent in anger. “So it’s totally bad for me to ‘even consider’ using some murky magic on a super-psycho-slayer who wanted you dead not too long ago, but it’s just fine that Faith went rampaging last year ‘cause she’s all sorry now. How does that work exactly?”

Buffy’s teeth were gritted in angry frustration. “You have no clue what you’re talking about. Faith is helping, you’re not!”

“You two, stop this!” Xander made a dramatic chopping gesture with his arm and stepped between them. “This isn’t a daytime talk-show, we’re friends. There isn’t anything here that can’t be worked out.” He turned to Willow, “Secrets; bad. Death-curses; bad. In combination? Very , very bad and also wrong. You know that’s not what we’re about, which is why you’re here.”

Then he looked at Buffy who was pacing near the fireplace. “Buffy, Willow only did what she did because she was worried about you. We both were. ‘Cause of the track record that you seem to be ignoring. Okay, there was some line-crossing; agreed. But it was a crazy situation. But after last year nobody – not even you – knew which way Faith was gonna jump. And maybe we still don’t, but we’ll deal with it together, right?”

Buffy closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. “Is there? Is there a ‘together’ with this?” She opened them again and looked at him, her eyes weary.

Willow spoke up softly, her tremulous voice sounding a lot more contrite. “Always. I’m sorry, Xander’s right. Faith doesn’t matter. We care about you.”

Buffy sighed. “Well then that’s a problem Will, because I care about –”

The loud knock on the front door startled them all.

Xander glanced out the window. It was late outside. “Uh, expecting anybody?”

Buffy frowned at the door in irritation. Man, she really wasn’t in the mood for visitors tonight.

Xander put a soothing hand on Buffy’s arm. “I’ll see who it is. Heh, I don’t think we were quite loud enough to cause a disturbance. You two keep at it, I think we’re close to a Scoobie break-through.”

Then he made his way to the door, he peered through one of the side windows and made out just enough to see a shadowy somebody in a uniform and ballcap.

Willow moved a bit closer to Buffy and sat down on the sofa. “So… maybe it’s Riley. Or Riley-related.”

Buffy’s lips twitched in a tiny conciliatory smile. “That would be nice.”

“Not the right kind of uniform for it to be a Riley-ogram. Is your mom expecting a delivery?” Xander swung open to see the guy standing there was looking down at his clipboard. Past the man’s shoulder Xander spotted a black van was parked up on the curb. “Hey bud.”

Xander could sense Buffy already moving towards the door just as the man raised his head and smiled widely at Xander.

“Good evening boy.”

Plummy. British. Evil. Xander instantly recognised both the face and the voice but completely froze because of the unexpectedness of it.

He saw Ethan Rayne dressed as a parcel guy just as he dropped the clipboard to the ground, revealing a knife clenched in his hand. Another hand shot out and seized Xander’s shoulder. Before he could react Xander, was spun around and the knife pressed to his throat, as Rayne forcefully pushed them both inside.

Xander saw Buffy stop dead in her tracks; stunned. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Willow jumped up from the coach and squeaked ‘Oh my God, Xander!”

Xander swallowed nervously at the feel of cold steel at his throat yet he still found himself speaking up. “Uh, guys? Ethan Rayne’s here. He’s got a van outside and a knife at my throat. And possibly a job.”

The voice spoke up loudly over his right shoulder. “And now it seems as if I’ve got a hostage, doesn’t it Miss Summers.”

Xander tried to crane his neck to see his captor but Rayne held him fast in place, his other arm locking him in place.

Buffy’s eyes narrowed. “What are you doing here, Ethan? Let Xander go and tell me what you want.”

Rayne sighed theatrically. “It would’ve been so much easier if you had answered the door slayer. I don’t have time to deal with your company.”

Buffy spread her hands apart slowly, her voice straining for a conversational tone. “Well I’m right here. Deal with me then. Alone.”

Xander felt Rayne’s grip relax slightly, the blade easing away from his skin.

Then Willow took a steadying breath and stepped forward and gestured towards them both with her hand. “Et ventilabit tergum… eorum–”

Rayne scoffed quietly and suddenly Xander was catapulted straight at Willow, his arms flailing for balance even as his legs were knocked out from under him. He slammed into her hard, knocking them both back so that they collided hard with the edge of the couch and tumbled to the ground. Xander heard Willow cried out in pain as she landed. 

Xander tried to twist himself, and felt his head bounce painfully off the coffee table as he desperately tried to avoid squashing his friend. Instead he slid onto his side, wedged sideways. He saw that Willow was wincing and cradling the back of her head. She’d taken a hard knock.

Xander looked up and back in time to see Buffy rush Ethan. He watched as Rayne seemed to swipe at Buffy with his knife and suddenly she was under the arcing steel, grabbing his outstretched arm and yanked it forward hard. With a deft flick of her wrist Buffy sent the knife spinning across the floor even as she began to bend Ethan’s arm back on itself.

But then Xander saw Rayne swiftly smack his other hand against the side of Buffy’s head and Xander saw her freeze up, shuddering and spasming like she’d been hit with a taser. There was some sort of smoky glow, a black, pulsing flash, almost like an absence of light, between Rayne’s hand- that seemed to be holding something – and Buffy. 

For some reason Xander found hard to look directly at whatever the hell was happening, he saw Buffy jerk and spasm, her face contorted in pain, and a moment later it was over and Buffy slumped to her knees like she was stunned.

Xander felt a rush of angry energy as he picked himself up off the ground and launched himself towards Rayne. Without his knife Xander figured he could dole out some pain on his English ass. “Okay, that’s just about enough.” He stepped around a prone Buffy, grabbed Rayne’s shirt with both hands and tried to shove him back and away from his friend.

Rayne didn’t move an inch; he just smiled smugly at Xander as he struggled to push him back.  
Then he broke Xander’s grip, easily knocking his hands away, as he swatted him across the face with a casual forehand. Pain lanced across Xander’s face and through his head as he was flung back, twirling through the air to crash down hard, crying out as a bumpy and uneven surface gouged into his chest and stomach. The staircase, Xander thought dimly, and coughed dully in pain.

“Yes. Yes, that’ll do nicely.” He heard Ethan chuckle and walk across the hallway, grunt as he picked something up and then fading footsteps as he left the house.

Then Xander lost consciousness.


	20. Picking Up The Pieces: Part 8 (Free Rayne)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giles visits Angel Investigations. Who wouldn't want to see that? If you said 'me' then skip this chapter.  
> Plus Faith/Scoobie shenanigans.

Picking Up The Pieces: Part 8 (Free Rayne)

 

Wesley Wyndam Pryce entered the offices of Angel Investigations, jacket slung over one shoulder and somewhat dusty parchment tucked under the other and spotted Cordelia lingering outside Angel’s door.   
At first he thought she was busy organising folders, or putting a client file away as she finish up for the day, but then he realised that she was simply shuffling them around. Her attention was focused entirely on listening to whatever was going on behind the closed door. She was so intent she didn’t even seem to register his presence.

Wesley cleared his throat delicately. “Good evening Cordelia.”

Without turning Cordelia made an irritated gesture with her hand, indicating him to be quiet.

Wesley bristled but moved closer, curious as to what was going on. A typical client meeting didn’t usually elicit such a response from the young woman – perhaps they were particularly wealthy or famous? This was the land of Hollywood after all; perhaps stardom had come calling… It also might explain the lateness of the hour.

“Hovering, are we?”

Cordelia looked his way and nodded emphatically. “Yu-huh! And with good reason. Visits from Sunnydale are always disturbing and intense; magic rings, peroxide-y vampires, Buffy. Especially Buffy.”

Wesley raised his eyebrows and smiled. “One of your old school chums is it? That’s splendid for you.” Although he did hesitate at the thought of any sort of reunion himself: his status had been... somewhat reduced since Sunnydale. Those days when even then his station had garnered little respect, it had to be said.  
Still, there was some satisfaction in being Angel’s stalwart ally, fighting the good fight and whatnot. 

Cordelia gave him a look. “No, Giles. He and Angel are in there yammering about old times and no doubt updating Angel about you-know-who and all the details of her fabulous slaying lifestyle. This has got to be about Buffy. Y’know, you would’ve thought that to get over the ‘heartbreak of all heartbreaks’ Angel might want to move slightly further away than somewhere a leisurely car ride would take you. Not that I’m complaining you understand, but the guy really takes an age to get over–”

Wesley interrupted Cordelia’s stream of consciousness. “Rupert Giles?”

Cordelia nodded slowly. “Of course.” She arched an eyebrow at him. “Is this gonna be awkward Wesley? Because I thought, you know, what with you both having being fired and everything, you might have more in common now. Like, former-Watcher solidarity?” She asked brightly.

He found himself frowning at the door. “Perhaps I should come back at another time...”

Cordelia cocked her head. “Why are you here now anyway?”

He gestured to the scrolls he was carrying. “I just wished to show Angel a new acquisition of mine; parchments written in a rare dialect of the almost extinct Glar’kahmeket demon language.” He took in her blank expression, “Do you have any idea what that could mean?”

She tilted her head the other way as she considered. “That you have no life? Don’t have to be a private investigator slash actress to work that one out.”

“It means I’ll be able to cross-reference demonic tongue much easier.” Wesley replied, sniffing at her derisive tone. “And you’re not a proper investigator, you’re a secretary.”

“If somebody has to follow deadbeats around in disguise and cut up demon parts with a hacksaw, then that qualifies as above and beyond. Investigator is what is says on my pay checks.”

“And what do mine say?”

Cordelia gave an exaggerated smile and put a hand on his back and gestured towards the door. “Oh, never mind that. Here I am talking your ear off when you wanna be showing everyone your dusty scrolls. And I’ll bet Giles will be impressed too.”

“Well, like I said, if the timing is inconvenient–”

“Pfft! Get in there.” Cordelia deftly reached over, rapped on the door then opened it.

Beyond he saw Angel and Giles sitting on opposite sides of the desk. Giles was staring down at a notepad resting on his lap, seemingly in thought and Angel was leaning forward on the desk, his face set in its usual sombre expression. He shifted his eyes to look at Wesley. “Wesley, didn’t expect to see you coming by so late. Everything alright?”

Wesley stepped in as Cordelia followed close behind. “Oh, yes. Quite well actually. Just... happened by really.”Wesley looked between the two men, “If I’m interrupting...”

“Not at all.” Giles stood up and took off his glasses. He was dressed very much like a retired college professor; chunky grey sweater, tan jacket and dark slacks; overtly professional, if perhaps a shade too trendy in Wesley’s view. 

Giles extended his hand and smiled, “Good to see you again Wesley,” he said warmly.

Slightly surprised, Wesley took his hand. “Yes, and you also. A bit strange us meeting up like this.”

“Not so strange. I’ve been informed that you’re an associate here.”Giles gestured towards Angel who simply nodded.

“Yes, yes. I was very fortunate to land on my feet.” Wesley replied modestly “And what of yourself?”

“Still... feeling things out as it were. I was a Watcher for rather a long time and...” He trailed off before changing the subject “I’m actually here to uh, hire you, as it were. But the job is rather time sensitive, hence the lateness of the hour.”

“Job?” Wesley asked. 

“Don’t worry, he can pay.” Cordelia assured him.

“Yeah, about that.” Angel was frowning. “I still don’t know if we’ll accept. It’s not really what we do.”

Giles nodded gravely. “I understand that, but I must stress that it’s of the upmost importance.”

Wesley tried to catch up. “What is the job may I ask?” 

“Is it seedy?” Cordelia asked brightly, “Because we can totally do seedy.” She put some feeling into her voice when she added, “We’re desperate.”

Angel chuckled lightly and held up his hand in an ‘easy there’ gesture. “We’re really not that desperate. Business has been... steady.”

“Yeah; steady, as in slow, as in not moving. Kinda dead actually. And not you dead either, really dead.”

Giles addressed Angel again. “I understand your reticence–”

“Because you’re asking me to steal from some guy.” Angel added flatly.

Wesley was surprised. “Larceny? What on earth for?”

Giles sighed and adjusted his glasses as he explained. “There is a man who is... who possesses a book that I wish to well ah, acquire.”

Wesley head Cordelia sigh. “You really should let it go Mr. Giles. Sometimes you can take this whole being a librarian thing too far.”

“It isn’t a library book,” Giles replied a tad peevishly. “It is an exceedingly rare and prohibited tome.”

Angel was staring at the desk and furrowing his brow. “And how do you know who has it? What’s your source on this?”

“Indisputable. The Watcher’s council informed me of the identity of the owner – a warlock by the name of Manfred Greeley – and his residence within the city. There is no doubt that the book is in his possession.”

Ignoring the news that Giles was still in contact with the Council, Wesley spoke up. “Ah, I’m familiar with him; I gather Greeley is a collector of some repute. Also I must say he isn’t someone who one should trifle with lightly.” Wesley regarded Giles curiously, “I would wonder what this is all in aid of.”

“That’s a good question. If I’m going to risk my people going up against some practitioner of the dark arts,” Angel gave Giles a measured look, “I’d kinda like to have an idea why.”

Giles cleared his throat. “That’s understandable. Very well, the book in question is vital in regards to a threat currently at large in Sunnydale, an entity that has a keen interest in the slayer.” Giles tapped his notepad on the desk for emphasis, “The book is called ‘Fragments Of the Nameless City’, a collection of teachings and musings of a sorcerer and scholar known as –”

“Amra’k Zahn.’” Wesley finished triumphantly. It was good to show that his Watcher muscles were more than a match for the older man. Then he frowned in realization, “But I was to understand that he was something of a charlatan in magical circles.”

Giles adjusted his glasses. “In purely arcane matters perhaps but I’m more interesting in the many apocryphal tales he was able to attain during his studies. They promise to be most illuminating.”

Then Cordelia chimed in with her thoughts. “While all this is interesting to an extremely dull person, I’m not really sure what the big deal is in ripping off a random stranger to get some dead guy’s dear diary.”

Wesley pondered for a moment. “Well, if it’s at all relevant I believe I saw Greeley at an auction. He was making a bid on your eyes. Like I said, he’s an avid collector.”

Cordelia’s tone was deadpan. “We should definitely get this guy.”

Angel was still thinking. “And this will help Buffy?”

Giles hesitated. “In the interests of full disclosure this malevolent being isn’t just interested in Buffy, but also in Faith; the other slayer. She’s a tad more active at the moment.”

Wesley froze on hearing that name, one that he hadn’t heard or even thought about for months now. Faith had been his charge, his responsibility, and his failure.

His first thought was that he should call the Watcher’s council at once, explain things to them and offer to somehow bring her in. He could almost picture it, his triumphant return to England and his reinstatement, his father’s pride as Wesley’s esteem rose once again. And most importantly, the slayer who had willingly worked for the forces of darkness being brought to heel and stopped from harming any more people.

Wesley was shocked at the power of the imagery, and the realization of how badly he still wanted an opportunity to become what he once was. He didn’t trust himself to speak, so instead he just listening.

“But why Faith? Is it something to do with her past, with Mayor Wilkins?” Angel had taken the news in his stride; clearly Giles had mentioned this fact already.

Cordelia gaped as she help up a hand. “Wait a minute, Faith’s awake? As in not-in-a-coma-anymore alive?” She looked askance at Angel, “Way to bury the lead, boss.”

“Giles says that Buffy is dealing it, which is enough for me. I don’t want to interfere again.” His voice was firm although he didn’t sound too happy.

Cordelia didn’t stop there. “Well does she need any extra weapons to help deal with Faith? ‘Cause we have spare weapons. We might have all the spare weapons down in that lair of yours actually.”

Then Wesley found his voice and asked sharply “And when were you planning on informing me? In case you had forgotten I was Faith’s watcher.”

Giles regarded him coolly. “I truly didn’t see the need, as of yet. Faith’s recuperation both mentally and emotionally is in a very precarious state, so I would say that for the foreseeable future Faith no longer has need of a watcher.” He adjusted his glasses before adding dryly, “And for that matter neither does Buffy. But I can assure you that she is handling it.”

“Not really feeling better,” Cordelia put in.

Wesley couldn’t believe that Giles was advocating this course of action, it was so... passive. Actually, come to think of it he very much could. “And you really think this is the best course? An entire lack of adult supervision over a... sick, disturbed girl with that much power.”

“She has all the supervision I feel is warranted. But when I have need of your particular brand of help I’ll be sure to call for it,” Giles said sharply.

Wesley flushed in anger. “Was it any worse than your style of care? By which I mean none at all.”

“Okay, that’s just about enough.” Angel raised his voice up over them, “There were chances, choices were made and there were errors in judgement. But let’s not try for a repeat. If this helps Buffy with... the Faith situation then we’ll do it. Agreed?” He glanced at Cordelia and then at Wesley.

Wesley looked at Angel and nodded. But he couldn’t shake the thought of the Watcher’s council and the possibility of his glorious return.

 

*~~*

 

Willow managed to raise her head from the floor with a lot of effort. Dimly she heard the far off screech of tires. She took in the empty hallway and the wide-open front door.

‘Why is the door open... Ethan Rayne!’

“Xander! Buffy?” Willow blurted desperately as she scrambled to her feet and looked around. She did her best to ignore the swimming sensation as she moved her head around, but still grabbed onto the edge of the door for stability. Her other hand clutched at the back of her head where she could feel a lump forming.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Xander sprawled on his front halfway up the stairs.

“Xander!” She scampered over to him and touched him on the shoulder, feeling instantly better when he stirred and slowly started to wriggle on the staircase. “Xander, what happened?”

“Ow. Ethan Rayne. He... there was a great deal of pain, I’m pretty clear on that part but not much else.” He slowly rolled onto his side and glanced about. Willow flinched when she saw the blood on his mouth, a cut on his cheek and redness on his jaw that was already starting to swell.

“How did he–? What did he do?”

“Pretty much slapped me in the puss and then walked away.” Xander surveyed the empty hallway with mounting frustration; “He must’ve taken Buffy with him.”

Willow put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Take it easy. How did he manage to take Buffy?”

“Magic or something, he was stronger than usual.” Xander cupped the side of his jaw tenderly.

Whilst Xander recovered Willow hurried over to the door and looked out. No sign of Buffy or Rayne or anybody out on the street. 

Where did they go? How did Rayne end up in Sunnydale again? Didn’t Giles and Buffy hand him over to the Initiative? Didn’t those people lock anybody up properly?   
Willow shook her head at all the questions; she needed help now.

Moving quickly, Willow ran to the phone on the kitchen wall and – reciting the numbers as she did so – dialled Giles’ place as fast as she could.  
“C’mon, c’mon,” she muttered quietly as the phone rang on. After five or six rings the line connected.

Willow felt a rush of relief. “Giles! We’ve got troub–”

“Guess again.” Willow froze when she heard Faith’s husky and amused drawl cut her of on the other end. 

Willow held the phone in a death-grip as she gaped into space. “Faith? Faith! W-what are you doing at Giles’?”

Faith sounded nonplussed. “Right now? Eating a casserole.” There was a pause. “Ain’t half bad, Giles can cook for sure.”

‘Try to stay calm.’ Willow managed to keep her voice firm and steady. “Where’s Giles? Have you... Did you do something to him?”

There was a snort of disbelief. “Like what? Knocked him out and stashed him in a closet?” Faith mocked before pausing, “Buffy told me he took off on some spooky-related business. Ask her if you don’t believe me.”

‘Giles has gone off somewhere? But Buffy didn’t say anything.’ Willow’s mind was whirling with too many things. “W-where did Giles go?”

Faith sounded impatient. “Don’t. Know. B might though so you ought’a try asking her, if you’re on speaking terms that is.”   
That last part had a sly edge to it and Willow felt herself flush in anger.

She couldn’t think of anything else to say, panic was seizing all her thoughts and whirling them into a nonsensical maelstrom of badness. Buffy was taken, Giles was gone and Xander was hurt.

So Willow slammed the phone into its cradle in frustration.

“Will?” Xander called after her so she headed back towards him.

“I tried calling Giles and Faith answered. She’s over there right now; she says that Giles has gone.”

Xander was slowly moving his jaw around with his hand but he stopped. “It must be the concussion because for a minute there it sounded like you said that Giles is missing and Faith is what, squatting at his place?” 

Willow put her hands in her hair and clenched them. “I don’t know what to do. There’s no Giles and Ethan has Buffy.” Willow shook her head in bewilderment at that, “I mean, why does Ethan have Buffy? What does he want with her?”

Xander was looking at the floor as he thought hard. “It must be for a spell or something. W-we have time, Buffy’s gonna be okay, we just have to... to think of a plan, a non-sucking type plan.”

“We need to find Giles.” Willow bit her bottom lip in agitation as she tried to think up a solution.

Xander’s head turned slightly and suddenly he stooped to pick something up before holding it between them. “I remember; Ethan was holding this in his hand, he touched Buffy with it and there was, uh, magical shenanigans of some kind. I guess. It knocked her on her butt, whatever it was.”

“He must’ve dropped it when he skedaddled.” Willow murmured as she looked at Xander’s hand. She saw a bent and slightly scorched metal device, about the size of her palm, with lots of bits of loops and strange mechanisms hanging off it. The metal looked black and twisted in places, and parts of the casing appeared to have come loose. Willow scrunched up her face. “What is it?”

“C’mon Will, are you blind? It’s clearly a gizmo, or possible a doo-hicky,” Xander shrugged. “Mainly it’s the only clue we’ve got to go on.”

Willow nodded in agreement as she started to focus on some sort of solution. “I can get with the researching but we really need help; we should find out if Faith’s telling the truth.”

“I’m wracking my brains to think about why she’d lie about that. Kinda easy for us to call her on it.”

“Yeah, I mean, but why wouldn’t Buffy mention it?”

Xander shrugged helplessly. “Well, she’s had a lot on her mind; probably didn’t get a chance.” 

“Do we risk going over there. I mean, without Buffy? We have to do something?”Willow thought about who they could turn to for help. 

Tara. Willow trusted her completely and also the other witch was caught up on all things slayerette. But Willow wondered if the best time for an introduction was really right this minute. Maybe she didn’t have a choice.

Xander sighed. “Y’know, I’ve got a really bad idea. But I’ll need to swing by my place first, and then we’re heading over to Giles’.”

 

*~~*

 

The sudden jolt of movement brought Buffy back to consciousness. She blinked slowly as her eyes adjusted to gloom, the only sensations she could feel clearly where the rhythmic thump and shudder of the ground beneath her and the occasional stab of light that flashed across her eyes. It took her a moment to realise that her perspective was all skewed, that she was looking at things upside-down, things that were moving before her eyes with speed. 

‘A window?’

No, a windscreen; she was looking at a segment of windscreen framed between two front seats of a van. With some effort Buffy rolled onto her front and pushed herself to her knees, ignoring the chill shiver that briefly swept through her. Then she saw the person in the driving seat, illuminated by the passing street lights and the glow from the dashboard she managed to make out a face ¬– Ethan Rayne.

Now she remembered: she’d been moping at home alone, taking a much-needed time-out to beat herself over the whole Faith and Riley sitch. Then Xander and Willow had come by a friendly make-up chat. But Buffy’s general fed-up-ness had reared its head; she just hadn’t been in the mood to have a ‘reasonable talk’ and deal with her friend’s lack of support regarding Faith.

And in the middle of it all Rayne had invaded her home, hurt her friends and had used some magic what’s it to knock her out. She dimly remembered a hot flash of pain and a feeling like a hot wire was tugging at her insides, drawing something out of her, and then finally a cold falling sensation. The rest was blank.

Buffy watched as Rayne drove along for a few moments. Just long enough to assure herself that he wasn’t going to lose control and flip the van if she surprised him with the fact of her being suddenly conscious. That settled, she made with the surprising.

Leaning forward until she was a few inches away from his shoulder Buffy spoke up. “This has to be your worst plan yet Ethan. I mean, the uniform, the transport, and the home invasion. Daring, I’ll give you that, but oh-so-dumb.”

Surprisingly Ethan just glanced over his shoulder and smiled smarmily at her. “Oh, you’re awake, that’s inconvenient.”

“Inconvenient?” Buffy said the word slowly, “It’s gonna end up being a lot more than that. Pull his thing over right now and you might not lose any limbs.”

Rayne acted like he hadn’t heard her. “We’ll stop soon but not just yet I think. It isn’t time.”

Buffy shook her head in exasperation and reached out to seize his arm. “Oh that’s it, you’re gonna be sorry you ever forced me behind the wheel of your lame Rayne-mobile.  
She tugged hard at his arm and to her surprise nothing happened. Her muscles tightened and tensed and then she strained again, rocking back on her haunches but still nothing happened.

“Having problems in the bravado department, slayer?” Rayne gave a dry chuckle as Buffy heaved ineffectively.

“What the hell?” Buffy gritted her teeth, grunted and tugged harder. Her muscles felt fine but it was like there was no ‘extra’ strength there, no jolt of energy that made her...

“Maybe you were trying for something like this.” And with one arm Rayne reached back behind him, grabbed at a bunch of Buffy’s sweater and dragged her forward through the opening. He quickly and effortlessly twisted her and slammed her back against the dashboard next to the wheel. 

Buffy cried out as pain lanced through her and her arms flailed to break Rayne’s grip. She dimly thought that this couldn’t be happening, that she must have been drugged or put under some spell. Something was very wrong.

Rayne was still driving one handed as he glanced across; he seemed amused at Buffy’s squirming. “You’ve been un-made, in case you were wondering. No strength. From slayer to damsel in no time at all.”

He sighed as she tried to right herself in his grip, “Oh do stop it. I assure you I take no pleasure in hurting for the sake of it.” He released his hold but kept his hand pressed against her chest, fingers splayed against her collarbone. “Settle down.”

Buffy stopped struggling, as much from the shock of what Rayne had just said rather than his command. She strained and coughed as she spoke up, her voice sounding winded and hoarse. “Unmade? How is that even possible?”

“Some damn fine craftsmanship is how. Well, that and my sensing an opportunity. I’ve always been good at that.”

“I don’t...” Buffy gritted her teeth, “W-where are you taking me?” She asked finally.

Rayne chuckled again. “Spoken like a true hostage. If I’m honest I haven’t decided what to do with you. I took you only because I have the distinct impression it will delay any actions you’re idiot friends might take. It’s best if they attend to their panic and stay out of my way.”

“My friends.” Buffy thought of Xander with a knife at his throat and Willow on the floor, “I swear if you’ve hurt them–”

“Ah, ah, don’t be getting feisty my dear. After all I could simply open up you of your veins and drop you at a nearby vampire nest. I’m not much for violence myself but...” he trailed off and let the threat hang. Buffy just glared at him.

Rayne’s smiled face turned its attention back to the road and then a startled look crossed his face as he saw something up ahead. “That was...sooner than expected. Ah, well, no matter.”

His foot eased down on the brake and he glanced towards Buffy again. “Like I said, I’m not one for violence. Having said that–”   
In a blur of motion he backhanded Buffy hard across the face. Pain lanced through her jaw as her head was wrenched to one the side. Her mouth snapped open as she cried out. Rayne hit hard.

“Well, you were going to send me to prison for the rest of my life. Any attempt to escape and you’ll feel more of my displeasure.”

Buffy brought her hands up to her face, cupped it gingerly as she felt the pain throb in her head, pulsing and rolling around her skull, like it was echoing and rebounding on itself. Her body, still tired and weak, barely registered the van coming to a stop.

‘Unmade’. 

No longer a slayer? How was that even possible? And was it reversible? The chill that had run through her earlier returned and Buffy shivered. She felt sick, shaken and feverish but without the heat. Buffy turned Rayne’s words over in her head. She had to escape, but the sick feeling and the painful throb of her cheek – with the promise of more to come – made her reluctant. It made her afraid.

For the first time in a long time, she began to feel helpless.

 

*~~*

 

Morley saw Rayne roll the van to a gentle stop before ambling out of the driver’s door. He smiled slyly in her direction and nodded in greeting as he came closer, putting up his hands in mock surrender. “Before you say anything I must tell you that you have my sincerest thanks for your efforts. I am truly touched by all your actions that benefitted me.” He placed a hand on his chest, feigning sincerity. “Just out of interest, how did you find me so quickly?”

“A slayer’s aura is easy to follow for one such as I, even at a distance and currently in possession by another. Speaking of which; you betrayed me.” She kept her voice low and icy with fury. 

Let the arrogant man have his moment of triumph, she thought. It would be all the sweeter when she revealed the truth.

“Well, yes, but look on this way, every betrayal is a lesson learned. A pearl of wisdom gained at small cost. So pay it forward,” he smiled genially.

“Yes, cost,” she repeated shrewdly before asking lightly, “So tell me Ethan, what do you intend to do with your new found power?”

Rayne registered a moment of surprise. “I must say you’re taking this all rather well. No dire threats of vengeance?”

“Well, as you say, a lesson learned,” Morley replied humbly with a hint of mocking. “And of course there is no sense in threatening a dead man.”

Rayne tutted. “As I thought, you’re going to be bitter about it. You know, you’re not without talent yourself. If you could put aside your enmity –”

“It’s not enmity Ethan, merely fact. You have a day, two at most, before the power inside you becomes too much of a strain to bear and you die. Painfully.”

Rayne started. “What are you talking about? The device –”

Morley allowed a sneer to enter her voice. “Was merely a device, not the vessel. You simply transferred the power from the slayer into yourself. You surely didn’t expect that you, a mere man, could endure such magicks? The girl is chosen; just as they all were, from birth. Their blood, their line, makes them destined to be what they always were. And destiny, dear Ethan, is so much more powerful than chaos.” 

She stepped closer as she saw the doubt on his face. “Destiny is a symphony of strands stretching out across eons. Destiny is the plaything of Gods and ancients and Old ones – not little men who wish simply to create mess such as you.” She looked him up and down, her hood bobbing, “All you’ve assured is your demise, Ethan, then the power will dissipate, and then a new slayer will be called.”

She saw fear in his face now, because he knew she spoke the truth, or mostly the truth. But he valued his life too highly to question everything she said. “You expected this.”

“Not expected, but of course I entertained the possibility. The best plans always take into account an element of chaos.” She turned to go, calling over her shoulder, “Goodbye Ethan.”

“Wait.” Morley smiled at Rayne’s rattled tone. After a moment of hesitation, she turned back to face him.

Rayne put on his best winning smile. “You surely don’t expect me to believe that you’re just going to abandon your plans just to teach me a lesson? You said it yourself that you made allowances for this.” He put a hand on his chest, “Tell me how to keep hold of this power, how to contain it safely, and I can still be of great use to you. That’s what you want after all, the power of a slayer at your beck and call. It’s why you wanted the device made in the first place.”

“You were hardly the receptacle I had in mind,” Morley spat, although that was a lie. Rayne’s survival instinct was the most reliable thing about him. “You will simply betray me again, and I am beginning to find you tiresome.”

“I will not. As I have said, lesson learned.” His voice turned obsequious.

Morley pretended to think. “Very well then. I have two tasks I wish performed. You will undertake the first, immediately, and then, provided you succeed, I will tell you the rites to the Sacrament of Potency. That will temporarily abate the most debilitating side effects of your borrowed power. What happens after depends on your... compliance.”  
She smiled to herself and waited for him to agree, for he believed he had no choice.

Rayne thought for only a moment. “Very well. This task?”

Morley looked over his shoulder towards the form stirring in the front seat. “In a moment. You should keep the slayer close and unharmed if the sacrament is to be successful. Do not brutalize her again, she is still precious.”

Rayne nodded. “Of course, she’s just a girl now.”

‘You are a fool,’ Morley thought acidly but instead said. “There is a creature nesting near the coast, a Mavlak beast to be exact. The demon makes a habit of collecting and hording arcane objects. One in particular is of interest and you will acquire it for me. I will lead you to the nest; you will dispose of it and bring me the item.”

Rayne nodded warily and then grimaced at the thought. “I’ll need lots of weapons I take it?”

“Indeed. We must hurry, you haven’t got all night. I will meet you out on the coast road.” With that Morley left Rayne to equip himself and vanished, pleased that the final pieces were already falling into place.

 

*~~*

 

Faith sat back down on the couch, idly wondering about Red’s hysterics in wanting to locate Giles. After the hang-up she’d glanced around the desk and kitchen top but couldn’t see any sign of notes or post-its that could’ve been an address.

Still, if the witch wanted help that badly then she could go ask Buffy, Faith wasn’t really in the mood.

Lounging back on the couch, Faith let her food settle and her mind wander, moving back over the events of the past few days. 

Faith prided herself in being able to read people pretty well; it was a skill that came with being lied to a whole bunch. But when it came to Buffy... Buffy had always been hard to suss out. 

So many times Faith had made a bad call with her; thought things were going one way with the blonde slayer when in reality Faith wasn’t getting anywhere close. It had turned out that Buffy was hiding something or lying, batting her eyelashes at Faith, giving her signals and then turning around and getting cosy with Angel.

Faith sighed; she hated all those old bitter thoughts coming up, especially since some of the newer ones she was experiencing were kinda nice. B was treating her kindly, putting herself out there when Faith hadn’t any right to expect or even deserve...

She shook her head and got back to what she did see; signals. They were really mixed up but at the same time seemed way stronger this time around. And as much as Faith tried to ignore them – she knew it wouldn’t lead anywhere good – she could swear that Buffy was really feeling something, some of the time. 

The way she would get all blush-y and avoid eye contact, or flush with embarrassment at some comment that Faith had thrown out there to get a reaction (more often than not they had the right effect.) 

Then there were the ’I loved you!’ and the ‘you’re pretty’ slip-ups – if that’s what they were? – that got Faith’s brain thinking lots of impossible thoughts.

Because, in reality, Faith had spent a lot of effort last year trying to hurt Buffy in all the ways she could think of: harming her friends, stealing her boyfriend with nasty magic, hostage taking and shooting poison arrows, lotta punching. Really whacked out shit.

And then there was the fact that the ‘I loved you’ came out when Buffy had been clobbering Faith around the face because Faith had been holding her mom hostage.   
Then Buffy was happily snuggled up with another very guy-shaped boyfriend and being worried about him, not really making eyes at anyone else, compliments or otherwise. That was the sitch in reality. 

What did Buffy mean by love anyway? Buddies? Slay-pal? Maybe Buffy loved everyone who she let into her life whom she was close with; she probably loved her CD collection and plush toy and favourite stake as well. Drawing hearts on her notebooks and other girly stuff. So there’s that.

It wasn’t like Faith bought into the whole ‘love’ thing all that much anyway. Some people felt it, experienced it and believed in it, and some people just didn’t. They went through life not knowing what all that crap was about; free to not obsess over other people’s feelings and crazy family drama. It could be freeing. Faith had always been in the latter camp, believing that it was better to be a loner than simply unwanted. Make a choice out of it that way.

So there it was; the signals were mostly nothing. Buffy was probably mixed up in the head anyway with everything that was going on. And even if they were something then Faith shouldn’t go acting because context; you hurt the girl; you don’t try it on with her as soon as she’s willing to give you a second shot.

And Faith thought that was too bad. Buffy always was (and still is) a stone fox and cute as a button to boot, a rare combo that got Faith’s attention. Add to that the whole ‘really sweet yet totally kick ass’ thing and Faith found that she wasn’t as focussed on the hetero side of things as she usually was.

That shiny blonde hair, the beautiful, vibrant eyes, the pretty lips and wide smile... Hell, even Buffy’s angry, pouting frown-y face got Faith a little worked up. And then there was the body; pert and tight in all the right places, slender and shapely, powerful and delicate. Damn.

She closed her eyes and pictured Buffy, clad in one of Faith’s favourite slaying outfits – the clingy purple top and leather pants, hair shimmering in the moonlight and giving Faith one of those looks that she got right after a good slay; kinda out of breath and wound up, flushed and eager for more action.

Faith slowly moved her hands from her stomach down onto her thighs, tracing lines with her fingers down to the seam of her jeans. A smile played across her face; Giles was out of town, Buffy was gone for the evening and she’d been feeling frisky for a good few days now. Could be a good time to –

She stopped after a moment because she realized that she wasn’t feeling anything; none of that emerging heat or good down low tickle to go along with her Buffy fantasy. She had been in the mood before but now... big fizzle.

‘Great, so I can get all kinds of guilty but not get a teensy bit horny? Is this why Angel never gets worked up even when Buffy’s sucking his face? Too busy feeling sorry about all the evil crap he pulled. Shit.’

Faith fumed for a little while, sitting there and wondering what she hell to do to with herself if she couldn’t take the edge off right that minute.

So instead she got up and spent some time flicking through Giles’s record collection – soft old rock was better than no rock – and poked about a bit. His place was a bit less ‘old dude’ that she would’ve imaged. She even found an acoustic guitar so maybe the geezer had a hidden rock god in him somewhere. Or he was a folk singer. Faith shuddered.  
She finally settled on pouring herself another generous glass of brandy, that would dull her urges some, and sat back down, drawing her boots up onto the table staring up at the ceiling.

That was the moment the super-friends burst in through the front door.

 

*~~*

 

Biff knelt on the rough ground, his buddies close by either side of him, looking on with glassy eyes. For the first time in his life he felt... drunk. Not hot and pumped with fresh blood or feeling sore-headed on too much sour mash but spiritually drunk, like those hallelujah-types in the revival tents he remembered back when he was a squirt. 

Never before had he felt like he was part something bigger than himself, not even when he got sired – he couldn’t remember too much about that to be honest – or when he put together his own gang. This, right here, was some kind of sacred thing. He felt like he was being remade, and the guy in front of him was making the improvements.

Adam strode back and forth before them, his voice strong, resonating power and purpose. Biff had never heard anything like all his fancy speechifying, the way the words washed over him, sweeping him away and painting a glorious picture in the vampires mind; purpose.

He’d been speaking for a long time now, sometimes to him alone, sometimes taking one of the others to one side, but right now he was like a preacher on the stump, sermonizing to the congregation.

“I have been blessed. I have a gift no man has, no demon has ever had. I know why I am here. I was created to kill. To extinguish life wherever I find it and I have accepted that responsibility. You have lived in fear and desperation because you didn’t have that gift. But its time to face your fear.”

Adam stepped closer, his gaze seemed to see right into Biff’s centre, seeing all that he was and all he was capable of being; the biggest badass this town had ever seen.

“You are here to be my first. To let them know that I am coming. I am the end of all life, of all magic. I am the war between man and demon, the war that no one can win. You are a part of that now. You have to show me that you are ready.”

“We’re ready. Damn sure of that.” The others murmured their agreement, like they were all dreaming. Maybe they all had until now. But now it was time to wake up.

Adam looked to each of them in turn. “Then ask yourself; What is it? More than man, more than anything else. What is the thing you fear?”

Biff thought about it. Thought about the thing that he avoided above everything, not the slayer, not danger or pain, but something else. He looked at Adam and then it seemed like a light came on inside him; the memories of those revival tents and the shouting and wailing from within that he’d always shied away from. 

He nodded in understanding; he knew where he wanted to go, where he could make himself whole and show that he was remade, without fear.

 

*~~*

 

“Are you sure about this?” Willow asked again, her face was contorted in concern and hesitation. She was in the process of escorting her to Mr. Giles’ house. The man lived in a very nice neighbourhood, but apparently had a not-so-nice tenant in his apartment. The way Willow had talked about Faith made Tara feel no small amount of trepidation about meeting her, but she had put that to one side. Buffy was in trouble and Willow was really worried about her.

“I mean, if you’re not sure, I understand. It’s really late and maybe we could try and do this without –”

“Yes.” Tara met Willow’s gaze and repeated softly, “Yes again, and I mean it. I want to help. If this is important, and I can, then I’ll help.”

“Okay, so... all you need to do is stand behind me – us, and look mysterious and powerful. I’ll say that, y’know, you’re an experienced witch, which is true, and Xander and I can do all the intense talky-stuff.”

“O-okay. I can do that. We’re meeting Xander there?” Tara was bizarrely nervous about that on top of all this other stuff. She really wasn’t at her best when meeting strangers for the first time, always worried about that bad first impression she always gave off. 

Still, from what Willow had told her, and from the fact that the guy was friends with Willow since kindergarten, Tara believed that he must be nice.

“Uh-huh. He has to pick up a piece of equipment from his place. It’s... well, technically it’s an Initiative weapon – a blaster. But it’s broken,” she explained hurriedly. “Or malfunctioned or maybe never even worked. Buffy brought it back from... Well, that doesn’t matter. The point is it’s just for show, so Faith doesn’t get any ideas.”

“Like the spell we did, the ‘Baccus’ enchantment?” Tara asked, thinking to the treated coil of tallow in her bag. The one that Willow had insisted that she bring ‘just in case’.

“Absolutely. All we want to find out is where Giles is. He probably left a note or message that Faith doesn’t know about. Then we can call him and tell him about Ethan Rayne and he’ll come running.” Willow paused and then started again, “Ethan –”

“He was the one who turned Giles into a demon. You mentioned that. He, um, sounds really powerful.”

Willow wrinkled her nose. “Yeah. When he’s in town there’s always bad news a-brewin’. But don’t worry we’ve stopped him before.” She reached over and patted Tara’s hand shyly, “And now we’re here.”

Tara peeked down the steps into the courtyard. Even in the shadows of the evening she could clearly see a man standing by one of the apartments, peeping in through a window. He seemed like he was trying (and failing) to look inconspicuous, easily visible in the light spilling out from the room within.

Willow smiled. “There’s Xander, come on.” Tara carefully followed the redhead down the steps and found herself doing her usual thing; hanging back to smooth out her skirt and pluck ineffectually at her unflattering blouse, wondering (not for the first time) what this Xander would think of her.

Willow spoke up. “Hey, you made it. Do you bring the thing?”

“The thing is brought.” Xander kept his voice low and conspiratorial as he patted a bulky, rifle-shaped object under his arm. After one last look indoors he stepped away from the door, “Have to say that she doesn’t seem to be doing anything y’know, fiendish, just sitting on the couch.” He glanced in Tara’s direction and then back at Willow, raising his eyebrows.

Willow stepped to one side and gestured towards her. “Xander this is Tara, from my Wicca group.”

“Okay.” Xander drew the word out slowly, “Uh, hey there. Does she...“

Willow’s hand gestures became more assured. “She knows everything mostly, and I trust her. And she’s a really powerful witch.”

Tara felt almost compelled to blurt out. “Not really.”

“No really, she can help. She’s already been helping. Plus Faith doesn’t know her and... I thought strength in numbers,” Willow said. She sounded the most confident Tara had heard her this evening.

Xander nodded and gave her a friendly smile. “Well hey, then that’s great. Awkward meeting aside, you’re very welcome.”

Tara smiled and nodded in return, looked at Willow for reassurance to see the other girl smiling her ‘I’m so pleased!’ grin. Tara smiled; of course Xander was nice.

Willow turned back to Xander who was eyeballing the door, his features pensive. “We should get in there,” he said, but didn’t make a move.

“Yeah, game faces on. We have a job to do. A job of bluffing, very good bluffing.”

Tara swallowed and then, after a moment’s hesitation. “A-are you going to tell Faith about Buffy? That she’s in danger?”

Willow and Xander exchanged a look. Willow shook her head a she thought it out. “I’m not sure. If Faith knows that Buffy’s out of commission...”

Xander seemed more certain. “Uh-huh, Buffy’s really the only one with a hope of kicking Faith’s can if she gets out of line.”

Tara flinched at the mention of violence, even euphemistically, and so simply nodded. No doubt they both knew best, having dealt with the woman before.

Willow looked like she was about to take the lead when Xander strode forward and quickly went through the door. Willow made her way in just behind, taking Tara’s hand as she did so.

Tara barely had time to take in the details of the apartment before Xander’s actions caught all her attention. She saw him slowly raised the... blaster thing and point it towards the couch at the far end of the room. Tara saw a dark haired girl raise herself up and turn her head and stare at them, her intense gaze taking them all in and studying them.  
Xander shot a bright smile. “Hey there Faith, don’t bother getting up.” He made a show of looking the place over. “Whatcha doing?” he asked the girl.

Tara saw the girl turn side on and brace herself on the couch. She also found herself reddening slightly as she realised that this Faith was very beautiful in that dark, sultry, dangerous sort of way. She also had a certain presence about her, an energy that Tara had never seen before. 

At the moment the girl’s face held curious expression, like she was trying to hold in a smile. “Oh, y’know Xander, the usual evil stuff. Got my feet up on the table, and I’m not using a coaster.” She wiggled her eyebrows for emphasis as she raised a glass of amber liquid.

“Is that... that’s Giles alcohol stash?” Xander sounded aggrieved.

Faith’s eyes widened in alarm. “Gosh, that’s theft right? I guess that’s the triple then. So, are ya gonna shoot me now? Mess up Giles’ retro bachelor chic with your blaster there?” She battered her eyelids at him. 

Despite what she’d been told about her and the tension of this situation Tara found herself having to suppress a smile at the last comment.

“Just stay where you are.” Willow spoke up confidently, and then to Xander “I’ll look around for anything left by Giles.”

She cast a smile at Tara which the blonde girl immediately returned. Then she remembered she was trying to look formidable and experienced and so she stopped. She looked back over at Faith.

The dark haired girl was frowning at all of them now and then after a moment she stood up from the couch to face them full on. “What’s goin’ on?”

Xander shook the blaster in the girl’s direction. “Stay down.” He warned.

“Nope. So I guess you should shoot me, even though all I’m doin’ is just standing about here.” She shrugged and cast a glance at Willow, “Something’s up. Where’s B?”

Willow turned away from the kitchen area and hesitated. “What makes you think this has anything to do with Buffy?”

“Wild guess; you all show up, pumped up and armed, acting twitchy. Xander’s face is more messed up than usual. Don’t see B anywhere and she was just fine when she left me a while ago. So what happened?”

Willow swallowed nervously. “Before you go getting any ideas,” She gestured towards Tara, “This is Tara and she’s a really power –”

Faith’s expression hardened quickly as she cut in. “So something is wrong.”

Xander glanced at Willow and then reluctantly lowered the gun slightly. “Ethan Rayne took her, using magic. We’re trying to figure out where Giles went so he can help.” He paused and then added feelingly, “We need help.”

Willow shook her head. “Xander –”

Xander threw his arms up. “Ah, to hell with it. This thing doesn’t even work.” He shook the blaster limply. “I might as well be pointing a toaster at you. Truth is: Buffy’s been taken by the bad guys. If you really say that you’ve changed then you might be wanting to help get her back.”

Tara tensed and she saw Willow do the same, no more bluffing. She glanced at the dark-haired girl expectantly as she slowly reached into her bag and felt for the tallow with her fingers. 

She hoped, almost willed, that Faith wouldn’t anything that would force Tara to use it. Tara thought that Xander’s show of trust was a good thing, but it was also a risk.

Faith looked at the floor for a moment before slowly making her way around the couch. She finally met their eyes, leaning back on the edge of the furniture as she gave them a curt nod. “Alright. So what’s with this creep who took B?”

“Ethan Rayne,” Willow repeated as she stepped forward and reached into her pocket. “We were at Buffy’s house when Rayne came in and took her using some device thing.” Willow shook her head. “And then he just left. It doesn’t make any sense.” She pulled out a lump of strange looking metal and held it up. “Our one and only clue.”

Faith stared at Willow’s hand: in an instant Tara saw that the girl recognised the remnants, and the genuine surprise and then guilt that crossed the girl’s face in a flash before it disappeared. 

Faith took the mechanism from Willow’s hands. Willow blinked in surprise but allowed her to have it. She exchanged a confused and wary look with Xander.

Faith handled the device for a moment, seeming to weigh up what to say. “I... I know what happened. Some of it anyways.”

“What? How?” Willow asked. Tara saw her look at Xander, who mirrored her perplexed expression.

“This,” she held up the object, “I know this. Mayor left it for me as a post-coma present. One of his contacts just showed up and handed it to me, plus a last message from y’know, the Mayor, giving instructions on how to use it.”

Xander took that in as his eyes went cold in realization. “On Buffy,” he growled. “I don’t care; now I’m gonna brain you with a toaster.” 

Faith seemed to ignore him as she thought back. “Last time I had it was at the meetin’ at Angel’s old place. Lost it after that.”

Xander snarled. “I knew it! You haven’t changed. Buffy gave you another chance and you were gonna screw her over anyway before Riley tazered your ass into next week.”

Faith grimaced in frustration. “I wasn’t gonna use it. I dunno... I took it as insurance, like a backup. Hear her out and then –“

“Betray her again,” Xander finished lightly but with an undercurrent of anger. “Well good, now that that’s straightened out and we all know what a piece of work you are –”

Faith threw the device onto the floor in anger and jabbed a finger in Xander’s direction. “Screw you, you little creep. B and I were coming to an understanding until the Wild Bunch you sent came bustin’ in. Don’t go acting like handin’ me over to that piece of work Walsh and her creepy experiments was a good thing.”

“Hey, it’s all relative. Bad guys taking out bad guys sounds like some sort of instant karma to me. Maybe they would’ve stuck a chip in your head and neutered you like they did with Spike.” Xander threw his arms out theatrically, “Hell, why don’t we get our cash together and go and hire Spike to help us. He’s gotta more trustworthy.”

Faith took a step back. “Spike?” She sounded confused.

Willow shook her head. She seemed to be staring at the floor where Faith had thrown down the device; her voice seemed oddly distant, like she was distracted. “Rayne’s a person, Xander. Spike wouldn’t be able to do anything against him.”

Xander gave a frustrated grunt. “Right.” Then he snapped his fingers, “But Rayne doesn’t know that. He’s pretty much a quivering pile of –”

Tara stepped forward. “Uh, it’s F-Faith right?”

Faith gave her a wary look. “Yeah, who the hell are you?”

Willow raised her head sharply. “Don’t talk to her like that.”

Tara nervously pushed her hair behind her ear and looked at Faith. “What does it do, t-the device? If we know what it did we could maybe, um, r-reverse it.”

Faith scowled at Tara, but Tara guessed that it was more about of what she was thinking. “It’s a... body-switching device,” she muttered.

Xander turned away. “I’m gonna throw up.” Then he almost immediately turned back, “And that doesn’t even make sense, Rayne was super-strong not... he didn’t jump into Buffy’s body. Thank god.”

Faith glowered at Xander. “Yeah well, lotsa puzzling things I guess. See, what I don’t understand is why William the Bloody is runnin’ around town and you’re going on about turning to him for help.”

“The Initiative put a chip in his head so he can’t hurt humans,” Willow replied, her tone sounding somewhat distant. Tara tried to catch Willow’s eye but her mind was clearly elsewhere.

Faith nodded her head. “Uh-huh. Well, that’d probably make him a lot easier to stake then right? Even you could’ve managed that one Xand, try pulling your weight on Buffy’s crew?”

Xander scoffed. “He was informant guy; it’s why we kept him around. Which I was not in favour of, for the record.”

Faith narrowed her eyes in thought. “But now you all know about the government boys and their freaky horror of a secret, ‘cause it’s out loose somewhere.” She paused for a second, “And this chip thing, how long does it last anyway?”

Now it was Xander’s turn to frown. “I’m not following?”

Faith gave a sly smile. “I mean, you guys all know how it works right? This mind-probe or whatever? I mean, since you’re willing to risk keeping some infamous killer around just ‘cause. I’m sure that the both of you, real suspicious types that you are, would know everything about some head scrambling tech that’s keepin’ evil at bay.”

“Well...” Xander hesitated and looked to Willow for support, but Willow unexpectedly knelt down on the floor.

Faith shook her head in contempt. “You’re a goddamn hypocrite, the both of you are. Stressing B out with your bitching and whining when you’re totally chill with some demon being held in check by tech you know nothin’ about. How many times has Spike tried to off you all one way or another?”

Xander shook his head. “That’s not the point, Spike’s a joke now –”

Faith cut in. “Right, only ‘cause of something they jammed in his head, otherwise without a slayer you’d be so much meat. See me, on the other hand,” Faith paused a moment, “no chip and I ain’t laid a finger on you yet. So how about you shut the hell up, back the hell off, and try doing something useful.”

Xander visibly bristled and was about to answer back.

“Xander don’t.” Willow said and then looked up at him, “This is my fault too.” She picked up something off the ground that Tara couldn’t see and clenched her fist. The next time she spoke Willow’s voice quivered with emotion.

“It’s the bloodstone Morley took from me; it was inside the Mayor’s device, so Rayne must’ve changed it somehow, adapted it to do what... one of them wanted.”

“Oh, Willow.” Tara crouched and gently put a hand on Willow’s back in a show of comfort. Now she understood why Buffy got so angry with Willow. Resorting to, or even considering dark magic, was a bad path to start down.

“I’m sorry.” Willow mumbled.

“Rayne and Morley are working together?” Xander seemed to deflate at the news, “That’s a new bit of bad.”

Faith straightened up, her body was now tense, and her aura was becoming darker and more torrid. “So what’s the upshot of all this.”

“Bloodstones are powerful channelling crystals.” Willow sniffed, “Very good at draining life essence and health from someone. That’s what Rayne did to Buffy, took her power.”

“And then punted me into the end zone.” Xander finished.

Faith shook her head as she tried to follow. “So Rayne’s has Buffy’s... slayer-ness? Is that it?”

Willow nodded. “I don’t know what makes Buffy... Buffy but an energy drain? That would explain it.”

“We can fix this,” Tara offered softly. She wanted desperately to give Willow some sort of proper comfort but it felt awkward in front of an audience.

Willow nodded like she’d heard Tara and then stood up. She looked determinedly at Faith. “This, right here, this is on both of us; both of us making the mistake of not trusting Buffy when we should’ve. And I don’t want Buffy paying for that any more than she already has. Tara’s right, we can fix this but,” she paused a moment, “we need a slayer. We need you to find Buffy, find Rayne, and stop whatever he’s planning while we find a way to reverse it.”

Faith was obviously in a similar frame of mind and nodded. “Alright. I’ll track Rayne down. Chaos guy running on B’s juice ain’t gonna to be low profile for long. You work your stuff from wherever and we’ll meet back here in the morning to see what’s what.” 

With that, Faith moved past the two of them and over to an old-fashioned chest against one wall. She opened it and took out a few objects; weapons. Tara blanched at the stakes and knives that Faith handled so expertly.

Xander moved to stand next to her. “I’m coming with you.” 

Faith straightened up as she stuffed a stake in her belt, a large knife held in her other hand. “Like Hell, I’ve got no use for you.”

Xander held her gaze. “This isn’t about you, it’s about Buffy and I’m helping her with or without you. Also, I still don’t trust you.”

Faith gritted her teeth and then blew out a frustrated breath. “Just...grab a weapon and stay out of my way. And I ain’t slowing down for you so try and keep up.” 

Moving swiftly, Faith and Xander headed out the front door, intent on their mission. Willow watched them go and then shook her head, distraught. “This is... my entire fault. I started all this.”

Tara squeezed her hand. “Even if that’s true then we still have time to fix it, the two of us. Stronger together, right?”

Willow gave Tara a brave smile and then nodded in agreement. “Together.”

 

*~~*

 

Buffy tested her bonds for what felt like the hundredth time, her wrists chaffing painfully against the rope. She gritted her teeth and kept on tugging, watching the thick cord that bound her to the steering wheel twist and stretch taut.

The van was empty at the moment. The driver’s side window was wound down and Buffy could smell salt air nearby. Wherever Rayne had driven them to – after his mystery meeting with Morley and another meet-up behind some sort of warehouse – was near the beach. He had been gone for about an hour so far, tethering Buffy’s hands to the front wheel and wagging his finger at her. She’d badly wanted to snap it off and shove it up his priggish English nose.

She was so over her self-pity funk. She wasn’t going to sit here and play hostage anymore. She would escape, drive the van back to town, and then she’d get her ex-girlfriend from another timeline who was also her former enemy to kick Ethan all over the place before taking back her powers somehow. It was a simple plan that hinged on the first step of being able to escape this rope.

The untying was turning out to be a stumbling block, although Buffy wasn’t entirely sure she could drive the van either. But all that was immaterial as long as she was trussed up like this, and since Rayne had taken a course in advanced knot-tying for dastardly evil-doers, it looked like she’d have to come up with something else. 

Her teeth hurt from tugging on the ropes and her wrists felt only a few moments away from starting to bleed. Maybe she could dislocate a thumb, like they did in the movies to get out of handcuffs?

At that thought the back doors to the van opened and Rayne, cursing loudly, threw something heavy and metal into the back.

“Bloody, sodding-bastard demon refused to die! Set it on fire, whacked at it and it didn’t even have the grace to expire quickly.” Then he hacked something out of his throat and spat on the ground. “Damned wizards and their damned magical trinkets.”

Buffy allowed a small smile at Rayne’s complaining; having slayer-powers and using slayer powers were two very different things. But her smile faded as the back doors slammed and, another moment after, Rayne got into the front seat.

“No cheek from you,” he said, pointing a warning finger at her as he got behind the wheel. She could see that he was covered in various colours of slime but didn’t seem to have any injuries beyond mild bruising. Buffy would’ve liked to see some claw marks at the very least.

Rayne quickly unfastened Buffy’s hands from the wheel and looked her in the eye. “Now listen darling, I’ve had a very dire evening so far so it would be very wise for you to shut up, get in the back, and not do anything to annoy me. Also take note that you talking would qualify as annoying.”

With that he effortlessly tossed her towards the back of the van. Buffy scrambled to stay upright and fell on her knees. 

Propped upright against one side of the van was a strange looking object; a circular polished metal disc with an ornate metal lattice rim, made up of gold and some off-green substance. Buffy could also see some sort of writing etched into a pattern that ran across its surface. In the shadows, she couldn’t make it out, but it almost seemed like it would shift and move when her eye wasn’t directly focused on it.

Rayne started the van, Buffy was concentrating so hard on whatever this thing – shield? – was that she was caught unaware and lurched forward. She rolled back onto the floor and her head caught the edge of something hard.

She craned her neck and her eyes froze. The metal clang that Rayne had made in the back had been caused by an axe. She saw it: the head was half-broken off by some impact, and the whole thing was thickly coated with yellow slime. But she saw a glint of metal sharpness where the blade had twisted and sheared off against something.

Buffy glanced towards the front of the van and saw that Rayne was intent on the road ahead, looking for the sign back to Sunnydale.

She didn’t sit up or roll, didn’t move her head away from the front, but instead slowly brought her hands up above her head and found the haft of the axe. She cringed at the cold feel of the icor on her fingers but steadily kept feeling along until she found the jagged metal.

Without taking her eyes off Rayne she got to work.

 

*~~*

 

Riley tested his footing on the cold hospital floor as he slowly got out of bed. He could feel the muscles in his torso twitch and tremble slightly in response, but he felt little pain. The area around his wound still felt tight and sore, but otherwise he felt steady. The detox shakes from the drugs had left him completely, meaning that he was more clear-headed than he been in days.

In short, he felt better and he felt like leaving. He kept on playing feverish memories over in his mind. The way he’d talked to Buffy, the way he’d acted and threatened her, shooting his gun at the other slayer; every time he winced at the thoughts of how close he’d come to doing some permanent harm, or even hurting Buffy. 

It was those thoughts as much as anything that pushed him to overcome the last of his weakness and discomfort. He needed to see Buffy, to apologise and explain.

He made his way to the doorway. A guard stationed there suddenly turned, sensing his movement, and swiftly came to attention, half-blocking the doorway.

Riley started laboriously buttoning up his shirt. He nodded easily to the guard. “Stand down soldier.”

The guard didn’t relax any or attempt to move out of his way, just stayed there. Riley suddenly wondered what his orders were, to protect the infirmary, or guard the prisoner.

Riley put a forceful edge into his voice. “Stand down before I put you down.”

Forrest appeared from the side and addressed the guard. “You heard the man. At ease.” The guard nodded and stepped back.

Riley walked past them and down the corridor, still attempting to dress himself. His fingers felt a little uncoordinated but his strength was slowly coming back. He concentrated on short, deliberate steps and ignoring the pangs of pain that had started running up his side. He had to see Buffy – the pain could wait.

“The shish-kabob that walks like a man,” Forest called from behind angrily. “Looks like you’re doing better. Walking around and threatening people and such.”

Riley focused on putting one foot in front of the other. “Man was in my way. I got places to be.”

“Man was doing his job, like the rest of us.” Forrest caught up with Riley and looked at him pointedly. “And where exactly were you thinkin’ of taking off to?”

Riley glanced at Forrest, not really in the mood to get into things with his friend but unwilling to hide his intentions either. “You know where I’m going,” he stated evenly.

Forrest made a disgusted sound with his throat. “Don’t even tell me you’re headed for that girlfriend of yours.” He turned and stepped in Riley’s way, looking him up and down and gesturing at the bandages half-concealed by his shirt. “Look at you, man. One good conjugal visit and you’ll be back in intensive care to stay.”

Riley just looked at him steadily. “You wouldn’t understand.”

Forrest folded his arms in front of him. “How about you explain it to me then?”

Graham walked up next to the both of them, ever the peacemaker. “We all friends here, fellas?” 

Forrest’s eyes never left Riley. “Yeah absolutely. Riley here’s just about to explain why he’s leaving us so very quickly.”

Riley felt himself bristle. He was leaving because they had kicked Buffy out, maybe even stopped her from seeing him all together. “I don’t explain, because I don’t have to. I’m the one in charge.”

Forrest’s voice came out cold and flat; a challenge that matched his expression. “Things change.”

Riley stared him down. “Do they?” 

Forrest’s jaw unclenched as he snapped, “Hey, in case you failed to notice, we are in a world of hurt around here, and now is the time for us to band together, not going flying off our separate ways.”

Graham rubbed his chin uneasily. “Forrest has a point, Rye.”

Forrest continued on heatedly. “We have a problem, we deal with that problem, and you know the most important thing about the equation right now is that we keep said problem within the family.”

Riley looked between the both of them, his voice guarded. “Family? Is that what we are?”

Graham sighed. “C’mon man, you know we’re in bad shape here. First with Walsh, now Angleman and this –”

Riley looked at him sharply. “You don’t have to remind me about what’s been going on around here. I saw it all up-close.” He looked from Graham to Forrest, his gaze steady and even. “Now step aside.”

Forrest shook his head in exasperation and then let him pass.

Riley finished buttoning his shirt as he took a deep breath, preparing himself for discomfort as he lengthened his stride, eager to get out of there and find Buffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did enjoy critiquing the stupidity of the blaze treatment of chipped-Spike.


	21. Picking Up The Pieces: Part 9 (The Price Of Progress)

Picking Up The Pieces: Part 9 (The Price Of Progress)

 

Faith opened the door and squinted in the gloom of the bar, taking a moment to soak in the atmosphere of the busiest demon bar in town. Also really the only demon bar.   
Willie’s had it all. The tasteless crappy decor, the floors that were sticky with various unknown liquids, the run-down furniture and a tinny sound system for the dated music that got piped in from somewhere in the back.   
The only good thing going on was air conditioning that kept the various demon odours from overwhelming the musty crypt smell of vampires. Not to mention the more normal tang of sweat, smoke and stale beer.

“You’ve been in here before?” Xander asked. Faith squashed down the irritation as he hovered too close to her. The guy was too jumpy at being near this place so late at night. He’d been tightly holding on to his axe all the way over here. 

Faith hesitated briefly before nodding. “One time last year, back when I worked for Wilkins. I’m sure I made an impression though.”

Xander didn’t even try to keep the snark out of his reply. “That’s... great, really comforting. Just don’t any ideas about reverting to form or anything.”

Faith rolled her eyes at that. “Wouldn’t that be what I’m doing right now, smart guy? Being a slayer and a killer of evil things.” Preparing herself she stepped inside out of the fresh night air. It was only then that Willie and a couple of the more monstrous clientele noticed her presence, shuffling uncomfortably and tensing up in recognition. Faith rolled she shoulders at the tension in the air.   
Willie gulped from his place behind the bar, before then stammering out a too-loud greeting. “H-hey there Faith, I haven’t seen you around lately. Thought you were y’know...”

Faith walked casually over to the bar, smiling widely. “Toes up? Not such luck Willie.”

The patrons that filled the bar had gotten a lot quieter, silence broken only a few muttered comments and the scrape of chairs as some left quietly out the back.

Willie smiled as he twitched nervously. “Well hey, my thoughts and prayers worked then, huh? How about some chicken fingers for you and your friend? O-on the house.”

Faith wrinkled her nose at the variety of new stinks coming from behind the bar. “Chicken fingers?

Willie gestured over his shoulder and nodded eagerly. “Yeah, demons go crazy for em’. Got a deep-fat fryer and everything.”

“So that’s why the joint’s jumpin’, was wondering about that.” Faith looked around at the tough crowd of vamps, demons and the odd suspect-looking human, that were either glaring at her or steadfastly avoiding looking in her direction. She noticed that Xander had quickly followed her over and had made sure to position himself between her and the ‘bar patrons’.   
Willie made an expansive gesture with his hands, indicating something new about the place. “Well, you know, trying to class up the joint a bit. Straighten up my image.”

“Yeah, the double-dealing scumbag one.” Faith stated, keeping her voice low and dangerous. She leaned in close and kept eye contact but put a hand on the stake in her belt, just in case.

Willie winced and then quickly he changed back to a smiling. “Hey, I mean it. With the Mayor gone this town’s gonna change and I need to cash in on the fresh market, see? A new class of customer. It’s ‘Willie’s Place’ now,” He gestured to the tacky neon sign behind the bar. “Which means I can’t go around talkin’ behind people’s backs no more, you understand.”

“Turning over a new leaf? I dig, but the thing is, I don’t care. I haven’t changed. This town’s still got that bad element and I’m here to tear it a new one.” Faith tilted her head and smiled sweetly, “And you’re gonna help with that. I’m lookin’ for a guy-”

Suddenly a hand grabbed her hard by the shoulder and started to pull back. Faith heard a vamp snarl. “Your blood smells sweet slayer!”

‘There’s always one who wants to try it on. Just ‘cause I ain’t Buffy.’

Faith quickly twisted her arm back and under the vamps outstretched limb, locked it tight so he let go of her and used the leverage to wrench him forward. Then she kicked his legs out from under him and as he fell forward she used her other hand to grab his hair, she then drove his face so it connected hard with the edge of the bar. His nose smashed against the wood and blood burst down his face.  
Faith slammed his face again for good measure, crumpling his nose, before letting go and shoved him sideways. The vamp crashed to the ground and writhed.

She pulled her stake. “How do I smell now?”

The vampire snarled as he pulled himself upright, clutching at his face. “Yaaarrgh!”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Faith smirked and beckoned with her fingers for the vamp to come at her.

“Jeez.” Murmured Xander and took a step away.

Then the vamp scrambled up fast and went for her. Faith met his charge with a swift right jab directly into his ruined nose, then followed up with a hard left cross that had the guy spinning, reeling away from the bar. Following through from the heavy cross Faith deftly twisted around under an outstretched arm and drove in close to stake his heart.   
The vampire managed to drop one hand from his ruined nose and gape down at himself right before disintegrating.   
Faith turned away before his ashes hit the floor. Quick and flashy was the way to do it, so the rest would get the message loud and clear. Her stake was toast so she pulled out a large knife from her jacket, to show that she was still armed.

“Ethan Rayne.” Faith snapped her fingers of her free hand under Willie’s stunned face, “Yo, Willie, unless that creep had a running tab then it’s not your problem. I just came here for info.”

Willie blinked and glanced around. “Uh, yeah, yeah I gotcha.”

“This guy we’re lookin’ for, he’s a magic-type who’s made lots of noise in this town before. Big with the chaos.”

Xander seemed to have recovered enough to chime in. “He’d be looking to make some more noise or chaos, since he’s got himself a power boost recently. Might’ve ruffled some feathers. Maybe literally.”

Willie swallowed as he thought. “I, uh, I think maybe I heard somebody made a quick buck selling some weapons to a wizard. Heavy duty stuff needed in a real big hurry.” He held up his hands, “But it ain’t got the details, you understand. I might know the guy who does but you’re maybe gonna have to, y’know; make it look like you forced me. Like hit-“

Faith threw a quick jab into his face. Willie staggered backwards and his hands flew to his face. “Oww! Ooogghh. What the hell!”

Faith shrugged. “You said hit you.”

Willie shook his head and said through a muffling hand. “Like a simple love-tap or... just. Ya coulda given me some warning.”Willie pulled his fingers away from his mouth, “Am I bleeding?”

Xander made a show of peering sympathetically. “Eh, nothing. You’ll be fine.”

Willie tongued the inside of his cheek as he sniffed experimentally. “Jeez lady, you’ve got some kinda touch. Anyways, there’s a biker-guy playing hold ‘em in the back. He’s your man.” He nodded his head towards a door down the bar on the far left.

“Smart play, Willie.” With a nod Faith turned and headed towards the indicated door at the back, running her fingers along the bar and making sure the rest of the regulars got a look at her blade as she tucked it back in the sheath.

Xander followed after her as he hissed. “You know, you might want to try a softer, less slaughter-y approach.”

“B’s got her rep, and I got mine. That’s my edge right now.”She went on through the door and into a smaller, drabber, even stinkier room filled with five guys surrounding a round poker table and surrounded by a haze of cigar smoke. Three demons and two humans by the look of it. 

Faith figured the human sitting furthest away was her guy. The guy with the heavy leather jacket, head bandanna and the neck ink. The two figures with their backs to her looked over their shoulders as she sauntered on over, the biker was leaning towards the player next to him, some small scabby green demon with frills and scales, but looked up as she rounded the table towards him.   
He grinned up at her, showing a couple of gold teeth. “Hey now, what’s this? Willie upgrading his hostess service on us?”

Faith casually cupped her fist in her palm as she looked around all the players, none of the demons were big leagues. She had this. “Figure maybe I’d join the game.”

“Sorry sweet stuff, we’re all full up.” He made a show of looking her over, “You wanna sit on my lap some, give me a bit o’ luck, then I wouldn’t say no.”

Faith shook her head. “That’s a shame; have to cut to the chase instead of making nice.” She kept her eyes fixed on him “Anyone here had dealings with some plumy English guy by the name of Rayne? Dude’s got his hands on some weapons and I’m itchin’ to get a meet with him.”

The biker’s eyes flicked away dismissively. “No. Can’t help you.”

Faith turned her hands up made a disappointed face. “But I thought you weren’t gonna say no to me?”

Getting impatient the lizard demon leaned forward to look past the biker and sneered. “Get bent bitch, Deek an’ me are tryna enjoy a game here.”

Faith’s smile faded as she quickly slid behind her mark- Deek- to get nearer the demon, making a show of looking at his cards and smirking. “Must be pretty hard to enjoy it with the bad hand you got there.”

The demon glanced back and down at his cards puzzled. “What’re you talkin’-“

Even as he did so Faith whipped out the blade from her belt, lurched past him and stabbed the steel down on the demon’s claw, the sharp metal slicing clean through to pin it to the table.

“Siiss-rghh!” The lizard-thing half cried- half hissed in agony before Faith viciously back-handed him in the face; he fell off the chair and thumped to his knees whilst his hand stayed impaled to the table. Faith then slammed a knee into his face as he scrambled to free himself, knocking him out.  
All the other players immediately scooted backwards away from the table in alarm. Faith quickly grabbed the biker by the neck and casually hauled him up and crashed him against the wall. She stepped in front of him, confident that nobody else would interfere. She felt the old swell of pride at the fear she caused, the satisfying crunch of using her power so freely, those elated feelings returning and rising in her so intensely that she almost shivered. It felt good to be back.

Deek’s groan of pain choked off as Faith snapped out of her introspection and pushed her strong fingers firmly against this throat.

“Would ya’ look at that? He folded like a chump.” Faith smirked as she glanced looked over her shoulder and saw the remaining three figures quickly scatter and vacate the room, even shying away from Xander’s form in the doorway as they did so.  
Faith turned her attention back to Deek, who was looking pale-faced and uncomfortable. “Tell you want Deek, I am gonna bring you some luck tonight. You tell me what I want to know and, lucky for you, I won’t be tempted to start pulling your fingers off and feeding them to you.”She taunted him with a smile.

The big man’s eyes bugged in fear and he made a show of wanting to talk, so Faith eased off her grip so he sagged forward slightly and gasped out, “The guy... Rayne, he was... after some serious... heavy metal. Couple of big axes, swords, some Molotov’s.”

“Molotov’s? I didn’t think you could get cocktails at a bar like this.” Xander spoke up from the doorway.

Deek made a show of shrugging and slurred his words as he cleared his throat. “Guy wanted a-a flamethrower. But I couldn’t get one on short, so he settled for some home made stuff. He wanted... something that would burn.”

Faith looked between the biker and a bemused Xander. “Why was he going all hardcore?”

Xander nodded in thought. “Yeah, I thought Ethan was Mr. Black Arts. Why would he need the extra?”

Deek coughed again and shook his head. “He said he wanted fire for a Mavlak. Those things’ll eat anything magic, gobble it up and keep on coming. Love the stuff. So this Limey said he needed to do legit damage, up close and personal.”

“Maybe that’s why he wanted all of Buffy’s kickass-ification. For this one-on-one death match thing.” Xander sounded like he was thinking out loud.

Faith shook her head because the whole thing sounded fairly small-fry for all the hoop-jumping Rayne had to do. “Maybe.”   
She turned back to Deek and made a show of slowly flexing her fingers before laying a hand back against his chest, “So, where’s this thing holed up at, Deek? How lucky are you feelin’ tonight?”

Deek’s body seemed to spasm uncontrollably in fear under her touch. The feeling again made Faith aware of the sensation within her. A blossoming inside so powerful and intense that it was now beginning to make her sick to enjoy the feel of it, a rising sensation of intense nausea rose up along side the awareness of her own dark urges, pushing against all of her skin from the inside and whispering alongside her nerves.   
All the same feelings as before. The power to make him die, the knowledge that he deserved to die and the strong pulsing urge to scrub this scum and make the world a better place in an instant. In an instant the righteous pull of power seemed to twist into a need to dole out some pain. Faith felt that pull within her, she could really do it and nobody could stop her, now not even Buffy...  
She pulled her hands away quickly and too a step back, took a deep breath to try and centre herself.

The biker didn’t seem aware of her withdrawing. “There’s a cave near the beach, half a mile north from Kingman’s Bluff I think. You don’t go near if you’re smart.”

With a dismissive shove Faith backed away from his quaking form. “Hope I don’t have a reason to come back.”

The guy nodded. “I’m there already.”

Faith quickly turned and left. The air in the bar was starting to make her nauseous.

 

~~~~

 

Xander followed Faith as she abruptly slammed out the back door and into the alley. He was careful to keep his distance. Things had gotten intense for everyone in there, not to mention incredibly painful for some, and he could see that it had affected her. She seemed tense, jumpy and ready for more. And he didn’t want to draw any attention his way.

The truth was, Faith was dangerous and powerful in a way he wasn’t really used to. Buffy was always so controlled, so light and compassionate when it counted, that he often forgot that she was easily capable of snapping him in two. Yeah she could be fierce and dangerous when needed. But it was always targeted, and targeted right.  
And Angel… well, Angel was quiet and collected and kinda stiff… for a jerk. Whereas Angelus was more talkative, like a talkative evil creepy… jerk. In his heart Xander understood the difference between jerk one and jerk two what and he could expect accordingly.

But Faith? Back there it was all he could do to keep far enough away for comfort but not too near any of the lovely monster-y bar patrons. It was like he was afraid of getting caught in the crossfire, or maybe with a ricochet, or involved in some more apt military metaphor. Like a coup? Caught up in a violent bar coup? Did that work?  
Or maybe an uprising? Actually big nope, best not to think about Faith and things rising up...

Meanwhile Faith was pacing towards the mouth of the alley and then back again, turning slightly this way and that like she was cornered and really tense, but also like she didn’t realise he was there. She was oblivious to anything except whatever thoughts were zinging around inside her head. 

Suddenly she bolted quickly for the far wall. Xander flinched as she slapped a hand against the brick, leant over and vomited noisily. He saw her shudder for a moment or two as she... spasmed and combed her hair out of her face as she made various rhythmic retching noises for half a minute or so.

Xander winced, feeling both a sudden awkwardness that anyone would get when seeing this kind of thing and also... sympathy? Maybe sympathy.   
He guessed that Faith must’ve maybe not liked doing that, even though she looked like she was enjoying it a hell of a lot of the cool badass action stuff, what with the stabbing. 

He watched warily as she settled after a minute, hand against the wall as she steadied herself and used the other arm to wipe her mouth. She was still bent over and Xander found his eyes drawn downwards to where her jacket and shirt had ridden up, showing the skin of her lower back and where the leather pants clung low to her hips and... well, even heaving her guts out she looked really hot.

‘Man, she’s throwing up from trauma and you’re busy checking her out? Don’t be a creep.’

So he cleared his throat, averted his eyes and stepped forward. “Hey, uh, you okay? Was that your delayed reaction to the thought of eating Willie’s chicken-fingers? ‘Cause, I’m right there with you. Yak alert.”

Faith was still turned away like she was trying to compose herself, hands going to her face like she was wiping away mucus. Or tears. Tears were less gross.  
Tentatively he reached out and gently patted her shoulder. “Hey, you did good alright? We got some useful-“

“Get your hand offa me.” Faith growled. 

Her whole body had tensed up again and had turned his way slightly.   
Xander jerked back his hand like he’d scalded himself. ‘Dammit.’

Xander threw up his hands. “Yeah right, what was I thinking? It’s just you had a little schmutz on your jacket there, not like I was treating you like a person. My huge mistake.”

She just shook her head. “Just keep you hands to yourself, I’m good.” She sounded more weary than pissed.

“Right, but for how long.” Xander muttered almost automatically and then wished he hadn’t. Don’t annoy the easily angered unstable super-chick.

But Faith acted like she hadn’t heard, she was still mostly turned away from him and seemed to be ignoring him again, which was a relief. Then she spoke up. “You still got your car?”

Xander blinked at the question. “Uh, what?”

She turned her head, her eyes were impatient. “So we can get to the beach quickly, dumbass. You had a car last year.”

Xander remembered, vividly actually, the night of apocalypse demons and zombie meatheads. “Right, I helped you out and gave you a ride and, um”- he stopped himself.

“Then I gave you a ride.” She drawled huskily and then chuckled. Xander felt his face flush and was glad the alley was so dark. The whole experience must’ve been a big bag of yucks for her.

Xander let irritation creep into his voice. “Well that’s a no, I don’t have the car. It wasn’t really mine anyway. I did have a scooter until recently, but that was for my job so...” He trailed off awkwardly as she turned back to the wall again. In defiance he stared at her tight leather-clad butt, reasoning that if she could laugh it up at his expense then he could ogle her cute butt.

An image of Anya appeared in his mind and Xander looked away guiltily, mentally cursing himself. His eyes absently scanned the back of the alley as he thought about how the ex-demon had slapped his arm. Well, maybe he’d had that coming after all.

He cleared his throat again. “I do know where Kingman’s Bluff is, should make it easier to find a cave on the beach. At night. Yeah, that should be fun.”  
Then was when he noticed something moving about in the shadows further down and he tensed up. A figure emerged from the shadows and walked towards the door to Willie’s, stopping to flare up a light in the dark, the flame illuminating a pallid, familiar face holding a cigarette in his mouth.

‘Just great.’ “Spike.” Xander adjusted his stance and tightened the grip on his axe, the mood he was in he’s not sure he wanted to bother with Spike whilst riding herd on a rogue slayer. He made a dismissive gesture towards the vampire. “What are you doing here?”

When Spike replied he sounded amused. “Me? Hey, I’m not the one out of place here. You get lost when your Buffy let you off the leash?”

Xander bristled at the dismissive tone. “For your information pal, I’m exactly where I need to be, beating the streets looking for an evil sorcerer type.”

“Is this the one I tangled with or is some other bint?” Spike sounded amused.

“Of the male and English variety this time. Like you except, I dunno, more camp maybe?”

“Cheers for that,” Spike remarked dryly, “So you’re out and about all by your lonesome...” Spike trailed off as he noticed Faith, right about the same time she turned and noticed him. He blew and plume of smoke as he gave her speculative look. Yep, definite evil ogling going on. 

Xander cleared his throat. “Spike, this is Faith, the uh-”

“’Man-hungry skank’ wasn’t it, Harris?” Spikes grinned at his discomfort, “What with you panicking and thinking she’d hunt you down to finish the job. Weren’t you gonna sic the army blokes on her?” His tone was jeering now.

That was when Faith spoke up. “Sure did, tried their best but I escaped.”

Spike nodded in sympathy. “I’ve been there, luv.” He took a step towards her and jerked his head in Xander’s direction. “Listen, if you are gonna do any of these wankers in, then could you do somethin’ drawn out, imaginative and really painful? And maybe film it?”

Faith gave Xander a sly side-on look and he felt a chill go down his spine that settled in his stomach. Turning back to Spike she smiled. “Watcha doin’ around here?”

The vampire shrugged. “Game night. Thought I’d have a quart of O-neg and make some cash.”

Faith shook her head seemingly in sympathy. “’Fraid the game got crashed. Over now.”

“Sod it then, looks like I’m on the look-out for some sort of entertainment. So, you gonna oblige?” He tilted his head in Xander’s direction again and widened his smiled. Oh hell, he did not need this. Evil flirting, over violent evil pastimes...

Faith turned to Xander and instinctively he took a step back, almost fumbling his axe as he brought it about. “Okay, a big no to being the entertainment. It was bad enough just seeing you stab-happy in there-”

Suddenly Faith wasn’t there anymore and had slammed Spike hard up against the wall, hands tightly gripping his coat and pulling his face close.  
“Oi, what the bloody hell!” The vampire cried.

Faith’s voice was chilling. “Listen dead-boy, you might be able to duck under the radar when Buffy’s around, but if you ever, ever, threaten one of her friends or even think about getting someone to do what you didn’t have the know-how to do, then that chip isn’t going to be the only thing causing you pain. I’ll stake your ass. And then I’ll stake your heart. Eventually.”

With that she hauled him around and tossed him down the alley, sending Spike crashing into a collection of trash bags and empty beer crates.

“But right now I got better things to do. Have a nice night.” She mocked and then turned and walked away towards the street.

Xander grinned as he watched Spike haul himself out of the piles of rubbish. “Now that’s entertainment.”

He hurried after Faith.

 

~~~~

 

Giles grimaced as he smashed the mummy round the face for a second time, sending the fetid walking corpse staggering backwards in a plume of tomb dust. “There are more of them!” He cried.

Angel glanced over his shoulder as he struck the vault guardian with his boot and then pivoted, smashing another one back against a display case with a powerful roundhouse. “Dammit!” He grabbed it and wrestled it to the ground. He looked towards the far end of the room.  
“Wes, tell me we’re almost in.”

“Uh, yes, just finalising the incantation.” He called in a confident voice.   
“Bloody mystic runic lock-mechanisms,” he muttered under his breath.

Giles peered around the antiquities room. Sacred objects, weapons and magical texts were given pride of place in one massive wing of Greeley’s estate. The house itself was isolated, nestled deep within the Hollywood hills outside the city. The quiet and secluded nature of the place had made it easier for them to get closer undetected. The outside security had been tight but not impossible, the guards had been well-trained but few in number, not enough to cover the whole grounds, and the inside had been quiet but not suspiciously so.   
That had changed. Their presence inside this place had triggered some sort of mystical defence- something invisible to Giles’ simple detection spell- and now near-invulnerable tomb guardians were springing up out of thin air.

With a grunt Angel twisted the head off the arcane cadaver and threw it between two statues of Babylonian gods. “Any ideas?”

Giles saw movement in the shadows but nothing distinct. “How many would you say?”

Angel scanned the darkness. “Three more. No, make that four. Coming at us like the air’s a curtain to be pulled back. Dimensional distortion?”

Giles shook his head. “A continuous summoning is more likely. Not a spell but an object. One that can be activated or reversed by...” He thought and looked around.

“By what?” Angel stood up and punched one of the wrapping swathed bodies hard enough to knock it to one knee. Giles saw another staggering monstrosity on the vampire’s flank and- swinging his mace like a cricket bat- smashed the creature around one hundred and eighty degrees so it toppled over an Etruscan dais used for ritual animal sacrifice. ‘A fine example of the period.’

Giles scanned the room for a likely culprit; tomb guardians were most commonly found in North African, Arabic, or South American occult lore so he should consider something fitting those designs.

“Giles? By what?” Angel sounded a tad peevish as he punched something.

“...Something relatively simple.”He spotted something else; a gossamer thin thread that had been strung across the room from one interior pillar to the base of a small stone urn. He quickly hurried over as Angel smashed two dried and desiccated skulls together.  
He saw it then; a lever originating from the base that was designed to push up and slide the urn’s lid to one side if triggered. Inside he spotted a small mound of earth at the bottom, which must be ‘The Dust of Anput’ mixed with twice-blessed Rub’ Al Khali sand. Ingenious really.

“Any time now!” Angel knocked another mummy away even as two of them seized his arms and struggled with him. They were slow but immensely strong.

Giles pushed the lever that closed the lid down fully. A hiss filled the air and in a hazy swirl the shadows in the room seemed to shrink. Giles turned to see the last of the guardians dissolve in midair. Angel’s powerful struggling almost saw him fall over as the resistance ceased almost immediately.

“There. As I said, simple. That’s why it tripped us up, no-one expects low-tech these days.”

Angel rubbed his neck as he regained his balance. “I think that we should get what we came for instead of congratulating the guy we’re about to burgle.”

Giles adjusted his glasses. “Indeed. Wesley?”

Wesley’s hand was holding steady mere inches from the stone-carved mosaic in the wall, he gestures turning the runic tiles this way and that until finally they stopped. There followed a series of clicks like pebbles falling followed by grinding noises.   
Wesley took a step back. “Well, I think this means that we’re in. Either that or I’ve activated a death geas that will kill us all.” Wesley gave a slightly uneasy chuckle.

Angel turned to Giles. “You didn’t have to come you know.”

“And as I said before, only I know what specifics to look for once we get inside.”

The vampire glanced over his shoulder. “We’ve probably alerted somebody by now.”

“Then we must make haste.”

The stone-like rumbles and rhythmic grinding stopped and then the mosaic- beautifully inscribed- seemed to simultaneously fold in on itself and expand, creating a large shimmering doorway where there was once a circular stone disk.

Wesley gaped. “Remarkable. It’s a-“

“Pocket dimension.” Giles finished, “No mere vault would do for an antiquarian of Greeley’s scope of interest.

He went to enter first but Angel put a hand on his arm. “Let me take point. Wes, wait here and keep an eye out. Make some noise if there’s any trouble.”  
With that he entered the iridescent portal and Giles followed.

Beyond was... well, a bit anti-climactic. The place looked like an old-fashioned Turkish hookoh bar, complete with heavily perfumed air, picturesque tapestries, hanging curtains and colourful cushions littering a floor covered with thick Persian rugs.

“Kind of overly exotic for a treasure vault.” Angel commented as he frowned at the surroundings. Giles imagined that the vampire might’ve seen the real thing once upon a time rather than all this affectation. Still, this was a worrying sign.

“It’s also worrisome, given what we’re here to acquire. Let’s get started.”

And within the first fifteen minutes Giles had come across what he sought. On a wide circular desk behind layers of bothersome diaphanous veils sat a set of scrolls surrounded by pages and pages of hand written notes. The pages indicated many long hours of research, interpretation and translation on Greeley’s part.   
With no small sense of satisfaction Giles scooped up the scrolls and all the accompanying notes. They would hopefully prove invaluable in cutting down any time needed to research the djinn, its history and its powers. Any help there would be a blessing, for Buffy’s sake.

Batting aside the curtains with his elbow Giles saw Angel intently examining one of the tapestries hung on the wall; his usually intense expression now seeming even more troubled. “Angel, I have what we came for. We should leave.”

Angel turned and scanned around the room slowly before meeting Giles’ eyes. “Agreed.”

They left; Giles sense of triumph now tinged with an edge of foreboding.

 

~~

 

Buffy jerked her head up as the back of the van creaked open; she quickly shifted herself around until the broken weapon was secreted against the small of her back.   
“Getting comfortable my sweet?”

Buffy shuddered at Ethan’s mocking tone and term of endearment as she sat upright again, shoulders against the inside of the van; she glared at his triumphant, smiling face even as she tucked her bound wrists between her thighs. 

She could see a new sheen of sweat on his forehead and a tense strain in his neck but his overall mood was the same as it was on the drive back to Sunnydale. She’d watched him closely as he’d driven leisurely back through town, glared as he stopping by a Happy-Burger drive-through and then cringed as he devoured four burger and fries like he wanted to inhale them.   
Buffy hoped that she didn’t look like such a pig after a big slay. The sight had pretty much killed any appetite she had.

He had stopped the van a while ago and, after wiping most of the demon gunk off himself with some napkins, had actually taken a nap right there in the front seat. He hadn’t stopped any place to wash up- so he now reeked of demon guts or whatever- or even looked in Buffy’s direction to acknowledge she was there still tied up in the back.   
So evil, gross, stupid and arrogant, that was like the evil-doers trifecta right there...or more than a trifecta actually, a four-something. Like four cherries on a slot machine; an evil slot machine.

But Buffy had taken advantage and had busily continued sawing her way to freedom; the broken metal axe was still sharp enough, but was also covered in slimy residue that quickly covered Buffy’s wrists and the rope that bound them. It was so frustrating, and also beyond foul. But at least now the two-inch thick ropes had been whittled down to almost a centimetre.  
Still, she had seriously considered making a run for it while Rayne was napping, but the back doors were securely locked which meant sneaking into the front partition and out the passenger door, all whilst tightly bound and without waking a guy who now had slayer-sense. ‘Not happening.’

So Buffy had dismissed it, reasoning that she only had one shot at trying to escape and she had to pick her moment carefully; when she had her hands free and was closer to any safe place in town.  
However now she wondered if she’d lost her shot. Rayne was awake now and he seemed more wired and confident than ever, peppy even.

Buffy peered over his shoulder. “Where are we?” She made her voice sound subdued and tired; resigned to her fate.

Rayne glanced at his watch and then looked around at the night outside. “The where isn’t important, but the when...” He sighed in mild irritation, “That watcher should be here by now.”

Buffy blinked. “Watcher? Then...you know who she is?”

Rayne’s eyes snapped towards her. “She? Well now, that is interesting. But I’ve talked with enough Watchers – former and otherwise- to know how they talk and think. I wonder why she would go to such lengths to hide her identity.”

Buffy kept her tone light. “You should just go ahead and ask her. Better do it nicely though, bad idea to tick off the boss.”

Ethan chuckled softly in response before suddenly reaching over and pushing a hand against Buffy’s throat; he tightened and forced her head back hard against the metal wall behind. “Careful my dear, you misunderstand the nature of our relationship and should be wary when voicing your idiocy.”

Buffy tried to struggle and twist in his grasp before he abruptly took his hand away leaving her coughing at the red rawness coming from her throat. She blinked tears from her eyes and turned her head away so he wouldn’t see.

Ethan looked at his hand and smiled. “I don’t know how you do it you know, deal with all the...temptation. The sheer immediacy of the power right at your finger tips.”

Buffy cleared her throat and kept her voice cold. “Easy. I just start with ‘don’t be a massive jerk’ as my base and the rest comes naturally.”

Rayne caught her eye and sneered. “Restraint. I’m not sure that particular notion’s done you any favours my dear, considering your current circumstances.”

Suddenly there was a stirring in the breeze and a prickling in the air and Rayne turned away. Buffy saw the cloaked figure of Morley standing on the in the middle of an alley they were parked in.

After a moment she spoke. “Buffy.” Buffy gave her a little wave just to be whimsical.   
Then Morley inclined her head. “Ethan, do you have what I asked for?”

Rayne nodded, a mixture of smugness and eagerness, and opened the other door, exposing the back of the van more fully.   
“That Mavlak was difficult, exceedingly so. I understand now why you would have need of a slayer at full strength. The thing’s lair was the proverbial treasure trove, but here is what you wanted,”   
He reached in and grabbed the bronze shield that had been making Buffy queasy whenever she’d tried to look too directly at it. Rayne’s fingers clamped down hard on the metallic surface and he pulled it out.

“Careful!” Morley sounded alarmed as she gestured to Rayne, “Careful with how you hold it. Its power is... responsive to contact. It would be best not to attract too much attention.”

Rayne looked about the deserted alley as he carefully placed the artefact on the ground. “Attention of whom?”

“Not of whom, but of what.” Morley stated quietly. Then she gestured at the van, “Let us have some privacy Ethan, so that I might explain its purpose.”

Rayne turned and regarded Buffy balefully. “Our time is almost up slayer.” He grinned at her as he slammed the back doors closed with a violent clash.

For a moment Buffy fought the urge to slide closer to the door and get a load of whatever evil scheme they were dreaming up but she stopped herself. Rayne’s last look at her, all his behaviour, was getting way unstable. Getting minimum safe distance was the only priority right now. She had alone time, a weapon, and an empty vehicle.

Buffy swung her legs up and around, twisted so the axe near her hip, and then tucked the remains of her ropes underneath the jagged edge to start cutting.

Almost there.

 

~~

 

“Ugh, this is so frustrating!” Willow tossed another book down on the floor and scowled at it, and then at the three empty coffee cups stacked on her bedside table. Her caffeine buzz was wearing off and she was getting nowhere.   
Running her hands over her face she slumped forward; elbows on crossed knees, wondering how to get her brain to work better.   
‘Witness my impression of the frustrated and jittery college version of ‘The Thinker’.’

Tara looked up from her place on the floor where she was busily searching through her collection of various crystals, rune stones and talismans looking for anything that would help. “Maybe you should take a break.”

Willow raised her head. “And what, go and get more coffee? The mocha magic isn’t working on my mojo. I’m tapped.” Willow pouted and then met Tara’s eyes, “It’s just... we really don’t know what we’re dealing with. ‘Slayer essence’? Is that something pure magic-like or elemental force, spiritual or maybe demon-y? We’re fumbling in the dark here.”

Not for the first time she glanced over at the phone and wished that Xander would call in for an update. That was her reasoning for bringing all of Tara’s materials over to her place, so that Xander could contact her in an emergency or if anything happened before dawn; if Faith ran off or was somehow reckless.   
Or, on the bright side of things, if they both actually managed to find and rescued Buffy. It had been hours and nothing.  
But the main reason for being here was that it made Buffy seemed closer to her and somehow more tangible. Less lost and alone.

Tara placed a large piece of spirit quartz down next to an illustrated version of itself. “It’s basically energy, right? The s-slayer power? And- and it’s linked to the person’s life force in some way.” Tara seemed to hesitate as she pushed some hair behind her ear, “When I saw Faith she had... this aura around her, really intense and fascinating, different from any-” she stopped and nibbled her lip, “Maybe Buffy has it too but it, I think it could be an indicator. But I’m not sure of what.”

Willow frowned, not exactly liking the idea of Tara finding anything about Faith fascinating. “What kind of aura? I mean is it like a colour?”

“Partly. Like a shimmer of different things. Colours and shapes, fluid or jagged lines, emotional expressions that can flow and change depending on mood and behaviour. Sometimes it’s not even really visible unless you really look, but with strong emotions it’s...more prominent. And also with slayers and powerful wiccas...” She shrugged and glanced at Willow shyly, “Like you.”

Despite her tiredness Willow swelling a little with pride. She smiled. “Little me? Oh, that’s really kinda neat.” Then as her thoughts took hold her smile faded and she shook her head, “Not sure I want to know what it looks like now though.”

Tara looked sympathetic. “Acting out of fear is never good. B-but you were looking out for your friend And-”

“Yeah and doing what I knew was wrong, justifying myself and lying to Buffy at the same time...” She trailed off, “I was more afraid of us drifting apart even further. Seeing how she was so invested in Faith and putting her first.” Willow shook her head, “It was never really about Buffy being in danger. It was more about the two of them always having this really intense... like a close connection that kinda made me a little jealous.”   
She looked up at Tara to see that the blonde girl was frowning in thought. “What...What is it?”

Tara seemed to be considering something. “How come there are two slayers? Didn’t you say that Buffy was some sort of special chosen? As in singular?”

“Uh, yeah. Usually. But what happened, see Buffy kinda, well, she drowned whilst fighting an uber-baddie and died for a little while. But Xander brought her back- obviously- and that was that.”

“Faith showed up later?”

“No, there was another slayer first, Kendra, who arrived in town and later died fighting a vampire at the school and,” Willow shrugged “The year after that, Faith just showed up.”

Tara seemed to be working something out. “So... that means that they don’t share the same power, the power comes from the same source but... is in them all along like, a part of them. A part that awakens when the next in line...” She trailed off.

“Kicks the bucket? I guess.” Willow shook her head, “But I don’t see what you’re getting at.”

Tara took a shaky breath. “I-I think I know how we can get Buffy’s power back. At least part of a way, but it might be dangerous.”

Willow scooted to the edge of the bed in excitement. “What do you-“

She was interrupted by a knocking at the door. Automatically she tensed up, sitting and staring at the doorway for seconds that seemed to stretch out indefinitely. She exchanged a wide-eyed look with Tara. The knocking, although gentle, seemed louder at this time of night. It was so incongruous.

“Who?” Tara mouthed quietly.  
Willow shrugged. It was late. In fact it was getting really, really late, too late for anything likely to be friendly. Except that bad guys rarely knock. Although there was that one time with Spike. And also more recently Rayne...

The knocking was continuing, quiet but persistent, maybe a bit desperate. Willow let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding until that moment.

Well, Willow wasn’t going to make the mistake again. She called out. “Who is it?”

There was a pause then softly. “It’s Riley Finn.”

Willow looked at Tara again before quickly making her way to the door and opening it. “Riley, hey.”   
She looked at him before belatedly thinking to ask, “Uh, are you alone or with any, y’know, squads of soldiers?” Her eyes darted to the corridor either side of him.

He smiled easily. “Just me.” He took a quick look over her head and must’ve seen Tara. “Is Buffy here? I, well I came to see how she is, then maybe apologise, and there would also be definite grovelling.”

“Um, you better come in.” She flapped her hand and indicated him to get in out of the hall. So he moved through and stopped in the middle of the room, looking as awkward as Willow felt.   
“Hi.” He nodded pleasantly at Tara.

“Um, hello.” Tara nodded as her hands nervously fidgeted on her lap.

This was the second time Riley had seen her and Tara together so Willow hurried into an explanation. “Tara is here helping me with a-a situation. A Buffy-situation, sort of mystic-y.”

Riley turned to her, frowning in concern. “Is Buffy in trouble? Is it...” He hesitated and lowered his voice, “Is it Adam?”

Aware of her previous not-so-stellar efforts to get Riley involved with Scoobie business Willow chose her words carefully. “No, not Adam. It’s a more complicated something else of bad. You remember Ethan Rayne?”

“I sure do. The Initiative took him into custody after that whole thing with Buffy’s uh, friend. Mr. Giles, right?”

Willow inwardly smiled at Giles being called Mr. Giles, like a proper grown-up. “Exactly, but he escaped- not sure how exactly- and he came back to revenge himself on Buffy. He took her.”

Riley’s tone was incredulous. “Took Buffy? How the-“

“With magic, basically. And Tara and I are finding out a way to reverse the spell.” Willow paused to steady her nerve, “...And Xander and Faith are out tracking down Buffy right now.”

The incredulous tone continued, only slightly softer. “Faith is... You’re working with that-”

“No. She’s helping us.” Willow stated firmly, before struggling to explain the whole mess to Riley in simple terms, “Just think of it as Faith believing that the only person who gets to hurt Buffy is her, okay? She’s on our side, for now.”

Riley shook his head. “I’ve gotta say that doesn’t sound like a solid plan to me.”

“It isn’t. But it’s all we have. Giles is away and...I don’t really think calling up your squad buddies would be very helpful.”

Reluctantly Riley nodded. “I suppose we’re really not in the best shape to take any offensive action right now.”

Willow gave him a sympathetic look. “‘We’, or you? Buffy said you were badly hurt fighting Adam.”

Riley pressed a hand to his side. “I’m walking it off. Also I’m able enough to lend a hand when it’s needed.”

Willow accepted that. “Well, we’re going to be meeting with the others back at Giles’ in a few hours to go over stuff.”

Tara stood up holding a crystal in her hand. “Willow? W-we have to go there now. There are a couple of things that I need from my place but then we can do the casting when we get there. It’d be easier if we’re all together.” She nodded at Willow and then gestured to a couple of books.

Willow eagerly picked them up, feeling a small glimmer of hope for the first time that night. “Okay then, so we’re going...”

Riley moved over and opened the door for them. “Lead the way ladies.”

 

~~~~

 

Morley was usually very cautious about staying on the physical plane for any longer than necessary. But here and now, to be in the presence of something that made her goal tangible after so many years, she needed this tactile assurance. She needed to know that she was on the right path, for her Master’s sake.  
So she crouched down to examine the mirror, holding it upright and at an angle so that the quickly waning moonlight would catch the surface just so.

“What does it do?” Asked Ethan jovially, to Morley his tone seemed insincere. He was on edge and seemed to vibrate with unspent aggression. 

“This, if it is the Eibon Mirror, is a powerful scrying device. With it, one is able to view and communicate with others in this or any dimension, no matter what boundaries or wards may be in place to prevent it. No dark world, not even Quor-toth, is beyond its gaze.”   
Of course depending on the powers of the two doing the communicating, it could do far more. But Rayne didn’t need to know that.

“I assure you this was in prize of place where I found it. It’s the only thing that remotely resembled what you described. It is what you wanted?” 

As Morley’s eyes trailed across the surface of the mirror, she could see from the corner of her eye that Rayne’s leg was jittering intently even as he stood there.   
In truth Morley hadn’t been entirely wrong when she’d said that Rayne was in danger, but not physically. He would in time get more aggressive and eager to commit violence, his temper would shorten, and he would rage and inflict pain for the sheer pleasure of it. Without any strong moral governance, and Morley knew he lacked that entirely, he would be under the thrall of his newfound power sooner rather than later.   
To take any demonic power into you, especially power that was so potent, was a risk to sanity much more than health. Rayne would last a day, perhaps two, before he would loose himself to oblivion.  
Without another thought Morley turned her attention back to her prize.

At first examination the metal was bronze with a filigreed edge with intricate patterning and symbols that curved and melted into each other and crossed behind the back of the mirror to form an arcane lattice.  
But the metal was not bronze. It was no metal that could be found in this dimension. Not anymore. It was slick, almost greasy to the touch, and what its surface reflected did not wholly depict what was real and tangible.  
It was a relic, a tool of the Old Ones, forged by their magic long ago. It was a mere trinket to them but a treasure to her. She almost shivered with delight at the realization, knowing that the time was almost here. All there was now was for the two slayers to play their roles to perfection.

“Is it what you wanted?” Rayne asked for the second time. His patience, not strong to begin with, was weakening.

“One moment Ethan, these things can’t be rushed. I need to be sure.” Slowly she reached out her senses, a simple spell of clairsentience, to move her perceptions past herself and Rayne, out of the alleyway and into the van. There she saw Buffy, free of her bonds, climbing into the front seat and glancing over her shoulder as she reached down for the keys in the ignition.  
‘Oh Buffy, you continue to impress. Even without your power you are still a slayer.’

Morley heard Buffy muttering to herself “I can do this. I’m good at this. Drive.”

Simultaneously she also heard Rayne’s aggravating voice. “We had a deal, I have done my part, and admirably I have to say. Now, the sacrament of potency, you promised me-”

With a roar the van sprung to life; coughing and spluttering exhaust towards the two of them.   
Morley quickly let her full consciousness come back to herself and she stood up. “What is the meaning of this?”

The van screeched and then lurched forward, roaring down the alley at a far-too fast accelerated pace, swiping the side of the alley at one instance and half-colliding with a dumpster a few seconds later. Then the vehicle jumped out of the mouth of the alley. It bounced haphazardly across the road, turning sharply to the right and barely managing to avoid a telephone pole before disappearing from sight.

Rayne gaped after the van for a moment, before turning back to Morley. “How did she-? “

“Idiot!” She sneered, for once actually enjoying the role she was now playing, the one of thwarted villain.

Rayne looked impatient and waved behind him. “No matter, without her power she’s no threat. The sacrament-”

“I told you that you needed the slayer, unharmed and intact, for any such casting to be successful. Dolt.” She muttered. She pretended to think about it, “You need to follow her, track her down and bring her to me, we’ve wasted enough time.”

“How am I supposed to do that, she’s moving quite a bit faster in case you haven’t noticed.”

“You are still connected to her, by the power you stole if nothing else. As long as she lives you’ll be able to feel where she is, no matter where she goes or tries to hide. After all, who can stop you?”

Rayne’s hands tightened into fists. “Who indeed. But still-”

“I will do my best to slow her attempted escape but I am still weak.” She made her form shimmer and almost fade from view, but she took care to keep the mirror close in her grip. “Hurry Ethan, it’s almost daybreak. When you find her, I will find you. Until then...” She blinked out of sight and watched Rayne hurriedly turn and walk out of the alley.

 

~~~~

 

‘YES! Escape success! With driviness! Look at me, all driving and not crashing! Driving, Buffy’s driving a van and oop, watch out for the inanimate object that somehow moved in front of me. But still this is a solid performance. Who cares about moving in between all those little cones anyway? I’m a driving master. Or mistress actually.’

But despite the adrenaline high of a masterful… mistressful? getaway there were also down sides, Buffy’s legs were still numb and cramping a bit, which meant that putting the pedal to the metal was very much easier said than done. Her calf muscles were total jelly. The bad kind. And she had pins and needles covering her legs and butt.   
Not to mention her fingers felt tired and raw from all the sawing, her wrists were in red agony and there as a relentless pounding behind her eyes. Being a hostage was a lot of sitting around and doing nothing that was really, really tiring. She’d never take for granted being action-girl ever again.

Buffy swerved around a corner, turning left past a chain-link fenced warehouse to get as much distance between madman’s alley and her sweet Buffy-mobile as possible. She risked pushing the van into a higher gear and scanned the neighbourhood frantically, figuring that she’d recognize a landmark or something soon enough. A cemetery, one lovely tomb-filled cemetery and then she’d be able to tell her exact darn locale in relation to Giles’. After that? Get to Faith. Hug Faith. Point Faith at Rayne. Victory dance.

Amid her hazy, hopeful scenario and focusing on not-crashing Buffy thought back to the alley and what she’d witnessed. That was some serious quid-pro-quo going on. The fact being that Ethan Rayne had been in the process of giving Morley some kind of creepy, evil shield? Or possibly a platter. Like for an evil tea set or something.   
Still, it was important and a major clue to Morley’s endgame with Faith. Buffy tried to commit what she could remember to memory for later and talk with Giles and-

‘Bingo. Cemetery!’

Buffy saw a sweep of green on her left, glinting with dew in the early dawn light. Then she saw trees, rows of dull grey markers and a white building- a church- in the distance. A cemetery with zero mausoleums, next to a north-south road with a mid-size church would make it... Holberry Green, maybe?  
‘Okay, that means-‘

That was when Morley appeared on the road in front of her, dark ragged robes blowing in an unseen wind. Buffy hesitated for a moment and then mashed down her foot on the accelerator instead of swerving to one side. Ghost-lady or not she wasn’t going to stop Buffy.

But almost instantly Morley made a quick hand gesture and the steering wheel wrenched from Buffy’s grasp and spun hard to the left like it was alive. The van lurched violently and sprung high upwards as it mounted the curb, engine still roaring, and crashed through the wooden barrier and hedgerow that separated the sidewalk from the churchyard. Buffy was jolted in her seat and her head slammed against the wheel before she was thrown back, and slammed her shoulder against the cab door.

She blinked the stars out of her eyes as up ahead she saw the van swerve directly for a sturdy looking tree. She barely managed to duck down into the foot well just as the careening rumbling van slammed headlong into the thick trunk. There was a shriek of metal and fierce moments of juddering before the noise died with a cough. The world stopped vibrating and came into silent focus once again. Buffy pulled her arms away from her head and scrambled upwards onto the seat. The cab door had popped open on impact and various intense fuel-like smells were wafting in from outside.   
Buffy pushed her legs forward and jumped to the ground, oomfing as her legs folded and she fell on the wet grass.

“Ow. Let the record show that the crash was so not me.” She muttered as she pulled herself up, peering around the half-light looking for Morley.  
She saw her, still on the road, seeming to watch Buffy with interest. Her arms were half outspread like she was readying another spell.

Buffy turned and sprinted in the opposite direction, keeping the van and tree line between her and Morley. She seemed to remember, or maybe just pray, that lots of harmful spells need line of sight to get the intended target.   
So Buffy ran for shelter, she ran for the church.

 

~~~~

 

“Will you... wait up... ?” Xander gasped out after Faith, as she marched further and further away from the beach. She stopped and brushed some hair out of her face. The sea breeze on her skin might’ve actually been nice in other circumstances.

Faith turned towards him as he approached, letting her face show frustration. “Waste of goddamn time. A dead end.”

Xander stopped and bent over to put his hands on his knees. “Literally. What with the dead... thing, at... the end. Whew. Man, that’s one stinky cave.”

Faith shook her head as she grumbled to herself. “You woulda thought he’d bleed a little y’know, leave us a trail to follow. And also he’d be in pain, so that’s a bonus.” All they had found instead was some huge, dead lizard-crab monster surrounded by busted swords, blackened glass and half-buried boxes of supposedly mystic junk

Xander craned his neck to look at her as he got his breath back. “Rayne has a van. He’d just be bleeding all over the inside of his van. Still no trail.”

Faith looking at the sun that was peaking over the horizon, scowling. Why did it always feel like she was failing? Ever since she woke up from her coma she couldn’t get anything right. Not the fighting, not the dying and now this. When Buffy needed her badly, she couldn’t even pull it together.  
“All night and nothing to show for it. One dead vamp and Rayne still has hold of B, and now he’s got some cruddy beach-doodad.”

Xander straightened up. “He’s got to be moving back into town, its broad daylight now. Somebody will see them both or Rayne’ll slip up or hey, Buffy might escape. She’s been powerless before and made it out okay.”

Faith frowned at that. “Huh? When ‘zactly?”

Xander shrugged. “Last year with the Watcher’s scary test-thing. On her birthday.”

Faith scowled in anger. “Damn, they actually did that to her? Sons of bitches.” She actually thought Giles was better than that.

Suddenly he twigged. “Oh hey, yeah. Did you get that Crew-whatever as well? Actually when is your birthday?” His eyes widened comically, “Oh man, how old are you?”

“I didn’t let them get the chance. Read my old Watcher’s diary and boom, there it was. ‘Watcher strips the slayer of their power on their eighteenth, what a jolly old test’. ‘Cause damn if anybody can let a woman go having too much power, gotta keep ‘em in line.” Then she cast a smirk his way, “And relax stud, we were legal. Real quick, but legal. You could work on your stamina a bit more though.” She gestured towards his exhausted stance, “Take up jogging or somethin’.”

He looked stung and started blustering defensively. “Hey, I jog, okay. I... jog all the time nowadays. I’m a pretty good uh, jogger. I think.”

“I mean jogging with someone else, dude.”With that she turned and continued walking, mystified as to why Buffy would keep a guy like that around, if not to let off some steam now and then. Yeesh.

Faith felt the sea breeze blow up against the back of her neck stronger than before and, acting purely on instinct, she turned around.

“Ya-hah!” Xander cried out as he almost walked straight into the figure that was now standing on the road between them; a guy in hooded robes, a monk or something. Faith couldn’t see his face but could sense that they were looking straight at her. Something about the way the dark hood seemed to focus on her gave her the creeps.

Xander put a hand on his chest and took a quick step back. “Oh my god I just had a flashback to watching The Frighteners... Okay, I’m good now.”

Faith’s hand went to her belt and she levelled her eyes at the spook. “So I’m guessin’ you must be Morley.”

The figure nodded. “And you are Faith, the Vampire Slayer. It is a privilege indeed.”

Faith rolled her shoulders in anticipation of getting to finally fight something. “Not many evil types feel that way for long after meetin’ me.”

“Ah, apart from the ones you worked for that is.” The figure replied in a mocking voice, “I’m sure those became quite fond of you.”

Faith felt a flash of anger and before she knew it her knife was out and ready. “Just so you know I’m not the witty banter-type slayer, more about dishing out wicked amounts of pain.” She took a step forward.

“Oh please.” Morley’s gestured dismissively with her hand, “I didn’t come here to fight you girl. I came, as always, to help you.”

Faith raised her eyebrows sceptically as she readied her first strike. “Hard to believe. You hurt Buffy.”

There was a huff of amusement. “No more than you have. You tormented her and so she returned that particular kindness. And yet you still want to save her after what she did to you.”

Faith didn’t like this chick or the way she was mouthing off. It made her feel hesitant and unsure. Instead of dishing out some damage she found herself spitting back. “Oh yeah, what the hell do you know about it?” But her words sounded forced even to her.

“It was I who brought you out of your coma, child. I guided you through layers of nightmares. You’re welcome by the way. And if you don’t believe me I can simply describe some of the worst ones to you. Quite twisted they were.”

Faith shook her head; she couldn’t believe her even though the woman’s voice sounded so knowing and certain. She found herself taking an uncertain step back. When she spoke her voice sounded weaker. “Why would you even... why?”

The cowled woman leaned closer; Faith could almost feel her gaze. “It is because I believe in you, Faith. Like all the powers of darkness I watch your journey with interest, and I wish to help. And so I will aid you in saving Buffy. She will soon be in terrible danger.”

Faith didn’t say anything, those words, the choice of them made her head spin. Buffy’s soft promise given a creepy-ass spin. ‘Maybe it was true.’

Morley continued. “Return to where you and your allies are gathering. Then all you need do is turn on the television and take the next appropriate step.”

Faith blinked at the loco instruction. “Huh?”

“You heard me. Follow my directions and they will lead you to Buffy, just in time. And oh, how she’ll thank you.” The last words were mocking and then the robed figure was gone with a swirl of cloak.

Faith looked around belatedly, feeling all kinds of stupid for falling for some twisted sister’s mind games. She could’ve gotten Buffy’s location out of her but now...

“That was awesome. And also creepy. And really ominous. This Morley’s like a proper super-villain. She’s got the flashy powers, the walking against the wind, the outfit, and the eerie proclamations down just-”

Faith put her knife away, much good that it did her. “We should get going.”

“Hey wait, we’re not going to talk about the boat-load that Evil-Lynn just blabbed-”

“Nope, we’re gonna head back to Giles and regroup.” Faith turned to go before frowning and giving Xander a questioning look, “Giles’s TV works? I thought it was fancy British art or somethin’.”

Xander smirked. “Heh. I know, right?”

 

~~~~

 

Buffy entered the back of the church, banging on the solid wooden door before trying the handle. With a protest of stiff hinges the heavy door gave as she pushed it.   
“Hello!” Buffy called out.   
The room she was in was small and cosy, with thick carpets and lots of old wooden furniture. Some place for the priest guy to hang his cassock or something. Buffy craned her neck as she looked around, hoping for some sign of life or activity. She wasn’t sure when church services started but she got the impression that it was usually really early. It was a Sunday so the church would have plenty of business. Hopefully Buffy wouldn’t be crashing a wedding. Or a funeral.

She made her way across the room and into the next one; a larger and darker place with a higher ceiling and coloured windows which provided the only source of light. She blinked upwards at the stained glass as she tried to get her bearings, and then tripped as her legs hit something solid.  
She fell, sprawling heavily against a wooden bench. She gently cupped her ribs where she banged them, thinking that she was going to be one massive bruise by tomorrow.

She turned over and her eyes bugged when she saw the body; a man dressed in black with a white collar. The priest-collar was heavily stained with blood.

Then she heard a voice in the gloom. “Didn’t I tell you boys? Didn’t I say, this was the place to test our faith?”

Then she saw them, four vampires standing in the shadows near another doorway.

The voice continued, now vaguely familiar. “A place to find our purpose and show no fear.”

The largest vampire took a step forward. It was Gravedigger.

He grinned at her. “What’s say we have ourselves a rematch?”


	22. Picking Up The Pieces: Part 10 (Test Of Faith)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo! Faith-pun. :)
> 
> Also this is the last part of the 'Picking Up The Pieces' portion of the story, as many things get resolved

Picking Up The Pieces Part 10 (Test Of Faith)

 

“Uh, hi there.” Buffy murmured as she slowly pulled herself upright, her back to the wall.   
She risked a glance at the way she had just come in, estimating to see if she could make it.  
She pushed down her quickly rising fear and the little voice inside her head that was busily screaming about the complete unfairness of this. Running from two dangerous villains straight into a ridiculous vampire and his gang? So not fair.

The vampire in question took a step towards her and flexed his hands. “Slayer.”

Buffy’s eyes shifted between Gravedigger and the other nameless vamps. “So... you come here often? I figured you for more a Southern Baptist-type really.”

He didn’t seem to hear her, his voice sounded more subdued but also more assured. Less brag-y. “My name isn’t Gravedigger, not anymore.”

“No? You’re finally deciding to go with a less embarrassing name.” It was all Buffy could do to stop from giving into the stark cold feel of fear coiling around her spine, falling back on her quips and bluffing it out was not only helping, it was really the only thing she was capable of.

“My name is Biff.”

“Oh, then that would be a no.”

“I have been reborn without fear. So I have come to this place to show Him what I have become.”

“You might’ve wanted to change first.” He was still wearing that dumb outfit.

One of the other vampires- one sporting a backwards baseball cap- spoke up. “This is the slayer? Thought she’d be bigger? Maybe with big muscles and stuff.” He sounded sceptical.

Buffy automatically half-shrugged. “I get that a lot.”

Gravedigger slash Biff took a menacing step forward. “Sure thing Boots, this is the one that killed Daisy last night. It is fated that she would come to die in front of you. In front of Him.”

“As long as we all get a taste.” Another one of his gang stated. His voice was full of icy menace.

Buffy decided to test how dumb these vamps were, since they were following ‘Biff’ around. “Just so you guys know, I’ll only let the toughest vampire in your gang bite me, so why don’t you sort that out amongst yourselves before-”

With a growl Biff lunged forward, grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her around and down to the floor. Buffy cried out as she rolled hard off of her shoulder and her skull bashed up against a table leg. She desperately tried to scuttle backwards, to put the desk between her and the vampire as he manoeuvred towards her.

When Biff attacked again Buffy braced herself and kicked out with all her strength, but her heel only smacked uselessly against his muscled thigh. Biff stumbled momentarily but otherwise ignored it. He reached down, grabbed her by the arm and hauled her up off the ground, his twisted features grinning and fangs gleaming.  
She rammed her fist into his face and his head jerked back from the impact, but his grin remained intact.

“Wait a sec.”One of the others spoke up sounding puzzled, “That ain’t no slayer, she’s just some little blonde piece. What you playin’ at Biff?”

Biff took his eyes off of her to glare at the other vamp. “What you say?”

Buffy winced at the pain in her socket but still. ‘Piece?’

“You makin’ it up is what’re you’re doin’.”   
The other vamp’s tone was now openly challenging, “’Less you’re claiming that some no-nothing offed Daisy right in front of you.”

Biff rumbled in anger. “You calling me out, Dallas? You sayin’ I’m a lyin’ yellow-bellied turd?”

The vampire called Dallas moved closer, the other two watched him closely, gauging the power dynamic. “All I’m saying is what I see, you hauling around a girl and claimin’ otherwise. She ain’t got no power in her.”

Biff stated to answer back and then paused. He turned to Buffy and gave her a strong shake so that her arm seemed to grate in its socket. She grimaced in pain. He casually swatted her across the face and she cried out.

“I’ll be...” He muttered and stood like he was trying to puzzle it out for a few seconds. Then he straightened up and puffed out his chest, “And you know why? ‘Cause we don’t have any fear, not any more. That’s what makes us mighty and strips her of her power. Belief.”

Dallas scrunched up his face. “Huh?”

“It’s this place! The place we should be afraid of the most along with-”He shook Buffy forcefully before- mercifully- dropping her to the floor. “Without fear they have no power over us. Nothing does. We are mighty.”

The other vampire scratched his chin. “But how do we know for sure?”

Biff thought for a long moment and then smiled with satisfaction. “We wait until the folks gather for their service, make sure they get His full attention, and then we eat ‘em all. Leaving her ‘til last.” He nodded down at Buffy, “Then we’ll know who has the most to fear.”

Biff then turned and gestured towards the main church. “Boots, open up them doors so the congregation can settle on in when they get here. Hatch you finish what the padre was doin’ with setting up the place, Dallas you keep an eye on this here frail, see that she stays meek.” 

He grinned at Buffy again. “The sheep of God are gonna be lambs to the slaughter.”

 

~~~~

 

With a flourish Giles finished signing the cheque and straightened up from leaning on the desk. “There, our agreed upon amount plus extra expenditure due to ah, unforeseen circumstances.”

Angel nodded. “Hazards of the job, there’s no such thing as unforeseen. I’ve usually seen it before.”

“Even so, you have my thanks,” He held out the slip to Angel only for it to be quickly snatched away by Cordelia. “I handle the money.”

Wesley slid a case folder into one of the filing cabinets before remarking. “Yes, sometimes she even handles money for no apparent reason. She just happens upon and caresses it. Fondles it even. I’ve witnessed it.”

Cordelia jabbed the cheque in his direction. “Well, excuse me for appreciating what keeps us focused on the realities of our day-to-day situation.”

“Wouldn’t that be the people we help as we battle the forces of evil?” Angel asked dryly as he leaned back against his desk.

Cordelia scoffed at her boss. “Try utilities, rent and salary. Anyway, it’s nice to have a reliable paying customer for a change, Mr. Giles.” She looked at the cheque and her eyes lit up, “Really, very nice. I find that generosity is so attractive in a man.”   
She beamed at Giles and fanned the cheque against her face as if flushed, then she turned and headed out of the office, “You’re welcome any time.”She called over her shoulder.

Giles shook his head in bemusement as he tucked the last of the translated pages into a bulging manila file. “She seems to fit in well here.”

Angel smiled slightly. “She keeps things... grounded.” He eased his hands into his pockets, “Giles, about what we found at Greely’s place...” He trailed off, his often pensive face becoming even more so.

Giles followed his train of thought. “Odd wasn’t it, less like a vault and more like a...”

“A shrine.” The vampire stated. “Also, the tapestries, murals on the walls. Some of them had a theme.”

Giles hadn’t noticed, his search had been so focused, verging on the frantic. “Theme?”

“Mostly battle scenes with women fighting monsters and demons. Slaying them.” 

“Mythologizing of the slayer line?” Wesley queried as he lingering by the door, “Not unheard of, especially in magical circles, but usually full of inaccuracies.”

Angel’s brow was furrowed as he continued. “One in particular- a large one, pride of place- had two figures, slayers. They looked to be fighting side by side.”He glanced questioningly at Giles, “I thought what happened in Sunnydale with Buffy and Kendra...Has that ever happened before?”

“Never. The Watcher’s chronicles are very precise about such things.” Giles stated, omitting the fact that on some rare occasions there years where the chronicles were a bit... vague, sometimes absent entirely, “Two slayers at the same time was and is unheard of until now. Slayers...well, they most often die in battle in ways that are um, rather permanent. The timely rescue and resuscitation of Buffy was most fortuitous, to put it mildly.”

Angel’s thoughts were moving far ahead. “And her death was foretold in a prophecy, meant to happen.” 

Giles cleared his throat. “Clearly, but it was also not the whole story. What is it that you are thinking exactly?”

“I’m not sure. I’ll think on it.”Angel went around the side of his desk and sat down, as if to start doing precisely that, “When I have time I could probably sketch out the tableau I saw accurately enough, if that would help.”

“Yes, certainly, given where we found the materials.” He found himself hesitating, “Best if you send it to my address rather than visit yourself, hmn?”

Angel nodded. “Buffy and I agreed that we’d... stay out of each other’s lives. I’ll post it.”

“Then you have my thanks. And Buffy’s as well.”

Angel’s face remained mournful. “Anything to help Buffy.”

Giles nodded and finding that now their business was concluded, he was starting to feel increasingly uncomfortable here. Angel was clearly acting as a force for good in L.A, but his presence in Sunnydale, and in Buffy’s life, had caused Giles not inconsiderable pain. Not to mention Buffy herself. Future entanglements were ill-advised.  
“I should be going, sooner I get back the better.”

Angel nodded. “Safe journey.”

Giles moved from the inner office into the reception area, Wesley following after. Cordelia was now sitting behind her desk idly twirling the cheque end over end in her hands as she stared at it with a faraway happy look on her face.   
It made sense to Giles that a somewhat... materialistic young woman such as Cordelia would find great comfort in what was merely a simple transaction. Obviously her plans for untold wealth and fame had been put on hold. In a way he had sympathy for her position, sometimes life has other plans than the ones wished for. Changing circumstances can leave one feeling... bereft.

His musings were interrupted as Wesley spoke up from behind. “Perhaps if you asked the Council for clarification on this slayer matter you’d have a more ready answer. They always had a more thorough collection of resources.” The younger mans’ voice had an edge of curiosity to it, like he was probing for answers.

Giles turned to him. “My contact with the council is exceedingly limited at the moment. I only got any previous information from a few of their, ‘regulators’. A chance encounter that I used to my advantage.”

“That is playing with fire.” Wesley frowned in concern, “Those chaps don’t mess about.”

“I agree, but I was careful and it was in the service of something far more serious.”

Wesley feigned a casual inquisitiveness. “Yes, this ‘entity’ with an interest in Faith.” To his credit Giles detected only a slight edge of disapproval in the other man’s tone this time.

Giles pursed his lips thoughtfully. “I know you consider Faith to be... somewhat ‘disturbed’ and you may be right, but thanks to Buffy’s not inconsiderable influence, Faith is currently fighting on the side of good. In fact not too long ago she was crucial in battling and slaying a Kurenos demon.”

Wesley seemed startled by the revelation. “Remarkable. I wasn’t aware that species even existed on this plane anymore.”

“It was summoned by the ‘entity’ I mentioned.” Suddenly a thought occurred to Giles, “In your academy days did you ever here any rumours about a one Catherine Morley, a cautionary tale of sorts?”

Wesley was already nodding. “A did my first thesis on her. ‘Pertinent Dangers To Watchers Assigned And Charged To Assist The Slayer In The Field’. I got high marks for that one.”He finished rather pompously.

“Sounds riveting.” Giles commented dryly. He couldn’t help himself.   
“Still, can you remember anything about its contents? I had gathered that many of Morley’s eh, sightings were mostly dubious.”

“Not offhand,” Wesley said. “I wrote predominantly about her career and the lessons that could be learned from it. She was a Watcher assigned to a slayer obviously, and there was some scandal involving emotional attachment. But no doubt I have the completed document at home.” Wesley smiled fondly, “Mother likes to keep them.”

Giles felt a twinge of excitement. “And do you suppose you could acquire it and make me a copy?”

Wesley hesitated for a moment. “Yes, I could contact home and... maybe persuade Mother to send it my way. It could take up to a week or two depending on how long is required to ferret it out.”

Giles smiled in gratitude. “Well splendid. I was going to set off right away but,” He glanced at his watch, “How about some breakfast instead, my treat. You can tell me about the grim realities of living in Los Angeles.”

They left the office to the bustle of a waking city, Giles feeling optimistic for the first time in a while.

 

~~~~

 

Faith let Xander lead the way into Giles’ place. The idea of going right on through the front door made her feel uncomfortable, like an intruder. Giles wasn’t there; Buffy wasn’t there, so she knew nobody inside was going to treat her with anything other than poorly hidden dislike. 

And that feeling only increased when she entered and saw that Buffy’s boyfriend was standing right by the kitchen alcove, waiting for them along with Willow and her magic-friend.   
He didn’t say anything right off the bat, just stared at her warily while Xander went on over to the couch where the girls were, greeting Red with a rundown of their complete lack of progress.

Faith made a show of completely ignoring the guy- Riley? - leaning back against Giles’ desk until Xander was coming close to the end of his ramble.

“...and then boom, Morley appeared right in front of us. Well not, boom because that would’ve been lame. It was more whoosh- ta-dah, evil. ”

Willow looked alarmed at the news. “Oh wow, are you okay?”

Xander shrugged like it was no big deal. “Kinda startling but I’m over it.”

Faith shifted her weight impatiently. “She probably didn’t even know you were there. She was all kinds of focused on me, creepy chats and insights. It’s part of the reason we came back here.”

That’s when Buffy’s ‘most boring college experimentation ever’ decided to speak up. “And why is that?”

Faith looked at him coolly but chose to answer his question anyway. Playing nice. “She told us to come back here and take a look at what’s on TV.”

Xander nodded at Willow’s sceptical look. “She did, that’s how I heard it too.”

But the boy-toy shook his crew-cut at her. “I mean, why was this person so focused on you?”

Faith found herself shifting uneasily. She’d been asking herself the same question a lot on the way over and really didn’t like any of the theories that her brain was coming up with. So she just shrugged instead of articulating anything and risk sounding like a dumbass.

Then Willow spoke up. “We should worry about that later and focus more on the now-worry, because there’s plenty of that.”  
Willow nodded to Tara and the blonde produced a long pale looking crystal shot through with what looked like dark veins of purple and red. “This is our solution for helping Buffy get back her Buffy-ness.”

Xander looked blankly at the sparkling rock. “Are we going to the Fortress of Solitude or something?”

That was then the other girl, Tara, explained. “W-we charged this channelling crystal to act like an energy magnet. It should drain off off, well, um-.”

Willow continued and sounded more confident. “All unnatural magical energies.”

Xander continued to squint down at it. “Unnatural magics? I still don’t get it.” He wasn’t alone on that one.

“Well Buffy’s energy belongs to Buffy, not Rayne, right? So this will be able to siphon all of that borrowed power out in pretty quick time and direct it back into, um, the person holding the crystal.”

Faith walked closer to get a look at the crystal, arms crossed. “So, Buffy then?”

Willow glanced apprehensively at Tara and then sighed. “No. This crystal isn’t as... sophisticated as the device that Rayne used. It won’t be able to well, to modulate the powerful energies being released. So the power surge will be very intense, intense enough to be dangerous. A normal person couldn’t withstand it.” Her eyes met Faith’s, “But you could.”

Faith put a hand on her chest. “Me?”

“It c-could still dangerous for her.” Tara spoke up.

Xander held up his hands and waved them. “Wow, just, let’s back up a second, the slayer-power has to go from Rayne into Faith, because it will probably kill Buffy if it goes into her directly? But it still belongs to Buffy? That doesn’t make sense.”

“Think of it like electricity trying to ground itself as quickly as possible; it’s supposed to be ‘in’ Buffy and will get back to her as quickly as possible, but it can’t go directly into her without doing lots of sparky- damage to her.” Willow made a bridge with her fingers to illustrate the point. “It needs like, a fuse, to control the flow of energy at a safe level, and that can only be achieved by a fully active slayer acting as the conduit. Faith is the fuse.”

Xander gave Faith a hard stare before turned his attention back to Willow, “Well, what’s to stop Faith from just, keeping all the power to herself, huh?”

Willow gave Xander a helpless look. “Really, I don’t know what will happen, Xander. That level of power is likely to be really risky. Faith might overload or explode or something if she doesn’t pass on the energy quickly enough.”

Tired of being talked about like she wasn’t here Faith spoke up. “Just to clarify, I gotta be real close to B and Rayne when I flick the switch or something?”

The redhead looked at the crystal in her hand. “There aren’t any guarantees. You’ll have to do it as quickly as possible and even then...” Willow’s worried expression said it all.

“I still don’t-”Xander started.”

Faith cut him off. “Not up to you. We’ve got the know-how, so let’s get a bead on the whereabouts.” She reached down and switched on the television which, hello, sprung to life showing a breaking news program.  
A reported was standing outside a church and a couple of police cars and an ambulance were parked in the background.

“...and barricaded themselves in the church with at least twenty parishioners. One of the few who escaped described the four men as frighteningly disfigured, almost inhuman.”

Faith glanced at the others whose eyes were busily taking in the report.

“...So far one escapee has since died of severe neck wounds but there is still no report of the condition of those still trapped inside. But their assailants have vowed to kill all of them if the police attempt to storm the church.”

“Well, that’s a new kind of horrible.” Xander remarked.

“I know that church.” Riley spoke up somewhere to Faith’s right.

“I need to get there, now.” Faith then turned to Willow, “Hand me the shard of power or whatever the hell we’re calling it.”

Willow hesitated. “I- We don’t know that Buffy’s there.”

“It doesn’t matter, I’m going either way. No way am I gonna tell B that I blew off some two dozen hostages ‘cuz I was too busy trying to find her.”

Willow made an impatient face. “That’s not what I meant. Of course you should go there, but the crystal is delicate-“

Faith nodded. “I’ll be careful but something tells me Morley’s on the level. I don’t like it or get it but there it is. Now.” She gestured with her fingers and Willow placed the crystal in her palm; it was surprisingly warm to the touch.

Then Riley was standing close by. “I’m coming with you.”

Faith gave him the once over and saw how he was holding himself. “What’re you gonna do, bleed all over them? You’re walking wounded.”

Riley didn’t budge. “I know the way. And I’ve got a car.”

Faith rolled her eyes as she walked past him, pocketing the crystal inside her jacket. “I can find the way, and I can just take your car.”

“Then you’d be wasting valuable time. And how are you going to get past the police cordon and get inside? I can get the cops to defer command to me with one phone call.”

That got her to pause by the door. It would make things a hell of a lot easier getting inside. She looked back at him. “Then I guess you can come.”

Riley pulled out his car keys. “And I’m driving.”

 

~~~~ 

 

Riley risked a glance away from the road at the slayer he now had riding shotgun. Faith couldn’t have been a bigger contrast to Buffy, and it wasn’t just because over her over reliance on make-up; the wavy dark hair, pale skin, red lips and trashy clothing, she seemed to epitomize the obvious ‘bad girl’ appeal, with an extra side of crazy-dangerous.   
The way she carried herself, the way she looked everybody over, sizing them up, like she was always expecting trouble, couldn’t have been more different from Buffy’s effortless control, openness and grace.

Over the past few days, from what he had seen, Faith had exhibited behaviour he tended to associate with somebody being borderline psychotic. Attacking and lashing out almost at will. But at the moment he had to admit that she was calm, oddly quiet, like a different person. At the moment her eyes were closed like she psyching herself up for the big game.

If he was going to have to, purely out of necessity, let her take the lead on this then he had to know more about her state of mind.“So what’s the plan?”

She opened her eyes and shrugged. “Vampire. Slayer. Dead vampire.”

He wasn’t quite buying the self-assured act, she was too tense.  
“Four vampires.” Riley emphasises the numbers difference.

Faith looked at him for the first time, her dark eyes seemed cold. “I can take four. Groups of vamps don’t swarm, they’ve got a hierarchy. Strongest usually goes first, you take him out and number two goes in more cautious but the others hesitate, looking for an angle. They don’t wanna die that bad, so they play it safe, so then two dies and one of the others runs for it. So really I’m dealing with three; or two if I take one out by surprise.”

Riley broke eye contact to manoeuvre the car into a turn. “You’re sounding pretty confident.”

Her voice was wry. “Not sure if Buffy told you but slayers that don’t know their business get dead real quick.”

Riley put a hard edge into his voice. “Buffy told me lots of things.”  
He spotted the church at the head of the street and picked up speed.

He felt Faith shift in her seat. “Is that a fact? Well now you’ll get a ringside seat.”

Riley pulled up a few yards from the police line, where they were busily keeping the crowd in check. Some of them were pointing their firearms in the direction of the church.  
He took his seat belt off. “Hang back here for a moment until I can get clearance, then we can go in.”

Faith hopped out of her side and stood by the car. “You need to wait outside. You know what Rayne looks like?”

Riley hated the idea of sitting by being a spectator, but he just nodded. “I do, actually.”

“So stay out here and keep a lookout for him. Got a hunch he’ll be nearby.”

 

~~~~

 

If Buffy was ever a church goer, this is the kind of experience that would really put her off any future service. Vampire rednecks doing some sort of evil pastiche of an evangelical service.   
And if it weren’t for the fact that a vampire was sitting six feet to her right then this might almost be funny, in a darkly comic sort of way. Instead the only thing she could do was cower and look for any kind of opening to escape.  
But it wasn’t funny, it was frustrating. These people were scared and hurting and she could relate to that way more than usual. She wanted to run, but didn’t want to leave anyone here to get hurt.

Buffy had been placed in the empty front row of the church with ‘Dallas’ guarding her, swinging his legs idly and looking down from his perch on the pulpit. Biff walked up and down the main aisle enjoying the spectacle of fear that his various ramblings and outfit created. The two other vamps stood at either side at the back, now covering the only exits so no-one else could escape.

For all his incoherency the vampire leader had a powerful voice to wash over his captive audience.   
“Well now, this is a sight. I mean, all my life I’ve shunned this place. I was powerful-afraid, and for what? It’s nothing! Hell, it’s nice. These here pretty windows, the pillars, lots of folks to eat.”   
He paused to grin at one hostage in particular before turning away, “So what was it that kept me away, that kept me afraid? Him? The Lord?” He gestured towards an ornate cross hanging above the altar “Well he ain’t even here! I thought he would be. He always promised you people that this is where he’d be.”

He made his way to the front of the church, strutting confidently in his tasselled outfit. “So I’m thinkin’ how do we go about getting his attention, hmn? Anybody know?” He slowly made his way over to Buffy, “How do we get him to show up and protect his flock. Who do we start with?” He stopped and leaned in close to Buffy, deliberately meeting her eyes. “You get to pick.”

Buffy jerked her head back instinctively and blinked. “What?”

He chuckled. “Easy. You get to pick who goes first. If you don’t pick, then you’ll get the privilege. You don’t want that now, do you?”

Buffy closed her eyes as she felt a quiver in fear go through her. She focused and pushed down the feeling. She slid a little away from the vampire and then felt her hand brush something behind her. A book. Her fingers fastened onto it tightly, instinctively, realizing that she maybe had one shot but that she had to time it just right. Then she opened her eyes, stood up and met Biffs’ gaze coldly. “You are not going to hurt these people.”

Somewhere behind the vampire Buffy heard the front door open and close loudly. Biff broke her gaze to tilt is head up to the ceiling. “I told the cops, anyone comes in here and we start with the whole massacre thing...”

A voice rang through the high ceiling. “Well, I’m not the cops. I just came to pray.”

Buffy’s eyes widened at the sound of the confident, huskily spoken words. She risked a peek past Biff’s wide shoulder and saw, near the entrance to the church, Faith standing there.

‘Wow, maybe prayer does work.’

 

~~~~

 

Faith stopped where she was and focused her attention towards the front of the church, where that joker from a couple of nights ago was grandstanding in front of God and everybody. And then she saw Buffy.   
Buffy. Who was alive and kicking and looking pretty darn good for a disempowered hostage-type. Faith felt her insides swell with relief at the sight of the blonde girl. She had hoped so hard that she would see her here but hadn’t let herself believe in the possibility. 

She paused to get a hold of herself and quickly check her surroundings, clocked the two vamps on her right, one close up and the other within throwing stake distance. The other two- if there were only four in total- were up front and too close to Buffy for Faith’s liking.

She saw Gravedigger turn, saw him recognize her and check himself for a moment and then he grinned wolfishly. “The other one.”

She tiled her head at him and gave him her best cold-bitch smile in return. “Name’s Faith.”

Something about that seemed to upset him because his grin faltered, becoming unsure. Then his features twisted all the way into a grimace. “It don’t matter. You see us? We are without fear, we are the first, his triumphant.”

“Not that smart though, coming to a place like this-”

She saw Gravedigger nod subtly but by then she was already turning towards the low growl she’d heard over her shoulder. The vamp was almost on her when her elbow connected solidly with his ribcage, he grunted and sagged but his momentum meant that he kept on moving forward.   
Faith grabbed him by his rancid denim jacket, turning with his charge and twisted him around, swinging him up and high, tossing him through the air so his face bounced off of one of the stone pillars and he crashed down between a couple of pews.   
Parishioners cried out in startled alarm, but not fear, since she was here to deal with the monsters. That feeling was starting to come back to her; feeling like the slayer. 

Faith cracked her knuckles and watched the wariness come back to the vampires’ face. “He was fearless and aerodynamic.” 

She walked up the aisle and kept the conversational tone so Gravedigger’s attention would stay focused on her. “So, you guys decide to come to a sunny, well-lit place with plenty of crosses, holy water and,” She reached inside a pew and twisted hard so that part of a book rest snapped off, “Breakable wooden furniture. You all must wanna die badly. ”  
Then she pointed at him with her new stake. “Now, you’re gonna let all these people go.”

Gravedigger growled. “You think we’re afraid of you?”

Faith saw another vamp drop down from the pulpit and glare at her.  
At the same time she sensed the vampire behind her move into a closer position, holding himself low and ready to pounce. “You’re not that smart. If you were then you’d be running.”

“I got a better idea.”Gravedigger suddenly lurched to the side and grabbed up Buffy, pulling her closer even as Faith made to run forward. She saw Buffy flinch in pain as the vampire held her close in his crushing grip and stopped in her tracks, breathless. 

“See here, I feed on this slayer, gain her strength, and then kill the hell out of you.”

Suddenly Buffy twisted in Gravedigger’s grasp and turned in dangerously close to him. “Okay, that’s just about enough.”  
Buffy suddenly jammed a bible up hard against the vampire’s face. There was an instant burning hiss as dead flesh cooked. Gravedigger’s surprised screams echoed through the church and he lurched backwards, hands scrambling to knock the book away.

Buffy took a few cautious steps back but then couldn’t help but mouth off. “Now, did that hurt because it was a bible and you’re a vampire, or because it was a book and you’re a redneck?”

As if on cue Faith saw the one vampire rush up from the back, even as all the normal people in the church got a clue and started scrambling for the back exit. 

She turned as he came at her, putting one foot up onto one of the pews, and pushing off it to spin and land a sweet roundhouse right in his ugly puss. He reeled around and went heavily down on his knees and Faith dropped down and punched her knee straight into the middle of his back, she readied her stake to strike but he desperately rolled out of reach at the last second. Frustrated she spun back towards the main trouble at the front.

The first critter, the one she’d thrown, rushed at her from the side with a snarl. She back-handed him even as he latched onto her shoulder and clawed at her jacket. His dead breath washed across her face as he leant in and snapped his teeth near her neck. She used a hard, sharp upper cut to rattle his teeth away from her throat and then rammed fist after fist into his snarling chops, using just enough strength to keep forcing him backwards up the church and towards the altar.   
In pain and frustration he pushed hard against her so she feinted a left cross before dropping to her knee. As she expected the vamp overbalanced and lurched forward over her shoulder and she pivoted, turned and lifted him before slamming him back first to the floor. She jabbed her stake down a moment later and finished him off in a flash of demon dust.

Another vampire standing near the altar hesitated for a few seconds before making a scramble for Buffy. Faith vaulted over the last two rows of pews and slammed into him, knocking them both to the ground. She quickly flipped to her feet and kicked him hard enough that he somersaulted off the ground, and crashed back against the pulpit. She grabbed him, hauled him up as she pushed her head down, and slammed her forehead into his face. She finished off by jamming her stake into his limp form.  
He grimaced before falling to the ground in a heap of ash.

Faith pulled out the stake just in time and took as step back. She felt an arm grab her wrist forcefully and wrenched the stake from her.

She turned to see Gravedigger’s badly burned face growling at her.

 

~~~~

 

Buffy stuck her head up just long enough to see the surging stream of hostages heading out the back of the church, on the other side one vampire was lurking near the back pews and shaking his head like he was punch drunk. He snapped a look towards Faith staking his buddy before grabbing a nearby coat and darting out the front door.

A roar snapped her attention back towards the front of the church as she saw Biff haul Faith backwards and throw her violently against the front row. He backhanded her hard across the face so Faith rocked back in her seat, then he battered at her face with his right.

Buffy ducked down and snuck closer to get a shot at his back, she frantically scanned the floor for Faith’s dropped stake.   
Then she heard Biff shouting at Faith as she wrested with him, struggling to fight him off.  
“I now have strength you couldn’t dream of! Adam has shown me the way!”

‘Adam? What’s he got to do with this?’

Buffy spotted the stake on the floor behind Biff just as he seized Faith by the throat and leaned in close, either throttling her or going in close to bite her. She saw Faith struggle against his manic strength.   
Quickly Buffy ran and scooped up the stake, turned and raised it high.

“There is nothing that can stand against me! I am fearl-”

Buffy struck true this time, not eighty per cent of a slay, putting all her strength behind the thrust. The wood jabbed him in the back, punching through his leather vest, and Gravedigger gave a strangled cry. He arched his back in pain and then he was gone in a wave of dust.

Faith shielded her eyes from the falling powder before blinking and staring at Buffy in breathless astonishment.

Buffy smiled at her. “Hey. You’re not gonna believe the night that I’ve had. A big no-fun for me.”

Faith shook her head once before quickly getting to her feet and moved in close, anxiously looking Buffy over. “Buffy. B, are you hurting any?” 

Buffy fought the urge to hug the other slayer, the look she as giving her was so tender. “Relax. I’m much better now that you’re here. And look at you, looks like you’re over the um, yips, right?”

Faith took a moment to register her words before grinning. “Oh yeah, Gotta say I’m glad to be back staking and shaking you know?

“It’s about time, good to have one functioning slayer at least.”  
Buffy gave a wan smile and then she remembered. “God, are the gang alright? Do they know what happened to me?”

“They’re cool B, chill. We all put our heads together and figured out what Rayne did, plus how to undo it.” Faith reached into her jacket and pulled out a long, strange looking crystal; pale but shot through with colour. She presented it with a flourish. “Check this.”  
Buffy ran a hand through her hair as she took it and looked it over. “Uh... pretty? What’s it do? Cleanse my aura?”

Faith was about to reply but frowned when she saw Buffy’s wrists, “Aw, you are hurting, damn that’s nasty.”

Buffy shrugged easily even as Faith took hold of one of her hands and drew it close. Her soft touch felt good. “This? This is just a side effect of my planned daring escapage. Other casualties include my getaway truck and Ethan Rayne’s dignity. I left him for dust.”

Faith looked up and nodded. “Gotcha. We’ll patch you up soon though. And that guy Rayne, where’s he at?”

“Not sure, but that’s next on my ‘to beat’ list. Or you doing the beating up and me applauding.”

Suddenly from the side there was a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye from some dark fast-moving object and a loud crash. Then Faith was knocked flying, slamming backward into a bench and bounced off it, flipping, landing and then rolling limply across the floor before coming to a rest several yards away.

Buffy snapped her head and gaped at Rayne holding the remains of a wooden bench, now mostly broken having splintered against Faith.  
“Please dear, hold your applause for now.” Rayne said coldly as he dropped the broken remains and dusted off his hands.  
“But I don’t imagine this will take long.”He went to move down the church towards Faith who was slowly pulling herself upright.

Buffy stepped in front of him. “You get away from her.”

Rayne smirked and casually shoved Buffy to the ground. “It was an arduous task tracking you down Summers, now I’d much prefer indulging myself with a little fun.”

Buffy tried to get up again but Rayne merely smacked her in the back of the head with the edge of his hand. Flashing pain was followed by numbness, she felt her limbs go watery she sank to the floor; her head suddenly feeling like it was filled with wet sand.

She tried to call out to Faith even as she collapsed sideways, seeming to slide in slow motion, but was unable to stop herself. Her arms slumped and the crystal Faith gave her rolled out of her grip.  
Her mouth or ears seemed to fail her at the same time as she didn’t hear herself shout a warning. All she could do was watch as Rayne’s stalking figure walked away from her, faded into black. The final sight before total black was him running towards the other slayer.

 

~~~~

 

Riley could here a major commotion coming from round the back of the church and saw police officers moving to assist what looked like a flood of people. The hostages. Faith seemed to be doing an acceptable job but he didn’t see any sign of either Buffy or Ethan Rayne.

That was when he heard the door behind him open and he turned to find a cloaked figure barrelling through the front door straight into him. He folded hard, feeling the stab of pain from his stitches as he landed on his back, rolling with the momentum as the guy tried to scramble over him.  
Riley kept hold of his assailant as they rolled around on the ground. He heard the inhuman growl of frustration that confirmed the obvious. Vampire escapee, the runner that Faith predicted.

So keeping hold Riley boosted up, righted himself and clouted the heavily cloaked undead in the face as hard as he could. The vampire rocked back and then came forward hard, Riley had enough time to duck and ram a knee against the thing’s crotch. Then he shoved hard, jerked the creature in close before turning and throwing, using momentum and then letting go of everything except the cloak. The flailing vampire landed hard, sprawling clumsily in a strong patch of sun. The creature tried to right himself but smoked then sizzled and caught fire in seconds. He thrashed madly for a short time before burning up completely.

Feeling more than a little satisfied Riley dropped the forgotten cloak. “You forgot your coat.”

Riley turned towards the entrance and tried to gauge whether he should go in and help. He could hear faint sounds of fighting but nothing to indicate that Faith was in trouble, and his wound was now pulsating again, radiating an intense pain that Riley took as a serious warning sign.  
Frustrated, he waited it out.

 

~~~~

 

Faith winced as she hauled herself to her knees. Somebody had just hit her, real hard. Not a vamp. She blinked blearily and pushed her hair out of her face just in time to see a smiling man run down the aisle and punch her in the face.  
She reared back and staggered under the force of the blow, felt the pain explode across her face as she tried to shake off the roaring sound in her ears.

She heard a plumy English voice. “Another slayer? How droll, I wonder how much damage you can take?”   
Another pulse of pain blasted through her side as the guy landed a solid kick before she could twist away. She sank to the floor and grunted as Rayne, she finally twigged that this was the guy, grabbed her by the hair, hauled her back up and planted a vicious knee into her gut.   
She felt her feet briefly leave the floor and then she collapsed to shaky knees again. Breathless, she struggled for air, pulling red hot gasps of it into her lungs as she bit back the taste of iron that was flooding her mouth.

She heard a sigh as Rayne lazily circled her. “Disappointing. I always wondered why little slips of girls were picked to wield this kind of power.” He punched her again, a wild swing that knocked her head to the side and smashed her back against a wooden bench. 

He continued. “Perhaps their just easy to control? To manipulate? To frighten into obedience by the Watchers? But you see with this power now inside me, I am so much more than a slayer.”

Another blow, this time low and to her side but she managed to block most of it by tucking in her elbow before Rayne succeeded in punching her kidneys up through her mouth. She spun away to gain some distance and it was then that she caught sight of Buffy lying limp and unconscious near the altar.  
Faith narrowed her eyes and turned back towards Rayne, pain still fizzed in her system but now blood roared in her head.

He swung a fist that caught her solidly just below her eye. She ducked back cautiously, weaved and then feigned as he swung another right hook that failed to connect. She dodged another and batted away a wild left. 

The guy was strong. He hit way harder than Buffy with all that slayer strength in his muscles, but Faith reckoned she could count the number of times he’d actually won a fight on one hand. The guy had no technique.  
Even so she was forced backwards when he tried to drive a knee into her again. She blocked the follow-up punch and countered spinning around to smash a powerful backhand across his face.  
She saw that he felt that, the look of startled pain in his eyes showed as much and that meant he panicked and fell for the follow-up as she made like she was going to claw at his eyes.   
Instead she kicked him in the knee so he stumbled, swung in close with an elbow that jarred the side of his head that staggered him, then she went low, dropping to one knee and jamming a hand between his off-balance legs, grabbing a firm hold of what she found there.

“Looks like I just found the more.”  
Rayne’s eyes widened as he desperately tried to push her arm away.

Faith squeezed and twisted.

 

~~~~

 

Buffy came back to consciousness as she heard a high pitched cry of pain echoing through the church, followed by the loud thundering crash of smashing and splintering wood. With some effort she managed to prop herself up on her elbow, enough to see that one nearby bench was partially broken and folded in on itself. Buffy saw a pants leg sticking out, twitching occasionally, and a half-groan half-whimper that seemed to keep time with the leg twitch.  
Faith moved into view, face looking badly battered around one eye and her lip was split. But otherwise she seemed to be smiling in victory.  
Buffy saw her step over to the person on the floor, Buffy so hoped that it was Rayne, and bend over, then she drove her fist into her twitching, downed opponent a few times.

‘Please let it be Rayne.’

Faith stopped and straightened up and then hurried over. “Just made sure Prince Charmless is out for the count. How you feeling?

Buffy groaned and rolled onto her back, her body protesting her every movement. “I’m mostly aching and sore and tired and miffed. But it could be worse, all things considered.” Buffy then looked blearily at the other slayer; saw the smudge-like bruises on her skin and the split lip that she wanted to kiss better. “You look a bit... wailed on.” 

The other slayer grinned happily. “Goes with the territory, but I gave better than I got. As for you,” she paused to reach over and grab something off the floor. Buffy saw that it was the pretty rainbow-y crystal. Faith waggled it “Cure for what ails ya. Be right back, don’t go anywhere, ‘kay?”  
Then she turned and ambled back to Rayne’s unmoving form. 

Buffy adjusted herself on the thinly carpeted floor and stared at the high ceiling. Oof, churches were uncomfy. “Very funny. I am not moving. I’m going to have to be carried out of here- possibly on one of those um, litter things- and then I‘ll be put somewhere warm, relaxing and located within easy reach of-”

Her self-ramble was interrupted by a loud, emphatic grunt from Faith and a sudden flicker of light. Like a coloured strobe briefly flashing on and off. Buffy grimaced as she pushed herself semi-upright and saw Faith squatting over Rayne’s still hidden from view body. There was a smoky haze in the air, a little like a heat shimmer. It went on for seconds and Buffy could see Faith trembling slightly before jerking to her feet.   
Buffy saw the other girl sway and put a hand to her head as she steadied herself. “Wow, head rush.” Buffy thought her voice sounded off somehow.

“Um, Faith?”

Faith turned in that overly exaggerated way Buffy associated with drunken college frat-boys. And then Buffy saw her face. Faith’s face was totally healed, no bruises or anything. Not just that but she looked... gorgeous. Maybe more than Buffy was used to. Her pale skin was flush, her red lips looked glossy and luscious, her hair looked shiny and lustrous and her eyes were especially dark and torrid and...  
Her eyes were glowing.  
They still looked like Faith’s eyes but somehow deeper, whirlpools of brown and inky black and some other spark within. They were looking at Buffy.

Buffy didn’t say anything, didn’t know what to say. She just stared as Faith moved closer, the dark slayer smiling almost mischievously as she did so.  
Then Faith knelt down next to her, her eyes never leaving Buffy’s. “Hey there, girly,” she purred.

Buffy swallowed, suddenly nervous. “Faith, what happened? Are you okay?”

“Oh, better than okay, you wanna see?” Then she swung a leg over Buffy’s hips and gently sat on her tummy, wiggling a little as she settled. Suddenly Buffy didn’t feel much in the way of aches and pains.

Buffy stared up at Faith, uncertain and yet unwilling to move. “Um, I-“

Faith pressed a finger to her lips. “Sshh... B. I got something I wanna share with you.”

Time seemed to stand still as Faith flicked her hair back and leaned down over Buffy, eyes hooded, bringing her face closer. Up close she was breath-taking. Her eyes looked like molten chocolate with glowing embers of... something at the centre. Her lips, glossy and lush descended and headed right for...

Faith kissed her, pressing her mouth firmly against Buffy’s. Buffy made a little noise of surprise, feeling Faith’s softness melt into her, felt her lips slowly, languorously working against her mouth. The little murmur became a soft moan as, after a moment of hesitation, Buffy moved her lips with Faith’s, capturing Faith’s lower lip and sucking on it.   
Faith squirmed down against Buffy even as one of her hand took hold of Buffy’s, their fingers interlacing as Faith pushed Buffy’s down against the floor. Buffy’s other hand went to Faith’s hair, running her fingers through the soft, wild curls to cup the back of her head. Memories flowed through Buffy’s mind rapidly, all the times she had done this with Faith, every time as fresh as the time before. Exciting and familiar. Like two different things that fitted seamlessly against each other. Faith pulled back, dragging her tongue along Buffy’s top lip before deepening the kiss, her other hand cupping Buffy’s jaw and holding it whilst she worked her lips frantically against the girl beneath her. Buffy, breathless, felt herself respond with a passion she’d thought she’d forgotten.

Then something happened; hot threads of sensation hit Buffy’s body all at once, sudden, overwhelming and intense. Her back arched instinctively and she pressed herself against the girl above her, half-struggling half-accepting. The kiss intensified, Buffy sucked Faith’s tongue into her mouth, her moans becoming more drawn out and ragged, she gasped for breath between kisses as swirling force pushed relentlessly into every part of her, filling her to the brim and making her toes curl in pleasure...and more than that. Completion.  
With a final burst Buffy felt her hips jerk upwards, she let out a small cry of release and then her back settled and serene, powerful warmth disperse within her depths, pooling around her bones and envelop her nerves, lying there molten and glowing.

Then Faith pulled her mouth away and flopped off Buffy, her heavy breath sounding how Buffy felt, spent but renewed.

‘What in the holy mint-double-chocolate fudge just happened...?’  
The pain, all of it, was gone so completely that Buffy wondered if her brain had been exaggerating a bit. Now all she felt was a tingling buzz that hummed all the way through her. That feeling, her slayer-ness, god how she’d missed it.

Next to her Faith exhaled loudly. “Damn... and damn, that was somethin’. And Willow made out like that would be dangerous.” There was a burst of husky laughter and she hauled herself up on her elbows. She looked over at Buffy and smiled happily.

Buffy slowly got to her feet, feeling all her limbs and tendons stretch without and pinches of pain or tiredness. “Did... did Willow tell you to do that?”

Faith seemed content to watch her from where she lay. “Not ‘xactly. The power-crystal was all her but the channelling... that was my version. Just givin’ you a little of what most college girls get.”

Buffy looked away and surreptitiously ran her tongue across her lips. Her mouth still tingled a bit from the transfer of power. Or from Faith, it was a toss-up really. “Well, it’s um, appreciated. I mean, I feel a lot better.”

Faith got to feet. “Like, whole again, right? Nothing beats that feeling. Meant to be.”

Buffy met her eyes. Still dark, sparkling happy and gorgeous. Full of life. She felt herself flush. “Right...”

Then the front door of the church banged open.

 

~~~~

 

‘Well shit.’

Right before that moment Faith felt better than at any time before her big wake-up. She was over some of her funk, she’d saved Buffy (and been saved by Buffy in turn) and on top of that had succeeded in giving Buffy back her slayer gifts.  
In hindsight the whole macking on Buffy might not’ve been that smart, but damn if she hadn’t been feeling really frisky with so much juice flowing inside her, and kissing Buffy to complete the transfer-thing had just seemed the most natural way to do it. Fun too.

And Buffy could kiss. Girl had some mad skill and was totally into it. Plus she seemed to enjoy the ‘power-up’ really kind of a lot, all breathlessly moaning and writhing. Faith had been almost giddy after the fact. Glowing and satisfied and more than teensy bit turned on.   
But mostly she was really glad that Buffy was back to being slayer-ready. Just one small way in which Faith could genuinely start to thank the other girl.

And then there was that eye contact afterwards and Faith knew, just knew, that Buffy was seeing her and feeling some of what she was feeling.

And then lover-boy showed up, and everything changed. Same old, same old.

“Riley!” Buffy rushed over to the guy at the same time he moved towards her. Faith could almost hear the swell of cheesy music.

Buffy threw her arms around Riley and hugged onto him hard. Too hard apparently because then Riley yelped out in pain, clutching at his side.

“Oh God, did I hurt you?” Buffy blurted and took an unsure step back as she assessed the wimp.

Riley gave her a slightly strained smile. “No, a giant skewer through the ribcage hurt me. That was just a reminder.”

Buffy stepped close again and put her hands on his arms, her expression all affectionate and glowing. Faith suppressed a growl. “How are you... how did you get out? How are you even here?”

Riley smiled. “It was an epic journey of walking and then driving. I drove Faith here when the news showed the... well. It was a long shot type of hunch. I’m just really glad you’re okay.”

Buffy was smiling up at him, all tiredness gone. “This is great... it’s unbelievable.” She shook her head for emphasis, “So... the Initiative just let you leave?

Riley glanced at Faith and then back at Buffy. “Actually they tried to stop me. Repeatedly. But I told them they couldn’t hold me against my will without an ass-kicking ... one way or another. And here I am.” 

‘Urgh, what a wiener.’ Faith thought to herself.

Buffy‘s smile was tinged with relief. “I was so worried about you.”

“I know, Graham told me you were asking after me. It means a lot. Hell, I was worried about me,” He faltered, “The way I acted, my behaviour...”

Buffy touched his face gently, her voice soft. “It doesn’t matter. I know it wasn’t you.”

Faith thought sourly about how she wasn’t the slayer who almost got shot by Captain Quickdraw after a big army manhunt. Then she reluctantly tried to temper her thoughts. Buffy was just being who she was; seeing the best in people.

‘I believe in you Faith’ Morley’s mocking voice echoed in her head. Buffy’s words as well.  
Well, screw that bitch. Faith felt the urge to speak up and quiet that nasty internal voice. “Uh, everyone get out okay?”

Riley and Buffy, now both realized that Faith was in the same church as them, turned to her. Riley nodded. “No further causalities, no escaped HST’s.”

“Great. And you’ll probably wanna take this creepy little leech-.” Faith gestured to the place where Rayne was lying only to realize that he was gone, the wreckage where he had lain now empty. “Ah, screw it, the guy rabbited. Don’t know how, after what I did to him I’m surprised he could even walk.”

Buffy‘s eyes drifted up from where Rayne had been lying and gave her a smirk. “I’m afraid to ask.” Then she grinned playfully and Faith instantly felt better, “Actually I’m really not, spill.”

Faith made a slow turning gesture with a claw-like hand. “I did a little ‘power-grab’ of my own if you know what I mean. A little ‘twist and shout’. I learned that one way before becoming a slayer.”

Riley winced and Buffy gave her a triumphant smile of thanks. “That was a bad-wrong-awesome thing that you did. For shame, Faith.”

Riley looked at Buffy with concern all over his face. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

Buffy shrugged and then let him put his arm around her. “Some. He annoyed me a lot more though.” She sighed, “I saw some things that will probably lead to deep thoughts. Might help if I debrief with the gang.” She snuggled close to Riley, “You wanna come along?”

Riley thought about it before smiling broadly. “As it happens I live for debriefs. Plus I’m not leaving your side for the foreseeable future if I can help it.” Faith suppressed her desire to heave and took a few steps towards the back of the church. Get to minimum safe distance for all their sakes, just for a while.

Buffy looked back over her shoulder. “Faith, you coming with?”

Faith made a show of smiling and gestured over her shoulder. “I’ll head out this way. Best not to risk the cops if I don’t havta, y’know?”

Buffy frowned but nodded. “Sure. We’ll meet up later though?”

“You bet.” Then Faith hurriedly turned and left the happy couple.

 

~~~~

 

Ethan lay with his shoulders slumped against a grimy stone wall, the surrounding wooden crates keeping him safe from any casual searching. He remained as still as he could manage, his legs curled up protectively. He found that, after he had stopped crawling the seemingly mile-long distance from the church and down into the crypt below, that the harsh, throbbing, sickening pain in his groin only bothered him intermittently, and only when he moved.  
On his way down here he’d thrown up twice already, and dry heaved again after he came to rest in this hiding place.

Of course his... injury wasn’t the only pain. His face hurt rather a lot and a few of his teeth were loose. And everywhere he had muscle he was hurting and sensitive. His body was wrung out of all energy. He’d never experienced anything like this, no matter what spell he cast, what trial of endurance he’d put himself through in the pursuit of worshipping the lords of chaos. This pain made everything else seem like a pale charade. In a way it was like the comedown from an addiction. An incredible high. He could certainly see how the power had altered him, twisting him to become angrier and more vicious. Thrilling but also frightening to be that close to complete loss of control.

“I would guess that you’re feeling rather foolish right about now, “A mocking voice intoned, “Also tender I suppose, but I lack the necessary... wherewithal to know for sure.” He heard her chuckle from the shadows.

Rayne moved his head and winced at the thousands of hot needles of pain that threaded from his groin. ‘Damn that bloody harlot.’

“I don’t know why you’re so pleased with yourself. The slayer power, the thing you wanted to control so badly... that’s lost to you as well.”

“Well just because I don’t wield it doesn’t mean it is lost to me Ethan. The two slayers are now fully prepared for what happens next.”

Rayne frowned at the dark figure in the corner. “What are you talking about?”

“As I have told you Ethan, there are greater powers than chaos. Destiny is one such example. The mistake many make is to assume that there is one true destiny, but that is folly, destinies are like separate and sometime intertwining strands that are occasionally strummed by higher forces.”

Rayne’s patience was worn thin, mostly by pain. “You’re a babbling fool. You’ve failed and now deluding yourself-”

The shadowy figure rushed from the shadows, her hand reaching out and grabbing him under his chin. He hissed in pain as the jolt ran through his body.

The cloaked figure leaned close to him, Rayne could see the outline of a face within the gloom of her hood. Feminine, delicate features smiling knowingly. “See the truth, Ethan.”  
And behind his eyes he suddenly saw... something burst forth. The burning hot amber eyes, a shifting, sinuous mass in the shadows like a great dragon, massive glistening coils that slithered over each other, the air filled with some cloying, overpowering incense or spice, the hot feel of a great furnace far beneath the creature that was fed on the souls of the damned. The eyes turned and focused on him and he felt himself quail...

And just like that the vision was gone. He blinked and his eyes shifted to Morley. “What... what was that?”

Morley’s voice was soft now, full of reverence. “It is the one place where all destinies end, Ethan. The only true freedom anyone can ever know. And now you are a part of it. He thanks you. He sees you now and he thanks you.”

Rayne wanted to recoil from her but couldn’t move. He suddenly felt small and frail. “I... I did nothing.”

Morley rose smoothly in front of him. “Two slayers, closer than ever, enjoined forever. That was always the goal. And now we are done with each other. You can go unharmed, that is your reward. But if you should try to forewarn-”

“I won’t I swear.” He blurted and flinched.

But she was already gone and he was left alone in the dark.

 

~~~~

 

Back safe and sound in the relative comfort of Giles house Buffy perched on the edge of the chair next to Riley, leaning against his shoulder, comforted by his presence. Xander and Willow sat on the couch opposite, looking mostly relieved to see that Buffy was okay. Faith sat on a stool, a study in casualness as she leaned back, one elbow propped on the kitchen counter, keeping her distance from the rest of the group as they settled into their Scoobie-session.  
Buffy didn’t know if she felt relieved or disappointed by that last observation. She was still feeling the effects of that wow-kiss, and it was very distracting just being in the same room as Faith and her...  
Buffy stroked Riley’s shoulder and focused on him instead.

Willow looked a little apprehensively at Buffy. “Are you feeling any side effects?”

Buffy pondered for a moment. “Nothing bad. Back to fighting form and feeling pretty refreshed actually. That crystal was purifying goodness, thanks Will.”

Willow smiled, reassured. “Well, it wasn’t just me. Tara, a girl from my Wicca group, came up with the plan. She’s... really something.”

Buffy smiled. “I don’t doubt it. I’ll have to thank her for going above and beyond for a girl she hardly knows. I’m not sure what kind of card would cover that kind of thank you though.” 

Xander seemed a bit more agitated. “Okay this is great and all, really. There’s relief and smiling and joyful thoughts, but also a big uneasy ‘huh?’ Here’s the thing. Me and Faith didn’t really have a clue where you and Rayne were, until that Morley popped up and told us. And then the good guys go there just in time to thrash Ethan.”

“Thrashed and trashed.” Faith commented as she nonchalantly examined her knuckles.

Buffy frowned. “I agree that the timings a bit wiggy. But they’re working together right? That’s what you all said, a big-bad team-up?”

Xander spread his hands in bafflement. “Right, but obviously they must’ve had a falling out.”

“I don’t see how. I saw Rayne giving Morley this really ugly metal shield-thingy, clearly spooktacular in nature. He did what she wanted, that’s why he became her errand boy, right?”

Willow played with her bottom lip as she considered and then sat up. “Well, it’s not out of the question that one of them betrayed the other for no reason, that’s what evil people do, right? Make with the... being a traitor. Maybe Rayne reneged on a deal.”

“Nah, my money’s on Morley,” Faith drawled. “She seems big with the mind games and playing people. She was prolly doing the same to Ethan, right?”

Buffy nodded in agreement. “She does like getting under people’s skin and manipulating them. She’s been behind a few things that have been going on. I’m guessing that it was her that got Rayne out of the Initiative in the first place.”

“It will be pretty easy for me to get a confirmation on that particular snafu.” Riley said.

Willow perked up. “Right. Having a guy on the inside will be super-helpful. That’s a break.”

“About time we got a few.” Buffy turned to him, “You sure you wanna be double-agent guy?”

Riley shrugged. “That’s not what I’d call me, but I will share information.”

Buffy decided to push a little.“About Adam as well? I know that’s probably a sore subject around your soldier-pals.”

Xander wagged his finger in the air. “Right, Adam, the other bad guy lurking around. You would think that they’d at least tag each other before taking their turn.”

Riley glanced around the rest of them a little uneasily. “Has he... how much damage as has he done?”

Buffy shook her head. “Nothing rampage-y like you’d expect from a destruct-o monster but... Faith saw him a few nights ago turning a demon into a really gross conversation piece. And then he took apart loads of those corpse-icles...”

Riley nodded. “I saw that on the news. Weird.”

“Faith and I were talking earlier about it and we think he’s testing himself, learning about the world and his place in the demon food chain or whatever.” She looked over at Faith and the other slayer nodded in agreement. She also caught Xander and Willow exchanging a look she couldn’t quite read.

“Well, whatever he’s up to I suppose a little fire power wouldn’t hurt right about now.” And Riley leaned forward, picked up the blaster that had somehow migrated from Xander’s basement to here, and in a few simple movements and button pressing she heard the thing hum as it charged up.

Xander stood up and came around the table. “Hey, how’d you do that?” He grabbed the blaster and examined it, turning it over in his hands and narrowing his eyes. “Is there an “On/Off” button here somewhere. I spent ages... and I got zapped. ”He grouched.   
Buffy smiled at his antics and kissed the side of Riley’s head.

Willow giggled softly. “Better than a toaster, right Xand?”

“Blasters are easy, Adam won’t be.”Riley reminded them.

Then Faith spoke up. “Well, since that Walsh chick designed him, so any chance she left instructions laying about?”

“Like an “Off” switch. That might come in handy,” Buffy playfully poked Riley in the shoulder. “Looks like you have another assignment.”

Riley thought about it and shook his head. “Could be a bit trickier, but anything we do find, I’ll keep you all updated.”

Xander stifled a yawn. “Sounds great, but my entire lack of sleep last night is catching up with a vengeance. I gotta head back and crash. I’ll have more to contribute at the next meeting.” He waved a hand vaguely and headed towards the door.

Willow stifled a contagious yawn with her hand and then nodded in agreement as she stood up. “Spell casting and such makes for a grumpy witch unless I get my nap time.”  
She gave Buffy a shy smile, “Worth it though.”

Buffy got to her feet. “Although I’m not in a crash mood I’ll walk with you guys for a bit.” She looked towards Faith and keenly felt the awkward, “What about it, Faith, you wanna tag along? I could give you an exclusive campus tour.”

Riley had something else in mind. “Actually Buffy, I was hoping we could talk, maybe by ourselves.” His voice sounded hopeful.

“Uh, yeah, of course.” She knew he’d been through a lot recently and was probably feeling a bit adrift, she could relate. She nodded and gave Faith an apologetic smile, “Rain check?”

“Sure.” Faith shrugged before looking from Buffy to Riley and then back, “In fact, how about I take patrol tonight so you and the clean marine can get reacquainted.” She raised her eyebrow and smirked knowingly.

Buffy felt herself flush uncomfortably. “Um, I- I don’t know about that. Anyway, are you sure that you’d be up to it?”

Faith shrugged easily as she pushed off the stool. “Should probably start pulling my weight around here right? Yeah, and I’ll get Giles up to speed when he gets back.”   
With that she turned and walked back to where her room was without saying anything else. Buffy watched her go and frowned, like she was missing some secret message that Faith was trying to communicate.

‘She’s probably not liking that you’re draping yourself all over Riley because you feel guilty and crappy about really loving it when she kissed you, and now you’re overcompensating. I mean, what can you tell her, the truth? You’re not telling Riley the truth either so doesn’t that balance out?’

Buffy sighed to herself. Same Buffy-powers, same Buffy-life, same Buffy-brain.

“Buffy, you coming?” Riley said.

“Um, sure.”Buffy turned towards Riley and gave him her best smile.

And then, reluctantly, she left.

 

~~~~

 

“Hey buddy, we’re here.”

Giles looked up from the folder on his lap and the overspill of notes, to see that the cab had delivered him onto his street. He’d gotten quite lost in his studying since the airport. “Ah, you have my thanks.”

The driver looked at him in the mirror. “Rather have the fare.”

“Yes, of course.” Giles reached into his pocket and paid the man then quickly exited the car, eager to continue with his studies. The text, from what he could ascertain from a quick perusal, was full of colourful and fascinating legends covering both early human and demon history up until the time of King Solomon. Some of the stories were from other, more demonic, realms and dated back millennia.   
Giles doubted that any mortal man, no matter how insightful, could ‘dream’ and ‘envision’ accurate portrayals of some primordial earth where pure demons roamed and terrified the primitive human population.

All of the translations seemed somewhat different, that text which had been translated from various dialects read like a kind of poetry. But the intent of the text, as far as he could tell, was almost spell-like. Not quite like the spells Giles himself was familiar with, since their intent was by no means obvious. Some of them seemed to be represented by demonic glyphs and symbols, somewhat similar to the one Buffy had described having been on her own body.  
Giles considered that he might ask Willow to go over some of these texts with him, she had a gift for this sort of thing and he could always obfuscate his real reasons for doing so. For Buffy’s sake.

Giles hefted his overnight bag in one hand and carried the folder under his arm, enthusiastically turned and almost ran down some poor unfortunate. He stopped, over balanced and tripped, dropping the folder so that its contents scattered all over the pavement. “Blast it!” he swore.  
He stooped and quickly scrambled to grab at the scattered pages even as a breeze sprung up from nowhere to make the task more difficult.

The other man, the one Giles had almost knocked down, stepped on and squatted to retrieve some of the pages. “Jeez, I’m really sorry Mr. Giles.”

“That’s alright, I wasn’t...” He frowned at the other man, a youthful face that now seemed familiar, “Ah, pardon me but do I know you?”

The other replied in a nasal tone. “I get that a lot. I went to the high school where you used to work. You must be upset about that library exploding, all those books.”

Giles frowned as he tried to place the young fellow. Distractedly he said. “Yes well, one must move on. If you excuse me I’m in a bit of a hurry, special project to keep me busy.” He scanned the surrounding pavement for any last pieces of script. 

After a moment he stood up and the boy handed him more papers. “I think that’s it, you got ‘em all.”

Giles smiled again. “Well, thank you for your assistance.” He nodded and hurried away.   
Jonathan Levinson watched him go and sighed dejectedly. Three years of high school and all he had gotten was a confused look of vague recollection. Oh well, Mr. Giles was always very protective of his library, keeping himself to himself.

The former student turned to make his way to his gaming group when another page fluttered down right in front of his face and swooped towards the ground. He managed to snatch it out of thin air; the paper rustled in his grasp.  
Out of idle curiosity Jonathan turned the page and had a look at it. He saw symbols and small crabby lines of writing in between passages of different kinds of words. It looked pretty cool, what with all the sigils and stuff written all over it. Maybe he could use it as a prop for his group. But Mr. Giles...

The symbols on the page seemed to jump out from the paper at him. Then it hit him, he recognized some of this stuff. This was occult, actual real magic stuff, like he’d seen from that guy in his support group. Cool.  
Jonathan frowned at the page... something... something... augmentation? Was that what the word meant?

Well, maybe Mr. Giles wouldn’t notice one missing page. What could be the harm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Buffy and Faith kiss after 20 or so chapters. Let's hope they take less time getting past first base...
> 
> If you like then let me know! :)


	23. Upon A Star: Part 1 (Pretty Lies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! A bit of a change of pace this one, all of it is Buffy's POV and more lighthearted that many previous chapters. :)

Upon A Star: Part 1: (The Pretty Lies)

 

“Hmmmnn...” Buffy moaned softly as Riley kissed her warm skin, gently moving his mouth along her collar bone to the hollow of her throat. There he lingered for a moment so Buffy turned her head to the side to encourage him to move his mouth up to the sensitive spots on her neck, the spots that she liked to have nibbled on.   
After a moment of hesitation he shifted a little, his broad square hips pushing her thighs apart as he braced himself above her, his cheek brushed against hers as he murmured in her ear. “Is this okay?”

“Mmm… ah, just up a bit...” She whispered and then sighed as his lips found a particularly sensitive spot. He kissed diligently around the area.

“I think if he had to ask then he’s doing it wrong.” Faith commented.

Buffy’s eyes snapped open, and saw the other slayer sitting crossed-legged next to them on Riley’s bed, chin cupped in one hand as she watched their foreplay. Her expression was bored. Her eyes had a glassy look to them.

“Faith!” Buffy hissed quietly, “Will you be quiet, we are trying to-”

Faith snorted. “Tryin’ is right. I bet you only know two positions between the pair of you.”

Buffy scowled. “I know what I like, and you’re putting me off. We’ve only just gotten started and now you’re spoiling it.”

Riley’s head came away from her neck. “Don’t worry Buffy, we still have, “He braced himself and took a look at the watch on his wrist “Ten and a half more minutes of intimate petting before we commence with our love making. You may still converse.”

Faith sniggered as Buffy stared up at Riley. “What are you doing? You don’t talk like this. Ever.”

He frowned into her face as though he wasn’t actually seeing her. “I do when I’m on a mission. You’re mission-critical.”

Faith rolled her eyes before leaning backwards, and with a flash of leather pants she uncoiled her legs and then kicking Riley firmly in the side. With an almost comical ‘oof’ he fell off the side of the bed with a dull thud.   
“Man down! Man down!” he cried, but didn’t attempt to get up. After a few seconds of quiet he started snoring.

Faith poked Buffy in the shoulder. “What are you doin’ B? Wasting your time with that... big scoop of vanilla when that’s not what you like.”

Buffy looked at where Riley had fallen and pouted. “You shouldn’t have done that.” She felt the bed move as Faith shifted closer.

“I didn’t do that, you did. That’s how this works.” And suddenly Faith was lying right on top of her, hips pressed firmly against hips, tight red top lying against Buffy’s thin nightshirt.   
She braced herself above Buffy like Riley had except she seemed like a better fit; still solid but softer, lighter, curvy and comfy. Her narrower, rounder hips now rested snugly between Buffy’s raised thighs. Faith smiled so Buffy could see her dimples up close. “You’re a chocolate-caramel kinda girl I’ll bet.”

Buffy huffed. “You’re so wrong. I like...o-other flavours. Ones you haven’t even heard of. Like ... Pistachio!” She blurted as Faith began to dip her face towards her.  
The brunette moved her head up and smirked into her eyes. “You like ‘em a little nuts then?” 

“Not funny.” Buffy muttered and Faith’s smile faded. Buffy saw her eyes change, becoming tinged with hurt and sadness. 

“I still don’t get why, Buffy. Why don’t you just tell me? You know how I feel about you. Know that I don’t wanna hurt you anymore, know how...” Faith tilted her head and flicked her tongue across her lower lip, a glimmer of heat coming back into her gaze, “how good we can be together. So how come you pick that?” She jerked her head towards Buffy’s downed boyfriend.

“...tingling in my...my every inch of me...” muttered Riley sleepily somewhere down on the floor.

With a roll of her eyes Faith leaned down again and this time Buffy let her, tilting her head up so that her lips met the other slayers’. Faith’s kisses were soft yet aggressive, confident and passionate. Faith started gently grinding her hips down, using just enough pressure to stoke the warmth within Buffy. She moaned in response and shifted her hips, raising her thighs and curling her legs around Faith.  
The brunette breathed against Buffy’s lips as she pulled back slightly and used a finger to gently brush the side of Buffy’s face. “So, what’s the reason B? It must be something big if you only kiss me here, where it’s safe.”

Buffy swallowed and looked into Faith’s eyes. “It’s... because I’m afraid.”

Faith sighed and turned her face away; her expression dejected. “Right, afraid that I’ll hurt you.”

Buffy reached up and gently cupped the other girl’s cheek to reassure her. “No, that’s not-“

Then Faith turned her face back, revealing glowing hot eyes the colour of yellow-ish amber. She grabbed Buffy’s wrist. “Afraid that I’ll hurt you!”

Buffy gasped and jerked...

...And sat straight up in own bed with a jolt, sunlight streaming in through the open window. She sat in the tangle of her sheets and blinked dopily as the intensity of the scene in her head quickly dissolved, the sounds of college life slowly filtering through from outside. 

The door opened and a freshly scrubbed Willow hurried in, smiling and happy with a toothbrush poking out the side of her mouth.   
“Moarming!” she mumbled and then pulled the implement out as she sat down on her bed. “Nice dream?” Her smile turned a shade naughtier.

Buffy brushed some hair from her face distractedly. “Definitely mixed. Some nice, some just weird... how much did I give away exactly?”She asked sheepishly.

Willow shrugged happily. “Pleasant sleepy-moans; nothing too articulate but it was still undeniably on snugglesome side of things.” She grinned wider as her tongue poked between her teeth.

“Well, I won’t deny if you don’t ask.” Buffy winced internally at being this evasive with her best friend so early in the day, but at least things were less tense between them this morning.  
She smoothed a hand through her bed-headed ringlets as her thoughts insisted on playing over those last few ‘snugglesome’ moments with Faith. ‘Stupid thoughts.’

“Well that’s good, as long as it wasn’t conflict-y happy-moans, like if your stuffed toys had come to life and were adorably tickle torturing you because you hadn’t done your homework and it was sort-of like a fun anxiety dream with a bit of uncomfortable subtext...” Willow stopped her ramble and then shrugged self-consciously, “I mean... that’s like a theoretical example.”

“Nothing like that.” Buffy stated emphatically, but didn’t elaborate.

“Fine, I won’t grill you, as long as dream smoochies aren’t a substitute for actual smoochies. So, are things okay between you and Riley?”

Buffy found her smile easily. “Yes actually. We talked things out a little, he was feeling unsure and down about...I guess he was kinda feeling disillusioned and had to do some soul searching about his place within the Initiative. He says that right now he needs to stay close to help fight Adam. After that, who knows?”

“That’s understandable.” Willow nodded before glancing outside. “I better make a move, if I don’t catch you later then I’ll see you tonight with Faith, ‘kay?” With that she grabbed her book bag and moved over to the door.

Buffy pursed her lips in bemusement. “Sorry, early morning-Buffy hasn’t given up the wheel yet, but what meeting with Faith tonight?”

“You know, cemetery, buddy-patrol? With the whole gang?”

Was this something that Giles had set up and she’d completely spaced on? “Uh, sure. Where was this again?”

Willow was smiling at Buffy’s apparent ditziness. “We’re meeting up just outside Restfield at seven thirty sharp. And I’m sure yesterday will come flooding back any minute now. Until then...” She cast a wave and then left in a hurry; it seemed that time and Ethno-musicology class waited for no witch.

Sighing Buffy pushed herself to the edge of the bed. That dream, with Riley and Faith and all those intimate and disconcerting aspects dream, had made it’s third appearance during the last four nights. Ever since the ‘empowerment smooch’ that had made Buffy a real girl again. 

Since then and her talk with Riley she’d concentrated on solely being there for him. She’d listened to his doubts about being anything other than a good soldier, working and living in the ethical uncertainty that was more than just ‘army man’ who simply followed orders.   
She’d been there herself. Leaving the council and that slayer/watcher dynamic had been a big step for her and she was still even now trying to work out where to go in terms of being a slayer. But college and secret soldiers and djinns and mad scientist experiments tended to keep on derailing her thoughts.

And that brought her back to her dream. Faith and the djinn and their connection. Xander had mentioned that Morley had a face-off with Faith where she’d claimed that she was the one who woke the slayer from her coma. So, theory confirmed; Faith and the djinn were linked in some important way. Some other evil thing wanting to get their hooks into Faith... but at least this time Buffy was in a better place to stop it.   
The trick was to help without becoming emotionally entangled with Faith. So no to magical kissing that left Buffy having vivid dreams that left her... kinda warm in intimate areas. ‘Stupid libido.’

Of course that made Buffy feel like a part of all of this supportive-girlfriend stuff for Riley was a little... phony. Because the fact was she was actively avoiding Faith, having not visited Giles place since that last meeting. That was really silly and not very nice for Faith. Or Giles, the neglected and retired Watcher. Especially since Giles had eagerly confessed that he’d found valuable info during his trip to LA to visit Angel.  
Buffy sighed a different kind of sigh. Angel was a whole other type of awkwardness and heartbreak and it was really too early in the... ever, to think about those thoughts.

Buffy pushed herself up and began preparing herself for the coming day.

As it turned out, a very weird day.

 

~~~~

 

Buffy’s vague sense of unease, seemingly from her dream, followed her throughout the day as she drifted through History and Relative Cultural Studies. By the time Modern American Novels came around, her brain was waving a little white flag and begging for sustenance. So she caved and made her way to the cafeteria to power up on calories.

And ran into Faith.

Not literally. More in the way that Buffy was sitting there, after having devoured half of her chicken pasta-salad and picking at the accompanying cottage cheese-covered baked potato, hoping that the resulting carb overload would give her a nice mental lift. And then a pair of hands covered her eyes from behind.

“Guess who?” Faith purred close to her ear, her voice was distinct, what with the smoky burr and Boston accent and her breath having the subtle smell of cinnamon.

Buffy tensed up immediately and then reminded herself not to be so jumpy. This was fine, public spaces and Faith was of the good.  
“Um... Faith?” She asked brightly, hiding her nervousness as to why Faith would come and find her on campus.

“Aw, ya got me.” Faith let her hands drop and sat down on the seat next to her, “I figured deep-in-thought college gal woulda been easier to fool.” Faith grinned as she leaned over and eyed Buffy’s plate. She wiggled her fingers near it, “You gonna finish any of this?”

“Yes. I was just... thinking about what to eat next. And stuff.” She glanced at Faith and noticed how, in the intervening days since she last saw her; the brunette had clearly become more at ease with herself. Her face was relaxed, she eyes were bright and her gaze direct. She was smiling, with none of her previous awkwardness or defensiveness, even her make-up was toned down. She looked like her old, pre-evil self and all the prettier for it. Maybe their kiss had had some effect on Faith as well.

Buffy shied away from those thoughts and wondered why Faith had sought her out. Maybe she missed her and had come on some pretext or other. “So... how have you been?”

Faith glanced away from the plate. “Cool I guess, but still no sign of Adam. I went on a mini-patrol two nights ago and thought I saw him... but it just some drunk-off-his-ass frat dude wearing a big papier-mâché head.” She shrugged a little in embarrassment. “He sure got a fright when I jumped outta the bushes at him. Have I ever mentioned that this town is wicked crazy?”

“You’re patrolling alone now? I thought... never mind. Faith, we have to be careful about Adam, okay? So, if you really do spot him then just... don’t think about engaging alone.”

“Hell, I know that B, I’d just go and fetch the big gun.” She said absently, she was mostly concentrating on the contents of Buffy’s plate.

‘Big gun? Is that how she sees me?’

Trying to lighten the mood Buffy said. “Gee, Miss Piggy, doesn’t Giles feed you enough?”

“You know me; I always want more if it’s on offer.” Faith wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as she snagged Buffy’s fork and quickly devoured a large clump of creamy pasta. She moaned. “Mmm, I love higher education. All kinds of perks.”

“Those are my perks you’re enjoying.”Buffy complained mildly. 

“Well then I love your perks.” Faith grinned and batted her eyelashes at her. Buffy flushed as she snatched back the fork. 

Urgh, Faith was being so familiar and friendly, which was really nice and what Buffy had wanted for a long time, but this soon after the... thing, the thing in the church that they were involved in, made Buffy squirmy.   
She maybe needed more space, or less space filled with Riley so she was squished and feeling very unavailable, but he had been busy with Initiative for the past day or so.

Faith sighed dramatically. “Hey, pardon moi, ‘kay I know that we don’t mess with your food. It is verboten.”

Buffy rested her face on her hand as she stabbed at her potato. “Sorry, I just haven’t been sleeping well.” Which was technically true, actively lying to more than one person at once was too much trouble.

Faith leaned forward with interest. “Bad stuff? Prophecy stuff? What’s up?” Faith asked, frankly showing an interest that surprised Buffy a bit.

Buffy shook her head and returned to killing her food. “It’s not... nothing slayer-related. Just personal anxiety dreams.”

Faith put her boots up on the table and craned her neck back to stretch. “Well, you’re the psych major, doubt I could give any insight into ‘dream interpretation’ or whatever. ‘No cheese before bed’ is all I got. That and ‘don’t sleep alone.’” 

Buffy smiled absently. “The cheese thing is easy to fix, the other...”

Faith’s voice was sardonic. “Oh, has Mr. Corn-Fed got better things to do?”

“It’s nothing to do with that. Riley’s just busy with the Initiative.”Buffy murmured defensively.

“Then tell him you need him to take the edge off, or boot him and find someone else. I mean, look at this place.” Faith scanned the cafeteria with interest, “I see a lotta options.” Faith drawled, her voice practically dripping with lewd thoughts.

Buffy frowned, beginning to find Faith’s attitude just a shade too familiar. What was up with her? “Riley’s been through a lot lately and he... we are just getting our collective heads straight. It’s what people in relationships do, Faith, not that you’d know a lot about that.” 

And almost instantly she regretted being so harsh. Faith was just trying to help, and with her attitude towards Buffy and her boyfriends she shouldn’t have been surprised at Faith’s idea of advice. It was the same suggestion pretty much that she’d given after Buffy was dumped by Scott Hope.

But Faith just nodded and looked contrite. “You’re right, forget I said anything. He’s a good guy for you. Just maybe remind him what’s he’s got, okay?” She stood up, “I’ll see you tonight.”

Surprised at Faith’s conciliatory tone Buffy put a hand on her arm and met the other girl’s eyes. “Faith, I’m sorry about... I’m just cranky. It’s nice that you’re trying to help, okay? I’m just not... used to it is all.” She gave a rueful smile.

Faith half-frowned and shook her head like Buffy had said something nuts. “Whatever, just eat your pasta, blondie.” And then she left with a smile and a wave.

 

~~~~

 

Buffy was in the campus bookshop frowning at a pile of books. All the books were the same and all of them were entirely wig-inducing.

‘Oh, Jonathan’ by Jonathan Levinson; a thick hardback book and apparent best seller, with a promised book signing a few days from now.   
Buffy picked one up and flicked through it, half thinking it was some joke, lots of pictures and big print pages. Who has a biography at eighteen? How would Jonathan of all people have a bio written at eighteen?   
She saw lots of dense prose and quite a few eyebrow raising photos of Jonathan meeting world leaders and celebrities.  
To her mock-dismay Buffy was not in the dedications, even though she saved his life in a daring clock tower showdown-thing.   
Harrumph, not one word about it or her. She should’ve felt snubbed.

Except that this was so clearly an OTT prank, some elaborate college hoax that somebody was playing on poor Jonathan. On the other hand maybe it’s like a surprise present for him, a wish fulfilment or ‘see how I see you’ gift or celebration. That could be a really sweet gesture that a buddy or girlfriend was organising for him, and this was the groundwork for it. Somebody paid a lot for the printing though, that’s for sure. It must be that.

She put the book down, mystery solved. Funny, Buffy didn’t even know that Jonathan went here.

 

~~~~

 

And things just got stranger.

When Buffy met up with Faith that evening Willow was there. But also Xander and Anya were there; all standing and waiting expectantly for her on the sidewalk outside Restfield.  
Faith had changed into a ‘slay outfit’ of shiny leather pants, low-cut black top and denim jacket. She looked distractingly good in the moonlight, all shimmering dark hair, cleavage and excited smiles.  
So maybe the company was very welcome then.  
Buffy greeted the gang in surprise. “Hi guys, wow, we’re really making this an outing, huh?”

Xander and Willow waved in greeting. Anya waggled a stake enthusiastically in her direction. Faith grinned and turned to address the group in a surprisingly authoritative tone. “Okay, everyone got their stakes?”  
There were murmurs of agreement from the group as Willow rolled her eyes. “You ask every time, Faith.”

“It’s protocol Red, how things are done. Other stuff, remember to stay back, watch the periph’ and if you see an opening at some vamp’s back then take it.”

“You got it.” Anya piped up, beaming happily at Faith.

Faith winked at her and then turned to a somewhat confused Buffy. “You ready to burn off your baked potato?”

Buffy automatically checked that she had a stake. “Did... did I miss a big Giles-y meeting. Is this the new thing now?”

“You said that this morning, what’s up Buffy?” Willow sounded half-puzzled and half-concerned.

Faith waved a dismissive hand. “Relax guys she’s got a lot on her mind, right B?” Then she stage whispered to Willow. “Boy trouble.”

“You said things were fine.” Willow complained at her and did her hurt puppy look.

Buffy groaned internally. “And they are... Look could we just go and kill things, forget I said anything.”

“Lead the way.” Xander offered and they all set off into the cemetery, Faith and Buffy taking point.

Buffy gave Faith a couple of side-on looks, all this was definitely off. Giles must’ve done some major group bonding or something, what with the way Willow and Xander were acting towards Faith. No dirty looks or tense hesitation as Faith gave out orders, just smiling interactions. Buffy surreptitiously pinched her hand. No, this was not a dream.

Faith suddenly put a hand in the air and the others came to a stop. She peered into the shadows and gestured for to come closer. Buffy moved next to her and tried to see what she was seeing. Faith was acting super-cautious; was it Adam?

“Eh, nothin’.” Faith said and gave Buffy an apologetic look. “Listen, sorry about putting my foot in it with the ‘boy trouble’ thing. I was just jokin’ around.” She scratched at the back of her neck awkwardly.

Buffy was feeling a bit lost. “That’s... it doesn’t matter. Really, small stuff.”

“Okay, cool.” Faith seemed relieved.

“Buffy! Faith! Watch out!” Xander cried out.

Buffy turned to see two vampires running towards them, sprinting all out with fangs bared.

“Dammit!” Faith hissed and turned away to pull her stake. Buffy backed up to give her room and to put herself between the oncoming bloodsuckers and her friends; glad to have something simple to do; staking was easy as one, two...

The vampire flew at her faster than she realized and knocked her to the ground. ‘Ouch. Three.’

From her vantage point on the floor she saw the demon press the attack and so she kicked out with both legs, hitting him square in the chest. He stumbled backwards and Buffy went to flip to her feet. She managed just in time before the vampire was coming at her again, raging and snarling. She jabbed her fist forward and he took the hit well, spinning and connecting solidly with a back kick. Buffy grunted in pain but turned with the impact, ducking under a powerful but clumsy flying roundhouse and then counter-punching high with a right cross, then a sharp left that put him off-balance, followed with a standing jump-kick right under his chin. She felt it connect solidly and the vampire flew back, straight into the middle of Faith’s fight. 

Buffy saw that the other slayer was struggling a bit. Faith lashed out with a solid hook that connected but the vamp came back hard, putting her on the defensive, her forearms raised in front of her face as he slammed his fists against her.  
Then Buffy’s vamp stumbled into the centre and gave Faith an opening. She swept a leg low and connected with Buffy’s vamp so it fell on its back and then...Faith backed off, despite having the opportunity for a finishing blow.  
Her vamp opponent nimbly jumped over his buddy and Faith barely managed to turn him and thrown him towards Willow and the others.  
Buffy gasped as Xander and Anya grabbed and struggled to hold on to the vampire. Then Willow called out “Another one!”

Buffy pivoted and a third came out of the bushes straight at her. She backed up a pace since these seemed to be pretty hardy vampires. It flipped in the air and lashed out with a flurry of blows, she ducked the worst of it and then sprung up and rabbit punched him in the jaw. Then she used that opening to smash his face with an elbow jab, then a one-two combination punch that drove him back against a tree. He rebounded hard off the trunk, punched her squarely in the jaw and landed a stinging kick in her side. Buffy gritted her teeth and struck back with a spin kick that knocked him off balance. She then made with the staking, nailing him in the chest.

She backed off from the heap of ash and got her breath back. They didn’t used to be this hard.  
Buffy spun to see her friends push one vampire forward straight onto Faith’s outstretched stake. It died a dusty death before Faith stepped back in victory.

“Where’s the other one?” Buffy called out.

Xander pointed behind her. “Scampered like a big bumpy bunny!”

Anya gestured to a crypt lying in the deep shadow of a large overhanging tree. “In there.”

Buffy saw Faith dart quickly towards it, and she had to sprint to keep up.

As they slowed to move through the tangled undergrowth Buffy leaned in. “What happened back there?”

Faith glanced at her but didn’t seem self-conscious. She whispered. “What d’you mean?”

“I mean you and that vamp, you hesitated.”

Faith scrunched up her face like she was at a loss. “But his buddy was right there. What was I supposed to do? There were two of them.”

Before Buffy could respond to that... non-Faith-like statement they both arrived at the crypt’s entrance; a solid metal lattice door which was slightly ajar. They heard wet feeding sounds from within. Faith gave Buffy a wide-eyed look and pulled back the door; they cautiously entered.  
The crypt was large and stank of dust and mould, with flickering melting candles and deep pools of shadow. In the far corner Buffy spotted six vampires around a table busily feasting greedily on some poor dead citizen. Faith tugged at Buffy’s sleeve and gestured that they should leave. The rest of the gang, watching the carnage wide-eyed from the doorway, quickly retreated so Buffy followed them outside.

They all retreated to a safe distance before Willow spoke up. “I don’t care if it is an orgy of death, there is such a thing as a napkin.”

“A nest. Six of those suckers.” Faith stated grimly as she pounded her fist in her palm, shaking her head, “Maybe if I’d nailed that other one...” She trailed off and sighed in frustration.

Buffy crossed her arms and looked at Faith, her scepticism plain. “Six is, by my count, three each right? With the element of surprise that’s...doable. Very. I don’t see the problem.”

Faith looked uneasy. “Uh, we could maybe take two each... then,” She hesitated as her eyes flickered down to the ground.

Anya’s assessment was blunter. “And then we could run for help while the others could suck your hearts out through your necks.” 

Buffy just stared at Faith, everything about the other slayer showed her hesitation. Maybe something had happened during these past few days. Something big, because Faith suddenly seemed really ultra-unsure. The girl who walked into a vamp-infested church to rescue her was now second guessing herself, from overconfident to... whatever this was. Definitely not of the normal.

After a moment Faith’s face hardened as she turned to the others. “I think we need the big gun for this.”

“Heartily agreed.” Xander spoke up from the back. Everyone looked relieved at the decision.

Buffy hesitated. “Am I... not the big gun?” She asked in a small voice.

Faith grinned. “Oh, you’re so adorable B.” She stepped close and put her arm around Buffy’s shoulder, guiding her onto the path. “Seriously though, best we go and see Jonathan.”

Buffy shook her head bewildered. “Jonathan who?”

 

~~~~

 

What. The. Actual. Hell.

Buffy had humoured Faith as she was dragged to ‘Jonathan’s house’, a massive estate that that was more suited to Bruce Wayne than anyone she knew, and she’d even kept quiet as the butler led them through a richly appointed study. That’s when Jonathan Levinson had spun round in his chair and Faith, Faith, had tentatively asked for his help.

There was not enough ‘HUH?’ in the world sometimes. There really wasn’t.

And now Buffy sat by the stairs and watched as ‘Super-Team Jonathan’ or whatever this was supposed to be gear up for a raid on the vampire nest. Giles busily looked at books, Willow was tapping away on her laptop, Xander was showing off his stake-drawing techniques and Faith was practicing with some air-punching and accompanying grunting.   
So, nothing truly freaky then; apart from the fact that teensy Jonathan was standing in the centre with his black turtle-neck, loading quarrels into some dinky looking mini-crossbow. Like a fun-sized James Bond he smoothly slotted it into his holster and turned to Faith who brought her fists down.

She flashed a big smile at him. “Thanks for doin’ this Johnnie, I wouldn’t ask but...” She shrugged.

Jonathan inclined his head sympathetically. “Hey, don’t worry about it. A nest full of vamps, you come get me, okay?” Then he smiled, “A box full of puppies, that’s more of a judgement call.”  
Buffy noted how his voice now sounded a little deeper and manlier than at any time before. Maybe he’d been taking drugs. Maybe she’d been taking drugs because that’s certainly what this felt like.

Faith’s smile widened at Jonathan’s joke and then he stated. “Hit me.”

So Faith threw a solid punch that should’ve knocked pint-size off his feet but instead he deflected the blow easily, feigned with his right and then jabbed her in the arm with his left.

Faith rubbed her arm ruefully. “Ouch, ya got me pretty good.”

“Watch out for southpaws, Faith. Don’t let them surprise you.” Turtle-necks, martial arts, deeper voiced and now sage martial wisdom; ‘is there anything this guy can’t do?’

Faith nodded and turned to see Buffy staring at her. “You alright, you’re pretty quiet tonight, B. Usually you’re front and centre.”

Buffy smirked and waved a dismissive hand. “Oh I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be fine? We’ve got Jonathan with us. Jonathan Levinson. That’s great! Really, what could go wrong, what can’t we overcome. Go us.”

Faith easily caught the mocking edge to her words and frowned. “Are you bummed because I brought him in to this? Seemed like the right call t’me.”

Giles closed one of his thicker books with a decisive thud, interrupting before Buffy could reply. “Well, I can’t find a reference to any ritual. This sounds like, well, more of a family meal really.”

“Nice that their so traditional n’ all.” Faith remarked dryly.

Jonathan leaned in and clasped Giles on the shoulder. “Thanks Rupert, Well, it’s good to know we’re not going to be walking into the unholy feat of something-or-other.” Giles smiled at his praise. 

Willow called over her shoulder from the couch. “Jonathan, I’m in. The schematics for the crypt that is. Part of the original plans for the cemetery. Sometimes there’s...” Her voice trailed off in disappointment but Jonathan was already moving towards her, “Oh. No way in. Just the one entrance.”

Faith was frowning hard. “Hey, maybe we can make that work for us, right? Stake out the entrance, maybe use a decoy to draw ‘em out and then-”

“Or... I’ll bet...” Jonathan leaned over Willow’s shoulder and started typing rapidly, “There, I can just get in that way.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. ‘He’s also an amazing computer whiz. Of course he is.’ 

Then Jonathan made his way over to the weapons chest and started handing things out. “Buffy, Faith, you go in first so these monsters can see what they’re up against. Xander and-” He paused and looked down at a game of chess in progress, “...The Nimzowitsch Defence. Let’s see if I remember...” He reached down quickly and moved a piece, “Uh-huh, mate in four, you almost had me, Rupert.” He looked up again, “Xander, Willow and Anya you all back up the slayers. I’ll be the surprise guest.” 

He smiled at everyone confidently, “Everyone, lets show these fiends they came to the wrong town.” With that he swept out of the house and everyone dutifully followed. Giles sat, still looking at the chess board in wonderment.

He took off his glasses and murmured in wonderment. “I haven’t a clue how he does it.” 

Buffy narrowed her eyes at the still-open door. “Neither do I, but you betcha that I’m going to find out.”

Giles raised his head to look at her. “Hmn? Oh, you’re still here. Um, good luck and out there Buffy.”

Faith hadn’t followed with the rest of the group; instead she was looking at Buffy like she was trying to gauge her mood. “So you are pissed at me.” 

Buffy sighed and threw up her hands. “Actually, I’m not. I mean, there’s tons of boxes of stuff that I’m totally blanking on but after all the other the major problems of the last couple of weeks this is actually a nice change of pace.” She went over to Faith and linked her arm with hers, “Let’s go and check out the dynamo of action... in action, could actually be fun.”

Faith grinned and shook her head. “You’re crazy, you know that?”

Buffy sighed. “Well I certainly feel it.”

 

~~~~

 

So Buffy was beginning to get it, sort of. The next day she was definitely noticing a theme around Sunnydale. The theme was Jonathan. Kinda like a ‘Jonathan Land’ theme park full of attractions, rides and rollercoaster that made you dizzy and sometimes amused but also a little bit nauseous. All the while everyone else was merrily eating hotdogs and laughing away like everything was fine.

Like last night for example. The vampire nest had been not a whole lot of work; Jonathan jumped down through the crypt’s skylight and dusted many a vamp with his deadly ninja aim. Faith and Buffy had killed a mighty three between the two of them. Easy dusting for the most part.  
And then that was when the surreal kicked up a notch and photographers appeared right outside the crypt to capture the hero of the hour... and then they all bumped into Spike who barely acknowledged her. He just circled Jonathan warily and squared off with him. 

All of it had been simultaneously comical and worrying. For the first time in a long while Buffy felt like a total spectator. Everyone was affected but her. That was weird and puzzling. Why not her? It wasn’t that she was ungrateful to not be included in the pod-people Jonathan worship. Was it a slayer immunity thing? Well, nope because there was Faith. 

Faith. If Buffy hadn’t been affected at all by spell-shenanigans then Faith had-for some reason- been the most affected out of everyone; she was little miss happy slayer, accepted by everyone and relaxed about her past misdeeds. It was a good look for her, a great look actually. Just like the old times that only Buffy could remember.

And meanwhile Jonathan was everywhere in town, selling books and sports memorabilia, adorning posters and calendars, starring in movies and founding companies. It was ludicrous. He’d obviously cast a spell to become some... polygon of all things awesome. Or maybe it was Paragon.   
Word meanings aside, Buffy was entirely sure that Jonathan had done it and she needed to put a stop to it. Somehow. But maybe not just yet.

She had to observe and play it smart. Jonathan wasn’t evil, but she wasn’t going to go blundering about until she knew the extent of the spell’s power. Maybe Jonathan could control minds on top of everything else. But at the moment he seemed unaware that she alone was unaffected.  
So it was settled. Caution and then decisive action. And maybe some punching.

 

~~~~

 

The Bronze was really jumping. Buffy hadn’t visited in a while, but it was certainly crowded tonight. For a moment she thought that the swing-style of music being played on stage might be another sign of otherworldly magics. But in all probability it was just a passing fad, like bell-bottoms or pogs.

Buffy was sitting at one of the better table sipping on her drink and surreptitiously watching Faith bonding with the gang. Xander and Anya were in the middle of some sort of muted relationship argument that the slayer and Willow were grinning about. Then Buffy saw Faith tell a joke that made Willow do her cute ‘Ick’ face and then laugh and shove at Faith’s shoulder. 

“What was that?” Buffy asked. She hadn’t heard Faith’s comment over the loud music.

Faith smirked and made a vague gesture at the air around her. “Just sayin’ that this really isn’t my kinda music, I like a different kind of horn-action when it comes to guys, y’know?”

“She’s incorrigible. She needs no encouragement. It’s a terminal case of the double-entendre. She must be put-down.” Willow was giggling as she shook her head.

Faith picked up her beer bottle she’d acquired from somewhere and innocently tilted her eyes at the ceiling. “I guess you wouldn’t really get the appeal of guys and horns anymore, right Red?”

Instantly Willow’s eyes widened and her cheeks pinked like she was embarrassed. Buffy was obviously missing something. “What’s this now?”

“I...I-” Willow was stumped for a coherent reply.

Faith rolled her eyes at Buffy. “’Cause Oz was a guitarist, totally different kinda instrument doncha know.” She grinned over at Willow and Willow seemed to recover a bit, although she shot Faith a slightly peeved look.

Then Willow’s friend Tara, nice but kinda shy, came over and gently tugged on the redhead’s sleeve and gestured towards the bar. Willow nodded eagerly and hopped off her stool. Buffy smiled her way and then busily scanned the place for Riley. He’d phoned earlier in the day and told her he could get away from ‘Adam research’ for a night of jazz-tastic fun. Amid all the crazy questions Buffy was looking forward to seeing him, as long as he wasn’t sporting a massive Jonathan tattoo or anything else freaky.

Then she spotted him coming over, he cast a gentle smile her way. “You’re a sight for sore eyes, and these eyes are feeling pretty sore.”

Buffy leaned up so he moved close and kissed her softly. He drew back. “Adam schematics.” He said in way of explanation, “We finally got our hands on some of Professor Walsh’s old designs, looks like the guy doesn’t need to eat; he’s got a uranium battery stuffed deep inside, gives him all the energy he needs.”

Buffy’s shoulders slumped. “Great, so he’s a nuclear powered demon-man. That’s a real comfort.”

“Also freaksome.” Faith put in over her bottle.

Riley put an arm around Buffy’s waist. “Also limits our tactical options. Jonathan says that things like beheading won’t do any good.”

Faith smiled wistfully. “Well it’d make me feel better chopping his damn head off; that would do some good.”

Riley shrugged. “I don’t doubt it. But complete annihilation seems to be our only real option here, if we could just find him.”

Buffy was still taking in the revelation. “Jonathan was there?”

Riley nodded. “Uh-huh. Colonel Haviland brought him in as our tactical consultant. Pretty smart.”

“And about time.” Faith grunted in response. “That pal of yours on his way?”

His smile turned apologetic. “Graham had to take my shift, so that would be a no. Sorry.”

Faith set down her drink and shrugged easily. “His loss. Guess I’ll find another way to occupy myself.” She glanced around and from the disgruntled look on her face seemed to decide that there weren’t any suitable substitutes.   
Buffy found herself smiling at Faith’s pragmatic attitude. ‘Also, Graham doesn’t get Faith. Yay!’

But Riley decided to stick up for his friend. “Well hey I’m sure he’ll be able to make it another time.”

Faith rolled her eyes. “Then maybe another time I won’t be on offer. A slayer waits for no-one. I’m getting another beer, you want anything B?”

“Coke please.”

Faith scoffed loudly but said nothing as she slid off her seat and left.

Riley put his hand on Buffy’s and caught her eye. “You want to dance? They’re playing a slow number, which means I won’t embarrass myself.”

Buffy took his hand and let him lead her out onto the dance floor. She turned and stepped in close, putting her arms on his and began swaying to the music. “I’m glad you made it tonight, a girl can get lonely.”

“Oh really, I thought a slayer waits for no-one.” Riley joked.

Buffy smiled sweetly. “Well, you’re not a no-one to me, ‘kay?”

Riley looked into her eyes. “Talk like that will make me weak at the knees.”

“That would be embarrassing, little me leading big you off the dance floor and showing you someplace to lie down.” Her voice was a blend of teasing and suggestive.

“With you? The idea’s sounding better and better all the time.”

He leaned down and kissed her as they swayed to the music and for the first time Buffy forgot about her dream.

 

~~~~

 

A short while later Buffy went to find Faith, eventually sighting her sitting on one of the couches under the balcony. “Hey there.”

Faith just grunted and sipped her beer. She was casting her eyes over the dance floor but she seemed disconnected. Looking without seeing.

Buffy sat on the other end of the couch, perching side-on so she could look at Faith. She couldn’t help but notice that Faith’s strap-less cleavage -bearing top and tight jeans looked really good on her. Some guys had no sense. Luckily. “You upset about Graham?”

Faith’s voice was deadpan. “Broken-hearted. I’m never gonna love again. Hurts too much.”

Buffy suppressed a grin. “It’s just that you seem a bit...” Buffy decided to change the subject. She was actually here to get info in a kinda sly underhand way.  
“Y’know, I would’ve thought that maybe you and Jonathan might be a good match.”

Faith pulled her drink away from her mouth and spluttered; looking like some of her beer might have gone down the wrong way. She half-laughed. “What?”

Buffy made a show of shrugging casually. “I mean, why not? He’s this amazing guy, right?”

Faith looked at her like she was crazy. “Okay, sure but he’s... he’s just my buddy. I wouldn’t ever, “She turned to look at her beer, “Not after last year.”

Buffy decided to press. “Not after..?”

Faith didn’t look her way but her features were rigid. “The name Finch ringing any bells? Jonathans’ the one who stopped me losing my mind afterwards, rescued me from Wesley’s crew, helped me deal. Doesn’t ‘xactly scream ‘love story’ does it?”

“But that means...” Buffy tried to keep her expression neutral but what Faith had just said; the implications of it were head-spinning. Over half the bad stuff she’d done she had no memory of. “I... suppose from that perspective he wouldn’t be right for you.”

Faith flopped back in her seat and shook her head. “Getting bouncy with Jonathan, geez B.” She gave Buffy a speculative look, “Where the hell’s your head at these days?”

Buffy shook her head innocently and scrambled for an explanation. “I just... Um, want you to be happy.”

Faith turned towards her and leaned closer. “Just ‘cause I don’t have a guy doesn’t mean I’m not happy. Maybe I’m content just to,” Faith’s smile widened slightly, “Bide my time, until the right person comes along that is.”

Buffy felt herself flush in the dark of the club. “Right. But about Jonathan... do you think there’s maybe something a bit... strange about him?” If anyone would feel that something was even slightly off then it would have to be Faith, maybe her slayer-sense meant that she wasn’t completely under the spell’s influence.

Faith tilted her head and narrowed one eye at Buffy. “Strange? But weren’t you just trying to set me up with him?”

Buffy shook her head in mild frustration. “I’m not... It’s just that everyone thinks he’s so wonderful and-”

Faith suddenly interrupted. “You’re thinkin’ there’s something wrong with this whole set-up?”

Buffy shifted and looked around. “Well... I-”

All of a sudden the band on stage, headed by Jonathan playing a trumpet of all things, came to an abrupt halt. For one frightening moment Buffy thought that she’d been overheard and that everyone in the club was going to turn and stare at her with blank faces... but then she saw that Jonathan had gotten down off stage and was holding a woman who seemed scared and injured. The Bronze was soon filled with the sound of concerned mutterings.

Faith got up out of her seat. “Not exactly a bat-signal but I’d say that somebody needs help.” She shot Buffy a questioning look before heading towards Jonathan and the woman. Buffy hurried after.

 

~~~~

 

Buffy, Faith, Riley and Jonathan had escorted the distraught woman, Karen, back to Jonathan’s place. Faith was the first to spot the police officers who were waiting for them in the foyer.

“Someone call the cops?”

One burly officer nodded at her before speaking to Jonathan in respectful tones. “Mr. Levinson, someone on your staff reported a disturbance. When I realized it was on your property I thought I better come down in person.”

“That’s alright Sergeant I have it under control.” Then he led the shivering Karen into his study and sat her down in front of the fire. “Let’s get you warmed up.” 

Buffy and the others hung back so as not to crowd the woman, who’d been jumpy and a bit incoherent all the way over. She’d muttered about a pale, crusty, fang-y monster.  
“She’s real shook up.” Faith murmured with a frown. “Didn’t sound like any old vamp did this.”

“Jonathan’s on it, that’s what matters. I bet she feels better all ready.” Riley replied confidently.

Buffy ignored them both and moved closer, sitting on the arm of the chair behind Karen as Jonathan knelt down in front of the woman and looking her in the eye. “Karen, I know you’re scared, but I need to hear your description again.”   
Buffy had to hand it to him he had that confident, reassuring vibe about him. This really was a magic cure-all spell.

Karen was remembering. “It was ugly. Big ugly. All bent over sorta, with these huge arms and, like, scabs and stuff.” 

“That must’ve been very frightening for you. I’m so sorry that you-” He went to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Then she suddenly seemed to recall something and gestured frantically. “Oh! Oh, I forgot! It had a mark.”

Jonathan pulled back. “A mark?”

She nodded. “Like a mark on its forehead. Like... maybe a symbol.”

Buffy looked towards Riley who was already reaching into his jacket and then pulled out a notepad and pen. He handed it the woman and she bent over to quickly sketch what she’d seen.

Eventually she straightened up and Buffy peeked at the drawing over her shoulder and froze; all the time she’d been thinking that Jonathan had cast some kind of spell on himself, but he hadn’t.  
On the page she saw a circle with a stylized eye in the centre, squiggles all around it. Buffy recognized the mark, she seen it in the mirror, she’d had it on her body.

The mark of the djinn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and I'll promise you'll feel better! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also...I have discovered a teeny screw-up of mine regarding my Faith and her 'canon backstory' (the one established in this story and WCE).   
> If any sharp-eyed reader can spot it, name it and also provide a solution/explanation (and I confirm it all) then I will promise them a bespoke piece of Buffy/Faith smut (posted on this here site for all to read); either as a companion piece to the wishing saga (if I can fit it in somewhere) or as a separate fic.
> 
> Get spotting before somebody else beats you to it! :D


	24. Upon A Star: Part 2 (Ugly Truth)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion of my take on Superstar. A bit less fluff but more plot, plus some angst at the end. Mostly Buffy POV

Upon A Star: Part 2 (The Ugly Truth)

 

“Buffy?”

Buffy lifted her eyes up from the path ahead and looked over at Willow, blinking out of her reverie. “Huh?”

The redhead nodded and smiled at Tara walking next to her, “I was just saying that we’re glad you’re both okay. People at the Bronze were pretty freaked after you left.”

Buffy hesitated as she thought back to earlier in the evening. “Yeah, that girl was pretty upset.”

“Shook up is all.” Faith added as she walked along the other side of her, hands thrust casually in her pockets.

Tara quietly asked. “So, I guess you’re gonna have to go find this thing?”

Willow gestured at the path in front. “All the weapons are at Giles’. But it shouldn’t take long-”

“No go.”Buffy put in absentmindedly.

Willow turned back to her looking surprised. “Did you just go no go?”

Buffy shrugged as she tried to juggle some of the implications of what she’d seen in her mind. “Jonathan did. Said it was some kind of brainless beastie and that he’d handle it.”

“So we both got benched.” Faith grumbled, although she didn’t sound that upset.

Unlike Buffy.  
The mark of the Djinn turning up like this, in these circumstances and after all this time, was totally wiggins inducing. This situation wasn’t anything like the ones Buffy had been anticipating. For one thing no shadow-y Morley seemed to be involved, nor was this anything to do with Faith or Buffy herself, just Jonathan and his ridiculous superhero fantasy. 

At least Buffy’s own make-a-wish scenario had been... kinda selfless, wanting to help Faith the second time around and knowing in advance the trials that they would both face.  
But this? This was just shallow, and now Jonathan was in some serious trouble because of it.

In fact Jonathan’s wish had unknowingly put them all in danger. Buffy remembered that Alternate-Giles had explained to Buffy that everybody directly affected by the wish was in danger. She remembered what had happened to people like alterna-Mr. Platt or alterna-Pete. Bad, bad things.

“But that’s cool, right?”Willow asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Faith Groused.

The four of them came to a fork in the path and stopped, Tara indicated to the other path. “This is... um, my exit. Willow, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Willow seemed to hesitate for a moment. “Sure.”

Faith stepped out in front and gestured to Tara’s route. “Why don’t you go ahead and walk her home, Red? Buffy’s giving me an escort, no reason why Tara shouldn’t get one too.”

Willow shyly shot a glance towards Buffy who shrugged. “No big since there’s no patrol. I might be at Giles’ for a while though, so I’ll see you back at the dorm, late-ish?”

Willow nodded in understanding and beamed happily. “Okay, bye.” She waved as she departed with the other witch.

Buffy and Faith started walking again. Faith’s lips twitched like she was finding something amusing.  
Buffy prodded. “What’s the what?”

Faith glanced upwards towards the sky and her smile widened. “Nothin’. They’re cute is all.”

Buffy looked at towards where Faith was staring. “What’s cute? The stars?”

Faith just rolled her eyes. “Not that I don’t appreciate it, but why am I getting the protection detail tonight? Don’t you got better things to be doin’? And by things I mean-”

“Giles, just like I said.” Buffy stated firmly before Faith could complete her lewdness, “I’d like to talk to him about something important. Walking with my slay-pal is just a nice bonus.”

Faith gave her a questioning look. “Some important what?”

Buffy hesitated. She had to tread carefully about how much she could confide in Faith. “Maybe, about what happened tonight, this thing with Jonathan. I think, I think he looked a little scared there for a second.”

Faith’s eyebrows shot up, clearly sceptical. “Well, you got a better view than I did but... Johnnie doesn’t get scared. Ever. Hey, you said it yourself when you gave him that Class Protector thing-y at the Prom.”

Buffy stared at the other girl. “I gave him...?” Then she shook her head in wonderment and put a controlled edge into her voice, “Right, can’t think of how I could’ve forgotten that, me handing him a lil’ sparkly pink umbrella.”

Faith chuckled a little. “It was pretty sappy, but he deserved it.”

 

~~~~

 

Faith opened the door to Giles’ apartment and casually entered, which was jarring enough for Buffy to see, and then Faith called out. “Hey, Giles, I’m home! And I brought company!”

Buffy heard Giles’ reply from somewhere beyond the kitchen. “Now Faith, we talked about this and I thought we agreed-”. Then he appeared around the corner with a feather duster in hand and stopped, “Oh, its you.”

Buffy gave him a tight smile in preparation for telling him with what she’d discovered. “It usually is.”

Giles clarified. “Ah, well, not that it isn’t nice to see you, Buffy. You’re always welcome.” 

Faith cracked a grin at gestured at Giles’ duster and said in a mock-snooty tone. “Since this is strictly business I won’t need the tickle-stick tonight, Jeeves.”

He shot a look of mild annoyance at Faith and the duster dropped out of sight, “Very funny. So I take it you didn’t have a productive evening?”

Faith hopped onto a stool and leaned forward on the kitchen counter. “Random critter-attack that Johnnie’s gonna take care of, said it wasn’t worth my time.” She jabbed a thumb at Buffy, “B thinks there might be more to it.”

Giles regarded Buffy expectantly.

She squirmed a little as she thought about how to break the news, hopefully Giles’ poker-face was good enough to fool Faith otherwise she might twig that something was up. “Well, the beastie that, uh, attacked this girl... well, it had a mark on it.”

“Like some kinda symbol.” Faith added.

Buffy gave Giles her most significant look. “It was like a stylized circle with an eye in the centre, and little wiggly bits. Sound familiar?”

Giles nodded thoughtfully and then went over to switch on his kettle. “Hmn, interesting. It could well be the mark of a summoning of some kind, indicating a utilitarian demon perhaps.” He sounded very calm and Buffy figured that he was being all cool and playing for time so as not to alert Faith.  
Of course now Buffy was of the opinion that this might actually be the best time to tell Faith about stuff, since she didn’t seem to be the target after all. Something else must be going on. Maybe Morley was up to some new scheme.

But then Giles turned back around and pursed his lips and then shook his head. “Or perhaps not. The mark could simply be a brand of some kind. If we’re to take Jonathan at his- undoubtedly accurate- word, then that would be the more likely explanation.”

Okay, Buffy was actually impressed at his really good poker face. From the way he was carrying on Buffy would’ve guessed that he had no clue about evil wish-granting genies.

Suddenly Buffy got a sinking feeling in her stomach and decided to press. “Well I-I think summoning is the way to go here though. Maybe like an accidental one. I mean, if we don’t at least check that angle now then later we’ll have wished very hard we had, right?”

Nothing from Giles, no light of understanding is his eyes, no hint of a knowing look or coded throat-cluck of disapproval. If anything he seemed a bit puzzled. “I think the animal-like creature explanation seems a compelling one Buffy, and it’s not as if we don’t have other, more pressing matters, to attend to.” With that he turned around and poured himself some tea.

Faith glanced at Buffy and shrugged sympathetically. “Right. Divide and conquer or whatever. We can focus on other stuff. Like how about now we know Franken-Adam has a nuke jammed up his butt.”

Buffy tried one last time, even as her hope dwindled. She made a show of shrugging casually. “You’re right I guess. It’s been pretty crazy lately what with Adam and the Initiative, Ethan Rayne, those Gentlemen things, Morley...”

Giles turned and raised a steaming mug to his lips. “Morley? I wasn’t aware of any-”

Buffy waved her hand. “Oh, just a crusty vamp called Morley. She was a pain.”

Giles nodded in understanding, but Faith frowned slightly at the exchange. After slurping his tea Giles stated “Well, since were all agreed then regular patrols resume tomorrow night, yes?”

Buffy gave a reassuring smile to hide her rising panic. “Sure. Every thing is regular.”

 

~~~~

 

‘Oh God, everything is different and no-one remembers! Giles doesn’t even remember and he’s the only one who knows how to reverse this! I’m so screwed! Everyone else is also so screwed, but I’m the only one who’s aware of why we’re all getting so screwed, which is way worse. ‘

Buffy stared sightlessly at her dorm-room ceiling, wide awake as the glowing numbers of her clock ticked away at her bedside, telling her it was one-fifteen in the morning as Buffy’s mind continued to roll over in turmoil. Wishes were bad, all-encompassing things that slowly corrupted everything affected over the course of months. And the only person who knew how to stop it had no memory. In fact all their memories were.  
In her year-of-repeating Buffy had only experienced the first instances of the wish-badness but here it seemed much more advanced, so much so that random people were being attacked by a creature; a creature that had to be linked to Jonathan’s new mucho-macho man status.  
And Jonathan’s wish couldn’t even have been that old, this was only second day since Buffy had noticed any of the rather easy to notice strangeness. 

‘So what did that mean? Maybe that Karen might’ve been really affected somehow, if she was one of the first to be injured? Maybe she was Jonathan’s first crush now turned super-fan...except he hadn’t seemed to have known her at all. His concern for her was genuine but that’s all it was, sympathy for a stranger in need. Jonathan’s poker-face really wasn’t good enough to hide any deeper relationship.’

Buffy frowned at the ceiling as her thoughts ticked away. Could it be that this wish was different because the intent was different? Buffy had wanted to help do things better and so then all the people that she’d saved had been the first to suffer...so if that were the case then maybe all the people who really liked Jonathan would be earliest to get all the bad karma that Jonathan was accumulating.  
Buffy needed to know more about how wishes worked in practice, so she’d have to peruse Giles’ books without him knowing, and also suddenly becoming a whizz at the research. Yeah, that was gonna happen.

Suddenly another thought struck Buffy. Wishes, who would know all about how that whole thing worked.

‘Urgh, wading through boring dusty books would definitely be more preferable. But this might be faster.’

Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone beeped to life in the darkness. Absently Buffy reached over and grabbed it after the first ring. “Hello?”

“Wow that was fast.” Willow sounded breathless and tense.

Buffy sat up quickly, pushing aside her tired thoughts in an instant. “Couldn’t sleep. Will, where are you?”  
Buffy cast a glance across the room and belatedly realized that Willow wasn’t in the shadowy folds of her own bed. Buffy had been so distracted when she’d come in earlier she hadn’t even registered the lack of Willow snoozing. 

Willow’s voice was a little shaky, like she was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check. “I’m at Tara’s. I-We were walking through halls and we got attacked. I managed to fend it off and we got away but not before Tara got hurt.”

Buffy’s eyes widened and she gripped the phone as she swung herself out of bed. “Oh my god! Was it a vampire?”

“No, some creepy mangy, pale thing. Like a demon I think, with a mark on its forehead, but I didn’t recognize it. Could be a clue.”

Buffy felt her stomach tense and clench in realization. “Uh Willow, was the symbol like a circle with an eye in the centre and wiggly bits around it?”

There was a long pause. “Okay. That’s a freaky good guess.”

“No guess. That girl Karen was attacked by a creature with that exact same symbol earlier tonight. Description matches too.” 

“But... Jonathan said he would take care of it. He said we were safe. Jonathan said it.” Willow’s voice was starting to tremble, tinged with panic.

Buffy kept her voice firm. “I know. Look, stay where you are and look after Tara. I’m going to get some answers tomorrow.”

 

~~~~

 

Buffy knocked loudly on the outside door to Xander’s basement and waited, psyching herself up for the coming conversation, pondering of how best to go about extracting any relevant information in a way that wouldn’t seem suspicious later on.

But after last night and Willow and Tara getting attacked on campus by the same symbol-bearing creature that had harmed that woman, things were obviously escalating too quickly for typical research. Buffy had considered confronting Jonathan but had dismissed the idea for the time being. She still didn’t have anything solid to go on as of yet, she needed some firm facts and to try and get some of the others on her side. This visit was the first step. 

The door opened and, since it was still relatively early in the morning, Anya was the one who answered. Buffy was glad, for once. “Hi.” She put on her best sunny, people-winning smile.

“Xander’s not here. “ Anya stated flatly.

“Oh,” Buffy hesitated. Again, this actually made things easier, in theory. Xander’s being there might’ve been awkward.

Anya seemed momentarily confused. “You’re not going away. Why aren’t you going away?”

‘Here goes.’ “Well....actually, I was hoping to talk to you. Is that okay?”

Anya’s confusion deepened. “But I’m in the middle of things. A book. Sitting. Waiting for Xander. Many things.”

Buffy forced her smile bigger and tried to seem reassuring. “I’ll be quick.” Buffy nodded before slipping past into Xander’s place.

Anya sighed in an aggrieved way, like Buffy was some huge inconvenience. “Fine. I’m going back to sitting and reading, but I could listen as well, as long as you say something interesting, otherwise no guarantees.”  
And then she did just that, marching back to the sofa and flopping down and opening up a book, Jonathan’s bestseller of course.

Buffy glanced around at Xander’s Jonathan movie posters, some magazine cut-outs. A nearby sideboard was piled with Jonathan comic books and trading cards. Yeesh, Xander was fan-boying big time.

Buffy picked up one of the comic books. It sure felt real, tangible, not like a spell illusion or anything. So Buffy figured this must be some kind of reality distortion, like Giles had mentioned all those months ago.  
She sat down on the arm of the couch near to the former wish-granting vengeance demon. “Anya?”

The other girl looked up from her studious reading. “Oh you’re still here? That’s nice.”

Buffy frowned. “Yeah. Anyway, so back when you were a vengeance demon you granted wishes, right?”

Anya paused in thought before nodding and smiling in reminiscence. “Oh sure, vengeance wishes. On ex-boyfriends. I’d wish he was a dog, or ugly, or in love with President McKinley or something.”

“But only if somebody specifically asked you to, right? That’s how it worked.” Buffy asked.

Anya thought about it some more and shrugged. “If I was asked and they deserved it. Mostly.”

“But somebody could wish the whole world to be different? That’s possible?” Buffy said, thinking back to their past encounter with Willow’s vampire self from some freaky alternate timeline. Last year had been crazy with all the do-overs and what-ifs.

“Sure. Alternate realities. You could have, like, a world without shrimp. Or with, y’know, nothing but shrimp. You could even make a freaky world where Jonathan’s some non-perfect mouth-breather if that’s what’s blowing your skirt up these days. Just, don’t ask me to live there.” She sighed and then went to return to her book.

“Noted.” Buffy commented dryly before reaching over and grabbing Anya’s book. She’d need her full focus for the next part.

“Hey! I just got to the part where he invented the internet.”

“Never mind about that. What about any other, non-vengeance demon-y creatures that granted wishes? Do they have the same powers, the same basic rules?”

Anya scowled at the book in Buffy’s grasp before giving her a wary look. “Like what creatures?”

Buffy held her gaze. “Well, I’ll bet that some demons have rivals that perform the same shtick, right? You’d be up on them and all their know-how, given that you’ve been around for a while.”

Anya’s scowl remained fixed before it softened. She rolled her eyes dramatically and blew out a breath. In a sing-song-y annoyed voice she repeated. “We’re not supposed to give out information on other factions. That’s the company line.”

“What a sec, factions?”

“Sure.” Anya hesitated then shrugged, “It was a little before my time but there was some kind of battle in Arashmarharr, a big deal actually. Factions were formed and sides were chosen.”

“What was it about? Do you know?”

“Something to do with how to wield the power of the wish. Like a philosophical difference.” She shrugged again, “D’Hoffryn didn’t go into details, and nobody cares about the losers.”

Buffy took this in before asking. “Have you ever heard of something called a djinn?”

To Buffy’s surprise Anya seemed to relax a little, obviously more certain in her knowledge. She waved her hand dismissively. “Oh sure, back in the day they were all over the place. Whizzing about causing all sorts of hi-jinx. Funny little critters.”

“Really? I uh, got the impression they were rare. And powerful. I mean, I heard that, from someplace.”

Anya gave her a deadpan sceptical look. “Do you even know what a djinn is?”

Buffy shifted a little before venturing. “Um, a wishing thing? Like a vengeance demon?”

Anya snorted out a laugh. “Sure, whatever. Like comparing apples with much crappier apples.”

Buffy pouted in confusion. “Okay, so what are they?”

Anya contemplated Buffy for a moment. “They’re more like your basic sentient spell, a demon bound to parchment by ancient enchantments. They can perform one thing and that’s it. Kinda limiting if you ask me.”

Buffy thought about the concept. “Sentient spells. Like spells that think? How does that work?”

“Well, most spells require some level of casting ability to bring about, force of will, potency, ingredients, but not these puppies. Read it out and it does all the work. As long as that work is the service the djinn is bound to perform anyway.”

“Give me a for instance?”

“Smite all your enemies, build a fortress, dig and find some buried riches or lost treasure, travel anywhere you want, make somebody fall in love with you. Blah-de-blah.”

‘Make yourself the best at everything.’ “Well, that seems kinda neat.”

“Well sure, but it’s a one time thing before the demon returns to its dimension, not even like that silly ‘three times’ lamp stuff. You can do that one thing, one time. Not to mention that they’re unstable, and there’s usually a catch. Like the old monkey’s jaw.”

“Paw.” Buffy corrected automatically.

“Whatever. Can I have my book back now?”

“Sure.” Buffy handed her the book and sat, thinking hard. Jonathan must have had access to one of these other djinn to perform his spell. Maybe the thing that had targeted her and Faith wasn’t the same thing? Or maybe a different aspect? So many questions.

Now it was time to get answers.

 

~~~~

 

Buffy rubbed her hands as she paced back and forth in front of everyone who gathered at Giles’ place. “So, I suppose you’re wondering why I’ve asked you all here.”

Faith shrugged and smirked at Buffy as she leaned against the back of the couch. “I’m guessin’ some kinda spooky crisis? What’s the deal?”

Riley gave Buffy a searching look. “Is it Adam?”

“Or is it because someone amongst us... is a murderer!” Exclaimed Xander dramatically and then smiled sheepishly, “I’ve always wanted to say that.”

From his place in the kitchen Giles gave Xander a brief impatient scowl before looking towards Buffy. “I would hazard a guess that it’s about Willow and Tara’s near miss the other night, perhaps?”

Willow nodded emphatically from her perch on a nearby stool. “Yeesh, I hope so. Crusty, stringy-armed things do not deserve to live. It’s a realization I’ve come to ever since it slobbered all over me.”

Buffy nodded at Willow. “Well, kind of. I mean, that’s what started me thinking. About how things don’t make sense.”

Riley raised an eyebrow. “In what way?”

Buffy shook her head as all her pent up frustration started to spill out. She reached onto Giles desk and picked up his copy of ‘Oh, Jonathan!’ “Where do I start with this thing?” She shook it.

Giles made a calming gesture. “Careful, that’s a-a signed copy.”

Buffy opened the book on a random page. “Like, according to this Jonathan starred in ‘The Matrix’ and yet he never left town. And somewhere else it claims that he got perfect SAT’S. Oh, and does anyone know how he graduated med school? He’s eighteen years old!”

“Effective time management?” Xander scoffed.

Giles cleared his throat before tentatively asking. “I’m sorry Buffy, but what exactly are you getting at?”

Anya, clearly bored, spoke up. “Yeah, and when’s Jonathan getting here to start the meeting?”

“Shouldn’t we wait a bit?” Willow piped up. 

Buffy threw out her arms in exasperation. “This is the meeting, I’m starting it. Me!”

Willow gaped incredulously. “You?” Before trying to backpedal a bit, O-okay. No, that’s fine... everyone it could be fun! Like a practice meeting. A dry run.” She looked around at the others and smiled uncertainly as she finished. 

Anya gave her a withering glance. “Nobody would find that fun except you.”

Faith spoke up forcefully. “Hey people, if Buffy has something to say then we should at least hear her out.”

Buffy shot Faith a grateful smile and continued. “I think this book, this ‘truth’, isn’t the truth at all. I mean, anyone here think that Jonathan is maybe a little too perfect?”

Xander was outraged. “No, he’s not. He’s just perfect enough. He crushed the bones of The Master, he blew up a big snake made out of Mayor, and he coached the U.S Women’s Soccer team to a stunning World Cup victory. We all saw him do those things.”

Faith partially raised her hand. “Not me, I got conked on the head so I missed out on all the Graduation fireworks.”

“Lousy coma.” Replied Willow and then added, “But the rest of us all saw that stuff happen Buffy, even you.”  
Buffy tried not to let the implications of those lies sidetrack her. “That’s just it. I don’t think we can trust our memories.” She gestured to Anya, “Anya and I were talking earlier. Anya, tell everyone about the alternate universes thing.”

Anya blinked in surprise at being called upon but quickly recovered. “Oh. Okay, well, say that you really like shrimp a lot. Or you could say that you don’t like shrimp at all. ‘Blah, I wish there weren’t any shrimp’ you’d say to yourself-“

Buffy smiled breezily as she interrupted. “Actually, thanks Anya but I think I’ll take it from here. Okay so, everyone here remember vamp-Willow?

Faith and Riley looked blankly at each other but Willow’s eyes widened at the memory. “Oh! Oh I do, not likely to forget in a hurry.”

“Seconded.” Xander added.

Giles nodded in thought. “A particularly distressing occurrence it has to be said. What has that got to do with anything?”

“Because she came from an alternate time-line created by a... well, by a wish.”

“Oh. Right. That was me!” Anya blurted as she suddenly remembered.

“Exactly. History was completely changed. And... I think Jonathan did something similar. Altered things. Or at least how we remember them happening.”

Faith shifted uncomfortably and then shook her head. “It’s a neat theory B, but where’s the proof? I’m guessin’ you didn’t pull this out of thin air.”

Before Buffy could respond Xander threw his hands up in exasperation. “Oh c’mon, we can’t seriously be considering this. Why would Jonathan want to change anything? He’s awesome!”

“I think that’s the point.” Willow replied and then frowned, “Not that I’m necessarily buying into this.”

Riley stepped forward. “I think we can all agree that it sounds like nonsense.”

‘Okay, ouch.’ Buffy felt herself deflate. Even though this was all a distorted world-view she would’ve thought that somebody would’ve stuck up for her and believed in her.

Faith straightened up. “Hold on a sec. Buffy’s been doing this longer than any of us. So if she says there’s something hinky going on then... maybe we should...” She trailed off and shrugged.

Riley caught Buffy’s eye and smiled. “I agree.”

Buffy found herself smiling back, her spirit lifting again. “You do?”

Riley stepped a bit closer, his voice tender. “I think you see things that the rest of us don’t. That means I’m onboard.”He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it affectionately.

Faith cleared her throat and there was an edge to her voice when she said. “So, what’s the stuff you saw that the rest of us missed?”

Buffy blinked and took her gaze from Riley to refocus on everyone else. “Um, okay. I think... I think Jonathan’s ignoring evidence. I think he let Willow and Tara get hurt.”

Willow was shocked. “Deliberately?”

Buffy was quick to clarify. “No! No, nothing like that.”

“Exactly how did he ignore evidence?” Giles pressed.

Buffy tried to think of the best way to explain her sudden suspicious. “The monster. It had a mark on it. Jonathan saw it and kind-of... blinked.” 

Xander was sceptical. “He blinked. The man moistens his eyeballs and we’re having a meeting about it.”

“I know what I saw Xander. He was reacting to the mark. He recognized it. And-Oh! Wait.”  
She suddenly stopped as a thought popped into her head. If the wish was in any way similar to hers then Jonathan would have the same mark somewhere on his body; the mark would link the ‘supplicant’, as Giles had described it, to the djinn, or in this case the spell itself. It would also be proof.

After a moment of silence, and then another, Anya asked. “How long do we usually wait for these things?”

Buffy looked around at everyone. “Does anyone know how we can find out if Jonathan has any marks or tattoos on his body?”

Everyone thought for a moment before Faith clicked her fingers and turned to Giles. “Hey, don’t you have a Jonathan swimsuit calendar?”

Giles suddenly looked uncomfortable. “No.”

Faith grinned knowingly. “Liar. I’ve seen it.”

He stuttered. “Um, well, it was a gift.” Giles then reluctantly walked to the desk and pulled it out from under some papers.  
Buffy took it from him, casting an amused glance as she did so, and then began flipping through the pages. Everyone else eagerly gathered round.

Buffy frowned at the various images as she scanned them, dismissed them and flipped them over.

“Slow down.” Anya complained as she craned her neck for a good view.

“No. No. Nope. Ah-hah!” Buffy stopped when found a close-up shot of Jonathan and his bare shoulder. And there it was, right up near the back of his neck, where Buffy had had her tattoo. This one looked different though, more like a puckered scar on the skin than any sort of ink.

“Oh!” Willow said in realization as she spotted it too.

Anya sighed. “Uh-huh. Pretty darn lickable.”

“Not that oh, the other kind. That’s the mark of the beast, the one that went after me and Tara.”

Riley slumped on the edge of the desk. “Why would Jonathan have the mark of the creature on him?”

Buffy put the calendar down and turned to regard everyone else solemnly. “I think the creature is just like, some kind of side effect of the spell, the wish-thing. I’m not sure it’s deliberate. I mean maybe it is but...”

“But just as likely it’s an unintended consequence of the magic.” Murmured Giles, he took off his glasses and paced a little, “Ah, Some spells require a balancing force for the spell to actualize itself. Perhaps-“

“What about a sentient spell?” Buffy asked. Giles looked at her in surprise but didn’t immediately answer.

Xander seemed dazed by the revelation about Jonathan but that got his attention. “Wait a sec, there are spells that are thinking... stuff? Like, evil scheming spells?”

Giles shook his head. “Think of them more as bound entities; things trapped on paper by powerful magicks, and released only when ‘cast’. I’ve only heard of them theoretically. The closest I’ve personally witnessed was ‘Molock the Corruptor’.”

Willow nodded along in agreement. “Right, when Jonathan destroyed his robot-body.”

“Oh come on! I don’t even get one thing!” Buffy cried before holding up her hands to prevent a full-on rant from bubbling up. Everyone else just frowned at her outburst. “Forget it, I’m over it. How do we stop the... spell thing?”

“Let me see.” Giles stepped on over to the bookcase and picked out a slim bound journal. The others all looked at Buffy.

Willow shook her head in incomprehension at Buffy. “This is incredible, the fact that we’ve all been totally believing this, and who knows for how long?”

Xander seemed to be coming out of his daze. “So Jonathan did a spell that just made us think he was cool?”

“’Bout sums it up.” Muttered Faith.

Xander pumped his fist. “That is so cool!”

Faith ran a hand through her distractedly. “Whatever. So, we gotta go and talk to Johnnie right? Tell him that... this thing he’s doing is getting people hurt.”

“We need to know how to reverse it first.” Buffy replied softly. She could see that, out of all of them, Faith seemed the most shook up by the revelation, even though she was trying hardest to hide it. “Things are gonna be okay, Faith.” The other slayer said nothing.

“Ah, yes, yes, here we are.” Giles stood away from his bookshelf and read from an open book, “It seems that sentient spells, whilst easy to cast, are also easy to reverse. ‘When thine will... bound in ink... is brought about... ah, thy must ensconce close by the spent parchment...”

Xander scratched his head. “Ensconce?”

Giles glanced up from his book and blinked. “Conceal. But one must assume that Jonathan would keep it near to him, since he’s the central focus of the spell. At his house certainly.”He returned to tracing lines of text, muttering to himself.

“Well this is good. So, can we just destroy the book the spell came in or-“

Giles snapped the book shut. “Whatever material the spell was written on must be coated with ‘Dust of Ershorne’ and then burned. That should undo the spell without causing any unpleasant side effects or backlash.” He began searching around amongst the book stacks, pushing jars and vials about as he searched.

“Except for Jonathan.” Riley gave Buffy a dry smile before shrugging his shoulders, “This whole situation is so... unreal.”

Faith grunted in agreement. “That’s exactly what it is, not real.”

“Like I said, these djinn are the worst.” Anya insisted.

Buffy moved over to Giles, feeling a little bit of relief returning. Although she was puzzled as to why this ritual was so different than the one that had performed on her last year. No magic knife for cutting invisible strings seemed necessary. It was seeming more and more likely that this djinn was completely unrelated to her one? Like a subspecies?  
“I mean, I’m glad that the reversing sounds simply enough. Can we get hold of any of this um, Hershey dust?”

“I have some,” Giles turned and presented what appeared to be salmon coloured glittering sand contained in a glass vial, “It’s supposedly very good for reinvigorating cursed objects, though I haven’t tested that particular application.”

“Ooh, it’s all pink and sparkly!” Exclaimed Buffy as she held out her hand. “I’ll make whatever book Jonathan’s spell is bound in look just fabulous.”

“Okay, so let’s do this.” Faith stated simply and turned to leave. Buffy hurried after, Riley reaching out to squeeze her shoulder affectionately, murmuring for her to be careful as she passed by.

Giles called after them, his tone solemn. “Please, both of you be vigilant. Whatever Jonathan has involved himself with its likely he will be unable to help with any obstacles you may face. He may even hinder you.”

Faith turned back to the rest of them and looked apprehensive for a moment. She cast a look at Buffy at seemed to force herself to relax a bit. “We’ve got this Giles. Johnnie’s gonna undo whatever he did, with a little luck.”

Willow spoke up. “Well then good luck. And if you see that monster, give it a punch on the nose from me.”

Faith gave a confident smile. “You got it.”

Xander cleared his throat. “And y’know, if you don’t manage to succeed for some reason then... well, that isn’t the worst thing in the world. So don’t beat yourselves up. Some things are meant to be.” Xander gave them a thumb’s up and a big, insincere smile.

Buffy gave that particular rallying cry a derisive eye-roll before turning and leaving without saying anything else. Faith went with her.

 

~~~~

 

As they headed over to Jonathan’s estate Faith said nothing but it was obvious she was tense. Her hands were stuffed in her jacket pockets and her shoulders were hunched against the early evening. Buffy turned the vial of over and over in her hand nervously as she avoided saying anything.  
She wasn’t afraid of confronting Jonathan, nor of facing whatever might happen once she attempted to destroy the parchment he had, but she felt squirmy and conflicted about what would happen after. A return to the normal was good, the only real choice, and yet...normal was only great for some.

Faith suddenly stopped in her tracks. “Hold up.”

Buffy stopped as well and turned to face the other slayer. She saw that Faith’s face was tense, her eyes darting. Her hands were now clasped nervously together as she took a breath. “Okay, I’m gonna ask you somethin’ and you gotta give me the truth, okay?”

Buffy frowned and glanced down the street towards their destination. “Faith, this really isn’t the best time. We have to undo this spell quickly so things will get back to normal-”

“I know that.” Faith blew out a breath. “I’m just gonna... I figured it out, you’re not affected by this spell or wish or whatever. You didn’t get played like the rest of us. You were suspicious of Johnnie before the monster ever showed up.”

Buffy felt her mouth go dry. She had fooled the rest of them, tried to keep her insights a secret to avoid all the awkward questions after but somehow Faith had figured it out anyway. “What? I-I don’t-“. She faltered.

“Buffy, please? I don’t gotta know why you’re up on the real deal, but... I need to know what’s gonna happen.”

Buffy avoided her eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Doesn’t take a genius to know that if Jonathan isn’t what he says he is, and didn’t do any of what... what I remember him doing, then, things are gonna change.” She caught Buffy’s eyes, her face seemed so open and vulnerable under the bright moon, “We’re gonna change.”

Buffy couldn’t hold her gaze. She looked away. “You’re right.”

“So, if Jonathan didn’t help me then... you did? That’s why you’ve been kinda off, right? Not the only reason I’m guessing but-“

“Faith...” Buffy started and then stopped. This was so heart-breakingly unfair for both of them. “I did try and help you but things...Those things might not have gone as well as we all wished they’d had.” Buffy closed her eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Faith was quiet for a moment and then snorted sardonically. “Man, that bad, huh? Are we...friends even?”

“The only thing that really matters is that we’re still on the same side okay? Still slayers together.” She reached out and took Faith’s hand. “I promise its better this way.”

Faith scowled. “I get that. Nobody wants to be lied to about everything or have their life played around with.” After another moment she grunted in irritation. “Let’s just do this quick so I don’t have to think too hard about what comes next.”

 

After that they had hurried the rest of the way to Jonathan’s with Faith taking the lead, cautiously they’d cut through the woods that screened the back of the estate, scaled the back fence and made their way stealthily across the back lawn. The looming house was a dark silhouette except for one downstairs window that glowed like a beacon. Somebody was awake.

Faith halted, seemingly unsure now that she was so close. “Maybe...we could split up and come at him from different directions or... I dunno.” She looked back at Buffy and made an impatient face, “You’ve always been better at this.”

Buffy stepped next to Faith and hugged in closer. She kept her voice low. “Not always. You can be plan-girl too sometimes.”

“I’m just not looking forward to actually confronting him. He’s the only guy that I...”Faith broke off and looked away.

Buffy put a comforting hand on the other slayer’s shoulder. “I know. And I’ll take the lead from here okay?”

Faith nodded and they both crossed the dew-specked grass onto the patio, to where elaborate French windows led into the study. Buffy crouched by one of them and peaked through where one of the lower glass panels and the elaborate curtains beyond had left a gap.  
After a moment of squinting and adjusting to the change in illumination she saw Jonathan standing with his back to them, staring into the flickering fireplace, a glass of brandy held in one hand.

Buffy pulled her head back. “Here’s there and he’s alone. Time for the intervention.”

Still crouching she gently tested the handles and found them firmly locked. So she braced one and gestured for Faith to do the same with the other. After mouthing a count of three they pulled the windows forcefully apart, easily overcoming the lock as it creaked and splintered.  
Both of them stood and entered in time to see Jonathan turn around.

He smiled his disarming, unflappable smile. “Buffy. Faith. Little late for a social call isn’t it? You could’ve just knocked.”

Buffy moved closer and crossed her arms and gave her best ‘don’t mess’ stare, making her body language all business. “We need to talk Jonathan.”

He nodded, still smiling as he turned and put down his glass. He was wearing a dark red silk dressing gown and comfy slippers. Very Playboy mansion. “Sounds mighty serious. How can I help?” He still sounded amused.

Buffy heard Faith close the doors behind them and then moved to Buffy’s side.

“We know about your connection with the beast that’s been attacking people. And we know about the spell.”

His smile faltered for an instant. “I’m... not sure what-“

“Stop it.” Faith interrupted, her voice rough with anger, “We’ve seen the pics already. B laid it all out for us. “

Buffy met his eyes and willed him to listen, to cooperate. “We need to end this before anyone gets seriously hurt Jonathan. Where’s the spell?”

Jonathan paused for moment and swallowed, then his face fell and she saw shades of the real Jonathan, the one she knew. “I-I tried to burn it, to end it, I swear. But I can. It... its like it won’t let me.” 

Buffy kept her tone soft and conciliatory. “Jonathan, it’s okay, we have a ritual to destroy it.” She held up the vial of powder.

Jonathan eyed the vial, his expression a mix of relief and disappointment. “That’s great. What is it?” He stepped closer, something shifting in his face that suddenly made Buffy wary. For a moment she thought back that fateful last meeting with Mr. Platt, nobody makes a wish without it affecting them, changing them, deep down. At not always for the best.

“Don’t,” Buffy gestured for him to stop. “Just fetch the spell.”

Jonathan blinked in confusion for a moment, looked down at himself and then nodded hurriedly. “It’s in my desk.” He crossed his expansive study, “It’s strange, it’s like I can feel something. A pull inside. It only happened when I realized about the creature and tried to...” He trailed off and shook his head as he opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a yellowed and ragged piece of paper, curling at the edges like a scroll. “H-here.” He started to move back towards the pair.

And that was when something crashed through the high windows behind Buffy in a billow of night air and exploding glass.  
On instinct Buffy ducked and turned at the sound and motion but not fast enough. She saw a flash a pale, lumpy hide clear the high-backed chair to her left and collide heavily with her shoulder. She stumbled from the force and dropped to one knee and the vial fell from her hand and rolled across the floor. She grasped out for it but too late as the screeching, baleful creature loomed over her. Raising its massive ape-like forearms above its head it gave another screech and clouted her on the back of the head even as Buffy pivoted and tried to roll clear. She spun hard and her back rammed the stone backing of the fireplace. Ornaments and pictures crashed and rattled as she collapsed onto her ass. ‘Oww.’

She shook her head as she saw Jonathan back away from the creature, still clutching the parchment in his hand. On her left Faith hesitated as she moved to confront the beast. It turned, threw back its head to howl and Faith stepped forward, threw a weak right cross straight at the creature that it batted aside. It struck back, flailing upwards with a massive limb that knocked the dark slayer flying over a tacky looking love seat.

“Faith! Get the vial.” Buffy pushed herself up and grabbed a nearby poker before launching herself forward, swatting the pallid demon’s arm out of the way with one quick swipe and then catching it in the face with a back-swing.  
The thing screeched again, higher pitched and in pain as it staggered back. Buffy saw Jonathan seem to lose his super-cool elegance and scamper for cover behind his desk. She struck again, going for the face but the demon ducked its head so the metal rod struck its hard bony skull and bounced off. In return it shoulder barged Buffy to one side and brought its claws up to rake her as, off balance, she barely managed to catch herself on the edge of a chair.

But Faith charged in again, more forceful this time and hammered a hard fist into the side of the beast’s head, before ducking as the thing turned and swung a heavy limb towards her. She stepped under the arm and followed up with a fierce uppercut and a hard right cross before slamming an elbow into the side of its head. The creature careened away from them both.

Faith grinned fiercely. “This. I remember this. It feels good!”

Buffy pulled herself upright and nodded her thanks. “Faith, the vial?”

“Got it,” Faith handed the dust to Buffy, “Do the brain thing while I dish out some more pain.” Then she turned and ran at the beast, leaping to kick it in the side to it staggered off balance into more heavy furniture.

Hoping that Faith could continue to keep the demon busy Buffy hurried over to where Jonathan was... well, cowering. “Jonathan, what gives?”

“Not sure I’m gonna be any help. The more you two hurt it, the more I-“. He cringed and Buffy turned to see Faith head butt the beast in its roaring maw. Her own face was grinning and triumphant, eyes blazing, Faith at the top of her game. The demon barely managed to swat her away and Faith twisted and rolled to land on her shoulder and roll upright. She flipped her hair out of her face as she stood again, flexing her fingers, readying another assault.

That was when Jonathan stood up and handed the page to Buffy. “End this.” And then he ran at the beast, grabbing one of his chairs and swinging it up and around like a club so it shattered against the demon’s bristly hide. The thing roared and turned on him even as Faith leapt back into the fray.

Buffy hurried over to the fireplace and held the page over the crackling flame. She thumbed the stopper of the vial and saw a wisp of purple smoke as she uncorked it. Not sure how much powder to use she played it safe and upended the entire tube to coat the parchment on both sides. She saw it sparkle and glow, crackling against the page, clinging to the inked words and sigils. The page seemed to flutter and vibrate in her hand like it was agitated from the contact with the dust.

“So how does this go again, Klaatu, Berarda uh... burn baby burn.” And she shoved the paper into the blaze.

There was a blast of heat as she jerked her fingers back followed by a sound like the air being sucked away from everywhere around Buffy.

And then the fireplace exploded.  
Buffy manage one step backwards and throwing up her hands before she was flung through the air, flipping end over end along with burning chunks of wood, ash and cinders. She landed against the heavy velvety plush curtains that promptly collapsed when she tried to cling to them and stop her inevitable fall. Instead she landed in a heap, shrouded in dark, dazed for a few moments, before desperately clawing at the material as she heard an otherworldly noise fill the room. It sounded like a distant anguished scream heard amidst roiling thunder. She pulled her head free of fabric just as the smoke and heat that bloomed from the fireplace seemed to take shape in the air. Then she spotted a tiny pair of amber eyes flicker like a bat’s wing in its centre. She ducked and flapped a hand as they darted towards her before they reared around.  
To look at Faith.

Jonathan lay sprawled on the floor but Faith was still standing, between the downed and defeated demon and the large plume of ash and smoke that spread and moved itself in the centre of the room. The eyes in the smoke flickered and seemed to narrow, switching between regarding the downed Buffy and Faith who was now woozily clutching the side of her head.  
There was a final gust of hot wind, a whispered skittering of a noise that sounded like ‘No peace’ to Buffy and then the thing, the remnant, was gone. The smoke billowed and dispersed all the remaining ash and embers to everywhere around.

Faith opened her eyes, shielding them from the haze in the air with her hand. “B... what just..?” Then her eyes widened, her features fell. She took a shaky step backwards.

Buffy hurriedly tried to untangle herself from the rest of the curtains. “Faith, its okay. I think we did it. Its over.”

Faith looked at her before quickly looking away. She glanced behind her at Jonathan, hesitating. 

And then she bolted. Sprinting past Buffy, kicking open the broken French windows and then out into the night. Buffy called after her but Faith didn’t look back, and then she was gone.

 

~~~~

 

The next morning sanity had returned to the world and Buffy was attempting to bask in the sunshine-y, campus-part of that world. The whole gang, with the unhappy exception of Faith, were sprawling out on picnic blankets beneath the shade of a tree.  
The collective mood of the rest of them was somewhere between embarrassed and bewildered.  
‘Welcome to my world.’ Buffy thought.

Willow was the first to voice was they were all thinking. “I can believe we believed it.”

Leaning back against the tree Riley shook his head. “It seemed so real.”

Sitting next to him Buffy bumped his shoulder playfully. “Well, in that world it was real.”

Anya sighed happily. “Alternate realities are neat.”

Willow was emphatic in her disagreement. “Hello, not neat, more like disturbing and bizarre. Brings up all kinds of pod-people possibilities.”

Buffy shrugged. “It wasn’t that bad all things considered. No evil doppelgangers.”

Willow pouted glumly but didn’t reply.

Xander sighed as he stared into the middle distance. “You know what I’ll always remember?”

Riley seemed to think about it. “The swim suit calendar’s sticking in my mind.” Buffy’s smirk must’ve caught his eye because he turned to her and clarified. “Not in a good way.”

Xander continued on. “I’ll always remember the way he made me feel about me. Valued and respected. Sort of tingly. And now I just feel... empty.”

Buffy exchanged an amused look with Riley before sarcastically replying. “Poor Xander. I guess he hurt you most of all.”

Next to Willow Tara awkwardly raised a hand. “Um...”

Buffy gestured towards her. “Except of course after Tara.” 

She trailed off after that and looked down at her lap. ‘And Faith.’ 

Okay, now even the attempt at basking was over and cruddy thoughts were returning. Nobody was mentioning the glaring absence in the group. She guessed that her friends weren’t completely immune to Sunnydale denial syndrome after all, just more selective with it. But her memories were still clear, the expression on Faith’s face last night most of all.

She felt Riley gently squeeze her hand. “So, how’s Faith doing?” He murmured so quietly that only she could hear.

Buffy looked at him in surprise, she figured that her boyfriend would join the rest of the gang in the suppressing until the memories faded. “I...I, um, Giles rang me this morning. He told me she’s back at his place. She’s dealing I think.”

“It must have been rough on her, afterwards. I can’t imagine.”

His sympathy seemed so genuine for somebody Riley didn’t even know that well, or even like. “Riley you don’t have to-“

He held her gaze. “You’re worried about her, I can tell. If you want to take off and go see her, I’ll understand.”

Buffy looked past him to her friends who were all trying to seem lost in thought as they studiously avoiding looking over at her. Too weirded out by this whole thing probably, having to deal with Faith-connotations on top of everything else was a little too much.

Riley seemed to read her thoughts before announcing. “Did anyone else feel way too tall? I felt way too tall.”

Buffy looked out at the campus as the Jonathan-discussions started up again. She noticed the guy in question standing on the path a little distance away, clearly trying to catch her eye as he hovered.

Buffy stood up and crossed over to him. He squirmed uncomfortably as she got closer but he stood his ground.

He nodded in way of greeting. “I wasn’t sure you’d come over. Everyone’s mostly forgetting, but I think some people are kind of angry.”

“Yeah well, wishes are like that, they don’t last and don’t leave much good behind.”

“Nobody’s even talking to me. And the twins moved out.”

Buffy kept her tone neutral. “That’s too bad. But... I get it. On some level. Wanting to make your life better. But you went about it the wrong way. That parchment is dangerous, I’m giving it back to Giles.”

“Yeah, that’s for the best. I mainly wanted to apologize for everything.” He squinted at her in surprise. Actually I thought you’d be super angry?”

Buffy put a little edge into her voice. “And why would that be? Because you inserted yourself into my life and took away all my achievements? Something like that? Gee, why would that make me mad?”

Jonathan seemed to shrivel into himself a bit. “That wasn’t... I-It’s not what was supposed to happen. Or the monster either. I read everything really carefully and... nobody was supposed to get hurt.”

Buffy took this in. “But you get that that’s not the only reason people are angry? People didn’t like being little actors in your sock puppet theatre.”

His face fell. “You weren’t! You weren’t socks. We were friends.”

Buffy sighed and shook her head. “Jonathan you can’t just...whoosh and fix things the way you want with some huge gesture. It’s complicated. It takes time and work. But if you work hard enough then in the end it’s real. Worth the effort.

His tone softened as he acquiesced. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Real effort, not magic-effort.” She clarified.

He nodded sheepishly as he moved away. “Doing things the hard way is better in the long run. Got it.”

Buffy turned away and looked back at her friends who were still sitting, settled and getting back to normal. But normal for Buffy was complicated and anxious wondering and awkward conversations still to be had. She had to talk to Giles about the wish. And to Faith about everything else.

 

~~~~

 

“I think this belongs to you.” Buffy walked into Giles kitchen and placed the wayward paper down on the counter. “Look familiar?”

“Oh dear lord.” Giles remarked, gaping in bewilderment at the page. “I-I recognise this...its part of the collection I acquired in Los Angeles.”

Buffy felt a teasing smile on her lips. “Acquired and then fumbled a bit, at least according to Jonathan. This is where he got his brilliant super-hero origin story from.”

Giles took the page and removed his glasses to rub his eyes. “Pillock! I had no idea that the information contained actual spells, just stories, cautionary tales and fables. Also poetry.”

“Well, that’s some powerful poetry alright.” Buffy sighed. “Anyways you should probably keep it all locked away safe. For the best. No ‘Super-Giles, Watcher extraordinaire’ please.”

“Most amusing.” Giles remarked dryly as he thought for a moment, “I’ll have to tread much more carefully with this knowledge in the future. Who knows what a simple translation could trigger or unleash? I’ll have to widen my research parameters and look into.”

Buffy was only half listening to his musing before she blurted out. “I’m telling Faith. About everything. About the wish, the repeat-o year. The djinn. All of it. Right now.”

Giles looked shocked and spluttered a reply. “You can’t! Absolutely not!” He made an effort to lower his voice, “The risks now are far too grave, Buffy.”

Buffy gestured emphatically with her hands. “After what Anya told me about Djinn we don’t even know what we thought we knew before. Apparently there are loads of these things out there.”

Giles raised an eyebrow. “Oh, well then I entirely see you point. Ignorance is a completely valid reason to start blurting out dangerous lore.”

Buffy ignored his jibe and raised her voice in frustration. “She deserves to know Giles. She needs to know about these forces messing with her life

Giles argued. “You can’t. As your Wa - former Watcher I forbid it.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Yeah, that ultimatum not really gonna work for me.”

“Now you listen here! This thing almost killed you, never mind about Faith for the moment. We don’t know what we are dealing with, but with this,” He gestured to the parchment, “We finally have something tangible. Concrete knowledge that we use to help both of you. I-I simply need more time.”

Buffy shook her head even as she felt herself relent a little. “I dunno. For how long?”

“A few weeks.” He stated tentatively, “Subject to alteration if I run into any difficulties.” When Buffy started to object he overrode her, “It’s the best I can offer Buffy. I’m sorry but its not just Faith who’s fate is in question here.”

Buffy wasn’t happy and muttered. “I have to tell her something.” She looked downcast, “How is she?”

Giles replaced his glasses. “Well last night she pilfered my best brandy and retired to her room. I suspect that she’s recovering from medicating herself as we speak.”

“I should go and...” She gestured and moved down the short corridor to Faith’s room. She hesitated before quietly knocking on the door. After a moment she opened and peaked inside.

But Faith was awake, legs casually splayed as she sat side-ways on her cot. Giles’ brandy was, much to Buffy’s astonishment, unopened and propped up next to bedside lamp.

Buffy didn’t hide her surprise. “Oh! I thought... I mean, Giles good stuff was missing in action and I assumed...”

Faith looked up. Her eyes were clear and alert but also... empty.

Buffy continued. “I was mostly worried about you.”

Faith tilted her head. Her expression changed subtly from empty to almost curious. “Why?”

“The spell was rough. Everyone having their memories played with. You-”

“Oh, I get that. But why do you care if I’m okay?” Faith shook her head, “All after me having such a fine time tryin’ to wreck you life ‘cause I hated mine so much.”

Buffy stepped fully inside and closed the door, leaned back against it. “We’ve been over this, I care about you because... we used to be more. We can be again.”

Faith’s face twisted with a bitter smile. “Sure, just cast Johnnie’s wonderful mind-screw again and we can all-”

Buffy shook he head. “That was a stupid lie Faith, it wasn’t real.” Buffy paused and took a breath, “But maybe it can be like that, with time. I don’t know. Look, there are basically two ways of doing things, the easy way and the hard way. The easy way seems real tempting and comforting but it doesn’t work, not long term. The hard way is... how we’ve all got to go about living I guess. It sucks but there it is. It’s painful but it’s... better.”

“That simple, huh?”

Buffy gave a sad smile. “Sometimes. And I want that too as well.”She hesitated before adding softly, if its any comfort some of the lie was really great for me as well.”

Faith shook her head and looked down at her bed again. “It’s just... everything I did. It’s coming back real slow. Fresh. Like I’m reliving it over again. I coulda-” She gestured at the brandy, “But then I wouldn’t remember the... better stuff. Before it goes away for good.”  
She looked worried for a second. “It is gonna go, right?”

“Mostly. It’ll fades like a dream I think. But I’m sorry for the repeating. That must be awful.”

“We all get what’s coming to us,” Faith shifted on her cot-bed and met Buffy’s eyes again. “Even when we were living it somethin’ felt off y’know? Like it wasn’t really meant to be. Just some dumb idiot-wish, all pathetic.” She looked at Buffy more intently, “But you knew right away, I could tell. Why is that, B?” There seemed to be a sudden edge to her voice.

Buffy swallowed. “I don’t know. But we’re gonna find out, and soon. Giles is on it, I promise.”

Faith seemed to weigh those words careful for a moment and then nodded. “Whatever.” She gestured at the brandy, “Give that back to Giles. No easy way for me.”

Buffy smiled shyly. “Yay. You’re listening to my advice. Progress.” She moved over to take the bottle. If Faith can deal and get through this in a healthy way then things would go much better when it came to revealing the truth. Or at least most of the truth. The thought of telling Faith that they had... done things ‘differently’ in the wish-verse would be incredibly awkward for Buffy. 

‘Friend, we were just friends. Slay-pals that hung out in cemeteries a lot. That’s all.’

“Buffy,” Faith broke into her thought process, “I’ve been thinkin’ that it’s best if you give me a bit of space right now, okay?”

Buffy made a big show of stepping back to the doorway and smiled, waving the bottle. “Like this. Oh, okay I’ll leave you alone. But tomorrow if you wanna-”

“No.” Faith cut in sharply enough to surprise her, “I mean... you got your own life to live and I think it might be better if you don’t come around for a few days.” The other girl hesitated, “Maybe a couple of weeks actually.”

Buffy blinked. “Oh.” ‘Where is this coming from?’

Faith shook her head and continued. “I’m good, you don’t need to keep playin’ nurse-maid or pep-coach. Just do your own thing. We can work out patrols with Giles so we don’t trip over each other. Go live your life.”

“I... I don’t understand.”

Faith didn’t meet her gaze instead she stated softly. “I need to get my head straight with everything... and maybe that would be easier if you weren’t around all the time. Just for a while.”

“Oh. Okay, sure. I don’t wanna... crowd.” Buffy quickly turned and left before any hurt showed, she felt like she’d been gut-punched. 

‘Yeah, just friends. Friends make you feel like this when they say they can’t hang out with you for a while.’

Buffy walked back to Giles and handed him his brandy as she walked past. “Here. She’s doing fine.”She stated woodenly.

Then she left.

 

~~~~

 

Faith heard a distant bang as the front door to Giles’ apartment closed. She sighed to herself. Sometimes slayer hearing sucked.

She hadn’t been eavesdropping. She’d actually been trying to rest her eyes. Busily endure the nastier memories of last year as they came back in waves. She just watched in her mind’s eye as they crashed in, submerging and drowning and dragging out the flimsy, bitter lies, fake recollections of stuff that never really happened. 

Then she heard a loud voice. Giles saying something important as it turned out and her alertness for danger had flipped a switch. She’d gone over to the door and pressed her ear to it. Heard Buffy’s voice and instantly felt better.  
Buffy had come to see her.

But Buffy was also saying something about telling Faith something important. Or not telling her. They were arguing with each other. Maybe about what to do next. Whatever it was Faith’s name was mentioned a few times.

Her mind with its nasty little voice started up its usual tricks right about then. Buffy and co were keeping secrets from her again. Nothing new. But about her? That was new. And not particularly comforting.

It took everything in Faith not to flat out ask Buffy what they were all hiding from her. Instead she had asked about the nerd and his dumb fantasy and was sure Buffy had been hiding something with her answer. Playing for time.

So Faith had firmly and politely told Buffy to get lost for a while so she could... what? Think it over? Spy on Giles? Subtly question him? Uncover a massive Faith-centred conspiracy?  
She needed time to figure out if Buffy was really trying to help her and be her friend or if there was something more at stake. Maybe some slayer-reason why Buffy wanted Faith ‘on-side’ for real.  
Because something was going on and more and more it seemed like she was missing key pieces. Like that Morley chick who had confronted her, what’s up with that?

No more lies. Faith thought to herself. She was done with being deceived or manipulated. 

So for now she’d keep quiet and stay watchful. That way she’d be ready for whatever happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are worried Buffy and Faith will be getting A LOT closer very soon. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Next time: Wild Girls.


	25. Wild Girls: Part 1 (Lusty Wrong Feeelings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes for the lateness. This year's been crazy.

 

Wild Girls Part 1 (Lusty Wrong Feelings)

 

The vampire growled menacingly, right before Buffy kicked it in the face. Her boot connected with a satisfyingly crunch to its chin. She followed up with a snap kick to its lower leg and it fell to one knee, grimacing in pain.

 

It was just another Tuesday night in Sunnydale. Another standard patrol, and some stinky creature of the night to punch. All with the added bonus of a cute boyfriend for company. Buffy couldn’t be happier. In theory.

 

Interrupting her reverie, the vampire tried to punch her from its downed position but Buffy easily blocked it. She countered with a couple of hard kidney jabs and then pulled the vamp up and around. Off balance, the creature threw a hard right which she deftly ducked, hitting back with a solid shot of her own. Then she grabbed the stunned vamp, spun him around and threw him through the air. The creep landed heavily on the ground right next to Riley.

 _‘Sharing is caring after all,’_ she thought.

 

She saw Riley take up the task of beating the unliving hell out of the vamp, and took the opportunity to duck down and retrieve her crossbow. A while ago Giles had idly suggested (actually he’d used the word ‘behove’ which she’d later had to look up) that Buffy might like to practice more with ranged weapons out in the field.

Her take on it: polish her skills a bit in private before and showing off her nifty form in front of her boyfriend. These things had way more class those than taser-blasters anyway.

 

Buffy levelled her weapon as she saw Riley trading blows with the vamp before he twisted the creature into a hip throw, a nice manoeuvre that Buffy stopped to admire. Riley then pulled the vamp up off the ground and into a full nelson, pinning its arm overhead and leaving its chest exposed.

 _‘Nice going,’_ she thought appreciatively.

 

She smiled and took aim, opening fire as soon as she had the heart in her sights. But before the arrow could hit the mark, Riley and the vamp were both shoved out of the way by a third figure.

 

_‘Poop. Vamp has some crypt buddy looking out for him.’_

 

Except the buddy wasn’t another vampire, but a big burly-looking demon. A blue skinned creature dressed in cruddy medieval garb and sporting a distinctive bald head topped with a bunch of horns. The demon pulled the vampire well away from a scrambling Riley and they both struggled to their feet.

 

Reacting quickly to this new wrinkle, she jumped forward, flooring both evil critters with a well-aimed high kick each before they could fully regain their balance. Then she ran over to Riley and hauled him up.

 

Riley shook the daze from his head and eyed Buffy uncertainly.

 

A little breathless Buffy said. “You get fang. I’ll get horny.”

She stuttered as she realized what she’d just said, “I-I mean...”

 

Riley nodded and drew a stake as the two creatures reared up again and drew nearer. Without hesitation Buffy dashed past the vamp and straight at his blue companion, and kicked it in the chest, the solid strike and her speed pitched it backwards. And a follow-up roundhouse to the skull knocked it spinning to the ground.

The demon rolled away and grasped onto a headstone to haul itself up, but she quickly got herself into position behind it and directed a fierce kick at the back of its knee. It stalled and grunted in pain as she then repeatedly pounded her fist hard into its back.

 

But the demon was tough enough to pull itself fully upright so she hopped up on its back and wrapped an arm around its neck. The creature reared and staggered around clumsily. She squirmed for balance and eventually gained enough leverage to draw a knife from her belt, plunging it into the side of the thing’s neck.

With a low gurgling grunt of pain the demon dropped to its knees and then to the side. Buffy gratefully hopped off before it fully expired.

‘ _Fatality,’_ she thought, blushing as she realised she’d probably picked that up from one of Xander’s bad video games.

 

After a moment to check that ol’ blue was staying down, she dropped her knife with a sigh of relief. Yep, another typical night, basically what passed as fun on the job for her, so why did she feel so off?

 

That would be Faith. As always.

Or rather the parts of Buffy’s brain that refusing to not think about Faith every few hours or so. Their time apart might well be doing Faith a world of good, for all Buffy knew, but in the meantime she was left wondering where Faith was, what she was feeling, how she was coping, why she had insisted on so much time and space. Even occasionally thinking about what Faith might be wearing...

 

_‘Urgh, that’s it brain, I’m gonna go and eat a whole pint of ice cream real fast as punishment. See how well you do thinking about Faith while-‘_

 

“Buffy?” Riley walked closer, smiling and sheathing his stake in the pocket of his fatigue pants, “what was all that about?”

 

Buffy touched her hair self-consciously. “What was all what about? It’s nothing, honest.”

 

He smiled and stepped nearer, brushed a stray twig from her shoulder. “The tag-team. Don’t recall seeing a vampire-demon match-up before.”

 

Buffy frowned in thought. “Oh. Yeah, that _was_ weird. Hey, who says we can’t all get along?”

 

He gently brushed some hair away from her face and leaned closer. “Nice sentiment if you think about it. Heart-warming.”

 

“Except it never happens. Vampires and demons, y’know, major clashing. Like stripes and polka-dots really.”

 

Riley met her eyes. “You’re the expert. Still, here we stand. Mission successful.” He smiled and leaned in closer, “How about we wrap things up and go celebrate.”

 

“We should tell Giles!” Buffy blurted out before Riley could lock lips with her. She wasn’t able to explain to him why she wasn’t in the mood for any post-slaying hi-jinks. To do that she’d have to make clear the source of her current funk.

 

Riley pulled back a bit and hesitated. “As in right away?” His hand dropped away from her shoulder and his charming smile faltered a bit.

 

Buffy shrugged awkwardly. “I-I think...I think it’s wiggy and qualifies as being reportable, right?”

 

Riley nodded as he thought. “If you think-“

 

There was a sudden rustling noise in the nearby bushes. Not right on top of them, but rapidly coming their way. To her ears, it sounded like the heavy thudding of something running flat out. Moments later it was followed by the harsh snap of branches and some sort of heavy, guttural growling.

 

“Looks like that report will have to wait,” Riley muttered as he turned to face the sounds.

Buffy quickly ducked down and snatched up her knife.

 

She righted herself just in time to see something large and fast burst from the undergrowth. In the light of the moon she got the impression of a furry, tusked figure with a lumpy head as it lurched out into the open space to their left.

The creature came to a stop and turned to glare at them both, rearing up to an impressive height of just over seven feet as it stretched its arms wide.

She took in the thing’s barrel chest and thick limbs, its reddish mane of coarse fur, its flattened protruding nose with up-thrust tusks at either side.

The pig-demon gave a short squeal-roar of a challenge and stomped the ground.

 

Buffy gave Riley a sidelong look. “Right, maybe if I stand on your shoulders-“

 

Then another shape hurtled from the bushes and struck Piggy from the side, sending it stumbling and tripping over a nearby stone bench. The other smaller figure rolled agilely across the ground before flipped to her feet. That was when Buffy saw the gleam of leather pants and a wave of dark hair catching the moonlight and recognised the form.

 

“Faith?”

 

The dark-haired slayer turned in surprise and then smiled widely. “Hey B. Iowa. Thought you two were taking the south side. Giles said-“

 

Riley interrupted. “This _is_ the south side.”

 

“Huh. Guess this creep led me on quite a tour then, huh?”

 

Buffy blinked in confusion. “It was _running_ from you?”

 

Then Buffy saw the demon rise up behind Faith and plunge towards her. Without missing a beat, Faith spun on her heel and greeted the creature with a fierce jumping punch right across its furry snout. The blow stopped the rampage enough for Faith to follow up, smashing a boot between the beast’s legs.

 

Another couple of blows later, the demon took an unsteady step to the right before countering and hurling a fist in her direction. But Faith caught the ham-sized fist between her hands. She gave it a vicious twist and locked the elbow joint. The demon bellowed in pained rage. Then Faith used her leverage to swing the demon straight into a solid-looking tree. It connected and bounced off with a heavy thud, staggering and shaking its head drunkenly.

 

Riley took a step forward. “Maybe we should-“

 

Buffy put an arm out to stop him. “I think she’s got this.” Buffy could tell from Faith’s trademark grunting that she was comfortably on top of things. And she knew better than to get between the other slayer and a good tussle.

Besides she hadn’t seen Faith in fighting form in well over a fortnight. So instead she took in the sight of the other slayer dressed in full slay gear, denim jacket over a form fitting crop-top, leather pants and stomping boots. Buffy even spotted a knife in a holster strapped to Faith’s ankle. The overall effect was highly appealing to Buffy’s slayer-starved eyes.

 

Then the demon raged back at Faith, catching her with a solid blow that sent her staggering towards Buffy and Riley. Riley braced himself to get involved, but Buffy had already spotted the feint Faith was using. So when the creature marched menacingly forward and used the exact same blow it had used before, Faith easily deflected it. Then she twisted under its reach to pound at the inside of its knee.

 

The demon doubled over enough for the slayer to grab tightly hold of its head, bend it to one side, and ram a knee straight into its chin. She continued to slam her knee up repeatedly until the thing roared and snapped out a claw, trying to tear her off.

 

But Faith had expected this and dodged by flipping up onto its back, still keeping a grip on its head. She then jumped off the other side, using her entire bodyweight to drag the demon backwards and down. Already reeling, the creature faltered and fell backwards with the slayer, seeming to come down almost on top of her. Faith shifted backwards as she dropped, her feet hitting and bouncing off the stone bench behind her. She used her momentum to hop back further, still pulling on the creature’s lumpy head as she did so. The demon came down hard, its neck coming to an abrupt stop, slamming against the hard stone edge of the seat. The rest of its body continued on to hit the ground at the same time as Faith landed on her ass and rolled clear.

 

 _‘Crunch-snap-ouch,’_ Buffy thought to herself.

 

Buffy almost winced at the resulting angle of the demon’s neck. After a long moment Faith grunted and rolled up onto her knees.

 

“You uh, _beat_ her?” Riley murmured out of the side of his mouth.

 

“Well she’s stronger, but I’m nastier.” Buffy replied playfully. Faith’s brawl had been quite the display after so long. The dark slayer fought like she always did, heavy on the offense and frontal assault. Although the grunting, heavy breathing and wild hair had left Buffy a little... stirred up. Faith was as enticing as ever.

 

Buffy cleared her throat and called out. “Nice work. A little flashy, but you got the job done.”

 

Faith stood up and Buffy did her best to ignore the way she brushed the grass off the back of her pants. “Yeah well, I had an audience to play to.”

 

“Also kinda sloppy. I mean, if you’re looking for pointers.” Riley critiqued.

 

“Let’s see you take the next one, Boy Scout.” Faith shot back mildly. Buffy silently hoped that their interactions would stay in the friendly banter zone.

Faith continued, “Though more of ‘em ain’t likely. Mr. Porky was the most action I’ve gotten all night. Reason I chased him down. Couldn’t let a sucker like that get away.”

Faith finished patting down her ass and looked at them. “So... What about you two. Find any action?”

 

Riley and Buffy exchanged a look and Buffy felt herself flush a bit before answering. “Just a couple of vamps and a demon. And some minor weirdness that Giles should probably know about. ”

 

“Huh. Well he’s around here somewhere. I kinda left him for dust a ways back.”

 

Buffy was surprised. “He’s patrolling with you?”

 

“He wants to rate my performance or something. Personally I think the dude is spinning his wheels and on the lookout to watch some gratuitous violence.” Faith grinned and nodded as she kicked the corpse at her feet for emphasis.

 

Buffy frowned at the news. Giles was supposed to be all about researching the djinn. He’d been putting off talking to Buffy for almost a week because of it and she’d hoped that indicated progress. That maybe he was close to an answer or revelation or was going to assure Buffy that she could finally tell Faith about all the important stuff that had happened while she was busy being coma-girl. That way there would no more distance or secrets or awkwardness.

 

Riley touched Buffy’s shoulder to get her attention. “I should call this in. I’ll have a unit do a clean-up of the area.”

 

“Sure.” Buffy watched as he pulled out his walkie-talkie and stepped away just as Faith moved in closer.

 

“I guess he’s useful for somethin’ after all.” She smirked before glancing over Buffy’s shoulder, “Yep, mine’s bigger.” She nodded towards Buffy’s dead demon.

 

Buffy shrugged easily. “Uh-huh. But mine was a much shorter fight.”She chirped.

 

Faith’s smile widened suggestively. “Well y’see, I’m of the opinion that the longer you draw something out, the more satisfying it is.”

 

Buffy squirmed and felt her skin flush at the other girl’s insinuation. “Well, taking your time can be um, fun. Depends on the... opponent.”

 

Faith rolled her lips together as her eyes focused on Buffy’s. “The trick is finding a real challenge. Then you can go all night.”

 

 _Oh thank the lord_ that was when Riley walked back over. “Done and done. We good here?”

 

“Yeah! Uh-huh, looks like definitely nothing else gonna happen here.” Buffy stepped in closer next to him, “but we should go and do a final sweep just to be sure.”

 

Faith gestured over her shoulder, her expression now entirely neutral and innocent. “You guys wanna wait around for Watcher-man? I’m sure he’s bumbling around here somewhere.”

 

“Nope, we can catch him tomorrow. Bye!” With that Buffy turned and almost dragged Riley away by the hand.

 

Riley managed to match her pace after a few seconds.“Everything alright? I thought-”

 

Buffy gave him her best provocative look.“Your place. Now.”

 

“Ooookay.”

 

 

~~~~

 

 

Faith watched Buffy disappear into the night and her smile disappeared. Fun as it was to watch B squirm, and it seemed like it was getting super-easy to get her blushing all of a sudden, that little exchange of theirs had been the highlight of the week. But she didn’t want Buffy getting all guilty if she knew Faith was unhappy.

 

Because in reality staying at Giles, sleeping through most of the day and busily patrolling and moping all night, hadn’t brought the simple satisfaction that Faith was after. A lack of seeing Buffy had made things a little easier, and certainly simpler, but even so she’d missed that comfort she felt when the other slayer was close by.

 

Still, it was for the best this way. She had managed to establish an easy routine for herself and made it seem like she was Little Miss Dedicated Slayer, no lounging around in her panties, no Bronzing for a guy-shaped release, she even read a book or two about different types of demon. Sure they had had plenty of pictures in them but still, committed was the watchword.

 

And without any blonde-distractions Faith had managed to find out Giles’ schedule, which seemed to consist of watching soaps and game shows all morning and pouring over the same thick file folder of documents for the whole of the afternoon, every afternoon. Evenings were for relaxing, eating and occasional training. Getting to hit Giles was sometimes the highlight of her day.

 

Eventually Faith had figured out that Giles’ mysterious binder was never around when she was, the guy always slyly putting it in a drawer or covering it with books when she was wondering about looking at her big book of demon types. Kinda tipped her off.

 

So whenever Giles had gone out grocery shopping, a few times now since Faith was such a big eater, she’d managed to sneak a peek.

But big whup so far, scribbled writing by some old Arab guy, lots of symbols, and the occasional note in small, neat handwriting she guessed was Giles’ efforts. But he had put her name - _Faith_ \- in one of the margins in reference to the works ‘ _invocation or wish’_ and ‘ _subconscious or comatose verbalization?_ ’ whatever the hell those words were besides being a decent Scrabble score. Plus there had been a lot of other writing that seemed linked to those key words. The word ‘hunger’ was underlined several times.

 

So it was confirmed that there was something going on connected to her, just no a clue about what. But given that her investigation skills weren’t exactly terrific, she had kinda impressed herself with this amount of progress.

 

But now Giles sudden offer to accompany Faith on patrol and that had made her a bit suspicious. Maybe she’d been found out, maybe this was a way to distract her or put her on the defensive. Or gain her trust. As developments go it made Faith wary.

 

Interrupting her thoughts, a panting Giles finally emerged from round a nearby tree, flask clutched in one hand and battle axe in the other. When he saw Faith standing about he slowed to an eventual halt and bent over, mildly winded. “...There you are!”

 

Faith rolled her eyes and waved a hand. “Hey Giles, wonder when you’d finally catch up.”

 

“I had no trouble following your trail,” Giles straightened up and waggled the axe in his grip. “But even so you took off so fast that you forgot...” Then he spotted the prone demon, ‘... ah, I see.”

 

 “Yeah, I improvised. It was all pretty rad. Shoulda been.”

 

Giles gave her a look tinged with suspicion. “That was the idea, Faith. For us to work on your technique _together_.”

 

“What can I say G, where bad things roam, I follow. It’s kinda my deal.”

 

“And so how am I supposed to evaluate your performance?” He asked her stuffily.

 

Faith gestured at herself and the surrounding area as she explained. “Gee, uh, let’s see. Here’s me. I’m alive. Then there’s the other dude, he’s dead. Evaluation done. Ten outta ten.”

 

“It’s a little vague.” He remarked.

 

Faith shrugged. “Well Buffy and her squeeze were just here and saw the whole epic thing. How ‘bout I tell them to swing by with their scorecards tomorrow, give you the play-by-play. They wanna see you anyways.”

 

Giles seemed to perk up at that. “Oh, what about?”

 

“Can’t have been too serious. They just left to get all wriggly with each other instead of waitin’ about.”

 

Giles did a crappy job of hiding his disappointment.  “Oh. Well...”

 

Faith scowled at that, then decided she wanted to be away from here and this situation. She needed to lose herself in something that would make her feel better. Enough of this duty crap.  “I’m calling it, I’m done for the night and hitting the Bronze.”

 

Giles sighed as Faith walked past. “Ah. Suddenly this whole scenario seems painfully familiar.”

 

 _‘Right, sure. Always because of Buffy.’_ “That’s the idea, right? The second-hand slayer and the discarded ex-watcher,” Faith griped loudly.

She knew she was lashing out, needling  Giles over the fact that he wasn’t really in Buffy’s life now. And that he was obviously trying to cope by reliving his glory days with the convenient slayer stand-in. But she was suddenly so tired of all of this, people keeping secrets from her _again_ , Buffy walking off with a boyfriend _again_. But most of all Faith was tired of hearing that nasty little voice whispering the same damn crappy thoughts over and over, even though things were different now.

 

There was a pause and then Giles spoke up again. “Faith.”

 

Despite her current funk Faith stopped walking and turned around. “Just forget it okay? We should keep moving, Riley’s buds are gonna get rid of the remains and I’m guessin’ they don’t want a couple of civvies like us hangin’ around.”

 

Giles nodded in understanding, closing the distance between them. “Faith, despite what you might think, I do want to help you. And I can do that best in the manner of my former profession.”

 

Faith folded her arms. “Yeah well, it’s not like I’ve had great luck with mentor-types, just so you know.”

 

“Yes, I do recall. Tragedy, corruption, incompetence... neglect.” Giles met her eyes, “You were ill-served. But please consider that there are other people besides yourself who genuinely desire to make amends for past mistakes.”

 

Faith grunted and looked at the ground, abruptly finding her building bad mood spluttering a bit. Maybe he was on the level about _some_ stuff. If he was admitting that he made mistakes too, just like Buffy had claimed, then...

It was all so confusing. Faith wasn’t the trusting type but, like it or not, she really owed these people a second shot, just like the one they were giving her. Maybe it was time she stop pretending and start to play nice for real, with Buffy as well.

 

Faith stubbed the toe of her boot into the grass. “... Suppose it’s too late for party hour anyhow. Instead if you wanna spar and give me some pointers, that’d be cool, I guess.”

 

“Excellent. And perhaps afterward we can find our way to ordering in some terribly unhealthy fast food.”

 

Faith smiled at that. “Now you’re talking.”

 

 

~~~~

 

 

Morley watched the slayer and watcher depart together, satisfied that they had flailed and exhausted themselves enough for one evening. In her experience that was what the entirety of the Watcher-slayer dynamic amounted to, a shared delusion that a solitary spluttering candle could have any hope of holding back the darkness.

Lies. Morley knew better from bitter experience. All the darkness had to do was watch and wait. Wait until the light wavered for single moment. And then snuff it out.

 

Still she considered, the man Giles was not a typical watcher. In many ways he reminded Morley of herself once upon a time. His past mistakes and apparent affection for his charge gave him a perspective outside all that rigid council thinking.

 

All of which meant that Morley needed to act soon, before Giles and this slayer became any closer. Trust would only complicate things as she moved to the final phase.

 

She had what she needed and so left the graveyard, shifting through space towards her next destination.

 

Throughout the evening Morley had shadowed Faith’s movements, using a few small cantrips here and there to make sure no vampire or demon wandered across the slayer’s path. At the same time she’d watched as the frustration built up in the girl. Saw her need for release, for the kill, becoming stronger so as to become almost palpable. The wildness in her was barely restrained by the end of the night.

That was the moment when Morley had concentrated and cast a more powerful spell, one that would siphon off a small fragment of Faith’s torrid slayer energy. Not enough to be noticed in the moment, usually slayer senses were finely attuned to any magical change surrounding them, but enough power for Morley’s purposes.

 

The link between the two slayers was stronger now, but Morley needed a test to see if it were ready.

 

After a short while Morley arrived in full view on the wide lawn outside Lowell House. The area here was deserted as most were sound asleep at this time. After casting another look about the place just to be certain she prepared for her next step. She took a few deep breaths and focused, allowing her form to materialize and to be almost dragged fully onto the material plane. As she did so Morley felt the rush of air, the pull of gravity, the weight of years all begin to push in on her. She closed her eyes and took a moment to centre her body and spirit and quash the seeping fear she felt inside.

It was as if her mind, her very bones, could feel the sand slide through the hourglass second by second or hear the echoing tick of a clock marking each moment. Her life, short as it was, made every physical instant here precious.

 

She concentrated on her task and withdrew four objects from the depths of her robes. They were flat, smooth stones each carved with a singular potent rune, making them ideal for the spell she was would soon cast.

This locale, Lowell House, had some potential arcane energy that could be harnessed and channelled by the right will-worker. Morley intended to put it to good use.

Walking around the outside of the house Morley placed the four runestones near the foundations, one at each corner. She whispered a blessing under her breath with each placement, sanctifying the entire area as a sacred space. She forced herself not to hurry even as she felt the press of cool night air and the prickle of sweat on her skin.

This had to be done right.

 

After what seemed like too long a time, each moment an agony of passing, she completed the circuit and came to a stop. With a final breath of words the first ritual was complete. The surrounding air thrummed slightly for a moment, like the space around a struck tuning fork, before falling silent.

 

Then Morley moved swiftly up the steps to the entrance of Lowell House and swept inside, gliding wraith-like through the barrier and up the stairs, into the room belonging to the other slayer’s current paramour. She paused a moment to let her eyes adjust to the gloom, even as her other senses became aware of the fact that not everybody was fast asleep at this hour.

 

In the shadows in front of her Morley heard heavy breathing, the soft creaking of a mattress and the rustle of bed sheets. The occasional moan or ragged gasp indicated that, although the slayer wasn’t dreaming peacefully as Morley had predicted, she was still preoccupied.

This would be much better.

As the moments passed Morley started to distinguish the shape of a bed as well as those moving on top of it. She saw Buffy sitting up and straddling her soldier, curly golden hair spilling over her shoulders and down her smooth, supple back. The skin of her shoulders glistening with a light sheen of sweat, a slayer in the throes of passion.

 The covers shifted around her hips as the blonde rocked back and forth. Her fingers were passionately intertwined with her lover’s and Morley saw that as Buffy had her hands pressed down against the mattress either side of the boy, pinning him in place.

 

Morley moved towards the foot of the bed, close enough that, were she so inclined, she could reach forward and touch the slayer’s bare shoulder. Instead she pulled both her hands from her robes and focussed. In between her fingers appeared shimmering latticework of energy, tendrils of black, shot through with ribbons of purple. A mere sliver of Faith’s unspent energy, her essence.

Morley held it in check, lacing her fingers lightly even as the energy struggled and surged, as if trying to ground itself in the nearest host.

 

In front of her Morley could see that the blonde slayer was nearing her climax, her breath was quickening and her moans were becoming slightly higher in pitch, her motions were faster. Morley saw her hands disentangle and move up to grip the headboard, using it as leverage as she ground herself down hard. She tossed her head back, biting back louder moans, reaching her peak.

 

Only then did Morley cast her spell, release her fingers and let the strands fly forward, snapping like elastic they rushed to the slayer and seemed to arc into her, dispersing even as they did so.

 

Buffy screamed.

 

 

~~~~

 

 

Giles leaned forward, clearly puzzled. “...And yet you say that the demon went to the vampire’s aid... the two of them were working as a team?”

 

Buffy nodded. “Everything except giving each other little pats on the behind.”

 

Buffy sat snuggled against Riley in the campus common area, gathered around with Willow and Tara sitting opposite while Giles and Faith were reclining on a couch on Buffy’s right. Buffy was intent on focusing on Giles’s fascinating theories and insight and not on how good Faith looked draped over furniture. Important stuff could be afoot, according to Giles at least.

 

The ex-watcher leaned back as he continued to postulate. “...how extraordinarily odd. As a rule, demons have no empathy for species other than their own. In fact, most consider vampires abominations, mixing with human blood and all.”

 

Faith spoke up, her husky voice sceptical. “Sure, but ain’t we seen this kinda thing before? Like with that creepy hot-tub Jabba and his vamp goons?”

 

Tara blinked at that colourful description and looked to Willow for an explanation. “Um, last year, an icky demon named Balthazar. Had vampire minions.”

 

Buffy nodded as she remembered. “That’s right, I forgot. Or repressed actually.” After all there were a lot of things to be repressing given how that scenario _could’ve_ played out. In Buffy’s view there was too much bitter-sweet pain there for her to ever be thinking about.

 

Giles removed his glasses and cleared his throat. “To clarify, vampires may choose to _serve_ a demonic master who they are in thrall to... and some simpler demons may hire themselves out to vampires as ah, mercenaries. But this seems more like a show of... camaraderie if one can use the term.”

 

Willow scrunched up her face in puzzlement. “So what brought these two together?”

 

Riley answered simply. “Not ‘what.’ Who.”

 

Giles leaned forward again in realization. “Adam.”

 

Buffy nodded in agreement. “Think about it. Who better to bring together a bunch of demon types that somebody who’s made out of a bunch of demon types?”

 

Tara agreed. “So um, he’s bridging the gap between the races.”

 

“What, like he’s building his own personal monster squad or somethin’?” Faith’s interest sounded piqued at the idea.

 

“Or maybe more like Martin Luther King. Only, y’know, evil.” Willow clarified.

 

Giles gave Willow a slightly confused look at the comparison and turned his attention back to Buffy and Riley. “Well, I suggest that for the next several nights, you um, concentrate your patrols in that same area. If you find any other peculiar pairings or groupings you let me know.”

He glanced at Faith, “Ah, you as well?”

 

Faith sat up. “Sure. And just so you all know I was also doin’ interesting stuff last night. Slayed this huge, furry demon-“She made a gesture like she was describing a fish that she’d caught.

 

A nearby college student straightened up and turned to give Faith a funny look. But she returned his stare and spoke louder to his face. “Yeah, like slaying my own _personal_ demons. Nobody likes an eavesdropper, dude.”

 

She turned back to the group and shrugged.

 

Giles cleared his throat and lowered his voice. “So, are we in agreement?”

 

Riley considered. “Sure. I’ll let the squad know as well. They’re patrolling. ” He leaned in closer to Buffy, “we’ll have a reserve unit out during our party. “

 

Giles cocked his head. “Party?”

 

“Tomorrow night, we’re having a thing.”

 

Giles did his best not to sputter too loudly. “At a time like this? W-who’s idea was that?”

 

“Mine,” Riley stated flatly, clearly unfazed, “Boys are feeling pretty ragged. Need to let off steam.”

 

 “Um, point taken.” Giles conceded awkwardly.

 

Faith smiled widely. “Seems like a sweet idea to me. Giles, I’m takin’ the night off. I’m also feeling way too steamy.”

 

Buffy braved an actual eye-contact-y interaction. “And who says you’re invited?” She teased.

 

Faith gave a hurt puppy-dog face. “What’s a party without me? I’d perk morale _right up_.”She finished with a smirk.

 

“You’re invited.” Riley nodded with a smile and gestured to Giles, “And you’re welcome to come as well...”

 

“Ah, much as I _long for a good kegger_ I have plans. At the Espresso Pump.”

 

“What are you doing?” Tara asked.

 

Giles hesitated, almost embarrassed. “I’m... it’s a meeting of grown-ups. It couldn’t possibly of any interest to you lot.”

 

Faith smiled in speculation. “Which means it’s either a book club or a poetry slam.”

 

Willow almost sounded hurt by the revelation. “You have grown up friends?”

 

“A few.”Giles replied dryly.

 

Buffy smiled at Giles. “That’s actually a relief.” She glanced at her watch, “We should leave things there, I got a class in twenty and I wanna go over some notes.”

She nodded at everyone, gave Riley a nice long smooch and then left. Her mood was already improving.

 

Not only was Faith now attending the standard Scoobie meeting and actually interacting with Buffy again, she almost seemed to be trying to fit in with the whole group. It helped that Riley and Tara were receptive to her and at least tried to make her more comfortable. Giles seemed to be warming to the whole situation as well. Maybe things can be like this from now on?

 

There was the slight problem of what had happened last night. She and Riley had been happily engaging in some post-slaying coitus. In fact Buffy had been feeling particularly frisky and things had been going really great. And right before the wonderful melt-y feeling could arrive and sweep her off to happy land Faith had popped into her head. Vividly. Like, in her imagination she was ‘right below her’ when she popped. Looking sultry and aroused when Buffy was on the verge of...

 

And after Buffy had felt her release, that intense wave of pleasure, it had faded quickly and with none of the usual pleasant afterglow. As Riley had cuddled and murmured against her she had just cringed inwardly. Not to mention that almost immediately started feeling pent up again, positively humming with energy.

When she had finally drifted off that night she’d had an incredibly intense erotic dream starring Faith that verged on the pornographic, leaving her sweaty, sticky and a little ashamed when she’d woken up.

 

And already today she was feeling tense and wired around Faith, those imaginings floating around her head inextricably linked with blissful sensations, making her nerves spark and tingle in memory. Not just the church kiss but their first wonderful time together and the large amounts of sweaty happenings that had happened on that night. All of the thoughts now seemed interlinked and Buffy couldn’t seem to shake them.

 

So Buffy had hit upon a plan. It was a good, solid plan. Psychologically she could expose herself to short periods of time in Faith’s company and slowly build up her tolerance level towards those lusty wrong feelings. No long absences like before- hopefully- but small amounts of friendly contact. At the same time she planned to get a lot more intimate with Riley to avoid any more pent up-ness. Like positive reinforcement. Or something.

 

She hoped that tomorrow night’s party would be a perfect chance to test her new strategy. Maybe a little dancing, hanging out with her friends and Faith, then she and Riley could slip away somewhere quiet to make that place a little _less_ quiet.

Put this book learning to some practical use.

 

Humming to herself and her excellent no-nonsense approach to sexy-times problems, Buffy headed for her class.

 

 

~~~~

 

 

Faith grit her teeth and slammed another fist into Giles' strike pad.

Wincing in pain Giles, dropped his arm as numbness swept up from his palm to his shoulder. He shook his head in exasperation.

 

Faith grimaced. “What? What was wrong with that?”

 

“You’re not trying to ring the bell at a ‘Test Your Strength’ carnival game, Faith. We’re working on your technique. Just then, you were off-balance and left yourself wide open for a counter.”

 

Faith shrugged as she lowered her wrapped hands. “But when I hit the guy he’s not ever on his feet to punch me back. So he’s _more_ off-balance. That’s been my experience anyways.”

 

Giles took the pad off to massage his hand and he propped himself against the desk.  “Yes, I can quite imagine. You certainly hit hard.”

 

“Harder than Buffy?” Faith grinned cheekily, “C’mon, you can tell me, I won’t let on that I know.”

 

Giles resisted the urge to smile at Faith’s enthusiasm. “I will simply say that you have...different attributes that need to be worked on.”

 

Faith cracked her knuckles as she thought about it. “Like what? Preach the teach.”

 

“Well, it’s nice to know that you abuse the English language similarly to Buffy.”

Then he handed her a water bottle and pondered his answer, “You need to be diligent in your training. And take it more seriously. There is more to this than who hits the hardest. Our time here is so you can before instinctually aware of your body and yourself. That way, out in the field, you can concentrate solely on gauging your opponent; their strengths, their weaknesses and their technique. If you know yourself and know your opponent-“

 

“ _’Then you’ll fight a thousand battles and never lose a single one_.’” Faith finished and Giles failed to hide his surprise at quoting Sun Tzu. “Hey, just been readin’ some of the _piles of stuff_ in the store cupboard where I sleep.” Her tone was light and teasing enough that Giles was assured she was content with his limited accommodations.

 

Giles nodded. “Well, yes. In essence that’s what our training should be. Being aware of the flaws in your own technique is simply a first step.”

 

“I get that. I did some training with a guy back in Boston. Sensei Kanno. It was only a couple of months but it gave me a head start ‘fore I got the whole Slayer power-up deal, y’know?”

 

Giles nodded at the familiar sounding name. “I’ve heard of him but never had the pleasure of an introduction. He’s very... driven, from what I understand.”

 

Faith smiled fondly at some memory. “You bet. He was all, ‘discipline, clarity, stamina and strength. Yes, sensei’. Real hardcore stuff.”

 

“Well Faith, you don’t suffer from a lack of strength or stamina. And you’re getting more clarity of focus. So that only leaves-“

 

“ _Discipline._ ” Faith smirked suggestively as she said it. From the look on her face Giles got the uncomfortable feeling that she was now reminiscing about something that had nothing to do with slaying.

 

He cleared his throat and moved to sit as his desk. “Perhaps ‘ _duty’_ would be a better way of putting it. As in ‘the rigorous duties of being a slayer.”

 

Faith’s expression suddenly changed and became more serious. “Don’t gotta tell me what happens when I forget about that.” She then rolled her shoulders restlessly, “Anyways, are we done being all rigorous because I was gonna grab a shower and then crash. Tomorrow I gotta be out lookin’ for a smokin’ outfit for this dude-bro bash.”

 

“Ah... of course. I-I have some research here to look over so I’ll be turning in much later. So it seems more burning of the midnight night oil for me. That’s a watcher’s duty.”

 

“Sure thing. But remember,” Faith put a hand on her chest and closed her eyes, and then spoke as if reciting from memory:

 

_‘Toil on, sad heart, courageously._

_And thou shalt find thy dreams to be_

_A noonday light and truth to thee.’_

 

Giles looked up from his desk and regarded Faith curiously. “Full of martial philosophy and now poetry. Will wonders never cease?”

 

“Teeny wonder. The whole poem’s like six lines long. But I dug it, y’know?” Faith backed away towards her room, “Anyway, ’night.”

 

“Goodnight Faith.”He watched as she turned and left.

 

Giles waited a few minutes and it was only when he heard the low hiss of the shower coming on that he sit down at the desk and fetch the thick bundle of papers from the bottom drawer. Placing them down he flicked through the rough translations and careful annotations that he’d made to the section he was currently focused on.

 

Most of the work Giles had covered over the past week had been translating flowery memoires and blank verse about the djinn as described in nameless legends, some human and some demonic. He had gleaned some vital clues as to the creature’s origins and some of the more reliable passages here and there referenced past deeds and key events.

But the passage he was stuck on, that he was poring over, was not about the past. It was about the future.

 

A prophecy.

 

The prophecy made plain referenced to two blessed warriors, two women in fact, one a warrior ‘of the sun’ and the other a warrior of night or darkness. There was also a reference to death and a further prediction that one of the warriors would be the one to die.

 

Upon further translation he had gleaned that the death would either prevent a great tumultuous evil from coming about or cause it to happen, which wasn’t terribly helpful. There were allusions to a great sacrifice, or possibly a betrayal, that would result in this death.

The prophecy seemed to be written in such a way to have a different interpretation depending on which language it was translated into. It was all incredibly frustrating even if at the same time being quite alarming in its subject matter. But prophecies were always tricky things. Giles knew that from bitter experience.

 

He couldn’t risk divulging any of this information until he knew all the specifics, or at least as many as to give Buffy some insight. He owed her that much.

 

Giles couldn’t ignore that Buffy and Faith’s history was riddled with conflict, betrayal, pitched battles and no small amount of near death experiences. What if this prophecy indicated that all that was merely prelude to something worse?

 

He sighed as he began the arduous task of transcribing another key phrase. All poetic meaning aside a Watcher’s duty seemed to be nothing but courageous toil.

 

 

~~~~

 

 

At Lowell house the party was in full swing. A heady mix of matriculating college types and Initiative soldiers were talking, drinking, dancing, and generally unwinding. Buffy felt like she hadn’t been to a party in ages and was busily enjoying soaking up the sheer _normalness_ of it all. She had also idly been scanning the crowd for any sign of Faith but hadn’t seen her yet.

 

But she had managed to slyly position herself near the front door to spot when Faith made her appearance. She stood grouped there with Willow, Tara and Xander. The latter was telling them about some unfortunate ice cream incident with Anya. Thankfully not a sexual as it sounded.

 

“How many kids?” Willow asked, her face a mix of amusement and horror.

 

Xander shrugged. “I dunno. A whole herd of ‘em _. And_ some parents. It was pretty embarrassing, which, welcome to the life with Anya.”

 

Buffy shook her head in mock disapproval. “Can’t put all the blame on her with this one. Situational awareness, Xand. Be alert when it comes to where you are and your sexcapades.”

 

Xander’s patience had obviously been wearing thin all day. He clarified. “Again, for the record _no sexcapades._ Hello, that was kinda the point of our argument.”

 

Tara was more sympathetic. “So you don’t even know if she’s coming tonight?”

 

Xander shook his head in weary exasperation. “I’m thinking no. She was pretty mad. And y’know, I’m starting to wonder, is it me? Am I the crazy one?”

 

“Probably. “Riley approached them all from the side and handed Buffy a drink. “Here, some kind of cherry concoction. I’m told it’s perfectly safe.”

 

Buffy smiled her thanks. “I’ll risk it.” She took a sip and then asked him, “Why where you gone for so long?”

 

Riley smirked as he leaned in close. “That would be Graham. I was playing at being a wing-buddy, keeping his confidence up. He’s nervous.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Well, I told him Faith was gonna make an appearance and then he went and turned into a sweaty neurotic teen. I was astonished.”

 

Buffy felt her stomach do a nervous swoop. “He’s still...uh, getting his hopes up?”

 

Riley shrugged his shoulders, seemingly baffled. “She must’ve made some kind of impression is all I know. I warned him that she probably wasn’t that type of girl.”

 

Buffy felt a flare of defensiveness. “What type is that?”

 

“Y’know, the type to get invested with any guy.” Then Riley changed the subject, “So, what’s the girl drama over here?”

 

Tara bobbed her ponytails in Xander’s direction. “Xander was just talking about Anya.”

 

“It’s nothing much, just feeling glad right now that a certain ex-demon doesn’t have any powers.”

 

Riley nodded before frowning. “Wait, Anya’s a what-now?”

 

Before Xander could backpedal something caught Riley’s attention across the other side of the room. “Sorry, gotta...” He shot Xander a curious look as he left them.

 

Xander cringed. “Oops. Forgot to read the room.”

 

“Situational. Awareness.” Buffy repeated slowly, “Gotta introduce these concepts slowly to the trigger-happy monster hunters.”

 

Xander looked to her for some reassurance. “Well, Riley’s different right?”

 

Buffy hesitated. “Sure, but he’s also still coping with concepts like magic spells and good vampires and-”

 

And then Buffy saw Faith and trailed off. She felt her pulse quicken in excitement and she straightened up.

 

Because Faith was already inside the party and was moving her way through the crowd that had spilled through from the back of the house. She had snagged a couple of bottles from somewhere and was making slow headway through the throng, mostly because various guys got in her way in an effort to gain her attention. Faith seemed to brush them off with a couple of words and a silky smile as she moved on through.

Buffy noticed that the other slayer had applied a little make up and brushed some curls into her hair. Faith looked past the crowd and caught Buffy’s eye, raising her eyebrow in greeting as he red lips curved into a smile.

 

One hand casually adjusting her outfit as Buffy pretended to scratch her neck. “Oh hey, looks like Faith made it.”

 

Everyone else turned to look just as Faith fully emerged from the crush of people. Xander did an actual double take and Tara reddened and suddenly seemed to find the floor interesting.

 

“Wow, maybe she should’ve finished getting dressed first.” Willow murmured into her drink.

 

Buffy tried not to gape, instead quickly taking a long gulp of her drink as Faith moved over to join them.

 

Faith’s outfit wasn’t something Buffy had seen before because she definitely would’ve remembered. It consisted of a sparkly long-sleeved black blouse, split high up the centre to show off Faith’s flat tummy and scooped low at the neck to show off the valley of Faith’s not-so-flat chest. What skin wasn’t revealed by the hourglass was covered in thin, gauzy material. Buffy could clearly see that Faith was wearing a bra underneath, the solid black cups and shoulder straps visibly showing. The ensemble was completed by a knee length black leather skirt which was split high up one side to show Faith’s bare thigh.

 

“Hey, you made it.” Buffy said as she came nearer.

 

Faith smiled as she held up her beers up triumphantly. “Sure did. Snuck in the back ‘cause, in my experience, that’s where the booze is kept.”

She nodded a greeting at the others and held out one of the beers to her but Buffy shook her head and held up her drink. “I’m good.”

 

Faith shrugged and offered it up to the group. “Any takers?”

 

Willow shook her head without making eye contact and Xander raised a hand to ward it off, adding. “I’m not gonna start drowning my sorrows this early, thanks.”

 

“I-I guess I’ll take it.” Tara smiled nervously and reached out for the beer. Buffy saw Willow give Tara a startled look. Although once the shy girl had the bottle it was clear she didn’t have any intention of drinking it. She just held it awkwardly.

 

Not as awkward as Xander and Willow were being though, both of them were standing about, silent but clearly uncomfortable being in a social situation with Faith close by. Or maybe they were afraid to stare in her direction.  Ogle in her direction? Possibly leering was a risk. At least that was Buffy’s own worry right now.

 

_‘What the hell was Faith wearing?’_

 

Tara, coming to the rescue, spoke up again, asking Faith. “D-do you, um, come to these sorts of places a lot?”

 

Faith frowned. “Huh?”

 

“You said ‘in your experience’, I thought-“

 

Faith took a sip from her bottle. “Right. Nah, back in Boston I got invited to a house party or six, some of ‘em on campus. I figured I knew what’s what, but those were pretty wild in comparison.”

 

That got Xander’s attention. “How wild?” he asked.

 

“Loud music, lotsa screwing, property damage. Cops sometimes.”

 

“This must be kind of a let down then.” Willow remarked dryly.

 

Faith frowned at the tone, but kept her own voice neutral. “Not... I guess I figured wrong. I’m a little outta step with preppy college types.”

 

She gestured down at herself and Buffy suddenly realized that Faith was feeling self-conscious, maybe even a little embarrassed about what she was wearing.

She heard herself saying. “Well I think you look incredible! Great. Really great. Don’t you all think?”

 

Xander smiled awkwardly and shrugged. “I gotta... refill.” He gestured to his own cup and quickly skedaddled from the group.

 

Willow tugged on Tara’s sleeve. “Let’s go and get more punch.” Then to Buffy, “back in a sec.” They both left.

 

Faith smiled ruefully as she pushed some hair behind her ear, something Buffy recognised was a sign of nerves. “Knew it was a mistake using Scoobie repellent instead of soap before goin’ out.”

 

“Hey, it’s not just you. It’s-“

 

“Save it B, I don’t care that much.” Her smile turned a shade more suggestive, “Getting you all to myself is a pretty sweet deal.”

 

Buffy felt the full force of Faith’s gaze on her and found herself returning the smile.

She allowed her eyes wander down Faith’s form, taking in the full effect up close. It really was a nice outfit, more girly than the things Faith usually wore, but then Buffy mostly saw Faith in her slay-gear. But these were good quality Bronzing items that showed off Faith’s... everything. _‘Very nice everything.’_

Then she saw Faith adjust her stance slightly, putting one hand on her hips like she was posing for her. Buffy met Faith’s eyes and knew that she knew what she was doing.

 

Faith’s smile widened and her own eyes roamed over Buffy in return.

She moved a bit closer. “So, you think I look pretty good, huh?”

 

Buffy swallowed and licked her lips nervously. It seemed like in this moment the two of them were completely alone. “Great, actually. And I do. Really you look-“

Then she saw Riley moving towards them with hunky Agent Graham in tow. And for a moment she didn’t know whether to feel greatly relieved or bitterly disappointed.

 

Putting some pep into her voice Buffy called over Faith’s shoulder. “Hey guys, look who finally showed up.”

 

 

~~~~

 

 

The building was unremarkable, a derelict and disused house located on the outskirts of campus. Long abandoned by people and more recently cleared of a cadre of vampires. The nest they had fashioned here had been cleaned out by the slayer earlier that year.

 

Morley knelt in the centre of the living room, in a pre-prepared ritual space. To one side a small fire burned in a shallow copper-plated bowl, the flames provided the only illumination and throwing shadows onto the walls. On her other side the polished metal mirror had been placed, propped against a sagging piece of furniture. Its surface seemed to absorb any light that touched it.

Between the two lay four flat polished stones, carefully positioned, each an exact match to one placed in the grounds around Lowell House.

Two ritual spaces bound and linked together.

 

Morley was again solid and was acutely aware of how connected she was to the world around her. She felt soiled by being in the mere proximity to such a decrepit ruin. With effort she managed to concentrate and push down her crawling anxiety as she began to focus. The ritual that lay ahead of her was complex, long and arduous. But at the end of it would be the moment she had waited decades to experience.

Tonight she would meet her maker.

 

From her robes Morley pulled a parchment. Unrolling it with one hand she pulled back her hood and gazed at the sheen on the metal surface in front of her, for a moment she thought she saw a glimpse of something moving behind the dim reflection, _beyond_ it. Not yet.

 

She began.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who want a nice visual to go with the description, Faith's party outfit is the one ED's character wears to the club in 'Soul Survivors'. Worth an image search. :D
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, more chapters are currently in the pipe. Or chute? Slide maybe?
> 
> Soon. :)


End file.
